Ritmo de Lluvia
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción Rhythm of the rain-.Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego no aceptará a una Maestra agua como la esposa del Señor del Fuego, Katara se aparta e incita a Zuko a buscar la grandeza junto a Mai. Zutara
1. Capítulo I

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización, por supuesto._

* * *

-Guau, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? -Sokka se recostó en uno de los muros bajos que ambos lados del corredor cubierto. Hizo sonar su cuello mientras avanzaban hacia uno de los numerosos jardines del Palacio del Fuego mientras gruesas gotas caían del cielo nublado y gris a los cuidadosamente trabajados jardines.

Detrás de él, Katara arqueó una ceja y se detuvo en el medio del pasillo. Miró a su hermano y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado qué? –Sonrió maliciosa- ¿Que incluso aquí, en la Nación del Fuego llueve? Guau, ¿es que las maravillas no se acabarán jamás?

Su hermano le respondió con un gruñido y al mirarlo sobre el hombro, se encontró con una expresión entre ceñuda y morrito.

-Muy graciosa... Sólo decía. La Nación del Fuego no es conocida por su... lluvia. Además, ¿no se supone que estamos en la estación seca?

-Es la estación seca en casa, no aquí –le respondió volviendo a su lado. Colocó los brazos por encima del muro y se apoyó contra él, junto a Sokka-. Es refrescante, de todas formas.

-Claro –Sokka inspiró hondamente-. ¿Hueles eso? Es el olor del agua lavando la tierra. Mmm...

Katara rió y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-Vamos, la reunión ya casi termina –le recordó mientras lo empujaba de vuelta al camino. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia adelante-. Papá y los otros llegarán pronto.

-Genial –dijo él. Sus manos se apoyaron en su estomago y lo frotaron con energía-. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre ¿Y sabes lo qué viene después de una gran reunión? –Katara abrió la boca para contestar pero el entusiasmo de Sokka no se lo permitió-. ¡Correcto! ¡Un gran festín! ¡Y con la presencia del Rey Bumi nos servirán un banquete más grande de lo normal!

Golosamente, frotó sus manos una con otra, casi babeando ante el pensamiento de la comida que vendría. Katara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es en comida en todo lo qué piensas?

-Katara, ¿por quién me tomas? –preguntó, fingiéndose ofendido. Apoyó su mano sobre su corazón, como sufriendo-. No soy ningún imbécil comida-dependiente. También tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí? –replicó, desafiante. Se detuvo y se puso una mano en la cintura-. Dime una

Sokka rió y paró delante de ella en la galería. Abrió la boca e hizo una pausa. No dijo nada. Ella lo miró interrogante y él alzó la mano-. Dame un segundo...

-Ah, por favor…

-Mira, no tengo una sola cosa en la cabeza. Por ejemplo, pienso en la Tribu o en Gran-Gran o...

-¡Katara! ¡Sokka! –una voz femenina los llamó desde lejos en el pasillo.

-¡Suki! –exclamó Sokka señalándola. Hizo una mueca y se golpeó la cabeza- Quiero decir... ¡Otros grupos! Como las Kyoshi, no Suki. Aunque Suki _es_ de Kyoshi. Pero no paso varias horas del día pensando en Suki. No es que no valga la pena pensar en Suki. Valoro enormemente su amistad...

-Sokka, deja de balbucear –Katara sonrió suavemente mientras observaba a la joven que se acercaba-. Te estás avergonzando -saludó a la guerrera relajándose.

Sokka estuvo un momento furioso, cuando su hermana pasó de él y abrazó a la guerrera Kyoshi sin maquillaje.

-¡Tanto tiempo! –soltó Suki efusiva rodeando a Katara con sus brazos. La otra sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió el abrazo. Siempre se sorprendía de ver a Suki sin su maquillaje.

Katara se soltó y Suki levantó su eternamente presente abanico para golpear a Sokka suavemente en el hombro. Él quedó quieto, inseguro.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Katara, sacándolo de su pequeño aturdimiento- ¿No vas a decir nada más?

Sokka parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Suki y dedicarle una sonrisa tonta.

-Hola.

Katara suspiró.

-Tan elocuente como siempre...

-Hola –rió Suki, golpeando ligeramente su brazo como saludo-. Me alegro de haberlos encontrado. Acabamos de llegar y se suponía que debíamos ir al comedor, pero quería asegurarme de que los ancianos Kyoshi estuvieran bien después de la reunión y me perdí.

-¿Vas a la sala de reunión? –Katara preguntó y Suki asintió-. No hay problema, nosotros también vamos para allá. Para esta hora, la reunión debe de haber terminado.

-Genial –sonrió Suki mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la sala de reunión-. Entonces, ¿hace mucho tiempo que están aquí?

-Demasiado –gruñó Sokka. Se inclinó hacia adelante, ya que él iba un paso más atrás de ellas-. Es caliente, seco y rojo

-¿Rojo? –Suki rió por lo bajo.

-Rojo. Todo es rojo. Es como si las personas no conocieran otro color además del rojo, negro y dorado -resopló. Uno de los guardias apostados a lo largo del corredor lo miró interrogante cuando pasaron-. Umm... sin ofender. El rojo luce fabuloso en ti. Je... –rió nervioso mientras las chicas reían abiertamente delante de él.

-Estamos desde que llegó el primer grupo –aclaró Katara-. Aang pasó un montón de tiempo aquí desde que Ozai fue depuesto, pero tuvo que irse para resolver unos problemas de post-guerra en el Reino Tierra. Recién regresó anoche.

-Me preguntaba porque el pequeño hombrecito no estaba con ustedes –aseveró Suki-. Probablemente este atrapado en la reunión con esos viejos.

-Y totalmente aburrido –concordó Sokka-. Apenas cumplió trece años y acaba de salvar al mundo. Uno creería que le dejarían haraganear un rato, tomar unas vacaciones o algo así.

-Nop –Katara sacudió la cabeza-. En vez de eso, ha estado en reunión tras reunión, viajes, tratados de paz y más viajes. Incluso Appa tiene oportunidad de descansar mientras él está de reunión.

-Estoy segura de que después de que los documentos sean firmados, podrá tomar un respiro –les aseguró a los dos hermanos-. Además, es el Avatar. ¡Puede tomar los que quiera!

De repente se escuchó un choque a lo lejos y más abajo en el corredor. El sonido del metal cayendo y unos gritos sorprendidos llegaron hasta ellos. Por instinto, los tres echaron a correr y doblaron en la esquina. Se detuvieron al ver a un indispuesto Aang balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, apoyándose contra uno de los Guardias del Fuego mientras avanzaba. Detrás de él dos guardias estaban ayudándose a ponerse en pie después de haber sido volteados. El Avatar hizo dos pasos más antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera al suelo. Un guardia lo sostuvo del brazo atrapándolo antes de que se golpeara.

-¡Aang! –gritó Katara. Los grandes ojos grises de Aang se abrieron lentamente, se quitó con suavidad las manos del guardia y se incorporó por sí solo.

-Hola, chicos –alzó la vista con una débil sonrisa en su rostro tatuado-. ¿Cómo están?

-Aang, ¿estás bien? –jadeó Katara. Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró su brazo, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello-. ¡Sokka! ¡Dame una mano!

-¡Claro!

El guerrero de la Tribu Agua se apuró al otro lado de Aang y ayudó a sostener al cansado Avatar.

-¿Qué sucede, Aang?

-Toda está bien –bostezó. Debajo de sus ojos había círculos oscuros-. Solo estoy… un poquito… cansado…

-Probablemente, has estado volando por días enteros –Sokka frunció el entrecejo. Miró a la joven morena de cabello corto-. ¿Puedes ayudarnos a llevarlo hasta su cuarto, Suki?

-Seguro –contestó. Katara se movió hacia un lado y cuidadosamente Suki tomó su lugar.

-Llévenlo a su cuarto; voy a avisar que está tomando un descanso –dijo al empezar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

-No…-Aang se quejó débilmente-. Aún puedo… -su voz se apagó y fue rápidamente reemplazada por un leve ronquido.

-Bien… ahí se fue su argumento –suspiró Sokka. Miró a su hermana por encima del hombro-; lo llevaremos arriba; dile a todos que el Avatar se fue a tomar una siesta.

Katara asintió.

-Bien, estaré allí tan rápido como pueda

Corrió por el pasillo y se deslizó a la sala de reunión. Las puertas estaban abiertas y con rapidez echó un vistazo al interior, esperando encontrar a alguien para informar de la situación de Aang antes de ir con ellos. Dos figuras se encontraban de pie al frente del salón, justo adelante del enorme estandarte del emblema de la Nación del Fuego. Una de ellas, era un hombre grande, robusto, con el cabello gris y vestido en un fino rojo. La otra, más alta y más joven, con el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás en una cola y sostenida con un emblema de metal que señalaba su rango como Señor del Fuego. El cabello que cubría su cabeza había crecido desde que tomaron la capital y ahora estaba atado en una cola alta y pulcra.

-Iroh, Zuko, lamento molestarlos.

Iroh levantó la cabeza de los documentos que estaban revisando y le dio una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida. Zuko inmediatamente pegó un respingo al oír su voz e inmediatamente miró a la puerta

-Katara, mi querida, te perdiste de la reunión –exclamó Iroh-. Pero no te culpo. Los jóvenes no deberían de estar adentro tratando política todo el día –añadió, mirando de reojo a su sobrino.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –asintió Katara mientras entraba al casi vacío salón. En todo el largo de la mesa circular, que estaba en el medio de la estancia, había papeles y tazas de té medias vacías. De algunas, aún salía vapor, señal de que la reunión había concluido momentos antes-. Es por eso que nosotros llevamos a Aang a su cuarto para que descanse.

-¿Para que descanse? –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Se supone que debe estar en el banquete.

-Lo sé, pero está cansado –insistió ella, frunciendo su ceño también-. ¡Ha estado volando todo este tiempo y no ha tenido una decente noche de sueño en días! ¡Semanas incluso! ¡Seguramente puede permitirse tener un poco de sueño!

-Todos y cada uno de los diplomáticos del mundo van a estar en el comedor –le recordó Zuko-. No tengo que decirte cuán importante es que el Avatar…

-Aang –le corrigió, de nuevo… por millonésima vez.

Luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-…Cuán importante es que _Aang _esté. La gente querrá hablar con él. Si no está, las cosas pueden ponerse feas.

-Él tiene razón, Katara –estuvo de acuerdo Iroh, sabiamente-. Muchos de los otros países están recelosos, no confían aún en nosotros. Si Aang está ahí, proporcionará tranquilidad a los dignatarios. No serán tan precipitados en sus palabras, y Agni no lo permita, hostiles.

Zuko le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa satisfecha y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ves?

-Por otro lado, Katara también tiene razón –Katara sonrió con malicia mientras la mirada de triunfo de Zuko se desvanecía momentáneamente ante la diplomacia de su tío-. Aang, a pesar de tener cien años de edad, es un muchacho en crecimiento. Y un muchacho en crecimiento necesita descanso. Sea Avatar o no.

-Je –Katara se cruzó de brazos y miró al recientemente coronado Señor del Fuego, desafiante- ¿Ves?

-¡Bien! –replicó-. No iba a ser muy útil, de todos modos. Se quedó dormido ocho veces durante la reunión. Probablemente se hubiese dormido sobre la comida.

-Entonces está arreglado –dijo Iroh alegremente-. Aang tomará un buen y merecido descanso.

Caminó pasando a Katara y no vio cuando ella le sacó la lengua a Zuko antes de virar y seguirlo. El joven Señor del fuego apretó los dientes y miro la copia de los documentos tratados delante de él.

_Paz. Paz. Inspira… expira… Paz… Tío tiene razón. Incluso los Avatar necesitan descansar._

-Sin embargo –la voz de Iroh resonó desde la puerta y los dos adolescentes se detuvieron y lo miraron. Iroh les daba la espalda y se sobaba la barba pensativamente-. Un representante del Avatar es necesario para asegurar a los diplomáticos y dignatarios que el chico está simplemente descansando y no encerrado en una cárcel en algún lugar.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién lo va a representar? ¿El bisonte? Probablemente también esté durmiendo.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en un humano –Iroh se dio la vuelta y sonrió descaradamente-. ¿Qué dices Katara?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y se echó hacia atrás-. Pero… yo iba a quedarme con Aang y asegurarme de que esté bien.

-Bueno, si el niño está durmiendo, deberías dejarlo dormir –le aseguró Iroh-. Además, ¿no dijiste que necesitaba descansar?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces, con mucho gusto serás su representante, ¿verdad? –Iroh preguntó, dándole una sonrisa de ánimo-. Los demás se calmarán si vas y se los dices por ti misma.

-Eso puede funcionar –murmuró Zuko desde el fondo del cuarto. Sus ojos se arrugaron mientras mascullaba la idea-. Todo el mundo sabe de tu relación con él. No se atreverán a cuestionarte.

Dos pares de ojos dorados se posaron en ella y Katara, incómoda, paso su peso de un pie al otro.

-Todo eso esta bien, pero la cena ya ha comenzado y… ¡Mírenme! –Señaló su camiseta azul completamente arrugada y sus pantalones manchados de pasto-. No creí que iba a ser el foco de atención y no me cambié ¡No tengo tiempo para cambiarme ahora! Sin mencionar que no tengo un vestido…

-¡Guardias! –la voz de Zuko tronó sobre su pobre explicación. Inmediatamente dos guardias aparecieron detrás de Iroh en la entrada-. Encuentren dos criadas que ayuden a Katara de la Tribu Agua a prepararse para las festividades de esta noche. Nada muy extravagante, solo asegúrense de que esté limpia y presentable.

Los guardias se apuraron en salir silenciosamente después de haberse inclinado respetuosamente. Katara se volvió para mirarlo enfurecida.

-¡Ni siquiera he dicho que sí!

-No tenemos tiempo para esperar que aceptes algo que sabes vas a tener que hacer de todos modos –Zuko le respondió arrogantemente-. Tu padre mencionó que tú y tu hermano querían asistir a la cena.

-¿Ibas a ir con... _eso_? –jadeó Iroh, mortificado.

-Ya dije que no planeaba ser el centro de atención. Sólo iba a ir, agarrar algo de comida…

Iroh ya estaba avanzando hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos, querida, te pondremos limpia y bonita, lista para esta noche, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su cálida y callosa mano, tomó delicadamente la muñeca de Katara y tiró de ella haciéndola avanzar. Ella tartamudeó una excusa pero no encontró una forma convincente de decirle que no al viejo hombre que había sido tan amable con ella y sus amigos desde el comienzo.

-Pero… pero yo… -intentó rezongar, pero se dio por vencida. Miró sobre su hombro mientras Iroh seguía arrastrándola-. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Zuko! Ve arriba, al cuarto de Aang y dile a Sokka y a Suki que estaré con ellos más tarde.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hacer? –Gruñó incrédulo- ¿Quién te crees que eres…?

-¡Zuko, no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Muévete! –gritó Iroh.

Desaparecieron por la puerta y Zuko quedó solo en la enorme sala de reunión, con la vista clavada en la entrada. Pateó la pesada mesa y rugió mientras salía de allí. Marchó en la dirección contraria a la que Iroh y Katara habían tomado, mascullando obscenidades mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto del Avatar.

_Estúpida campesinita… dándome ordenes. ¡Y el tío Iroh! De su lado… debería haberlo sabido. Siempre está del lado de las chicas. Excepto del de Azula, por obvias razones… pero aún así…_ Subió las escaleras echando humo. _Esto es grandioso. El gran y poderoso Señor del Fuego Zuko… reducido a un simple mensajero por una maestra agua débil e inferior. Nota mental: reducir a la mitad el suministro de té de Tío Iroh… jeje…_

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo frente a un juego de puerta de dos batientes. Uno de ellos estaba abierto y salían voces del interior.

-Sokka, quítale los zapatos. ¡No puede acostarse con los zapatos puestos!

-¡Ah, vamos Suki, no se dará cuenta! ¡Está muerto de cansancio! –Zuko reconoció la voz de Sokka, como el compañero del Avatar-. Mira, ¿ves? No hay respuesta.

-¡Sokka, deja de pegarle en la cabeza!

Había visto al muchacho de la Tribu Agua deambulando por el palacio con Katara algunas veces. Los veía vagar mientras se encerraba en reuniones con consejeros e Iroh. En los últimos dos meses, se habían vuelto familiares con los terrenos del palacio, prácticamente, vivían allí desde que llegaron con el primero grupo armado para derrocar a su padre.

Después de que el cometa fuera destruido y Ozai asesinado, el Avatar Aang se había quedado por dos semanas para ayudar a Zuko a tomar control de la caótica capital de la Nación del Fuego. Los hermanos de la Tribu Agua estaban siempre a su lado, siguiendo sus órdenes obedientemente. Recién entonces, él se había marchado para hacer cese al fuego que se sucedía en todo el Reino Tierra.

La guerra no termina justo después de que alguien lo dice. Toma tiempo quitar esa palabra y aún más tiempo retirar las tropas. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la paz, las personas aún morían. Soldados de la Nación del Fuego estaban siendo asesinados por el odio y resentimiento que habían alimentado. Ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego que habían ido a colonizar en el extranjero estaban siendo acosados, devolviéndolos al país.

A veces, se preguntaba si la guerra realmente había terminado y no había entrado en otra especie de lucha con la que no estaba familiarizado.

-¡Señor Zuko! –alzó su cabeza cuando escuchó la sorprendida voz femenina que venía del interior de la habitación. La chica morena, que había visto entre el grupo de las Guerreras Kyoshi llegadas esa mañana, inclinaba respetuosamente su cabeza.

Zuko cabeceó levemente reconociendo su presencia.

-Lo lamento, Zuko –dijo el joven que estaba en el cuarto-. Aang no puede hablar ahora mismo. Está tomando una muy merecida siesta.

-Ya lo sé –contestó con severidad-. Vine a decirte que tu hermana me lo dijo. Ella se está cambiando pues va a representar al Avatar mientras él esté descansando –sus ojos se miraron de arriba a abajo la camisa manchada de Sokka y sus labios se curvaron en disgusto-. Sugeriría que hagas lo mismo.

-Ves, te lo dije –siseó Suki en voz baja. Tiró de la bota de Aang y lo arropó-. No puedo creer que estabas pensando ir a la cena con esa facha.

-Digamos que no tuve mucho tiempo para cambiarme, señorita-no-necesito-maquillaje. Pasé todo el día con Katara en la enfermería –saltó orgulloso.

La expresión de Zuko no cambió.

-Tienes unos minutos para acicalarte. No lleguen tarde –añadió. Se giró sobre sí y se dirigió al pasillo. Dobló en la esquina, pensando tranquilamente.

Katara, una curandera por naturaleza se había encargado de ayudar en las enfermerías alrededor del palacio. Al principio, los soldados que habían estado a las órdenes de su padre se mostraban reacios a aceptar la ayuda que les ofrecía. Otros, directamente, no querían su ayuda, y había otros que la acusaban de intentar matarlos. Katara volvió del primer día de la enfermería luciendo exhausta. Su hermano le había preguntado qué sucedía entretanto comían una pequeña cena informal.

El orgullo era muy fuerte en la Nación del Fuego y Zuko mantenía la boca cerrada mientras Katara contaba las cosas que le decían en la carpa. Sokka estaba apunto de ir a las carpas de la enfermería e infligir un poco más de daño. Katara probablemente suavizó algunas de las cosas que le dijo. Aang tuvo que calmar a Sokka asegurándole que se comportaban así por el reciente final de la guerra y haber sido heridos por las fuerzas de las que Katara formaba parte.

Zuko supo entonces a qué apuntaban los soldados. Una vez, él había despreciado sus habilidades curativas; su orgullo por encima de la necesidad de atención médica de su amado Tío. Iroh sufrió por semanas después, e incluso ahora la herida infringida por Azula lo atormentaba. Cada vez que veía a su Tío sentado jugando al Pai Sho, inconscientemente frotándose el hombro, se maldecía a sí mismo y a su orgullo. Quizás si le hubiese permitido a Katara curarlo cuando se lo ofreció, Iroh no sentiría un dolor tan recurrente.

Recordó haber salido a hurtadillas del palacio la mañana siguiente, siguiendo a Katara a la enfermería. Permaneció en las sombras, escuchando a los soldados ridiculizarla, rechazar su trabajo y acosarla verbalmente. Ella nunca se fue. Hizo su trabajo tranquilamente, curando las heridas de los pacientes que estaban demasiado débiles para echarla y nunca recibiendo ni un solo "gracias". Zuko no había dicho ni una palabra pero estaba furioso.

Ella ayudó a salvarlos de tirar sus vidas a la basura y así le pagaban, poniéndole sobrenombres, menospreciando a su Tribu, a su cultura e incluso a su agua-control. Y día tras días, había vuelto sin falta. Él podía ver el disgusto y, por momentos, la ira en sus ojos ante sus comentarios, pero de todos modos se quedaba a curarlos. Había explotado varias veces, regañando a los soldados que sacaban de las casillas, pero ella no dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

Su determinación para ayudar era demencial, a su parecer. Él no creía que aquellos que no eran agradecidos debían ser curados, pero no era él quien estaba curando. Era ella. Ella era la terca, orgullosa y determinada. Y la respetaba por eso. Asignó dos guardias para cuidarla mientras estuviese en la enfermería, simplemente en caso de que algo pasara. Le entregaban informes diarios de la situación y le placía descubrir que en las últimas semanas, el hostigamiento había disminuido. Los doctores de la Nación del Fuego no tenían más que alabanzas para Katara, y algunas veces, para Sokka, que ocasionalmente iba a ayudar.

Se hizo una nota para visitar la enfermería un día.

-Zuko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? –una voz sorprendida rió. Iroh le sonreía desde la puerta del cuarto de Katara donde estaba parado-. ¿No deberías estas abajo?

Una expresión de extrañeza lo atacó por un momento al mirar a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que había caminado hasta el ala de invitados y ahora se encontraba frente al dormitorio de Katara.

-Acabo de salir del cuarto del Avatar –le explicó distraídamente-. Está como ella dijo, durmiendo como tronco.

-Ah… el viaje debe de haberlo agotado –asintió Iroh comprensivamente-. Como ya estás aquí, ¿escoltarías a Katara al comedor?

Zuko parpadeó incrédulo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Escoltarías... –Iroh comenzó hablando lento y lo señalo-. A Katara… –señaló las puertas cerradas-. Al comedor… -sus dedos hicieron una pequeña mímica imitando el caminar y Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te entendí la primera vez.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

-¡Ugh! –gruño-. ¿Por qué quieres que yo la escolte al comedor?

-Bueno, es apropiado que una joven dama sea escoltada, ¿no? –le contestó tranquilamente-. Después de todo, les está haciendo un favor al Avatar y a ti, actuando como su representante.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Soy un hombre viejo… me estoy cansando de estar aquí parado –Iroh se encogió de hombros y frotándose uno con la mano-. Necesito sentarme.

-Bien, aguarda un momento y le diré a su hermano –empezó Zuko. Se dio la vuelta y su Iroh dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Zuko giró sus brazos para ayudar a su Tío.

-Ah, mi espalda… -gimoteó.

-¿Tío, estás bien…?

-Quédate aquí un momento –Iroh dijo y dio un paso para atrás. Tontamente, el Señor del Fuego, tomó el lugar de su Tío junto a la puerta, listo para más instrucciones-. Bien.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora espera que salga y la escoltas abajo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te veré más tarde, sobrino! –sacudió la mano en el aire, saludándolo mientras le daba la espalda y echó a andar por el corredor, hacia las escaleras.

-¡Tío, tío! –los gritos de Zuko fueron a parar a oídos sordos y pateó el piso como un niño iracundo. _Todo su té… sí, suspenderé todo su té_.

Con el ceño fruncido, Zuko se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. Sus cejas estaban completamente unidas. Cada guardia que pasaba miraba dos veces y cada vez que lo hacían Zuko gruñía.

-¿Qué están mirando?

Después de diez minutos de espera, Zuko finalmente se dio cuenta de algo y quiso gritar de frustración. Él era el Señor del Fuego. Él gobernaba el país, la ciudad y el palacio. No tenía que esperar a las puertas de una fulana y escoltarla sino quería hacerlo. Si quería, podía agarrar un guardia y decirle que lo hiciera. Pero entonces, un guardia haría parecer que estaba bajo arresto.

_O puedo irme sin más. ¿Quién me va a detener?_ Su usual sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios y se empujó a sí mismo de la pared, dando un paso hacia delante. _P__ero si voy al comedor sin ella, Tío se enterará. Y después tendré que sentarme a escuchar otro de sus discursos… _refunfuñó. _Libertad y discurso o escoltarla. Libertad… escoltarla… libertad… escoltarla… libertad…_

La puerta detrás de sí se abrió y un pequeño chirrido se oyó cuando fue tirada hacia atrás.

-Iroh, lamento haberte hecho esperar -la voz de Katara detrás de él se apagó. Se detuvo en frente de su puerta, la cerró y miró fijamente a Zuko, confundida-. ¿Dónde está Iroh?

-¿Qué, estás decepcionada? –se mofó y dio la vuelta para verla. Su sonrisa sarcástica se desvaneció inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron-. ¿Qué diablos tienes puesto?

La cara de Katara se tiñó de un rojo furioso y apretó sus puños a los lados.

-Mira, las criadas sólo fueron capaces de encontrar un vestido en tan poco tiempo…

-Ni siquiera está atado correctamente –Zuko frunció el ceño. Su expresión estaba entre el asombro y la indignación mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Katara críticamente-. Y tu cabello… -hizo señas al enredo que tenía en la cabeza y que se deshacía.

No sabía que si había estado esperando una belleza cautivante con los mejores vestidos de la Nación del Fuego o algo parecido, pero no esperaba eso. Katara tenía unas togas rojas y blancas que se arrastraban en el suelo, las mangas cubrían por mucho sus manos y el frente le quedaba flojo. Las togas eran, obviamente, demasiado grandes para ella. Las fajas y lazos alrededor de su cintura estaban torcidos y doblados en algunas partes y su cabello era un intento fallido de imitar el estilo de las mujeres del palacio.

Katara exhaló profundamente y sintió su cara arder de humillación.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! Pero una trenza no hubiese quedado bien con esto…

-No te voy a escoltar abajo cuando pareces una chiquilla que apenas ha aprendido a vestirse sola –explotó Zuko. Agarró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de un empujón-. ¡Entra ahí y cámbiate! ¡No me importa si es uno de esos monótonos harapos azules que los campesinos de la Tribu Agua usan! ¡Ponte cualquier cosa excepto esa abominación que estás usando!

-¡No tienes que gritarme! ¡No fui yo quién le ordeno a las criadas traerme un vestido! –replicó gritando Katara. Sacudió los brazos en el aire y entró en el cuarto golpeando el suelo, azotándole la puerta en la cara. Un segundo después la abrió de un tirón- ¡Y para que sepas se llaman parkas, monstruo inculto! –volvió azotar la puerta y se alejó pateando el suelo.

Zuko siseó.

-Y apúrate –amenazadoramente le dio un puñetazo a la puerta y se volteó justo cuando dos guardias se detuvieron frente a él. Gruñó furioso-. ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Nada, su majestad –ambos se apresuraron en alejarse y Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, eso pensé…

* * *

-Sokka… Sokka –susurró Suki mientras le daba un codazo en sus costillas-. ¿Puedes dejar de encajar comida en tu boca por un segundo?

-Suki, por favor, esto está bueno –de alguna forma, Sokka se las arregló para decir eso con la boca llena de comida-. Además, no sabes cuando será la próxima vez que encontrarás la especialidad de cada nación en un solo lugar.

Suki suspiró y se frotó la frente.

-Bien, genial… pero todo el mundo te está mirando. Se supone que representes a Aang, no que lo avergüences.

-No lo estoy avergonzando –se enderezó en su asiento, con algo de comida cayendo de su boca semiabierta, Suki retrocedió asqueada- ¿Qué?

-Iré a ver a las otras guerreras… -dijo y lentamente se retiró.

-¡Bueno! ¡Te veo luego! –sonrió y la despidió con la mano. Inmediatamente volvió a su comida.

-Bien, bien, Cabeza Hueca… debí haber sabido que te encontraría con la cara hundida en el plato.

-Aguarden un segundo… yo conozco esa voz –exclamó Sokka, con la boca aún llena, y se incorporó. Se volvió y tragó antes de sonreír-. ¡Toph!

-También me alegro de verte… figurativamente hablando. ¿Y dónde están Katara y Pies-ligeros? –preguntó.

-Aang se fue a la cama temprano. Estaba completamente hecho polvo por su viaje y se caía dormido por los pasillos, entonces tuvimos que arrastrarlo a su cuarto. ¿Por qué? -Sokka sonrió abiertamente-. ¿Lo extrañas?

-Sí, tanto como extraño sus apestosos calcetines –contestó-. ¿Y Katara? Espera... –movió sus pies sobre el piso-. No importa, reconozco sus pisadas. Esta viniendo con... –sus ojos ciegos se ensancharon- No puede ser...

-No me importa lo que tú digas, no lucía como un tomate derretido –una fuerte voz femenina exclamó desde el vestíbulo.

-No dije tomate derretido –la voz de Zuko le replicó sin problemas-. Y aunque no lo dije, esa descripción le queda perfecta.

Un gruñido bajo resonó y detrás de Sokka, su padre también gruñó. Silenciosamente rezó pidiendo que los gruñidos hayan sido de Zuko.

-Hola a todos –dijo Iroh entrando tranquilamente-. ¿Están disfrutando la fiesta? –un coro de voces contentas le contestaron y varias copas se alzaron-. ¡Excelente! Ahora, como algunos de ustedes sabes, el Avatar Aang últimamente ha estado viajando de un lugar a otro y finalmente ha caído exhausto, viéndose incapaz de presentarse en esta cena.

Como se esperaba, numerosos murmullos comenzaron a circular entre la multitud, especulando sobre el paradero del Avatar.

-Esto no está bien… -canturreó Toph.

-Sí… -murmuró Sokka, mirando su plato -. Se acabaron las algas –Toph deslizó su pie sobre el piso e hizo que la cara de Sokka acabase en su plato vacío.

-Compañeros dignatarios –anunció su padre levantándose de la mesa-. Estoy seguro que el Avatar Aang esta descansando. Mi hijo, Sokka, me ha comunicado que el joven fue llevado a su cuarto para que se recostara. Debemos respetar los deseos de nuestro Avatar y concederle un respiro.

-Sí –dijo el Maestro Pakku incorporándose también, al lado del jefe de la Tribu Agua Sur-, estamos todos en deuda con el joven Aang. Después de todo, ha estado viajando sin parar por el bien de todos.

Algunos murmullos más recorrieron a la muchedumbre. Varios continuaban escépticos, más otros se habían calmados con las palabras de los de la Tribu del Agua.

-Si les queda alguna duda, son libres de expresárselas a los representantes del Avatar presentes en la reunión de esta noche –una voz baja y amenazante se oyó desde la entrada atrayendo la atención de la multitud. Zuko estaba allí parado, con el ceño severamente fruncido junto a una figura cubierta de azul. Uno de los brazos de ella, estaba sobre un de los de él, señal de que la estaba escoltando.

A diferencia de su compañero ceñudo, Katara mostraba una cálida sonrisa para la gente allí abajo e incluso alzó una mano en un pequeño y amigable saludo. Estaba vestida con una parka azul limpia y había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Todo está bien –anunció. Apretó el brazo de Zuko fuertemente, como castigándolo por haber usado ese tono-. Aang está bien. Ahora está durmiendo, descansando después de un viaje transoceánico y de haber manifestado su intención de asistir. Por favor, tengan por seguro que el Avatar Aang esta tomando un descanso que le era necesario.

La mayoría de los dignatarios asintieron, compresivos. Katara era famosa por su destreza como joven maestra agua y su amistad con el Avatar. Después de todo, era un hecho conocido que había sido ella quien lo liberó y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Aún así, otros miraron con recelo el cercano contacto que tenía con el Señor del Fuego.

A Iroh no se le había pasado nada. Se acercó ambos y los separó, tomó la mano de Katara, apartándola de Zuko con un movimiento elegante.

-¡Katara! ¡No te pusiste el vestido! –se quejó, decepcionado

Una suave risa sarcástica escapó de los labios de Zuko antes de que pudiese detenerla y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento, Iroh, pero simplemente no me quedaba. Era muy grande para mí.

-Bien, la próxima bien te conseguiremos uno de tu talla –le aseguró Iroh. Mientras se la llevaba miró por encima de su hombro-. Zuko, espero no te moleste que me lleve a Katara.

Zuko se encogió de hombros y se dirigió en la dirección contraria.

-No me molesta. Por favor, Tío, llévatela. Muy, _muy_ lejos.

-No lo escuches –Iroh le dio una palmadita a la mano de Katara-. Está gruñón porque no ha tomado té.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose al primer grupo de dignatarios con los que estaría esa noche.

Las horas fueron pasando y los invitados empezaron a regresar a sus respectivos aposentos. Iroh hablaba efusivamente sobre el éxito de la noche mientras Zuko le daba la última reverencia a la rica pareja del reino tierra que había venido a ofrecer sus servicios.

-¿Qué piensas, Zuko? –Inquirió Iroh palmeándole la espalda-. Una maravillosa velada, ¿no es así? Sin peleas. Sin amenazas de guerra. Yo diría que estuvo muy bien.

-Sí... muy bien –murmuró Zuko. Se pasó una mano por la cara-. Tío, estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.

-El Maestro Paku y yo vamos a tener un agradable juego de Pai Sho. ¿Te nos unes? –preguntó, tan hospitalario como siempre. Zuko simplemente gruñó y Iroh levantó sus manos-. O no. La próxima vez, quizás.

Zuko gruñó más groseramente y salió. Era tarde y él había estado levantado desde el alba, practicando un poco de fuego-control. Después había tenido reuniones todo el día. Y para llenar, estaba mentalmente exhausto de haber estado hablando durante la cena. Parte de él estaba celoso de que hasta el Avatar pudiese escaparse y echarse una siesta.

Lo que daría él por un poco de relajación. Incluso unos pocos minutos, alejado del caótico lío de la política nacional serían bienvenidos. Anduvo por un corredor cubierto, que llevaba a los cuartos privados de la familia real. Al final de la guerra, solamente Iroh y él se estaban quedando allí. Azula aún estaba desaparecida.

Ni por un segundo consideraba la idea de que había muerto en medio de la batalla. Desde pequeño había tratado de deshacerse de su hermana y no creía que una guerra lo hubiera logrado.

-Bien, bien… uno por vez –rió una voz en la oscuridad y giró sobre sí mismo.

Su cuerpo enteró se tensó, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta. Sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad a su alrededor hasta que percibió movimientos en el jardín. A la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir una figura sentada a la orilla del estanque. Estaba semioculta por un árbol, pero de todos modos podía decir que era una silueta femenina. Unos graznidos de pato se escucharon y luego, una risita.

Zuko reconoció la risa y bajó las defensas. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se debatía entre ir o no a la cama ignorando a la loca maestra agua que estaba bajo la lluvia o averiguar porque estaba allí. Caminó hacia los cuartos reales decidido. Su risa resonó por encima de la lluvia. Suspiró y miró hacía el estanque.

Katara sentía los pequeños picotazos en la punta de sus dedos mientras la lluvia empapaba el pan desmenuzado en sus manos. Hacía rato que había dejado de desviar las gotas de agua de sí, al arrodillarse en la orilla. Sus botas se hundían en el lodo y tenía los dobladillos de la bata de invitados, cosidos con oro, sobre el regazo para evitar que se ensuciaran. La bata que tenía encima, se adhería a su cuerpo mientras la lluvia seguía cayéndole. Su cabello pegado a su cabeza, embebido en agua. A pesar de eso, no parecía en lo absoluto, incómoda.

Estaba tan entretenida observando a las cinco crías pato-tortuga alimentarse de su mano que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban chapaleando detrás de ella, ni notó a la figura que se detuvo junto al árbol.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Ah! –Katara gritó, se tiró hacia atrás y miró para arriba-. ¡Zuko! Um… -sus ojos miraron alrededor nerviosamente. Inconscientemente, se alzó la bata, apretándola más contra su pecho, tragando con dificultad. Parado frente a ella, la miraba con desaprobación, frunciendo severamente el ceño. Ella sonrió débilmente y le mostró una mano llena de pan húmedo-. ¿Quieres alimentar a los patos-tortuga?

-Es tarde y está lloviendo –rugió tras ella-, ¿y estás alimentando a los patos-tortuga? Tenía razón. Estás loca.

Entornó los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia delante.

-Para tu información, esta es la primera vez que la mamá y el papá tortuga traen a sus bebés.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber tú eso? –Zuko frunció aún más el ceño. Parte de él no podía creer que estuviese hablando, sobre patos-tortuga, bajo la lluvia después de la medianoche.

-Porque llegaron aquí casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros –esta vez Katara frunció el ceño-. No esperaba que tú lo hubieras notado, ya que estás muy ocupado. Pero son los únicos patos-tortuga en todos los terrenos del palacio. Así que les he estado siguiendo el paso –sonaba bastante orgullosa de haber hecho eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió indignado-. Hay docenas de parejas de patos-tortuga por todo el palacio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? –Zuko se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé. ¿Parece qué paso mi tiempo buscando nidos de patos-tortuga por los terrenos! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! –levantó su barbilla, orgullosamente y se dio vuelta, encaminándose hacia la galería cubierta.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres alimentarlos? –le ofreció. Quedó estático a mitad de camino y Katara se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás debió haberlo dejado irse a dormir. Zuko volvió sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella. Tendió su mano.

-Cuanto más pronto les des de comer, más pronto te irás de mi jardín –Katara sonrió y partió el pan a la mitad, poniendo una de ellas en su mano.

Se arrodilló junto a la orilla, ignorando el barro que salpicó sus togas. Deshizo el pan en varios trozos pequeños y los arrojó al agua.

-¡Ey, qué estás haciendo! –Jadeó Katara-. Nunca lo van a comer si se va al fondo.

-Lo comerán –respondió. Mantuvo los ojos puestos en un particular patito-tortuga que se impulsó hasta donde se había hundido un pedazo de pan y se zambulló-. Esto les enseña a obtener su propia comida. De otra manera, los estarás malcriando y no serán capaces de valerse por sí mismos. Sin mencionar, que si los acostumbras a recibir alimento de tu mano, atacarán a cualquiera esperando comida.

Una mirada de sorpresa invadió su rostro cuando terminó su explicación. Asintió entendiendo y miró de vuelta a la familia pato-tortuga.

-Ah… tú… ¿cómo sabes de eso? –preguntó Katara poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, empezó a deshacer el pan y arrojándolo al agua, lejos de la orilla.

-¿Crees que eres la primer persona que alimenta patos-tortuga aquí?

Katara suspiró cansinamente y miró a los patitos-tortuga terminar su comida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, pero la gente loca a veces no tienen respuestas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Vine a ver los patos-tortuga. Lo hago todas las noches.

Zuko arqueó una ceja y la miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-¿Todas las noches? ¿Vienes todas las noches a ver a los animales?

-Me gustan los animales –se encogió de hombros-. Además, nadie viene por aquí, por lo que encuentro paz y tranquilidad. Sin guardias. Sin criadas. Sin pacientes. Sin Sokka. Sólo tranquilidad.

_Yo podría usar un poco de eso..._ Zuko asintió, entumecido, ignorando la lluvia helada pasando a través de su ropa.

-Me preguntó porque nadie viene por aquí… es un bonito jardín.

-Eso es porque esta en el área de los cuartos reales. Se supone que no debes estar aquí, a menos que seas de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego –le dijo. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron.

-¿Qué? ¡Nadie me dijo! Yo no sabía, yo sólo...

-Cálmate, no te estoy acusando. Además, nadie te dijo nada o te detuvo porque eres uno de los héroes de la guerra. Probablemente hayan asumido que podías ir donde tú quisieras. Puedes agradecerle a mi Tío Iroh por eso.

Ella rió contenta y se sonrió.

-Es un hombre agradable… tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo.

Zuko asintió, dejándose invadir por un cómodo silencio.

-Sí… lo sé...

* * *

-Papá, ya está –dijo Katara levantándose y abrazando al hombro que estaba abordando el barco de regreso al Polo Sur-. Iré a casa tan pronto terminé de curar a las tropas que acaban de llegar. Te lo prometo.

-Si quisieses quedarte, no te detendré –afirmó seriamente-. Pero te extrañaré –Katara sonrió y se soltó del abrazo-. Sokka –llamó y miró por encima de su hija, a su hijo-. Confió en que cuides a tu hermana.

-Papá… -murmuró Katara, avergonzada-. Casi tengo dieciséis…

-Aún no –le recordó con una cálida sonrisa-. ¡Sokka!

-Ya sé, ya sé… mantén a Katara lejos de los problemas, ya conozco la rutina –su hermano le aseguró a su padre-. No te preocupes, papá, estará bien cuidada.

-Excelente. Y Katara –el hombre sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hija. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-: Asegúrate que Sokka no se meta en problemas.

Katara rió y asintió.

-No hay problema, papá.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Vamos! ¡El resto de nosotros también quiere ver a sus hijos! –gritó Bato desde el barco. Saludó con la mano a los dos chicos, mientras su viejo amigo subía penosamente la rampa hacia el navío.

-Adiós, papá. Adiós a todos –Katara y Sokka saludaban mirando como se alejaba del puerto. Lo observaron hasta que navegó hacia el atardecer y se perdió en el horizonte. Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro miró a su hermano.

-No te preocupes –aseveró-. Sólo unas semanas más y estaremos fuera de este horno.

Katara rió por lo bajo y asintió siguiéndole de regreso a los caballos-avestruz que tenían que montar.

Se tomaron su tiempo para retornar al Palacio del Fuego. Para ese momento, casi todos los dignatarios habían regresado a sus casas. Aang había vuelto al Reino Tierra con Toph para tratar de mantener la paz, especialmente en las aldeas que estaban habitados por ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego. Sólo Sokka y Katara permanecían allí, le habían pedido a ella que se quedase hasta que el último herido grave arribase. Ella accedió quedarse y ayudar a sanar las heridas más críticas y ponerlos en condiciones para mandarlos de vuelta a casa.

Echó un vistazo a Sokka, que había estado hablando sin parar de como no podía esperar para llegar a casa y comer los guisados de Gran-Gran Abuela, y sonrió. Se quitó de encima el sentimiento de culpa que había tenido en los últimos días, justo después de que su padre anunciase su regreso al Polo Sur y su intención de que ella le acompañase. Curar a los heridos y enfermos había sido su mayor excusa para quedarse, era verdad, pero había algo más. Algo más egoísta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo están los patos-tortuga?

-¿Qué? –Katara se enderezó en su silla.

-Los patos-tortuga –repitió-. Ya sabes, los patos con caparazón de tortuga. Que hacen cuack y son tiernos y que parecen de peluche. Has estado hablando de ellos desde la primera vez que los viste.

-Ah… los patos-tortuga. ¡Están muy bien! Voy a visitarlos cada noche.

-¡Suena divertido! –Sonrió su hermano-. ¡Ey, por qué no te acompañó esta noche…?

-¡No! –exclamó más rápido de lo que quiso. Sus ojos se abrieron y se cubrió la boca con una mano. A su lado, Sokka frunció el ceño confundido.

-Está bien –balbuceó-. No voy a robártelos…

-Quiero decir… –la mente de Katara luchaba por encontrar una excusa-. Es como… un tiempo a solas.

-A solas –repitió Sokka, incrédulo.

-Sí, a solas… -afirmó-. Sólo yo y los patos-tortuga. Solos –Sokka suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices… aún así, me gustaría ir a verlos antes de que nos vayamos.

Katara rió nerviosamente y asintió.

-Seguro –consintió-. Te llevaré un día –agarró con fuerza las riendas de su caballo-avestruz y miró para delante, hacia el castillo en la distancia.

_Lo siento, Sokka…_ se disculpó silenciosamente. _Pero ya comparto mi tiempo a solas con alguien más. Y creo que él lo necesita más que tú._

Entraron en silencio en los terrenos del palacio y se encontraron con los ayudantes de establo que se encargaron de los caballos-avestruz. Katara les agradeció y se dirigió al palacio.

-Ah, sí, no lo olvides, tenemos que pedirle a Zuko que nos deje mover la tienda de los heridos más graves adentro antes de que el próximo grupo llegue –Sokka le recordó.

-Ah, sí –Katara asintió-. Está bien, te veré luego para comer. Voy a verlo antes de que se me olvida –Sokka cabeceó y siguió caminando mientras Katara doblaba a la izquierda.

Se dirigía al auditorio, mentalmente repasando la lista de razones por las cuales era necesario trasladar la carpa de cuidados intensivo a uno de los edificios del palacio.

Giró en la próxima esquina y por poco choca contra alguien.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención –una voz amable se disculpó. Instintivamente, Katara alzó la vista y vio a un hombre bien vestido frente a ella. Tenía una mirada afectada y líneas de preocupación en su rostro. Sus ojos cargaban tristeza y cansancio-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señor, estoy bien –respondió Katara. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza levemente-. ¿Está usted bien?

-Estoy bien, gracias –el hombre de mediana edad sonrió una vez más y Katara se apartó para dejarle paso.

Lo observó alejarse por el vestíbulo. Por la apariencia de su ropa, era obviamente un hombre rico, probablemente un noble. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Se me hace… familiar… Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino hacia el auditorio. _Razón número uno… mantenerlos en un solo lugar será más beneficioso para el proceso de curación_.

-Sí, estoy seguro –la voz de Zuko se oía desde el pasillo y Katara apuró el paso. Quería alcanzarlo antes de que se desapareciera en otra reunión-. Será puesta bajo arresto domiciliario por un mes.

-¿Y sus armas?

-Procure que todas sean confiscadas y destruidas –ordenó.

-Sí, mi señor.

Katara llegó a la entrada del auditorio justo cuando dos guardas salían. Echó un vistazo al interior y vio a Zuko sentado en su trono, detrás de una baja pared de fuego. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos frotando su frente. Vacilante, entró.

-¿Zuko?

Sus manos bajaron al levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos escudriñaron las llamas y las sombras que bailaban a través de los pilares.

-Katara –susurró-. Lamento no haber podido darle a tu padre una despedida apropiada. He estado indispuesto la tarde entera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

-No hay problema. Fue una cosa melosa de abrazos y eso, de todas formas. Ya sabes… no el tipo de cosas que tú haces. Como sea, ¿estás ocupado ahora?

-No, no… ¿Qué sucede?

Katara arrugó el entrecejo levemente y se acercó al trono.

-¿Estás bien, Zuko? Suenas cansado.

-Escucha, entre más pronto me dices lo que necesitas, más pronto puedo cenar e irme a la cama –contestó bruscamente.

Katara suspiró y se encogió de hombros ante su actitud.

-En nombre del equipo médico, vengo a pedir el traslado de la enfermería de los heridos graves al interior, preferiblemente a uno de los cuartos libres en el ala sur del palacio…

-Está bien.

-Espera a oír las razones antes de que digas que no –comenzó Katara, levantando las manos-. Uno, sería mejor no volverlos tan pronto después de…

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? –Gritó Zuko interrumpiéndola, callando efectivamente a la morena maestra agua-. ¡Dije que estaba bien! Usen cualquiera de las habitaciones del ala sur. Si necesitan más mesas o camas, pídanselas al personal.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Katara, sorprendida. Estaba segura de que iba a decir que no-. ¿Podemos usarlas?

-¿Las quieren o no? –interpeló violentamente. Katara asintió y él alzó la mano despidiéndola-. ¡Entonces deja de hacer preguntas y vete!

Debió usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar de emoción. En vez de eso, le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y se echó a correr hacia la puerta para contarles a los doctores.

-¡Gracias, Zuko! ¡Eres grandioso! –dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció fuera de la puerta mientras Zuko se desplomaba en su asiento.

-Tío… -llamó Zuko cansinamente, sin molestarse en mirar hacia el almohadón donde su Tío estaba sentado, más abajo que él. Iroh estaba tomando té tranquilamente, escondido detrás de un pilar y fuera de la vista de Katara-. ¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que es una buena idea trasladar a los heridos más críticos a un establecimiento más permanente –musitó.

-No – Zuko frunció el ceño-. Con Mai. Es la tercera vez que su padre viene pidiéndome perdón en nombre de su hija. Es un buen hombre y sé que ella le importa. Pero después de todo, ella ayudó a Azula y… -su voz se apagó, sonando inseguro.

Iroh contempló su taza de té.

-Zuko, sabes que yo creo en las segundas oportunidades. Y Mai y Ty Lee no son malas chicas, solo amigas leales a Azula. No puedes culparlas por eso.

-Lo sé… lo sé… -Zuko levantó la cabeza y miró a las llamas frente a él-. Quiere reinstaurar en Mai el estatus de noble y el perdón por haber ayudado a mi hermana. Pero nunca hemos podido encontrar el cuerpo de Azula, y por lo que sabemos aún esta viva en algún lugar y Mai podría estar ayudándola.

-Por lo que su padre nos ha dicho, Mai ha pasado cada día en casa y no se le conocen visitantes –le recordó con calma-. Si estás tan preocupado, podemos ponerle guardias para que la observen. Incluso traerla al palacio y ponerla bajo arresto domiciliario. Después de todo, no sería justo que no la perdonases siendo que has perdonado a miles de soldados que trabajaron bajo las órdenes de Azula y de tu padre.

Zuko masculló la situación en voz baja. Siguió mirando fijamente a las llamas por un rato más antes de ponerse silenciosamente de pie.

-Voy a… pensarlo un poco más... –sin hacer ruido se encaminó hacia las puertas detrás de su trono y se deslizó fuera del auditorio.

Ty Lee había sido fácilmente perdonada. Tan pronto Azula cayó y Zuko tomó el poder, corrió de vuelta al circo. Había estado triste ante la perdida de su amiga, pero nunca quiso ser parte de la guerra en primer lugar. Mai se había unido simplemente para no estar aburrida. No se distinguía por matar, tampoco. Pero cuando lanzas cuchillos, dardos o diferentes objetos punzo-cortantes, como estilo de pelea, alguien está destinado a ser dañado. El Avatar y sus amigos eran apenas un objetivo para esas tres niñas.

Ya estaba oscuro y Zuko se dirigió a los cuartos reales, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacerle saber su decisión mañana al padre de Mai.

-¡Piensa rápido! –vio algo del tamaño de un puño volar en dirección a su cabeza y rápidamente levantó su mano. Atrapó en el aire el pedazo de pan y parpadeó inexpresivamente dándose cuenta de que era. Una risa divertida resonó en el estanque-. ¡Ey, Señor del Fuego! ¿Demasiado cansado para ayudar a alimentar a los patos-tortuga esta noche?

El pan suave quedó en su mano, mientras el miraba hacia el estanque a la figura que lo invitaba, envuelta en su usual bata de huésped y, lo que asumió como, encima de la ropa de dormir. Katara estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas y una bola de pan en una mano. Su caballo estaba suelto por ser de noche y había leves ondas marrones alrededor de su cara. Y estaba sonriendo, como siempre.

-Estoy cansado –dijo simplemente y le lanzó de vuelta el pan. Ella lo atrapó con la otra mano.

-Sí, eso parece.

Dejó salir un gruñido bajo.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para alimentar a los patos-tortuga esta noche. Necesito descansar un poco.

-Descansar –repitió Katara interrogante-. No sabía que le cansaba tanto al gran y poderoso Señor del Fuego sentarse en una piedra llana y arrojar bolas de pan al agua.

Zuko bufó indignado.

-Al menos reconoces que soy grande y poderoso.

-Está bien… pero tú te lo pierdes –Katara se encogió de hombros. Se dio vuelta yendo hacia la orilla del estanque. Zuko se quedó mirándola mientras alzaba los dobladillos de su bata antes de sentarse en una gran piedra chata al lado del estanque. Sus ojos permanecieron en el pedazo de tierra que había mandado a colocar el día después de su primera sesión alimentando a los patos-tortuga.

Con toda la lluvia, el suelo estaba inundado y sus ropas, como las de Katara, estaban manchadas de barro. Cuando se quejó, Katara se encogió de hombros y sólo le dijo que cuando uno une agua con tierra, se forma barro y que eso era inevitable. La noche siguiente, cuando ella llegó, él estaba sentado en una piedra plana con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, como si le hubiese ganado. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a lanzar el pan en bolas, se preguntó si no era ella quien le había ganado a él.

Después de eso, cada noche, alrededor de medianoche, los dos se encontrarían por casualidad en la piedra debajo del árbol. Katara siempre traería pan para alimentar los patos-tortuga. A veces, hablarían de tonterías. A veces harían comparaciones entre el Polo Sur y la Nación del Fuego. Pero la mayoría de las veces, se establecería un silencio cómodo con nada más que el sonido del agua y de los patos-tortuga.

Zuko se agarró de la parte superior de la barandilla. Con un movimiento fluido, le saltó por encima y paso al otro lado, aterrizando en el césped. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la piedra. Katara ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que se estaba acercando. Es más, sólo se corrió un poquito sobre la piedra y levantó un pedazo de pan. Él lo tomó y se sentó a su lado, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Parece que va a llover esta noche –dijo Katara con normalidad mientras rasgaba un pedazo de su pan-. ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres quedarte afuera? Tu bata se va a embarrar otra vez.

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –le contestó orgulloso, imitando sus movimientos-. ¿Encontraron la habitación para los heridos más graves?

-Encontramos una perfecto. Gracias –el asintió solemnemente.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio mirando a los patitos-tortuga perseguirse los unos a los otros alrededor del estanque. La madre y el padre pato-tortuga los miraban cuidadosamente desde lejos, listos para intervenir en cualquier momento y salvarlo.

-¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Escuchó a Katara moverse para mirarlo, pero mantuvo su vista clavada delante de él.

-¿Segundas oportunidades? –inquirió con calma. Sonrió alegremente-. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nunca sabes si una persona puede cambiar para mejor y creo que todos debemos tener una posibilidad para probarlo. Quiero decir, tú tuviste una segunda oportunidad y te volviste para mejor.

Permaneció callado y por fin cabeceó.

-Entonces, ¿tú le daría una segunda oportunidad a tus enemigos?

-Ya lo he hecho –le recordó. Arrojó el último trozo de su pan al estanque y se volvió para mirarlo-. Tú también lo hiciste. Creo que ya lo sabes –agregó tranquila.

El joven Señor del Fuego dejo que un bebé pato-tortuga comiera los restos de pan de su mano. Lo observó regresar junto a sus hermanos y apoyó su mano sobre su regazo.

-Gracias.

Una mano calida se deslizó por encima de la suya. Unos dedos delgados enlazaron los suyos y los apretaron delicadamente.

-No fue nada –le aseguró en voz baja. Los ojos de ella permanecían en las pequeñas criaturas que nadaban delante de ellos-. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Una gota de agua aterrizó entre ellos y pronto, se vieron atrapados por la lluvia.

Unos ojos dorados se cerraron, cansados, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Sacó su mano debajo de la de ella y por un momento Katara sintió caérsele el alma hasta los pies. Fue invadida por la humillación, así también como por una ola de rechazo. Mentalmente se maldijo por actuar tan impulsivamente. Sólo había querido asegurarle que siempre iba a estar dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Ella no había querido que un simple gesto significara más que eso. Pero quizás sí. Repasando los movimientos en su cabeza, se reprendió a sí misma por haber siquiera pensado que Zuko la quería como a una buena amiga y no solo como a una campesina de la Tribu Agua que había tolerado por la paz.

¿Había comprendido él, el verdadero significado? ¿Estaba indignado? ¿Enojado? ¿Dejaría de alimentar a los patos-tortuga con ella? Estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando una más grande y callosa la cubrió con cuidado. Los dedos de él se acomodaron entre lo de ellas uniendo sus manos tranquilizadoramente.

Él estaría allí la próxima noche.

* * *

N.A. ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Avatar, así que por favor sepan disculpar algo muy OOC o que no sea así. Esto fue escrito después del capítulo 30 y algo, así que sólo tenemos hasta ahora a los personajes mencionados. Por favor sean amables: comentarios, preguntas y críticas son siempre bienvenidas. ¡Por favor, no flames! ¡Gracias por leer!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: ¿Cómo va? Soy nueva en este género y acá traigo una traducción de la señorita DamageCtrl a quien admiro mucho. Rythm of the Rain es el original y aquí les va el link._

_www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3108579 /1 / RhythmoftheRain (y guiones bajos entre cada palabra)_

_Sin los espacios, obvio, el link para la autora, lo pueden encontrar entre mis favoritos. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer Cáp. (Son 25 en total) y los iré subiendo poco a poco. Para esta semana, no, sino para fines de la otra prometo traerles el segundo. Ya que me voy de vacaciones_

_Un beso, que estén bien_

_MTBlack._

_Go? (yo le aviso a la autora, y de paso me dicen que tal lo hice con la traducción :P)_


	2. Capítulo II

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Amaba los sueños, o más bien los recuerdos que aparecían cuando dormía. Los días de libertad cuando volaba sobre un bisonte de seis patas. Los gritos de su hermano resonando entre las nubes cuando correteaba detrás de un ingenioso lémur sobre la enorme silla de montar. El angelical sonido de la risa de una joven maestra tierra al decir una broma hábil. Las entusiasmadas acciones de un joven Avatar destinado a la grandeza.

Extrañaba los días en los que se despertaba sobre roca dura, escuchando los ronquidos de Sokka y el castañeteo de Momo. Una cama era agradable. Era cómoda, caliente y estaba adentro. Pero nada podía reemplazar a la libertad que venía al viajar con sus amigos.

¿Realmente había pasado un año desde que había encontrado a Aang atrapado en un iceberg? Parecía como si sólo hubiese sido ayer.

-¡Katara! -La familiar voz de Sokka atravesó las puertas de su dormitorio-. ¡Ey, Katara, Aang y Toph acaban de llegar con los últimos heridos! ¡Quieren saber cuando irás a la enfermería!

Desde debajo de una pila de mantas rojas, un ojo azul se abrió. Cansinamente ojeó el exterior desde su fortaleza de mantas y almohadas. Estaba en su cuarto y había... ¿luz? Se quitó las mantas de encima y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron su habitación, confundida. Su ventana no daba al este ¿Por qué había tanta luz siendo tan temprano en la mañana?

-¡Katara! -Sokka golpeó la puerta una vez más-. ¿Estás despierta?

-¿Sokka? -llamó fatigosamente. Alzó una mano y se frotó sus ojos somnolientos-. ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? -Su voz pegó un brinco-. Katara, ya está por servirse el almuerzo abajo.

Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? -de una patada se quitó de encima las mantas y salió tropezando de la cama. Sokka se echó hacia atrás al oír unos pasos pesados dirigiéndose a la puerta. Un momento después, la abría una maestra agua de cabello trenzado-. ¿Qué quieres decir con almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Eh... hola, ya pasa del mediodía -contestó, poniéndole delicadamente una mano en la frente. La miró suspicaz-. ¿Todo está bien? Generalmente, tú no te quedas dormida.

-_Nunca_ me quedo dormida -exclamó mientras corría de regreso a su cuarto-. Diles que tan pronto me vista iré a la enfermería.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres algo de comer? -inquirió, preocupado. Ella lo ignoró mientras recogía su ropa y se metía en el baño adyacente.

-¡A diferencia de ti, no necesito comer! -gritó. La puerta del baño se cerró de un portazo y Sokka hizo una mueca.

-¡Está bien! -Respondió también a los gritos-. ¡Te veo en la enfermería!

Katara no prestó ni la más mínima atención al sonido de las puertas que se cerraban mientras abría el grifo de agua de la bañera. Se quitó la ropa de dormir, dejándola en el suelo, antes de saltar a la bañera a medio llenar. Sin molestarse en esperar a que estuviese llena, se metió y procedió a hacer agua control sobre sí misma hasta que estuvo limpia. Se enjuagó y se vistió rápidamente. Solamente se detuvo delante del espejo, el tiempo suficiente para arreglar su trenza antes de salir corriendo.

Acortó camino a través de los pasillos, tan rápido como pudo; esperando no llegar demasiado tarde para curar a los heridos. _¡Estúpida Katara! ¡Cómo pudiste haber olvidado que llegarían esta mañana!_, se regañó mentalmente. Dobló en una esquina y pasó junto a alguien sin siquiera ver quien era.

-¡Katara! -Zuko saltó fuera del camino justo cuando Katara corría a su lado. Su menta parecía estar en otro lugar mientras se apuraba hacia las escaleras-. ¡Katara!

Pareció que ella había escuchado su voz cuando se deslizó hacia un alto de la escalera y tropezó antes de darse vuelta.

-¡Zuko, buenos días! ¡Quiero decir, buenas tardes! ¡No puedo hablar ahora, tengo que ir a la enfermería! -salió como una exhalación girando sobre sí misma y lanzándose escaleras abajo.

El Señor del Fuego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. Había estado yendo a ver a Katara, personalmente. En ese momento, acababa de regresar de la enfermería y al no encontrarla, asumió que estaba con el Avatar. Cuando Aang le dijo que no la había visto, comenzó a preocuparse. Habían estado sentados bajo la lluvia por bastante tiempo la noche anterior, incluso después de que los patos-tortuga se habían retirado, y se preguntaba si no habría enfermado.

Ninguno había dicho nada después de que hubiese movido su mano sobre la de ella, y la habían enlazado. No había querido moverse. Y no se movieron, ni siquiera pronunciaron palabra. Solo se sentaron. Juntos. Hasta que sintió su mano escaparse de la suya. Giró su cabeza y la vio balaceándose a un lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era uniforme. Se había quedado dormida bajo la lluvia. Pudo atraparla justo antes de que cayera al estanque y la despertó sacudiéndola delicadamente.

Aún media dormida, la morena de ojos azules murmuró algo sobre ir a acostarse y se disculpó por haberlo tenido afuera tanto tiempo. Se levantó cuidadosamente, con las piernas temblándole y levantó la mano para evitar que la lluvia la mojara más mientras caminaba hacia la galería cubierta. Zuko la siguió, preguntándose si sería capaz de llegar a destino. Bostezando cansinamente, ella aún estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para secar sus ropas con agua control. Se había irritado al verla.

¡No era de extrañar que no le molestara mojarse! ¡No le tomaba mucho tiempo secarse! A pesar de eso, le preocupaba que la lluvia le hubiese afectado antes de que se secara. Miró de vuelta hacia el corredor de donde había venido y desechó la idea de que estuviese enferma. Obviamente, estaba lo suficientemente bien para curar a los heridos y solo se había quedado dormida por haber permanecido despierta hasta tarde.

-Señor Zuko -un guardia apareció en la parte superior de la escalera y se inclinó mientras se apuraba hacia el Señor del Fuego-. El antiguo Gobernador de Omashu acaba de llegar con su hija. Están esperando en su auditorio.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaré allí ahora mismo.

* * *

Se secó el sudor de su frente mientras salía de la enfermería. Detrás de ella, Sokka cerró la puerta.

-Lo hiciste bien, Katara. Los doctores dijeron que sanaran bien.

-Estoy contenta de haber podido llegar con ellos hoy -admitió cansada-. Francamente, no sé que me pasó. Nunca me duermo.

-Probablemente, solo estabas cansada -Sokka le aseguró-. Después de todo, has estado en la enfermería todos los días prácticamente.

-Sí... supongo que eso... -Katara estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza-. No puedo esperar para cenar e irme a la cama.

Sokka sacudió la cabeza, comprensivamente.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Nada abre más el apetito que estar mirando fijamente por horas heridas sangrantes, costras y quemaduras.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo encontremos a Aang y Toph y vayamos a comer.

-Bueno, no tendrás que buscar mucho - anunció una voz femenina -. ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? - Exclamó Toph dando un golpecito con su pie-. ¡Estoy hambrienta!

-Lo siento, Toph -sonrió Katara, débilmente-. Dado que me desperté tarde, me tardé más de lo esperado. Pero al menos no tenemos que esperar a que se sirva la comida.

-Por supuesto que no, se ha estado enfriando sobre la mesa desde hace una hora -Toph se acercó a Katara y le agarró la mano antes de arrastrarla hacia delante- ¡Vamos antes de que Momo se coma todo!

Caminaron a través del corredor hacia un pequeño comedor donde Katara, Sokka y Aang, cada que estaban en el área, tenían sus comidas. Al pasar por la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que había un plato extra en la mesa rectangular. Aang se sentó a un lado de la mesa, lanzando uvas a su boca mientras Momo estaba en el diván a su lado mascando, con ganas y ruido, un durazno.

Directamente enfrente de él, a la cabeza de la mesa, estaba Zuko, quien ya había comenzado a comer. Katara se detuvo junto a la mesa cuando Toph la soltó para ubicarse en uno de los asientos. Miró a Zuko, sorprendida. Él nunca comía con ellos. Cenaba con su Tío en una habitación diferente.

_Quizás quiso comer contigo esta vez..._ Katara sacudió la cabeza, sacándose tal idea de la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de sonrojarse.

-Ey... -Sokka frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió señalando al señor del Fuego.

Esparcida sobre la mesa, había una amplia variedad de frutas, vegetales y panes para el vegetariano de Aang, y algunos platos de carne para Sokka y los demás. Un ramo verde, elegantemente arreglado, había sido colocado en el centro para agregar color.

Zuko no se molestó en reconocerlo y levantó su palitos hacia la boca.

-Vivo aquí -le recordó sin rodeos-. Y podrías ser más cortés, teniendo en cuenta que yo permito que se queden aquí y coman mi comida.

Sokka siguió con el ceño fruncido un momento más, más se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Toph.

-Katara -llamó por encima del hombro mientras tomaba la porción más cercana de carne-. ¿No vas a sentarte?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí... -Katara sacudió la cabeza suavemente y sentó en el último lugar que quedaba frente a su hermano. Tomó un gran trago de agua de su taza antes de agarrar unas bolas de masa guisada-. Entonces... Zuko... -de repente sintió mucho calor-. ¿Qué te trajo a cenar con los campesinos? -empezó, tratando de sonar casual.

-Tenía hambre y estaba por aquí. La comida ya estaba lista, así que decidí comer -respondió, sin algo más que un leve vistazo.

-¡Me parece bien! -exclamó Sokka antes de devorar su comida.

-Katara, ¿cómo va la enfermería? -preguntó Aang alegremente, sentándose derecho.

-Creo que hoy progresamos bastante, Aang -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-. Veinte personas entraron y me las arreglé para curar las muchas heridas de los pacientes más graves. Mañana probablemente podré hacer más.

-Es bueno oír eso -Aang sonrió amplia y radiantemente-. Realmente estaban sufriendo en el barco de camino aquí. Les dije que tú podrías ayudarlos.

-Mientras ellos me dejen ayudarlos, yo les ayudaré -aseveró. Lentamente, masticó su comida y Toph alzó la vista de la suya.

-No te oyes muy bien, princesita -Toph frunció el entrecejo- ¿No dormiste bien anoche? Te dormiste.

-Sí, estoy segura de haber dormido bien -a medida que hablaba, su voz bajaba. No pudo evitar mirar a Zuko -. Simplemente fui a la cama tarde anoche y eso agravó mi trabajo en la enfermería, sólo estoy un poco agotada.

-Tal vez debas tomar un descanso -sugirió Sokka -. Siempre estás en la enfermería o revisando a los pacientes. Te mereces uno.

-No querrás terminar como yo -le dijo Aang-. En un minuto estás caminando, y al otro te despiertas en una cama con un lémur en tu cabeza.

Katara dibujó una sonrisa pequeña.

-No estoy tan mal, Aang. Pero gracias. Tan pronto comience a curar a los últimos pacientes mañana, me tomaré unos días libres y descansaré. ¿Qué les parece?

Sokka, Toph y Aang corearon su aprobación, mientras Katara comía, se reía por lo bajo.

-Ey, Cabeza hueca, pásame el pan.

Sokka respondió algo en voz baja al pasarle la bandeja de pan a Toph. Katara abrió bien grande sus ojos azules.

-Eso me recuerda, dame dos rodajas -tan pronto Toph tomó una porción para ella, levantó sus manos y Aang le envió la bandeja haciendo aire control.

Al levantar las dos pequeñas porciones de pan, no notó la mirada de Zuko sobre ella.

-¿Aún alimentas a esos patos tortuga? -curioseó Aang. Dos ojos dorados se arrugaron hasta hacerse diminutos mirando a Aang recelosamente. ¿Cómo sabía?

-Sip -asintió Katara-. Cada noche. Ya se han familiarizado conmigo.

-Has estado hablando de esas cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí -observó Toph-. Tienes que dejarme agarrar uno antes de que me vaya.

-Realmente son muy tiernos, Toph -aseguró Katara-. Son cinco bebés y sus padres. Voy a alimentarlos esta noche.

-¿Puedo ir? -pidieron Aang y Toph al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron, sorprendidos y Zuko quedó a medio masticar.

A su izquierda, Sokka soltó un gruñido.

-De ninguna manera... es el "tiempo a solas" de Katara. La última vez que le pregunté si podía ir, casi me come.

Sin que el resto del grupo lo viera, Zuko arqueó una ceja. Sus ojos se dirigieron veloces a Katara y sonrió levemente satisfecho. Sus bronceadas mejillas se estaban coloreando atractivamente mientras fulminaba su hermano con la mirada.

-No te comí. Sólo dije que era mi tiempo a solas. Pero, ¿por qué no vamos a verlos después de cenar? Y podemos ver a los bebés nadar -invitó-. Trataré de conseguir uno para ti, Toph.

La jovencita sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con los patos-tortugas después?

-¿Qué quieres decir con después? -inquirió. Se puso un poco de comida en la boca y miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

Sokka tragó un pedazo de carne y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, después de haberlos engordado -Katara empalideció frente a él, adivinando a dónde quería llegar su hermano-. ¿Planeas rostizarlos o sofreírlos...?

Una hoja de la planta que tenía delante estalló en llamas y él soltó un grito mientras se echaba hacía atrás y caía de la silla. Aang abrió grande los ojos y Toph miró alrededor, insegura de lo que acababa de pasar. Katara gritó ahogadamente y se giró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Zuko? -demandó.

Los ojos de Zuko estaban fijos en el guerrero de la Tribu Agua que había caído, penetrándolo.

-No te atrevas a tocar a esos patos tortugas -amenazó en voz baja.

Sokka levantó su cabeza y miró a Zuko, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¡Relájate! ¡No dije que íbamos a comérnoslos!

-Zuko -Katara frunció el ceño. Estaba arrodillada junto su hermano, ayudándolo a levantarse-. Sokka sólo tiene una cosa en mente y eso es: comida. Comida y carne son sinónimos para él. No quiso decir que los iba a cazar.

-Sólo son patos-tortuga -refunfuñó Sokka mientras levantaba la silla y tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Son la última familia de patos-tortuga en los jardines del palacio -rugió Zuko. Apretó los dientes para dejar de intimidar a Sokka-. Están en los jardines privados de los cuartos reales. No debes molestarlos -añadió en voz baja.

-Bien... bien -cabeceó Sokka y Katara volvió a su asiento. Aang se dio cuenta de la tensión del ambiente y tiró de la cola de Momo. El lémur hizo un sonido estridente mirándolo interrogante. Con un delicado tirón, Momo soltó un chillido y dejó caer el durazno.

-Oh, ¡miren a Momo! ¡Está entusiasmado por ir a ver a los patos tortugas, ¿no es así, chico? -preguntó enérgicamente. El lémur correteó por la mesa y se sentó al lado de Katara, tomando otro durazno y empezando a morderlo.

-Iremos allí en un segundo, Momo -le aseguró Katara, palmeándole la cabeza.

Pronto, la cena terminó y Aang y sus amigos salieron con Katara diciéndoles como había nombrado a los bebés patos-tortuga. Zuko se apoyó contra su asiento y limpió su boca con una servilleta. Quizás se había pasado incendiando algo tan cerca del hermano de Katara. Pero es que... le gustaban los patos tortugas.

-Zuko -la sombra de Iroh pasó a través de la puerta y soltó un profundo suspiro-. Así que es aquí dónde has estado. No fuiste al comedor principal.

-Aquí era más conveniente -respondió fríamente-. ¿No has comido aún, Tío?

-Sí, comí. Solo -agregó haciendo un leve puchero-. Este pobre viejo no tuvo a nadie con quien comer o con quien hablar. Es aburrido hablar con uno mismo, sabes. Ahí estaba yo, solo en un cuarto mientras tú estabas en compañía del Avatar y dos adorables señoritas.

Zuko suspiró.

-Lamento no haberte invitado a comer con nosotros, Tío.

Iroh rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo estoy bromeando. Disfruté comer solo. Pero quería hablar contigo sobre tu decisión.

-¿Con Mai?

-¿Sobre quién más sino? -dijo-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Zuko, por perdonarla y devolverle su título. Su familia apreció enormemente el gesto.

-Sí, lo sé... su padre ya me prometió todo su apoyo por hacerlo.

-Y todo eso está genial y está bien, pero no olvides a los demás nobles -Iroh le recordó. Zuko arrugó los ojos y miró a su Tío, mosqueado-. Tú tienes ahora el visto bueno de esa familia... pero aún quedan muchos otros nobles, algunos de los cuales tenían intereses en la guerra y estaban con ella y que siguen viéndote como el príncipe desterrado.

Zuko exhaló ruidosamente y levantó los brazos en el aire.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga, Tío? Ya perdoné a los nobles que estaban involucrados de alguna forma con mi padre o mi hermana. Creo que actué limpia y justamente con esto.

-Y así es, Zuko, así es -acordó Iroh-. Sin embargo... algo salió a la luz cuando hablaba con la madre de Mai afuera del Auditorio.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

Iroh vaciló por un momento.

-Quiero que lo oigas de mí antes de que los rumores empiecen a circular -comenzó el viejo general-. Casamiento.

Zuko miró fijamente a su Tío, incrédulo.

-¿Casamiento? ¡Tengo diecisiete años! -gritó exasperado.

-Tienes la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio -señaló Iroh-. Como el nuevo Señor del Fuego, eres el noble más poderoso de la región. Ahora que las cosas se están asentando, los nobles pronto empezarán a ofrecerte sus hijas.

Zuko arrugó los ojos. Había olvidado esa pequeña parte de la vida noble; matrimonios políticos.

-No -se empujó de la mesa y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es demasiado pronto. La nación aún no esta lo suficientemente estable como para que yo piense en buscar esposa.

Iroh cabeceó compresivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Zuko suspiró y enfrentó al viejo hombre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices?

-Porque debes saberlo -puntualizó. Tomó los hombros de su sobrino firmemente-. Prepárate, Zuko. La Nación del Fuego ansía estabilidad y hay muchos que creen que uno necesita esposa para mostrar estabilidad.

Zuko exhaló e inhaló repetidas veces y asintió. Su Tío tenía razón. Si él, como Señor del Fuego, no parecía tener una vida personal estable, ellos no creerían que su mandato sobre una enorme nación fuera estable.

-Entien... entiendo, Tío.

Iroh palmeó suavemente sus hombro y lo soltó. Zuko salió hacia la puerta, sin embargo escuchó que su Tío lo llamaba una vez más.

-Zuko -el joven Señor del Fuego se detuvo en la entrada-. Ama a tu país, pero no traiciones a tu corazón.

* * *

Toph reía contenta mientras una bebé pato-tortuga le mordisqueaba los dedos.

-Sus picos se sienten divertido.

-Sí, divertidos... -gruño Sokka frotándose su mano herida. Había estado tratando de atrapar un patito-tortuga cuando se resbaló y cayó al agua; su mano voló y casi aplasta a uno de los bebes. Tan pronto se sentó, se encontró con una furiosa madre pato-tortuga graznando y picoteando incesantemente. Ahora, su mano palpitaba con un dolor apagado, recuerdo de uno de los padres.

-Te dijimos que no te acercaras al agua -le manifestó Katara en tono confidencial-. ¿Pero nos hiciste caso...?

-¡No! -concluyeron Aang y Toph. Sokka puso los ojos en blanco. Por encima de ellos, Momo corría de un lado a otro entre las ramas de los árboles, de vez en cuando, sacando la cabeza para otear su alrededor antes de sumergirse de nuevo entre las hojas y correr a toda prisa un rato mas.

-Sí, bueno, tú casi aplastas a su bebé -le recordó Aang, sentándose sobre una de las rocas, a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Toph y Katara tomaron asiento en la piedra plana.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Bueno, la mamá pato-tortuga no sabía eso -sonrió Katara. El gruñido de Sokka se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Me voy a la cama! -anunció-. ¡Los veo mañana! -saludó con su mano sana y se encaminó hacia el palacio.

-Yo también debería ir a dormir -bostezó Toph-. He estado levantada desde el alba. ¡Buenas! -se empujó a sí misma desde dónde había estado sentada y se fue tras Sokka.

-¡Buenas noches! -corearon Aang y Katara. Vieron a la maestra tierra ciega desparecer en el interior del palacio. Katara miró a Aang- ¿Seguro de que no está cansando?

-¡Nop! -Aang dibujó una amplia sonrisa y saltó hacia ella. Aterrizó con elegancia a su lado y se sentó sobre la piedra-. Fuimos en barco esta vez, así que no tuve que estar despierto toda la noche volando.

-Ya veo -asintió Katara-. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de los patos-tortuga?

-Son geniales -dijo-. Sí que les gusta comer. ¿Sólo comen pan?

-No, también comen plantas acuáticas -contestó ella-. Por eso les dije que arrojaran las bolas de pan al fondo, al ir por ellas allá abajo, encontrarían las plantas.

-Oh -Aang cabeceó. Volvió su cara hacia Katara y estudió la expresión de su rostro. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza floja de la que salían varios mechones. Se veía cansada y exhausta, sin embargo, al mirar a la bandada de aves nadar en el estanque parecía relajada-. Ey, Katara...

-¿Si, Aang?

-¿Por qué estás en los jardines privados de los cuartos reales? -le preguntó, repitiendo las palabras que el joven Señor del Fuego había dicho en la cena-. Me dijeron que solo miembros de la familia real podían venir aquí.

Katara quedó estática en su lugar.

-¿Qué?

Su mano inconscientemente tiró de los dobladillos de su camiseta.

-En realidad... tienes razón -admitió-. Yo no sabía y estaba dando vueltas por ahí. Vi los patos-tortuga aquí, por lo que seguí viniendo. Zuko, en realidad me atrapó y me lo dijo.

Aang pareció levemente sorprendido

-¿Y te dejó quedarte?

Katara se mantuvo en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió.

-Él dijo que probablemente su Tío haya ordenado a todo el servicio que teníamos pase libre a cualquier lugar en el palacio, y por eso nadie me dijo nada o trató de detenerme cuando vine aquí.

-Oh -musitó-. Fue amable de su parte dejar que te quedarás.

Ella sonrió y suavemente se acercó a Aang, golpeándole el brazo con cariño.

-Eras tú el que dijo que era un buen chico.

-¿Qué puedo decir? -Sonrió Aang-. Soy un buen juez de carácter -ambos rieron quedamente por un rato largo antes de que Aang estirara sus abrazos-. Bueno, creo que iré a dormir.

-¿Ya? -preguntó, genuinamente decepcionada-. Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas cansado.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Es que... quiero ir a ver a Appa antes de ir a dormir -confesó. Miró hacia el árbol, sobre sus cabezas-. ¡Momo! ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Visitemos a Appa!

El lémur blanco y negro corrió por una rama y saltó en la calva cabeza de Aang. Rió cuando la cola de Momo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-¡Buenas noches, chicos! -Katara los despidió con la mano y Aang y Momo le respondieron el saludo antes de echar a correr hacia el palacio. Ella suspiró y se tiró sobre sus brazos. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado sobre ella.

De repente, deseó que lloviese de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se sonrió, recordando la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya mientras las gotas de agua fresca los mojaban por completo. Su mano era áspera e insensible por los años de prácticas y peleas. Rememoró su habilidad con las espadas y después la máscara azul que usó cuando trataba de estar encubierto.

Aang sinceramente creía que era una buena persona. Aún así, ella y Sokka habían estado recelosos de él cuando se unió al grupo. Había sido un largo viaje, pero al final, se había convencido de que era un buen amigo. Quizás no habían llegado a ser tan cercanos. Después de todo, fuego y agua siempre eran polos opuestos. Pero parte de ella sentía que él estaba contento teniéndolos cerca. Porque, por primera vez, tenía amigos de verdad.

Abrió sus ojos y miró de nuevo el cielo nocturno. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a verlo como algo más que un autoritario, engreído, obstinado, maestro fuego compañero de armas?

¿Cuándo la ató a un árbol? Si debía ser sincera, encontraba esa especie de confianza atractiva, pero el hecho de que era un rehén dejaba atrás cualquier tipo de atracción. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraron, ella admiró su fuerza y habilidad para controlar el fuego. Entendió lo mucho que trabajó para dominar ese estilo y que era muy hábil. Un apasionado por su país y sus objetivos. Tenía determinación y fortaleza.

Incluso cuando era un fugitivo, tenía pasión y vigor. Pelear a su lado contra su hermana se sentía bien. Se sentían como un equipo. Y cuanto más veía de él, cuánto más tiempo pasaba con el, más entendía su proceder. Aprendió a respetar su espacio y dónde marcar los límites con sus insultos. A Sokka le había tomado un poquito más de tiempo darse cuento de eso.

En las últimas semanas, pasar pequeños momentos cada noche a su lado sin gritarse era... agradable. Era diferente que estar con Sokka o Aang o cualquier otro. Y había comenzado a sentir que él también disfrutaba compartir ese silencio, aunque no lo admitiera. Katara apoyó su mano contra su pecho y lo encerró.

Aún a riesgo de sonar como una niña cursi, ella no quería que la otra noche terminara.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus amiguitos? -pegó un respingo en su asiento y volvió bruscamente su cabeza para mirar al nuevo visitante.

Un muchacho ricamente vestido se le unió en la piedra plana y contempló a los conocidos patos-tortuga que había debajo. Con indeferencia, se acomodó su bata para no arrastrarla haciéndola sonreír levemente antes de mirar hacia donde él lo hacia.

-Se cansaron... se fueron a dormir.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?

-Ya dormí bastante, gracias -Katara metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el último pedazo de pan. Lo sostuvo delante de él que lo miró, confuso.

-Pensé que ya los habrías alimentados a todos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo instó a tomarlo.

-Conoces las reglas. Una porción para mí. Una porción para ti. Compartí la mía con los demás.

Con cuidado tomó el pedazo de pan de sus manos.

-No sabía que teníamos reglas.

-Bueno... no queremos sobrealimentarlos -sonrió y apoyó las rodillas contra su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Él comenzó a rasgar el pan en su mano y a arrojarlo al agua, esperando a los patos-tortuga-. Asustaste a mi hermano.

-No quería que se hiciese de alguna idea.

-Mmm... -ella apoyó su barbilla sobre las rodillas-. O le estás empezando a tomar cariño.

Por un momento, no respondió. ¿Entendía ella que los patos-tortugas no era a lo único que había comenzado a encariñarse en esas reuniones de medianoche?

-Mi madre solía alimentarlos. Y yo venía con ella algunas veces -explicó, mirando a dos bebés peleándose a golpes de caparazón mientras se zambullían por el mismo trozo-. Mi hermana les habría arrojado el pedazo entero de pan.

-Apuesto que no les habría agradado -sonrió ella. Él asintió con su cabeza y ella volvió a fijarse en los animales-. Así que realmente son los últimos en el palacio.

-No sé que pasó con los demás... nunca pensé sobre esto pero la cantidad empezó a decrecer después de que mi madre desapareció. Cuando fui exiliado, no recuerdo haber visto ni uno solo.

Ella quedó pensativa un momento.

-Quizás estaban esperando que regresaras.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Lanzó al agua los restos del pan y se volvió para mirarla. Nunca podría entender como podía mantener su juicio todo el tiempo, incluso en la más calamitosa de las situaciones. Era apasionada y temperamental y aunque de vez en cuando, perdía los estribos, siempre que se la necesitaba, ella estaba ahí. Cansada y exhausta de un día agotador curando soldados desagradecidos, rodeada de enfermedad y dolor, se sentaba allí de todas formas, mirando ociosamente el estanque con sus ojos azules. Ella era fuerte.

-Quizás tengas razón -acordó suavemente, volviendo su cabeza hacia el jardín que se extendía frente a ellos-. Quizás estaban esperando.

Unas suaves y bronceadas manos se deslizaron por encima de las suyas y cerró los ojos, agradecido. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, agarrándola y acercándola hasta sus labios. Alzó su otra mano para encerrar la de ella entre las suyas. Un aliento cálido acarició su piel, enviando una ola de calor a todo su cuerpo. Sorprendida, se dio vuelta y lo miro, contemplándolo con silencioso sobrecogimiento mientras sus labios se posaban en sus nudillos y permanecía allí por un largo momento que la dejó sin aliento.

Parecía que su pecho se había encogido de repente, al mirar abrirse un par de ojos dorados.

-Zuko...

-No digas nada -su voz fue una orden queda, pero al mismo tiempo era un ruego vedado-. No hay nada que decir -le aseguró. Sus ojos se suavizaron y sus dedos se movieron para aferrarse a la mano de él. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo y miraron alrededor. Los movimientos en la superficie del agua delante de ella, captaron su atención y observó a los dos patos-tortuga adultos nadar cerca el uno del otro.

La hembra, de color más oscuro, estiró su cuello debajo de la cabeza de su compañero y parecía como si el otro descansará su cabeza sobre la de ella. Katara le dio un vistazo breve a su compañero, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente. Bajos sus ojos y no los apartó de las manos de él. Unas fuertes y grandes manos sostenían las suyas, casi como por necesidad. Se tragó sus miedos y se deslizó un poco más cerca, hasta que sus muslos tocaron los suyos.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido contra el de ella y su mano sintió que él la sostenía con más fuerza. Antes de poder retirarla, sintió algo cálido y pesado descansar cansinamente sobre su hombro. La sensación era nueva para el y miró hacía abajo. Mechas de cabello oscuro destellaban a la luz de luna y algunos cabellos caían sobre su hombro. Podía ver sus ojos dar vueltas en cualquier lugar, evitando su mirada mientras estaba apoyada sobre él.

-No hay que decir nada -repitió rápidamente- ¿Cierto?

Se encontró relajado mientras más se acostumbraba a su peso contra así. El joven Señor del Fuego cuidadosamente apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella y atrajo su mano a sus labios una vez más.

Sintió sus labios posarse en el dorso de su mano y el cálido aliento escapar de su boca, envolviendo sus dedos.

-Cierto -suspiró y alejó su mano unos milímetros-. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

Dos grandes ojos grises bajaron la vista con tristeza al mirar al ángel que lo había despertado, apoyar su cabeza contra el Señor del Fuego que había peleado a su lado. Y eso dolía... y dolía mucho. Ella le había gustado desde que había abierto los ojos y la había visto encima de él. La había admirado enormemente, la había adorado. Le hubiera dado el mundo para verla sonreír ¿Y entonces por qué le dolía tanto verla tan feliz con alguien más?

Aang se giró, apartando sus ojos de la silenciosa pareja sentada detrás de las sombras de un árbol. Apretó con fuerza su equipo contra el pecho y regresó despacio al castillo. Sabía que había algo más que amistad en el momento en que Zuko le preguntó si había visto a Katara, esa misma mañana. El joven Avatar trató de ignorar su curiosidad o necesidad desde que el contingente de heridos del Reino Tierra había llegado.

Después, Zuko apareció para cenar, comiendo con ellos en vez de hacerlo con su tío en otro lugar como solía hacer. Y los patos tortugas que Katara adoraba significaban también algo para él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tenía permiso para deambular por los cuartos reales, Aang hizo la conexión. Pero no tuvo nada por concreto hasta que la vio tomar la mano de Zuko y a Zuko besándosela.

-Cada noche -una voz grave y solemne anunció en la oscuridad-, se ha estado encontrando con ella aquí afuera para alimentar a los patos-tortuga.

Aang cerró los ojos. _¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era tan maravillosa, Zuko? ¿Sabías lo increíble que es?_

-¿Hace cuánto?

Iroh salió de las sombras y oteó más allá del Avatar, hacia los jardines.

-Un mes... quizás más -confesó el viejo general-. A veces hablan, pero en general solo se sientan en silencio. Con lluvia o con el cielo despejado, no importa. Uno vendrá al otro, sin chistar.

-Es un chico afortunado -respondió Aang con tristeza, mirando el piso de piedra-. Muy afortunado.

Silenciosamente, el maestro aire pasó por al lado del viejo hombre.

-¿Hace cuánto? -inquirió al pasar Aang por su lado.

Él se detuvo a medio camino y cerró los ojos.

-Desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres fuerte, joven Avatar.

-No -susurró el muchacho. Continuó su larga marcha hacia su solitario cuarto-. No lo soy.

* * *

-¿Ya? -Katara se veía triste y Aang le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Síp! -anunció alegremente-. Ya sabes como es. Me necesitan de vuelta en el Reino Tierra. Todo está bajo control aquí, pero allí hay un poco de caos en los viejos pueblos ocupados.

Katara suspiró profundamente y metió comida en su plata.

-Pero acabas de llegar... -su voz se apagó antes de terminar, decepcionada.

-Está bien, Katara -le aseguró-. Vendré a visitarte de vuelta.

Ella levantó su cara y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Quizás no esté aquí la próxima vez que vengas.

-¿Qué? -la cabeza de Aang pegó un respingo y no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a Zuko. El Señor del Fuego no dio reacción alguna y Aang se preguntó si ya sabría. Miró de vuelta a Katara, interrogante-. ¿Por qué no?

-¿No te acuerdas? -Dijo Sokka, dejando de masticar por un momento-. Tan pronto Katara termine de curar a los heridos más graves de por aquí, estaremos zarpando de regreso al Polo Sur.

-Necesitan todos los maestros agua que puedan conseguir -le recordó Katara-. El Maestro Pakku y los otros no se pueden quedar para siempre. Además, es mi hogar.

Aang miró a Zuko, vacilante.

-¿Eso está bien?

El pelinegro Señor del Fuego alzó su vista y frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ella se irá al terminar su trabajo. Qué es lo que la ha traído aquí.

-Pero, ¿irás a visitarnos al Polo Sur, verdad, Aang? -Preguntó con entusiasmo- Tú también, Toph, ¿no?

-De ninguna manera -exclamó arrugando la nariz-. Es muy frío. Y de todas formas todo es hielo. Me quedó en tierra sólida, muchas gracias.

Katara soltó una risita ahogada y siguió comiendo. Los ojos de Aang iban de Katara a Zuko. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos la noche anterior. Como si él no hubiese tomado su mano y ella no hubiese reposado su cabeza en su hombro. Para Aang, había sido casi una noche ajetreada desde que había sido un testigo de primera mano de su afecto. Como Iroh había dicho, cada noche ellos iban el uno al otro y Aang lo había visto cada noche que había estado ahí.

Había ido a los jardines, escondido entre las sombras de los pasillos del palacio en la distancia, y observó. Había esperado que no fuese cierto, pero cada noche, Zuko llegaría y se sentaría junto a Katara. Intercambiarían unas pocas palabras, alimentarían a los patos y se sumergirían en el silencio. Sus cuerpos moviéndose sutilmente; la mano de el sosteniendo la de ella, la pierna de ella contra la de él, su cabeza descansando en su hombro... Había algo más que simple amistad.

Pero Aang creía sinceramente que se lo merecía. Por ese corto año, él había sido el centro de su universo. Había viajado a todos lados con él, dándole seguridad cuando lo necesitó, enseñándole lo que sabía, lo consoló cuando necesito ser consolado. Ella también lo amaba... sólo que no de la misma manera. Katara había hecho mucho por él. Y él sólo quería que fuese feliz. Incluso si no era con él. Ella merecía ser amada.

Y aquella noche, había ido a comunicarle su decisión de irse y seguir con su trabajo. Katara le brindaría el apoyo apropiado para Zuko en la Nación del Fuego en su lugar. Hasta que dijo que se iba.

-Ey... ¿Katara?

-¿Qué pasa, Aang?

-¿Crees que pueda darle de comer a los patos-tortuga una vez más antes de que me vaya?

-Seguro -acordó fácilmente-. Pero no dejaré que te lleves uno como mascota.

Su sonrisa se transformó en un mohín de desilusión.

-Oh...

Unas horas más tarde, Aang estaba sentado al lado de Katara sobre la piedra una vez más, mirando a los patos-tortuga perseguirse entre sí en pequeños círculos. Katara estaba tomando un descanso de la enfermería. Por la humedad de su camisa que no se había molestado en secar, había terminado la sesión de curación.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas? -Aang inquirió de repente.

Katara parpadeó y lo miró interrogante.

-Porque no vivo aquí -contestó. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Soy una maestra agua de la Tribu Agua. Pertenezco al hielo y la nieve del Polo Sur.

-Sí... -Aang no terminó su frase-. Pero también te necesitan aquí. Para curar y eso.

-Ya me he encargado de la mayoría de los heridos más críticos -se encogió de hombros-. Los doctores aquí pueden encargarse de ellos ahora.

-Pero... -Aang se mordió el labio inferior y escudriñó los jardines-. ¿No hay nada aquí para ti?

Ella quedó quieta. Aang vio que bajaba los ojos y apretaba los labios.

-No -aseveró en voz baja -. Aquí no hay nada para mí. No _puede_ haber nada aquí.

Aang estudió su expresión, confundido.

-No... entiendo... _-¿Qué_ _hay de Zuko? ¿Qué hay de los patos-tortuga?_ Su corazón se encogió en su pecho pero lo ignoró.

Katara cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No _pertenezco_ aquí, Aang -le explicó cansinamente-. Éstas no son mi gente; y no aceptarían que viva entre ellos.

-Pero Katara...

-Todos los días, Aang -suspiró levantando la vista para contemplar el cielo-. Todos los días, voy a la enfermería a curar y todos los días, los soldados me dicen que preferirían morir antes que dejar que los ayude. Creen que voy a matarlos, Aang. No confían en mí... la única razón por la que me toleran es por ti, por Zuko y por Iroh. De otra forma, sólo sería una humilde campesina de la Tribu Agua.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -exclamó Aang. Ella le sonrió con tristeza-. ¡Tú eres más que una humilde campesina, tú eres Katara! ¡Eres fuerte e inteligente y mereces ser respetada! ¡Es sólo que ellos no entienden!

-Un montón de gente no entiende, entonces -concluyó. Volvió su cabeza hacia un lado-. Éste no es mi hogar. No pertenezco aquí. E incluso si quisiese quedarme, muchos soldados no querrían que los asistiese. Extraño mi hogar, Aang. Extraño la nieve y el frío... incluso extraño los pingüinos -añadió riendo un poco - Pertenezco allí... donde me necesitan.

-Katara...

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló. Con una gran sonrisa, se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones.

-Será mejor que regrese a la enfermería -dijo con tanto entusiasmo como podía-. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para poder salir antes y despedirte.

La maestra agua viró sobre y sí y se encaminó hacia el palacio.

-¡Katara! -la llamó Aang. Se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras-. ¿Realmente quieres irte? -le preguntó quedamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron y apretó los puños a los lados.

_No..._

-Sí -contestó, dándole la espalda. Ella no vio su cara llena de esperanza adquirir una mirada desilusionada-. No hay futuro para mí en la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

Se paró a un lado y observó a Katara y a Sokka despedir al calvo Avatar y a su amiga ciega partir hacia Gaoling.

-¡Zuko! ¡Buena suerte con todo! -gritaba desde su asiento en el cuello del bisonte.

El Señor del Fuego apenas levantó su mano en un pequeño saludo cuando una ráfaga de viento provocada por el bisonte barrió el área. A unos pocos pasos, frente a él, Katara saltaba en su lugar con ambas manos en el aire saludando enérgicamente mientras la bestia gigante volaba hacia el sol poniente, hacia el Reino Tierra.

Había oído lo que ella le dijo esa tarde al Avatar. Había estado yendo hacia su cuarto, que estaba sobre los jardines y había escuchado los dichos de su amigo y las razones de ella.

_-No hay futuro para mí en la Nación del Fuego._

Sus palabras eran como una bofetada en la cara. ¿No había futuro? ¿Qué había de los patos-tortuga en el estanque? ¿Y de los doctores que querían que se quedarán? ¿Qué había de _él_? Apartó los ojos de la joven que reía y de su hermano cuando el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte.

-¿Zuko, vienes adentro o no? -su voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamiento, como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Alzó la vista y vio a Sokka yendo hacia las escaleras al palacio y a Katara esperándolo en el primer escalón. Sonreía acogedoramente y él arrugó sus ojos.

-Voy a dar una vuelta -anunció fríamente. Zuko se dio vuelta con rapidez y se dirigió al patio. La sonrisa de Katara se desvaneció lentamente al fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡Katara! -la llamó su hermano.

-¡Vamos, Sokka! -miró por encima de su hombro una vez más antes de correr detrás de su hermano.

Zuko no se volvió. Siguió caminando y caminando hasta que se encontró en el patio de ejercicio. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y nadie más que unos pocos guardias deambulaban por el perímetro, cerca de los muros.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía engatusarlo de esa manera? ¿Agarrándole la mano... apoyándose en él? Él había estado dispuesto a que se acercara, le permitió reposar contra él y tomarle la mano bajo la lluvia. Incluso le confesó cosas que ni siquiera había soñado con decirle. ¡Le había empezado a _gustar _estar con ella! Y ella lo tomaba como nada y estaba lista para irse. Como si todas esas noches, juntos _no tuvieran ningún valor_ para ella.

Zuko hizo sus brazos a un lado mientras salían llamaradas de fuego de sus puños. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un grito primitivo y frustrado a la noche. El aire a su alrededor chisporroteó cuando dejó salir su cólera, que lo consumía mientras trataba de olvidar eL dolor que sintió al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. Guardias y soldados que estaban apostados a los lados, miraban con asombro y pavor a su Señor del Fuego tirar sus ropas al suelo sin reparo alguno y empezar a arrojar una llamarada tras otra a la nada frente a él. Pronto, el patio era un remolino de llamas que bailaban, rodeando a un cuerpo empapado en sudor.

Y en los terrenos del palacio, sentada en una piedra plana, una solitaria maestra agua sostenía dos porciones de pan en su manos, esperaba pacientemente. Sonrió al ver a los patos-tortuga hacer un círculo ante ella.

-No aún -les regañó suavemente y una sensación de aturdimiento atravesó todo su cuerpo-. Tenemos que esperar a Zuko.

Los patos tortugas graznaron, como si comprendieran, y siguieron jugando entre ellos. Katara miro hacia el cielo despejado y suspiró, contenta. Extrañaría ese momento más que ningún otro cuando se fuera. Su corazón le dolió ante el simple pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza para quitarlo de su cabeza. Aún no había partido. Ella aún estaba allí y disfrutaría su tiempo a solas con él.

_Porque nunca tendrás otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo..._

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza. Unos pocos minutos más y él aparecería. Los minutos se volvieron una hora y luego una hora se hizo varias. Y Katara permanecía en su lugar, sus ojos se cerraban de sueño.

_Sólo un ratito mas..._

Su cuerpo cayó sobre su asiento y el pan, que tenía entre las manos, cayó a su lado.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que la había descubierto alimentando a los patos-tortuga bajo la lluvia, Zuko no apareció.

-¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? -la voz de Iroh tenía un tono de desaprobación y enfado que se distinguía fácilmente, Zuko se sentó en los escalones antes del patio, sin camisa y aún mojado de sudor. Sus ojos estaban claramente concentrados más allá de él, en el cielo, en la luna creciente. Un tímido resplandor dorado brillaba en el horizonte, indicando que la aurora estaba cerca -. ¡Zuko! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, Tío -dijo Zuko. Apartó sus ojos del cielo y miró a la ropa que se había quitado-. Iré a cambiarme -murmuró poniéndose de pie. Se agachó para recoger sus ropas.

-Olvida tu ropa -gritó Iroh-. ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando quedándote aquí y practicando fuego control! ¡Ya es de día!

-Simplemente sentí la necesidad de practicar un poco...

-¿También sentiste la necesidad de dejar a una pobre jovencita enfriarse mientras dormía junto al estanque? -Zuko pegó un respingo.

Sus ojos se arrugaron y enfrentó la mirada de su Tío.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vé y velo por ti mismo -le respondió señalando hacia el palacio. Lentamente, Zuko comenzó a subir las escaleras y pronto estuvo corriendo por los pasillos. No le importaba que alguien pudiera verlo o llevarse a alguien por delante; ¡Katara estaba dormida en el estanque!

-¿Estás loca? -siseó para sí mismo mientras corría. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La presión se acumulaba en su pecho a medida que se acercaba a los cuartos reales.

Ella lo estaba esperando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta. Y él no había aparecido.

-Katara, tonta cabeza dura... -Zuko dobló en una esquina y salió corriendo a los jardines. La mañana estaba fresca y el aire enfriaba su piel mientras escrutaba los jardines privados. No podía verla. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y un montón de inquietudes comenzaron a atormentarlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? La culpa lo carcomía. Ya podía ver a Sokka atacándolo por lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a Katara. Y al Avatar... ¿Qué le haría si se enterase?

Saltó sobre la verja y fue directo hasta el estanque.

Nada.

Arrugó los ojos, confundido escrutó el jardín. Los patos-tortuga estaban en su nido al final del estanque. Pero no había señal de Katara.

_Tío... _Zuko apretó los dientes, y golpeó un árbol soltando un gruñido. Su golpe vibró a través del tronco e hizo caer unas cuantas hojas a la superficie del agua mientras volvía furioso hacia el pasillo cubierto y se dirigía a su cuarto. Maldiciendo a su Tío por una broma tan vil, empujó la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo en seco.

Sobre las sábanas de seda roja, las más finas de la nación, los cabellos castaños de ella caían en cascada. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y los carnosos, suaves y rosados labios, semi abiertos. Una cálida y constante respiración se escapaba de ellos. Un grueso edredón rojo cubría su cuerpo que descansaba en el centro de la enorme cama, mientras dormía profundamente.

-Tu cuarto era el más cercano -le explicó Iroh a su espalda-. Ella no es pesada, pero yo ya no soy tan joven.

Zuko cerró los párpados con fuerza.

-¿Ella estaba ahí? -preguntó, solo para confirmas sus sospechas.

-Esperó toda la noche.

_No entiendo..._

Zuko bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Tío.

-Discúlpate con ella, no conmigo -rebatió el viejo hombre-. Te sugiero que te disculpes en el instante que se despierte... y toma... -Zuko se dio vuelta justo cuando Iroh le arrojaba un pequeño bolso de tela-, aquí están los pedazos de pan que estaban junto a ella cuando la encontré esta mañana.

Se sentía como si le hubieran golpeado otra vez, solo que ahora se lo merecía.

-Gracias, Tío -Iroh asintió con la cabeza y se retiró hacia el pasillo.

Zuko se volvió hacia la joven durmiente en su cama y despacio se le acercó. Cerró las puertas detrás de sí y dejo caer el paquete de pan en la mesa más cercana. Vacilante, se encaminó hacia la cama de dosel y se detuvo justo al lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -su voz era ronca y seca. Sonrió ante ese sonido y buscó un poco de agua-. Zuko -una mano tostada salió de entre las mantas y se encontró a sí mismo tomándosela. Su mano envolvió la de ella fuertemente -. Los patos tortuga no se alimen...

-Lo siento -susurró sentándose en su cabecera y atrayendo sus manos a sus labios una vez más.

-¿Vamos a darles de comer...? -preguntó cansinamente. Zuko cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Sí... esta noche.

-¿Lo prometes? -dos cansados ojos azules lentamente intentaron abrirse.

-Lo prometo -juró.

-No llegues tarde -murmuró, con un deje de enfado en su voz-. No voy a esperar por ti otra vez -él sonrió débilmente y apretó su mano. Ella entonces frunció el ceño-. Zuko... ¿por qué no viniste?

Y de nuevo, una bofetada en la cara. Zuko la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás ciega? -dijo, en el tono más arrogante que pudo encontrar-. Vine, ¿no es así? Estoy sentado aquí, eso quiere decir que vine. Sólo llegue tarde.

Ella sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

-Me gusta estar aquí... -farfulló delirante, acurrucándose más en la cama-. Es cálido...

Zuko cerró los ojos también y respiró profundamente.

-Entonces quédate.

-No puedo...

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con una expresión que estaba entre la confusión y el enojo.

-¿Por qué? Si te gusta estar aquí, quédate. Es así de simple.

-No, Zuko... -susurró sin aliento-. No entiendes...

-¿Qué hay que entender? -exclamó-. No veo porque lo estás haciendo tan complicado...

-Zuko -le apretó la mano para obtener su atención-. Me necesitan en el Polo Sur... como le dije a Aang.

_También le dijiste a él algo más..., _acusó_. _Soltó su mano y delicadamente la puso bajo la manta.

-Estás cansada. Duerme un poco más -le ordenó. Se escabulló hasta el final de la cama y se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? -inquirió con cansancio.

Se tiró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba y tiró del lazo con el que ataba su cabello. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo y se dirigió a las puertas.

-Duérmete, Katara -le dijo abriendo las puertas-. Aquí no hay nada para ti -agregó en voz baja, incapaz de contener la amargura. La puerta se cerró y Katara sintió algo cálido deslizarse por su mejilla mientras estaba acostada.- Pero quisiera que lo hubiera.

**N/A** -Y eso concluye el capítulo dos. Gracias a los que dejaron review y sí, es un Zutara. :) Sin embargo, habrá algunas cosas Maiko. De nuevo, gracias por leer. Espero que no sea muy largo o muy largo, o en algunos casos que vaya muy rápido. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

-.-.-.-.-

_N/T: es turno de la traductora ahora. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y no duden en corregir algo. Créanme que todas (creo que son todas mujeres hasta ahora ;P ) nos beneficiaremos._

_Un beso y nuevamente gracias._

_Mañanita de tarde les contesto los reviews dejados en el Cáp. anterior:). (Gracias a xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX, GeminiIlion, MaKAkiSs, Tita, Aiko1504 (por ser mi primer rr en la historia) y a Chibik-Lady (por agregar a alert) Leí todo lo que me "dijeron" y prometo contestarle inmediatamente, beso y gracias mil de nuevo)_

_Edito: Se me chispoteó, no se qué pasó... pero mil disculpas :) Perdón Estoy contestando los reviews - Mil perdones, no sé que paso. Aiko1504 aquí esta el cáp 2. Gracias por avisarme y xxmabelxx también. Muy amables ambas... y les dedico la traducción del cáp, a las dos porque me he reído con sus reviews, debido a mi error, no me malinterpreten ;P_

**RE-EDITADO.**


	3. Capítulo III

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alguien golpeaba apremiantemente las pesadas puertas de madera que conducían al dormitorio de Zuko. Katara se giró en la cama, cuidadosamente apenas retiró la frazada de su cuerpo, mostrando solo la cabeza. Parpadeó, ajustando sus ojos a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

-¿Quién es…? –refunfuñó.

-Katara, querida –la voz de Iroh le respondió del otro lado de las puertas-. Me temo que tendré que pedirte que te levantes.

-¿Qué…? –Katara volvió a darse vuelta y observó la cama de dosel que no le era familiar, encima de ella. Entornó los ojos. _¿Cuándo instalaron eso?_

-Tu hermano no te encontró en tu cuarto y te está buscando. No puedo ni imaginar lo que hará si descubre que estás durmiendo en la cama de mi sobrino.

Eso la despertó. Se sentó en la cama, rígida y alerta con los ojos escrutando esa habitación que le era desconocida. Cama con dosel rojo. Paredes rojas. Cortinas rojas. Miró hacia abajo y tragó con dificultad. Sábanas rojas... Cerró los ojos y gimió, partiéndose la cabeza, tratando de recordar que había pasado. Se había quedado dormida afuera, junto al estanque… alguien que olía a té la había traído adentro. Ese alguien probablemente fuese Iroh. Y después… Zuko la había encontrado.

Recuerdos vagos de esa mañana regresaban a su cabeza, haciéndola ruborizar. Parte de ella encontraba difícil de creer que él se había disculpado tan descaradamente por haber "llegado tarde". Le había tomado la mano mientras ella estaba acostada sobre esas almohadas sumamente mullidas. Se sentía segura y abrigada. Y a Katara eso le gustaba.

_-Entonces quédate._

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, al recordar sus palabras. ¿Realmente quería que se quedara? Una amplia sonrisa atravesó sus labios y se dejó caer de vuelta en la cama, contenta.

-¿Katara? ¿Katara, estás despierta? –volvió a llamar Iroh.

-¡Sí! –gritó, incapaz de dejar de sonreír abiertamente.

-Será mejor que te levantes pronto. De un momento a otro, tu hermano vendrá en tu busca y me temo que terminemos con un Señor del Fuego menos –Iroh soltó una risita ahogada.

Katara entonces rió tontamente y agarró el borde de la manta. Se la quitó de las piernas y se escabulló a un lado de la cama. Brevemente, se preguntó por dónde andaría Zuko. La última vez que lo vio, salía por las puertas… Se estremeció en la orilla de la cama. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza, recordando la frialdad de sus palabras al marcharse.

-¡Iroh! –Katara dio un paso adelante tropezando, y se apuró en llegar a las puertas. Tomó el picaporte y las abrió apenas, sorprendiendo al simpático viejo general-. Iroh, ¿dónde está Zuko?

-Está en una reunión con algunos nobles –le respondió-. Hubiera ido con él, pero me dijo que aún estabas durmiendo aquí.

El corazón de Katara se aceleró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Cuándo terminará la reunión?

-¿Quién sabe? –Iroh se encogió de hombros-. Esos nobles… lo único que hacen es hablar y hablar y hablar…

-¡Necesito hablar con Zuko! –Suplicó tomándolo del brazo-. ¿Dónde está?

-Está en el auditorio –dijo. Katara inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar. Iroh la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.- Katara –empezó serio-, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que termine la reunión?

-¿Eh? –preguntó sin entender. La única cosa que tenía en la cabeza era Zuko y cómo reaccionaría. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tan de repente?

-Zuko necesita el apoyo de esos nobles. Piensa lo que pasaría si entras ahí e interrumpes la reunión –le explicó.

Ella bajó la vista y asintió.

-Por supuesto… entiendo –meditó. Él la soltó y ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo siento… no estaba pensando claramente –admitió mirándolo nuevamente. Sonrió débilmente-. Esperaré hasta verlo más tarde. Sé que es un hombre ocupado.

-Hmm... –Iroh arqueó una ceja y se rascó la barba pensativamente-. ¿Sabes lo qué necesitas? Un poco de té –sonrió ampliamente-. Ven conmigo y te conseguiré algo agradable y caliente para tomar.

-Ah… pero… Sokka todavía me esta buscando –le recordó.

Iroh sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes por eso. No atacará a _Zuko_ si te encuentra tomando té _conmigo –_sonrió con complicidad y Katara se relajó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a través de uno de los pabellones justo afuera de los cuartos reales. Él llamó a una criada y le ordenó traer algo de té de jazmín para él y su acompañante. Ella le dedicó una reverencia antes de marcharse apresuradamente. Katara se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y esperó a que Iroh tomara asiento frente a ella.

-Perdóname por haber hecho que te perdieras de la reunión –se disculpó suavemente.

-¿Estás bromeando? –inquirió sorprendido -. Prefiero mil veces tomar té con una bonita jovencita que estar atrapado en un cuarto mal ventilado con esos nobles todo el día.

Katara soltó una risita tonta y sonrió alegremente.

-Aún así, gracias –insistió-. Tú me llevaste al cuarto de Zuko está mañana, ¿verdad?

-Ah… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿No hay de posibilidad de que me hayas confundido con un atractivo joven?

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Hueles a té. Como que me di cuenta que eras tú –le aseguró.

-Lamento no haberte encontrado antes. De haber sabido que estabas dormida ahí afuera, te habría ido a buscar más temprano.

-No, no, es mi culpa –suspiró-. Fui obstinada y me quedé afuera cuando debí haber ido a mi cuarto.

Iroh la miró con cuidado y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si alguien tiene la culpa, es mi sobrino. Pasó toda la noche practicando fuego-control. No creo que haya dormido, pero si dejó a una joven dama en el frío…

-Iroh –lo interrumpió de repente, y vaciló antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Cómo sabía que me había dejado ahí afuera?

Pudo ver la breve mirada de pánico en sus ojos antes de que suspirara profundamente, resignado.

-Yo sé que tú y Zuko… se encuentran de vez en cuando en el estanque. Yo duermo en los cuartos reales, por lo que he pasado una vez o dos -_O varias veces por semana…_

-Ah –Katara se sonrojó levemente y bajó la vista a la mesa. Uno de los sirvientes apareció y colocó frente a ellos una bandeja que contenía una tetera de porcelana, dos tazas y una bandeja pequeña con masitas.

Iroh sirvió algo de té y la instó a tomar uno de las masitas.

-Sabes, mi sobrino es un buen chico. Y se está convirtiendo en un magnífico joven. Estoy feliz de que finalmente haya encontrado amigos de verdad.

-¿No tenía amigos en el colegio? –preguntó tomándose su té.

Iroh se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que, la mayor parte de su vida, he sido su único amigo. Zuko es solitario por naturaleza, pero incluso los solitarios necesitan confidentes. Especialmente ahora entre todo esto… -Iroh dijo mirando alrededor. Estaban en medio de uno de los jardines, pero ella comprendió que se refería a la situación en la que se encontraba la Nación del Fuego-. Necesitará todo el apoyo posible de sus amigos. La corte es un lugar peligroso para un nuevo Señor del Fuego. Los nobles son como predadores, el ejército es demandante y tiene miles de ciudadanos de los cuales ocuparse.

Katara asintió.

-Es mucho trabajo… pero estoy segura de que Zuko puede manejarlo.

Iroh sonrió ligeramente y bebió un poco más de su taza.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo sigue el trabajo en la enfermería? Los doctores me han dichos cosas buenas sobre ti.

Una amplia y vergonzosa sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Katara y ella apartó la mirada, tímida.

-No hay nada de lo que alardear. Sólo hago lo que puedo.

-Aún así, los pacientes que curaste han sanado mucho más rápido que los que no curaste. Tu agua control es un don. Deberías estar muy orgullosa.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Lo estoy... gracias.

-Será muy triste cuando te vayas –le dijo con calma-. ¿Debes hacerlo pronto?

-Eso me temo –respondió-. La tribu necesita maestros agua y no podemos esperar que los maestros aguas de la Tribu Norte se queden para siempre.

-Supongo que es verdad… -no completó la frase-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

Katara movió bruscamente su cabeza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Bueno, vas a regresar, ¿no es así? –preguntó-. Aún hay un montón de cosas por hacer aquí y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Además, para la gente tú representas al Avatar. Teniéndote aquí le damos paz.

Katara abrió la boca ligeramente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar sus planes.

-General Iroh… –empezó cuidadosamente-. No planeo regresar.

Iroh casi deja caer su taza. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró la maestra agua de ojos azules.

-¿No planeas regresar? Pero…

-Me necesitan en el Polo Sur. No sé cuanto tomará reconstruir nuestra pequeña villa e incluso si la reconstruimos y la fortificamos, los maestros agua son necesitados para curar y enseñar –vio la desilusión crecer en su ajado rostro mientras bajaba la taza y asentía comprensivamente.

-Has estado tanto tiempo aquí… que, casi naturalmente, parecía que ya pertenecías aquí.

Casi rió ante la idea. Ella nunca podría pertenecer allí. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Es un lugar hermoso y, bajo diferentes circunstancias, quizás me quedaría. Pero me debo a mi familia y a mi gente en el Polo Sur. Extraño a mi abuela y a mi padre. Añoro la nieve y los pingüinos.

Iroh sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-Ya veo… pero se los extrañará, a ti y a tu hermano.

-No… -Katara sacudió su cabeza mordiendo una tortita. La masticó tranquilamente antes de tragarla-. Están completamente repletos de doctores competentes que atenderán la enfermería…

-Creo que no me entiendes –le dijo- _Tú_ serás _extrañada _–Katara ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, confusa.

-Creo que no sé a que te refieres…

Iroh suspiró y mordió su masita. Se dio cuenta de que su taza estaba vacía y estaba por tomar la tetera cuando una voz se oyó a través del pabellón.

-¡Aquí estás! –Exclamó Sokka corriendo mientras corría por el sendero principal en el corredor cubierto-. ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo te busqué? ¿Dónde estaban?

-Ah, joven Sokka –Iroh sonrió con calidez-. Es mi culpa. Vi a tu hermana esta mañana y le insistí para que tomara el té conmigo. ¿Te nos unes? –le invitó.

Sokka sintió que toda su frustración y ganas de discutir se evaporaban cuando el viejo hombre levantaba un pequeño plato de masitas.

-Parece que nos dejamos llevar con la charla –agregó Katara.

-Ustedes dos siempre están ocupados y han estado aquí por meses. ¡Aún así nunca habíamos tomado té juntos! –se lamentó-. Pensé que sería agradable que nos sentásemos y nos conociéramos un poquito mejor.

Sokka arqueó una ceja mientras mascaba, con ganas y haciendo ruido, un puñado de pasteles.

-Umm… General Iroh, hemos viajado juntos por un tiempo, ¿recuerda? Siempre solíamos tomar té con usted.

-Sí, ¡pero eso era entonces! ¡Extraño la compañía! –Iroh hizo un puchero.

Katara rió ahogadamente y se terminó su tortita.

-Iroh, gracias por el té y las masitas, pero me temo que debemos irnos a la enfermería.

-No, no debemos –indicó Sokka. Katara lo miró con curiosidad-. Prometiste tomarte un descanso. No es bueno para ti que estés todo el día en la enfermería y nunca tomes un descanso. Incluso los doctores se turnan.

-Sokka, ¿qué es lo que piensas que podemos hacer? –suspiró-. Hemos deambulado tantas veces por el castillo que se vuelve aburrido. No quiero pasar el día sentada y haciendo nada.

-No sé… -Sokka se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quizás podamos ir a la ciudad?

-¿Por qué no van de compras? –Sugirió Iroh-. ¡No hay nada más divertido que comprar!

-Pero no tenemos din…

-¡Creo que iré con ustedes! –anunció. Se puso de pie y les instó a seguirlo-. Déjenme reunir a algunos soldados y arreglaré una salida para nosotros a la ciudad. ¡Ustedes vayan y prepárense! ¡Nos encontraremos en el patio central en veinte minutos!

-Pero, Iroh… -empezó Katara, vacilante.

-¿Para qué necesitamos guardias? ¿Nos van a atacar? –preguntó Sokka.

-No, por supuesto que no –aseveró yendo hacia la puerta-. Son para que carguen con nuestras bolsas.

-Iroh, esto es demasiado –volvió a decirle Katara mientras entraban al palacio, seguidos por Sokka y media docena de guardias, que cargaban montones de bolsas, cajas y variados paquetes-. Realmente no debiste.

-No podemos dejar que vuelvan a su casa sin los recuerdos apropiados para todos –jadeó Iroh.

-¿Ah, sí? –Farfulló Sokka pasando por su lado, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería por el peso de los paquetes-. ¿Exactamente, a quién planeas darle ESTO? –en sus brazos estaba una gran réplica de madera de un pato-tortuga, así como dos vestidos de seda azul.

-Gran-Gran se merece algo lindo para usar –argumentó su hermana.

-¡Estoy hablando de esta cosa! –dijo casi gritando, sacudiendo el pato-tortuga en sus brazos. Katara simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró al viejo general que estaba contento a su lado.

-Tío, ¿qué es todo esto? –una voz horrorizada exclamó desde el vestíbulo.

-Mmm… esperaba que aún estuviera en la reunión –murmuró Iroh decepcionado. Zuko se acercaba a grandes zancadas, con los ojos arrugados y los labios apretados, lanzando a los soldados miradas fulminantes.

-¿Quién dijo que podías irte de compras? No puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo con esos… esos lobos mientras tú callejeabas por ahí comprando… -rugió Zuko haciendo grandes señas con las manos al enorme pato-tortuga de madera-. ¡Lo que sea que sea ESO!

-Zuko, cálmate – pidió Iroh agarrándole las manos con tranquilidad-. Acompañé a Katara y a su hermano al mercado hoy. Sabes que ella está _voluntariamente _trabajando en la enfermería y no tiene dinero. ¿No crees que lo menos que podíamos hacer era dejarla tomar un descanso del palacio y pasear por la ciudad?

El Señor del Fuego soltó un gruñido frustrado.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás cosas son de _ella_? –demandó, señalando a la maestra agua de ojos azules.

Iroh sonrió.

-Sí.

-¡Ugh! –Zuko alzó los brazos en el aire y miró enfurecidamente a Katara -¿De verdad es tuyo? –toda la intención de hablar con Zuko sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana desaparecieron repentinamente y se encontró nerviosa ante su mirada fija en ella.

Katara echó un fugaz vistazo por encima de su hombro, a Iroh que asentía enérgicamente.

-¿Sí? –preguntó débilmente. Zuko bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. No le creía, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¡Tío, necesito hablar contigo! AHORA –enfatizó. Dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el camino que había hecho.

Iroh se paro al lado de uno de los guardias y disimuladamente le entregó una moneda de oro.

-Asegúrate que el té llegue a mi cuarto.

-¡Sí, señor!

El viejo general se volvió hacia sus acompañantes y les dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Me temo que no cenaré con ustedes esta noche. Pero por favor, disfrútenla.

Katara sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias por el té y las compras, Iroh…

-¡Tío! –Zuko gritó a lo lejos en el vestíbulo.

-¡Ya voy, Zuko! –le contestó también a los gritos. Suspiró profundamente-. Ese chico… tan impaciente…

A propósito, se tomó su tiempo en ir al pequeño salón dónde Zuko iba y venía de un lado a otro. El rostro del Señor del Fuego le dedicó el Señor del Fuego cuando Iroh les hizo señas a las guardias de cerrar las puertas detrás de él.

-Tenías razón –empezó Zuko cuando el sonido de las puertas cerrándose resonaron en la estancia. Dos ojos dorados se clavaron en los de Iroh-. Ya comenzaron.

-No pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad? –meditó Iroh. Se sentó en la silla más cercana mientras Zuko continuaba paseándose delante de él. ¿Qué pasó?

-Esta reunión fue simplemente para restablecer a aquellos que fueron perdonados y que conservaron sus títulos, estatus y riquezas –exclamo-. ¡Entonces, mientras les estaba diciendo mis proyectos para la reconstrucción post-guerra, alguien menciono la posibilidad de una esposa o consorte! ¡Incluso dieron algunos nombres de sus hijas, nietas, sobrinas y lo que sea podían ser posibles candidatas! ¿No entienden que hay cosas más importantes que eso? ¡Acabamos de salir de una guerra!

-Tienes razón, Zuko. Aún estamos inestables. Esa es la razón por la que han estado soltando esas indirectas. Todos los nobles que han sido leales a tu padre están recelosos de ti por eso.

-¡Pero ya los he perdonado!

-Eso no importa. Lo que ellos quieren es seguridad. Seguridad para ellos mismos, para sus familias y sus intereses –le explicó-. Si te tomas unas de sus hijas como esposas o consorte, se sentirán seguros.

-No tengo ningún interés en las mujeres ahora, Tío. ¡Tengo una nación que reconstruir!

-Y necesitarás a alguien a tu lado para que te ayude.

-Te tengo a ti.

-Yo no estaré por siempre –añadió a regañadientes. Zuko dejó de pasearse y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Estás empezando a sonar como ellos –gruñó.

-Bueno, yo entiendo a que viene todo esto, Zuko, yo no te estoy pidiendo que te cases o que elijas a una de sus hijas. Sólo estoy diciendo que no deseches la idea tan fácilmente. Muéstrales que consideras su propuesta en vez de de hacerles caso omiso inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé... –suspiró. Alzó su manó y se rascó la frente cansinamente-. Es que… no creo que esté listo para casarme

-Podemos tratar de entretenerlo por un rato, pero no serás joven para siempre –le dijo-. Pronto, empezarán a pedir un heredero que asegure el trono. Es importante que le des uno a la Nación.

Zuko inhaló profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No quiero pensar en eso aún… Todavía el caos sigue en algunos lugares, mi gente se está muriendo al otro lado del mar y en mi nación. Necesito concentrarme en tomar el control de todo.

-Has tenido un día duro –manifestó poniéndose de pie y atravesando el cuarto. Puso una mano afectuosa en el hombro de Zuko-. Pero tengo el remedio perfecto para ti. Hoy compré una caja nueva de té del Reino Tierra.

Zuko frunció el ceño y miró a su tío.

-Pensé que habías dicho que esas cosas eran de Katara –aseveró, molesto.

Iroh abrió los ojos como plato por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Puedes creer que me compró un regalo?

Katara se sentó sobre la roca plana y nerviosa, contempló su reflejo en el agua. Las ondas creados por los patos-tortuga distorsionaban su imagen, pero no le importaba. Pasó la mano por la pechera de su vestido, estirando las inexistentes arrugas de la seda azul. Nerviosa, levantó las manos y jugó con su cabello suelto y ondulado, que enmarcaba su rostro. Quizás era demasiado…

Cuando llegó, los patos tortugas comenzaron a graznar y a nadar hacia ella como solían hacer. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, se detuvieron, como si se preguntaran si no era otra persona. Katara río entre dientes y les aseguró a las pequeñas criaturas que era ella misma e incluso les ofreció un poco de pan. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse. Tal vez se había sobrepasado con el vestido nuevo y el pelo suelto.

Después de la cena, había dado vueltas con Sokka por un par de horas antes de retirarse a su habitación. Cuando entró, vio las cosas que Iroh le había comprado todas tiradas y se sintió mareada, comenzó a buscar entre todas ellas. Cada pequeña cosa que veía había sido casi comprada para ella. Solamente se las arregló para detener al entusiasmado hombre cuando le aseguró que, pensándolo bien, los broches para el pelo, los vestidos, las joyas, los zapatos y las variadas baratijas no eran tan bonitos como, en un principio, habían pensado que eran.

Sin embargo, al final, había terminado con un guardarropa completamente nuevo. Nunca había visto tantos matices de tela azul en su vida. Una docena de vestidos nuevos, la mayoría diseñados de acuerdo a la moda de la Nación del Fuego estaban sobre la cama. Había dado vueltas alrededor de ellos varias veces, decidiendo cual probarse primero.

En toda su vida, Katara solo había tenido unas pocas mudas de ropa. No tenía sentido tener cientos de ropas en una pequeña aldea donde no había tiempo para elegantes banquetes o elaborados bailes. Se sintió mimada mientras se probaba un vestido tras otro frente al gran espejo que estaba contra la pared. Con un vestido particular; un conjunto con batas azul oscuro y la tela interna, blanca que resaltaba las mangas y el cuello; se desenredó el cabello y lo ató.

La suave tela se sentía maravillosamente bien contra su piel mientras caminaban en círculos frente al espejo, tratando de ver su espalda. Katara se ruborizó. Se sentía como una princesa.

Lo que la había llevado a encontrarse con Zuko en su nocturna reunión para alimentar a los patos-tortuga engalanada con el vestido de una mujer noble la abandonó de repente y empezó a preguntarse si no se veía como una tonta.

_¡Por supuesto que te ves como una tonta! Esta acostumbrado a verte con tu bata o con tus ropas del Polo Sur. ¡Probablemente piense que te ves ridícula con un vestido de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Cómo la última vez! _Hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez que había intentado usar un vestido en público.

La expresión de su rostro al verla en su fallido intento había quedado impresa en su memoria. Katara apretó la servilleta de tela en la que solía cargar el pan y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento en la piedra. Se iba a cambiar. Quizás podía hacerlo antes de que Zuko llegara. De ninguna manera él iba a verla así. Determinada, se dio la vuelta.

No alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando quedó congelada en su lugar ante la imponente figura del Señor del Fuego. Abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que unos ojos dorados reflejaban su mirada de sorpresa. Su corazón se aceleró mientras la vergüenza inundaba su cuerpo. Comenzó a maldecir mentalmente la estúpida idea de vestirse para… para… ¿impresionar a Zuko? ¿Qué había estado pensando?

A sus espaldas, Zuko había estado acercándose al estanque cuando vio la silueta azul sentada sobre la piedra. Por un momento, se preguntó si había comprado una nueva bata, pero a medida que se acercaba a ella, notaba el complicado bordado en los bordes de la tela y luego el estilo del vestido. Parte de él estaba sorprendido mientras que la otra mitad se había quedado en blanco repentinamente.

-Mmm… -Katara empezó, nerviosa-. Ya regreso. Necesito cambiarme –bajó la cabeza, evitando su mirada mientras trataba de pasar.

Levantó su mano y la agarró del antebrazo. El material de sus batas era muy fino y de pronto ya no se encontró enojado con su Tío por haberlo dejado esa mañana para ir de compras.

-¿Compraste este vestido?

-En realidad, tu Tío lo hizo –contestó ella tímidamente. Aún desviaba la vista y Zuko sonrió con suficiencia-. Espero que no te moleste.

-No, es bonito –¿Bonito? Había pasado vaya Agni a saber cuanto tiempo mirándola embobado antes de que se volteara y lo descubriera y lo único que podía decir era "bonito". Iroh estaría riéndose de su idiotez. La tiró hacia atrás suavemente y la mantuvo a un brazo de distancia-. Si te queda esta vez.

Ella cerró las manos en un puño a los costados y apretó los dientes.

-Fue diseñado para que me quedara –siseó, a la defensiva.

-Ataste las fajas correctamente –añadió. Katara le quitó su brazo bruscamente y se echó hacia atrás.

-Solo quería ver como era ponérmelo. Toma –le entregó el pan-. Sostén esto. Regresaré después de cambiarme.

El ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"? –Preguntó exasperada-. Para sacármelo –explicó, señalando el vestido.

-Exacto, ¿por qué quieres quitártelo? –inquirió-. Ya estás aquí. El vestido no se arruinará si te sientas en la piedra.

Ella abrió la boca tratando de discutir, pero se encontró sin habla.

-Yo… pero…

Zuko suspiró profundamente y apartó la mirada, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Las batas te quedan… bien. El color resalta tus ojos. Mi Tío tiene buen gusto… -admitió.

Los ojos de Katara se ensancharon una vez más.

-¿Te… gusta?

-Te queda bien –masculló. Se dio media vuelta y marcho a su asiento habitual-. ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí toda la noche o vas a venir a alimentarlos conmigo? –demandó. Katara sonrió lentamente, levantó los dobladillos de sus batas y se apuró a ir a su lugar, al lado de él.

Le dio algo de pan y comenzaron a darle de comer a los patos-tortuga.

-Tu Tío me compró tantas cosas. Realmente no tenía que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes por él. Se desata comprando –le contestó-. Incluso cuando estábamos exiliados miraba todos los escaparates.

Katara rió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso se parece a él. Insistió todo el tiempo para que comprara cosas para la gente de mi aldea. Así es como terminamos con el pato-tortuga de madera.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos al recordar que ella se iba. Zuko bajó la vista y la clavó en sus manos que rasgaban pedacitos de pan para las aves.

-Entonces de verdad te vas.

Katara se detuvo cuando estaba arrojando un pedazo al agua. Bajó los ojos y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Me necesitan en casa.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó con un tono solemne.

Katara inhaló profundamente.

-Pronto –respondió con suavidad-. Me han pedido que me quede unos días más para monitorear algunos pacientes. Cuando el último sea enviado a casa, Sokka y yo también nos iremos a casa.

-Ya veo –permanecieron sentados en silencio hasta que terminaron el pan que Katara había traído-. ¿Odias este lugar?

Rápidamente, Katara dio vuelta su cara para mirarlo.

-No… no odio este lugar

-¿La única razón por la que regresas al Polo Sur es para ayudar a reconstruir?

-Bueno, extrañó mi casa. Zuko, tú sabes como se siente –susurró-. Antes de conocer a Aang y viajar con él por el mundo, no había conocido otro lugar más que mi aldea. Y de repente me descubrí a mi misma lejos de mi hogar por un año… y lo extraño.

El sabía cómo se sentía ella. Había extrañado tanto a la Nación del fuego mientras estuvo desterrado que casi se había perdido en atrapar al Avatar para poder regresar.

-Supongo que el Polo Sur también necesita reconstrucción. Quizás más que la Nación del Fuego.

-Bajo diferentes circunstancias, Zuko… me quedaría –admitió. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus largas piernas a su pecho-. Pero esas circunstancias están bastante lejos de las de ahora.

-Debes regresar –afirmó severamente. Ella percibió algo más en su voz. Algo más que una demanda.

-No. Yo no soy de aquí.

-Tú eres de dónde quieres ser –le dijo con brusquedad. Cuando Zuko la enfrentó, Katara apartó su rostro-. ¡No entiendo! Si te quieres quedar, ¿por qué no te quedas?

-Ya te lo dije, Zuko, no pertenezco aquí. Soy del Polo Sur…

-Oí lo que le dijiste al Avatar –le espetó de repente. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron bien grandes-. ¿De verdad aquí no hay nada para ti?

Los recuerdos de esa mañana acudieron a ella y Katara asió con fuerza la tela de sus batas.

-No puedo quedarme… -repitió con calma.

-¿Por qué no? –exigió en voz alta. El dolor de su admonición lo estaba carcomiendo-. ¿Qué es lo que no te permite quedarte? _¡Dímelo!, _rogaba mentalmente._ Dímelo y lo haré desaparecer. _

Katara negó con la cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Has estado en la enfermería?

-¿Qué? –gritó ahogadamente-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Has estado en la enfermería, Zuko? ¿Sabes lo qué dicen? –preguntó ella. Zuko lentamente sacudió su cabeza, inseguro de a dónde quería llegar-. Todos los días escucho cosas llenas de odio dirigidas a mí. Los soldados no confían en mí. Piensan que estoy detrás de ellos. He oído... cosas horribles sobre mí. Cosas que implican que la única razón por la que no me han matado aún es porque… ¡estaba teniendo relaciones contigo! –Zuko abrió los ojos bien grande.

-Me… me dijeron que el hostigamiento había disminuido –dijo como ahogado. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-No es que no haya disminuido, es que su hospitalidad se desvanece –explicó-. Los soldados y sus familias, incluyendo a los niños, no me aceptan, Zuko. No creo que pueda vivir en un lugar donde me desprecian.

-No te desprecian –siseó él-. Esos soldados no saben lo que dicen…

-Sí saben, Zuko –insistió Katara. Volvió su cabeza y despacio se puso de pie. Se peinó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se sacudió el vestido-. Nunca seré aceptada aquí… sin importar cuanto lo desee –susurró mirándolo.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y también se paró.

-Estas últimas noches…

-Detente –rogó quedamente levantando las manos. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellas mientras cuando le agarró la cara con sus manos-. Somos jóvenes, Zuko, no estúpidos. Si seguimos con esto, las cosas se saldrán de control.

-Katara, ¿de qué estás hablando? –susurró, conteniendo la respiración.

Con cariño describió pequeños círculos alrededor de sus ojos.

-Será mejor si seguimos siendo amigos.

Sintió como si le acabaran de pegar una patada en el estómago. Desesperadamente, buscó en sus ojos.

-Somos amigos. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y él arrugó el entrecejo.

-No es que no haya nada para mí aquí, Zuko. Es que _no puede_ haber nada para mí. A lo dónde sea que alimentar a los patos-tortugas nos esté llevando, no es un lugar al que podamos ir.

-Estás loca –la acusó débilmente-. Todo lo que estábamos haciendo era darle de comer a unos estúpidos animales.

-Creo que es mejor si cortamos acá antes de ir más lejos.

-¿Cortar qué? ¿Ir más lejos con qué? –se mofó. El pecho le dolía. Era un dolor lento y aplastante que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo débil. Odiaba sentirse así.

-Zuko…

Apartó con brusquedad sus brazos de él y se dio vuelta, indignado

-Te estás imaginando cosas –replicó fríamente mientras se alejaba de ella-. Si estás pensando que posiblemente pudiera haberme sentido atraído por ti, estás lamentablemente equivocada. Estoy aquí para alimentar a los patos-tortuga y asegurarme de que estén bien. ¡Eso es todo!

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se volvía. Las lágrimas húmedas ribetearon sus fajas.

-Ya veo –se quejó quedamente. Él estaba mintiendo. Ella _sabía_ que estaba mintiendo-. Creo que malinterpreté todo.

Zuko apretó sus puños, controlándose para no explotar.

-Ya que te vas pronto, será mejor que no sigas viniendo al jardín para alimentarlos –exclamó en voz baja-. Te sugiero que te vayas. Esta área es _solo_ para miembro de la familia real. No eres nada más que una ingenua campesina de la Tribu Agua.

Se mordió el labio inferior, que le temblaba, para no gritar.

-Perdóneme, entonces – soltó ahogadamente mientras pasaba a su lado-, su Alteza.

_Es más fácil así, Katara. Sería más duro si siguieran. Dolería más._

Zuko la observó correr hacía las escaleras tan rápido como podía. Se tropezó dos veces con las largas batas azules que volaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Los delicados colores desparecieron en la oscuridad del corredor y Zuko cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos aún en el lugar por dónde había desaparecido. ¿Por qué dolía tanto…?

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos y Zuko alzó la vista al firmamento. Unas nubes negras se habían juntado sobre su cabeza y gruesas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo. El Señor del fuego cerró los ojos mientras la lluvia limpia y fría bañaba su cuerpo. Katara era agua para el. Un rayo destelló y Zuko abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estarás, Katara… la próxima vez que llueva?

-Espero haber sido de alguna ayuda –Katara inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza a los doctores que la rodeaban-. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

-No, no… somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerte, Katara de la Tribu Agua –insistió uno de los doctores-. La mitad de estos hombres no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda.

-Y lo otra mitad habría sufrido mucho más –añadió otro-. Gracias por _tu_ ayuda

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo y los doctores se pusieron de pie-. Aún tengo que empacar algunas cosas.

-Siempre serás bienvenida –el jefe de médicos le dijo-. Pero esperemos que no necesitada –agregó con amabilidad. Katara sonrió y asintió concordando.

Contempló de vuelta la habitación de los heridos. Mientras los doctores la despedían, extrañamente el lugar había ido quedando en silencio. Les dedicó una débil sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Sokka. Se empujó de la pared donde había estado apoyado y miró a su hermana.

-Sí… todos los pacientes ya están estables.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Sokka estudió de arriba abajo a la figura cansada frente a él-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres viajar?

-¿Estás bromeando? –rió entretanto él se ponía a su paso-. Entre más pronto coma el cocido de ciruelas de mar de Gran-Gran, mejor –Sokka rió entre dientes y se acarició su abdomen.

-Es un hecho –los dos hermanos caminaban por el corredor cuando el sonido de unos pasos se hacía cada vez más fuertes a sus espaldas.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Señorita Doctor! –Katara y Sokka intercambiaron miradas de confusión antes de darse vuelta. Una niña de cabello oscuro se acercaba corriendo a ellos, apretando una pequeña flor azul en una de sus manitos gordinflonas.

-¿Yo? –inquirió curiosa. Se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que la pequeña tropezaba para detenerse frente a ella.

-¡Si! –La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Esto es para ti! –levantó la flor y la colocó en la mano de Katara. Los ojos de la maestra agua se abrieron de sorpresa-. Los doctores dijeron que gracias a ti, mi papi está vivo. ¡Gracias por salvarlo!

Sus ojos se enternecieron mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

-Yo… -empezó. Parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas y sonrió-. Gracias por la flor.

La pequeña esbozó una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Mei! ¡Mei! –una mujer salió apurada de la habitación y soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a su hija parada frente a dos extraños-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mei?

-No estaba haciendo nada malo… -empezó Katara incorporándose, pero la mujer la interrumpió.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija! –se abalanzó hacia delante y tomó a Mei en sus brazos antes de irse rápidamente. Katara echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida.

-¡Adiós, señorita Doctor! –Mei saludaba con su manita alegremente, ignorando la reacción de su madre. Katara alzó su mano y le devolvió el saludo tristemente.

-Sería grandioso, ¿verdad? –Exclamó Sokka pensativamente mirando a la madre y a la hija desaparecer en el interior de la enfermería-. Que todos fueran como esa niñita…

-Todos empiezan como esa niñita, Sokka –suspiró Katara suavemente-. Pero después se olvidan –sonrió cariñosamente y se puso la flor en el cabello, ajustándola detrás de su oreja-. Entonces, ¿ya está todo empacado?

-Casi. Solo falta lo que queda de tu ropa y lo que traeremos con nosotros está noche al muelle –le contestó.

-Será mejor que me apresure y empaque, entonces.

-Sí, el General Iroh ha preparado una enorme comida para nosotros antes de que nos vayamos –dijo Sokka con una sonrisa torcida-. Mmm… no puedo esperar.

Katara río por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves?... Tienes una sola cosa en mente –se despidió de él y dobló en una esquina-. Te veo en la cena.

Sokka se encogió de hombros y se fue al comedor.

Katara sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos. De vez en cuando, acariciaba la delicada flor azul en su cabello.

-La decisión del señor Zuko de perdonar a mi hija por su participación en el régimen anterior fue justa –decía un hombre. Katara se detuvo a medio caminar y miró alrededor-. Es un buen hombre.

Las voces venían de la vuelta de la esquina y Katara corrió a esconderse tras una columna cercada.

-Un buen hombre no necesariamente hace a un buen líder –replicó otra voz-. Fue demasiado generoso con las reparaciones de los otros países. La Nación del Fuego tendrá muchos impuestos en los años venideros.

-Por lo que oí, su plan de presupuesto será revelado en una semana o dos –un nuevo hombre añadió-. Pero tienen razón; fue muy generoso con las otras naciones.

-Todo eso esta bien y es bueno para ellos, ¿pero qué hay de nosotros? La gente de la región norte está clamando por estabilidad.

-El Señor del Fuego necesita enviar pronto un mensaje positivo a la gente, de otra forma, una revuelta es inevitable –detrás de la columna, Katara abrió los ojos. ¿Una revuelta? ¿Tan pronto¿ ¿Eran tan infelices esas gentes?

-Es muy joven, es difícil que la gente sigan a alguien tan inexperto en política como él –Katara sacudió la cabeza, resistiendo el impulso de defenderlo. Había visto en carne propia como manejaba la política exterior.

-¿Escuchaste lo de la hija del Noble Wu? Se la ofreció al Señor del Fuego.

-¡Ya! Ni siquiera ha llegado a la edad para casarse –Katara sintió que su corazón se detenía. Se apoyó pesadamente la columna y se resbaló hacia el piso.

-Entonces ya comenzó oficialmente –la primera voz que había hablado, anunció-. Hablaré con Mai sobre el Señor del Fuego.

Otro hombre bufó indignado.

-¿Realmente crees que el Señor del Fuego elegirá a tu hija? ¿Después de que ayudó a su hermana?

-La perdonó, ¿no es así? Seguramente, debe significar algo –las voces se perdieron por el corredor y Katara se envolvió con sus brazos.

Trataba de razonar lo que había escuchado. Zuko era el Señor del Fuego. Un Señor del Fuego soltero. No solo sería natural que su gente quisiera casarlo, si no también que les diera un heredero. Y siendo de la realeza, los matrimonios convenidos eran… inevitables. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la columna.

Sentía que le dolía le corazón. No lo había visto por tres días. Desde aquella noche que salió corriendo del jardín. Lo había estado evitando a propósito cuando estaba en la enfermería y no había puesto un pie cerca de los cuartos reales.

Se había concentrado en su trabajo y en sus pacientes, tratando de mantenerlo fuera de cabeza. Sin embargo, en el segundo en que su cabeza ya no estaba ocupada, su nombre, su cara y su voz volvían y tomaban por asalto todos sus pensamientos.

Era lo mejor que terminar antes de haber comenzado algo. Sin importar lo mucho que había querido que continuara, ella sabía que nunca funcionaría. Quizás… solamente quizás, si Zuko no fuese el Señor del Fuego o si ella fuese de la Nación del Fuego, todo estaría bien. Pero una campesina de la Tribu Agua no tiene derecho a ser la esposa del Señor del Fuego.

_Esposa…_ pensó amargamente. _No seas estúpida, Katara… de ninguna manera te vería de esa forma. Es inteligente. Sabe que no funcionaría. Tenían que cortar con esto alguna vez…_

Tomó aire profundamente y despacio, se puso de pie. Lentamente se encaminó a su cuarto.

Con el tiempo, Zuko encontraría una magnífica novia. Probablemente, la hija de un estimado noble. Tendría piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos dorados justo como él. Sería rica, vendría de una familia poderosa, elegante, tendría todos los modales de una señorita y de los que carecía Katara. Y Zuko se olvidaría de ella. Pensar eso dolía.

Llegó a su habitación y rápidamente metió la ropa que quedaba en una mochila antes de ponérsela al hombro. Contempló el cuarto que había llamado suyo los últimos meses y trato de grabar esa imagen en su mente. Nunca descansaría de nuevo entre esas paredes.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le entregó la mochila a un sirviente que la aguardaba.

-Por favor, lleva esto al carruaje que espera en el patio de adelante.

El sirviente se inclinó.

-Sí, señorita Katara.

Sonrió tristemente mientras él se alejaba llevando su mochila. Señorita Katara… eso tenía un sonido agradable. Giró en la dirección contraria y marchó al comedor. Al llegar a las puertas, inhaló profundamente y pintó una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Las puertas se abrieron para ella y sonrió a las tres personas reunidas allí.

-¡Justo a tiempo! –exclamó a Sokka mientras su estomago rugía, sin vergüenza-. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

-Lo siento, Sokka –rió entre dientes-. Acabo de terminar de empacar. Ya envié mi bolso al carruaje –se sentó al final de la mesa, en el único asiento que quedaba.

-Genial –respondió su hermano. Miró a Iroh que estaba ubicado frente a él- antes de empezar, creo que debería mostrar algunos modales –para el desconcierto de Katara, levantó su taza y se puso de pie -. General Iroh, Señor del Fuego Zuko, en nombre mío y de Katara, me gustaría agradecerles por su hospitalidad durante los últimos meses.

-Tu gratitud es humildemente aceptada –sonrió Iroh, alzando su propia taza. Miró a su sobrino quien estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa-¿no es así, Zuko?

El joven Señor del Fuego mantenía sus ojos apartados de los de Katara. Levantó su taza y asintió.

-Que tengan un viaje seguro de vuelta al Polo Sur –su voz era serena y neutral, casi sin emoción.

Katara alzó la suya también y brindó con los demás antes de seguir su ejemplo y beber.

-Muy bien –dijo Sokka con vehemencia, sentándose de nuevo y empezando el primer plato que tenía enfrente.

Iroh rió al verlo.

-No te preocupes, Sokka. Les he pedido a las criadas que preparen comida para su viaje.

Sokka abrió los ojos bien grande y le dedicó una mirada de absoluto aprecio. Mientras le agradecía al viejo general una y otra vez, despezando un poco de carne con sus dientes, Katara comía calmadamente la comida que había ante ella. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista, para ver de un vistazo a Zuko que comía silenciosamente frente a ella. Ni una vez habló o se molesto en mirarla.

Katara sentía que su corazón se retorcía en su pecho. Solamente quería hablar con él… una vez más. Quería pedirle perdón si lo había herido. Quería decirle que se preocupaba por él… más de lo que se imaginaba. Solamente una vez más… quería estar con él.

-Parece que volverá a llover esta noche –dijo Iroh acercando un poco de comida a sus labios-. Espero que ustedes dos partan antes de que los atrape la lluvia.

-Eso no será problema –sonrió Sokka-. Después de todo, estoy viajando con una de las mejores maestras agua del mundo.

Katara también sonrió y contempló su comida.

-Estoy segura que estaremos bien, Iroh… –su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. El viejo general vio su sonrisa desvanecerse cuando ella no prestaba atención. Sus ojos azules que siempre brillaban cuando estaba emocionada, estaban apagados. Reflejaban la mirada de los ojos de su sobrino.

-Espero que vuelvan a visitarnos pronto –insistió Iroh. Katara levantó la cabeza y asintió cansinamente.

-Por supuesto… algún día…

El sonido de los palitos cayendo sobre un plato de porcelana resonó por la habitación y tres pares de ojos inmediatamente la fuente del ruido. Zuko se estaba limpiando la boca con su servilleta mientras empujaba su silla hacia atrás

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender –aseveró fríamente, poniéndose de pie y arrojando la servilleta a la mesa. Miró a Katara y a Sokka, brevemente antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza-. Discúlpenme por no poder ir a despedirlos.

-¡Zuko! –llamó su Tío mientras el joven líder se daba vuelta hacia la puerta. Los guardias la abrieron y el dejó el comedor. Iroh se volvió a ver a sus dos invitados-. Ah… está siempre muy ocupado –se disculpó sin convicción.

Sokka simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, pero Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Contempló su comida y trató de comer un poco más, para no tener hambre más tarde. Después de varios minutos y de haber perdido completamente el apetito, miró a Iroh y inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias por la comida –dijo respetuosamente-. Estuvo deliciosa.

-Estoy encantado que la hayas disfrutado –sonrió afectuosamente.

Frente a él, Sokka soltó un eructo y sonrió con vergüenza.

-Je… perdón.

-Tomaré eso como que la comida también estuvo deliciosa para ti –rió Iroh. Sokka asintió y le agradeció

-Debemos irnos –anunció-. Nuestro bote se va al atardecer.

-Ah... entonces vayan –concedió Iroh, parándose. Los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua se pararon y siguieron al hombre hasta fuera de la puerta. Katara miró los edificios del palacio que dejaba atrás, al sol poniente en la distancia. Había nubes negras sobre su cabeza, amenazando con lluvia a la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Katara se mordió el labio. Cuando el sol desapareciera del cielo, ella abandonaría la Nación del Fuego, el palacio, y a Zuko. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y su mente luchaba por tomar una decisión.

Repentinamente, se volvió hacia Sokka.

-¡Oh, no! Olvide algo en mi cuarto.

-¿Eh? –preguntó. Se volvió a mirarla, arrugando el entrecejo-. ¿Te olvidaste? Katara… -empezó con un tono fastidiado.

-Te veré afuera –prometió comenzando a correr en la dirección contraria-. ¡No te vayas sin mí!

-¡Katara! –gritó Sokka, solo para ser detenido por la mano de Iroh.

-Ya conoces a las chicas y sus cosas. Es mejor no meterse con eso –le dijo. Sokka suspiró profundamente y siguió a Iroh hacia el frente.

Katara corría por los casi vacíos pasillos del Palacio del Fuego por última vez. Si no lo encontraba, Sokka lo haría primero y la arrastraría a casa. Sus pisadas resonaban sobre el piso y a medida que avanzaba, sirvientes y guardias se apartaban de su camino. Ella no los veía inclinar sus cabezas o murmurar un título honorífico con su nombre mientras les pasaba corriendo por al lado.

Su cabellera morena volaba detrás de ella mientras recorría los corredores que rodeaban al palacio. En los patios por los que pasaba, podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre los senderos de cemento. Sokka pronto vendría a buscarla. Siguió un sendero que ya conocía muy bien hasta que vio la salida. Más allá, estaba una serie de tres escaleras que llevaban al jardín cuidadosamente trabajado.

En el centro había un pequeño estanque donde un par de patos-tortuga criaban a sus bebes. Detrás de un árbol a había una gran piedra chata y lisa que terminaba en la orilla del agua. Y atrás de eso, un pasillo cubierto desde dónde él la había visto por primera vez. Cientos de preguntas asaltaban su mente, y miles de veces las ignoró. No quería pensar en lo que haría si él no estaba ahí.

Katara salió del corredor y corrió con poco cuidado por el jardín. La hierba húmeda cubría la tierra que se hundía bajo el peso de sus pies mientras cientos de gotas de agua caían a su alrededor. Sus grandes ojos azules escudriñaron el pequeño jardín privado con desesperación. Entumecida, tropezó hacia delante, abrió los labios, jadeando por aire. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédula.

Él no estaba.

Levantó una mano y se abrazó contra el árbol, contemplando el lugar donde se habían sentado juntos tantas veces. Un sollozo amenazó con salir cuando cerró los ojos y se giraba. Había estado completamente segura de que iba a estar ahí.

-Eres tan estúpida, Katara… -susurró. Alzó una mano y se la pasó por la cara. ¿Por qué habría de ir él?

-¡Cuack! –abrió los ojos. Algunos de los patitos-tortuga habían nadado hasta ella y comenzaron a hacer un círculo a su alrededor, esperando.

Los miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con dificultad y pesar-. No tengo comida para ustedes hoy…

-¡Cuack! –repitieron. Katara sacudió la cabeza y se envolvió con sus brazos.

-Dije que no tenía... –ellos siguieron graznando y Katara sintió que estaba perdiendo el control. ¿No entendían? -. ¡No tengo comida! –gritó.

Una pelotita blanca cayó al agua y se hundió inmediatamente. Katara observó con los ojos bien grandes como los patitos-tortuga comenzaban a zambullirse por comida. Un pedacito tras otro terminó cayendo al estanque y Katara se preguntó si no estaría soñando. Una imagen distorsionada se reflejó en el agua. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, con miedo. No podía voltearse. ¿Qué tal si estaba viendo cosas y él no estaba realmente allí? Se quedó quieta y se apretó contra el árbol para evitar desmoronarse a tierra.

-Cada noche –dijo una voz grave detrás de ella-. Cada noche después de que te fuiste corriendo, vine aquí esperando verte. Y nunca viniste. Y ahora, la única vez que vengo, creyendo que no estarás, estás –una mano pálida arrojó el último pedazo de pan al estanque-. No te entiendo

Esa voz la había perseguido desde que apareció en su aldea. Katara soltó un quejido y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Esa voz la perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte. Lentamente se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos.

Zuko estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, debajo de un paraguas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella con un conflicto de emociones. Parte de él quería estar enojado con ella por haberle hecho eso, a los dos. Parte de él estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber dejado que pasara. Y otra parte…

-Zuko…

El paraguas cayó al suelo cuando alzó los brazos para atraparla. Los de ella envolvieron su cuerpo y escondió su cara en su pecho. Katara hundió sus dedos en la tela de su bata mientras unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban, sosteniéndola contra él. Zuko cerró los ojos mientras presionaban sus labios contra un lado de su cabeza, su nariz apreciando la fresca y limpia esencia de su cabello.

-¿Por qué volviste? –inquirió, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

-No lo sé –gimoteó. Ahogó un sollozo y levantó la cara para enfrentar la de él-. Zuko… lo siento.

-Los dos lo sentimos… -murmuró. Su mano acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Katara respiró levemente y con cuidado movió sus brazos entre ellos y lo apartó.

-Bajo diferentes circunstancias…

-No… -dijo Zuko alzando la mano. Un cálido dedo contorneó la comisura de sus labios-. Ambos sabemos que no podría funcionar… -Katara bajó la vista y asintió.

-Por favor… cuida a… ¿los patos-tortuga?

El dijo que sí despacio, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de su cara empapada por la lluvia.

-Gracias por mostrármelos.

Katara sonrió con tristeza y agarró su cara con sus manos una vez más.

-Estás destinado a la grandeza Zuko y sé que guiarás bien a la Nación del Fuego. Eso es lo que un gran hombre hace.

Tales palabras deberían haberlo puesto eufórico, pero en vez de eso, su corazón se encogió. De repente, no quería ser un "gran hombre"

-Si en la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur necesita ayuda, avísame. Yo me ocupare –prometió quedamente.

-¡Katara! –ella pegó un respingo, miró hacia la entrada y frunció el entrecejo.

-Mi hermano me está buscando –susurró-. Debo irme. Nuestro bote parte pronto.

Zuko asintió y la soltó. Su mano aún sostuvo la de ella por un rato más.

-En unos meses, todos los líderes de las naciones vendrán a celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Katara desvió la vista y asintió apenas.

-Ya veo…

-¡Katara! ¿Dónde estás…? –alzó la cabeza y miró hacia al palacio con tristeza.

Zuko siguió su mirada y vio la figura de su hermano acercándose. Los dedos de Katara se desprendieron de los suyos y él con su otra mano la agarró de la muñeca. Ella volvió la cabeza, con la confusión pintada en su rostro cuando la jalaba hacia delante.

-¡Katara! –Sokka detuvo su marcha y abrió los ojos bien grande cuando vio lo que sucedía delante de él.

Parados en medio del jardín, estaban dos figuras empapadas por la lluvia. Una cubierta de azul, la otra de rojo. Los brazos de uno, sostenían al otro fuertemente. Las manos de Katara acariciaban su cara; sus dedos tocaban con suavidad su cicatriz. Cerró los ojos y abrió los labios para respirar antes de que otro par de labios los atraparan. En un abrazo fuerte la mantenía contra él y con la otra mano sostenía su rostro con firmeza.

No supo Sokka cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado mirando al Señor del Fuego besar a su hermana. O viceversa. La sorpresa y la confusión llevaron a la ira haciendo que el guerrero de la Tribu Agua arrugara los ojos y rugiera peligrosamente

-¡Zuko! ¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Sus palabras se perdieron con el sonido de la lluvia que caía. Katara abrió lentamente los ojos cuando Zuko la alejaba. Sus labios aún estaban abiertos pero las palabras no salían de ellos. Ella vio como su mirada de remordimiento fue rápidamente cubierta por una máscara de indiferencia y antes de que se apartara hacia atrás, coloco algo en su mano.

Katara cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

-¡Ey! –gritaba Sokka. Se acercaba, con una expresión iracunda en su rostro. Antes de que se acercara más, Katara giró lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos –le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¡No! –Bramó y le lanzó a Zuko una mirada fulminante-. ¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo con mi hermana!

-¡Vamos Sokka! –rogó ella. Tiró de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su hermano tambaleara hacia atrás. Él se volteó para mirarla.

-¿Katara, qué pasa contigo?

-Por favor, Sokka –insistió, aún le temblaba la voz-. _Vamos_

Zuko observó que la expresión de Sokka iba de la ira a la frustración y finalmente a la preocupación. Le echó un último vistazo a Zuko antes de asentir y llevarse a su hermana. Un par de ojos dorados veían como Katara lo dejaba sin mirar atrás.

El señor del Fuego se sentó sobre la piedra y miró su mano. Una pequeña flor azul descansaba en su palma y Zuko cerró los ojos. Por alguna razón, la lluvia se sentía más fría que de costumbre.

**N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Todos sus reviews han sido muy animadores. :) ¡Muchas gracias! Ya sé que aceleré un poco las cosas. Espero que aún estén razonablemente en el personaje (IC). Voy a tratar de mantenerlos en IC tanto como pueda, pero recuerden que es un fic, así que no será perfecto. :) ¡Nos vemos, espero que estén disfrutando la historia!**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Gente bella, gracias por sus reviews, _**Tita**_ me maté de risa con el tuyo (cómo es eso de género diferente? no entendí... :S y que viva que sos, no hay suspenso para vos, jajaja, y gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de dejar uno!) ;)Y _**xxmabelxx**, qué decir del tuyo, que ya no te dije. Y_ perdón _**GeminiIlion**_ (metí la pata, sorry, no quise decir nada… es tu culpa, en parte… no tienes bio… como iba a saber… mejor me callo, la embarro un poquito más)_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo y no costará mucho… sólo un rr :) Sean buenos sí, porque esto cuesta trabajo y créanme que animan mucho :) Lo juro… y además hacen adelgazar o eso dicen por ahí… así que critiquen despiadadamente._

_(¿Actualicé rápido o qué?)_

_Besos, _

_MTBlack_

_Editado: Perdón por los errores de tipeo y haber dejado ese pedazo de texto en inglés . :S. Hay puntos entre los signos, a veces, porque de otra forma, me los come :S_

_Re-editado. _


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El barco de la Nación del Fuego se abrió paso a través de las oscuras aguas del puerto dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo en el aire. Detrás de él, una enorme ciudad se veía a la distancia. Los edificios iluminados con antorchas arrancaban un resplandor amarillo por las ventanas mientras el humo escapaba de las chimeneas en los techos. La lluvia caía del cielo negro creando un ritmo tranquilo que calmaba a los habitantes de la ciudad.

El viento apartó suavemente el cabello mojado de su rostro. Estaba parada en la popa, sola con sus ojos azules fijos en la ciudad que se desvanecía a sus espaldas. Sus manos tostadas agarraban la barandilla mientras lágrimas silenciosas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Levantó una mano y tocó sus labios, cálidos e hinchados. Aún sensibles por la presión del súbito beso que le había dado. Cerró los ojos mientras los acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente.

Un corto y ahogado sollozo quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando cerró los ojos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de cara al cielo y abrió los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia.

Sokka estaba parado en la cubierta del barco, protegido de la lluvia por un toldo que colgaba en una de las puertas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estaba apoyado contra la pared. Veía con sus propios ojos a su hermana de pie en silencio afuera, bajo la lluvia y el viento, sin dar muestras de querer ir a cobijarse.

Katara había estado callado todo el camino hacia el muelle, miraba el suelo y tenía una expresión ausente en su rostro. Había tratado de hacerla hablarle, preguntarle lo que sucedía. Pero Katara volteó la cabeza y solemnemente le dijo que no quería hablar de eso. Era tan raro que no quisiera hablar y que llevara una mirada tan vacía, era tan raro que lo asustaba.

Cerró los puños a su costado, apretando los dientes. Vehementemente, maldijo a Zuko en voz baja mientras su hermana miraba con añoranza hacia la Nación del Fuego, sin importarle estar calada hasta los huesos. Entonces Sokka leyó entre líneas. ¿Qué le había hecho el Señor del Fuego a su hermana? ¿Qué le había dicho para hacerla llorar? Él creía que Zuko era un hombre decente. Alguien con quien valía pelear codo a codo ¿Se habían equivocado todos?

Pateó la pared con rabia. La traición y un odio olvidado resurgieron en él ante el doloroso llanto de su hermana que llegaba a sus oídos. No podía soportarlo más. Sokka salió bajo la lluvia, ignorando el repentino choque del agua golpeando su piel mientras avanzaba hacia la sollozante maestra agua.

Katara no oyó los pasos que se aproximaban a ella. Estaba completamente perdida en la aplastante presión de un corazón adolorido. De repente, un par de manos firmes le agarraron los hombros y la hicieron girar. Su trenza voló alrededor de su cuerpo, empapada en agua, y algunos cabellos sueltos se adhirieron a su cara. Jadeó cuando dos ojos azules llenos de cólera y confusión se encontraron con los de ella.

-¿Qué te hizo? –Demandó Sokka-. ¡Dime, Katara! ¿Qué te hizo? –quería saber… _necesitaba_ saber. Si no le contaba, no podía protegerla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente con lágrimas y boquiabierta, luchaba por encontrar una explicación.

-Sokka…

-¡Dime! –suplicó tapando el ruido lluvia y el del motor del buque. La sacudió desesperadamente-. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué hizo ese bastardo?

Katara sentía unas lágrimas cálidas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras se apartaba bruscamente. Se echó hacia atrás, clavándose la barandilla del barco en la espalda y levantó las manos para evitar que se acercara más. La miró horrorizado cuando una mirada afligida atravesó su rostro. Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Basta... –gimoteó.

Sokka arrugó los ojos, preocupado.

-Katara… -empezó suavemente. Se paró con cautela frente a ella, temiendo que pudiera hacer algo imprudente-. ¿Qué te hizo? –inquirió bajito-. Dímelo y lo haré pagar por ello, te lo juro.

Ahogó un sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendes… -contestó con aspereza. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas-. No me hizo nada.

Su hermano abrió grande los ojos, incrédulo.

-No –afirmó-. Debe haberte hecho algo. ¿Por qué estarías aquí afuera –se burló, levantando los brazos en el aire- llorando bajo la lluvia si no te hizo nada?

Katara siguió negando con la cabeza, quieta en su lugar.

-No me hizo nada, Sokka…

-¿Fue el beso? Te obligó a besarlo, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Te lastimó, Katara?¿Qué más te hizo? Juro que lo mataré…

-¡No! –gritó haciendo que Sokka retrocediera sorprendido-. ¡No me lastimo, Sokka!.¡No hizo nada malo!

-¿Entonces _por qué_? –preguntó sin aliento. Cuando Katara se apoyó contra la barandilla y se deslizó hacia la cubierta empapada por la lluvia, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Se adelantó, extendiendo una mano. La vista lo destrozaba. Su hermanita, a quien había jurado proteger por siempre, estaba a sus pies, hecha una bollito-. ¿Por qué estás llorando, Katara?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y escondió la cara en sus rodillas. Sintió que le ponía las manos en los hombros, intentando consolarla. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. El dolor estaba impreso en sus ojos cuando habló con voz temblorosa.

-Yo… -su aliento quedó atorado en su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ciñó sus piernas contra ella.

Había sido demasiado tarde intentar detenerlo en el momento en que él comenzó a alimentar a los patos-tortuga… y los dos lo sabían.

-Katara –una voz encima de ella, la animó a seguir. ¿Qué pensaría Sokka cuando lo descubriera? ¿Y su padre? ¿Y su tribu?

Katara abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano fija en ella. Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, de todas formas. Tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla.

-Sokka… -su tono era muy bajo. Casi inaudible-. Yo lo amo.

Los ojos de Sokka se abrieron como platos mientras sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos. Las manos le resbalaron de sus hombros. Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Parecía que había dejado de escuchar y Katara reprimió un sollozo. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Conmocionado? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Los hermanos permanecieron sentados bajo la lluvia, en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia nunca amainó. El bamboleo del océano contra el buque no ayudaba a calmarlos. Katara miró a su hermano con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, esperando encontrar comprensión y consuelo en sus ojos. Finalmente, sus pupilas azules volvieron a verla y le devolvieron una mirada vacía.

-Estás cansada… -murmuró como tonto-. Debes… debes ir a descansar.

Katara dejo salir un fuerte sollozo. Él no entendía. Se inclinó hacia adelante para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero ella se apartó de sus brazos.

-Déjame sola –siseo en voz baja.

Sokka la miró con lastima.

-Katara…

-¡Solo déjame sola, Sokka! –bramó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ahora le estaba rogando-. Solo déjame sola…

Sin saber que más hacer, Sokka agachó la cabeza y se incorporó, empujándose a sí mismo. Katara ni se percató de que la había dejado sola en la cubierta.

Iroh estaba en el escalón más alto del corredor cubierto. Su rostro cansado cargaba con una expresión triste mientras miraba a Zuko sentado bajo la lluvia. Su grueso cabello negro pegado a la cabeza y sus dorados ojos cerrados, intentando apartar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Había estado sentado ahí, apoyado contra sus brazos, la cabeza hacía atrás permitiendo que el agua recorriera todo los contornos de su cara.

Estaba sentado sin cuidado sobre las capas de ropa empapada que tenía encima. Su mente revivía una y otra vez la última vez que estuvo con ella. La suavidad de sus labios abriéndose levemente contra los suyos, ásperos. Las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo cuando la sostenía contra él. La suavidad de su piel cuando deslizaba sus dedos por su rostro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que con el tiempo, Katara, sólo se pondría más bella.

Abrió los ojos y contempló la oscuridad que lo envolvía. A su tiempo, se convertiría en una adulta respetada en su tribu, una heroína para las niñas de ambos polos. Y un día, un hombre de buen corazón le pediría matrimonio y se casaría con ella. Sería tierno y considerado y la apoyaría a ella y a su tribu. Él sería el hombre que Zuko nunca podría ser.

Una ola de celos lo invadió y se odió a sí mismo por ello apretando las manos en puños. Katara no le pertenecía. Incluso si hubiera funcionado, Katara nunca sería únicamente de él. Era una curandera y una maestra agua. Era hija, hermana y amiga. Katara pertenecía y era amada por aquellos a los que le tenía cariño. Se pertenecía a ella misma. Y esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Amor… algo de lo que nunca hablaron. Cualquier cosa que hubieran dicho hubiera parecido sin sentido, pero estaría conectada con significados ocultos. Aún así, no importaba cuantas veces pudo abrazarla, no importaba cuan perfecto fue el momento, ella nunca le dijo esa palabra y él nunca se la repitió en susurros.

Tal vez los dos ya sabían. Y no tenían necesidad de decir nada.

Zuko se burló amargamente de sí mismo y cerró los ojos una vez más. Todo parecía estar en su lugar cuando estaba con Katara. Incluso con la acuciante tranquilidad entre ellos, todo era natural y puro. Se perdía en esos momentos de silencio. El mundo fuera del jardín no existía, no había caos post-guerra, no había nobles hambrientos, no había reuniones aburridas… solamente estaban Zuko y Katara… simplemente un chico y una chica.

El sonido de unos pies atravesando cuidadosamente la tierra calada de lluvia llegó a sus oídos y lentamente volvió la cabeza. Su Tío se agachó y levantó el paraguas olvidado. El viejo general le quitó el agua y se lo puso sobre la cabeza.

-Te los perdiste.

Las comisuras de los labios del Señor del Fuego se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica

-No… no, lo hice –dijo tranquilamente volteando de vuelta hacia el estanque.

Iroh arqueó una ceja y siguió su mirada.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres en realidad, Zuko?

-Obtuve lo que quería. Incluso más –respondió serenamente-. Tengo un trono. Tengo una nación. Y lo más importante, tengo mi honor. ¿A qué más podemos aspirar, Tío?

Iroh negó levemente con la cabeza. Obviamente, Zuko no quería hablar de eso. Cansinamente, el viejo general dio vuelta dirigiéndose al corredor.

-El Ministro de Asuntos Internos solicitó una reunión contigo mañana, Zuko.

-Ahí estaré –contestó, aún clavado en su lugar. Iroh suspiró y se detuvo un momento antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Sin volverse, empezó a hablar.

-Sabes… en algunas especies, incluyendo a los patos tortugas, las parejas son de por vida. Se dice que cuando alguien los separa, volverán al lugar donde se volvieron pareja y esperaran allí hasta que el otro regrese.

Zuko siguió con la vista fija en el estanque.

-¿Qué pasa si el otro no vuelve?

-Nadie sabe –Iroh se encogió de hombres-. Personalmente, no quiero enterarme.

El viaje al Polo Sur fue tenso y cargado de silencios entre los dos hermanos. Sokka se encontró a sí mismo ignorando la confesión a lágrima viva de su hermana sobre sus sentimientos por el Señor del Fuego. Cada vez que abría la boca, se encontraba a punto de gritar de incredulidad. Y por eso mantenía la boca cerrada; dejando pasar el tiempo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Katara pretendía que no le había dicho nada a Sokka. Y cuando se sentaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, incrédulo… se daba cuenta que nunca entendería como se sentía.

_Quizás no quiere entender._ Pensaba silenciosamente. De pie en la proa del barco, apoyada sobre la barandilla bajo el sol del mediodía. El clima frío señalaba que habían llegado a las regiones polares y Katara acercó los brazos a su cuerpo. Dos grandes mechas de pelo ondeaban alrededor de su rostro mientras intentaba ver más allá. Esperaba ver el humo saliendo de su aldea pronto.

Mientras el viento helado golpeaba su cara, un par de brazos se aferraban a la barandilla del barco al lado suyo. Una figura, un par de centímetros más alta que ella, se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire frío y salado.

Sokka tomó aire profundamente y exhaló.

-Ah, ¿no extrañabas esta fresca esencia? –Katara puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba de humor para soportar la estupidez de su hermano así que se empujó de la baranda y empezó a alejarse-. ¡Ey! –Sokka se enderezó y fue tras ella-. ¡Katara!

-Ya casi estamos en la aldea, Sokka –gruñó, ignorándolo-. Me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo y se apresuró en ponerse a su lado. Casi estaban en casa. Habían sido unos agotadores días en el mar y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en tanta tensión con su hermana. Y no le dejaría llevar la tensión a casa. Iba aclarar el asunto _ahora mismo_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le paró delante, evitando que se fuera más lejos.

-Muy bien, ya basta –anunció con severidad poniéndose frente a ella-. Hemos estado en el mar por casi una semana y lo único que has hecho es pararte aquí afuera y contemplar el océano. No me has dicho una sola palabra. ¡ni siquiera has hecho agua control!

Katara tomó aire profundamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Simplemente no tenía ganas, Sokka.

-¿Por qué? –jadeó, confundido. Arrugó los ojos-. ¿Por él? Katara, un beso no significa que estés enamorada de él.

Katara también arrugó los ojos y enfrentó su mirada.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? –preguntó en voz baja y peligrosa-. Que porque nos besamos una vez, ¿_eso_ me haría sentirme así? Sokka, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por alguna estúpida niña ingenua, enferma de amor, perdida en cuentos de hadas que cree que pueden volverse realidad? ¡Crees que me enamoraría de alguien solo por un beso!

-¡Hace meses que hemos estado con Zuko, desde que se unió a nosotros! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¡Y nunca los había visto actuar… actuar de la forma en que los vi actuando antes de irnos!

-Eso es porque nunca nos viste –gritó Katara. Sokka retrocedió, con una expresión herida en su rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando…? –Inquirió con calma-. ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de…?.¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

Katara volteó la cabeza y se abrazó.

-Hace un mes… no, un poco más… Zuko me descubrió dándole de comer a los patos-tortuga en los jardines privados de los cuartos reales. Y todas las noches después de eso, nos encontrábamos ahí para alimentarlos juntos.

Sokka la miro sin comprender.

-Bien… entonces, ustedes dos le daban de comer a los animales. No entiendo.

-¡Ugh! –Katara levantó los brazos en el aire, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo-. ¡Ves! ¡Por eso es que quería estar sola! ¡Tú no entiendes!

-Katara, ¿qué es lo que hay que entender? –preguntó tomándola de la muñeca, evitando que saliera corriendo para escaparse de él.

Katara se volvió y lo miró con dureza.

-¡Dije que no quería hablar de eso! Haz de cuenta que no dije nada, Sokka, ¿está bien? ¡Ya casi estamos en casa y no quiero que todo el mundo me pregunte que pasa solo por que _tú_ no entiendes!

-¡Discúlpame por preocuparme! –Gruñó soltándole la muñeca-. Solamente vi a mi hermana llorar bajo la lluvia y luego quedarse en silencio por casi una semana. ¡Perdóname por tener un corazón tan de piedra como para _preocuparme_ porque esta así!

La maestra agua suspiró y dejo caer los brazos a los lados. Una punzada de culpa la carcomía cuando le puso una mano sobre el hombro de él. Aunque no lo gustaba la idea, no la dejó de lado. Todavía le importaba ella.

-Lo siento, Sokka.

-Y deberías. Me ignoraste durante todo el viaje –insistió. Katara contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

-Sobre Zuko… simplemente olvídalo. Fue un enamoramiento, ¿sabes? Nada serio –Sokka la miró incrédulo.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso después de que pasaste tres horas en la lluvia, en el medio de la noche, hecho un bollito llorando hasta que se te secaron los ojos? Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

_No lo va a hacer nada fácil… _Katara lo miro seria.

-Me pasé todo el viaje pensándolo. Simplemente es… pasé mucho tiempo con Zuko mientras les dábamos de comer a los patos-tortugas y descubrí algunas cosas sobre él que no había visto antes. Creo que llegué a tomarle una especie de cariño.

-¿Una especie?

-Bien, quizás algo más que eso… -la voz de Katara se apagó antes de que terminara la frase-. De todas formas… cuando nos viste, le estaba dando un beso de despedida. Solo quería ver como sería si hubiera funcionado –cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Con cuidado, trataba de tranquilizarlo-. Él... él no sentía lo mismo, Sokka. Y creo que cuando me apartó; entonces, me di cuenta que nada pasaría jamás entre él y yo. Me llamó campesina ingenua. Debí haberlo sabido...

-Katara –dijo suavemente mirándola con tristeza-. Lo lamento...

-Está bien...

-Ya sabía que tienes pésimo gusto con los chicos pero, ¿Zuko? –Katara por poco gritó. Sokka se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un gran abrazo consolador-. Simplemente estoy contento de que no te encariñaste mucho con él. Hiciste lo correcto, dejando a ese idiota. Sé que duele cuando te rechazan, pero al final es lo mejor.

Katara arrugó los ojos y dejó caer los brazos.

-Suenas un poco, muy feliz sobre esto…

-¿Feliz? ¡No, no! –replicó y la dejó ir sonriendo-. ¡Solo estoy aliviado!

_Oh, sí… eso está mucho mejor._

-Tenía miedo que te hubieras enamorado de Zuko –explicó con entusiasmo ignorantemente. Katara esbozó una sonrisa vergonzosa y Sokka soltó un suspiro satisfecho-. Pero sabes qué, Katara, está bien. Conocerás un tipo mucho mejor. Alguien que sienta lo mismo que tú.

-Sí... seguro...

-Bueno, ahora que lo hemos aclarado, ¿no te sientes mucho mejor? –Sonrió.

Katara asintió.

-Sí… sí, me siento mejor… -contestó tranquila.

-¡Genial! –Sokka estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza-. ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y preparas tus cosas? Te llamaré una vez que la aldea aparezca a la vista. Según las cartas de papá, está un poquito _diferente_ desde cuando nos fuimos.

Katara cabeceó.

-Está bien… Gracias, Sokka.

Su hermano asintió alegremente mientras Katara se dirigía la interior del barco. Tan pronto como desapareció, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Agachó la cabeza y aflojó los puños. De repente, se sintió molesto consigo mismo por lo que había hecho. Sabía demasiado bien que Katara estaba mintiendo, tratando de hacer ver que no era nada.

Él no era tan torpe como todos pensaban que era. No era ciego. Cuando Katara congeló a Jet a un árbol, estaba herida porque su enamoradito se había convertido en un terrorista adolescente. Era plausible que había pasado más tiempo con Zuko, su enamoramiento era mayor y estaba más involucrada. Pero ella no se habría quedado bajo la lluvia tan destrozada si el Señor del Fuego simplemente la hubiera rechazado. No era tan sencillo.

Katara era una joven fuerte; lo sabía mejor que la mayoría, a pesar de su sobreprotección para con ella. Y no, no era solo un enamoramiento no correspondido de colegiala. Pero por el bien de Katara y también por el suyo, seguiría la farsa de su hermana y la ayudaría a pretender que todo estaba bien. Silenciosamente, esperaba que lo que sea que hubiera habido entre ellos fuera olvidado.

El recuerdo de Katara apartándose de Zuko se repetía en su cabeza y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la helada barandilla que tenía enfrente. Eso era hacerse ilusiones… así como el nunca olvidaría a su primer amor, Katara nunca olvidaría el suyo.

_Ya deben de haber llegado al Polo Sur…_ Zuko se dijo a sí mismo mientras estaba sentado por encima de numerosos nobles, oficiales y ministros de estado y militares. Frente a él, el Ministro de Asuntos Internos hablaba sobre los monótonos temas del servicio del palacio, dinero y otras cosas que Zuko había oído varias veces antes de que la reunión siquiera comenzara.

Iroh se sentaba justo debajo de él, con los papeles ordenados sobre su escritorio, escuchando atentamente al ministro. Por toda la estancia, los nobles asentían y los oficiales comentaban. Los militares permanecían callados, esperando que algo les concerniera saliera a colación.

-Eso concluye mi informe para el mes siguiente –el hombre mayor de cabello gris anunció, enrollando su pergamino.

_Gracias, Agni… _susurró mentalmente.

-El próximo –exclamó el secretario, poniéndose de pie, leyendo la orden del día.

Zuko contuvo el impulso de hacerle un hoyo en la cabeza al secretario. _Alguien máteme…_

-El noble Yan quisiera presentar una propuesta de la mitad de los nobles de las regiones noroeste de la Nación del Fuego –todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Zuko y el joven Señor del Fuego asintió sutilmente con la cabeza para que el secretario continuara-. Antes del reinado del último Señor del Fuego Sozin, había un sistema institucionalizado de jóvenes mujeres miembros de la corte que eran entrenadas en las artes culturales de la Nación del Fuego en el Palacio

-Soy consciente de ello –dijo en voz baja. Iroh hizo una mueca, orando silenciosamente para que Zuko no perdiera la paciencia cuando se diera cuenta de lo que era en realidad el sistema.

-Ha sido pedido que el sistema una vez instalado permita a las hijas de los nobles vivir en el palacio para una instrucción apropiada de los modales del palacio y de la vida noble, incluyendo, pero no limitándose, las artes, música y literatura –terminó el secretario.

Iroh permaneció tan inexpresivo como pudo mientras esperaba que Zuko no gritara sobre el atrevimiento aquel. Esperó por la explosión de su sobrino, listo para tomar las riendas y calmar a todos, pero nunca pasó.

-Creo que este sistema de becas para señoritas fue abolido por la inutilidad del sistema. En su lugar, el Señor del Fuego Sozin instituyó la Academia Real de Fuego para Jóvenes para enseñarles más que solo artes, música y literatura –aseveró Zuko con calma-. Como la Academia para Jóvenes aún funciona, no veo la necesidad de implementar en el palacio un sistema previo.

_¡Ah! ¡Buena respuesta!_ Iroh asintió para sí, complacido.

Unos murmullos apagados se esparcieron entre los nobles y finalmente uno de ellos se paró.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, si me permite.

Zuko inclinó su cabeza.

-Proceda Maestro Lee.

-Mientras que la Academia Real para Jóvenes instruye mas que el sistema anterior que se especializa en enseñar como ser una dama y comportarse apropiadamente, aquellas que fueron dotadas con habilidades de fuego control tienen más ventajas que las que carecen de dichas habilidades. Algunas muchachas no están capacitadas para practicar las… técnicas que se aprenden en la Academia para Jóvenes. Especialmente, las chicas mayores quienes son incapaces de continuar su educación por ello. Sin embargo, el sistema de becas para las señoritas puede ser útil.

_Para conseguirme esposa, querrás decir…_ Zuko asintió, como si escuchara atentamente.

-Antes de que el Señor del Fuego Sozin desechará el Sistema, las jóvenes que eran parte de él se entrenaban en las artes clásicas de la Nación del Fuego, específicamente para mujeres. Esto incluía bordado, cocina, danza y teoría. Nosotros creemos que si la Nación del Fuego vuelve a lo que era antes de la guerra, el sistema debe ser traído de vuelta. Sería un gran beneficio para la gente.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Zuko serenamente-. Cómo es eso

Sus palabras eran más una orden que una pregunta y Iroh se removió incómodo en su lugar. Zuko estaba perdiendo la paciencia y todos podían verlo. El noble que estaba parado, miró fugazmente a sus compañeros, como pidiendo ayuda. El noble Yan se puso de pie a su lado.

-Dicen que las mujeres son las portadoras de la cultura, Señor Zuko –empezó Yan respetuosamente-. Y nos gustaría que nuestras hijas recuperaran las artes perdidas que han sido ignoradas por el público en general durante los años previos a su reinado.

"Es factible que muchas de las graduadas del sistema frecuentemente enseñaban a las niñas de otros lugares de la Nación del Fuego. La educación debería ser una prioridad si vamos a reconstruir la Nación del Fuego –concluyó Lee.

_Ah… esa también es una buena respuesta…_ meditó Iroh, en cierto modo decepcionado

-Tiene un buen punto, caballero –acordó Zuko-. Sin embargo, es un objetivo que tomará tiempo y esfuerzo.

Iroh se volvió hacia Zuko y arrugó el entrecejo. Mentalmente, comenzó a canturrear, deseando que Zuko lo oyera.

_No lo desprecies inmediatamente… no lo desprecies inmediatamente…_

-Sin embargo tiene muchas ventajas.

Iroh soltó un silencio suspiro de alivio.

_Gracias Agni… por darle paciencia a mi sobrino._

-¿Confío en que su propuesta esté terminada y que las razones para la reinstauración del sistema estén incluidos? –preguntó estirando su mano. El secretario se apresuró a su lado y le entregó los pergaminos.

-Sí, Señor Zuko. Si desea discutirlo más adelante, nos reuniremos con usted sin ningún problema.

-Estoy seguro de que no será necesario –afirmó desenrollando el enorme pergamino y echándole un vistazo con aparente interés. Después de un par de párrafos, lo enrolló de nuevo y asintió-. Tomará algún tiempo discutir la propuesta y revisar la situación del palacio si decido aprobarla.

-Gracias, Señor del Fuego Zuko –los nobles se inclinaron respetuosamente.

Zuko asintió y miró a su Tío. Como si con una simple mirada supiera que hacer, Iroh se puso de pie y llamó la atención de los hombres que estaban en la habitación.

-Creo que eso es todo en la agenda de hoy, mis compañeros nobles. ¿Hay algo más de interés que deba ser mencionado antes de dar por finalizada la reunión?

Zuko observó a los hombres intercambiar miradas. Una vez que decidió que nadie agregaría nada, habló.

-¡Entonces, la reunión ha concluido por esta noche! Los veré a todos en la reunión de la semana próxima.

-¡El Señor del Fuego ha declarado que la reunión ha terminado! –repitió el secretario. Todo mundo se puso de pie y se inclinaron cuando Zuko se incorporó de su elevado asiento y se marchó por un pasillo trasero con movimientos majestuosos. Al pasar junto a su Tío, Zuko lo miró a los ojos, como dándole una silenciosa orden. Iroh asintió con la cabeza, había entendido el pedido de Zuko para una reunión privada en su estudio.

Tan pronto Zuko abandonó el recinto, los hombres empezaron a reunirse en pequeños grupos para discutir los resultados de la reunión. A hurtadillas, Iroh se puso los papeles debajo del brazo y salió del cuarto antes de que alguno de los nobles pudiera detenerlo para "charlar". Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, se dirigió rápidamente al estudio de Zuko, esperando no ser visto ni detenido.

Miró a su espalda una última vez al llegar a las puertas de la oficina de Zuko, antes de tirar del picaporte y entrar disimuladamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido y se dio la vuelta.

El joven Señor del Fuego estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio; montañas de papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer casi atrapado. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, los codos sobre el escritorio y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Sus ojos ausentes estaban fijos en el pergamino sin desenrollar que tenía frente a él; la propuesta de la reinstauración del sistema de antes de la guerra para la instrucción y preparación de las jóvenes.

-Antes de que digas nada –empezó Iroh atravesando la habitación-. Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso por la forma en que te manejaste ahí. Parte de mí temía que tuvieras una rabieta y luego arrojarás la propuesta al fuego.

-No soy tonto, Tío… -gruñó Zuko en voz baja-. Miles de veces me dijiste que me controlará delante de los nobles y de los oficiales.

-Bueno, estoy encantado de ver que ha servido de algo –rió para si.

Zuko bajó las manos y alzó la cabeza, enfrentando los ojos de su Tío.

-Es un harén –declaró simplemente.

Iroh suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-No hables tan mal de él. Tu bisabuela y casi todas las mujeres de esta familia antes de ella fueron elegidas del sistema.

-Estoy al tanto de ello, Tío.

-Entonces no hables de él como si fuera tan horrible. Sería una falta de respeto para ellas.

Zuko cerró los ojos e inhaló tratando de calmarse.

-¡No es más que un _patético_ intento para meter a sus hijas debajo de mis narices con la esperanza de que elija una y me cae con ella!

-Zuko…

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si apruebo la propuesta? –continuó, frustrado-. ¡A donde quiera que vaya, seré seguido y molestado por las hijas de esos hombres, desesperadas por atención y favores!. ¡No tendré un momento libre de esos buitres!.¡Todo lo que quieren son los beneficios de ser la Señora del Fuego!

-¡Zuko! –Gritó Iroh lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la perorata del joven Señor del Fuego-. Eso puede pasar, pero el sistema no fue hecho por razones románticas e idealistas. Fue hecho para ganar prestigio y poder. Para formar alianzas y estrechar lazos políticos.

-¡Ya lo se! –Exclamó, levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Sé exactamente para qué es!

-Zuko, tú eres el Señor del Fuego ahora –le recordó con tristeza-. Y con la nación viene la responsabilidad de ser un buen líder. Y eso incluye buscar a la mujer ideal para que sea tu esposo.

Zuko respirando profundamente, con la cara roja, se dejó caer en la silla. Se echó hacia atrás y se restregó la frente con la mano.

-¿Por qué de repente sintió como que estás apoyando la propuesta…? –inquirió sonando cansado y casi traicionado.

Iroh lo miro, preocupado.

-Los nobles tienen un buen punto, Zuko. Las mujeres siempre han sido las transmisoras de la cultura desde el principio de la Nación del Fuego y en los países vecinos. Conocen las artes y las tradiciones de nuestra cultura mejor que nosotros y se las pasaran a nuestros hijos. Durante el último siglo de guerra, perdimos mucho de lo que queríamos y nos definía como la gran nación que una vez fuimos.

-_Todavía_ somos una gran nación –espetó Zuko.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –insistió Iroh-. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que la cultura de nuestro pasado desaparezca por una guerra de nuestro presente. Lo opuesto a la guerra no es paz, Zuko; es creación. No podemos dejar que las cosas que simbolizan nuestra vida como civilización mueran.

Zuko alzó la vista hacia su tío, con los labios apretados en una línea rígida.

-¿Y el hecho de qué todo el mundo está esperando que me case con una de sus hijas no significa nada para ti?

-No estoy diciendo que te cases de inmediato, Zuko. No después de… -Iroh dejó de hablar, cauteloso-. Ni siquiera estoy diciendo que debes elegir a una de las muchachas del sistema. Ha habido Señores del Fuego que eligieron a su compañera fuera del sistema.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que estás diciendo esto –gruñó poniéndose de pie-. ¡Eras tú el que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando dije que era muy pronto!.¡Que ni yo, ni la nación estábamos listos para una esposa!

-Aunque hayan presentado la propuesta con la idea del matrimonio en mente, no dejes que eso nuble tu juicio a la hora de decidir. Piensa en los beneficios –persistió-. En mis años mozos, aprendí todo lo que sé de arte y de música de una graduada del sistema. Son excelentes maestras de arte así como también eruditas fuentes de historia una vez que se reciben, Zuko. Todos podemos beneficiarnos de eso. Y también los niños y el futuro de este pueblo.

El Señor del Fuego cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló profundamente para calmarse.

-Es tarde –anunció alejándose del escritorio-. Voy a dormir un poco.

Pasó por al lado de Iroh y el viejo general lo siguió con la mirada.

-Zuko –lo llamó deteniendo al joven líder justo antes de que saliera por la puerta-. Todo lo que te pido es que lo pienses.

Una blanca mano agarró el picaporte y tiró de él.

_Esposa _¿Por qué unos ojos azules enmarcados por pelo castaño y tan suave y liso como la seda venían a su mente cuando su Tío dijo esa palabra? Zuko perjuró. Incluso después de que se había ido, esos expresivos ojos lo perseguían. En silencio, caminó por el palacio, ignorando a los sirvientes que se inclinaban en su camino mientras seguía rumbo a su habitación.

Al pasar por los jardines privados, se obligó a no voltear y mirar al estanque. Aunque los patos graznaron, llamándole, los ignoró. Ignoró el llamado para él de ir y sentarse en el lugar de _los dos_. Abrió las puertas y se metió en su habitación, cerrándolas tras de sí. Sin detenerse, fue hasta la cama, derecho a las almohadas. Agarró la más grande que estaba en el centro y la arrojó a través de la cama.

Había una pequeña caja de laca escondida entre los mullidos almohadones. Arrugó sus dorados ojos mirándola fijamente. Su mano se movió sobre la suave y brillantes superficie antes de recogerla. Con cuidado, abrió la tapa y se quedó contemplando a la frágil flor marrón apretada contra el cristal adentro de la caja.

Zuko cayó sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama y cerró los ojos.

_Katara… ¿Qué debo hacer? _

-¡Gran-Gran! –La anciana rió mientras una bulliciosa joven arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazaba como si planeara no dejarla ir jamás-. ¡Ah… es grandioso estar de vuelta!

-¡Katara! –Cerró los ojos mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, disfrutando saber que su preciada nieta estaba sana y salva-. Mi Katara… bienvenida a casa… -unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Katara mientras se alejaba. Kanna tomó su cara entre sus manos, estudiándola atentamente y luego sonriendo con aprobación-. Tu padre me dijo que había crecido maravillosamente desde que te fuiste. Tenía razón. (1)

-Gran-Gran –susurró Katara con cariño mientras se ruborizaba.

-¡Ey! –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella-. ¿Estoy destinado a ser ignorado toda mi vida? ¿Cuándo me van a abrazar a _mí,_ eh?

-Sokka –rió Kanna soltando a Katara. La joven maestra agua se hizo a un lado y sonrió avergonzada mientras su hermano bajaba del barco de la Nación del Fuego en el que habían estado viajando.

-Lo siento, Sokka –rió Katara entre dientes-. Me deje llevar.

-Tonterías –insistió Kanna y agarró a Sokka en un abrazo de oso. El guerrero jadeó sorprendido por la fuerza de su anciana abuela al abrazarlo-. ¡Hace siglos que no te veía! ¡Tienen idea de lo que es para mí oír de sus aventurar! Solo estoy feliz de que hayan vuelto a casa a salvo.

-A casa…-musitó Katara. Con una mirada eufórica en su rostro, alzó la cabeza y contempló la extensa superficie congelada que tenía ante ella. Abrió los ojos bien grande con asombro cuando comparó su pequeña aldea con el bullicioso pueblo que crecía-. Es sorprendente…

De los terrenos baldíos, blancos y congelados una nueva ciudad había sido tallada y formada de la nieve y el hielo. Donde antes estaba la aldea original de iglúes y carpas de pieles, a pasos de lo que había sido un arroyo de agua fresca ahora había una serie de canales interconectados, un sistema de defensa similar al que habían visto en el Polo Norte. Un amplio canal había sido cavado alrededor del área más grande a un lado de la ciudad.

A diferencia del Polo Norte, la aldea no se había erigido contra escarpadas colinas de hielo para protección. Estaba a campo abierto sin ninguna defensa natural. Entonces debieron construirlas. Llenaron con agua los anchos canales, casi haciendo una isla de la ciudad que estaban construyendo. Pero en vez de eso, hicieron una península que llevaba al otro lado por una serie de caminos de hielo fácilmente defendibles. Actuaban como un conjunto de cinco puentes que los comunicaban con la tundra que los rodeaba.

Habían construido muros enormes alrededor de la aldea; bien en el frente una de ella llevaba al puerto principal donde su barco había arribado. Detrás de las paredes, las casas hechas de hielo estaban en proceso de construcción y un enorme edificio estaba casi terminado. Era un refugio y serviría como un lugar de reunión para la tribu.

-¡Katara! ¡Sokka! –gritó una voz desde la entrada del muelle.

-¡Papá! –los dos bajaron del muelle, abalanzándose sobre su padre con tanta fuerza que casi se cae, riendo.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!

-Casa se ve completamente diferente –exclamó Sokka-. Aunque debo decir, que me encanta lo que han hecho con este lugar.

Hakoda rió y los instó a seguirlo.

-Algunos de los hombres traerán sus cosas. No puedo esperar para mostrarles la ciudad.

-Llévalos a dar una vuelta y muéstrales los cambios –sugirió Gran-Gran que iba detrás de ellos- yo veré que sus casa lleguen las habitaciones correctas.

-¿Habitaciones? –preguntó Katara, confundida. Hasta donde sabía, su iglú sólo tenía un cuarto. Hakoda rió, ladino.

-Es una sorpresa –les aseguró-. ¡Síganme! Quiero mostrarles las nuevas áreas residenciales.

Animadamente, su padre los llevó a por los canales y a través de un muro interior. Este muro no era tan alto como el anterior, pero el área que había detrás había sido elevada para tener una mejor vista más allá de los muros externos. A diferencia del Polo Norte, era más pequeña; tal vez tenía, aproximadamente, la mitad del terreno y el número de habitantes era minúsculo comparado con el de su tribu hermana. Las calles también hacían la diferencia, ya que el Polo Norte tenía canales.

Para cada familia habían construido casas de un tamaño decente con varias habitaciones. Un par de casas más habían sido construidas o estaban en proceso de construcción para aquellos que pronto empezarían una familia. Pasaron por unas fuentes y chozas que habían sido reforzadas para ahumear y preservar la carne y los pescados. A su alrededor, la gente ayudaba con la construcción y los niños corrían alegremente de un lado a otro.

Katara y Sokka estaban maravillados con todo lo que veían.

-Hakoda, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿De nuevo estás verificando todo? –rió una voz familiar, sorprendida.

-No, Maestro Pakku –contestó Hakoda feliz-. Mis hijos han llegados. Les estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad.

-Ah… pero si es mi pupila estrella, Katara –hizo una pausa-. Y Sokka.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para conseguir un buen título…? –masculló Sokka en voz baja. Katara se rió silenciosamente antes de inclinar la cabeza y saludar a su antiguo maestro.

-Todo está increíble, Maestro Pakku. Apenas puedo creer que esto es mi hogar.

-Sí, bueno… aunque la guerra haya terminado, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. La aldea estará mejor defendida de esta forma –explicó-. ¿Su padre ya les mostró el refugio?

-¿Refugio? ¿Qué refugio? –inquirió Sokka.

-Íbamos para allí –replicó Hakoda-. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Maestro Pakku?

-No, no… Estoy muy ocupado dirigiendo el trabajo –declaró el viejo maestro agua, señalando con la mano a un lado, donde numerosos trabajadores hacían agua control para establecer los cimientos de los edificios. Los miró a los tres con indeferencia-. Veo que Kanna no está con ustedes.

-¿Gran-Gran? Se fue a casa para asegurarse de que descarguen nuestras cosas –le informó Katara.

-Ya veo… bueno… díganle que le mando saludos –inclinó la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para no ser oídos, Sokka se inclinó sobre su hermana.

-¿Kanna? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Katara se encogió de hombros inocentemente y trató de ocultar su pícara sonrisa.

-¿Quizás le gusta Gran-Gran?

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Sokka se volvió verde y adquirió una expresión entre horrorizada y, mayormente, asqueada.

-Oh, gracias, Katara… ahora tendré pesadillas por los próximos años.

-¡Este es el refugio! –anunció su padre, de repente. Los hermanos se detuvieron detrás de Hakoda y admiraron la enorme estructura en el corazón de la pequeña y exigua ciudad. Era un edificio amplio hecho de madera y de paredes gruesas. Había un enorme hoyo arriba de todo el techo para que pasara el humo de la cálida hoguera que un día tendría. Parecía que estaban terminando de colocar el techo.

Aunque carecía del esplendor del Polo Norte, todavía conservaba un aire majestuoso a pesar de su modesta estructura. Katara y Sokka hicieron "oh" y "ah" mientras su padre los conducía adentro para poder apreciarlo mejor.

-Me gusta –meditó Sokka, rascándose el mentón pensativamente-. Rústico, pero acogedor y cómodo.

-¿Cuándo vamos a usarlo, papá? –preguntó Katara. No podía esperar a sentarse y comer con toda la tribu reunida.

-Una vez que esté terminado –les prometió. Sonrió ampliamente-. Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Pero por ahora, apuesto a que ustedes dos tienen hambre.

-¡Ah! ¡Tengo hambre! –confirmó Sokka de inmediato. Su hermana y su padre lo miraron como un caso perdido.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre –dijeron al unísono Katara y Hakoda. Sokka puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo vamos…-gruñó. Su padre los llevó de vuelta a la zona residencial y se detuvo frente a una de las más grandes casas de hielo-. ¿Es esto lo que pienso qué es?

-Después de que todos se enteraron de su participación en la guerra, quisieron mostrarles lo orgullosos que estaban y le regalaron a la familia esta casa. Todos colaboraron, de alguna forma –les contó Gran-Gran cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Es hermosa… -susurró Katara impresionada. Sonrió cálidamente-. Es sorprendente...

-Si quieres ver algo más sorprendente deberían ver sus habitaciones –Gran-Gran sonrió. Los hizo pasar y los guió por el interior de la casa. Ellos no pudieron dejar de maravillarse ante las pieles muy bien colocadas y que se veían muy abrigadas. Entraron en el primer cuarto y observaron el interior. Era un dormitorio de tamaño razonable con pieles de color oscuro sobre el piso y donde estaba la cama, parecía como si al dormir, uno podría derretirse. En un rincón habían colocado cuidadosamente nuevas armas-. Este es el cuarto de Sokka.

Junto a ella, le empezaron a temblar los labios a Sokka.

-Es... bellísima... –musitó alegremente. Se metió corriendo en su habitación y se tiró a la cálida cama-. Oh, deliciosas y abrigadas pieles… ¡Cómo las extrañé! –se arrulló a si mismo acurrucándose en ellas.

Gran-Gran suspiró.

-Este chico… no ha cambiado -meditó. Empezó a caminar de vuelta y Katara la siguió. Fueron hasta la próxima habitación-. Este es tu cuarto.

Era, aproximadamente, del mismo tamaño que el cuarto de Sokka, con pieles de colores claros y una cama abrigada. En vez de armas, había un espejo y docenas de paquetes traídos de la Nación del Fuego ordenadamente en una esquina. Sin embargo, había algo en la pared y en el piso que llamó la atención de Katara.

-¿Es eso un estanque? –jadeó, entrando a tropezones. Gran-Gran sonrió y se rió entre dientes al ver a Katara ir a toda velocidad hacia la pared, dónde el agua corría silenciosamente desde una válvula de piedra hasta un cuenco, también de piedra.

-Es una fuente. Pakku pensó que te gustaría.

-¡Me encanta! –Gritó ahogadamente. Puso la mano por encima del agua, haciéndola ir y venir con sus movimientos. Se volvió y contempló el resto de su cuarto-. Es… increíble…

La anciana mujer se rió ante la expresión de maravilla de su nieta.

-Lo que es increíble es la cantidad de cosas que trajiste la Nación del Fuego. Les debes haber importado mucho para traer todas estas cosas.

-¿Hmm? –Katara giró y miró las cajas. Sonrió ligeramente-. En realidad, el General Iroh fue de compras con nosotros y bueno… digamos que no mira mucho, sino que compra todo lo que ve.

Kanna rió y sonrió un poco más.

-Bueno, déjame a ayudarte a desempacar.

-Gracias, Gran-Gran –Katara le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a desempacar sus cosas. Empezó con los vestidos, dejándolos sobre su cama y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando encontró el enorme pato-tortuga de madera entre sus pertenencias. Mentalmente, se preguntó dónde pondría esa cosa tan… pato-tortuguesca. Oyó a su abuela suspirar melancólicamente y se detuvo a pocos pasos del armario donde guardaba su ropa, y la miró.

-Oh, Katara… es una tela tan delicada… -sus jóvenes ojos azules se abrieron bien grande al ver las batas de seda que su abuela sostenía entre sus callosas manos-. ¿Ya lo usaste?

El corazón se le detuvo por un momento. La sonrisa de la maestra agua se desvaneció al ser invadida por los recuerdos de esa dolorosa noche de revelaciones y decisiones. Una tonta decisión la de querer mostrárselo a su anfitrión de la Nación del Fuego. Los comentarios de Zuko, su mirada contenta, sus ojos dorados… sus palabras frías. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la ropa que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlas caer de repente.

-No es nada –dijo cruzando la habitación y agarrando el vestido de las manos de su abuela. Apresuradamente, lo enrollo-. En realidad, es un vestido muy feo. Iba a devolverlo, pero no tuve tiempo.

-¿Estás segura? –Inquirió Kanna, mirando a su nieta-. Me parece muy bonito…

-Es espantoso –la interrumpió bruscamente. Kanna frunció el ceño y estudio el rostro de Katara. Sus ojos repentinamente estaban anegados y sus labios temblaban, al borde de las lágrimas-. No me queda para nada bien…

_El color resalta tus ojos... _se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón.

-Katara…

-En realidad, Gran-Gran… creo que puedo terminar yo sola –tartamudeó, acercando el vestido a su pecho-. Sokka y yo hablábamos de tu guiso de camarones todo el tiempo… ¿Podrías hacer un poco para nosotros? Estaré afuera en un minuto para ayudar, si me necesitas.

Todo el tiempo, Katara había apartado la mirada. Kanna asintió despacio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Katara con cariño.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Katara.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió, Kanna la soltó. La puerta de madera se cerró detrás de la anciana y Katara escondió la cara en el vestido.

En el pasillo, Kanna se dirigía vacilante al cuarto de Sokka. Echó un vistazo al interior y lo vio envuelto en la alfombra de piel de oso. Él la descubrió y se puso de pie, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gran-gran ¿tocaste esto? ¡Es tan suave! ¿Cómo fue curada? Porque es imposible que venga directamente del oso…

-Sokka –dijo la anciana antes de que su nieto siguiera con sus preguntas-. ¿Hay algo… diferente en Katara?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del joven guerrero.

-¿Diferente? No… -no completó la frase y bajo la vista al suelo-. No lo creo…

Recelosa, la mujer lo miró.

-Ella parece… diferente, de alguna forma. ¿Le pasó algo en la Nación del Fuego?

_¿Algo? ¿Cómo… digamos… enamorarse de y ser correspondida por su líder, el Señor del Fuego Zuko, y luego abandonarlo?_

-Eh... me parece que está bien –aseveró-. Completamente bien. Genial. Súper.

Kanna arrugó el entrecejo y miró en dirección al cuarto de Katara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Reaccionó de forma extraña cuando le mostré un vestido que ella había comprado en la Nación del Fuego. Pensé que quizás le recordó algo.

_¡Eso es porque nunca nos viste! _Lo que le había dicho en el barco, resonó en su cabeza.

Kanna suspiró cansinamente y salió de la habitación de Sokka.

-Parecía... distraída…como si por un momento estuviera... ah… olvídalo.

-¿Qué, Gran-Gran? –preguntó Sokka. La anciana hizo como que no lo había oído mientras se alejaba-. ¿Gran-Gran?

_Por un momento…_pensó Kanna pasando junto al cuarto de su nieta. Adentro, tras las puertas cerradas, la joven maestra agua estaba en el suelo, aferrando las batas contra ella, con la cara escondida en los suaves tejidos. Tenía los hombros levantados y la ropa extravagante sobre su cara, amortiguaba los sollozos. Nadie podía oírla. _Por un momento parecía como si estuviera arrepentida… _

Iroh estiró los brazos y salió de su cuarto. Con cuidado, levantó una mano y se frotó el hombro, apreciando los nudos que le había dado una noche de dar vueltas en la cama. Le rugió el estómago de hambre y le dio una cariñosa palmada, asegurándole que, en breve le daría té y desayuno. Teniendo eso en mente, abandonó los cuartos reales.

El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado e Iroh se detuvo para tomar una buena bocanada de aire fresco. Levantarse al alba tenía sus ventajas, las hermosas mañanas era una de ellas. Siguió caminando por el corredor cubierto cuando vio una figura cubierta con una bata negra, sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto al estanque. Con el rodete real prendido con pereza en su lugar y lo que parecía ropa de dormir sobresaliendo debajo de las batas, Iroh llegó a la conclusión de que su sobrino se estaba volviendo insomne.

-¡Zuko! –Exclamó deteniéndose al lado de la verja del jardín-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

La figura que estaba sentada sobre la piedra no se movió.

-No podía dormir –replicó con voz serena. Iroh abrió grande los ojos.

-Ven y cuéntame lo que sucede. ¡Sé de una bebida que te sentará bien!

-Esta bien, Tío… estoy bien -el pato-tortuga macho nadó alrededor del estanque ante él, sumergiéndose de vez en cuando, buscando plantas acuáticas para comer. Su compañera y sus bebés estaban durmiendo en su nido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar bien si no has dormido? El cuerpo necesita recuperarse, Zuko.

-Descansaré más tarde –le aseguró. Hizo silencio un momento-. Tío… yo lo he meditado.

A sus espaldas, el viejo general arrugó los ojos.

-¿Meditado? –su voz era vacilante.

Zuko contempló la caja de laca en su mano. La flor azul era del mismo tono que sus ojos… sabía que eran del mismo tono. Los recordaba tan vívidamente. La pequeña flor que había tenido en su cabello el mismo día que se había ido y él no había podido evitar notar que combinaba perfectamente con sus brillantes pupilas azules.

-He estado pensando en la propuesta y en lo que dijiste –empezó Zuko. Cerró su mano alrededor de la caja y de la pequeña flor que se conservaba en su interior-. Leí los pergaminos y ya tengo mi decisión.

Iroh no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Apoyó las manos sobre la reja para sostenerse.

-¿Qué decidiste?

Zuko cerró los ojos y deslizó la caja de laca debajo de la solapa de su bata, metiéndola en un bolsillo sobre su corazón. Iroh observó a su sobrino ponerse de pie y girar. Dos ojos dorados se abrieron y enfrentaron los del viejo general.

-Avisa a todas las familias nobles reconocidas por la familia real –le dijo apretando los puños-. Cuentan con el permiso para enviar al sistema una hija y sólo una, por familia.

Iroh abrió los ojos bien grande, sorprendido.

-Entonces tú…-pero no completó la frase. Zuko asintió.

-Apruebo la propuesta para la reinstauración del sistema, aquí en el palacio, que entrenará a miembros femeninos de la corte para que se conviertan en instructoras apropiadas de la herencia cultural de la Nación del Fuego.

**N/A- ¡Nada de flames! ¡Por favor, nada de flames! Sí, ya se que todo lo de el sistema de becas para chicas es una excusa para rodear a Zuko de chicas. Espero que no se esté volviendo muy cliché. De cualquier forma ¡gracias por leer! Espero que todos estén disfrutando la historia, aunque sea un poquito. Sus reviews son muy simpáticos y estoy muy agradecida. Normalmente no actualizo los fines de semana, pero como terminé esté capítulo hoy y todos han sido tan bueno, pensé que podía postearlo. :) Por favor, perdonen los errores de tipeo. Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias!**

_N/T: Eso, perdonen los errores de tipeo. Los de los Cáp. Anteriores y los que posiblemente haya en este capítulo, aunque lo voy a revisar. Demasiados errores he cometido ya por apurada. :) Hasta las comas me come ahora ff, net ni hablar de los signos (!?) No sé que me pasa que voy con todo… es decir, dentro de todo, estoy traduciendo rápido, ahí veo que me dicen que no. :S Los números romanos ya me van a empezar a marear , y me gustaría que me dieran su sincera opinión sobre la escena del beso del Cáp. anterior, me olvide de pedírselas u.u porque esa parte me costó sangre y lágrimas y no sé si no quedó muy forzada o extraña. (Y al comienzo de este Cáp., estuve veinte, si veinte!, minutos intentando sacar que los labios de Zuko eran ásperos. Bloqueada total)_

_En fin, Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en parte porque son los que me animan a seguir traduciendo. Es como que me pone pila. Este Cáp. No era tan largo, además… a ver que tal me va con el próximo. Nos leemos. Beso bien grande a: Melian (a quien no puedo decirle que ya es el segundo Cáp. que actualizo, pero espero entre para ver que le agradezco el haber leído y haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar review ;P) A GeminiIlion. A xxmabelxx. A MaKAkiSs. A_ _cass metallium (gracias mil por leer y detenerte a comentar la historia. :)). A Flor440. Y a kata. Y un cariño especial a Eowynd, que agregó la historia a favoritos_

(1) Creo que Gran-Gran quiso decir que se había puesto muy bella, porque Katara se sonroja, pero no estoy muy segura así que me tiré a lo seguro. Que Katara había crecido maravillosamente.

Reviews? Vamos… jaja, yo sé que quieres y son gratis. :)

EDITADO


	5. Capítulo V

Summary: Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios

_**Summary**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

* * *

N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? -jadeó Iroh mirando fijamente a Zuko con los ojos bien abiertos.

El joven Señor del Fuego sonrió ligeramente y empezó a caminar hacia el sendero donde estaba su Tío.

-Dije que aprobaba la reinstauración del sistema.

Iroh se había quedado sin palabras. Aunque sabía que Zuko lo pensaría, nunca creyó realmente que su sobrino aprobaría una propuesta de tales características. Por un momento, el viejo general se quedó mirando al Señor del Fuego parado frente a él, en el jardín.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó con delicadeza.

Zuko suspiró.

-Tenías razón, Tío. Incluso cuando la propuesta fuese presentada con la esperanza de casarme con una de las candidatas, tiene cualidades que beneficiarán a la nación. No debo permitir que el fantasma de un posible matrimonio se interponga en el camino de la recuperación y progreso de mi país.

Iroh se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo.

-Estás madurando, Señor del Fuego –musitó solemnemente-. Debo decir que tu decisión me ha sorprendido. Estabas firme en tu posición respecto al matrimonio.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con matrimonio –insistió Zuko. Se adelanto y se aferró del muro bajo de madera que lindaba con el corredor cubierto y saltó por encima de él. Mientras se sacudía la ropa, prosiguió-, perdimos muchos hombres durante la guerra. No solo aquellos que eran soldados e indispensables para la batalla. Muchos artesanos y profesores perdieron la vida y con ellos, el conocimiento que poseían. Después de reflexionarlo bien, decidí que sería lo mejor traer a las que tienen tiempo y disposición para aprender como se debe. Haremos bien tratando de educar a nuestros jóvenes.

Iroh estudió la expresión de Zuko. Parecía tranquilo y seguro de su decisión.

-Muy bien. ¿Le digo al secretario que lo incluya en la agenda para la reunión de la próxima semana?

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero comenzar con esto lo antes posible. Cuánto más pronto lleguen, más pronto podemos terminar y mandarlas de regreso.

-¿Qué propones hacer entonces?

-Avisarles –repitió. Sonrió, satisfecho con su accionar, pasando por al lado de su tío y dirigiéndose hacia los cuartos reales-. Voy a dormir un poco ahora, Tío. Ha sido una larga noche.

Iroh asintió.

-Es lo que debes hacer, sobrino mío.

-¿Tengo alguna reunión hoy?

-Sólo una con los generales que están apostados en el Reino Tierra. Creo que es sobre la reconstrucción que se está llevando a cabo en nuestros antiguos territorios.

Zuko cabeceó, dándole la espalda a su Tío.

-Entiendo. Después de la reunión, envíame el secretario. Dictaré personalmente los avisos que se enviarán a las familias nobles.

-¿Tú? –Iroh preguntó, un poquito más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Tenía una expresión ligeramente preocupada-. ¿Tú solo? –añadió, inseguro. Zuko rió entre dientes.

-Te mostraré los anuncios antes de enviarlos, Tío –Iroh soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió. Zuko atravesó las puertas de los cuartos reales e Iroh lo llamó por última vez.

-¡Zuko! –El joven Señor del Fuego se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro-. ¿Cómo planeas lidiar con los nobles que quieren que te cases con una de sus hijas?

-Según tengo entendido, trayendo de vuelta el sistema, estarán contentos por un tiempo.

Iroh alzó una ceja. _Ah… la verdad sale a la luz. Estás usando esto para apaciguar a los nobles con el tema del casamiento_. Asintió solamente, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando te obliguen a casarte para tener un heredero?

Zuko arrugó los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

-Cuando deba tomar una esposa, lo haré. Después de todo… es sólo otra tarea que debo cumplir como Señor del Fuego.

Sus frías palabras golpearon fuerte al viejo general. Él quería que Zuko fuese feliz. Veía al joven como su hijo y sólo le deseaba felicidad, siempre. Ya sea como el Señor del Fuego o como un pobre campesino vagabundo. Ahora, el simple pensamiento de un matrimonio convenido era inquietante. Tal vez, antes de haber sido exiliado y experimentado la vida fuera de los muros del palacio, se hubiera opuesto a casarse con una extraña por el bien de su nación. Pero Zuko había probado el fruto prohibido para alguien de su posición. Era algo que podría haberlo hecho feliz, pero que no le estaba permitido tener. Iroh fijó la vista en el suelo y asintió débilmente.

-Entiendo –respondió tranquilamente-. Tu devoción a la nación es admirable, Zuko. Realmente serás un gran Señor del Fuego

Zuko sacudió la cabeza. En silencio, continuó hacia los cuartos reales y desapareció en su interior. Fue a su cuarto y cerró las puertas tras de sí. De repente, se sintió exhausto. Se quitó la bata, dejándola caer al suelo sin cuidado, y se metió en la mullida comodidad que le ofrecía su cama. Deslizó la mano detrás de la solapa de su camisa y sacó la cajita de laca.

La miró fijamente un rato largo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a ponerla contra sí. En su cabeza, oía sus palabras una y otra vez.

_Estas destinado a la grandeza, Zuko y sé que guiarás bien a la Nación del Fuego. Es lo que un gran hombre hace. _

* * *

Dos pupilas azules contemplaron, aturdidas, su porción de carne de foca cecinada con una mirada similar a la de un depredador listo para darle el zarpazo final a un animal herido. Partió la carne con un eufórico suspiro y se echó hacia atrás sobre una de sus manos, masticando pensativamente.

-Sabes –empezó Sokka, sin dejar de masticar. Katara se volvió para mirarlo y él entonces alzó la vista al cielo azul y despejado, como si meditara el significado de la vida-, el humo realmente realza el sabor de la carne de foca. Y esas hierbas y especias que Iroh envió con nosotros le dieron un toque especial. ¡Esta cecina (1) está para chuparse los dedos!

-Me agrada saber que te gusta –Katara soltó una risita. Buscó en la bolsa que Gran-Gran les había enviado al lugar de trabajo donde los dos hermanos habían estado ayudando. Ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, al costado de una de la media docena de fuentes que había en la aldea recientemente amurallada. Ella frunció el ceño-. ¡Te comiste la última, Sokka!

Él se encogió de hombros y le mostró los restos de comida en su boca.

-Ey, no puedo evitarlo si eres muy lenta.

Katara gruñó y agarró un poco de pan envuelto en tela.

-Le voy a decir a Gran-Gran –le amenazó mordiendo el pan. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le mostró el bollo que tenía. Un tibio y humeante relleno de carne asomaba entre el pan-. Je… pero mira lo que tengo.

Sokka le arrebató la bolsa y metió la mano adentro. Se le dislocó la mandíbula.

-¡No es justo! ¡Agarraste el último!

-Ey no puedo evitarlo si eres tan lento –sonrió maliciosa. Comió un poco más de su bollo, masticando despacio y a propósito para fastidiar a su hermano.

El guerrero sacó un tazón tapado y una cuchara y los puso sobre su regazo. Cuidadosamente, para no derramar su delicioso contenido, le quitó la tapa y empezó a devorarlo.

-¿Oíste de esos tipos que se están quedando?

-¿Qué tipos? –preguntó ella, terminando su bollo.

-Algunos de los maestros agua que vinieron después de que el primer grupo del Maestro Pakku decidiera quedarse. Oí a papa hablando de eso anoche.

-¿En serio? –Katara abrió grande los ojos. Ella no creía que nadie que hubiera crecido en la opulencia del Polo Norte quisiera quedarse en la réplica sin terminar del sur. Agarró la bolsa para agarrar su propio tazón de comida-. ¿Qué dijo papá?

-Dijo que estaba bien mientras el Jefe Arnook estuviera de acuerdo.

-Pienso que está bien. Aún tenemos muy poca población. Unas cuantas manos más ayudarán, incluso cuando la construcción esté completa.

Sokka tragó el estofado que tenía en la boca, que era bastante.

-Sí, bueno, no seremos tan pocos por mucho tiempo. La sobrina de Bato va a tener un bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? –se ahogó Katara.

-No lo ha anunciado todavía, pero me enteré porque uno de los tipos del grupo de Hahn es el padre. Él es uno de los que han decidido quedarse.

-¡Eso es grandioso! –dijo efusivamente ella. Sonrió ampliamente-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nació un bebé en la tribu… -el niño más pequeño de la aldea ya tenía tres años, concebido antes y nacido después de que su padre partiera hacia la guerra. Desde el regreso de aquellos afortunados sobrevivientes del frente de batalla, no había habido noticias de embarazo.

Sokka asintió y miró a su hermana de reojo. Vio su rostro ilusionado y frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no… tú eres _demasiado_ joven para tener un bebé.

-¿Qué? –jadeó. Bajó el tazón y resopló-. Primero que nada, no planeo tener un bebé pronto. Y segundo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-De la expresión de tu cara… -señaló-. He visto esa mirada. Es la mirada Quiero-tener-un-bebé.

-¡No lo es!

-Personalmente, no creo que quiera ser llamado Tío Sokka todavía –aseveró. Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te preocupas demasiado –refunfuñó levantando el tazón y llevándose la cuchara a la boca-. Además, ni siquiera estoy en edad de casarme aún. Y aunque la tuviera, no he oído a nadie pidiéndole a gritos mi mano a papá.

Sokka quedó en silencio con la cuchara en la boca. Había podido distinguir el ligero tono de tristeza en la voz de Katara. Sus ojos se enternecieron mientras se sacaba la cuchara de la boca. Katara tenía la vista fija en el suelo y había dejado de comer.

-¿Katara…?

-Este es… un buen estofado… -murmuró. Sokka arrugó el entrecejo tristemente y miró a su hermana.

-Katara… si necesitas hablar… sabes que te escucharé, ¿verdad? –se ofreció. En silencio, le rogaba que le dijera la verdad. Sin decir una palabra, le prometió tratar de entender esta vez.

Despacio, Katara asintió con la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la cabeza. Su sonrisa solo sirvió para aumentar la preocupación de Sokka.

-Seguro… pero todo está bien, Sokka. No te preocupes tanto.

Él la miró fijamente, sin estar seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta de que había demostrado que estar de cualquier forma menos bien. Sokka volvió la cabeza por un momento y se metió una cuchara llena de estofado a la boca. Junto a él, Katara había quedado en silencio. El único sonido que hacía era el que hacía su cuchara contra el tazón. Sokka comió lo que le quedaba de estofado y se quedó mirando su tazón vacío. Ayudar con la construcción había sido una buena manera de mantener su mente lejos de la Nación del Fuego y de lo sucedido en el palacio. Sin embargo en cuanto la mente de Katara divagaba, él había descubierto una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza en su rostro.

Tal vez pretender que todo estaba bien no era una buena idea. Sacudió la cabeza, minusvalorándose por no haber estado cuando su hermana lo necesitaba. En vez de eso, aquella noche lluviosa se había alejado de ella y no se quedó a su lado como debió haber hecho, asegurándole que, de alguna forma, todo funcionaría. Incluso cuando el simple pensamiento de ver a Zuko y a su hermana, juntos lo hacía querer saltar de Appa mientras volaba. Se volteó hacia su hermana y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Katara –dijo Sokka, serio-. Sobre Zu…

-¡Katara! –Gritó una voz desde una de las calles principales que llevaban a la fuente-. ¡Sokka!

Katara giró la cabeza y bajó la última cucharada de estofado con rapidez.

-¿Papá? –exclamó ahogadamente, poniéndose de pie.

Hakoda sonreía y sacudía un rollo de pergamino en el aire. El brazo de Sokka cayó del hombro de su hermana, siendo momentáneamente olvidado. Se paró, apartándose un poco.

-Ahí están, ¡Sokka, Katara! – Hakoda sonrió aún más-. Un barco proveniente del Reino Tierra acaba de llegar, cargado de piedra y madera. El capitán en persona vino a dejarles esto, pero ustedes estuvieron fuera todo el día.

Les extendió el rollo de pergamino y un paquetito envuelto con papel marrón. Sokka tomó el paquete y Katara el pergamino.

-¿Qué es? –curioseó Sokka, mirando al paquete con recelo.

Rápidamente, Katara rompió el sello del rollo que le habían dado y lo abrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¡Es de Aang!

-¿Eh? –Sokka ojeó por encima de su hombro el pergamino. Estaba lleno de caritas felices y al final estaba el dibujo de un bisonte volador-. Ah… no es broma.

Katara lo ignoró, empezando a leer la carta.

-Queridos Katara y Sokka, carita feliz. Estaba justo en las afueras de Omashu el otro día y fui a ver a Suki y algunas de las Guerreras Kyoshi. Ellas mandan saludos… carita feliz que muestra los dientes.

-¡Sólo ignora las caritas felices! –bramó Sokka.

-Bien… _Estábamos comiendo con el Rey Bumi cuando me dí cuenta que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el Reino Tierra y en Kyoshi e incluso en la Nación del Fuego, pero ha pasado mucho rato desde que estuvimos todos juntos en Polo Sur. He oído cosas grandiosas sobre él de los hombres que estuvieron ahí llevando las provisiones del Reino Tierra así que quiero verlo. Y hacer pingüino-trineo de nuevo –_había una extraña mancha negra que se suponía hacía las veces del dibujo de un pingüino debajo del parágrafo-._ En unos días voy a recoger a Toph y la convenceré de ir conmigo. Le diré que lleve zapatos. ¡Llegaremos unos días después de que reciban esta carta! ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

-¿Vienen De Omashu? ¡Por qué no lo dijeron antes! ¡Les hubiera pedido que me trajeran algunas cosas! –declaró, exasperado.

Katara soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-¿Piensas en comida únicamente?

-¡Solo digo que hay algunas cosas sabrosas que no tenemos en este pedazo de hielo flotante! –replicó a la defensiva. Katara simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Y no estás ni un poquito emocionado por ver a Aang y Toph? –inquirió curiosa. Sokka mostró falsa sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Aang y Toph? ¿Mis buenos camaradas? ¡Por supuesto que estoy emocionado! ¡Mírame! –decía mientras sacudía los brazos en el aíre-. ¡Estoy emocionadísimo!

-No dejes que su actitud te desanime, Katara –suspiró Hakoda-. Todos sabemos que está emocionado.

Sokka estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

-De verdad… podrían habérnoslo dicho antes… digo… hay tantos lugares por el camino donde pueden parar y tomar unos bocadillos…

Su padre sacudió la cabeza y miró de vuelta a Katara.

-¿Así que Aang y Toph vienen? Le diré a la tribu que se prepare para su llegada. Y que apronte un sitio para Appa –se lamentó cansinamente-. El lémur no es problema, ¿pero dónde metemos a un bisonte de diez toneladas…?

-En realidad, un lémur, un bisonte y tres personas –dijo Katara. Dio vuelta el pergamino y señaló una nota al final.

_P.D.: Llevaremos a alguien con nosotros y es una sorpresa… ¡pero les damos una pista_!

-¿Pista? –repitió Hakoda, extrañado.

Katara abrió grande los ojos y miró a Sokka.

-¡El paquete!

Sokka ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Qué paquete?

-¡Ugh! –gruñó Katara. Le agarró la mano y señaló el pequeño paquete envuelto con papel marrón y atado con una piola que sostenía-. ¡Él que estás agarrando!

-Ah –sonrió Sokka-. Cierto… ves, ya lo sabía.

Katara se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Solo ábrelo… -su hermano asintió y su cara se iluminó.

-¡Oh! ¡Quizás sea cecina! –Sokka rasgó el envoltorio, dejando caer los pedazos de papel sin remordimiento. Cuando quitó la última tira de papel, Sokka levantó un brillante objeto de metal. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, lo abrió.

-¿Un abanico de metal…? –murmuró Katara. Abrió grande los ojos e intercambió una mirada con Sokka.

-¡SUKI! –corearon. Katara sonrió ampliamente quitándole el abanico a Sokka, para examinarlo. Para confirmar sus sospechas, el nombre de Suki estaba escrito al final del abanico.

-Tres personas, entonces –rió Hakoda alejándose-. Les diré a los demás.

Katara asintió.

-Gracias, papá.

-Suki viene… viene Suki… -Katara se giró y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver a Sokka sonriendo como un idiota canturreando y bailando, victorioso en círculos. Katara suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada devolviéndole el abanico de Suki.

-Quizás quieras devolverle esto –le dijo-. Además no es como que puedas darle algún uso.

-¡Ey! –replicó arrebatándole de vuelta el abanico. Lo abrió y se puso en la primera posición del entrenamiento de un Guerrero Kyoshi-. Yo sí entrené con ellas. Este abanico, _como todo mi cuerpo_, es un arma mortal –empezó a mover el abanico hacia adelante, como peleando con un adversario invisible.

Katara sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-En tus manos, cualquier cosa puede ser un arma mortal… sin embargo; para quien es mortal, es cuestionable.

-Ja, ja… -gruñó Sokka. Bajó el abanico y lo guardó en el bolsillo arrodillándose junto a su hermana para recoger los restos de su almuerzo y guardarlos en la bolsa. Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en el cuello de su hermana-. Katara… ¿dónde está tu collar?

-¿Umm? –Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello-. Oh… mmm… la hebilla se rompió el otro día. Gran-Gran dijo que se lo daría al Maestro Pakku ya que él sabe como arreglarla.

-Oh…-musitó Sokka, notando como ella bajaba los ojos-. Por un segundo pensé que habías dejado de usarlo.

-¿Dejar de usarlo? –preguntó serenamente. Levantó los ojos y lo miró, confundida-. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Sokka sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa... olvídalo, no dije nada –volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y Katara subió el cuello de su gruesa parka, como tapando el lugar vacío.

-No estoy tratando de mostrarle a nadie que no estoy comprometida con la esperanza de atraer a un hombre, Sokka… no te preocupes –le aseguró, tratando de que pareciera un broma. Sin embargo, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo patético que había sonado. Sokka dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirarla.

-Sobre lo que estaba por decir antes –empezó, recodando que la aparición de su padre lo había interrumpido. Katara apartó la vista.

-Sokka, ya te dije que está bien –repitió-. No fue nada. Ya estoy bien. Sé que estás preocupado, pero de verdad… está bien.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo.

-Katara, lamento haber reaccionado como...

-¡He estado sentada mucho tiempo! –exclamó de repente. Katara dejó de estar en cuclillas y esbozando una brillante sonrisa, se sacudió la nieve y el hielo de sus hombros-. Debo volver a trabajar. ¿Te importaría llevarle de vuelta la bolsa a Gran-Gran?

-Katara…-Sokka se puso de pie

-¡Te veo en la cena! –ya estaba alejándose rápidamente hacia su lugar de trabajo, tan rápido como podía para que Sokka no pudiera detenerla. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua de ojos azules la observó perderse en su trabajo y apretó con fuerza la bolsa que tenía en una mano.

_Todo estará bien, Katara…_ pensó, dando la vuelta, tomando el camino hacia su caso. _Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte sonreír de verdad. Lo prometo. _

* * *

Apretó su sello contra el pergamino y lo levantó. Sus ojos recorrieron una vez más el documento antes de colocarlo sobre una pila a su izquierda. Alzó la mano hacia la pila más alta a su derecha y puso sobre el escritorio un nuevo conjunto de documentos.

_Pedido de ayuda financiera para una aldea en la región sur… _Zuko se restregó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, cansado. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y él había estado en su estudio todo el día revisando papeles que solicitaban ayuda, extensiones o alguna clase de permiso para hacer algo. Por un momento, se permitió preguntarse si alguna vez su padre se molestó en siquiera mirar esos papeles antes de morir; porque al tomar el control, ya había montañas de documentos que esperaban ser revisados.

Iroh le había asegurado que el amontonamiento del papeleo era normal. Después de todo, como cabeza de la nación, casi todo pasaba por él primero. En días como aquel, donde no abandonaba su estudio por horas y empezaba a ver doble, se preguntaba si valía la pena hacerse tantos problemas. Su estomago rugió, recordándole que tenía que comer si quería sobrevivir a las montañas de papeleo. Su mirada dorada nuevamente se clavó en el montón.

No, tenía mucho que hacer. Podría comer cuando terminara. Le diría al cocinero que le hiciera algo más tarde o podría hacerse el mismo un rápido tentempié. Después de todo, era el Señor del Fuego. Él podía hacer eso.

Mientras se enfrascaba en la lectura del documento, percibió unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Considerando que las pisadas no disminuían al acercarse a las puertas de su estudio, llegó a la conclusión de que solo podía ser una persona. Las puertas se abrieron de repente.

-¡Zuko! –una oleada de papeles colmó la estancia cuando Iroh se precipitó en su interior. Tenía los brazos ocupados con rollos de pergaminos y desordenadas hojas de papel. Ostentaba una sonrisa y estaba sonrojado, detrás de él, el secretario hacía malabares para atrapar los papeles que iba volteando.

Zuko gruñó mentalmente. Soltó un bufido de frustración dejando a un lado el documento y levantando la vista.

-¿Sí, Tío Iroh?

Iroh sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hoy es la fecha límite para las solicitudes del sistema de becas para señoritas!

_Oh… sí…_ sin ninguna clase de entusiasmó, Zuko volvió al papel que tenía frente a él.

-Está bien, Tío.

Iroh bufó y apretó los rollos y los papeles contra sí.

-Ah… sí fuera joven de nuevo –suspiró melancólicamente. Miró la cantidad incontable de solicitudes que llevaba-. ¡Mira todas estas solicitudes! Desafortunadamente sólo tenemos veinticinco vacantes. ¡Me duele saber que no podremos aceptar a todas estas hermosas señoritas! –se lamentó casi bailando, abrazando las solicitudes.

El Señor del Fuego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veinticinco es un buen número.

-Aún así –insistió Iroh-. Tantos corazones se van a romper cuando se enteren que fueron rechazadas.

-Eso sucede.

-¡Zuko! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? –jadeó, como si lo hubiera insultado-. ¡Para algunas de las niñas, es un sueño estudiar en el palacio!

-Desafortunadamente, no tenemos espacio suficiente… espera… -la voz de Zuko se apagó al levantar la cabeza, arrugó los ojos-. Hay veinticinco familias nobles a las que avisamos y hay veinticinco vacantes. Lo suficiente para una persona por familia. ¿Por qué tenemos tantas solicitudes? –se detuvo y apretó los puños. Tomó aire, tratando de calmarse-. ¿Y en primer lugar, por que tenemos solicitudes? ¡Específicamente, le ordené a cada familia que eligiera una chica y la enviara!

-Ah… sobre eso… -empezó Iroh. Sonrió, obviamente satisfecho-. Cuándo me enviaste el borrador para que lo terminara y lo enviara a las familias nobles, me tomé la libertad de quitar esa orden.

Zuko abrió grande los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-POR QUÉ.

-No creo que las familias deban elegir a quién enviar. Pensé que sería mejor si llenaban una solicitud con sus intereses, habilidad y esas cosas y luego tú las elegirías por ello –continuó sonriendo mientras Zuko lo miraba, incrédulo.

-¿Estás loco, Tío? –Gritó, salía vapor de su nariz-. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me tomará revisar cada solicitud? ¡No tengo tiempo para eso!

Calmadamente, Iroh se volvió.

-Secretario, déjanos un momento y comienza a preparar el montón de solicitudes. Las recogeré más tarde para mi sobrino.

El secretario asintió.

-Sí, señor. Su majestad –inclinó la cabeza y se escurrió hacia el pasillo con rapidez. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Iroh se giró hacia su sobrino.

-Pero Zuko, piénsalo de esta forma –explicó-. Si dejamos que las familias escojan a su representante en el sistema, hubieran enviado una muchacha pensando que sería tu esposa "ideal". Se hubiera transformado en una competencia feroz por llamar tu atención. Cambié la orden para que llenaran una solicitud por cada joven con posibilidades de ser elegida entre catorce y dieciocho años y de ese modo podrás revisar las solicitudes y elegir a las jóvenes que serán mas beneficiosas para el sistema.

Zuko alzó la cabeza y se frotó la frente. Su Tío tenía un buen punto, como siempre. Sin embargo, ya tenía trabajo de sobra.

-Entiendo tus esfuerzos, Tío –suspiró-. Pero ya tengo suficientes cosas que revisar…

-No te estoy diciendo que las mires a todas en un solo día –aseveró-. Puedes verlas cuando quieras. Pero ten en cuenta que tú querías reinstalar esto tan pronto como fuera posible.

Mentalmente, el Señor del Fuego maldijo a su Tío por su memoria perfecta.

-¿Cuántas solicitudes hay? –preguntó.

-Trescientas veintiuna.

-No.

-Zuko –plañó-. ¡Es por una buena causa! Y no tienes que leer, mira –acomodó los papeles en sus brazos y se las arregló para sacar uno-. Algunas vienen con fotografías.

Zuko por poco gritó.

-¿Por qué tienen fotos? ¡No importa cómo luzcan!

-No me grites porque no es mi culpa –se excusó Iroh-. No pedí fotografías. Las familias las enviaron…

-Maravilloso…

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Soy un excelente juez de carácter, o eso creo –Zuko se restregó el puente de la nariz. Realmente no necesitaba todo eso.

-Bien… solo…déjame terminar con esto.

-¡Perfecto! –respondió efusivamente-. ¿Puedo hacer algunas sugerencias?

-No –gruñó Zuko, regresando a sus documentos.

-Estaba pensando que empezáramos con una lista de requisitos, simplemente para limitar un poco la elección. Digamos… sólo elegiremos aquellas que tengan experiencia con las artes y una educación respetable.

Zuko empezó a ignorarlo.

-Está bien, Tío –murmuró, sin prestar atención.

-¿Sabias que la hija del noble Chao toca el erhu (2) _y_ diversas flautas? ¡Y la nieta del noble Xiao Wen hace los bollos rellenos de cerdo más célebres de toda la región! –parloteó. Se rió para sí mismo-. Aunque, no sé si eso cuenta como arte.

-Interesante…

-Me tomé la libertad de ojear las solicitudes. Hay muchas chicas que tienen formación en poesía. Eso puede ser útil en la memorización del poema épico de la Nación del Fuego que narra nuestro antiquísima ascensión a la grandeza.

-Asombroso. Realmente.

Iroh se paró delante del escritorio de Zuko y frunció el ceño. En vez de mirarlo con emoción e interés, Zuko estaba encorvado sobre sus papeles, escribiendo algo. El viejo general alzó una ceja.

-La sobrina del noble Ten es una maestra alfarero y hace malabarismos.

-Grandioso.

Iroh arrugó de nuevo el entrecejo. Una prueba más…

-Y Azula también se presentó. Compone música tan gloriosamente que hasta los dioses lloran con la belleza de su melodía.

-Maravilloso.

Sin previo aviso, Iroh se abalanzó sobre el escritorio de Zuko y soltó su carga. Zuko se echó hacia atrás viendo como repentinamente su ordenado escritorio era cubierto por un montón de rollos de pergaminos y hojas.

-¿Tío, qué estás haciendo? –Gruñó levantándose de su silla-. ¡Estaba trabajando!

-¡Has estado trabajando todo el día! Necesitas un descanso.

Zuko rugió mirando furiosamente a su Tío.

-No tengo tiempo para un "descanso". ¡Cómo puedes ver, ya tengo trabajo suficiente como para mantenerme ocupado por un largo tiempo y tengo que hacerlo!

-¡Y _lo harás_, Zuko! –le aseguró-. Pero no si estás muy cansado para hacerlo. Necesitas tomar un descanso.

-Ya tomé descansos.

-Ir a al baño una vez cada varias horas no es un descanso –aseveró-. Ni siquiera has almorzado y por el aspecto de tu escritorio, también planeabas saltearte la cena.

Zuko apartó la mirada, decidido a buscar a su documento enterrado bajo el montón de papeles.

-_Iba_ a ir a comer cuando terminara.

-Por como se ve esto, te morirías de hambre primero –señaló. Zuko gruñó más tirando de su documento-. Los muertos no trabajan.

Zuko gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

-¡Bien! ¡Iré a comer!

Iroh suspiró cansinamente.

-Nunca vi a un hombre tan molesto cuando le ofrecen comida.

Zuko alzó los brazos en el aire, frustrado.

-Si voy a comer_, tú_ te encargaras de las solicitudes.

-Oh, no. Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Verás...

-Nada de peros –insistió Zuko rodeando su escritorio y yendo hacia la puerta-. Es tu culpa que ahora tenga trescientas veinte solicitudes que...

-Trescientas veintiuna –le corrigió.

Zuko resopló furioso.

-_Trescientas veintiuna_ solicitudes que revisar –farfulló con los dientes apretados-. ¡No tengo tiempo para encargarme de ellas y no podré revisarlas lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que el sistema comience pronto!

-Mmm… -Iroh meditó un momento, frotándose la barbilla-. ¿Qué tal un trato?

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Qué propones tú, Señor del Fuego? –curioseó Iroh. Zuko arrugó los ojos y pensó un momento.

-De ahora en adelante, comeré al menos dos veces al día, incluso si estoy trabajando. Si lo hago, tú te encargarás de las solicitudes y seleccionarás veinticinco chicas a las que habrás visto como las más prometedoras para el sistema. Una vez que las selecciones, yo aprobaré las veinticinco chicas basándome en sus solicitudes.

Iroh arrugó los ojos y masculló la propuesta. Zuko esperaba ansioso. Veinticinco era mucho menos que trescientos veintiuno. Y aún tendría la última palabra.

-Y té.

-Bien, te compraré algo de té…

-No –le interrumpió-. Aunque sería lindo. Pero con las dos comidas por día, me gustaría que también te reunieras conmigo a tomar té por las tardes.

Zuko relajó su expresión.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Fantástico! –Exclamó Iroh, siguiendo a Zuko y palmeándole la espalda con orgullo-. Hiciste un excelente arreglo, sobrino mío –añadió cariñosamente.

Zuko sonrió ligeramente, sin que su Tío lo viera. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Zuko levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Iroh lo había obligado a llegar a un arreglo. No había obtenido todo lo que quería, pero había hecho un buen trabajo apaciguando a su tío. Era una lección. Sonrió satisfecho y miró al risueño anciano.

-Gracias, Tío.

* * *

-Bien, bien –dijo Sokka por millonésima vez caminando hacia el muelle hecho de nieve-. ¿Qué crees que le gustará ver primero? ¿El refugio o los canales? ¿O deberíamos ir derecho a hacer pingüino-trineo?

Katara sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo sé, Sokka… ¿hacer pingüino-trineo no es un poco inmaduro? –en verdad, ella no pensaba eso. ¿Y qué si era para niños pequeños? Ella seguiría haciendo pingüino-trineo hasta que ella o el pingüino ya no tuvieran fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella miró hacia atrás, desde dónde estaba sentada, sobre un cráter, jugando con una pelotita de agua.

Sokka había empalidecido considerablemente.

-Oh, no –se paralizó-. Tienes razón. ¡No puedo llevarla a hacer pingüino-trineo! ¡Probablemente ni siquiera le guste la nieve! –Levantó las manos y se agarró la cabeza-. ¡Ugh! ¡En qué estaba pensando!

Katara río en voz baja y movió la pelotita de agua frente a ella. Aang, Toph y su invitada sorpresa, Suki, debían de llegar ese mismo día, cerca del mediodía. Katara había calculado el tiempo considerando la velocidad de Appa al volar. Había pasado la mañana entera corriendo por la casa, limpiando y preparando dos cuartos de invitados. Uno para Aang y otro que Toph y Suki compartirían. Esperando que quisieran compartirlo. Estaba emocionada, tratando de asegurar que todo estuviera perfecto para sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Sokka había estado planeando meticulosamente una visita guiada por la nueva ciudad. Había pasado la noche anterior rompiéndose la cabeza, buscando actividades que Toph y Suki pudieran disfrutar. Ya sabía que Aang estaría feliz haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso si era hacer pingüino-trineo todo el día.

-¿Qué tal pesca en el hielo? A todos les gusta pescar en el hielo –sugirió Katara. Sokka abrió grande los ojos, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

-Pesca en el hielo… -repitió maravillado-. Por supuesto.

-Claro que… Toph puede aburrirse con la espera y a Suki quizás no le guste el hielo –Katara miró a su hermano sacudir los brazos en el aire mientras soltaba un grito de frustración. Ella había estado haciéndole eso por las últimas horas. Y aún era entretenido. Katara alzó una ceja, interrogante cuando su hermano cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando al cielo.

-¿Por qué? –Gimió Sokka, dramático-. ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar algo para hacer?

Katara vio que algunos de los trabajadores se les quedaban mirando, extrañados y se ruborizó, avergonzada.

-¡Sokka! ¡Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien! –afirmó-. ¡Levántate! ¡Te aseguro que se divertirán sin importar cómo!

Sokka lloriqueó y la miró, inseguro.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Estoy segura –suspiró-. Ahora levántate, la gente esta pensando a creer que estás mas raro de lo normal.

Sokka se puso de pie y abrió la boca para responderle por haberlo tratado de raro cuando Katara se incorporó de su asiento. Su pelotita de agua cayó al suelo, sobre los pies de Sokka.

-¡Ey!

-¡Son ellos! –chilló Katara señalando el cielo. Saltaba de arriba a abajo en su lugar sacudiendo los brazos en el aire con gran euforia, mientras Sokka se daba la vuelta. El siguió su mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió al ver al bisonte de diez toneladas volando hacia ellos.

-¡Ey! –Sokka levantó los brazos en el aire.

Un coro de emocionadas voces gritaban desde la espalda del bisonte. Ellos podían ver tres personas moviéndose, saludando. Toph estaba gritando, Aang saludaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía las riendas de Appa, y Suki, una vez más sin maquillaje, tenía sus brazos arriba y gritaba alegremente.

-¡Aquí abajo! –gritó Katara. Señaló la enorme área a sus espaldas y les hizo señas para que aterrizaran. Aang maniobró cuidadosamente la bestia gigante, haciéndola descender en la resistente superficie de hielo y bajándose de ella rápidamente.

-¡Katara! ¡Sokka! –exclamó Aang. Toph bajó de un salto de la espalda del bisonte y casi gritó cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el hielo y la nieve que cubrían la tierra.

-¡Frío! ¡Frío! –chilló. Aang hizo aire control para evitar que siguiera tocando el suelo mientras Katara reía.

-¡Te dije que te pusieras zapatos! –la regañó Aang, exasperado.

-¡Yo los tengo! –Suki bajó, sosteniendo un par de zapatos negros para Toph.

-¡No creí que fuera a estar tan frío! –se quejó. Suki rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse los zapatos antes de que Aang la dejara caer.

-Bueno, es hielo. No puede ponerse más frío que eso –sonrió Sokka.

-Cállate, Cabeza hueca –replicó Toph envolviéndose con sus brazos-. ¡Nunca antes había estado en alguno de los polos!

Katara rió por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes. Les conseguiremos algo abrigado para usar.

-Sí –confirmó Sokka-. Antes de que sen den cuenta, se sentirán más como en casa que Appa en el aire. ¿No es verdad, viejo amigo? –dijo Sokka yendo hacia la cabeza de Appa. El bisonte gruñó y lamió a Sokka.

-Parece que sí –aseveró Katara. Aang se apuró delante de todos, frente a las puertas de la ciudad.

-Wow... no se parece en nada a lo que recuerdo –exclamó Aang con asombro-. ¡Está mucho más… grande!

-Bueno, estamos haciendo espacio para una población que crece –le contó Katara-. Algunos de los hombres que vinieron a ayudar con la reconstrucción decidieron quedarse. Una pareja incluso está esperando un bebé.

-Katara –llamó Toph tirando de la manga de Katara-. ¡Yo también quiero una parka! ¡Me voy a congelar si me quedó parada aquí afuera!

-Este bien, está bien –concedió. Le agarró la mano a Toph, insegura de cómo e incluso si, Toph podía sentir las vibraciones sobre el suelo congelado-. Vayamos a nuestra casa y ubiquemos las cosas. Tengo algunas ropas de más que podrán usar –miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa a Suki-. ¡Vamos, Suki! ¡Quiero mostrarles nuestra nueva casa antes de que salgamos de paseo!

Suki sonrió y asintió. Appa la siguió, así como ella caminaba detrás de Toph, Katara y Aang. Dejó de caminar al pasar junto a Sokka.

-Entonces… este es el Polo Sur, ¿eh?

-Síp… en realidad llegaron en un buen momento –le confesó-. Acabamos de terminar la reconstrucción. Espera a ver el refugio comunitario. ¡Es grandioso! Hay una charca de agua adentro y el techo puede correrse para ver el cielo.

-Suena genial –Suki sonrió tímidamente-. Estoy muy contenta de haber venido.

-Sí… -contestó Sokka, frotándose la nunca, nervioso-. Yo también –se volvió a mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos-. Quiero decir… estoy muy contento que _todos_ hayan venido. Sí… eso.

Suki rió tontamente y cabeceó.

-Bueno, siempre quise conocer tu pueblo natal. No sabía que esperar… pero apuesto a que increíble –Sokka sintió que se le encendía la cara y apartó la mirada.

-Oh, sí… Casi lo olvido –metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un abanico de metal. Suki sonrió ampliamente entregándoselo-. Es tuyo, ¿cierto?

-Síp –con aprendida facilidad y elegancia, abrió el abanico y lo inspeccionó. Miró a Sokka de reojo-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo usarlo?

Sokka hizo una burla y le observó, confiado.

-¿Qué sí…? –casi rió-. No me sorprendería si te gano.

Suki arqueó una ceja.

-¿De veras...?

-¡Ah! –Sokka cayó por décima vez a los pies de Suki, después de haber pasando volando por encima de su cabeza. Toph se rió nuevamente. Junto a ella, más o menos una docena de niños señalaban al autoproclamado "mejor guerrero" de la aldea, uniéndose a las carcajadas de Toph.

-¡Eso fue diez de diez, Cabeza Hueca! –declaró con la planta de sus pies apoyadas en el suelo. Había descubierto que la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba hecha de tundra congelada. Solo los canales y los puentes habían sido construidos directamente sobre el agua y el hielo, sin nada de tierra debajo. Era capaz de sentir las vibraciones, aunque le había costado un tiempo acostumbrarse. De esa forma, sabía que Suki le estaba mostrando a Sokka lo buena guerrera que era.

-¡Te está pateando el trasero!

-¡Ella no me está pateando el trasero! ¡Simplemente estoy probando sus habilidades! –replicó a los gritos y la defensiva, levantándose. Su espalda crujió e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Suki se puso una mano en la cadera y suspiró.

-Bueno, has estado probando mis habilidades por los últimos treinta minutos. ¿Me vas a mostrar las tuyas o vas a seguir cayéndote en la nieve?

Sokka alzó el abanico y lo cerró de un golpe. Se puso en posición de defensa.

-¡Ven aquí!

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó un ruido sordo seguido de un grito de sorpresa. Katara suspiró y se paró al lado de uno de los edificios. Estaban en un espacio abierto cerca del refugio. Suki y Sokka estaban haciendo su "demostración" y los niños los miraban. Incluso algunos adultos se habían detenido a mirar a la joven guerrera azotar a su muchacho. Habían terminado de pasear al grupo, paseo al que Toph no le encontraba utilidad. Aang había querido hacer pingüino-trineo inmediatamente después, pero Sokka declaró que Suki y él ya tenían planes.

Sokka trataba de alardear de sus movimientos menos que perfectos en comparación a Suki, convirtiendo sus planes en el entretenimiento de toda la aldea. Sin embargo, Toph, lo encontraba hilarante.

Katara se sentó en el borde de la fuente, a lo lejos observándolos con cariño.

-Hola –dijo una voz a su espalda.

No tenía necesidad de voltearse para saber quien era

-Hola a ti también –respondió mientras Aang se sentaba a su lado-. Sokka ha estado tratando de encontrar la manera para que las chicas disfruten estar aquí. Creo que la encontró.

Aang sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces... ¿como lo estás llevando?

-¿Eh? –Katara se giró para mirarlo, confundida-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aang inclinó la cabeza a un lado, curioso.

-Te fuiste de la Nación del Fuego… y sé que no querías irte.

Por unos segundos, Katara se quedó sin palabras. Abrió su boca un poquito, con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta y volteó la cabeza.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Por supuesto que quería irme. Extrañaba mi hogar

El joven Avatar fijó la mirada en sus pies.

-No tienes que esconderlo, Katara. Yo sé sobre ti y Zuko –rápidamente volvió la cabeza-. Está bien, sabes. Pienso que es genial. Quiero decir, Zuko es un buen chico en verdad...

Levantó su mano y lo agarró del brazo.

-Aang –empezó con voz queda, cuidando de mantenerla así, para que nadie más escuchara-. ¿Cómo supiste?

Estaba atrapado.

-Yo… mmm…. –tartamudeó, nervioso. Rápido sonrió ampliamente, incómodo-. Eh… ¿qué tal si hacemos pingüino-trineo?

-Aang… -Katara frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, está bien –suspiró. Katara lo soltó y lo vio retorcer las manos sobre su regazo-. Los vi en el estanque…

Katara cerró los ojos y perjuró mentalmente. Se inclinó hacia atrás, sobre su brazo y se frotó la frente.

-No fue nada.

-No, no lo fue –porfió-. Fue la primera vez que vi a Zuko tan cercano a alguien que no fuera su Tío. Me di cuenta que eras muy especial para él.

_Sí… era…_

-Es por eso que no entendí cuando dijiste que te ibas –admitió. Katara sacudió la cabeza-. ¿No lo amabas?

_¿Amarlo?_ Su corazón se retorció en su pecho.

-Aang, no es nada. Solo somos amigos… confidentes para ser más precisos –sostuvo. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante-. Sinceramente preferiría no hablar de esto.

Aang la miró con tristeza. El podía ver sus emociones arremolinarse en sus ojos y asintió, resignado.

-¿Sokka lo sabe, al menos? Es tu hermano.

Katara resopló profundamente, reacia.

-Sí…, creo que sabe –Aang buscó algo más que decir, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar cualquier palabra, la voz de Bato se oyó desde el refugio anunciando que era la hora de cenar. Los niños salieron corriendo hacia sus padres, mientras todos se dirigían al refugio-. No pensemos en eso ahora –persistió Katara. Le sonrió cariñosamente-. Nuestros amigos están aquí... concentrémonos en eso.

Aang asintió decididamente y la siguió al interior del refugio. Se sentaron junto a la pared, mientras empezaban a servir la comida. Se ubicaron sobre unos cálidos asientos acolchados detrás de unas mesas que estaban muy cerca del suelo. Una charca de agua burbujeaba en ambos extremos del refugio, y en el centro, una fogata caldeaba la estancia. Había paneles en el techo que eran abiertos para que los aldeanos y sus invitados disfrutaran de la luna y las estrellas del cielo.

Katara se sentó entre Suki y Aang, al otro lado de Aang se ubicó Toph y al otro lado de Suki, lo hizo Sokka. La comida fue servida mientras charlaban entre ellos. De vez en cuando, Katara se tomaba el tiempo de instar a Toph a comer aquello que Toph proclamaba como de "olor raro". Suki era un poco más audaz y decidió comer cocido de ciruelas de mar.

-Atención, gente de mi tribu e invitados de honor –empezó Hakoda poniéndose de pie-. Me gustaría dar la bienvenida al Avatar, y lo que es más importante, un buen amigo de mis hijos y miembro honorable de nuestra tribu. ¡Avatar Aang! –Los aldeanos aplaudieron a Aang, quien sonrió ampliamente y saludaba con la mano-. Toph, la actual campeona del torneo de lucha libre profesional de maestros tierra del Reino Tierra. –Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Y la famosa líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi, Suki!

Suki se ruborizó y saludó levemente con la mano al mismo tiempo que Toph se inclinaba sobre Katara.

-Me gusta tu papá. Es bueno con las descripciones.

Katara rió mientras su padre continuaba.

-Me complace anunciar que un mes, la mayor construcción de nuestra exigua aldea estará lista. Y como tal, el Jefe Arnook de nuestra tribu hermana en el Polo Norte nos regalará su visita –los aplausos llenaron nuevamente la estancia-. Y he sido informado que también las Guerreras Kyoshi vendrán a visitarnos honrándonos con una exhibición de su estilo de pelea.

Sokka pareció sorprendido, mientras que Katara se incorporaba y saltaba en su lugar con Suki, entusiasmadas.

-Se van a presentar… ¿AQUÍ? –Inquirió Sokka.

-¡Sorpresa! –Suki sonrió ampliamente. Le pegó un codazo y sonrió con satisfacción-. ¿Quieres hacerlo con nosotras? Ya sabes… ¿mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que has aprendido?

Katara se rió en voz baja y habló antes de que Sokka pudiera responder.

-Por favor, no. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente espectáculo con su _exhibición_ de afuera.

-¡Ey! –Contestó Sokka-. Sólo estoy un poquito oxidado.

-Aunque, no esté muy bien, Sokka –se incorporó Aang a la conversación. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-, si que te ves guapo en ese vestido.

-¡No es un vestido! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¡Es un _uniforme_ _de guerrero_!

Suki rió y se volvió hacia Katara.

-También tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Katara.

-¿Para mí? –preguntó sorprendida la maestra agua-. ¿Qué es?

-No puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa –se excusó-. Pero las chicas y yo estábamos pensando que… definitivamente tú eres una guerrera. Y entonces queríamos mostrarte que te considerábamos una buena amiga. Como que casi pensamos en ti como una compañera de armas, por lo que te preparamos una pequeña sorpresa muy bonita.

_No puede ser… ¿van a hacerme una Guerrera Kyoshi honoraria? ¡Tiene que ser eso!_

Katara abrió bien grande los ojos. Su mente inmediatamente se imaginó cómo se vería con el maquillaje blanco y rojo y el uniforme verde de las guerreras Kyoshi. Sonrió ampliamente y miró a Suki.

-¡No puedo esperar!

* * *

-¡No quiero hacer esto!

-Tienes que hacerlo. Es parte del trabajo

-Soy el Señor del Fuego. ¿No puedo asignar a alguien para que lo haga por mí? –inquirió Zuko, incrédulo. Frente a él, Iroh suspiró.

Un sirviente se movía alrededor de Zuko mientras el joven Señor del Fuego estaba parado en una banqueta, con los brazos abiertos. El sirviente le estaba dando los toques finales a la túnica ceremonial que se suponía iba a usar. Odiaba usar esa maldita cosa. Era pesada y con todas sus capas, era caliente. La última vez que la había usado, había sido para su coronación.

-Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar –le dijo Iroh calmadamente-. Y conocer a las participantes del sistema en esta ceremonia de entrada es una de ellas.

Zuko gruñó en voz baja. En las últimas semanas, había cumplido el compromiso hecho con su Tío. Y la semana anterior, había dado con las veinticinco candidatas basándose solamente en sus solicitudes. Sus nombres y la familia noble a la que pertenecían fueron ocultados para hacer un juicio justo, libre de cualquier prejuicio inconsciente. Sin embargo, Zuko había estado de acuerdo con todas las chicas que su Tío había elegido.

Todas estaban altamente calificadas. Cada una de ellas podía tocar música, hacer arte, tenía antecedentes educativos excelentes, incluyendo a algunas muchachas que eran estudiantes y graduadas de la Academia Real de Fuego para Jóvenes. Después de haber dictado las cartas de aceptación por sí mismo, los mensajes fueron enviados a las familias nobles.

Iroh había tomado la responsabilidad de organizar el formal evento que presentaría a cada una de las jóvenes a la corte, a sus pares y al Señor del Fuego. Zuko creía que lo había hecho porque eso significaba salir de compras, encargarse de la decoración, buscar músicos y probar, por sí mismo, toda la comida.

Al final, vio que todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena. Paseando por el salón del banquete para apreciar las instalaciones, Zuko había quedado impresionado con las elecciones de su Tío. La comida se veía deliciosa. La música que escuchaba era hermosa y las decoraciones no eran tan horribles como había esperado. Todo ese trabajo había ocupado mucho del tiempo de Iroh, significando menos molestias para su sobrino.

-Ya está terminado, Señor del Fuego Zuko –dijo el sirviente inclinando la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado.

-Ya era hora… -masculló Zuko. Se bajó de la banqueta y se dirigió al espejo más cercano para mirarse. Se aseguró de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente en su lugar e inconscientemente alisó su ropa-. Muy bien, Tío. Terminemos con esto.

Iroh sonrió.

-Te ves muy gallardo, Zuko. Me recuerdas a mí cuando era joven. Tendrás que apartarlas de ti con un palo.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y salió de los cuartos reales con su Tío detrás. Podía oír la música que venía del salón a medida que se acercaba. Iroh pasó primero y Zuko esperó tras las puertas. Tomó aire profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía. Escuchó que anunciaban su nombre y abrieron las puertas.

El Señor del Fuego entró, con la cabeza en alto, saludando sutilmente a los nobles con los que se cruzaba. Se dirigió a su asiento al final del salón. Iroh lo estaba esperando, junto a la primera. Zuko adoptó una reacción automática.

-Ésta es la hija de fulano y mengana… -Iroh presentaría a la muchacha, vestida tan extravagantemente como él, ella se inclinaría ante él y trataría de verlo a los ojos. Zuko, entonces inclinaría levemente su cabeza para saludarla y le daría unas palabras de aliento y agradecimiento antes de que la condujeran aparte.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas chicas le habían presentados. Sus rostros se le confundieron en uno y no podía distinguirlas. Cabello oscuro... piel clara... ropas rojas...

-Nuestra última participante es una graduada de la Academia Real del Fuego para Jóvenes. Tuvo las notas más altas en todas sus clases, es una experta en poesía y toca tres instrumentos –anunció Iroh. Zuko asintió, habiendo oído todo eso antes-. Es la hija del noble Sun, Mai.

Dos ojos dorados se clavaron en el solemne rostro familiar de una de las mejores amigas de su hermana y casi prende fuego su silla. Antes de que pudiera interrogarla por que estaba ahí, recordó su lugar en la habitación. Cientos de ojos lo estaban mirando, incluyendo las cabezas de las familias nobles y los oficiales militares, de quienes necesitaba apoyo. Arrugó los ojos hasta formar dos rendijas y apretando los dientes inclinó su cabeza.

Zuko enfrentó su mirada ligeramente nerviosa y habló tan tranquilo como pudo.

-Mai… bienvenida al Palacio del Fuego

* * *

**N/A**: Ha sido un largo capítulo de relleno, pero Mai finalmente ha sido presentada. Un agradecimiento especial para Rashaka por señalarme algo en el capítulo 4. Ya lo arreglé y espero que tenga sentido ahora. Por favor, siéntanse libres de hacerme un MP con cualquiera pregunta que puedan tener. Traté de responderla lo mejor que pueda. Sé que todos están esperando por el Zutara… pero no aún. Mientras tanto, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

-.-.-.

_N/T: ¡Hola! Este Cáp. No tiene mucho de interesante, ¿no? Por lo menos para mí, no. Jeje, mi favorito es el tres y alguno de los que vendrán... Ahora sí, me toca a mí agradecer. Gracias enormes, mil, millones a: _Aiko_ (sigo sin entender lo del género... soy muy pesada, no? y algo corti, jeje El inglés cansa... por lo de ir al diccionario cada tanto creo, xP Por lo menos me pasaba eso a mí, aunque cuando llegué como al capítulo 12 ya no me hacía tanta falta) _Melian_ (¡Nueva actualización! ¡Gracias!) _MaKAkiSs, xxmabelxx, GeminiIlion, kata _(tiene sentimiento, fuerza, que se yo, ¡Gracias!)_.

_Y quiero también excusarme por no poder subir hasta algún día de la otra semana. Hoy llega un primo y hay que sacarlo a pasear, además de que tuve una fiesta y quiero dormir. En fin... que no lo dejé con mucho suspenso para que no se quejen... Bah, la que no lo dejó con mucho suspenso fue DamageCtrl, jiji. Los otros días me puse a escribir algo por mí misma, re delirio... pero que se yo... (¿Por qué les estoy contando todo esto? Ah, sí... para que no me peguen por no poder actualizar rápido) Capaz lo suba, capaz que no... Y después empiezan las clases, ¡Qué horror! (Mátenme, no mejor no, porque si no, no hay mas traducción)_

_Yay, mejor me callo. Un beso, enorme, gracias por todo y... ¡Gracias! (Con gente como ustedes da ganas de seguir traduciendo, aunque sean las cuatro de la mañana) ¿Review? ¿Go?_

(1)Si alguien es como yo, querrá saber que cecina es Carne salada y secada al sol, al aire o al humo. El charqui argentino, si no me equivoco. ;-)

(2)Instrumento de cuerda con arco utilizado en la música china, dentro de la familia del hugin. El erhu en cuestión es el más famoso y podría describirse esencialmente como un violín chino. (Sin embargo, yo no tenía ni idea de que existía)

_Edito 26/02: Juro que creí que ya había actualizado, mil disculpas. Esto ya estaba listo el viernes... Que feo... perdónenme, ahora estoy trabajando en el sexto voy por la Pág. 10 ya, (son 19) capaz mañana ;) pero no prometo nada. Un beso... y perdón. S (no sé quién está peor Gracias __xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX__. :) Y Por actualizar vos también._

_RE-EDITADO. 26/9_


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Summary**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, acabo de darme cuenta que así es en Latinoamérica, o por lo menos en Argentina :oops: _

Mientras Zuko caminaba por el salón entre la multitud sus ropas, en distintos tonos de rojo, giraban arremolinándose a su alrededor. Para el ojo inexperto, estaba haciendo su trabajo como Señor del Fuego, conversando con sus invitados. De vez en cuando, saludaba a quien fuera que se detuviera frente a él y le volviera a presentar a su hija, nieta o sobrina. Incluso, llegaría a agradecerles por haber venido y las animaría para que supieran aprovechar lo que les ofrecía el sistema. Una vez que la conversación terminaba, Zuko seguía su camino.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la cabeza de su Tío que aparecía y desaparecía. Si Zuko lo perdía de vista por un solo segundo, el viejo general se desvanecía entre la muchedumbre y Zuko tenía que tratar de encontrarlo. Era como si supiera como tenía que hacer para evitar a Zuko.

Mai. ¿En qué había estado pensando su Tío? ¿No había reconocido el nombre? Mai no era exactamente el nombre más popular para las niñas. ¿Había olvidado completamente que ella era la muchacha que había peleado _al lado_ de Azula? ¿La que arrojaba cuchillos con puntería mortal? ¿Quién había conseguido el perdón un par de meses antes por pedido de su padre?

_Cuando te ponga las manos encima, Tío… _Zuko apretó los dientes vigilando al hombre de pelo gris que hablaba con uno de los nobles.

-¿En serio? ¿Así que este nuevo té que estás cultivando es una cruza entre algunas especias del Reino Tierra? Interesante… ¡por supuesto que me encantaría probarlo!

Iroh estaba tan concentrado en su charla que no notó que su sobrino se le acercaba, a hurtadillas, por la espalda. Repentinamente sintió un aura furiosa detrás de sí y se encogió.

-Tío… -siseó la voz de Zuko.

Iroh sonrió ampliamente.

-Capitán Ji, tendremos que terminar esto más tarde.

-¡Por supuesto, General! –el confiable capitán inclinó su cabeza al Señor del Fuego y al Tío del Señor del Fuego, antes de dejarlos solos.

Prácticamente, podía verse vapor salir de la cabeza de Zuko, mientras el muchacho de ojos dorados apretaba los dientes.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-¡Claro que sí, Zuko! Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a una buena plática –asintió Iroh y siguió a Zuko por una de las puertas laterales hacia la veranda (1)-. Y ahora qué es…

-¿Por qué está Mai aquí? –rugió furibundo.

Iroh suspiró cansinamente.

-Fuiste directo al punto ¿verdad?

-Tío…

-¿Por qué estaría Mai aquí? Ella es una de las jóvenes que en breve se mudaran aquí para formar parte del sistema –le dijo. Zuko cerró los puños-. Está muy calificada, sabes.

-¿_Sabes_ quién es ella?

-La hija del noble Sun.

-¡No! –exclamó Zuko, casi gritando. Golpeó el piso con su pie y señaló con una mano el palacio-. ¡Es amiga de Azula! ¿No te acuerdas?

-Ah... pensé que me era familiar cuando la vi... –musitó.

-¿Familiar? ¡Trató de matar al Avatar y a sus amigos! –exclamó-. Acabó de perdonarla hace unos meses animado por… -Zuko calló y respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recobrar la compostura-. Explícame, Tío, ¡cómo lo logró!

-Ya te dije –insistió Iroh-. Mai tiene excelente calificaciones. Tú, incluso aprobaste su solicitud cuando te las pase.

Zuko quedó helado. Iroh y el secretario habían tapado los nombres de las candidatas para evitar cualquier prejuicio de su parte al elegirlas. Como resultado, cuando le alcanzaron a Zuko las solicitudes para su aprobación final, no sabía a quién estaba aprobando exactamente, sólo que estaban muy bien calificadas. Apretó los dientes y perjuró.

-Debí haberlo sabido…

-No puedes quitarla del sistema ahora, sólo porque sabes quién es –observó Iroh-. Imagina la conmoción que eso causaría. Y no olvides que ella también merece estar aquí como muchas de las otras muchachas.

Zuko miró boquiabierto a su Tío.

-¡Tuve que perdonarla por haber estado involucrada _directamente_ con Azula!

-Entonces no hay problema. ¿Cierto? –inquirió Iroh, confiado-. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Es que no creo que estemos seguros con ella aquí –porfió Zuko-. ¿Qué tal si ella aún es leal a Azula?

-Zuko –Iroh frunció el ceño-. Ya es muy tarde para pensar así. La jovencita ahora está aquí y voluntariamente ha aceptado estudiar dentro del sistema. ¿No crees que esté tratando de redimirse? ¿Tal vez tratando de recobrar su honor?

El joven Señor del Fuego se calmó. Sabía demasiado bien la importancia del honor por una deshonra personal. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de su nariz.

-¿Pero qué tal si su lealtad está en otro lado?

-¿Y qué tal si no? Le diste una segunda oportunidad, Zuko. Debería ser capaz de usarla –opinó Iroh.

Zuko lo pensó por un momento y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y si la quitó del sistema, sería bastante obvio porque… perdería terreno con los nobles considerando las circunstancias… -suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza-. No podemos hacer nada ahora.

Iroh apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko.

-Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, Zuko.

El Señor del Fuego alzó la cabeza y tomó aire.

-Debería volver adentro… aún tengo que dar mi discurso de bienvenida… -Iroh asintió y observó a Zuko entrar al salón. El ingresó unos minutos después, justo cuando Zuko se dirigía a su asiento. Al ponerse de pie, llamó toda la atención de la multitud presente y el cuarto quedó en silencio-. Honorables invitados y participantes del sistema, me complace darles la bienvenida a todos…

Mientras Zuko hablaba en el frente, Iroh permaneció de pie al final de la habitación, contemplando a la muchedumbre. Todos escuchaban atentamente. Sus ojos entonces, encontraron a la joven de la que Zuko había protestado al principio. Estaba entre sus padres, mirando a Zuko con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Iroh arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

Después de un corto discurso, la multitud aplaudió y Zuko inclinó su cabeza. Se deslizó entre la multitud una vez más, esquivando hábilmente a aquellos que lo habían cuestionado. Pasó unos minutos más mezclándose con la gente que se reunía para hablar de negocios. Zuko no tenía necesidad de mirar para atrás para saber que un grupo bastante grande de jóvenes lo seguía.

Perjuró mentalmente. Estaban para aprender y beneficiar a la nación. No para casarse con él. Sin importar lo que sus padres podían haberles dicho. _No te des vuelta... simplemente, no te des vuelta... solo sigue caminando..._

-¡Señor Zuko! –gritó una voz, a su espalda.

_¡Maldición!. _Tensó todo su cuerpo mientras se giraba lentamente.

Iroh se rió por lo bajo cuando vio a Zuko arrinconado por un grupo de chicas.

-Quizás si debí haberle dado ese palo… -meditó.

-General Iroh –dijo una voz baja, a su lado. Se volvió y quedó ligeramente sorprendido al ver quien le estaba hablando. Mai inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente.

-Ah… eres tú, Mai –Iroh sonrió ampliamente y la saludó con la cabeza-. Gracias por venir.

-General Iroh, yo sé que el Señor Zuko no quería que estuviese aquí –confesó tranquilamente-. Pero por favor esté seguro de que no quiero lastimarlo. Estoy aquí para estudiar arte.

-Yo sé que sí –asintió-. Y estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

-Tío, me voy a mi estudio ahora –anunció una voz a sus espaldas. Zuko se adelantó, con una pizca de temor en su rostro al fulminar al ojear al rabioso grupo de jovencitas que aún lo seguían-. ¿Puedes…? –añadió, haciendo señas con la cabeza hacia el grupo.

Iroh se rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Por supuesto, Zuko –hizo un paso adelante y se detuvo-. ¿Recuerdas a Mai?

Fue entonces cuando el joven Señor del Fuego notó a la joven que estaba junto a su tío. En el mismo momento en que giraba su cabeza, Mai inclinaba la suya. Zuko la observó receloso pero asintió.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Mai –le aseguró, resignado-. Ya lo hiciste.

Despacio, la muchacha alzó la cabeza aunque no levantó la mirada.

-Gracias por aceptarme, Señor del Fuego.

Zuko simplemente asintió y volvió a mirar a su Tío.

-Mantenlas alejadas –ordenó. Iroh pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la turba de niñas mientras Zuko se encaminaba hacia las puertas. Se las había arreglado para llegar al pasillo sin ser visto. Por lo menos eso pensó hasta que oyó a alguien detrás de si.

-¡Señor Zuko! –él conocía esa voz, y no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo. Era raro, ya que nunca la había oído hablar fuera de su monótono y aburrido tono de voz. Se volvió lentamente, preparándose para los cuchillos que volarían hacia él. Pero en vez de eso, la encontró inclinándose gravemente-. Lo siento.

Sus ojos se ablandaron un poquito, pero el resto de su cuerpo permanecía preparado para un ataque.

-Has sido perdonada, Mai. Las disculpas ya no son necesarias.

-Aún así –insistió-. No me estoy disculpando con el Señor del Fuego, sino con Zuko –el joven frente a ella, arrugó los ojos una vez más-. Fui injusta con tus compañeros mientras estuve con Azula y me disculpo por ello. Te aseguro que no estoy aquí para continuar ningún objetivo que ella haya podido tener. Acepté este lugar de modo que pueda beneficiar a la Nación.

Zuko respiró hondo.

-Levántate, Mai –le ordenó en voz baja. Obedientemente, la joven noble se incorporó-. El Avatar ya te ha perdonado. No te hará ningún daño. No necesitas preocuparte por él.

-Pero sí de los hermanos de la Tribu Agua y de la maestra tierra –soltó de repente. Abrió bien grande los ojos, sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

Zuko miró enfurecido, adelantándose.

-Estoy seguro que ya se olvidaron de ello –siseó en voz baja. Extrañado de cómo los había metido en la conversación-. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de saber porque te estás disculpando por eso.

Mai apartó la mirada. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Zuko andaba cerca. Muchos años después y un estilo de vida diferente no habían cambiado eso.

-Me dijeron que estabas bastante… unido… a la maestra agua…

Sobre la pared, justo a la izquierda de su cabeza fue a parar un puño. Mai abrió bien grande los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba. Se perfiló sobre ella, con una expresión dura y helada en su cara, furibundo. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecían al perforarla con la mirada.

-Cualquier cosa que hayas oído sobre cualquier _relación_ que tuve con la campesina maestra agua, oíste mal –escupió peligrosamente-. Ella y su hermano y sus amigos son _mis_ compañeros. Sería mejor para ti no volver a hacer suposiciones de nuevo, jamás.

Despacio, quitó su brazo y se apartó. Mai se enderezó e inclinó la cabeza una vez más.

-Escuché mal, Señor Zuko. Perdóneme –pidió, con voz ecuánime.

-No importa. Simplemente si vuelves a oír esos chismes de nuevo, especialmente entres tus pares en el sistema, asegúrate de hacerles saber que sus suposiciones están equivocadas. Asegúrate de que lo sepan bien.

-Sí, Señor Zuko.

Sin agregar nada más, el joven de la cicatriz se giró y marchó hacia su despacho. Mai esperó hasta que desapareció por una esquina para soltar la respiración que contenía. Los rumores que había estado escuchando desde que había llegado al palacio no eran ciertos. Repentinamente, se sintió aliviada.

* * *

-Está bien… despacio… no hay necesidad de apresurarse –Suki le daba instrucciones a Katara mientras la rodeaba. La joven maestra agua tenía los brazos levantados, los abanicos de metal abiertos moviéndose con movimientos suaves y fluidos-. ¡Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Katara! Todo eso del agua control está haciendo parecer tus movimiento casi naturales.

Katara sonrió, pero luchó para no perder la concentración.

-Gracias, Suki.

Cada vez que ambas chicas estaban libres; Katara de ayudar en la construcción, y Suki de sus aventuras explorando la tundra congelada con Aang, Toph y, de vez en cuando, Sokka, se encontraban en el refugio para practicar.

Como los movimientos de la guerrera debían ser suaves y fluidos, Katara le había agarrado la mano mucho más rápido que su hermano, para su gran fastidio. Al principio, habían empezado con Sokka, para que él también pudiera practicar. Sin embargo, criticaba a Katara continuamente y sin necesidad. Por lo que Suki se cansó y alegando que lo único que hacía era distraerlas, lo echó a patadas.

Después de unas pocas semanas de entrenamiento constante, Katara era capaz de dominar las técnicas más simples. No estaba ni cerca del nivel de Suki, pero su nivel de defensa básico era suficientemente bueno. Suki se puso de pie a su lado.

-Empecemos desde arriba, ¿bien? –pidió. Katara asintió e imitó la posición de Suki.

Comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo. Sus pies se movían sincronizados sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso del refugio, estirando y contrayendo los brazos. Katara alzó el abanico por encima de su cabeza, siguiendo el brillo del metal con sus ojos, tomó una posición diferente.

Desde la puerta, un grupo de gente se había detenido a mirar. La mayoría eran niñas pequeñas, que contemplaban maravilladas a las dos chicas entrenar.

Katara volvía a la primera posición, cuando de repente el abanico de Suki salió volando hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus reflejos se hicieron cargo de la situación, y vio a Suki sonreír con orgullo cuando su brazo bloqueó el golpe.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron bien grandes, sorprendidos, y jadeó.

-Ni… ni siquiera me di cuenta…

Suki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Un puñado de niños de la aldea están mirando… ¿quieres darles algo a lo que aspirar?

Katara miró por encima del hombro de Suki y descubrió a las niñitas mirándolas con los ojos llenos de asombro. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Seguro.

Saltaron hacia atrás, a unos cuantos pasos la una de la otra. Suki estaba usando su uniforme, pero sin el maquillaje de guerrera. Katara vestía su clásica ropa azul. Sus guantes estaban en una pequeña pila contra la pared.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Ya! –gritó Suki. Las dos chicas echaron a correr, la una hacia la otra, con los abanicos abiertos.

Afuera, Sokka estaba apoyado contra la pared, escuchando el revuelo de sus ropas y el sonido chirriante del metal cada que Suki y su hermana hacían chocar los abanicos. A la vuelta de la esquina, sabía que había media docena de niñas espiando al interior. Miraban con ilusión, siendo la primera vez que veían a las chicas de la Tribu Agua pelear.

-Parece que esas chicas están de nuevo con eso –una voz llamó la atención de Sokka. Arrugó los ojos y con cuidado, echó un vistazo a los alrededores del edificio. Hahn, su enemigo mortal de la Tribu Agua del Norte, pasaba caminando por el refugio, sonriendo con suficiencia y rodeado por su pandilla-. Aunque apenas llamarlas chicas.

Sokka frunció el ceño. Hahn había venido con el segundo grupo de hombres de la Tribu Agua del Norte para ayudar con la construcción de la del Sur, para el enorme disgusto de Sokka. Y todavía no se había ido.

_El idiota solo esta tratando de impresionar al jefe Arnook…_

-Es ridículo –continuó Hahn, ignorando que Sokka estaba detrás del refugio-. Las chicas no deberían pelear. Deberían estar en su hogar ocupándose de los hijos.

-Y para hacerlo peor, todas esas niñas están mirando –dijo otro hombre, señalando a las pequeñas que miraban con emoción lo que sucedía adentro del refugio-. Les dan un mal ejemplo.

-No sé que les enseñan en esa isla, pero pelear es solo para hombres. Simplemente, ellas no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a un hombre de verdad –agregó.

Sokka sintió que las manos que tenía a los costados se volvían puños mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Él había sonado así antes de irse? ¿Cómo un cerdo arrogante e ignorante que pensaba que la mujer debía permanecer en la casa? Y se preguntaba porque Katara y Suki se enojaban tanto con él.

_Si tan solo supieran lo increíble que son… _pensó para sí mismo.

-Peleé contra la nación del Fuego –continuó el joven, petulante-. Y sé que ellas no podrían con ellos.

Sokka no pudo soportarlo más. Pateando con fuerza, se apartó del refugio y agarró un puñado de nieve. Con experta puntería, la arrojó a la silueta de Hahn que se alejaba, golpeándolo justo en la cabeza.

-¡Ey! –el muchacho del Norte se volvió e inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a Sokka. Después sonrió con suficiencia y condescendientemente-. Bueno, bueno... pero si es el auto proclamado mejor guerrero que fue derrotado por una chica.

-Ella no es cualquier chica, es la líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi –escupió-. Quizás, tú no has oído de ellas, al no haber estado nunca en el frente de batalla, escondiéndote tras tus puertas de hielo.

Hahn gruñó, con sus compañeros incitándolo.

-Cuida tu lengua. Soy un verdadero guerrero. No como tú.

-¿Crees que eres un guerrero? Sin ninguna clase de respeto, honor o disciplina; tú no eres más que un niñito con un palo entre sus manos –replicó Sokka-. ¡Esas chicas de ahí adentro son cien veces más el guerrero que tú alguna vez serás!

-¿Quieres probar esa teoría? –siseó Hahn adelantándose.

-¡Ey! –gritó Katara, saliendo del refugio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos, aún con los abanicos, en las caderas-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí afuera? ¡Los podemos oír desde adentro!

-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a disfrazarte y vas a tu casa a ayudar a tu abuela, chiquita? –soltó Hahn, redirigiendo su ira a la joven-. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó nada sobre tu lugar?

El puño de Sokka salido de alguna parte, golpeó la cara de Hahn.

-¡_Nuestra_ madre le enseñó a convertirse en la mujer fuerte que es hoy! ¡Sólo porque tú no puedas manejarlas no te da el derecho a desvalorizarlo!

Hahn se llevó la mano a su labio sangrante. Miró la sangre roja en su guante y soltó un grito, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba de un salto sobre Sokka. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara siquiera a una distancia desde donde pudiera golpearlo, un abanico de metal voló hasta él y lo golpeó en la frente. El joven de la tribu del norte cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del abanico.

-No sé que te enseñó _tu_ madre –exclamó Suki, uniéndose a Sokka, junto con Katara en el camino-. Pero debería haberte enseñado algunos modales.

-Pss… -uno de sus amigos lo ayudó a levantarse y él acribilló con la mirada a Suki. Sus ojos fríos se volvieron a Sokka-. Realmente eres un perdedor. Ni siquiera puedes pelear tus propias batallas. Las _niñas_ tienen que venir y salvarte.

-Eso es decir nada, considerando que eres tú a quién dejaron fuera de combate con un ABANICO -contestó.

-¡No crees que no me he dado cuenta! –bramó Hahn, apartando las manos de sus amigos que querían ayudarlo a levantarse-. ¡Tratas de defenderlas solo porque te gusta! –señaló a Suki y los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron bien grandes.

Se volvió hacia Sokka con incredulidad y la esperanza, ligeramente escrita en todo su rostro.

-Sokka… -él no se había movido. Estaba de pie, rígido, manteniendo su expresión fría fulminando a Hahn con la mirada. Sus mejillas bronceadas tenían un poquito de rosa.

-¿Qué, me estás espiando ahora? –Sokka arrugó el entrecejo-. Mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Bien, pero te daré un pequeño consejo sobre tus elecciones de vida –prometió sarcástico inclinándose hacia delante-. Si yo fuera tú, me buscaría una novia que no fuera tan hombre. Ella jamás será una buena esposa para nadie.

Sokka no podía contenerse para no arremeter contra él. Al estirar los brazos para adelante, Katara lo agarró y lo tiró para atrás.

-¡Mantén tu boca de mente estrecha, cerrada…!

-Yue, puedo entenderlo. Por lo menos, ella era una dama. ¡pero no sé que le ves a ella!

-¿Yue? –repitió Suki. Miró a Sokka-. ¿No es tu amiga del Polo Norte?

-¿Amiga? –Hahn se burló antes de que Sokka o Katara pudieran decir algo-. ¡Este chico intentaba seducirla! ¡Si no hubiera estado comprometida conmigo, puedes apostar que le hubiera pedido su mano a su padre!

Sokka abrió los ojos como platos, empalideciendo. A su lado, Suki se echó tambaleante hacia atrás. Katara le lanzó una mirada de ira. Con un grito furioso, levantó las manos, alzando montones de nieve alrededor de Hahn y su grupo antes de hacerla hielo.

-¡Si te vuelves a acercar a nosotros, Hahn, te mostraré que tan guerrera soy! –amenazó. Haciendo un paso hacia atrás, dobló los brazos y los estiró. Las jaulas de hielo que tenían atrapados a Hahn y los demás volaron por el sendero hasta estrellarse contra la pared de una casa.

Se giró hacia Suki y Sokka. La joven castaña tenía una expresión abatida y sus ojos estaban aparte de los del joven junto a ella. Sokka tenía la vista en el suelo, concentrando su atención en el abanico de metal en la nieve.

-Suki… -empezó suavemente.

-No sabía que eras tan cercano a ella… -dijo con suavidad-. Lamento haber oído que murió…

Sokka se agachó en la nieve y levantó el abanico.

-Está bien… -se incorporó y la miró. Suki parecía distraída-. Suki, yo...

-Tengo que cambiarme –anunció de repente-. Les prometí a Aang y a Toph que los vería en un rato… ¿Está bien si lo terminamos por hoy, Katara? –preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a Katara, sus ojos le estaban rogando.

La morena de ojos azules asintió solemnemente.

-Sí… no hay problema…

La guerrera Kyoshi alzó la cabeza y le dio a Sokka una sonrisa dolida.

-Te veo en la cena, entonces, ¿bien?

Rápidamente, pasó por su lado y Sokka se giró.

-¡Espera, Suki!

Una mano lo agarró del hombro antes de que pudiera salir corriendo. Sokka se volvió y se encontró con los consoladores ojos de Katara.

-Hablaré con ella –aseveró con calma-. Cosas de chicas… no entenderías –añadió, tratando de sonreír.

Sokka miró con pesar el abanico que sostenía en su mano. Asintió levemente y Katara echó a correr detrás de su amiga. Sus manos apretaron el abanico y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sokka… -llamó una voz a su espalda-. Lo vi todo.

El joven guerrero viró y se encontró al Maestro Pakku caminando hacia él. Su rostro usualmente severo, parecía suave ahora, casi como que lo entendía.

-Está bien.

Sokka respiró hondo y cabeceó.

-Lo sé.

-Yo sé como duele ser rechazado por una chica –Sokka casi deja caer el abanico. Se volvió una vez más y miró al Maestro de agua control.

-¿Qué? –jadeó. Hizo un paso para atrás-. ¿Cuánto oíste?

-No dije que había oído todo, dije que había visto todo –Pakku pegó un respingo-. No es necesario ser un maestro para saber que está pasando.

Sokka se frotó la frente.

-¿Y _qué_ es lo que crees que está pasando?

-Que esa jovencita de Kyoshi te rechazó –le respondió el anciano. Lo palmeó en la espalda-. Está bien, hijo. Cosas como esta suceden. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-¡Ugh! –Sokka se golpeó la frente-. ¿Quieres _tú_ darme consejos de _amor_ a _mí? _¿Por quién mi abuela cruzó un océano para no casarse?

Por un momento, Pakku pareció incómodo.

-Ese es un… detalle… menor.

-¡Ni hablar! –exclamó directamente-. Creo que me apegaré a mi propio plan, muchas gracias.

-¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer exactamente? –inquirió Pakku, incrédulo mientras Sokka se dirigía de vuelta al camino.

-¡Exactamente lo contrario a lo que hiciste tú! ¡_Voy_ a ir tras ella!

* * *

En silencio, Katara avanzaba por el pasillo de su casa. Gran-Gran estaba fuera y también su padre. No había señal de Aang o de Toph desde que se habían ido a media mañana para explorar el viejo barco encallado de la Nación del Fuego. Pasó por su cuarto y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, parcialmente abierta, del cuarto de invitados donde Toph y Suki dormían.

-¿Suki? –llamó quedamente. Despacio, empujó la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior. La joven estaba sentada en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas contra su cuerpo. Tenía la cara escondida en sus rodillas-. Suki…

-¿Katara…? –Suki levantó la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos. Katara le tomó la mano para calmarla.

-Suki, está bien.

-Sólo me estaba cambiando –explicó Suki, agarrando sus ropas, cuidadosamente dobladas, del área de dormir-. Terminaré en un momento.

-Suki –llamó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza-. Está bien, Suki. Sé que te gusta –los movimientos de la guerrera más grande se volvieron más lentos hasta que, finalmente se detuvieron. Soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Se volvió para mirar a Katara con tristeza.

-Era obvio, ¿eh?

Katara le sonrió, comprensivamente.

-Digamos que sé un poco sobre intercambiar sarcasmos con alguien…

Suki bajó la mirada y se sentó sobre las pieles. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Sé que es raro… es tu hermano, después de todo.

-No te preocupes por eso –aseguró tranquilamente-. Tú también le gustas, sabes.

Los labios de Suki se curvaron en una sonrisa agridulce.

-¿Y qué hay de Yue?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es verdad lo que dijo ese chico, ¿no? –Inquirió mirándola mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Sokka no lo negó.

Katara contempló su regazo.

-No sé los detalles… pero, sí… es verdad. Sé que Yue realmente le gustaba a Sokka. Mientras estuvimos en el Polo Norte, lo vi mirándola fijamente cada vez que pasaba. Cuando murió… recuerdo haber visto su espíritu flotar hacia Sokka. No hacia su padre, no hacia Hahn, sino hacia Sokka.

-¿Y después que pasó?

Katara dudó.

-Ella lo besó –Suki tomó aire bruscamente-. Quizás él realmente la amaba. Quizás ella también lo amaba de verdad. Pero no te estoy mintiendo cuando te digo que le gustas a Sokka –añadió rápidamente.

-No creo que sea en la misma manera…

-Hahn dijo que le gustabas a Sokka… y él no lo negó, ¿o sí? –Suki pensó un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Katara, ya sé lo que estás tratando de hacer –le dijo a la otra chica-. Pero si Sokka estuvo _enamorado_ de Yue, una parte de él, aún la ama. Yo no puedo ocupar su lugar.

-Nadie te esta pidiendo que ocupes su lugar –insistió Katara-. Sólo porque estuvo enamorado de alguien más, no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarse de otra persona después. Es mi hermano, Suki… yo sé que siente algo por ti.

No puedo competir con ella, Katara –porfió Suki-. Por lo que Aang me dijo, Yue era una princesa. Era hermosa y elegante… todas las cosas que yo no soy. Soy tosca y poco femenina (2). ¿Sabía que todo este tiempo en Kyoshi, ni un solo chico mostró jamás interés alguno por mí?

Katara sonrió cansinamente.

-Je... ¿creerías que me pasa lo mismo? –preguntó-. Nadie de las Tribus Agua ha mostrado ningún interés por mí. Tengo quince años… en unos pocos meses, tendré dieciséis. Esa es nuestra edad para casarnos. Generalmente, para estas fechas, alguien debería haber venido a mi padre o incluso a mi hermano para pedir por mí. Pero nadie ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera me miran dos veces.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad, Katara!

-Escuchaste lo que el idiota de Hahn dijo. No se supone que las chicas de la Tribu Agua actúen como yo. Se supone que deben ser hogareñas recatadas. En la Tribu Norte ni siquiera pueden decidir con quien se van a casar –le contó-. Nadie me quiere porque soy diferente.

-Eres fuerte –afirmó Suki-. Y ellos sólo están asustados. Tu hermano tenía razón; simplemente no pueden manejar chicas como nosotras.

Katara forzó una sonrisa.

-Pero mi hermano puede –dijo, mirando a Suki-. ¿Por qué crees que les estaba gritando a esos idiotas en primer lugar? Te estaba defendiendo y lo que haces. Es más fuerte de lo que piensan. Si realmente te gusta una chica… quizás sin incluso la amas, no te importaría que peleara o hiciera agua-control o que fuera terca y ruidosa. Te gustaría por ser así.

Suki se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de sonreír suavemente.

-Suenas como si hubieras encontrado un terco y ruidoso maestro.

-¿Yo? –Katara sintió que le ardía la cara. Hizo a un lado la mirada-. No es nada.

-Oh, vamos –persistió Suki, dándole un suave codazo-. Yo admití que me gustaba tu hermano…

-Eso es algo que generalmente no quiere oír una hermana.

-Katara... –animó Suki con una cálida sonrisa-. ¿Quién es? ¿Es lindo?

_Deberías verlo bajo la lluvia, Suki... la ropa mojada pegándosele a cada contorno de su cuerpo._

-Bueno... como que... –sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Aja! ¡Entonces, sí existe! –saltó Suki y Katara se ruborizó violentamente-. Y… ¿dónde está? ¿Qué hace? ¿No siente lo mismo?

Katara todavía podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos y cerró los ojos.

-No… ese era el problema –abrió los ojos y miró a una confundida Suki-. Éramos de lugares diferentes. Nuestras vidas eran demasiado diferentes. Ambos sabíamos que nunca funcionaría.

-Pero si los dos se amaban…

-No podría apartarlo de algo por lo que ha luchado toda su vida –la interrumpió. Sonrió amargamente-. Está bien, Suki. Tengo recuerdos... son suficiente para mí.

La guerrera se incorporó y abrazó a Katara con fuerza.

-Lo siento –Katara envolvió a Suki con sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras se apartaban, le sonrió asegurándole a Suki, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-Ya terminó para mí… pero para ti…

Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta y las dos chicas miraron hacia allí.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Suki.

-Sokka –contestó al otro lado de la puerta-. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ahora, pero… cuando tengas ganas, me gustaría.

Katara y Suki intercambiaron una mirada.

-Buena suerte –le deseó Katara. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano. Suki la agarró y se paró. La maestra agua de ojos azules se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Katara? –jadeó Sokka.

-Es toda tuya –sonrió Katara de oreja a oreja, palmeándole el hombre, saliendo. Se volvió y lo empujó adentro.

-¡Ey! –exclamó, entrando a trompicones. Se giró para acribillar a su hermana con la mirada, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Entonces… –empezó una voz frente a él. Se volvió y vio a Suki ahí parada, de alguna forma, pareciendo vacilante. No se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría un poquito-. ¿Querías hablar?

* * *

Había tenido éxito en evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con las dos docenas de jóvenes que deambulaban por el palacio con la premisa de aprender. Esto era porque había arreglado todas sus reuniones en el ala este del palacio, mientras que había asignado el ala oeste para que tomarán sus clases y residieran allí.

Zuko aplaudió su brillante idea. El palacio era una enorme estructura y tomaba varios minutos llegar de una punta a la otra. Y un minuto o dos era todo lo que necesitaba para ir a hurtadillas de su despacho hasta el pequeño comedor antes de que alguien lo viera. Mientras nadie lo entretuviera, estaría bien.

-¡Zuko!

El joven Señor del Fuego por poco incrustó su puño en llamas en la columna más cercana. La alegre voz de Iroh resonó por todo el palacio, probablemente, alertando a cada chica en los alrededores de su ubicación.

-Maldita sea, Tío…

-Me estaba preguntando cuando saldrías de tu estudio. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con los almirantes hoy temprano? –le preguntó apareciendo al lado de Zuko.

-Tío, por favor mantén tu voz baja –siseó, empezando a caminar hacia el comedor.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió, sin cambiar el volumen de su voz ni en lo más mínimo-. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¡No! –gritó. Perjuró mentalmente y bajó la voz-. Simplemente, estoy tratando de llegar desde mi estudio al comedor para cenar; sin ser molestado.

Iroh arrugó los ojos, receloso y estudió a su sobrino de arriba a abajo.

-Te estás escondiendo de alguien.

-¡Señor Zuko! –un tono de voz bastante alto lo llamó. Zuko se encogió visiblemente.

-No me estoy escondiendo de alguien. Me estoy escondiendo de todas –confesó, apretando los dientes.

Iroh suspiró.

-Sabes, la mayoría de los adolescentes de tu edad encontrarían toda esta atención muy agradable.

-¡Haz algo, Tío! –demandó. El viejo general se echó hacia atrás.

-En realidad, no puedo. Tengo mi reunión mensual de la Sociedad del Loto en el salón del té –le dijo. Era una mentira descarada y ambos lo sabían. Zuko abrió los ojos bien grande.

-¡Tú no tienes reuniones mensuales de la Sociedad del Loto! ¡Estás en una sociedad _secreta_! –gritó. Sin embargo, Iroh ya se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando que su sobrino se las arreglara solo.

-¡Señor Zuko! –se dio media vuelta. Media docena de muchachas vestidas con ropa rojo oscuro, el uniforme de las participantes, se acercaban a él.

Su mente daba vueltas, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de plan de escape. Pero era demasiado lento y pronto quedó frente a varias caras ilusionadas.

-¿Cómo está esta noche, Señor Zuko?

-Muy bien, gracias –contestó. _Pagarás por esto, Tío…_ - ¿Cómo van sus estudios? _-¡Cómo te atreves a abandonar al Señor del Fuego cuando te necesita!-_ Los profesores me han dicho que todo va progresando sin problemas.

-Todo ha sido muy interesante y todas hemos atendido a las enseñanzas muy bien –explicó la chica que estaba a la cabeza del grupo.

Zuko asintió.

-Excelente. Me complace oír eso. Si creen que falta enseñar algo, por favor dígannos. Queremos ser tan comprensivos como sea posible.

Las chicas asintieron y rieron como tontas, entre ellas.

-Señor Zuko ¿va a cenar ahora?

-Nosotras estamos por comer en el comedor principal. Por favor, ¿Nos honraría con su presencia, Señor Zuko? –preguntó otra.

Zuko se enderezó e inclinó la cabeza, disculpándose.

-Me temo que no podré unirme a ustedes y me disculpo. Hay un enorme montón de documentos que deben estar revisados para mañana por la mañana y me dirigía a terminarlos –la decepción apareció en todos los rostros mientras se deslizaba fuera del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor-. Tal vez en otro momento, señoritas.

Tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se dirigió a su despacho y rápidamente dobló en una esquina.

-¡Maldición! –Siseó inapropiadamente la muchacha que dirigía a las demás, fulminándolas con la mirada-. ¿Por qué tenían que seguirme?

-¿Realmente creías que te íbamos a dejar al Señor Zuko para ti sola? –Replicó otra chica-. Debes estar soñando.

-¡Yo no he visto al Señor Zuko desde la ceremonia de presentación!

-¿Y crees que nosotras sí? –soltó otra-. ¿Y que te hace pensar que realmente comería con nosotras?

-El señor Zuko siempre come solo o con su Tío –informó la segunda-. Mi padre me lo contó.

-Bueno, tu padre se equivoca –respondió la primera arrogantemente-. He oído del servicio de la cocina que también comía en un cuarto más pequeño con sus antiguos huéspedes.

Repentinamente, las seis muchachas cayeron en un pronunciado disgusto.

-¿De verdad compartía sus comidas con esa maestra agua?

-Entonces es verdad. Todo el mundo ha estado hablando de su relación con la compañera del Avatar. ¡Pero nunca creí que fuera real!

-No puede ser verdad. ¡La he visto! Es morena y sucia y no tiene nada de modales. ¿Que puede querer con ella?

-Je... quizás, simplemente sabe como hacer a un hombre_... feliz_… -sugirió una, maliciosa. Todas las chicas rieron, sin notar a la pálida y delgada joven que, de un momento a otro, se les había unido.

-Bueno… son _amigos –_aseguró una voz aburrida. Las chicas pegaron un respingo, y todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre la muchacha que arrugaba sus ojos grises-. Los chismes de palacio son solo eso. No deberían creer todo lo que escuchan.

-Mai… -empezó una joven, como enferma por su sola presencia-. ¿Tomaste la clase de cómo escuchar a escondidas junto con la de traición?

Las demás se rieron pero fueron calladas por la fría mirada de Mai.

-Es mucho mejor pasatiempo que hablar a espalda de los otros. Al menos tengo la confianza para hacerlo en sus caras.

La otra chica arrugó sus ojos.

-De todas formas. ¿qué sabes de las relaciones del Señor Zuko?

-Justo tú fuiste quien señaló que peleé contra el Señor Zuko y el Avatar antes. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? He visto a la maestra agua de la que hablan con tanto irrespeto, y deberían recordar que ella, junto al Avatar y el Señor Zuko acabaron con la guerra que mató a varios de sus parientes –apuntó Mai tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué la defiendes, Mai? ¿Estás tratando de caerle bien al Señor Zuko?

-No estoy tratando de caerle bien a nadie –contestó.

-Eso no me sorprende. Recuerdo que nunca tuviste verdaderas amigas en la Academia.

-Ninguna como ustedes. Puede que Azula haya sido autoritaria y controladora, y que Ty Lee haya sido demasiado diligente y ruidosa pero siempre fueron más inteligentes que cualquiera de ustedes. Ustedes hablan mal de alguien que ven como la competencia. Gracioso, ¿verdad? Alegan que es sucia, que carece de modales y que el Señor Zuko nunca vería nada en ella, pero la razón por la que la degradan es porque la encuentran una amenaza.

-Me encargaré de lo que dices, Mai. Mi padre…

-Si tu padre recibe ordenes de ti y hace caso de cada caprichito de su hija, no es un buen padre, ¿o sí? –la interrumpió, mordaz. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse-. Dejen de engañarse y concéntrense en la razón por la que fueron traídas aquí; para aprender sobre arte. El Señor Zuko y la maestra agua son aliados. Sería sabio no deshonrar a uno en frente del otro.

La joven de ojos grises ignoró las miradas asesinas que le dirigían y dobló en una esquina.

-Mai.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver al joven Señor del Fuego en medio del pasillo, mirando a los jardines. Inmediatamente, inclinó la cabeza y reprimió un sonrojo. ¿Había escuchado su pequeño discurso a las demás? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Espero no haber pasado mis límites, Señor Zuko.

-No, hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras. Acallar cualquier chisme que escucharas sobre cualquier mal llamada relación con Katara. Me encargaré del servicio que está esparciendo esos chismes.

-Sí, mi Señor –Zuko desapareció dentro de una habitación, dejando a Mai sola en el pasillo. Al cerrar la puerta, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Iroh estaba sentando a la mesa tomando té.

-¿Esta es tu reunión secreta?

-Nadie sabía, ¿eh? –respondió, haciéndole señas para que se sentara. Zuko lo hizo y negó con la cabeza cuando Iroh le ofreció té-. Esa Mai es una linda chica.

-Me pregunto que está planeando.

-No está planeando nada, Zuko –suspiró Iroh-. ¿No puede ser que simplemente no le gustaba como hablaban las demás? Azula quizás no fuese la mejor sobrina del mundo, pero sabía como elegir amigos inteligentes y leales. Nunca se hubiera mezclado con muchachas como esas del pasillo. Ella no tenía paciencia y probablemente les hubiera prendido fuego.

-Aún tengo mis sospechas –afirmó Zuko.

-¿Te ha estado siguiendo? ¿Sientes que alguien te observa?

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-No… pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Crees que el Avatar sospechó tanto de nosotros cuando nos unimos a él y a sus amigos? –le preguntó. Zuko levantó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Él no... Pero sus amigos, sí.

-¿Y que hay de ahora? ¿Todavía piensas que sus amigos nos odian?

Zuko cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando delicadamente su rostro, y de sus ojos azules mirando dentro de los suyos intensamente. Sus manos calientes entre las suyas, manteniéndolo abrigado bajo la lluvia torrencial.

-No.

-Dale, entonces el beneficio de la duda. Nunca se sabe. Quizás un día, ella también se convertirá en tu aliada.

* * *

Sokka estaba parado frente a Suki, inseguro de dónde empezar. Con las manos apretando con fuerza su abanico, ella lo miraba.

-Suki, yo… -su voz se desvaneció débilmente.

-Tú la amas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con calma. Sokka apartó sus ojos de los de ella y asintió.

-Sí…

-No estoy enojada, ¿sabes? –levantó la cabeza para enfrentarla.

-¿No? –inquirió, sorprendido. Suki sonrió tristemente.

-Desilusionada… triste, sí… pero no estoy enojada –admitió-. Katara me dijo que Yue también sentía algo por ti. Deberías considerarte afortunado.

-Suki…

-Apuesto que ella era grandiosa –continuó ella, sin dejarle hablar por temor a que sus palabras la lastimarán. Sus manos agarraron la tela de su uniforme-. Aang dijo que es la diosa de la luna ahora. Solo puedo imaginar lo hermosa que es.

Sokka asintió.

-Que era...

-Me encantaría oír más sobre ella –le dijo-. De verdad… -el silencio apareció en el ambiente y comenzó a crecer entre ellos. Finalmente, Sokka habló.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó-. Yue era prácticamente la dama perfecta. Era bonita y grácil. Respetuosa, amable, generosa y tenía una sonrisa asombrosa.

Suki luchaba para mantener el dolor que acuchillaba su corazón, escondido

-Su cabello era blanco, ¿verdad? Eso es bastante increíble.

-Sí, era –respondió. Hizo un paso adelante-. Suki, no voy a mentirte. Yo amé… aún… amo a Yue –casi se golpeó a si mismo cuando vio la expresión de su rostro-. ¡Pero hay algo más!

-¿Qué más hay? –murmuró Suki.

El guerrero se tragó saliva, nervioso. No sabía como explicar cómo se sentía. Ni siquiera sabía si lo entendería.

-Yo… ella no es la única persona por la que siento algo –Sokka se adelantó más y trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella la retiró-. Suki.

-Perdón, Sokka –susurró, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón por qué? –jadeó-. No hiciste nada.

-¿De verdad te gusto? –curioseó, insegura de si era verdad siquiera. Sokka sintió que le ardía la cara, pero asintió. Ella sacudió la cabeza-. Entonces, perdóname.

-¿Por qué? –gritó ahogadamente.

-Todavía estás enamorado de Yue, Sokka. Yo no puedo… no puedo competir contra eso… -explicó tristemente-. Me gustas…un montón. Pero no quiero ser la segunda.

Sokka arrugó los ojos.

-¿Piensas que eso es lo que eres? –exclamó sofocadamente-. ¿Que porque no pude estar con Yue, eres mi segunda opción?

-Pero no _puedes_ estar con ella…

-¡Yue es especial, y tú también! –bramó Sokka. Su cara estaba en llamas. El cuarto estaba en llamas-. Antes de conocerte, yo era tan estúpido e intolerante como Hahn. Por ti, aprendí a respetar y a admirar a las mujeres. Aprendí que no tienes que ser un hombre para ser un guerrero fuerte y competente. Sí, amo a Yue. ¡Pero que lo haga no significa que no pueda amarte!

Suki abrió bien grande los ojos y sintió que su corazón saltaba hasta su garganta. De inmediato, sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a dejar resurgir la esperanza.

-Pero si ella estuviera viva…

-¡No digas cosas como esa! –le pidió desesperadamente-. ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer lo que sientes?

Al otro lado de la puerta, los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos. Levantó su mano y la apretó contra su corazón palpitante, apoyándose contra la pared.

Sokka se adelantó y tomó a Suki de la mano. La cara de ella se encendió.

-Sokka, qué…

La llevó hasta la ventana y abrió las persianas. Señaló a la luna casi llena colgando en cielo aún claro.

-¡Ella esta justo ahí! –le dijo-. Todos siempre hablan de ella como si estuviera muerta, ¡pero no lo está! Está justo ahí y nos está mirando. ¡Nunca nos dejó! ¡Y aunque la amo, no estaba destinado a suceder! ¿Sabes por qué?

La guerrera asintió.

-Porque… porque ella es el espíritu de la luna…

-¡No! –gritó ahogadamente Sokka. La miró con desesperación-. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que quizás es porque estoy destinado a estar con alguien más?

La habitación quedó en silencia y Suki lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Sokka… no sé si pueda…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo ahora –le aseguró. Atrajo las manos de ella, que sostenía entre la suya, contra su pecho-. Solo estoy diciendo que cuando sea el momento, por favor no me apartes de ti. Sabía que había algo especial cuando nos conocimos y que no tenía que ver con el exceso de maquillaje.

Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa ante su intento de broma.

-¿Qué tengo de bueno? –soltó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué no tienes? –Respondió con cariño-. Eres inteligente. Bonita. Puedes darme una paliza –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te ves estupenda en uniforme.

Ella rió ahogadamente y levantó su mano. Suavemente le acarició el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sokka, yo… será difícil. Todo lo que acabas de decirme es abrumador. Pero de verdad me gustas. No puede lastimar intentar…

El alivio inundó su cara.

-Bien, porque de verdad no quiero terminar como el Maestro Pakku… ¡umm!

Katara oyó a su hermano jadear y echó un vistazo. Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, pero después su mirada se enterneció. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras se alejaba de la puerta y marchaba a su cuarto.

Sokka sintió los labios de Suki abandonar los suyos. Su beso era justo como ella; fuerte, apasionado y bueno. Muy, muy bueno. Él sonrió tontamente y ella rió de su cara. Paulatinamente, el regocijo abandonó el rostro de él.

Sus ojos se entristecieron un poquito y tomó su mano.

-Sokka... tomará algo de tiempo. Aprendí un montón hoy y… -no completó la frase pero Sokka asintió.

-Lo sé... –contestó, tranquilo-. Pero si tú quieres... yo esperaré. Esperaré todo el tiempo que quieres. Todo lo que sé es que realmente me gustas, Suki. Y pienso que… -Suki sonrió y lo besó una vez más, acariciando sus labios con suavidad. Cuando se apartó, descubrió su cara completamente colorada.

-No tienes que decir nada más –envolvió su cuello con sus brazos e inconscientemente, él la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola-. Gracias, Sokka.

* * *

Con calma, Katara entró en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que las cosas se hubieran aclarado entre Sokka y Suki. No era algo estable, pero el tiempo se encargaría de eso. El punto era que Suki le estaba dando una oportunidad y Sokka le había dicho lo que sentía.

La otra parte de ella estaba ligeramente envidiosa. Ahora Sokka y Suki, al fin, se tenían el uno al otro. Era un comienzo. ¿Y Katara? Ella no tenía a nadie.

Otra vez le dolió el corazón. Atravesó su habitación y se dejó caer sobre las pieles y mantas del área de dormir. Abrazó una almohada y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Su cama era nada comparada con la de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando la suavidad de sus almohadas y sábanas. Eran tan tersas contra su piel. Y cálidas. _¿Qué es lo que realmente extrañas, Katara? ¿La cama o a su dueño?_

Abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza a un lado. Un pato-tortuga de madera le devolvió la mirada. Katara rugió y enterró la cara en la almohada. Todo en su cuarto, le recordaba a Zuko. Su cama sólo le recordaba sus sábanas de seda dónde había dormido. El pato-tortuga, su tiempo juntos. La ropa, que había sido traída de la Nación del Fuego. La fuente de agua, al estanque y a la lluvia.

La lluvia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó más la almohada contra sí. De repente, extrañaba la lluvia.

-¡Katara! ¡Sokka! –gritó una voz desde el pasillo. Katara abrió los ojos de una y se sentó en la cama-. ¡Suki! ¿Dónde están, chicos?

La voz de Toph resonaba en la casa de hielo desde el pasillo, dos puertas se abrieron.

-¿Qué sucede, Toph? –Preguntó Katara y se apresuró a salir.

-¿Le pasó algo a Aang? –aventuró Sokka, tropezando fuera de la otra habitación, su mano aún agarraba la de Suki. Abrió los ojos, horrorizado-. ¡Oh, no! ¿Se cayó en un pozo?

-¡No! –Exclamó Toph, pateando el suelo-. ¡Ni siquiera _tienen_ pozos aquí!

-¿Entonces qué pasó? –inquirió Katara.

-¡Vengan afuera! –Toph se dirigió a dónde venía la voz de Katara. La maestra agua se adelantó y tomó la mano de Toph. Se volvió a mirar a Suki y a Sokka, quién se encogió de hombros. Siguieron a la muchacha hacia la calle.

-¡Toph! ¡Qué pasa, Toph! –gritó Suki, ahogadamente-. ¿Es una emergencia?

-¡No! ¡Mejor! –Insistió Toph-. ¡Aang! –llamó. El Avatar estaba sobre Appa.

-¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, chicos! –anunció Aang alegremente-. Presentando… -hizo una pausa para crear efecto-. ¡A las Guerreras Kyoshi!

Appa bostezó justo cuando varias chicas saltaban desde atrás de él, todas vestidas con su uniforme y maquillaje.

-¡Ta-da!

-¡Chicas! –gritó Suki. Soltó la mano de Sokka y corrió hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos. Sokka gruñó, sintiéndose dejado de lado-. ¡Llegaron un día antes!

-Bueno, íbamos a tomar un barco del Reino Tierra, pero un buque de la Nación del Fuego partía antes, ¡entonces hablamos con el capitán y aquí estamos! –explicó una de las chicas

-¿Tomaron de aventón un barco de la Nación del Fuego? –jadeó Suki. Sonrió ampliamente. ¡El día de hoy está lleno de sorpresas!

-¡Ah, sí, Katara! –otra de las muchachas sonrió y saludó a la maestra agua de ojos azules-. El capitán del barco está hablando con tu papá.

-¿Eh? –Katara estaba confundida.

-Invitó al capitán del barco y a la tripulación a comer en el refugio está noche –explicó Aang-. Es para celebrar la llegada de todos.

-Ah… -Katara asintió-. Deberé ir a avisarles a las mujeres de la aldea para que preparen la comida.

-¡Aún no! –dijo Suki. Alzó rápidamente su mano y agarró a Katara antes de que esta pudiera marcharse. La metió entre las guerreras.

-¿Olvidas que tenemos una sorpresa para ti? –Le preguntó una de las chicas-. Hemos estado queriendo darte esto por un buen rato, pero nos tomó tiempo hacerlo.

Le entregaron un gran paquete envuelto en papel. Dos abanicos de metal fueron abiertos, creando un círculo.

-¿Es… lo que creo que es? –curioseó con la voz temblorosa.

Con una de las muchachas sosteniéndolo, terminó de abrir el paquete y jadeó. Unos hermosos tejidos verdes habían sido descubiertos y eran del uniforme cuidadosamente doblado.

-Katara, nosotras pensamos que de haber nacido en la Isla Kyoshi, definitivamente serías una Guerrera de la Isla Kyoshi. Así que, queremos darte esto, como una guerrera Kyoshi honoraria.

-Oh, mi… -los ojos de Katara se aguaron un poco al mismo tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. Apretó el paquete contra su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre Suki, para abrazarla-. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No puedo esperar para contárselo a los demás!

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, recibiendo cada una, un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Dijeron que le habrían conseguido uno a tu hermano, pero no estaba a la altura -silbó Toph suficiente.

-Ey,_ aún_ soy el único chico que ha sido Guerrero Kyoshi –se defendió Sokka.

-¡Pero eso no es todo! –interrumpió Suki animadamente.

-¿No lo es? –preguntó Katara, sonriendo como tonta. Las miró a todas, sin comprender.

-Resulta que estábamos en el Reino Tierra cuando nos chocamos con alguien. Y aparentemente los conocía. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh? –otra de las muchachas les contó. Katara asintió, todavía sin entender.

-Como sea, cuando nos dimos cuentas de que los conocía, ¡decidimos traerlo con nosotras!

-¿Traer... lo? –inquirió en voz baja.

Las chicas se pusieron en fila frente a Appa y levantaron sus abanicos.

-Appa, muévete –ordenó, maniobrándolo para que se apartara.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Suki al moverse Appa a un lado. Katara asintió, su estómago en un solo nudo.

-¡Ta-da! –las chicas cerraron sus abanicos y Katara dejo caer su paquete al suelo congelado.

Sus ropas no habían cambiado mucho. Conservaba los tonos tierra de aquella vez que se habían conocido. Tenía el pelo largo y recogido hacia atrás. Una tímida sonrisa llevaba en sus labios cuando levantó la mano en un vergonzoso saludo.

-Ey… tanto tiempo sin verte, Katara.

-Haru…

* * *

N/A – OK, entonces tenemos la aparición del segundo interesado por Katara (ya ha sido hecho, lo sé). Mai está tratando de redimirse. Este capítulo fue muy Sokka x Suki, pero sentí que su relación necesitaba ir a algún lado. ¡Perdón por irme por las ramas! ¡Gracias otra vez por leer!

_N/T: Si ella se va por las ramas, yo me copo con el árbol entero. Pero me gusta hablar. :). La cosa es que este Cáp. me aburrió mucho. De verdad, espero que no les haya pasado lo mismo, porque al ser aburrido me daba fiaca traducirlo. Sin embargo, hacia el final si que avancé rápido. ¿No es divino, Sokka? Lo amé. Es un placer saberlos ahí. En fin, gracias gente que lee y no deja review. :).Gracias gente que lee y deja review, el cáp se los dedicó a ustedes (porque me rió con sus reviews, de verdad, no sé porque y me dan ganas de traducir, cuando de verdad no las tengo):_ Honey-sempai, GeminiIlion, xxmabelxx y Aiko1504.

_Cualquier crítica, corrección, halago (?), etc., hay que dirigirse al botoncito Go. Beso, lq. _

_(1)Marimacho, Suki no quiso decir poco femenina, quiso decir marimacho pero me sonaba feo en la oración, raro. Tomboyish: Marimacho, traducción literal. En fin,... eso._

_(2)Veranda, yo no sabía que era, espacio cubierto situado en la salida de un edificio, porche_

_Editado: También dedicado a_ kata, _un beso niña. Aiko, gracias por el rr!. :)_

_RE-EDITADO 28/9_

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Summary**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)

Zuko daba vueltas en esa enorme cama que proclamaba como suya. Unas mechas de su cabello oscuro caían descuidadamente sobre su rostro, mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

En sus sueños, podía verla de pie a la orilla del estanque. El cabello atado en su clásica trenza, que podía reconocer con facilidad. Sabiendo que nadie más estaba por allí, se permitió relajarse y una pequeña y sonrisa de añoranza iluminó su rostro.

-¡Katara! –llamó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían sentado justos y disfrutado de la mutua compañía? Nada de tonterías sin sentido, solo un significativo silencio. Zuko se encontró a si mismo saltando la verja y aterrizando sobre el tierno césped que se esparcía por todo el jardín. Todo estaba tan claro.

Ella seguía dándole la espalda, al parecer, concentrada en alimentar a los patitos-tortuga. Y los cinco de ellos estaban en un círculo en el estanque, frente a ella, esperando alegremente las bolitas de pan que les arrojaría. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó si había traído un pedazo de pan para que él pudiera alimentarlos.

-¡Katara! –volvió a llamar.

No respondió. Frunció el ceño y se acerco más.

-¡Katara! Ey… -todavía le daba la espalda. Todo lo que veía era azul y blanco. Arrugó más el entrecejo-. ¡Te estoy hablando! –Apresuró el paso y extendió su brazo-. ¡Katara! –su mano pasó a través de su hombro. Agrandó los ojos mirando su brazo tembloroso -. Qué...

Alzó la vista para mirar a Katara. Desde dónde estaba, podía ver la pequeña sonrisa de contento en sus labios. Sus ojos azules reflejaban a los patos tortugas que nadaban frente a ella. Se acercó de nuevo, tratando de tocar su cara, pero no pudo sentir nada al atravesar su mano, sus mejillas tostadas. Una onda de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que no podía tocarla. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y permaneció de pie sobre la piedra, delante de ella.

-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte…? –suspiró, confundido. La volvió a mirar a la cara. Ella estaba mirando justo a través de él, como si no estuviera allí-. ¿Qué está pasando…?

Levantó su mano, y por un segundo, Zuko se preguntó si quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás ella sí sabía que estaba ahí. Pero, lo único que su mano hizo fue acomodar algunos cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja. Soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Katara, ¿al menos puedes oírme? –Preguntó bajando la cabeza para poder tener la de ella al nivel de sus ojos-. ¡Estoy justo delante de ti!

Sacudió la mano frente a su cara, y solo se detuvo cuando ella bajó su brazo, atravesándolo. Se echó hacia atrás, abatido.

-¡Bien! –escupió, tratando de sonar enojado. Exhaló profundamente. Sabía que, probablemente, no fuese culpa de ella que no pudiera verlo. Sus ojos se ablandaron al volver a mirarla y sintió su corazón palpitar contra su pecho.

_Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo…_ Pensó para si, estudiando su rostro. Era tan familiar. _Pero sólo han sido unos pocos meses... ¿has cambiado? ¿M... extrañas a los patos tortugas?_ _Ellos te extrañan_. Levantó la mano una vez más. Vacilante, alzó sus dedos sobre su cara, tratando de acariciar algo que no podía tocar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la suavidad de su cara y el perfil de su mejilla contra su palma. Ella era cálida. Siempre cálida y suave. Se sentía cómodo con eso. Abrió sus ojos dorados y se quedó mirando fijamente las delicadas curvas de sus labios. Lentamente, sus dedos los contornearon. Se encontró a sí mismo, acercándose más a ella. Bajó la cabeza, y cerrando lentamente los ojos.

Justo antes de que los cerrara por completo, la vio volverse. El alma se le cayó a los pies y se hizo hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño al ver a Katara alejarse de la piedra y dar vuelta al árbol. Sus ojos estaban clavados en algo más y él siguió su mirada.

Había una sombra cerca del palacio. Alta, bien constituida... masculina. Zuko arrugó los ojos peligrosamente. ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar a los cuartos reales sin su permiso? Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Katara salir corriendo.

-¡Katara! –Zuko se le paró adelante, solo para que ella lo atravesará. Sus ojos se agrandaban mientras sentía que se le paraba el corazón. Se giró y se maldijo por haberlo hecho. Sus ojos dorados la vieron arrojarse en los brazos del fantasma. Su interior hervía de celos-. ¿Quién eres? –gritó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?

Ellos no podían oírlo. No existía para ellos. Zuko rugió y avanzó. De repente, Katara se volvió difusa. Zuko quedó a medio camino y observó como se desvanecía, aún en lo brazos de alguien, que estaba seguro, no era él.

-¡Katara!

Se hizo hacia delante y escuchó un crujido bajo sus pies. Miró para abajo y quedó aún más confundido. Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor. El palacio había desaparecido. El estanque ya no estaba y tampoco, los patos-tortuga. Había hielo y nieve. Zuko dio vueltas en un pequeño círculo, escudriñando con sus ojos el nuevo ambiente. Hielo y nieve… por todos lados.

Miró hacia arriba. El aire estaba limpio y un brillante cielo azul se cernía sobre su cabeza. Esponjosas y suaves nubes salpicaban el cielo mientras el sol brillaba. A lo lejos, podía ver una delgada estela de humo gris subiendo por el aire. Donde había humo, había fuego y, seguramente, gente. En silencio, atravesó con dificultad el páramo congelado hacia donde salía el humo. Tiritó y se envolvió con sus brazos. ¿Dónde había un abrigo cuando lo necesitaba?

A medida que se acercaba, vio el muro bajo y endeble hecho de nieve y se mofó de él. ¿Realmente pensaban que eso iba a detener a los invasores? Lo escaló sin mucha dificultad y se paró en la parte superior. Las exiguas chozas hechas de hielo y las carpas de pieles conformaban la pequeña aldea.

-El Polo Sur... –murmuró. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. El Polo Sur sólo significaba una cosa: Katara. Sus ojos fueron de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrarla en el pequeño grupo de gente que deambulaba por ahí. Sin embargo, todo el mundo usaba la misma ropa. En el Palacio de Fuego, ella y su hermano resaltaban entre los brillantes rojos y dorados con su calmo azul. Pero, ahora, no estaba seguro de quien era ella a no ser que le viera la cara.

Se deslizó al otro lado del muro y empezó a dar vueltas. Nadie parecía notarlo y comprendió que era como en el estanque con Katara. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en eso, empezó a caminar por la aldea, echando un vistazo, de vez en cuando, al interior de las chozas y tiendas. Oyó una risita y se detuvo. Era una risa familiar.

-Toph…

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a la maestra tierra vestida de verde, meterse en una carpa. Rápidamente la siguió al interior y paró. Las guerreras Kyoshi usando su uniforme rodeaban a alguien, mientras suaves risas y palabras de consuelo se esparcían por la habitación. Reconoció a la líder, cómo era su nombre… la que le gustaba a Sokka. Repentinamente, se alejaron de la persona que estaba en el medio y ella se puso de pie.

Zuko simplemente vio algo azul. Su alrededor comenzó a hacerse borroso y se movió una vez más; solo que esta vez no se molestó en mirar alrededor. Con la luz del sol y el aire helado, sabía que estaban afuera. Las Guerreras Kyoshi ahora estaban paradas a un lado. Con la vista, siguió un camino de pieles blancas con azul justo delante de él.

Su mente estaba gritando. Diciéndole que no mirará más adelante, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no le gustaría lo que vería. Pero no se pudo detener. La vio, sonriendo, parada allí cubierta en azul. El tono exacto de su grueso y abrigado vestido combinaba con sus ojos. Y hubiera sonreído de no haber sido por lo otro que vio.

Una figura sombreada le agarraba la mano. Una figura sombreada la miraba. Zuko quedó estático cuando la realidad de la situación le cayó de lleno. Katara se estaba casando con alguien más.

* * *

-¡Zuko! ¡Zuko! –la aterrorizada voz de Iroh llegó a sus oídos, mientras éste azotaba la puerta.

Los ojos del Señor del Fuego se abrieron de una y despertó, rígido en su cama. Gotas de sudor corrían una a una por su cabeza y jadeaba por aire. Se sentó, su cuerpo aún tenso y miró a su alrededor. No había nieve. No había hielo. Solo una cama de dosel rojo y sábanas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, respirando fatigosamente. Miró sus manos temblorosas y las apretó lentamente. ¿De dónde había venido eso…?

-¡Zuko! –Gritó Iroh, otra vez-. ¡Zuko, escuché gritos!

-¿Gritos? –murmuró Zuko. Observó su cama. Parecía como si hubiera habido una pelea. Sus almohadas habían caído al suelo y las sábanas habían sido pateadas a los lados en un gran montón. Levantó sus manos y se la pasó por el cabello.

-¡Zuko!

-¡Estoy bien! –respondió a los gritos. El golpeteó se detuvo y casi pudo oír el suspiro de alivio de Iroh.

-¿Seguro? –inquirió. Zuko inspiró varias veces para calmarse antes de tirarse a la cama.

-¡Dije que estaba bien, Tío!

-No sonaba como si estuvieras bien –insistió. Zuko suspiró. Sabía que su Tío no se descansaría hasta asegurarse de que Zuko estuviera realmente bien.

Zuko salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta. Molesto, la destrabó y la abrió de un tirón, encontrando a su Tío envuelto en una bata con una mirada cansada.

-Ves. Estoy bien.

Iroh arqueó una ceja, receloso.

-No te ves muy bien.

Zuko gruñó.

-Estaba soñando. Eso es todo.

-Oh… ¿una pesadilla? Tu madre me contó que solías tener un montón cuando eras niño.

-No, no era una pesadilla –siseó Zuko, apretando el pomo de la puerta-. No era agradable, simplemente. Ahora, si me dejas solo, me gustaría prepararme para el resto del día.

Iroh suspiró profundamente.

-Si crees que no necesitas dormir más…

-Estoy bien, Tío. Es sólo que me desperté un poquito más temprano que siempre.

-Zuko –empezó Iroh-, aún no ha salido el sol.

El joven Señor del Fuego se dio media vuelta y miró su cuarto. Todavía estaba oscuro.

-Yo… ¡quería comenzar temprano! –rebatió-. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy!

-¿De veras? –Inquirió Iroh con una risita-. Entonces te dejaré comenzar tu día.

-Gracias, Tío.

-Sólo asegúrate de vestirte.

-Por supuesto, yo… -los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron y su cara comenzó a arder. Miro hacia abajo y rápidamente cerró la puerta de un portazo-. ¡Vuelve a la cama, Tío!

El viejo general rió entre dientes mientras se daba vuelta.

-Por cierto, respecto a tu fiesta de cumplea…

-¡Celebración! –Rugió la voz de Zuko, al otro lado de la puerta-. ¡No tengo cinco años!

-Respecto a tu celebración –sonrió Iroh-. Ya he enviado las invitaciones a la Tribu Agua.

Dentro de la habitación, Zuko dejó caer la bata que estaba poniéndose.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Se supone que las invitaciones no van a ser enviadas hasta el final de esta semana!

Iroh contó hasta tres y vio la puerta abrirse de un tirón, mostrando un Señor del Fuego aún desnudo.

-El capitán Ji tenía programado hacer una entrega en el Polo Sur hace un par de días, así que envié las invitaciones con él antes de tiempo. Nos ahorramos el franqueo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –jadeó.

-No pensé que te molestaría –se encogió Iroh de hombros-. Después de todo, cuanto antes reciban sus invitaciones, antes podrán enviarnos una respuesta.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Tenías algo que querías enviarles? –le preguntó insinuante. Con rapidez, Zuko cerró su boca y levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

-No –bramó- simplemente quería enviarlas todas juntas para que nadie pensara que prefiero a un grupo sobre otro.

-Estoy seguro que estará bien, Zuko –le aseguró Iroh, sonriendo ampliamente-. Está en las manos del Capitán Ji. Estoy seguro que se ocupara del asunto sin que tengamos nada de que preocuparnos.

* * *

-¡Haru! –Katara corrió hacia delante y arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su viejo amigo.

Sonriendo cálidamente, el moreno maestro tierra le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Katara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió ahogadamente Katara, apartándose. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de entusiasmo y sus manos quedaron sobre los hombres de Haru.

-Ah… vine de visita –contestó vergonzoso, apartando la mirada.

-¿De visita? –Bramó Sokka tranquilamente-. ¿Es lo mejor que puede inventar? –Suki le pego un codazo.

-Bien, ¿y tu padre? ¿También vino? –preguntó Katara. Se alejó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar para ver si había alguien más. Haru sacudió la cabeza.

-No, quiso quedarse y ayudar con la aldea –le contestó. Sonrió, feliz-. Lo logramos, Katara. La gente ya no vive con temor y todo el mundo se esta ayudando.

-¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Katara con entusiasmo. Se inclinó y levantó su caja-. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Ah. ¡Ella dice que mucha gracias! –Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo-. Dice que sabe el riesgo que corriste y no puede agradecerte lo suficiente por traernos a mí y a mi papá de regreso.

Katara sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar! ¡Tengo tanto para contarte! Confía en mí, Haru. Tienes que estar sentado para escuchar algunas de mis historias.

Él sonrió de lado.

-No puedo esperar a oírlas –le dijo atentamente.

Sokka arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño. Se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una tos falsa.

-Ejem… muchachos, muchachos, ¿no nos estamos olvidando de algo? –el grupo se volvió hacia el guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Qué cosa, Sokka? –curioseó Aang.

-De repente, somos casi diez personas aquí. No creo que todos vayamos a caber en la casa –observó, haciendo señas hacia su hogar. Aún cuando era mucho más grande que su viejo iglú, definitivamente no era tan grande como para que los visitantes tuvieran un lugar.

-Realmente tiene un buen punto… -concedió Toph, frotándose la barbilla. Sokka la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "realmente"?

-Deberíamos decirle a papá y ver si podemos encontrar lugar para todos –dijo Katara-. No los esperábamos tan pronto, por lo que sus habitaciones aún no están listas.

-Está bien, Katara –aseveró Suki-. En todo caso, ellas pueden acomodarse conmigo y Toph.

La maestra tierra ciega gruñó ante la idea y Suki rió. Katara acomodó su caja bajo el brazo y agarró a Haru de la mano.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Probablemente papá todavía esté en el muelle! ¡Vamos a preguntarle! ¡Vamos, Haru!

-Oh… ¡bueno! –exclamó el chico siendo arrastrado. Las guerreras fueron tras ellos.

-¡Ey! ¡Espérenme! –gritó Sokka. Corrió tras ellos, tomando la mano extendida de Suki, que se había demorado para esperarlo.

-Hmm… -masculló Toph, caminando junto a Aang-. Buen tipo… aunque, algo tímido.

-Sí, pero es un buen chico. Está ahí si lo necesitas –le aseguró Aang, recordando aquella vez en la prisión de metal en el mar.

-Aún así… -murmuró Toph-. No creo que a Katara le gusten chicos como éste.

-¿Umm? –Aang se volvió a mirar a su acompañante-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es algo tímido… no parece capaz de contraatacar ni nada por el estilo. Katara es como ruidosa y mandona. No creo que ella vaya por un chico tan fácilmente manejable. Quiero decir, ¿dónde está el desafío?

Aang frunció el ceño y contempló el sendero por el que se alejaba el resto del grupo.

-Son sólo amigos, Toph.

-Sí, por ahora –Toph se encogió de hombros. Suspiró y lo golpeó en el hombro-. Está bien si no lo entiendes. Las chicas están más metidas en esta clase de cosas. Los chicos son demasiado torpes.

-Ey…

-De todas formas, ella _está_ muy contenta de verlo… -concluyó. Aang se entristeció.

-Ey, Toph… -comenzó, vacilante.

-¿Qué pasa, Pies Ligeros?

-¿Sabes que Haru es un maestro tierra, no? –a su lado, Toph asintió-. ¿Crees que es un maestro poderoso?

Toph inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Nunca sentí su tierra control, ¿cómo podría saber?

-Sólo decía… que quizás, como eres una maestra tierra, podrías saberlo.

-No soy psíquica, Pies Ligeros –retrucó Toph. Se detuvo y arrugó el entrecejo-. Aunque, si tengo que adivinar, diría que es bueno. Pero no diría poderoso. Ni cerca de _mi_ nivel.

-Ah... –Aang asintió.

Toph se volteó hacia él.

-¿Por qué querías saber?

El maestro aire sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar.

-Por que sí –se encogió de hombros-. Solo curiosidad… -se volvió a su amiga, que caminaba con cuidado sobre el hielo. Le tomó la mano-. ¡Vamos, Toph! ¡Más pronto los acomodemos, mas pronto podemos hacer pingüino-trineo!

* * *

Quería bostezar. Quería bostezar largamente. Pero no podía. No cuando algunos de los hombres más importantes de la Nación estaban en el mismo cuarto que él. No importaba cuán absolutamente aburrido era, los Señores del Fuego no bostezaban.

-Y los barcos contenedores de la marina convertidos en naves de carga han fijado un horario quincenal. Se abrieron nuevas rutas de comercio para algunos de nuestros comerciantes. Nuestro primer envío de coles llegara en una semana desde una de las nuevas rutas. Y de intercambio, venderemos nuestras lámparas de aceite…

El secretario prosiguió y Zuko se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo.

_¿Quién ordenó coles? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien dijo "las coles serán un excelente negocio"? Agni, ¿es qué no había nada mejor?_

-Eso concluye el informe del comercio del Reino Tierra –terminó el secretario inclinándose y volviendo a su asiento.

Iroh se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¿Hay algún asunto que necesita ser tratado? –preguntó con calma. Nadie dijo nada e Iroh prosiguió-. Entonces me gustaría aprovechar este momento para recordarles sobre la celebración por el cumpleaños número dieciocho del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Una serie de comentarios apagados recorrieron la sala de reunión y Zuko se enderezó, rígido en su lugar. _Ya están complotando… puedo sentirlo…_

-Las invitaciones serán enviadas al final de esta semana. Sin embargo, quería informarles que los soldados de las otras naciones se apostarán aquí durante la celebración.

-¿Qué? –Gritó ahogadamente un hombre-. ¿No confían en nosotros para esta reunión? ¡Eso es un insulto para la Nación del Fuego!

Varias voces acordaron rápidamente e Iroh levantó las manos tratando de calmarlos.

-Nobles, por favor, cálmense. Les aseguro que es simplemente por precaución. Además, no los envían las otras naciones. Yo los pedí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Señor del Fuego, ¿es esto lo que usted quería? –otro noble inquirió precipitadamente.

Los ojos de Zuko se ensombrecieron, fulminando al hombre con la mirada.

-Antes de hablar, le sugeriría que escuchase. Mi Tío es un hombre prudente. Tiene sus razones –replicó en voz baja.

Los hombres lentamente se volvieron a sentar y Iroh les agradeció con la cabeza.

-Pedí soldados al Rey Bumi de Omashu y al Jefe Arnook de la Tribu Agua Norte. Considerando que muchos de sus líderes estarán presentes, sentí que sería necesario reforzar la seguridad y mostrarles los brazos abiertos a nuestros invitados. De esta manera, todos los grupos estarán cómodos.

-También lo hacemos para estrechar lazos con las otras naciones –añadió Zuko-. Fomentar las buenas relaciones entre nosotros y los otros países es una prioridad si queremos estabilizarnos económicamente. El comercio es necesario y debemos mostrarles al Reino Tierra y a la Tribu Agua que ya no estamos en guerra.

-¡Nuestro honor debería ser suficiente para asegurarles que ya no somos el agresor! –discutió uno de los nobles-. ¡Sin mencionar que hemos destinados más de cien barcos de carga con ayuda! –varios hombres hicieron saber que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Caballeros, caballeros, por favor –llamó Iroh, con las manos en alto-. Cien años de guerra no terminan con un cese al fuego y un tratado. Requiere de mucho más esfuerzo terminar una guerra que empezarla. El Reino Tierra aún nos mira con recelo y a fin de mantener las buenas relaciones, debemos fomentar la confianza. ¿No están de acuerdo?

Los hombres gruñeron y regresaron a sus asientos. Zuko escudriñó el cuarto con los ojos arrugados.

-Hemos decidido realizar la celebración el patio principal. Por tanto, una semana antes, estará cerrado para adecuarlo a nuestros invitados.

Iroh asintió.

-¿Hay algún otro punto que deba ser discutido antes de levantar la reunión?

-Sí, hay algo más –el noble Yan se paró-. Señor del Fuego, ¿llevará una escolta a la celebración?

Zuko mantuvo su expresión severa. Debajo de la mesa, apretó los puños.

-No, no llevaré una escolta.

Los nobles se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar al Señor del Fuego.

-¿Podría preguntarle por qué, mi Señor?

-Si están sugiriendo que elegiré algunas de las jóvenes que estudian aquí en el palacio, me temo que tendré que decir que no –afirmó Zuko, solemnemente-. Si así lo hiciera, estaría favoreciendo a una por encima de las demás. Y tal cosa podría producir la hostilidad y la competencia dentro del sistema y no deseo comenzar algo que distraería a las muchachas de sus estudios. Con eso en mente, ya he decidido ir sin escolta a la celebración.

Iroh cabeceó desde su asiento, justo debajo del de Zuko.

_Se está volviendo muy bueno en esto…_

-Supongo que tiene razón, Señor del Fuego –el noble Yan reconoció con solemnidad-. Es una sabia decisión.

Zuko inclinó sutilmente su cabeza y miró a su Tío. Iroh se puso de pie.

-Si no hay nada más, esta reunión se declara terminada –dijo. Sonrió ampliamente-. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Despacio, los hombres juntaron sus cosas y abandonaron la estancia. Después de que el secretario dejo el cuarto, inclinándose ante el viejo general y el Señor del Fuego que permanecían allí, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Zuko suspiró y se desplomó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-La próxima vez que empecemos un negocio, que los artículos pasen antes por mí para que yo los apruebe, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las coles? –Exclamó Iroh ahogadamente con horror fingido-. ¡Si son buenas para ti!

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Que sean buenos para mí no quiere decir que me tengan que gustar.

Bajó de la elevada plataforma donde estaba su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta del costado. Iroh lo siguió, sosteniendo algunos rollos de pergamino bajo el brazo.

-¿Has recibido los informes de progresos de los instructores?

-Anoche –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Parece que unos cuantos nobles hicieron un pequeño cambio con las participantes.

-¿Envío una orden de investigación? –preguntó Iroh. Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-No, he ordenado que los informes sean enviados a la casa de los nobles. Si no son capaces de pasar sus clases, serán despedidas del programa y te encargarás de seleccionar nuevas chicas que ocuparán su lugar. No necesariamente de la misma familia –mandó Zuko.

-Eso los presionará un poco, en verdad –se rió por lo bajo Iroh. Miró a Zuko, con curiosidad-. Manejaste muy bien el problema de una escolta ahí atrás.

-Sabía que estaban listos para preguntarlo alguna vez –admitió Zuko-. Me gustaría cenar con las participantes una vez esta semana.

Iroh, casi deja caer sus cosas.

-Tú… ¿tú qué? –jadeó-. Zuko... esto es de lo más inesperado. Justo el otro día estabas encerrado en tu estudio, evitándolas.

-Lo medité esta mañana –Zuko se encogió de hombros-. Soy el Señor del Fuego. No debería esconderme de un puñado de chicas. Sin importar cuán entusiastas puedan ser.

-Muy bien. Enviaré un aviso al servicio de cocina.

-Por cierto, Tío –dijo Zuko-. El capitán Ji estará en el Polo Sur por unos días más, ¿verdad?

-Sí… creo que está recogiendo aceite burbujeante para la vuelta (-) –musitó Iroh-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que el mensaje que le envié llegase a tiempo –Iroh le echó un vistazo a su sobrino, descubriendo la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ya veo... –la voz de Iroh se desvaneció al mimo tiempo que una sonrisa leve aparecía en su propia cara barbuda. Al volverse hacia el comedor privado para cenar, se dio cuenta que Zuko no doblaba con él-. ¿No vas a comer, Zuko?

-Quizás mas tarde, Tío –aseveró Zuko, su voz sonaba extrañamente despreocupada y relajada-. Voy a darles de comer a los patos-tortuga.

* * *

Katara se movía lentamente, siguiendo los gráciles movimientos de las otras chicas. Con el resplandor de la luz del fuego y entre las voces impresionadas de los miembros de su tribu, se movía con expertos movimientos aprendidos de Suki.

Cuando se detuvieron, a su alrededor resonaron los aplausos y gritos impresionados. Katara se sonrojó bajo el grueso maquillaje blanco, mientras las demás se inclinaban y la rodeaban. Suki rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Katara y sonrió de oreja a oreja, descaradamente.

-Nada mal, Katara ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

-Sí… bueno… tú ayudaste un montón –Katara se ruborizó, avergonzada. Volvió a sentarse al lado de Haru, a unos pocos lugares de Sokka, Aang y Toph.

Frente a ellos, las muchachas se alinearon para una exhibición más avanzada, haciendo girar sus abanicos y saltando, cosas que Katara no podía hacer por sus escasas clases informales. Los abanicos se abrieron y las chicas comenzaron, y Katara se inclinó sobre Haru para decirle algo.

En la mesa, unos ojos azules se endurecieron ante la visión. Estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca para su gusto y no le agradaba. Sokka alzó un pedazo de carne y la rasgó con los dientes, los ojos fijos en su hermana y su amiguito, masticando amenazadoramente.

De repente, Katara echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada luego de que Haru dijera algo. Él se sonrojó y rió tímidamente. Ella levantó la mano y le palmeó el hombro. Sokka se enderezó en su lugar.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sokka –oyó la voz de Aang, pero no reaccionó-. ¡Sokka!. ¡Ey!

-¿Qué? –rugió el guerrero, con pedazos de carne casi cayendo de su boca cuando se giró a mirar a Aang. El Avatar arrugó la nariz y se hizo para atrás.

-¿Qué estás mirando? No has dicho nada desde que comenzamos a comer –señaló Aang-. Y eso sería normal, si no fuera porque hay momentos en los que ni siquiera estás comiendo.

-¡Estoy comiendo! ¿De qué estás hablando? –saltó Sokka. Agarró otra porción de carne y se la metió en la boca-. ¿Ves?

Aang puso los ojos en blanco y comió un poco de los vegetales de su plato.

-Estoy seguro de que no intentará hacer nada.

-¿Disculpa? –jadeó Sokka, como estupefacto-. ¿Quién intentará qué? No sé de que estás hablando, Aang. Simplemente, come tus coles.

-¡Está hablando de tus miradas asesinas hacia Katara y Haru, tonto! –Exclamó Toph, inclinándose hacia delante para que Sokka pudiera ver que estaba hablando-. ¡Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo y se está poniendo embarazoso!

-¡No los estoy asesinando con la mirada! –porfió Sokka.

-Los estabas asesinando con la mirada –insistió Aang-. Me sorprende que aún no hayas ido hasta allá y sentado en medio de ellos.

Sokka soltó un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya pensé eso.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –curioseó Aang. Sokka se quedó quieto. Su expresión se relajó y ojeó a su hermana y a Haru con una mirada casi triste. Katara sonreía ampliamente, moviendo las manos, como ilustrando su historia en el aire.

-Porque no la he visto sonreír así desde que nos fuimos de la Nación del Fuego –confesó Sokka-. No me gusta… pero si es feliz, aunque sea por un ratito, puedo soportarlo.

Aang asintió, mirando fijamente a Sokka, sorprendido.

-Eso es muy maduro…

-¡Pero juro…! -rugió Sokka y su gesto se torció en una mueca de amenaza-. ¡Qué si se le acerca más o si siquiera le _toca_ la mano, lo mataré! –Toph se golpeó la frente con su mano y Aang gimió.

Varios asientos más allá, Katara y Haru ignoraban completamente las amenazas de muerte de Sokka y la música que los envolvía los dejaba aparte de todo lo que no fuera su charla.

-Entonces, salí del agua. Y era en el Polo Norte, así que imagínate, estaba congelada –recalcó Katara, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como ilustrando la idea-. Y ahí estaba él, todo engreído. Así que tiré de una pequeña columna de hielo y empecé a lanzarle discos de hielo. ¡Deberías haber visto su cara! ¡Apuesto a qué no se lo esperaba!

-¿De verdad peleaste con un Maestro de agua control sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento? –Curioseó Haru, con los ojos grandes de asombro-. ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Ganaste?

Katara dejo caer los brazos a un costado y sonrió, avergonzada.

-Bueno… no… no exactamente –no terminó la frase-. Pero el punto es que ¡al final sí me enseñó! _Y dijo_ que yo había avanzado más rápido que cualquier estudiante que había tenido –añadió orgullosa.

-¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Entonces eres un maestro agua ahora?

-Así es como me llaman –rió Katara, bonachonamente.

-He oído tantas historias sobre ustedes –aseguró Haru apoyándose sobre su brazos-. Diablos, cómo quisiera haber ido… solo para verlo de cerca. Pelear contra la Nación del Fuego en su mismo corazón… eso debe de haber sido… wow...

Katara rió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, no es todo lo que se dice es verdad. He oído algunas historias, también. Una de ellas decía que Aang simplemente girando su dedo, creó un tornado que arrasó con una fortaleza entera de la Nación del Fuego y que después causó un tsunami que acabó con la marina –ambos miraron a Aang, que jugaba con Momo, apartándolo de un durazno. Hacía ruiditos y mohines antes de que el lémur lo golpeara en la nariz y le arrebatara el durazno-. ¿Parece que _ese_ chico pueda hacer algo así?

Haru rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que no –admitió. Se volvió hacia Katara-. Pero aún así, debe haber sido emocionante estar en la Nación del Fuego… -sonrió ligeramente-. Nosotros no tenemos nada como eso en nuestra aldea.

-Créeme, tienes suerte –le dijo Katara-. Había noches que no podíamos dormir porque nos seguían. Incluso cuando llegábamos a dormir, siempre estábamos recelosos de nuestro alrededor. Nunca sabíamos cuando íbamos a ser atacados.

-¿Pero no se habían unido con el príncipe desterrado? –preguntó Haru, confundido-. Él era el que los perseguía, ¿cierto?

-Cuando nos vimos la última vez, sí… pero después, apareció su loca, y quiero decir realmente loca, hermana con la que tuvimos que pelear. Zuko y su Tío no eran tan malos. En realidad, Iroh es bastante divertido –contestó. Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el recuerdo-. Solíamos tomar té con él todo el tiempo. Ese hombre sí que sabe de tes. ¡Una vez, nos llevó de compras en la Nación del Fuego y compró todas las nuevas cruzas de hojas de té solo para probarlas!

-¿Fuiste de compras con el dragón del oeste? –jadeó Haru con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, y déjame decirte algo, tiene mucha energía cuando sale de compras.

-Vaya… -Haru no completó su frase-. Seguro que han pasado por un montón de cosas.

-Y por algunas.

-Yo solo puedo imaginar hacer cosas como esas –Katara sonrió con orgullo.

-Bueno, fue difícil, pero honestamente puedo decir que valió la pena –afirmó. Haru apartó la vista, nervioso cuando ella le sonrió.

-Umm… Katara… yo…

-¡Katara! –la maestra de ojos azules se volvió hacia Suki. Las guerreras habían terminado con su exhibición y Suki trotaba hacia Katara, con una toalla en la mano ya que había empezado a quitarse el maquillaje de la cara-. ¿Ey, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-¡Seguro! –exclamó Katara. Miró a Haru-. Volveré en un momento, ¿está bien?

-Sí, no hay problema –respondió Haru. Katara se puso de pie y siguió a Suki hacia fuera, para que ésta se refrescara. De repente, una sombra se abalanzó sobre él.

-Hola Haru… -saludó una voz misteriosamente amable. Sokka se deslizó por el asiento de su hermana cuando el otro joven le sonrió-. Has estado aquí un rato… y no aún hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar.

-Oh, no… -gimió Aang al ver a Sokka sentado junto al amigable huésped maestro tierra.

-Entonces… -empezó Sokka sacando de la nada su cuchillo de hueso de ballena-. ¿Te gustan los cuchillos, Haru? Este es mi _favorito_… ¿alguna vez te dijo Katara lo bueno que soy con las armas? Soy bueno, amigo… muy bueno –Aang se tapó los ojos con una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Toph con voz aguda, girando su cabeza a todos lados-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Afuera, Suki se despidió de las otras chicas, que estaban quitándose su maquillaje. Avanzó con Katara por el sendero hasta donde no podían ser oídas.

-¿Entonces…? –Suki sonrió de oreja a oreja, sacándose ya lo último de su maquillaje blanco-. ¿Qué piensas de nuestra sorpresa?

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro cuidadosamente pintado de Katara.

-¡Genial, Suki! Muchísimas gracias. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo –le respondió-. Honestamente, estaba un poquito preocupada. Después de que lo dejamos a él y a su padre, no sabía que les había sucedido.

-Me alegro… sabes, no has sido tú misma últimamente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Katara. _¿Todo el mundo lo nota?... o quizás Sokka le contó. No, él apenas puede armar oraciones coherentes cuando Suki está cerca… no es que generalmente pueda hacerlo._

-Sí… al principio, pensé que era porque te estabas sobreexplotando. Quiero decir, desde que amanece hasta que se oculta el sol, estás trabajando en la construcción. Y encima haces tiempo para andar con nosotras. Pero luego, hoy… antes de que Sokka entrara a la habitación… como que todo tuvo sentido. Cuando Haru llegó, te pusiste más contenta y con mucha más energía… -Suki dejo de hablar. Katara agrandó los ojos pero pronto los desvió.

-Suki, sobre eso. Haru... Haru es simplemente un amigo.

-Bueno, ya sé eso –rió Suki-. Pero no te preocupes, tú le gustas. Todo el mundo puede verlo.

-No –Katara sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amiga con una mirada significativa-. Haru es un _amigo_ –Suki meditó sus palabras y despacio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero pensé… él estaba muy emocionado de venir y… tú… -no completó su idea. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha, estoy muy contenta de que lo hayan traído. Creo que es grandioso que finalmente esté recorriendo el mundo después de haber trabajado tan duro en su aldea. Me alegro de verlo y de hablar con él de nuevo. Pero de verdad… solo lo veo como un amigo.

-Oh… -Suki frunció el ceño. Decepcionada de alguna forma. Katara le tomó la mano y se la apretó de modo tranquilizador.

-Pero estoy muy feliz, en serio –enfatizó-. Tenerlos aquí es grandioso. Desde la "sorpresa", ¡no puedo dejar de sonreír! –se rió genuinamente. Aún así, no logró convencer a Suki.

La guerrera Kyoshi asintió comprensivamente.

-No quise tirártelo encima ni nada por el estilo.

-No hiciste tal cosa. Estoy contenta de ver a un viejo amigo. Así como estoy contenta de verlas a todas ustedes –aseveró.

-Entonces… si no es Haru… ¿quién es?

Katara soltó la mano de Suki y bajó la cabeza.

-No es nadie -respondió. Lo pensó un momento y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Suki-. Y aunque supieras quien es, nunca podrías traerlo como una sorpresa. Pero gracias, Suki…

Suki asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se oyó la voz de Aang gritar.

-¡Katara! ¡Suki! ¡Será mejor que entren aquí! ¡Sokka está raro!

-Oh no… -suspiró Katara, profundamente-. ¿Ahora qué?

Echó a correr por el sendero seguida por Suki.

-No puede ser tan malo, Sokka siempre es raro –sonrió ligeramente-. Es como tierno.

-No necesitaba saber eso –replicó Katara. Entraron al refugio sin ser vistas y llegaron a la mesa justo cuando Sokka sostenía su brillante boomerang.

-Síp… -suspiró contento, un brazo por encima de los hombros de Haru amigablemente, mientras sacudía el filo del arma delante del joven maestro tierra-. Nunca lo vio venir. Por supuesto, ese es el punto con un boomerang. _Te atrapa_ cuando menos lo esperas.

-¡Sokka! –Suki pateó el suelo y lo agarró de la oreja-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Tiró de él, que gimoteaba "oh, oh, oh"- ¡Ugh! Sinceramente…

-Haru, lamento tanto haberte dejado con el idiota de mi hermano –se disculpó Katara sentándose en el ahora vacante lugar, del que Sokka había sido sacado a los tirones-. No hizo nada estúpido, ¿o sí?

-No, Katara… sólo estábamos hablando. Como… - Haru dejó de hablar lentamente-. De verdad le deben de gustar las armas –Katara soltó un gruñido apagado y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Mientras se sentaba castigado por Suki y con Toph riéndose, Katara se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, Haru. Salgamos a caminar –invitó.

Los ojos se le agrandaron y asintió, parándose deprisa. Le agarró la mano y la siguió mientras caminaban alrededor de las mesas y salían afuera. Al pasar, la mandíbula se le descolocó a Sokka. Miró a Suki con unos enormes ojos suplicantes, y simplemente fue ignorado. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una excusa para salir a hurtadillas.

-Dios, Sokka, son sólo amigos…

-Ey, Suki, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo? –preguntó Sokka de la nada. Ella se detuvo en la mitad de la oración y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa acarició su rostro y de repente, Sokka se olvidó de hacer de chaperón de su hermana-. Está bien…

* * *

-¿Entonces qué te parece? –curioseó Katara. Caminaba con cuidado por el muro bajo que lindaba con el puente del canal principal. Sus brazos extendidos a los costados le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio.

Haru la miró mientras caminaba junto a ella. Bajó la vista y sonrió suavemente para sí.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo sé –contestó feliz. Se detuvo y miró para atrás. Ante la luna, la ciudad de hielo recién construida brillaba con una luz casi celestial, reflejando la luz de la luna en su superficie tenuemente brillante. Incluso ahí afuera, podían escuchar la música que sonaba en el refugio. Los marineros de la Nación del Fuego, aparentemente, estaban compartiendo sus habilidades musicales con sus anfitriones-. Quiero decir… no es nada comparada con la Tribu Agua Norte o con Omashu con todos sus toboganes. Pero es mi hogar…

-¿Siempre fue así?

-¿Aquí? –inquirió, con los ojos bien grandes. Saltó del muro y aterrizó delante de él-. De ninguna manera. Era quizás... un cuarto... no..., menos que eso, mucho más pequeño de lo que es ahora. Teníamos quizás, doce edificios y un muro que no protegía de nada –sonrió ligeramente-. Ni siquiera servía la torre de vigilancia de Sokka.

Haru rió entre dientes y se envolvió con sus brazos. Soltó una bocanada de aire y la observó cristalizarse frente a él.

-Creo que tiene algo especial. Una gran ciudad con toboganes exorbitantes es bonita… pero hay algo en una pequeña aldea y sus habitantes.

Katara se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con calidez.

-Somos poco, pero fuertemente unidos. Somos con una gran familia… me gusta eso.

-¿Es lo que extrañabas de tu hogar?

-Extrañaba mucho más que eso –le respondió. Ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Tienes frío, Haru? sabía que tendría que haber tomado una de las parkas de Sokka antes de que saliéramos… -arrugó el entrecejo.

-Está bien. En serio, esto es lo suficientemente abrigado. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado al frío –le aseguró.

-Entonces significa que no te hemos dado suficiente ropa. Ven –Katara caminó hasta él y lo abrazó. La cara de Haru se encendió cuando Katara se acercó-. Regresemos y consigamos algo para que te pongas. Mientras tanto, tendrás que arreglártelas conmigo, ¿está bien? –sonrió amablemente y Haru simplemente cabeceó, como estúpido.

-Gra… gracias, Katara –tartamudeó.

-No te preocupes –dijo Katara-. Prácticamente estaba abrazando a Toph cuando llegó. ¿Puedes creer que no usa zapatos? Me sorprende que sus pies no se congelen al suelo.

-Abrazando… ya veo… -no completó la frase. Tragó saliva, nervioso, siendo llevado por Katara por los muros interiores de la recientemente construida ciudad-aldea.

-Nunca puede entender como las personas pueden usas ropas tan finas en los Polos. Recuerdo una vez que Zuko anduvo en medio de una ventisca usando esas delgadas ropas grises y blancas. ¡Me sorprende que no se congelara!

-Zuko es el Señor del Fuego, ¿cierto? –Inquirió Haru-. ¿Cómo era trabajar con un maestro fuego? Y el Señor del Fuego, nada menos.

-Conveniente. Especialmente para empezar fogatas –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Pero no es sólo un maestro fuego. Es un buen amigo. Y me gusta pensar que nuestro tiempo con él lo cambió para mejor, sabes. Creo que aprendió un montón de nosotros. Incluso cuando pasaba mucho de su tiempo revolcándose en la desesperación.

-Nunca pensé que un Señor del Fuego sería alguien que se revolcara en su desesperación.

-Bueno, no era exactamente revolcarse. Muchas veces él y Sokka discutían. Pero Aang siempre los paraba antes de que se tornara en algo serio –tranquilizó Katara-. Y en el Palacio de Fuego…, sabías que Sokka y yo nos quedamos allí después de destronar a Ozai, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo escuché de las Guerreras Kyoshi –respondió, sonriéndole intensamente-. Trabajabas en la enfermería. Tu agua control es realmente increíble.

Katara desvió la mirada y se ruborizó.

-Bueno… hice lo que pude –replicó modestamente-. De cualquier manera, mientras estábamos en el Palacio de Fuego, como que me alegró que se uniera al grupo. Verlo hablar con las otras naciones y siendo comprensivo en vez de intentar volarlos o matarlos en un feroz y mortal torbellino mostró que había madurado desde aquella vez que nos conocimos aquí.

-¿Vino aquí? –preguntó Haru, con los ojos bien abiertos. Avanzaban por una calle hacia la casa de Katara.

-Oh sí, cuando encontró a Aang –explicó-. Su barco simplemente ingresó, destrozando una parte de nuestro débil muro. Todavía recuerdo cómo se rasgó… -no terminó su oración, su mirada perdida en la distancia como visualizando lo que había sucedido-. Bajó por una rampa de metal, vestido con toda la armadura de la Nación del Fuego en…

Se quedó callada al sentir sus mejillas encenderse con el recuerdo. Haru la contempló, confundido porque ella no continuaba.

-¿Katara? –Levantó su mano y con suavidad le sacudió el hombro-. Katara, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? –abrió los ojos y parpadeó mirando su alrededor. Sus ojos siguieron el largo de su brazo hasta su hombro y jadeó-. ¡Oh! –De repente, se hizo para atrás, quitándose su brazo de encima, se apartó unos cuantos pasos-. ¡Estoy bien!

Haru la miró, extrañado.

-¿Katara?

-Él... umm… se llevó a Aang –Katara levantó los brazos en el aire, como para mostrarle porque se había dejado llevar-. Pero por supuesto, nosotros lo rescatamos.

Haru sonrió con cariño.

-Supongo que en cierta forma, salvaron al mundo al salvar al Avatar –se rió por lo bajo. Katara sonrió débilmente, pero apartó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Un edificio llamó la atención de su mirada y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su casa.

-Oh, ey… ¡ya llegamos! –exclamó con voz aguda-. Umm… quédate aquí –pidió, alzando las manos-. Ya regreso. Solo déjame encontrar una parka _limpia_. Eso tomará un rato, considerando a Sokka.

Él asintió y se envolvió con sus brazos, tratando de caldearse mientras ella entraba corriendo a la casa. Al entrar al cuarto de su hermano, Katara arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¡Agarrarlo del brazo cómo si fuera algo más que un amigo! Le había tomado un mes para siquiera tomar la _mano_ de Zuko y ahí estaba ella, colgándose del brazo de otro hombre como una cualquiera. (1)

Zuko… de improviso, sintió como si lo hubiera traicionado. Una oleada de culpa la inundó y apretó con fuerza la ropa que llevaba en la mano.

-No seas estúpida, Katara –siseó para sí, buscando entre las aparentemente limpia ropa de Sokka sobre la cama-. No estás traicionando a nadie… no hay nadie a quien traicionar…

Era justo como le había dicho a Suki. No era nadie. ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto, entonces?

-¡Katara! ¿Qué tan frío puede ponerse aquí afuera? –la voz de Haru interrogó desde afuera.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya voy para allá! –gritó Katara por encima de su hombro. Agarró un grueso abrigo azul y lo acercó a su nariz. Suspiró cansinamente-. Esto servirá –se incorporó y corrió hacia fuera, sacudiendo la parka-. Esta es la mejor que puede encontrar. ¡Espero que sirva!

El joven sonrió y se la sacó de las manos. Con cuidado, se la puso, levantó la caperuza y sonrió.

-¡Es perfecta! ¡Gracias, Katara!

-No hay problema –respondió-. Entonces, ¿estás listo para regresar?

-En realidad, estoy listo para quedarme –admitió, cansado-. El viaje realmente me agotó. Y esas chicas… apenas podía seguir su conversación en el barco –se rió.

Katara asintió comprensivamente.

-Está bien, entonces. Ven, te acompañaré hasta lo de Bato. Es dónde te estás quedando, ¿verdad? –Haru asintió y la siguió mientras caminaban por el sendero. El silencio comenzó a crecer entre ellos y Haru empezó a sentirse incómodo con él.

-Así que… ahora la construcción ya está casi terminada… ¿planeas quedarte aquí? –le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado.

Katara dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Aún cuando la construcción haya terminado, siento que todavía me necesitan. No hay muchos maestros agua aquí y tal vez pueda ser útil.

-Oh… -respondió Haru, ligeramente decepcionado.

-Aunque me encantaría viajar de nuevo –suspiró largamente-. Sí que extraño volar en Appa.

-Creo que voy a viajar por un tiempo… -le contó Haru-. Pero también a mí me necesitan en mi aldea.

-Entiendo completamente –acordó Katara. Él sonrió cálidamente.

-Eso es lo grandioso en ti, Katara –afirmó bajito-. Realmente eres una buena persona con quien hablar. De veras me entiendes.

Katara lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias –se detuvo delante de un edificio similar al suyo-. Esta es la casa de Bato. Ya sabes cual es tu cuarto, ¿cierto?

-Sí, derecho al fondo del pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda –repitió las instrucciones que la habían dado.

-Genial. Volveré al refugio. Le diré a Bato que terminaste por hoy –le aseguró.

El asintió y se giró hacia la casa, pero no avanzó.

-¡Espera, Katara! –ella se volvió y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Sí, Haru?

-Gracias por… por esta noche… -empezó, nervioso. Katara arqueó una ceja.

-Sí… no hay problema, Haru –le respondió, sin prestarle atención. Se volvió de nuevo y sintió una mano enguantada agarrar la suya. Sus ojos fueron de su mano a su rostro-. ¿Haru?

-Yo… eh… -Haru respiró profundamente y cerró la boca de una. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, se adelantó.

* * *

Tarareando para sí, Aang contemplaba los alrededores buscando alguna señal de su amiga. La pequeña celebración en el refugio terminaría pronto y quería despedirse de Katara antes de que el Capitán Ji volviera a su barco.

Al doblar la esquina, oyó una risita y con cuidado, espió. Puso los ojos en blanco, decepcionado, al ver a Sokka tirado de espaldas en el suelo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Eso es un ángel de nieve? –inquirió Suki. Ella estaba parada cerca de él, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y las manos en la cadera.

-Sólo dame un momento –explicó Sokka. Dejó de mover los brazos y se puso de pie. Sacudiéndose la nieve de su ropa, miró para abajo a su creación-. ¿Qué te parece?

Suki arqueó una ceja.

-Parece como que te caíste en la nieve y dejaste un cráter.

-Tienes que usar tu imaginación… -Sokka no completó la frase y la miró-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "cráter"?

-¡Chicos! –Aang saltó de su escondite-. ¿Han visto a Katara?

-No, ¿no está en el refugio con Haru? –sugirió Suki. Sokka frunció el ceño cuando Aang negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, ellos se fueron justo antes que ustedes dos.

-Justo antes que… -Suki arrugó los ojos y se giró hacia Sokka. El joven guerrero estaba mirando inocentemente a otro lado y ella frunció el entrecejo, molesta-. Sokka…

-Umm… veo que están ocupados –reparó Aang débilmente-. ¡Los encontraré solo!. ¡Adiós! –salió corriendo rápidamente, antes de verse involucrado-. ¿Dónde están...?

Al doblar en otra esquina, hizo aire control hacia un alto y descubrió la familiar trenza castaña.

-Ka… -agrandó los ojos al ver a Haru acercársele y agarrarle la mano. Aang inhaló profundamente-. ¡KATARA!

Ella se volvió con rapidez, zafándose, apenas, de Haru, que se había inclinado para besarla en la mejilla. Tropezó hacia delante cuando Katara se dio la vuelta, y casi cae sobre el piso mientras ella buscaba al que había gritaba su nombre.

-¡Aang! –se soltó de la mano de Haru y lo saludó.

Desde donde estaba, Aang soltó un suspiro de alivio.

_Eso estuvo cerca_.

-¡Ey, Katara! ¡Haru!

El joven moreno luchaba por recobrar su compostura, a pesar de que se sentía como un completo idiota. _¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, Haru? ¿Tratando de BESAR a Katara? ¡Ni siquiera sabes si le gustas!_, lo castigaba su mente. Silenciosamente, decidió que dejarlo pasar era lo mejor.

-Ey, Haru, Aang me está llamando –le dijo Katara, empezando a alejarse. Ella no notó su expresión desilusionada mientras saludaba-. Te veo mañana, ¿bien? Pingüino-trineo, ¡te lo prometo!

-Oh, esta bien… eh… ¡buenas noches! –le devolvió el saludo y se apuró en el interior de la casa. Katara miró a Aang.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy entregando un mensaje –Aang sonrió ampliamente-. La fiesta está terminando y el Capitán Ji dijo que tenía que darte algo.

-¿Capitán Ji…? –Katara hizo la cabeza a un lado, reflexionando esas palabras. _¡Zuko!_ -¿Dónde está? –exclamó ahogadamente.

-Está esperando en el refugio… -Katara pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Gracias por avisarme, Aang! ¡Yo me encargo desde ahora! –gritó. Katara corrió hacia el refugio y como esperaba, vio al Capitán de la Nación del Fuego parado en la puerta. Él la oyó venir y se volvió, dedicándole una sonrisa de bienvenida y una inclinación de su cabeza.

-Señorita Katara –la saludó cálidamente-. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en entregarle esto.

Levantó un rollo de pergamino en sus manos.

-Gracias, Capitán –Katara le sonrió, agradecida y lo tomó-. ¿Qué es?

-Creo que es una invitación a la celebración por el cumpleaños número dieciocho del Señor del Fuego Zuko –le respondió el Capitán-. Nos iremos en un par de días y me fue pedido que enviarás una respuesta lo más rápido posible. (2)

Katara se rió para sí y asintió.

-Definitivamente lo haré.

-Además, tengo instrucciones de darle esto personalmente –un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente envuelto le fue entregado. Unos cuantos cordones de seda roja lo mantenían cerrado, añadiéndole además una pizca de color.

-Gracias –dijo Katara y delicadamente tomó el papel- ¿de quién es?

-Del General Iroh, Señorita Katara.

No pudo evitar que la decepción la atrapara.

-Oh… ya veo… -el Capitán arqueó una ceja, extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa en la cara-. Gracias por todas las molestias que se tomó, Capitán Ji.

-Ha sido un placer, Señorita Katara.

Se inclinó una vez más y Katara hizo lo mismo antes de verlo alejarse hacia el puerto. Miró el papel que sostenía con cuidado en sus manos. El pergamino era sólo una invitación que establecía la fecha, hora y lugar. Así como las instrucciones en la etiqueta de vestuario.

Katara empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Se puso el pergamino bajo un brazo y desató los cordones de seda roja que envolvían la carta. Metió el largo cordón en su bolsillo y desdobló el papel.

_Mi querida Katara_, se rió para sí. Ese Iroh…

_El palacio no es lo mismo sin ustedes. Es bastante aburrido. Sin ustedes aquí para salir de compras, mi sobrino no me deja ir al mercado para hacer compras al azar. Las reuniones son mas largas y el té no es tan bueno sin la compañía apropiada. Para serte franco, se los extraña enormemente. Los sirvientes del palacio se preguntan cuando regresaran y los doctores esperan que puedas venir antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zuko._

_No le digas que le dije así. Dice que ya no tiene "cinco". Pero vendrán, ¿no es así? Hablando del chico, se está acostumbrando a los vaivenes de ser el Señor del Fuego, los que incluyen lidiar con los nobles. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste. El mayor cambio sería, probablemente, la instauración de un programa en el palacio. Ahora hay docenas de muchachas aquí, a las que se les enseña las artes culturales por el bien de nuestra nación. Deberías venir y probarlas. Zuko las ha estado evitando como a una plaga, creyendo que están aquí tratando de atraparlo para que se case con una de ellas._

Katara soltó un sordo suspiro de alivio antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué las estaba evitando? ¿Por ella? Apartó las preguntas de su mente y siguió leyendo.

_He pasado por tu estanque. ¡Tus patitos-tortuga se están poniendo más grande con el correr de los días! Espero verte pronto. Mientras tanto, te envió un pequeño regalo, con la esperanza de sobornarte para que regreses. ¡Es delicioso! Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Iroh._

Katara miró para abajo y ahogó una carcajada al encontrar el pequeño paquete de té que había enviado. Empezó a doblar el pedazo de papel cuando vio a alguien parado más adelante. Haru, aún vestido como cuando lo había dejado, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Haru? ¡Oh! –corrió hacía él-. Lo siento; ¡me olvidé por completo de decirle a Bato! Estaba hablando con Aang y después…

-Katara, aguarda un segundo –pidió Haru suavemente, levantando una mano, tratando de calmarla. La joven cerró la boca y asintió-. Yo… yo tengo algo que preguntarte. Es como la razón real por la vine.

Su expresión se tensó un poco.

-¿Razón real…? –repitió en voz baja.

Haru asintió.

-Katara –inhaló hondo y enfrentó sus ojos, nervioso-. Me gustaría pedirte que vengas al Reino Tierra conmigo.

* * *

N/A: Despacio… despacio nos movemos poco a poco a su reencuentro. Solo denme tiempo para armar el "drama" (en las palabras de mi hermano…). Si Haru estuvo OoC, me disculpo. Pero Aang salvó el día; como todos los Avatars hacen. Pensando en la sociedad secreta de Iroh… eso suena genial. :) ¡Gracias por leer!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/T: Eso, gente bonita, gracias por leer. Perdónenme la demora pero es que me despedí del verano con tamañas fiestas que me dejaron sin ganas… y ahora me absorbió la escuela. Tengo dos exámenes durante la semana, pero veré si puedo actualizar en el finde o antes. La chica piensa en Zuko y llega carta de la Nación del Fuego... y esas cosas pasan en la vida real. XP. No hubo mucho Zuko, hubo mucho Haru ¬¬, culpa de este fic, cada que veo a Haru en la tele lo miro mal xP, en serio lo digo. Me duele la muela, tengo anginas y que estudiar, ah, también tengo jaqueca, esta semana no ha sido la mía._

_Disculpas por la demora, gracias por su comprensión (si comprenden xD) e infinitas gracias por su PACIENCIA. Gracias _**Camila**_, (me alegro que el Cáp. no te haya parecido aburrido, bueno la segunda parte xP Y sí, todas queremos un Sokka creo yo! jaja, beso gracias por leer y dejar rr!);_**Honey-sempai**:) (_Que original tu nombre, xP, en serio. Me alegro que te encante el fanfic, tengo que avisarle a la autora, estoy lela, xP me acabo de acordar, y ya no tendrás que esperar, y si mis cálculos no fallan en dos cáps los tenemos juntos y acaramelados xD, te me cuidas, beso y gracias por leer y dejar rr!);_ **GeminiIlion**; **kata, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX,** **Aiko1504**_;(urgiditas les queda corto, me parece, jaja, esos dos son divinos, los amo casi tanto como Zutara! xP y lo mejor de todo ERA que estaba actualizando rapidito jaja. Un beso, linda que estés bien _**MaKAkiSs**_ y _**xxmabelxx**

_Un beso, se los quiere. (Crítica, corrección, halago, favor de dirigirse al botoncito Go! xP)_

_(-) I_ believe he's collecting blubber oil for laps -- eso dice, y no lo entiendo... me quedó como que está juntando aceite burbujeante para la vuelta. Si saben exactamente lo que es, díganmelo please.

(1)Traducción literal: alguna clase de ramera, pero me sonaba feo, no pegaba en la oración. Quedó como una cualquiera, entonces

(2)RSVP-- Francés, idioma que no sé. _Répondez, s'il vous plait,_ que sería como responder, por favor. O lo antes posible

Esto me da vergüenza, pero si no lo hago yo... Propaganda barata que le dicen, sigh. Hace poquito publiqué una historia de Avatar sacada de mi cabeza, si alguien le interesa está en mi perfil. Un beso, Cosas de familia se llama ;)


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Summary**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Apretó con fuerza la carta que sostenía entre las manos. Agrandó sus ojos azules, mirando fijamente al maestro tierra a unos pocos pasos delante de ella. Se le desorbitaron, inseguros de si había oído correctamente.

-Haru… -empezó en un tono suave y tembloroso-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Vendrás al Reino Tierra conmigo? –repitió, un poco más bajo. Sus ojos permanecían quietos en los de ella, tratando de mostrarle sus pensamientos en silencio. La mandíbula de la maestra agua se descolocó ligeramente, estaba sin habla.

Debajo del maquillaje que todavía tenía puesto, la cara de Katara comenzó a arder. ¿Le estaba preguntando lo que creía que le estaba preguntando? Empezó a respirar rápida y superficialmente, con el corazón acelerándosele y apretando fuertemente contra sí la invitación de Zuko y la carta de Iroh. Rompió el contacto visual con los ojos de él y clavó la vista en el suelo.

-Haru… ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás preguntando? –inquirió con calma.

-Sé que dijiste que te necesitan aquí –comenzó-. Y que es tu hogar. Pero cuando te pedí que vinieras con nosotros la última vez que nos vimos, realmente quería que lo hicieras.

_Detente, Haru… sólo somos amigos_.

-Haru, no creo que…

-Por favor, piénsalo –le rogó Haru-. Te necesitamos. Hemos recuperado la villa, pero unos pocos meses y la recuperación de las propiedades no pone fin a la tensión entre los habitantes del Reino Tierra y los ex patriotas de la Nación del Fuego.

Katara abrió bien grande los ojos. Pegó un respingo y su mirada enfrentó la de él.

-Espera… ¿qué dijiste?

-Que te necesitamos. Mi aldea te necesita –explicó Haru. Hizo una pausa, descubriendo la ligera sorpresa que había aparecido en la cara de Katara. Despacio, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor-. ¡Katara, no quise decir que debías venir conmigo! –ella arrugó el entrecejo y Haru gruñó, avergonzado-. Quiero decir… lo que quise decir fue que te estoy pidiendo un favor como amigo.

_Oh, gracias a los dioses._

La tensión de Katara se desvaneció al cerrar los ojos y soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-Oh… por un segundo… pensé… -no completó su frase, riendo débilmente.

-Sí –respondió Haru. Alzó la mano y se rasco la nuca, tratando de no lucir muy decepcionado-. Umm… lo que quería pedirte era si irías conmigo a ayudar con la creciente tensión –le echó un vistazo fugaz, esperanzado-. Entonces… ¿vendrás?

Katara exhaló profunda y pensativamente. Levantó su mano y señaló su hogar.

-Hablemos adentro –le indicó-. Quiero saber que está pasando.

Haru asintió y la siguió al interior de la casa de su familia. Ella se sentó delante de dónde encendían la fogata y se inclinó sobre el lugar para encender el fuego, mientras Haru se sentaba frente a ella. Acomodó sus cosas al lado suyo. Tan pronto el fuego comenzó a arder, Katara se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente? –preguntó.

Haru contempló fijamente el fuego, con una expresión triste en la cara.

-Cuando regresamos a nuestras aldeas, ya había varias familias de la Nación del Fuego asentadas allí. En algunos casos, eran familias que habían estado allí por años. Y se querían quedar.

Katara ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? Si no están causando ningún disturbio…

Haru la miró.

-Pero los aldeanos… ellos no los quieren allí. Muchos de ellos son comerciantes y esposas de los soldados que alguna vez estuvieron apostados allí. Los aldeanos no los quieren ahí y están metiéndose con sus vidas.

-¿Hicieron algo malo?

-No –sacudió la cabeza-. Muchos de ellos se fueron cuando volvimos a la aldea, pero aún hay algunos que quieren quedarse. Hay algunos niños que jamás han estado en la Nación del Fuego. El Reino Tierra ha sido su hogar por siempre y les gusta.

-¿Y los aldeanos del Reino Tierra los están echando?

-Me avergüenza decirlo, pero sí –Haru frunció el ceño-. Odio a la Nación del Fuego por lo que nos hicieron a mí y a mi padre y a los otros maestros tierra. Odio los impuestos que le impusieron a mi gente por años. Odio el miedo y la opresión que causaron.

Katara bajó la vista. Ella también odiaba esas cosas. Odiaba lo que la guerra le había hecho a su gente… estaban casi diezmados. Y a la gente de Aang…

-Pero –continuó Haru-, no creo que deberían cargar con nuestra rabia y frustración solo porque son de la Nación del Fuego.

-Esas cosas no pasan solamente en tu aldea, Haru –le dijo Katara, con suavidad. Acerco las rodillas a su pecho-. Mientras estuve en el Palacio del Fuego, era una de las cosas que más oía. Cuando los soldados fueron retirados, los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego que estaban en el extranjero quedaron indefensos, a la merced de la gente que alguna vez habían conquistado. Hubo… violentas explosiones en algunos lugares. Aang ha estado viajando a esas zonas específicamente para tratar de pacificar las partes. Zuko ha estado tratando de enviar reparaciones a aquellas áreas e instar a los ciudadanos a regresar a la Nación del Fuego…

-¿No podemos hacer nada? –preguntó Haru bajito.

Katara cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas. Pensó un momento. Suspiró resignada.

-No hay una respuesta fácil.

Haru bajo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y trató de ocultar su decepción.

-Entiendo… -murmuró-. Gracias de todas formas, Katara.

Ella lo miró cuando lo oyó moverse. Haru se puso de pie y Katara arrugó los ojos, decidida.

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos tratar de mejorar las cosas. Ya no serán como eran antes de la guerra, Haru, pero podemos arreglarlas para aquellos que vendrán después de nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿verdad?

Haru asintió, despacio.

-Supongo que después de varias generaciones en guerra, simplemente parece natural odiar a tus enemigos.

-Ellos ya no son nuestros enemigos –le contestó. Se paró y levantó sus cosas. Se detuvo para mirarlo-. ¿Alguna vez te conté lo que pasaba en la enfermería?

-No… -respondió Haru-. Sólo que trabajabas prácticamente todo el día.

Katara cabeceó.

-Recibía todo su odio y prejuicio. No la pasaba bien. Pero todos los días regresaba a ayudarlos.

Haru se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Por qué? Si te odiaban y te hacían sentir mal, ¿por qué regresabas?

-Porque soy una curandera. No importa quien seas, si necesitas ayuda, trataré de dártela. Si yo me detenía sólo porque me ponían motes, ¿de qué habría servido? –preguntó-. Como sea, hablaré con los demás… veré si podemos echar un vistazo. Quizás Aang pueda venir. Es el Avatar, después de todo. Tal vez lo escuchen más que a nosotros.

-En realidad… la razón por la que específicamente te lo pedí a ti fue porque los maestros tierra a los que ayudaste a escapar de la prisión de metal flotante te tienen en alta estima. Creí que si alguien podía hablar con ellos, eras tú –admitió con timidez.

Los labios de Katara se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa.

-No hay forma de que pueda decir que no, ¿o sí? –río por lo bajo. Se inclinó levemente-. Hablaré con mi padre y los demás mañana.

-¿Vienes, entonces? –inquirió, con entusiasmo. Katara asintió. Una expresión de alivio inundó su rostro, cruzó la habitación y estrechó a Katara en sus brazos-. ¡Gracias, Katara! Muchas gra…

-Haru… -Katara quedó estática en su abrazo al oír una voz baja y peligrosa llenar la habitación. Sus ojos fueron hasta la puerta. Sokka estaba allí, echando humo y alzando su boomerang-. ¡Morirás!

-¡Sokka, no! –gritó Suki.

-¡Atrápalo! -corearon Toph y Aang, tacleándolo.

Katara apartó a Haru y lo miró.

-Creo que este sería un buen momento para correr.

-Buena idea –sonrió, agradeciéndole una vez más antes de correr hacia la puerta, prácticamente saltando sobre la pirámide humana sobre Sokka.

-¡Te atraparé! –bramó Sokka, su voz ahogada, bajo los cuerpo de los dos jóvenes maestros. Agarró el boomerang y lo sacudió sin éxito-. ¡Cuando menos lo esperes!

-¡Su Alteza Real, el Señor del Fuego Zuko! –dos filas de mesas en ambos lados del comedor estaban repletas de muchachas. Al abrirse las puertas que estaban al final de la habitación, las muchachas se pusieron de pie e hicieron reverencia.

Un joven entró, usando ricas telas rojas y doradas. Su cabello recogido hacia atrás en un rodete alto llevando orgullosamente el prendedor con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego en él. Silenciosamente, el normalmente estoico joven líder atravesó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la mesa elevada que estaba en el frente. Se sentó en su lugar en su mesa, reservado únicamente para él y asintió con la cabeza.

Las chicas se sentaron.

-Buenas noches a todas –saludó Zuko. Unas cuantas chicas suspiraron con el sonido de su voz y Zuko contuvo el molesto impulso de poner los ojos en blanco-. Me gustaría agradecerles acompañarme en la cena. Han estado aquí por un mes y personalmente he venido a escuchar lo que piensan del sistema. Como dije en la ceremonia de presentación, la calidad de la enseñanza es muy importante. Por lo que, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en decírmelo.

Una sucesión de murmullos resonaron en el cuarto, agradeciéndole su generosidad. Zuko miró a un lado y cabeceó. Los sirvientes, salidos de unas puertas laterales que pasaban casi desapercibidas, entraron en tropel. En sus manos traían fuentes con comida, que dejaron sobre las mesas, delante de las jóvenes. Zuko ya tenía frente a él su propio manjar.

Cuando comenzó a comer, las muchachas hicieron lo mismo, hablando entre ellas de vez en cuando, mientras él comía en silencio. Estaba atento a su conversación, tratando de captar alguna queja sobre la enseñanza. Lo que mayormente oía, era una charla inútil sobre él mismo y cuán atractivo era en persona. Halagador, pero ciertamente inútil. Tan pronto terminó de cenar, volvió a dirigir la mirada al costado y cabeceó al secretario que estaba allí, esperando sus órdenes.

En voz baja, Zuko le dio algunas instrucciones, el secretario asintió antes de salir apresuradamente. Se volvió para mirar al grupo que tenía delante de él.

-Me permiten su atención –ordenó más que preguntó. Las chicas quedaron en silencio e inmediatamente centraron toda su atención en él-. En el mes que han estado aquí, todas han asistido a clases de música, arte y literatura, así como también de la historia de nuestra gran Nación.

"Sin embargo, en los últimos informes de sus progresos que he recibido de sus profesores, algunas de las estudiantes no están a la altura del currículo requerido. Lo que es extraño –agregó, como quién no quiere la cosa-, considerando que en sus solicitudes indicaban que tocaban al menos un instrumento".

Podía sentir la tensión alzarse en el aire mientras se apoyaba sobre su silla.

-Señor del Fuego –el secretario se inclinó y rápidamente se adelantó, entregándole a Zuko un pergamino-. La lista que me pidió.

Zuko asintió y tomó el pergamino.

-Esta es una lista de las estudiantes que actualmente están cursando la clase del Maestro Pa. Su clase está aprendiendo, en este momento, "La Epopeya de la Nación del Fuego", una pieza de veinte minutos. Personalmente, es mi favorita de todas las baladas épicas.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, las puertas se abrieron y dos guardias entraron, llevando un carrito repleto de instrumentos musicales. Varios gritos ahogados sonaron en el comedor.

-¡Mi erhu! –dijo una.

-¿Dónde encontraron mi guqin?

-Espero que nadie haya tocado la lengüeta de mi flauta… iu…

-Me complacerá enormemente, así como le demostrarán a sus pares, ver como han dominado la balada. Creo que en la Academia Real del Fuego para Chicas, dominar y presentar una pieza era un requisito para aprobar música, por lo que esto será una simple tarea.

Ocho chicas se pusieron de pie y nerviosamente se acercaron al carrito. Los sirvientes trajeron unos mullidos almohadones en el centro del comedor para que las muchachas se sentaran mientras tocaban. Zuko se dio cuenta de que Mai estaba entre ellas. El sabía que ella sabía tocar. Azula tenía una manía de quitarle la flauta de la boca y arrojarla a la fuente cada vez que ella no podía tocar tan bien como Mai. Lo que sucedía muy a menudo.

Esta vez, Mai sacó un pequeño instrumento de cuerdas y tranquilamente se sentó en un almohadón. Su rostro mantenía su expresión de aburrimiento cuando se inclinó y adoptó la primera posición. Otras cinco chicas tomaron sus posiciones, dos de ellas tardaron un poco más ya que tenían instrumentos más grandes. Las otras dos se ubicaron detrás de la primera hilera de muchachas.

Tan pronto estuvieron acomodadas Zuko les indicó que comenzaran. Mai cerró los ojos y con su arco sobre las delgadas cuerdas de su instrumento, hizo salir una melodía. Zuko observaba todo con mirada crítica. Había elegido específicamente la Epopeya porque estaba familiarizado con ella. Podía decir quién estaba fingiendo y quien no. Las tres chicas que tocaban instrumentos de viento sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Y también las dos que tocaban el guqin y la pipa. Pero las últimas dos miraban alrededor con nerviosismo, sus manos apenas apoyándose sobre la pipa y el erhu.

-Alto -Zuko levantó la mano y lentamente la música se detuvo. Unos murmullos se alzaron entre las muchachas que estaban sentadas y Zuko se puso de pie-. Ustedes dos, al final. ¿Por qué no están tocando? –arrugó los ojos, mirándolas con recelo.

La chica que sostenía la pipa miró alrededor, nerviosa. Todas evitaron su mirada. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y los levantó para mirar al Señor del Fuego. Los labios le temblaban y finalmente dejando caer el instrumento, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo siento, mi señor! ¡Lo siento!

El ojo de Zuko comenzó a tener un ligero tic.

_¿Por qué llora? No voy a matarla. _

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no puedes tocar?

-¡No sé tocar un instrumento! –berreó. Zuko contuvo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás-. ¡Lo siento, Señor Zuko!

-¿Tu familia mintió en la solicitud? –ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No –respondió con dificultad-. Fui rechazada, pero aceptaron a mi prima. Nuestro abuelo cree que soy más bonita que ella, así que me envió en el lugar de mi prima.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –interrogó, tratando de no sonar demasiado severo. Su Tío lo condenaría por hacer llorar a las chicas.

-Porque… porque… ¡dijo que querrías una esposa bonita! –Zuko apretó los dientes-. ¡Así que me envió a mí en vez de a ella!

Entonces había tenido razón. Habían cambiado las cosas debajo de sus narices. La sola idea de haber sido engañado lo enfurecía, pero ya se encargaría de eso. No había castigo como la vergüenza.

-Y tú –exclamó Zuko, girándose bruscamente hacia la otra chica-. Por qué no puedes tocar –demandó.

La otra joven levantó su erhu.

-Mis cuerdas están rotas, mi señor.

-Ya veo… -Zuko frunció el ceño, molesto-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé, mi señor, pero creo que alguien las rompió –contesto, tranquila.

-¿Exactamente, quién crees que te las rompió? Tal vez fue un accidente.

-No –porfió. Levantó la vista y acribilló con la mirada la nuca de Mai-. El otro día, por accidente tiré su flauta al piso. Así que ella rompió las cuerdas de mi instrumento.

-Bien… entonces corresponde un intercambio –Zuko endureció la mirada. Se volvió hacia Mai-. Mai –en realidad, era la única a la que conocía por nombre-, cambia de instrumento con ella.

Sin protestar, la tranquila joven se giró y le alcanzó el instrumento a la otra muchacha. La otra la fulminó con la mirada y Mai hizo lo mismo.

-Por favor, hónranos con tu habilidad –exclamó Mai con calma, sabiendo más que bien que la joven tenía poca o nula experiencia musical.

La chica palideció.

-Muy bien –acotó Zuko-. Me gustaría oírte tocar –la muchacha asintió y alzó la barbilla. Deslizó el arco sobre las cuerdas y la mirada asesina de Zuko no hizo más que intensificarse. Tocaba absolutamente horrible. Sonaba como si recién estuviera aprendiendo. A mitad del segundo minuto, levantó la mano para detenerla, ganándose expresiones de alivios de aquellos que tuvieron que escuchar-. Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.

En vez de verse alicaída, sonrió con suficiencia para si y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Y tú –la muchacha olvidada que había admitido su posición, levantó la mirada, con los ojos acuosos, temerosa-. No eres culpable de la decisión de tu abuelo –sus palabras parecieron calmarla bastante, ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza gravemente.

-Gracias, Señor del Fuego.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió-, como no has pasado nuestros requisitos, serás removida del sistema y enviada a casa al final de la semana. Tendrás tiempo de recoger tus cosas. Y me pondré en contacto con tu abuelo, para darle la noticia de la expulsión.

Cerró los ojos, avergonzada.

-Comprendo…

-Pero ya que tuviste la valentía de pasar al frente y confesar la farsa, extenderé una invitación para tu prima –le dijo. Por un momento, ella lo miró, confundida. Después, una sonrisa de agradecimiento iluminó su rostro y una vez más, se inclinó gravemente, agradeciéndole con efusividad. Zuko, luego, se volvió al resto de las presentes-. He enviado los informes de sus progresos a cada una de sus familias. Aquellas que no lo están haciendo como se espera serán devueltas a sus hogares sino mejoran. Tienen hasta el final de la semana para alcanzar nuestras expectativas, de otra forma regresarán a casa. Una nueva participante será invitada y no será necesariamente de la misma familia. Es un honor y un privilegio ser escogida para venir aquí. Lo único que esperamos de ustedes es que alcancen nuestras expectativas por el bien de la nación.

Varias chicas, repentinamente, se vieron presas del pánico cuando Zuko les lanzó una significativa mirada de advertencia. Iroh, quien había estado sentado a un lado, invisible para las muchachas, asintió.

_Esta probando ser un gobernante bueno y justo. Nada más un poquito fanfarrón… _

-Tú –Zuko se volvió y fijó su fría mirada en la otra muchacha que no podría tocar su instrumento ni de depender su vida de ello-, sígueme –ordenó en voz baja. Volvió a mirar a las jóvenes-. Les agradezco su compañía de esta noche. Pueden retirarse –les dedicó una sutil inclinación de su cabeza y anduvo hacia las puertas.

Los guardias las abrieron para él al pasar, seguido, con varios pasos de distancia, por la joven. Al cerrarse, las chicas soltaron un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

-¡Mi padre me repudiará si se entera que he sido expulsada del palacio! –le contó una muchacha a otra.

-¡Mi abuelo estará más molesto! –Dijo una-. Pero yo no llené la solicitud. ¡Él lo hizo!

-No debí haberle cambiado el lugar a mi hermana... –murmuró otra, horrorizada por su decisión.

Mai se levantó de su asiento y silenciosamente cruzó la habitación. Colocó su instrumento de vuelta en el carrito y la retuvieron por un instante.

-Te ves tranquila, Mai.

-Yo no mentí en mi solicitud –respondió con frialdad-. Sí toco tres instrumentos y me gradué con altos honores de la Academia. Pero si fuera ustedes, me preocuparía menos por mí y más por ustedes.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y Zuko se paró detrás de su escritorio, por si acaso quisiera arrojársele encima. Probablemente eso no pasará, pero había visto a las consortes de su padre y antes, a las de su abuelo, echárseles encima y francamente, eso lo ponía incómodo.

-¿Por qué mentiste? –preguntó sin rodeos.

La muchacha se incorporó, con perfecta postura, como se esperaba de ella por su educación.

-Con el debido respeto, Señor del Fuego, fue mi padre quién llenó la solicitud.

-Ya veo –repuso Zuko-. ¿Y qué hay del erhu? ¿Y lo de inculpar falsamente a una compañera?

-Ella se me puso en contra desde el comienzo, Señor Zuko. Dos veces, saboteó mis proyectos y por ella, fui humillada delante de mis pares.

Eso no podía tragárselo. Había visto a Azula hacerle un montón de cosas a Mai antes de lo de la manzana, y Mai nunca contraatacó. Y si lo hacía, no saboteaba proyectos.

-No es razón para culparla –Zuko frunció el ceño -. Por que estás aquí –demandó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, solemnemente.

-Mi padre me envió a tomar clases aquí con la esperanza de que me acercara a ti.

-Como muchas otras chicas, sin duda. Debo entender entonces, que tu aplicación no refleja verdaderamente tus habilidades.

-Bueno, yo…

-Responde sí o no –la interrumpió bruscamente.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-No... Señor Zuko.

-¿Cómo es el apellido de tu familia? –inquirió.

-Yan, mi señor. Mi padre promovió la propuesta y es un alto oficial en tu corte –le respondió con orgullo. Zuko arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eres la hija del noble Yan? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Ya veo. Vete.

-Gracias, Señor Zuko –la muchacha inclinó su cabeza una vez más, creyendo que padre la mantendría en el programa-. Trabajaré más duro…

-Junta las cosas de tu cuarto. Te vas mañana –la muchacha pegó un respingo.

-¿Qué? –Escupió, arrugando los ojos-. No puedes hacer esto…

-Puedo –replicó Zuko. Él también arrugó los ojos-. ¿Sabes con quién estas hablando? Soy el Señor del Fuego. Ofrezco mi palacio y mis recursos para mejorar nuestra nación y tú nos engañas. No ofreces ninguna clase de disculpa por tus actos. Acusas a otros, innecesariamente, y haces que tus instructores pierdan el tiempo. Y no sólo eso, sino que ocupas el lugar de alguien que merece estar aquí.

-Pero mi padre me aseguró…

-¿Tu padre te aseguró _qué_? –siseó furibundo. Volteó su cabeza, indignado-. Hablaré inmediatamente con tu padre sobre tu inminente llegada a casa. Ahora. Vete. De. Mi. Despacho.

La muchacha arrugó el entrecejo, molesta.

-Mi padre sabrá de esto –amenazó en voz baja.

-Procura que así sea –retrucó-. A pesar de lo que tu padre dijo, no estás aquí para intentar casarte. Estás aquí para aprender. Y cómo has probado no estar a la altura de tus deberes, serás expulsada y reemplazada.

-Muy bien, Señor del Fuego –su voz era airada y fría. Ya fuera por puro orgullo o estupidez, se detuvo antes de salir del despacho, justo delante de la puerta. Arrugó los ojos con rencor-. Me dijeron que muchas de las esposas de los anteriores Señores del Fuego fueron elegidas del sistema –empezó vilmente, y se volvió-. Supongo que el rumor que oí era verdad. Si no estás interesado en las hijas de lo mejor de la Nación del Fuego, de verdad debes tener una aventura con la maestra agua del Avatar.

Zuko golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciéndola saltar. Siseó con rabia y notó la expresión engreída de su rostro.

_Pequeña cabeza hueca…_

Repentinamente, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Harto como estoy de oír esos rumores, creo que tienes un buen punto –reconoció. Se enderezó y rodeó su escritorio con una mirada rapaz. La joven se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose incómoda de repente-. Para que mi nación sea fuerte, debo tener una esposa fuerte. Alguien como la maestra agua del Avatar. Y tú acabas de probarme que eres demasiado patética como para incluso ser considerada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el insulto, Zuko se acercó a ella y abrió de un tirón la puerta.

-Es verdad, entonces... –tartamudeó, saliendo hacia el pasillo.

-No tiene que ser verdad para que sepas que nunca tendrás una oportunidad de ser mi esposa. Dile a tu padre que pronto tendrá noticias mías –le cerró la puerta en la cara y Zuko regresó a su escritorio, pisando con fuerza.

_No puedo creerlo… ¿cuántas de esas chicas mintieron? Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado. Todos esos recursos..._

Alguien golpeó la puerta y levantó la mirada, furibundo.

-¡QUÉ! –rugió.

-¿Puedo entrar, Zuko? –preguntó Iroh. Oyó un gruñido y abrió la puerta. Zuko estaba recostado en su silla, con un profundo ceño en su cara, tamborileando el escritorio de madera con los dedos.

-Necesitamos un mejor proceso de selección –escupió.

-Y yo pienso que después de esa pequeña exhibición tuya en el comedor, no lo necesitamos –replicó Iroh-. Las chicas ahora son conscientes de la gravedad de la situación. Y también lo estarán sus familias. Siempre algo falla con el primer grupo, Zuko. Toma tiempo que las cosas se asienten.

-No puedo creer que me mintieran a mí… -murmuró, escuchando apenas las frases de su Tío-. Sé que eran capaces, ¿pero de tanto? ¡Es vergonzoso! Este sistema era para el bien de la nación, ¡no una excusa enfermiza para hacer desfilar a sus hijas como ganado para que yo las elija! Estoy empezando a lamentar haberlo reinstaurado.

-Dale un poco de tiempo –le dio coraje Iroh-. Les pusiste un ejemplo. Más chicas comenzarán a irse pronto.

Zuko no estaba convencido.

-Quiero, personalmente, seleccionar a las chicas que ingresarán.

-Será un placer –sonrió Iroh-. Tomemos té.

-Bien –respondió Zuko. Iroh miró a su sobrino con cariño.

-Estás de buen humor.

-¿_Estoy_ de buen humor? –Zuko sonó casi burlón, hizo la cabeza a un lado-. Acabo de gritarle a la hija de un noble y aterroricé a unas cuantas más en el comedor. ¿Cómo voy a estar de buen humor? Tal vez has estado bebiendo demasiado, Tío.

-Él té no lo vuelve a uno loco, Zuko –afirmó Iroh. _Al menos eso creo…_ - Yo sólo noté que has estado de buen humor en estos últimos días. No me discutas. Yo sé de esto. Simplemente me estaba preguntando el por qué.

-Por nada –porfió Zuko. Iroh no pareció haber sido persuadido. Zuko se volvió hacia su Tío-. ¿Ya se enviaron las invitaciones a la celebración?

Iroh asintió.

-Sí, ya todas fueron enviadas.

Zuko asintió y miró a otro lado, como si nada.

-¿Alguien ha enviado una nota de aceptación? –preguntó con calma. Iroh arqueó una ceja y después trató de ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No he recibido ni una palabra aún, Zuko –contestó con calidez-. Pero estoy seguro de que aceptaran.

-Pero acabas de regresar… -recordó Gran-Gran tristemente mientras ayudaba a Katara a envolver algo de comida para el viaje-. ¿Ya debes irte?

-Lo siento, Gran-Gran –respondió Katara-. Pero nos necesitan

-Lo sé –suspiró la anciana-. Pero es que también necesitan tiempo para descansar. Cuando volviste de la Nación del Fuego, empezaste a ayudar con la construcción. Y ahora que la construcción está terminada, te vas para trabajar.

Katara rió ahogadamente.

-Supongo que siendo amiga de Aang, todo ese trabajo es una bendición.

-Aún así, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –le aseguró Gran-Gran-. Mi nieta… un héroe de guerra… una respetada aliada del Avatar…

-Eh… Gran-Gran, yo también soy un héroe –chilló Sokka. Estaba arrodillado junto a ellas, también empacando comida y había sido aparentemente olvidado.

-Por supuesto que sí, Sokka –Gran-Gran rió entre dientes, tomando en sus manos el rostro del joven-. Eres un excelente guerrero ahora. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti también.

Sokka sonrió, feliz y Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ves, Katara… Gran-Gran piensa que soy un guerrero.

-Ambos han crecido fantásticamente –exclamó con efusividad Gran-Gran, envolviendo la bolsa con grasa de cecina-. Te has puesto tan alto y fuerte, Sokka. Las chicas finalmente te están prestando atención.

-Gracias, Gran-Gran... ey...

-Y Katara –la anciana miró a su nieta con cariño-. Cada día te pareces más y más a tu madre. Tan hermosa y graciosa. Sabes, es hereditario.

Katara se rió y asintió.

-Gracias, Gran-Gran.

-No te preocupes por tu hermano –agregó.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo.

-Ey, estoy justo aquí.

-Tiene todo el derecho de sobreprotegerte. Una muchacha tan bella como tú tendrá hombres siguiéndola a derecha e izquierda –continuó Gran-Gran.

-No si puedo evitarlo –gruñó Sokka a su lado. Miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Haru estaba sentado con Suki, Aang, Toph y su padre, y lo fulminó con la mirada. _Te estoy vigilando…_

-Realmente aprecio mucho que vengan –dijo Haru, agradecido, sentado entre los otros-. No sabía a quién más recurrir.

-Está bien, Haru. Es mi trabajo –le aseguró Aang-. Pero… no esperes resultados rápidos. Lo más a lo que podemos aspirar es a una frágil tolerancia.

-Incluso después de que dejamos algunas aldeas, el hostigamiento de un bando hacia el otro continuaba –explicó Toph-. Es como injusto para ambas partes. La gente del Reino Tierra quiere su tierra de vuelta porque es su hogar. Pero también es el hogar de la gente de la Nación del Fuego ahora.

-Pasamos por muchos pueblos del Reino Tierra que se habían convertido en pueblos de la Nación del Fuego –acordó Suki-. Algunas de esas familias han estado allí por años.

-Tal vez podamos considerarnos afortunados de que la Nación del Fuego nunca haya intentado realmente asentarse en los Polos –musitó Hakoda solemnemente-. Aunque algunos de nuestros hombres se han quedado en el Reino Tierra.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Aang.

-Por supuesto… lejos de casa… te enamoras y quieres quedarte y formar una familia –explicó Hakoda-. No es raro. Las naciones no son un impedimento para el amor.

Katara, en silencio, empacaba su bolsa de comida, meditando las palabras de su padre.

_Papá… y si te dijera… ¿lo aceptarías?_

Sin que Katara lo viera, Haru alzó la vista tímidamente y la miró. Se sonrió suavemente. Suki miró al muchacho y a su amiga y empezó a morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa, e insegura de si le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo todo.

-¡Bien! –Anunció Sokka levantando un pesado paquete-. ¡Estamos listos para embarcar! ¿Está listo el barco?

-Un gran barco comercial del Reino Tierra los llevará al continente –les dijo Hakoda a los chicos mientras se incorporaban-. Y luego continuará hacia la Isla Kyoshi.

-Las otras guerreras se quedarán allí, pero yo sigo con ustedes –acotó Suki alegremente. Sokka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, tratando de parecer distante.

-El barco es lo suficientemente grande para que quepa Appa –le aseguró Hakoda al joven Avatar-. Y estoy seguro de que tendrá comida suficiente hasta el día en que lleguen al Reino Tierra.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Aang. Momo paseó por su cabeza y se le sentó encima. Chilló, como preguntándole algo a Hakoda.

-Sí, Momo; también hay comida para ti.

-¿Están listos para irnos, chicos? –Katara le preguntó al grupo. El puñado de adolescentes asintió y comenzó a andar hacia los muelles, escoltado por Hakoda. Mientras avanzaban por el sendero, Katara descubrió la forma familiar de un barco de la Nación del Fuego y soltó un jadeo.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Sokka, a su lado.

-¡Oh no… lo olvidé por completo! –imprecó ahogadamente. Había estado tan ocupada preparándose para el viaje al Reino Tierra por el último día y medio que había olvidado completamente la respuesta que se suponía debía darle al Capitán Ji. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la empujó a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Puedes cargarla por mí, papá? ¡Ya vuelvo!

-¡Katara! –llamó Hakoda con ganas. La chica ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el barco.

Al acercarse, apenas notó que la tripulación estaba cargando el buque. La rampa que estaba frente al navío estaba abierta y, sin detenerse, se subió. Si alguien se dio cuenta de su presencia, no dijo nada. Cuando llego al área de carga, echó un vistazo alrededor.

-¡Disculpe! –le dijo al soldado más cercano. Éste se dio vuelta y la estudió cuidadosamente antes de inclinar su cabeza.

-Señorita Katara, bienvenida abordo.

-Eh… gracias –respondió, buscando con los ojos al Capitán-. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Capitán Ji? Necesito hablar con él.

-Por supuesto, señorita Katara. Sígame –el soldado se inclinó una vez más y guió a Katara por el barco. Pasaron por numerosos pasillos en el interior del convertido barco de guerra hasta que alcanzaron la cubierta. El soldado abrió la puerta y Katara pudo ver al Capitán hablando con otro hombre.

-¡Capitán Ji, la Señorita Katara solicita un minuto de su tiempo!

-Capitán, lamento no haberme puesto en contacto antes –empezó, arrepentida-. Pero estuve ocupada, preparándome para un viaje.

-¿Un viaje? –repitió Ji. Su expresión se entristeció ligeramente-. ¿No irá a la celebración del Señor del Fuego?

-No, no –Katara sacudió la cabeza-. Es de eso de lo que quería hablar. Me gustaría enviar un mensaje diciendo que yo, así como los otros, mi hermano, Aang, Toph y Suki estaremos presentes. Lamento no haber escrito una nota apropiada.

El capitán sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, Señorita Katara. El Señor del Fuego y el General Iroh estarán felices de oír que ha aceptado.

-¿Entonces, le dirá? ¡Gracias! –Katara inclinó la cabeza. Se volvió para irse y él la llamó antes de que pudiera desaparecer en el interior del barco.

-Una cosa más, Señorita Katara. Para preparar el cuarto para nuestros huéspedes, ¿Cuántos días antes de la celebración llegarán?

-¿Llegaremos? –Katara se quedó callada. Detuvo su andar y se puso a pensar-. Capitán… creo que llegaremos el mismo día.

-¿El mismo día? –repitió el Capitán Ji, sorprendido-. ¿Será tiempo suficiente?

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos otra opción –se disculpó, apresurada-. Estamos yendo al Reino Tierra. Un amigo nuestro requiere de nuestra ayuda en su aldea y estamos a punto de partir al Reino Tierra. Probablemente salgamos de ahí también.

-Ya veo... –el Capitán Ji inclinó la cabeza-. Entonces eso le diré al Señor del Fuego. Gracias por su tiempo, Señorita Katara. Que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias, Capitán Ji –Katara también se inclinó-. ¡Espero verlo en la celebración! –se despidió con la mano y entró corriendo en el navío.

El capitán caminó hacia el borde de su barco y observó a Katara desaparecer del casco, despidiéndose de la tripulación que le hacía reverencia ante su partida. Sonrió ligeramente y se preguntó si Katara se daba cuenta de cuanto la respetaba la vieja tripulación de Zuko. La siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al barco del Reino Tierra que también estaba en el puerto. Estaba listo para irse sin ella.

Encima de él, oyó el graznido de un pájaro familiar y alzó la vista. Era un halcón mensajero de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –la interrogó Sokka mientras subía por la rampa del barco.

-Había olvidado contestar a la invitación de una fiesta de cumpleaños –respondió, feliz. Su padre la ayudó con su mochila y después se hizo para atrás. Ella le dio un último abrazo antes de abordar con los demás.

-¡Te veo en la celebración, papá!

-¿Por qué se siente como que pasará un buen tiempo hasta que volvamos a ver al Polo Sur de nuevo? –le preguntó Sokka a su hermana, apoyándose en el borde del buque.

-No lo sé –musitó Katara, bajito-. Pero yo también tengo ese presentimiento…

-¡Hakoda! –el Capitán Ji resolló ligeramente mientras se acercaba al lugar donde el Guerrero de la Tribu Agua Sur estaba parando, mirando a sus hijos partir.

-¿Capitán?

-Oh, no… -Ji frunció el ceño al ver el barco-. No llegué a tiempo…

-¿Hay algún problema, Capitán? –inquirió Hakoda, confundido.

-¿Hay alguna forma de enviarle un mensaje a su hija en ese bote? –preguntó el Capitán de la Nación del Fuego. Hakoda miró el barco y se rascó la cabeza, inseguro.

-¿Es urgente?

-Me llegó una nota del Señor del Fuego por un halcón mensajero –le contó el Capitán Ji, sosteniendo un pequeño cilindro de metal que había estado atado en la pata del pájaro. Desenrolló el cilindro y un papelito salió de él-. Está dirigido a la Señorita Katara.

Hakoda ladeó la cabeza cuando Ji desenmarañó el papel. El nombre de Katara estaba en la parte superior y el emblema del Señor del Fuego al final. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente el papel.

-¿Qué… es eso?

-Ah… quizás era una broma… –murmuró Ji, volviendo a mirar el papelito, incapaz de creer que tal cosa hubiera sido mandada por un halcón mensajero.

-Quizás… -acordó Hakoda con solemnidad-. Que raro… ¿Qué clase de animal es ese? _Es_ un animal dibujado en el papel, ¿no es así?

El Capitán Ji asintió mecánicamente, preguntándose quién se atrevería a jugarle una broma a Lady Katara usando el sello del Señor del Fuego. En el pequeño espacio entre su nombre y el sello había una serie de pinceladas oscuras que se semejaban a un ave. El Capitán Ji arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creo que es un… pato-tortuga.

Katara caminaba por la cubierta del barco. El aire ya no era helado y había dado por hecho que ya habían salido de las regiones polares. Se detuvo en el borde del buque, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla mientras mechas de su cabello oscuro volaban sobre su cara. Sobre ellos, el cielo oscuro como la tinta estaba salpicado con millones de pequeñas joyas relucientes. Unas pocas nubes perdidas ensuciaban el cielo, pero eran muy pocas

Tal vez un día más o dos y llegarían al puerto del Reino Tierra más cercano a la aldea de Haru. Desde allí, probablemente volasen en Appa hasta la aldea. Esperaba que la enorme bestia estuviera descansando mientras pudiera.

Había visto a Sokka y a los demás por última vez devorando las sobras de sus cenas, cuando anunció que iría a pasear por la cubierta antes de ir a dormir. Katara estiró los brazos e inhaló el aire marino. La luna estaba colgando justo encima de ellos y suspiró contenta.

Haru se mordió pensativamente su labio inferior. Había estado mirando a Katara por varios minutos, debatiendo si debía o no debía acercarse. Finalmente, se adelantó y quedó quieto.

No… quizás quiera estar sola… se volvió inmediatamente y empezó a desandar el camino cuando una voz sorprendida lo saludó.

-¡Ey, Haru! ¿Saliste por un poco de aire fresco? –giró sobre si mismo para enfrentarla y se paró derecho.

-Umm… salí a dar un paseo. ¿Tú también?

Katara asintió y volvió a mirar el océano.

-Sí… se pone confinante el barco. Quería tomar un poco de aire y estirar mis piernas antes de ir a la cama.

-Eso suena como una buena idea –acordó Haru. Vaciló-. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Para nada –le dijo, sin darse vuelta-. Como quieras.

Haru esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y se acercó a ella en la barandilla. Al otro lado de una ventana en el interior del barco, Sokka golpeaba su mano contra el vidrio y gruñía.

-¡_Te mataré_, pervertido! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! Esperaste a que me distrajera con comida para ir tras ella, tu brillante bas…

-¡Sokka! –le interrumpió Aang, sosteniéndolo junto con Suki. Silenciosamente, agradeció a los dioses que Katara y Haru no pudieran oír los gritos histéricos de Sokka dentro del camarote-. ¡Ni siquiera la está tocando!

-¡Pero _quiere_ hacerlo! ¡Puedo verlo en sus ojos! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¡Es un adolescente! –Aseveró acusadoramente, olvidando que Aang acababa de cumplir, físicamente al menos, trece, y que él mismo tenía diecisiete-. ¡Todos los adolescentes son exactamente iguales! _¡No son dignos de confianza!_

Se quedó estático, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rápidamente se giró hacia Suki, que lo había soltado.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Suki, arrugando los ojos-. ¿Y por qué exactamente no son dignos de confianza?

-¡Excepto yo! –Porfió-. ¡Puedes confiar en mí! ¡Yo no soy como los otros!

-¡Ey! –Volvió a interrumpir Aang, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Eras o no eras tú quien en mi cumpleaños estaba comiendo todas mis tortas de crema?

Sokka hizo silencio.

-Y Aang –decidió, haciendo señas hacía el chico más joven-. ¡Puedes confiar en Aang! Es un monje,… ¡y el Avatar! Pero en los otros chicos, no. Son como pulpos... ¡Siempre tocando! ¡Tocando cosas que no deberían tocar!

-Está bien, ves, ahora estás delirando –planteó Suki.

-Solo están hablando. ¿Cuál es el problema? –inquirió Toph desde su litera donde estaba acostada.

-¿El problema? –jadeó Sokka y se le quedó mirando, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Alzó los brazos en el aire y los sacudió frenéticamente. Aang se dejó caer sentado en su cama mientras Suki se apoyaba contra la pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿No sabes a que lleva hablar en la mente de un adolescente? –Velozmente, se volvió hacia Suki y Aang-. Excepto por la mía y la de Aang, ten eso en cuenta.

-Sokka, Haru es un buen chico –insistió Suki-. No le va a hacer nada a tu hermana. Además, si tratara algo, _estamos_ en medio del océano. _Creo_ que Katara será capaz de arreglárselas sola.

-¡Aún así no me gusta! –prosiguió.

-Creí que habías dicho que ibas a sonreír y a soportarlo mientras Katara fuese feliz –le recordó Aang-. Y ella parece disfrutar hablar con Haru.

-No me importa –rugió Sokka. Y se cruzó de brazos-. Ningún chico debería acercarse a menos de diez pies de mi hermana… excluyéndome a mí y posiblemente a Aang.

Suki arrugó los ojos.

-Estoy empezando a entender porque nadie ha demostrado ningún interés por Katara, allá en el polo… -murmuró-. Y quizás no sea sólo porque puede pelear…

-Quiero decir, seguro que está hablando ahora… -continuó Sokka, ignorando completamente las meditaciones de Suki-. Pero de un momento a otro, ¡los verás besándose bajo la lluvia! –exclamó Sokka.

-¿Qué? –farfulló Aang, sin ser oído por el despotrique guerrero.

-Digo… ¡Primero Zuko, ahora Haru! ¿Quién es el próximo? ¿Acaso Jet también aparecerá de la nada? –el cuarto quedó en silencio. La mandíbula de Suki se desencajó, Toph quedó estática donde estaba tumbada y Aang abrió los ojos como platos. Sokka gimió despacito, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Cabeza Hueca… -dijo Toph, rompiendo el repentino silencio-. ¿Estás diciendo que nuestra reinita se estuvo viendo con quién creo se estuvo viendo?

-Yo… Umm… -tartamudeó Sokka. Sus ojos deambularon por la habitación hasta que encontraron la puerta-. Creo que iré a dar un paseo, ¡adiós!

Apenas había dado un paso cuando Suki se le interpuso y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿O sea que el chico que ha estado en la mente de Katara todo este tiempo es _Zuko_? ¿El Señor del Fuego Zuko? El tipo con una cicatriz y el mal carácter y el Tío al que le gusta el té –demandó Suki.

-Bueno… Umm…. No creo… pero… yo… ellos… lluvia... besándose…. –tartamudeó Sokka incoherentemente. Finalmente, soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza. Asintió, derrotado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido! Quiero decir… ¿fuego… agua? ¡Ni siquiera pensé que se gustarán de esa forma! –jadeó sorprendida e incrédula. La idea flotó en su mente un rato más. Luego sonrió aprobando-. Guau… nada mal, Katara.

-¡Suki! –gritó Sokka, como si hubiera sido traicionado.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa eso? –Preguntó Toph-. ¿De verdad besó al Señor del Fuego? Eso es audaz.

-No sabía… -dijo Aang en voz baja. Su expresión se entristeció al recordar como se sintió la primera vez que los vio juntos en el jardín-. Yo sabía que se encontraba con él por las noches…

-¿Tú qué? –jadeó Sokka. Repentinamente se plantó delante de la cara de Aang-. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Hace… hace unos meses cuando Toph y yo fuimos con un puñado de herido. Vi a Katara y a Zuko juntos en el jardín con los patos-tortuga –explicó Aang, sorprendido-. ¡Katara dijo que tú sabias de ellos!

-¡Yo sabía que quizás había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera teniendo un pequeño enamoramiento chiquito con Zuko! –se lamentó. El grupo se le quedó mirando fijamente-. ¡Bien, creo que mi hermana está enamorada del Señor del Fuego! ¡Ya está, ¿contentos?! ¡Acaban de obligarme a admitir que unas de mis peores pesadillas se hizo realidad!

Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Aang suspiró y volvió a mirar a la ventana con tristeza. Katara aún estaba allí, apoyada contra la baranda. Haru estaba a su lado, echándole vistazos rápidos a su rostro.

-Ella no se quedó con él… -susurró.

Suki se sentó al lado de Toph, mirando el suelo.

-Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que eran de mundos diferentes y que no hubiera funcionado…

-Y es verdad –insistió Sokka.

Toph le gruñó.

-Ey, Cabeza Hueca, ¿te importa? Estamos tratando de tener una conversación madura aquí –le reprochó arrogantemente. Él frunció el ceño, enfadado.

-¡Katara se fue por una razón! –se obstinó-. Ella sabía que no iba a funcionar. Así que decidió terminar antes de involucrarse más.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso? –preguntó Suki, pareciendo ligeramente molesta.

Sokka suspiró gravemente.

-No me gusta ver cómo la está pasando… pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Si dependiera de mí, la mandaría a un convento.

Suki le golpeó la coronilla con su sempiterno abanico.

-¿Es lo único que quieres para tu hermana? Ella también es una chica, Sokka. ¡Una mujer joven! Es una persona maravillosa; ¡simplemente es natural que alguien estuviera destinado a enamorarse de ella!

-Pero, ¿_Zuko_? –Exclamó Sokka, ahogadamente-. ¡Son completamente opuestos! ¡Él es fuego! ¡Ella es agua! ¿Hola?

-Sabes qué, Sokka –le dijo, en tono confidencial-. No me sorprendería si en este mismo momento, en algún lugar de la Nación del Fuego, te guste o no, el Señor del Fuego está extrañándola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca recibió el mensaje? –gritó Zuko. Salía vapor de su nariz mientras se paraba de su asiento detrás de las llamas de su auditorio.

Sentado frente él, el Capitán Ji hizo una mueca y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada.

-Perdóneme, mi señor –empezó-. Pero cuando el pájaro mensajero llegó y recibí el mensaje, el barco de la Señorita Katara ya había zarpado.

-¿Estaba muy lejos como para ser alcanzado por un bote más pequeño? –demandó Zuko.

Iroh miró al Capitán con lástima.

-No, Señor del Fuego…

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste tras ella? –la voz del joven líder hizo temblar la habitación, y las llamas que lo rodeaban se alzaron varios pies.

El Capitán Ji levantó la vista hacia el iracundo joven.

-Mi Señor, el padre de la Señorita Katara y yo abrimos el mensaje y quisimos llevarle el recado pero en vez de eso…

-¿En vez de eso, _qué_?

Ji repentinamente, pareció nervioso y vacilante. Miró fugazmente a Iroh, quien le asintió tranquilizadoramente. El capitán, entonces, enfrentó la mirada del Señor del Fuego.

-Vimos una figura dibujada a las apuradas de lo que parecía un pato-tortuga –los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron ligeramente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. En el suelo del auditorio, los ojos de Iroh se desorbitaron mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada sin que su sobrino lo notara-. Cuando lo vimos, pensamos que alguien lo había enviado como una broma.

Iroh se volvió y como si nada, se escondió tras una columna, haciéndose invisible para Zuko. Sus manos cubrían su boca y las carcajadas brotaron. La cara del Señor del Fuego ahora estaba completamente colorada y se encogió en su asiento, esperando, en silencio, que las sombras del fuego ocultaran su rostro sonrojado. Él, personalmente, había dibujado ese pato-tortuga. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba lejos de haber sido hecho a las apuradas. Había practicado en unas cuantas hojas de papel antes de dibujarlo en el pergamino del mensaje. Había creído que estaba aceptable.

Zuko inspiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Despacio, las llamas a su alrededor recuperaron su altura normal. Tal vez era mejor que Katara no hubiera visto su dibujo. ¡Probablemente se hubiese reído! Se juró mentalmente no volver a enviarle nunca jamás otro mensaje, y menos después un sueño particularmente perturbador. La próxima vez, esperaría hasta que estuvieran un poco de tiempo más juntos y no extrañarla tanto que doliera.

-¿Dónde está el mensaje? –le preguntó en voz queda. El Capitán Ji se adelantó y le presentó un rollo de papel que sacó de su bolsillo-. Arrójalo al fuego –ordenó. Ji lo lanzó al fuego delante de Zuko y se hizo hacia atrás.

-Señor Zuko –empezó el Capitán Ji una vez más, arrodillándose ante su líder-. Ella vino a mi barco para enviarle un mensaje. Ella dijo que ella, así como el Avatar y el resto de sus compañeros, vendrán a su celebración de cumpleaños el mes entrante.

-Bueno… esas son buenas noticias, ¿no es así, Zuko? –Inquirió Iroh, saliendo de atrás del pilar, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Zuko arrugó los ojos y estudió a su Tío críticamente, pero no dijo nada. Iroh miró al Capitán-. ¿Cuándo llegarán? Para preparar sus aposentos.

Ji se encogió visiblemente. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, evitando los ojos de Zuko.

-Llegarán el día mismo de la celebración, mi Señor, General Iroh.

-¿El mismo día? –repitió Iroh sorprendido-. ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

-Es porque se fueron al Reino y estarán viniendo de allí –explicó el Capitán.

Zuko pegó un respingo. Arrugó los ojos otra vez.

-¿Por qué se fue al Reino Tierra?

-No conozco los detalles, mi señor –informó Ji-. Sin embargo, creo que fue por pedido de un joven del Reino Tierra.

Iroh hizo un mohín ante esas palabras, sabiendo que el Capitán había dicho algo que no debió haber dicho. Desde su asiento, al frente de la habitación, Zuko hizo que las llamas flamearan alrededor suyo, demostrando exactamente cuán disgustado estaba. Sus ojos se redujeron a dos rendijas doradas, y su respiración era superficial y forzada. ¿Katara había dejado su aldea por un hombre? Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Las llamas se redujeron. Tenía que ser sensato.

-Ah... ¿eran amigos tal vez? –Sugirió Iroh, tratando de aclarar la situación-. Capitán Ji, ¿conocía al muchacho?

-Sí… fue en mi barco cuando íbamos al Polo Sur. Viajaba con el grupo de las Guerreras Kyoshi desde el Reino Tierra –les dijo el Capitán-. Era tranquilo, pero aparentemente era un buen amigo de la Señorita Katara. Los vi dejar el refugio, juntos durante el banquete.

Iroh cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Zuko estaba apretando con fuerza el dobladillo de su túnica, tratando de controlar el dolor que alimentaba sus celos e ira.

_Katara… ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera con él?_

-Ella dijo que se iban para ayudarlo. Creo que es porque hay problemas en la aldea del joven y pidió ayuda a ella y al Avatar –agregó Ji.

Iroh se aferró a la última palabra.

-Sí, el Avatar Aang fue con ellos, ¿verdad? –Ji asintió-. Entonces por eso debió de haberse ido. Para ayudar a un viejo amigo.

-Parecían apurados para irse –concluyó Ji-. Tal vez estaban tratando de ayudarlo antes de venir a su celebración, mi señor.

Zuko inspiró y expiró profundamente. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias, Capitán Ji. Puedes irte.

El estimado Capitán inclinó su cabeza una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse. Las puertas se cerraron tras él y Iroh se volteó hacia su sobrino. El joven que normalmente se mostraba orgulloso, tenía una inusual expresión de dolor ensombreciendo su rostro.

-Entonces… -comenzó Iroh-. ¿Dibujaste un pato-tortuga para ella? –preguntó, intentando aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-Ahora no, Tío –refunfuñó Zuko. Se puso de pie y bajó de su elevado asiento. Era tarde y Zuko se había quedado levantado solo para ver al Capitán Ji cuando llegara. Había estado esperando que Katara, de alguna forma, entendiera el pato-tortuga y respondiera.

Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con que se había ido de su aldea para ayudar a un muchacho. Estaba enojado y celoso, pero más que nada herido. ¿Era el otro joven tan importante para ella que corría el riego de perderse su celebración? No era del todo anormal que los barcos se retrasaran un par de horas o incluso un día o dos. Había estado esperando con ansias verla otra vez. Aunque fuese solo por un breve instante.

Imágenes de su pesadilla lo atacaron de repente y sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitárselas de encima. El hombre misterioso era un amigo. Un amigo del Avatar y también de Katara. Sin embargo, ellos también habían empezado como amigos. Y después habían terminado como… ¿qué? Amigos de nuevo. No tenía razón para estar celoso. Katara no era de él. Era ella quien había terminado con la relación. Cuando se fue, ellos eran _solo amigos_.

-Zuko –llamó Iroh y el joven Señor del Fuego se detuvo en la puerta-. Katara dijo que vendría. Y vendrá.

-Claro, Tío… -murmuró Zuko. Dejó el auditorio en silencio, sabiendo que su Tío lo estaba siguiendo.

-Al viajar como ellos lo hicieron, no es ninguna sorpresa que hayan hecho muchos amigos –prosiguió Iroh como si nada-, estoy seguro que así como dejó su hogar para ayudar a un amigo, después regresará aquí para verte.

-¿A mí? –Soltó Zuko, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Por qué crees que habría de importarme eso?

Se encaminaron hacia los cuartos reales. Zuko, casualmente, le echó un vistazo al estanque mientras caminaban por el corredor cubierto.

-Tal vez tú no viste las llamas casi explotar a tu lado cuando el Capitán Ji te dijo que se había ido con un muchacho. Por como se veían, decir que estabas furioso es poco.

Zuko se tensó y se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Furioso? –se mofó. Apretó los puños a los costados-. ¿Por qué estaría furioso? –se giró justo antes de la puerta de su cuarto. Tenía los ojos arrugados y una expresión dura y fría en su rostro-. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Porque no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza? ¿Porque la extraño? –no estaba furioso. Estaba herido.

Iroh se paró, pocos pasos detrás de Zuko. Su expresión se suavizó y miró a su sobrino con una tristeza.

-Zuko –empezó con cuidado-. ¿La amas? –El Señor del Fuego se dio la vuelta.

No podía ver la cara de su sobrino retorcida de dolor.

-¿Qué importa eso? –replicó Zuko en voz baja. Entró en su cuarto y empezó a cerrar las puertas tras de si-. De cualquier forma, no hubiera funcionado –la pesada puerta se cerró.

Atravesó su habitación y se detuvo delante de su cama. Agarró una de las almohadas y debajo de ella encontró una caja de laca. Con un movimiento rápido, agarró la caja y soltó la almohada a un lado. Rasgó la cubierta y se quedó mirando fijamente a la flor azul que estaba adentro de la caja. Respiraba dificultosamente contemplando el hermoso azul.

-Te amo… -susurró dolorosamente. Arrugó los ojos y sin remordimiento, arrojó la caja y su contenido sobre la cama-. ¡Te amo! –le gritó a los objetos desparramados-. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Afuera, comenzaba a llover.

Ella podía oírla afuera. El suave sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo y la cubierta del barco. Despacio, abrió sus ojos azules. Se fijaron en la ventana que estaba en la pared de al lado. Podía ver las gotas de agua golpeando el cristal. Miró el resto de la habitación. Aang y Sokka aún estaba dormidos en sus literas. Por los sonidos que venían debajo de ella, Toph también estaba durmiendo.

Su litera era cálida y suave… pero no le daba ninguna comodidad. En ocasiones como esas, cuando no tenía nada más en que pensar, sus pensamientos volaban hacia Zuko. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Si se había acostumbrado a la corte y si todavía alimentaba a los patos-tortuga. En lo más profundo de su corazón, creía que aún lo hacía. Por qué razón, no estaba segura. Quizás él tampoco estuviese seguro.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y en puntas de pie fue hasta la puerta. Chirrió un poquito y no se movió. Miró hacia sus amigos que dormían y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que todavía roncaban. Abrió la puerta solo lo justo para salir con dificultad y luego anduvo por los pasillos. No notó que otra puerta se abría a sus espaldas y un joven medio dormido la miraba alejarse.

Más cerca estaba de la salida, más fuerte oía la lluvia. Cada gota la llamaba en una inolvidable melodía, instándola a salir afuera. Sus manos bronceadas agarraron el picaporte y lo destrabaron. La abrió de un empujón y sintió una ráfaga de viento sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con esa fría y refrescante sensación.

Abrió los ojos azules y soltó la manija de la puerta. Heladas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cuerpo calando sus exiguas ropas de dormir azules y empapando su cabello suelto. Y se sentía _bien_.

¿Dónde estaría él ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en ella? ¿La extrañaría? Se le fue el alma a los pies. Él no se había puesto en contacto con ella desde que había llegado al Polo Sur. Todo lo que había recibido, había sido una invitación dirigida a ella _y a_ Sokka. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encontró ahogando un sollozo. Lo extrañaba. Quería correr a sus brazos, sentir sus cálidas manos sobre las de ella. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la lluvia caía implacable a su alrededor.

Estaba mintiendo. Mintiéndole a todos. Mintiéndole a Aang, a Sokka y a Suki. Mintiéndole a Zuko y a ella misma. Lo que ellos tenían, no era "nada". Zuko no era "nadie". Sus labios temblaron. Casi podía escuchar su voz en el aire.

_Te amo..._

Nunca había oído esas palabras de él antes. _Y nunca las escucharás, Katara… tienes que detenerte… no puedes tenerlo._

-¡Katara! –una voz a sus espaldas la llamó y ella abrió lo ojos. Se volvió y vio a Haru parando en la entrada, tratando de no mojarse-. ¡Katara! ¡Está lloviendo! ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?

Lentamente, alzó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro que se arremolinaba con las nubes y la lluvia.

-Nada –le respondió suavemente. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos-. Simplemente amo la lluvia.

**N/A**: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tomé Música de Asia… y tenía mucha pereza para buscar mis viejas notas (perdónenme…. X.x) A guqin es básicamente una Citara, un erhu es un instrumento de dos cuerdas unido a una pequeña caja de sonido y que se toca con arco, y la pipa es una flauta. No voy a explicarlos en detalle, pero estoy segura de que si son realmente curiosos, los buscarán en Internet. :) Sí, Katara se va al Reino Tierra con HARU. No voy a hacer esto fácil… :D ¡Gracias por leer!

_N/T: Me olvidé de decirles que DamageCtrl no solo escribe bien sino que es cruel, muy cruel. Como que adora torturar a los personajes y torturarnos a nosotros. Jaja, no es taan mala y disfruté muchísimo traduciendo y re-leyendo este Cáp. Que buena que fui, ¿no? Yo les puse lo que era un erhu, que buena, ¿no? Jaja, ya se me subió el ego a la cabeza. Muy buen cáp, digo yo, me divertí de verdad, me reí, sufrí, adoré a Zuko un poco más y espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y ahora puedo decir, que será en el cáp 10 donde se encontrarán... oh sí, habrá que esperar, y habrá que esperar hasta el 11 para que intercambien unas palabras y... algo más XP. (Estuvo muy tierno éste, adoro a Zuko celoso y a Sokka, son divinos, yo quiero uno para mí, saben donde se venden? y se pone cada vez mejor, aunque también empeora)Gente linda, les agradezco mucho, no tienen idea lo encouraging que son… (No me sale la palabra en español, disculpen). Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir traduciendo. Jaja, porque siento que si no actualizo los defraudo y no me gusta andar por la vida defraudando gente. ;P _

_**Gracias **__**Honey-sempai**__**, **__**xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX**_, _**carita feliz!**_ _(no sé si puedo hacer aparecer el paréntesis con los dos puntos_), _**kata**_, _**Aiko 1504**_, _(obvio, nadie como Zuko. Jaja, Haru tiene su encanto pero Zuko es Zuko, además de que descubrí que es la marca de un jugo. Ojala pasase los cien, pero me conformo con los que vengan, xP que estoy segura son los que merece el fic. Un besote gigante y gracias por estar ahí) __**GeminiIlion**_ _y a mi querida__** xxmabelxx.**_

_Ah, y una mención especial a_ _**CyllanSDT**_ _(un beso linda, gracias por agregar la historia a la alerta)_


	9. Capítulo IX

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

-Y aquí está –anunció Haru mientras el bisonte de diez toneladas comenzaba a descender. Las nubes se deshacían a su alrededor, empapando sus ropas. Aang estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Appa y el resto del grupo se había acomodado sobre la silla de montar-. ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó, volviéndose a los demás.

Sokka estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla, luciendo poco interesado en toda la cosa.

Katara y Suki echaban un vistazo por el borde de la silla. Toph estaba sentada en la parte de adelante de la silla, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-Wow… -empezó sarcástica-. Es hermoso. Nunca he _visto_ algo tan bello en toda mi vida.

Haru rió avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Toph… lo olvidé –ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se reclinó contra la silla.

-¡Ey, ahí está la casa de tu familia! –exclamó Katara, señalando al familiar hogar sobre la colina.

-En caso de que Aang viniera, mi padre preparó el granero con heno para Appa –les contó.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Aang. Le palmeó la cabeza a Appa-. ¿Oíste eso, muchacho? ¡Hay comida lista para ti! –la enorme bestia soltó un gruñido y se movió bruscamente hacia delante, tomando velocidad.

-Parece que Appa tiene hambre –rió Suki-. ¿Dónde aterrizamos?

-No sé –Sokka se encogió de hombros. Jugaba perezosamente con su boomerang-. ¿Por qué no cerca de esa impresionante columna de humo?

-¿Columna de humo? –repitió Haru. Se volvió y siguió con la vista la dirección a la que apuntaba Sokka.

-¿Qué es eso? –jadeó Katara apresurándose a ir hasta el otro lado de la silla. A lo lejos, se alzaba una enorme columna de humo gris.

-¡Viene de los campos de allí abajo! –gritó Suki.

-¡Aang! –Llamó Katara, volviéndose hacia el maestro aire-. ¡Aang! ¡Da la vuelta! ¡Tenemos que detener el fuego!

-¡Estoy en eso! –le respondió por encima del hombro. Agarró las riendas de Appa y tiró de ellas hacia un lado. El bisonte comenzó a dirigirse al fuego. Los ojos grises de Aang a escudriñaron el área-. ¡Voy a hacerlo aterrizar! ¿Ven algún arroyo o algo así?

-¡Todo lo que veo son arrozales! –exclamó Suki mientras descendían, volando a pocos pies de los cuidados campos de arroz. Katara se arremangó la camisa hasta el codo. Las nuevas plantas acababan de ser transplantadas a la tierra y el arrozal estaba lleno de agua.

-¡Eso será suficiente! –Aseveró Katara-. ¡Aang! ¡Acércate más!

-¡De acuerdo! –el bisonte descendió más y Katara se puso de pie. Más adelante había una exigua casa de madera. El humo venía del techo y el resplandor de las llamas podía verse a través de las ventanas.

La joven maestra agua entornó los ojos y se plantó en una posición defensiva. Con movimientos exactos, hizo girar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos. Debajo de ellos, el agua del arrozal se arremolinaba en una enorme pelota. El fondo se arrastró por encima del arrozal, alimentando a esa pelota creciente con más agua, hasta que tomó la forma de una enorme ola.

-¡Nos estamos acercando a la casa! –advirtió Sokka. Miró por encima de su hombro y soltó un gritito-. Eh… Katara…

-¡Ahora no, Sokka! –Rugió ella, recogiendo el agua de los arrozales-. ¡Solo un poco más!

-¡Katara...! –vociferó Suki, con la voz temblorosa, una ola que casi era el doble de Appa se levantaba encima de sus cabezas.

Los ojos verdes de Momo se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a Sokka. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua de ojos azules gimió.

-Glup.

-¡Katara, ahora! –gritó Aang.

Un alarido se escapó de la boca de Katara cuando echó los brazos hacia delante, haciendo caer el agua a la derecha de Appa y sobre la casa. Galones de agua llovieron sobre la casa incendiada, empapando instantáneamente las llamas. Vapor se levantó de ellas impactándolos y Aang tiró de Appa para alejarse.

El exceso de agua se esparció por el campo y regresó al arrozal más cercano.

-¡Necesitamos buscar a los sobrevivientes! –agregó Katara.

-¡Vamos! –Suki agarró a Toph de la mano.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero aterrizar primero! –aulló Toph. Antes de que Appa pudiese aterrizar apropiadamente, Suki saltó del bisonte, llevándose a Toph con ella. La más chica gritó, pero aterrizó bien sobre el suelo. Sus pies descalzos se hundieron inmediatamente en el lodo y Toph arrugó los ojos.

-¡Ugh!

-Lo siento –se disculpó Suki con timidez-. Me olvidé del barro… -Toph simplemente miró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde no estaba Suki.

-¿Sientes algo? –le preguntó Aang, cayendo silenciosamente a su lado. Toph apretó los dientes y enterró aún más los pies en el lodo hasta que llegó a la tierra sólida. Su rostro quedó inexpresivo, tratando de sentir alguna vibración.

Nadie en el grupo se atrevió a moverse, por miedo a perturbar a la maestra tierra ciega. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo sentir nada… si alguien inició el fuego, hace tiempo que se fue.

-Haru –dijo Katara, bajando de un salto del bisonte-. ¿Sabes de quién es esta casa?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero quizás mis padres sí.

* * *

-¿Intencionales? –jadeó Suki. El anciano asintió, estaba sentado enfrente del grupo de adolescentes, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? –inquirió Haru

-Justo después de que te fuiste a buscar a Katara. Empezó con un granero que pertenecía a una pareja de la Nación del Fuego que acababa de asentarse –les contó el padre de Haru-. Afortunadamente, no estaban en el granero cuando comenzó. Estaban dentro de la casa, durmiendo. Para cuando algunos de nuestros vecinos y yo llegamos, del granero no quedaba nada más que un armazón que ardía lentamente.

-De suerte la casa no se prendió fuego –añadió la madre de Haru.

-Fue una advertencia –Sokka arrugó el entrecejo-. Incendiaron el granero a propósito como una advertencia.

-Tiene razón –acordó Suki-. Lo he visto antes. El primer incendio es una advertencia, el segundo ya es más grave. Si el que esté siendo amenazado por los pirómanos no hizo lo que querían después del primero, lo matarán.

Un sentimiento de desazón llenó la habitación.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la pareja? –preguntó Aang vacilante.

-Se asustaron y se fueron tan pronto pudieron empezar sus cosas –explicó el padre de Haru-. Sin embargo, ahora que se fueron, los pirómanos creen que funcionó. Y desde entonces, tres edificios más ardieron. Cuatro contando el que encontraron. Nos las arreglamos para salvar uno, pero me temo que mientras los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, ex patriotas o no, se queden aquí, seguirán siendo amenazados en cierta forma.

-Bueno… ¿tiene alguna idea de quien puede estar tras los incendios? –interrogó Katara.

-No –respondió la madre de Haru tristemente-. Y no quiero señalar tampoco.

-Hay mucho sentimiento anti-Nación del Fuego esparcido en el área, que sería imposible señalar a una persona en particular o incluso a un grupo –el hombre suspiró cansinamente-. Lo más que podemos hacer es estar atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa.

-Es un poco extraño. ¿no creen? –Comentó Sokka-. ¿Por qué incendiarían edificios que pertenecen a gente de la Nación del Fuego?

-Mucha de la gente que está aquí de la Nación del Fuego no son maestros… e incluso si lo fueran, tendrían que ser maestros expertos para poder salvar una casa que se incendia. Si todavía es posible –aclaró el padre de Haru.

-Entonces parece que este trabajo esta hecho para nosotros –murmuró Katara. Se volvió hacia el maestro aire que estaba a su lado-. ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar, Aang?

-Primero, deberíamos hablar con los colonos de la Nación del Fuego –priorizó Aang-. En cuanto oigamos su versión de la historia, hablaremos con los ancianos de la aldea.

-¿Y qué hay de los pirómanos? –Preguntó Haru con preocupación-. ¿Y si atacan de nuevo?

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que no descubramos quienes _son_ –le contestó Toph-. Necesitamos reunir información.

-El mejor lugar para hacer eso sería la plaza del mercado después del atardecer –sugirió la madre de Haru-. Pero es muy peligroso para chicos como ustedes.

Toph bufó.

-Señora, ¿sabe quién soy? –le preguntó indignada-. Soy la _maestra_ de tierra control del Avatar. Sin mencionar que actualmente llevó el cinturón del torneo de lucha libre de tierra control.

-Cuando tiene razón, tiene razón –concedió Sokka recostándose contra su silla-. Suki y yo iremos contigo.

-Bien, pero no te interpongas en nuestro camino, Cabeza Hueca.

-Haru, Katara y yo hablaremos con los colonos de la Nación del Fuego mañana –les dijo Aang. Se volvió para mirar a la pareja frente a ellos-. ¿Saben con quién deberíamos hablar?

-Por supuesto, joven Avatar –contestó el anciano inclinando su cabeza-. Haru sabe donde encontrar a los colonos más viejos. Ellos son los que han estado tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Sokka, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se enderezó en la silla y aplaudió-. ¡Todo arreglado! Ahora, la gran pregunta es… ¿Qué hay para cenar?

* * *

-La clase del instructor Ming ha presentado sus propuestas, Señor Zuko –le dijo el secretario inclinándose ante el joven líder-. ¿Dónde debo ponerlas?

Desde detrás del escritorio, Zuko sacudió su mano despreocupadamente.

-No me importa.

-Muy bien, Señor Zuko –el secretario las colocó en un espacio vacío en el, otra vez, abarrotado escritorio de Zuko-. ¿Algo más, mi señor?

-No –Zuko no apartó los ojos del documento que estaba aprobando ni por un segundo. El secretario se inclinó de nuevo y después marchó hacia la puerta. La cerró despacio tras de sí. De vuelta en el escritorio, Zuko levantó su sello y lo presionó al final del documento.

-Una lista… y faltan cuatrocientas…

Alguien golpeó la puerta al mismo tiempo que agarraba el documento del montón por revisar.

-¡Zuko… es hora del té! ¡Lo prometiste!

-¡Dame un momento! –Zuko miró su escritorio y empezó a revolver los papeles, haciendo lugar para el té de su Tío-. Puedes pasar, Tío.

La puerta se abrió y un robusto anciano entró, seguido de un sirviente que llevaba una bandeja de té y masitas.

-Parece que llegué en un buen momento –Iroh sonrió alegremente-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Acabo de recibir otra media docena de documentos para agregar al monumental montón que ya tengo para revisar –farfulló Zuko. El sirviente colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y Iroh se sentó frente a él-. ¿Cómo crees que va todo?

-Creo que necesitas un descanso desesperadamente –respondió Iroh con entusiasmo. El sirviente se inclinó discretamente y se deslizó fuera de la habitación. El viejo general sirvió dos tazas de té y gentilmente le pasó una de ellas a su sobrino-. Te complacerá saber que los planes de tu celebración de cumpleaños están yendo de maravillas. Están llegando notas de aceptación de todas partes del mundo.

Zuko asintió. Tomó la taza de porcelana entre sus manos y se la llevó a los labios. El humeante líquido caliente recorrió su garganta y cerró los ojos.

-Apenas encuentro como un descanso tener que entretener a todos esos dignatarios, oficiales y representantes, Tío. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de la celebración.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada –le aseguró Iroh-. La celebración es para ti. Es tu cumpleaños y deberías poder hacer lo que te plazca.

-Estoy seguro que alguien querrá hablar de política o de negocios.

-Pero también habrá pastel –replicó Iroh descaradamente. Zuko agrandó los ojos y miró fijamente a su Tío por unos momentos-. ¿Es que no te gusta el pastel?

El Señor del Fuego puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía creo que está dando más molestias de las que vale. No tendré un momento para descansar.

-Bueno, serás el hombre de la noche. Todo mundo querrá hablar contigo.

-Y por eso me arrepiento de la celebración y ni siquiera ha empezado.

Al otro lado del escritorio, Iroh se rió ahogadamente y se llevó su propia taza a sus labios.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te parecen los alces dientes de sable?

-¿Alces? –_Pastel… ahora alces… ¿Qué le puso al té?_ Zuko miró al té y luego a su Tío, y viceversa-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo responde la pregunta, sobrino –lo apuró Iroh-. He oído que son muy adorables cuando son pequeños.

-No los odio. Pero tampoco me gustan. ¿Y no comen gente?

-Mmm... Ya veo... –_así que eso es un no para el alce… para ser sinceros… hay muchas probabilidad de que creciera y tratara de devorarnos…_ Iroh se rascó la barbilla y miró el escritorio de su sobrino. Agarró uno de los pergaminos que estaban en un montón nuevo, aparte de la usual torre de papeles-. Ah… -asintió leyendo superficialmente el papel-. El nuevo plan para las jóvenes…

-El último de ellos –aclaró Zuko con un poco de alivio. Arrugó los ojos, fulminando a la pila con la mirada-. ¿Tienes ideas de la clase de ideas que esas chicas han estado sugiriendo? Jardines de flores… embellecimiento de la ciudad… ferias patrocinadas por el estado…

-¡Todas esas son excelentes sugerencias! –Replicó Iroh-. Los jardines de flores y otros elementos para embellecer la ciudad ayudarán a levantar el espíritu de los ciudadanos. Les hará sentirse orgullosos de vivir en la capital de la Nación del Fuego otra vez. Sin embargo, si gastamos dinero en el embellecimiento antes de saldar nuestras deudas con las otras naciones y de arreglar los temas de post-guerra, ni las otras naciones y nuestra gente no estarán felices con nosotros.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo! –Acordó Zuko-. Tenemos cosas más importantes en que gastar dinero que en un cantero de flores y árboles.

-Los festivales y las ferias me parecen bien… quizás puedas considerar reinstaurar dos o tres fiestas nacionales el próximo año… sólo para levantar la moral del pueblo –propuso Iroh.

-Ya lo hablamos en la reunión del mes pasado –asintió Zuko-. Pero fuera de eso, no quedó nada en concreto. Recibimos algo de dinero de las tarifas y sería bueno ponerlo en algo que realmente beneficiara a la Nación.

-¿Qué hay de esto? –inquirió Iroh. Zuko miro a su Tío y el viejo General puso la taza sobre la mesa para seguir leyendo un documento en particular-. Esta participante sugirió poner el dinero en escuelas vocacionales para adultos, para que aprendan un nuevo oficio y ayuden a vigorizar la economía.

-¿Aprender un nuevo oficio? Eso puede tomar años de aprendizaje con un buen maestro… -murmuró Zuko.

-Quizás para carpintería y alfarería y otras cosas así, pero hay algunas cosas que tardan menos tiempo en ser enseñadas. Por ejemplo, primeros auxilios –recomendó Iroh-. También puedes poner dinero para enviar ex soldados a instituciones vocacionales para que aprendan oficios simples… cosas que no tengan que ver con la guerra. Eso resolvería el problema de muchos de nuestros soldados que actualmente no tienen nada que hacer.

El joven Señor del Fuego se recostó sobre su asiento, arrugando los ojos, pensativo.

-Durante el reinado de mi padre, muchos de ellos tenían por carrera ser soldados… sin una guerra, muchos de ellos no tienen nada que hacer.

-¿Por qué no conservas esta propuesta? –Propuso Iroh, poniéndola aparte-. Es una buena idea y podemos trabajar a partir de ella.

-¿Quién la presentó? –curioseó Zuko. Levantó el documento y leyó por encima las palabras. Sus ojos se concentraron en el nombre al final y perjuró.

Viendo la expresión de su rostro, Iroh suspiró.

-Su padre es un buen hombre que sabe como tratar a su gente. No me sorprende que ella tenga ideas como ésta.

Zuko suspiró profundamente, las palabras de Katara sobre las segundas oportunidades resonaban en sus oídos.

-Entiendo… -murmuró-. Lo tendré en mente.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con los demás documentos?

-Mi cabeza me duele con solo echarles una lectura rápida –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Algunas de las propuestas y resoluciones que los nobles y los oficiales han estado presentando no son más que una pérdida de tiempo. Algunos incluso están peticionando contra las que ya aprobé.

-Muchos de los nobles no les gusta que le digan que hacer –le contó Iroh-. Cuando tu padre gobernó y también tu abuelo, eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, mientras apoyaran la guerra. Ahora les estás pidiendo ayuda para reconstruir una nación con sus expensas. Me temo que tus ideas chocan con las suyas.

Zuko suspiró resignado.

-No quiero que nuestras ideas choquen. Como nobles de la Nación del Fuego, deberían ayudar voluntariamente a mejorar este país.

-Muchos tienen sus propios intereses. Recuerdas, tus ideas han sido forjadas por años en el extranjero y tiempo con el Avatar. Has visto y experimentado cosas que influenciarán tu mandato. Creo que es lo mejor –aseveró Iroh-. Pero siempre estarán aquellos que desacordarán contigo.

-Es necesario que confíen en mí, Tío… pero aún están muy recelosos. Cada cosita que hago es escudriñada –le confesó con calma-. Me siento como si ni siquiera me quisieran como el Señor del Fuego…

-No digas eso, Zuko. Es tu destino y derecho ser el Señor del Fuego –afirmó Iroh severamente-. Estas haciendo un buen trabajando rejuveneciendo este país. Tus decisiones han sido justas y sensatas. Solo dales tiempo para que vean los frutos de tu trabajo. Entenderán porque haces las cosas como las haces.

Zuko arrugó los ojos y tomó un trago de su té.

-Hay algunas cosas, Tío, que no creo que vayan a entender.

* * *

-Nuestra propiedad ha sido blanco de esos que se suponen son vigilantes sin remordimientos –una anciana le contó al trío que estaba sentado delante de ella-. ¡He vivido aquí por años y es la primera vez que pasa!

-¿Cuánto han dañado? –inquirió Katara

-Varios campos de vegetales fueron chamuscados recientemente –les dijo otro hombre-. ¡Pero la propiedad no es nada comparada con lo que hicieron a las de consumo diario! –una serie de voces secundando lo dicho colmaron la habitación.

Katara inhaló profundamente. Estaban reunidos con un pequeño grupo de ex patriotas de la Nación del Fuego que aún estaban en el área. Siguiendo las instrucciones de algunos aldeanos de la Nación del Fuego que conocieron en el mercado, varios días antes habían ido a la casa de uno de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego. Desde entonces, habían ido y venido entre los dos grupos, tratando de llegar a algún tipo de pacífica resolución al problema.

Para los aldeanos del Reino Tierra, la mejora forma de terminar con la tensión era que los colonos de la Nación del Fuego se fueran. Pero incluso entre los colonos de la Nación del Fuego, había un sentimiento de ira y frustración hacia la Nación del Fuego, o más específicamente, hacia Zuko. Ellos creían que había retirado las tropas demasiado pronto, dejando a los ciudadanos que se habían asentado en el Reino Tierra a la merced de los ataques del antiguamente oprimido Reino Tierra.

Esa era sólo una de las razones por las cuales no querían volver a la Nación del Fuego. Pero la razón principal era porque el Reino Tierra era ahora su hogar. Para los colonos de la Nación del Fuego, la mejor solución era ceder lentamente a las represalias. Habían tratado todas las maneras pacificas posibles y aún así, había aldeanos del Reino Tierra que permitían que sus prejuicios contra la Nación del Fuego influenciarán su vida y eso arruinaba la pacífica convivencia con los colonos de la Nación del Fuego.

-Puedes decírselo –exclamó un hombre, adelantándose-. ¡Si no detienen la destrucción sin sentido de nuestras propiedades y el hostigamiento, nos obligan a tomar cartas en el asunto!

Y para enfatizar su punto, creó una llameante bola de fuego con sus manos. Katara arrugó el entrecejo y arrojó agua de la cantimplora que siempre llevaba, sobre la llama. Chisporroteó vapor del lugar donde había estado el fuego y todos los ojos se fijaron en Katara. Ella bajo las manos y las puso sobre la falda.

-Eso no será necesario –indicó con firmeza-. Gracias por su tiempo. Tendremos en consideración lo que nos dijeron cuando hablemos con los ancianos del Reino Tierra.

-Procure hacerlo, Señorita Katara –le pidió otro hombre-. Nadie esta más cansado de esta guerra que nosotros, de la Nación del Fuego. Antes de morir, me gustaría poder vivir en paz sin temor a ser asesinado al otro día por un ataque.

Aang, Haru y Katara inclinaron sus cabezas respetuosamente a sus anfitriones antes de levantarse y andar fuera de la casa. Tan pronto la casa estuvo fuera del campo de visión, Katara soltó un gruñido bajo.

-¡Bueno, eso estuvo grandioso! –masculló Katara. Se frotó el hombro mientras Aang estiraba la espalda tras de si. Habían estado atascados en esa casa desde que habían llegado luego del almuerzo. El sol ahora se estaba ocultando.

-Quien hubiera dicho que estarían enojados con la Nación del Fuego… -comentó Haru. La mayoría de los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego estaban orgullosos de su procedencia.

-No están furiosos con la Nación del Fuego –Katara frunció el ceño-. Están furiosos con Zuko –explicó, arrugando los ojos ante la idea-. Porque retiró las tropas, dejando a los colonos de la Nación del Fuego indefensos para enfrentar los aldeanos del Reino Tierra que regresaran. Ha sido duro para ellos, pero no van a volver allá.

-Como dijeron, también es su hogar –le recordó Aang-. No podemos obligarlos a irse si no quieren hacerlo.

-Están pagando impuestos por su tierra, no están molestando a nadie, y desean formar parte de la comunidad –suspiró Haru-. Realmente no veo la razón por la que los aldeanos estén tratando de echarlos.

-Gran parte del dinero de los impuestos de los pueblos que la Nación del Fuego había conquistado se destina a los ex patriotas que todavía viven allí –les contó Katara-. Porque aún tienen dinero desde antes de que la guerra terminará y porque forman parte de las rutas comerciales entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra.

-Definitivamente se quedarán, muy bien… -suspiró Aang-. No hay forma de que simplemente le pidamos que se vayan.

-Aún así… si el hostigamiento hacia los colonos continua, empezaran a tomar represalias –agregó Haru-. Y tendremos otra guerra entre manos.

-Esto es tan difícil... –dijo Aang, desanimado. Katara se adelantó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, reconfortándolo-. Terminar una guerra es más fácil que mantener la paz.

-Lo sé, Aang –acordó Katara con suavidad-. Nunca será lo mismo… -los tres caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de la familia de Haru. A mitad del camino, una mujer de cabello gris y vestida de verde corrió hacia ellos. Cuando sus ojos llenos de pánicos encontraron lo de ellos, los llamó a gritos. Los tres la reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿Madre? –se extrañó Haru. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras el pánico se esparcía por todo su cuerpo-. ¡Madre! –Se echó a correr, seguido por Katara y Aang-. ¡Madre, qué sucede!

-¡Un incendio! –Resolló la madre de Haru, tambaleándose hacia delante, agarrándose del brazo de su hijo-. ¡Un incendio cerca del río! ¡La casa de los Tang!

-¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó Aang.

-¡Fueron a ayudar! –Respondió la mujer, señalando frenéticamente un sucio sendero por la calle principal-. ¡Haru! ¡Rápido! ¡Llévalos allí!

-S… ¡Sí! – asintió el joven.

-¿Cuándo se fueron? –gritó Katara por encima del hombre, corriendo detrás de Haru.

-¡Hace apenas unos minutos! ¡Apúrense!

-¿Es intencional? –jadeó Aang corriendo por la sucia callejuela.

-¡Tiene que serlo! –Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Se están volviendo más atrevidos! –Comentó Haru doblando en otro sendero-. ¡Desde que llegaron, no habían incendiado nada!

-No deben de estar felices con los colonos de la Nación del Fuego que se calmaron por nuestra llegada –replicó Katara.

-¡_Supuestamente_ yo debo detener esto! –Gritó Aang, frustrado-. ¿Pero ahora soy la _causa_?

-¡Hablaremos eso más tarde! –vociferó Katara. Miró hacia delante y vio las columnas de humo alzarse por encima de los árboles.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! –anunció Haru. Cuanto más se acercaban, más escuchaban los gritos de las personas que ya estaban allí. Al llegar a un claro cerca del río, se encontraron con una casa bastante grande envuelta en llamas. Estaba debajo de un muro de piedra a medio construir. Las herramientas estaban tiradas por la zona así como montones de bloques de piedras. La casa había sido terminada, pero ahora resplandecía con llamas naranjas y amarillas en uno de sus extremos. El techo ya había caído en algunas partes, más la estructura principal aún estaba en pie. Parte de las ventanas de madera se habían caído, siendo devoradas por las llamas.

-¡Todavía podemos salvarla! –afirmó Katara. Sus ojos dieron con el río que no estaba muy lejos-. ¡Vamos, Aang!

-¡Katara, Aang! –gritó Sokka. Él y Suki estaban entre los aldeanos que corrían hacia el río y volvían cargando baldes de agua-. ¡Apresúrense!

-¡Estamos en eso, Sokka! –bramó Aang. Divisó a Toph entre otros tres maestros tierra, incluyendo al papá de Haru. Estaban levantando tierra del suelo y lo arrojaban sobre el fuego, intentando ahogarlo. Aang agrandó los ojos-. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Toph!

-¡Ahora no! –replicó la maestra tierra ciega de trece años.

-¡Toph, tengo una idea! –repitió Aang. Se giró hacia la maestra agua de ojos azules-. Ve hacia al borde del río y cuando te diga, patea el suelo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Katara, mirando fijamente a su amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¡Confía en mí! –le pidió Aang. Katara soltó un largo suspiro, pero hizo lo que le dijo-. ¡Toph! –Gritó Aang-. ¡Ayúdame a hacer una zanja hacia la casa!

Toph soltó su pila de tierra y se volvió hacia Aang. Siguiendo las vibraciones de sus pisadas, lo localizó fácilmente. Lo oyó llamar a Katara y repentinamente, sintió otra serie de vibraciones. Sus ojos se arrugaron y levantó las manos.

Bajo sus pies, Katara sintió la tierra temblar al mismo tiempo que una angosta pero profunda zanja se abría. Aang ayudó a Toph a dirigir la zanja hacia la casa.

-¿Ahora qué? –vociferó Katara.

-¡Haz correr el agua por la zanja! –ordenó Aang a los gritos. Katara adoptó una posición y rápidamente empezó a empujar el agua por la zanja. Pronto, el río empezó a empujar el agua por la zanja por sí mismo y Katara la hacia correr hacia la casa.

-¡La llevaré hasta la casa!

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! –exclamó Toph. Arrugando los ojos, modeló la superficie entre sus manos. La tierra se levantó y formó un tubo angosto al final de la zanja-. ¡Ahora, obliga al agua a pasar por allí! ¡La presión hará el resto!

-¡Es como un salto! –jadeó Katara. Se concentró y movió sus brazos hacia el tubo.

-¡Todo mundo! ¡Retroceda! –vociferó Suki, apartando a los aldeanos. Desde la boquilla de piedra hecha por Toph, el agua salía como un geiser. Galones de agua azotaron la casa. Aang y Katara continuaron pasando agua por el tubo mientras el padre de Haru movía la boquilla de piedra, lentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de apagar todo el fuego que fuera posible.

Mientras las llamas se apagaban y el humo comenzaba a disiparse, los aldeanos que habían venido a ayudar empezaron a festejar. Toph fue levantada por los maestros tierra en el aire, demandando ser puesta en el suelo inmediatamente, ya que era completamente ciega si no podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

-¡Lo hicimos! –gritó ahogadamente-. ¡Aang!.¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! –Katara saltaba de arriba abajo animadamente. El Avatar sonrió ampliamente cuando los aldeanos le palmeaban la espalda o la cabeza.

-¡Se tardaron mucho, chicos! –les reprochó Sokka acercándoseles. Él y Suki estaban mojados por correr a conseguir el agua del río-. ¡Buen trabajo!

-¡Habíamos empezado a pensar que no llegarían a tiempo! –sonrió Suki con la cara manchada de hollín y suciedad.

-La mamá de Haru nos encontró a medio camino –explicó Katara. Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está la familia?

-Por allá –apuntó Sokka, señalando cinco personas que estaban junto a la pared sin terminar. Un hombre de mediana edad, su esposa y sus tres hijos. La mujer estaba tratando de abrazar todos sus hijos a la vez y el hombre miraba fijamente la casa con dolor en sus ojos-. Salieron de la casa tan pronto el fuego comenzó a llenar la casa. El hijo menor es un maestro fuego pero estaban cenando cuando sucedió, por lo que no fue él.

-Pirómanos… -Katara frunció el ceño.

Suki asintió.

-El fuego empezó en uno de los cuartos vacíos de la casa… dicen que es de ahí de dónde venía el humo.

-Deberíamos hablar con ellos –animó Aang-. Asegurarnos de que estén bien.

Katara dijo que sí con la cabeza y observó a la familia. El hijo mayor probablemente tuviese la edad de Toph si no era más chico. Contemplaba su hogar con horror mientras su madre trataba de contener a su hermana y a su hermano en sus brazos. Sus pulcras ropas rojas y doradas mostraban que alguna vez habían tenido un buen pasar. Ahora, estaban cubiertas por mugre y hollín del fuego.

Aang estaba a punto de andar hacia allí cuando Katara levantó la mano y lo detuvo.

-Espera… -le dijo, con los ojos fijo-. Solo… espera… -Aang la miró, confundido. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con una anciana de la aldea.

Tenía cabello blanco y vestía con las ropas de campesina de tenues colores tierra. Sin embargo, también era uno de los ancianos de la aldea. En sus manos llevaba un manta quemada, pero aún usable. Caminó atravesando el claro y en silencio cubrió los hombros de la madre con la manta. La mujer de la Nación del Fuego alzó la vista, temerosa al principio, pero se relajó al ver a la anciana.

Aang y los demás no podían oír lo que la anciana decía, pero la madre de la Nación del Fuego empezó a llorar y la abrazó. Desde donde estaba, Katara sonrió.

-Incluso después de que presenciamos un acto horrible, aún hay bondad deseando ser compartida –musitó Suki con solemnidad. Sokka la miró de reojo. Por un minuto, estudió su desordenado cabello y su sucio perfil y sonrió. Miro de vuelta a la familia de la Nación del Fuego siendo rodeada por consoladores aldeanos del Reino Tierra. Lentamente, movió su mano, sobre la de Suki y la apretó. Sonrió suavemente cuando ella le devolvió el apretón.

-Todo parece estar arruinado… -dijo Haru acercándose. Miraba el suelo y apretaba los puños a los lados-. Llegamos tarde.

-No –replicó Katara con severidad. Sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano en su hombro-. No llegamos muy tarde… incluso si la casa quedó reducida a cenizas, no llegamos demasiado tarde.

Haru alzó la cabeza y la miró, confundido.

-No entiendo… -Katara sonrió y señaló a los aldeanos frente a ellos.

-Alguien ahí afuera tiene mucho odio… pero justo allí, hay personas que no… incluso si no se dan cuenta –le aseguró-. Los aldeanos del Reino Tierra desean ayudar a la familia de la Nación del Fuego, Haru. Tu padre dijo que esto pasaba incluso antes de que viniéramos. ¿Comprendes? Tomará tiempo, pero la paz es posible.

El joven se quedó mirando a la maestra agua, maravillado. Siempre rebosaba de esperanza y era prometedora, tanto que el creía mucho en ella. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, su cara brillando con el agua y el sudor y su cabello cayendo de su trenza, se veía completa y feliz. Despacio apartó su mano de su hombro.

Katara lo miró interrogante antes de verse atrapada en un abrazo.

-Gracias, Katara… -susurró.

-¡Ey! –Gruñó Sokka detrás de ellos-. ¡Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo, Haru!

-Sokka, cálmate –siseó Suki-. ¡Es solo un abrazo!

-Je… -Katara sonrió débilmente poniendo las manos entre ella y Haru-. Mi hermano es un idiota… -se rió, nerviosa. Delicadamente, apartó a Haru e hizo un paso hacia atrás. La culpa roía su corazón de nuevo, justo como cuando en el Polo Sur había agarrado el brazo de Haru. Aunque lo descartará como insustancial y sin fundamento, no podía reprimirlo totalmente.

-Mmm… ¡mejor veamos si podemos ayudar! –se interpuso Aang. Saltó entre ellos y Sokka con una sonrisa esperanzadora pintada en la cara.

-Deberíamos… Umm… hacer algunas preguntas… ver si hay indicios de eso –divagó Katara inmediatamente. Nerviosa, se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¡Es una buena idea! –acordó Suki rápidamente. Agarró a Sokka de un brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia los aldeanos-. _Vamos,_ Sokka.

Mientras Suki arrastraba a Sokka, el guerrero de la Tribu Agua señalando sus ojos arrugados y los grandes de Haru. Farfulló una advertencia al pasar.

-Te estoy vigilando...

Katara gruñó y se frotó las sienes. Sin mirar a Haru, siguió al grupo hacia la familia de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando llegaron, los aldeanos trataban de calmar a los niños mientras Aang y el padre de Haru hablaban con sus padres.

-Sabemos que empezó en un extremo de la casa –les dijo el hombre-. Mi hija olió el humo y salí a verificar. Fui hasta la habitación y todo me pareció en orden, así que nos sentamos a comer. La próxima cosa que recuerdo es que la casa se llenó de humo. Cuando salimos afuera, vi que el techo sobre la despensa había colapsado.

-¿Su techo era de madera? –preguntó el padre de Haru. El hombre asintió.

-Tablas de madera, sí.

-Quizás el fuego empezó en el techo –sugirió Suki. Miró a Katara- ¿Es seguro echar un vistazo adentro?

-Probablemente no –Katara arrugó el entrecejo-. Partes de las paredes y lo que queda del techo pueden venirse abajo…

-Yo puedo echar un vistazo –aseveró Aang. Hizo aparecer su planeador-. ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando?

-Cualquier cosa que pueda haber sido lanzado para prender fuego –le dijo Suki-. Vestigios de trapos, vidrios rotos que tuvieron aceite… cosas así.

Aang asintió y saltó sobre el planeador antes de salir volando hacia los restos de la casa. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se concentró en la familia.

-Odio preguntar, pero, ¿tienen idea de quién puede haber causado esto? –Interrogó Katara-. ¿Han recibido alguna clase de amenaza u hostigamiento, más de lo normal?

El padre sacudió la cabeza.

-No… no desde que el Avatar llegó al menos.

-Antes, no recibimos ninguna amenaza verbal cuando íbamos al pueblo. De vez en cuando, nos miraban feo o nos echaban.

-¿Quién hace eso? –insistió Sokka.

-Uno de los de los puestos de carne en el mercado –explicó la mujer-. No entiendo por que. Nunca tuvimos un problema antes… ni siquiera después de que la guerra terminó.

-¿Puede decirme el nombre del dueño del puesto de carne?

-Chun Hae –respondió la mujer-. Pero últimamente su hijo se ha ocupado del negocio. Pero antes de que él empezara, nos echaron varias veces. De los puestos de vegetales, el puesto de telas que solía frecuentar… todos ellos nos echaron. Y algunos dudaban en vendernos las cosas.

-Creo que es hora de que investiguemos eso –asintió Katara-. Deberíamos visitarlos mañana.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Aang, animado-. ¡Miren lo que encontré! Enrolló el planeador y saltó a una bola de aire antes de que se disipara. Extendió sus manos revelando la punta de una flecha quemada y cubierta de hollín.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Sokka. Se frotó el mentón pensativamente-. Alguien trató de asesinarlos.

-No –farfulló Suki-. Alguien ató trapos en llamas a la flecha y la botó hacia la casa para empezar el fuego. Es por eso que no pudieron ver nada dentro de la casa. El fuego empezó en el techo, pero afuera.

-Así que tenemos arqueros en nuestra lista –Toph sonrió satisfecha-. Eso la achica un poco.

-Los únicos arqueros en el pueblo son los nietos de Chun Hae. Estuvieron entrenando para la guerra antes de que terminara y fueron enviados de regreso –les contó el padre de Haru.

-Toph –llamó Aang-. Te dejamos las investigaciones a ti, Suki y Sokka. Mañana, Katara, Haru y yo iremos a hablar con los ancianos de la aldea.

-Trata de cuestionar todo lo que la gente te diga y… -Katara le echó un vistazo a su hermano y se inclinó sobre Toph-. Asegúrate de que no pregunte. Nunca.

-Entendido.

-¿Qué hay de la familia? –inquirió Haru quedamente.

-La Anciana Jyung les ofreció un lugar para quedarse hasta que puedan reconstruir –les aseguró el padre de Haru.

-Después de todo esto –el hombre de la Nación del Fuego empezó con orgullo-. No nos amenazaran para echarnos. El Reino Tierra es nuestro hogar ahora y esta aldea nuestra comunidad. Son buena gente. Unos pocos rebeldes malhumorados no nos ahuyentaran.

* * *

_¡Un caballo avestruz!_

Arrugó sus viejos ojos y tachó la idea del pergamino que tenía delante de él.

-No… probablemente ya tenga demasiados…

Iroh levantó la cabeza y contempló el patio que se alzaba frente a él. Estaba sentado dentro del palacio. Las puertas mamparas estaban abiertas completamente y se había acomodado cerca de la entrada. Varios pasos más abajo, en el medio del patio de cemento, estaba Zuko. Sin camisa y empapado en sudor, el joven Señor del Fuego estaba practicando de nuevo. Su Tío lo miró un rato más. El tiempo de acción y reacción de Zuko había mejorado notoriamente. No se sorprendería si Zuko finalmente fuera capaz de hacer el relámpago azul con el que su hermana había sido dotada.

Se inclinó hacia delante y bebió un poco de té.

_Ah… pero le queda mucho por recorrer…_ meditó para si.

Puso el pocillo de té sobre la mesa y miró críticamente el papel que tenía delante.

-Me pregunto que le parecerá un exótico pez gato –musitó-. ¡Zuko! –Gritó, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada-. ¿Te gustan los gatos?

Zuko no fallaba un golpe de su sesión de fuego control.

-¡No! –rugió como respuesta. Creo un aro de fuego a su alrededor, enviando los dos guardias con los que estaba peleando al otro lado del patio.

-Nada de gatos… -suspiró-. Que mal… el Polo Sur comenzó un programa de cruza de especies, también… -tachó "exótico gato extranjero de la lista". Como título de la hoja tenía "Posibles Regalos de Cumpleaños". Iroh se rascó el mentón, pensativo. Estaba cerca del final de su tercera página y aún no había encontrado un regalo de cumpleaños para su sobrino.

Oyó un grito venir del patio y levantó la cabeza. Zuko aterrizó un pie más allá de un soldado cuya manga se había prendido fuego.

-¡Alguien apague eso! –ordenó Zuko, pasándose la mano por la cara. Sacudió la cabeza cansinamente.

Iroh rió entre dientes mientras varios soldados pasaban corriendo. Uno empapó al primer soldado con agua.

-¿Continuamos, mi señor? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Tomen un descanso por ahora –mandó, yendo hacia el palacio. Agarró una toalla del suelo y subió las escaleras-. Terminaremos luego.

Los soldados ante él formaron una línea y se inclinaron gravemente antes de romper filas y marchar a diferentes partes del palacio. Zuko secó su rostro y cuello con la toalla, acercándose al lugar donde su Tío estaba sentado.

-Creo que si sigues así, necesitarás nuevos soldados.

-Están bien, Tío –dijo Zuko. Tomó el té que el viejo general le ofrecía y lo bebió mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y miraba fijamente al patio-. ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

-¿Esto? Oh... nada... solo es una lista de decoraciones para tu fiesta de cumpleaños –respondió Iroh como si nada, enrollando la lista.

-Celebración… -murmuró Zuko. Soltó un profundo suspiro y miró a los soldados pelear entre ellos y estallar en carcajadas.

Iroh siguió su mirada

-Tus hombres son buenos, pero ya no son un desafío para ti –observó-. Nuestro estilo en la Nación del Fuego tiene una sola base. Todo el mundo empieza aprendiendo lo mismo, especialmente en fuego control. Tal vez debas practicar con un estilo nuevo… solo para mejorar.

-Por si no lo has notado, Tío, no estamos exactamente de maravillas con el Reino Tierra y los Guerreros de la Tribu Agua para que peleen conmigo para que _yo_ pueda _mejorar_ –le recordó Zuko, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo solo decía que si piensas que eres capaz de encontrar a alguien con un estilo diferente, te hará más flexible. Flexibilidad en una pelea no es una mala idea –afirmó Iroh, masticando, como si nada, unas cuantas masitas.

Zuko arrugó los ojos y pensó esas palabras.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer –volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y miró su té-. Tío… ¿crees que hay muchos que no me quieren como Señor del Fuego?

El anciano levantó la mirada. Zuko estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si su mente estuviera ocupada con esa idea en particular por un momento. Luego giró la cabeza, vacilante.

-Siempre están esos que desean convertirse en el Señor del Fuego.

-¿Pero crees que la Nación del Fuego me desaprueba? –insistió Zuko.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Las manos del joven Señor del Fuego agarraron con fuerza la taza de té.

-Hay una… cosa que quiero hacer. Pero sé que no las aceptarán. Especialmente los nobles.

Iroh se enderezó en su asiento y estudió a su sobrino. Sabía exactamente a que "cosa" se refería.

-Reconstruir una nación y gobernar un país requiere de sacrificios, Zuko. Incluyendo sacrificios del corazón.

El señor del Fuego levantó la cabeza y miró a su Tío.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-No puedo decidir por ti, sobrino mío –le respondió Iroh, bebiendo su té-. Cualquiera sea tu decisión, debes pelear por ella. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que siempre apoyaré tu decisión. _Y _que soy un gran fan del corazón –alzó su taza y bebió un poco más.

Un pesado silenció se irguió en el aire. Por unos momentos, Zuko permaneció sentado allí, con una expresión calculadora. Finalmente, levantó su taza de té y bebió los restos del contenido antes de ponerla en el piso, arrojó la toalla al suelo. Arrugó los ojos mientras las llamas salían de sus manos.

-Entonces debo fortalecerme.

* * *

-Coloque su sello aquí –indicó Aang, señalando el final del pergamino. Se había acostumbrado a firmar tratados de paz, habiendo supervisado de sobra desde el final de la guerra-. Ahora, lo aprobarán los colonos de la Nación del Fuego. Su sello va aquí…

Tres colonos de la Nación del Fuego, una anciana, un granjero y el comerciante al que le incendiaron la casa presionaron sus insignias entintadas en rojo al final del documento. Un suspiro colectivo de alivio se escuchó cuando Aang levantó el tratado.

-De acuerdo con ambos grupos, los ancianos de esta aldea y los representantes de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego han llegado a una pacífica resolución para acabar con las hostilidades –empezó el padre de Haru. Debajo de la plataforma de madera donde estaban sobre la muchedumbre de aldeanos y colonos, ésta prestaba cuidadosa atención a lo que era dicho.

-Comenzando ahora mismo, la discriminación contra los colonos esta prohibida y será castigada por ley... –anunció Katara leyendo el pergamino. Estaban en una gran zona al aire libre en el centro de la aldea. En la plataforma de madera, los ancianos y representantes eran supervisados por el Avatar y Katara.

Un día antes, los ancianos de la aldea habían aprobado la resolución. La noche anterior, los colonos de la Nación del Fuego hacían lo propio. Haber prometido protección del hostigamiento y la discriminación bajo las leyes del Reino Tierra no pondría fin a la intolerancia, pero haría la vida más fácil a todos. Con un poco de suerte, acercaría a los colonos a la aldea, acercaría a la tolerancia y acercaría a la paz.

Todos sabían que tomaría tiempo y que los prejuicios nunca desaparecerían realmente, pero era mejor que nada. En la plataforma, los ancianos de la aldea y los colonos se inclinaron, presentándose respetos. Abajo, una mezcla de ambos grupos festejó. Había tomado la mayor parte del día para terminar, pero justo antes del crepúsculo, habían alcanzado un acuerdo.

-¡Celebremos este tratado con nuestro nuevos hermanos y hermanas! –exclamó el padre de Haru. Gritos secundando la idea partieron de la muchedumbre y Katara corrió hasta el borde de la plataforma. Sacudió la mano en el aire, indicándole a la banda que comenzara.

Cuando las melodías del cuerno sungi (1) empezaron a sonar, todo mundo empezó a deambular por las calles. Ricos comerciantes habían traído comida y los ancianos de la aldea promovían las conversaciones entre los grupos. Ningún evento social estaba completo sin comida. Por todos lados, antorchas eran encendidas, iluminando la zona, y linternas colgaban encima de sus cabezas-

Aang le entregó el documento al padre de Haru antes de volverse a Katara. Ella se inclinaba ante los colonos de la Nación del Fuego que se marchaban para unirse a las festividades.

-¡Katara! –llamó Aang. Se apresuró a su lado y sonrió alegremente-. Nada mal, ¿eh?

-Para nada –rió ella-. ¿Has visto a los otros?

-Nop –respondió Aang-. Se fueron temprano para atrapar a los pirómanos.

Katara arqueó una ceja.

-¿Incluso Sokka?

-Suki dijo que ella se lo llevaba –sonrió Aang-. Cuando la vi irse, parecía que se lo llevaba de la oreja –Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me pregunto si encontraron algo…

-¡Aang, Katara!

-¡Cuidado! –los aludidos se voltearon hacia las voces e inmediatamente vieron flechas llameantes volar en picada sobre la multitud que gritaba.

-¡Aang! –aulló Katara. El joven Avatar se movió por la plataforma y envió dos ráfagas de aire hacia las flechas. Se partieron en dos y cayeron sobre los techos de unos edificios cercanos. Katara se apresuró en apagarlas con agua control antes de que pudieran extenderse.

-¡Ahí están! –Vociferó la voz de Suki desde algún lado al final de la multitud-. ¡Atrápenlos!

La tierra empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, algo de lo que Toph era responsable. Varios gritos resonaron en el área cuando Toph bajó sus dedos, hundiendo a cuatro jóvenes hasta el cuello en la tierra, aunque se asemejaba a arena movediza.

-¡Aja! –Gritó Sokka, apareciendo como de la nada-. ¡Pesaron que podían escapar de mí, no es así!

Hacia el final de la calle, vieron a Sokka parado sobre las cabezas sobresalientes de los hombres mientras Toph y Suki se adelantaron prudentemente, ambas listas para pelear.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –inquirió un anciano, saliendo de entre la muchedumbre. Aang y Katara echaron a correr, intentando llegar al lugar.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a estos tipos? –replicó Sokka rápidamente-. Estos cuatro arqueros han estado incendiando la casa de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡No es cierto! –Porfió el anciano-. ¡Son mis nietos! ¡Ellos no harían tal cosa!

-¿Ah, sí? –Bufó Toph-. Ayer, fuimos al mercado preguntando porque algunos vendedores no le venderían a la gente de la Nación del Fuego.

-Todos se ponían muy nerviosos, pero nunca tenían una buena razón –añadió Suki-. Y cuando nos movimos, Toph percibió que nos seguían. Ninguno de los puesteros decía haber estado hablando y evitaba el tema cuando lo mencionábamos.

-Después cuando fuimos a las casas quemadas y excavamos. Encontramos varias puntas de flechas entre los escombros, indicando que todos los incendios habían empezado de la misma manera –prosiguió Toph-. Fuimos a buscar a los arqueros y todos nos enviaron con los nietos del dueño del puesto de carne.

-Supuestamente fueron arqueros en el ejército del Reino Tierra antes de que los enviarán de regreso. Así que hemos estado siguiéndolos todo el día –afirmó Suki con orgullo-. Nos dimos cuenta de que tramaban algo para el día de la firma, o sea, hoy.

-Y miren lo que encontramos –Toph pateó el suelo y uno de los jóvenes se levantó del suelo en una pila de barro. En sus manos tenía un arco. Sus ojos se agrandaron y lo dejó caer inmediatamente-. También encontramos unos cuantos árboles en el bosque que habían sido ahuecados.

-Ahí era donde habían estado escondiendo sus armas y herramientas, incluyendo aceite, fósforos y trapos –explicó Sokka.

-Es imposible –insistió el anciano-. ¡Nunca harían algo así! ¡Yo los conozco!

-No, los amigos del Avatar están diciendo la verdad –admitió una mujer adelantándose-. El mayor me dijo que si seguía vendiéndole a los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, sería el próximo objetivo.

-A mí también.

-Y a mí.

-Hae Mong, ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó el anciano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza cuando miró al joven que aún estaba enterrado.

El giró la cabeza.

-No pertenecen aquí, abuelo. ¡No después de lo que hicieron!

-¡No hicieron nada! –Bramó Katara-. ¡No descargues tu frustración y odio en gente inocente! ¡Odiaste cuando la Nación del Fuego hostigó y aterrorizó a tu gente y ahora tú estás haciendo lo mismo!

-Toph, libéralos –le pidió el padre Haru observando a los jóvenes-. Los llevaremos a la cárcel.

-Creo que tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos –concedió Aang tristemente. Levantó su mano y les hizo señas a dos grandes hombres para que se acercaran. Toph pateó el suelo otra vez y otros tres jóvenes salieron de la tierra. Todos llevaban arcos y dos de ellos tenían flechas-. Llévenlos. Oirán la decisión de un jurado mañana sobre un castigo apropiado, como fue acordado.

Los hombre se llevaron a los cuatro jóvenes escoltados por unos maestros tierra, Suki, Sokka y Toph. Katara estaba que echaba chispas.

-No puedo creer que alimentaran tal rencor…

-No puedo creer que disparar flechas en llamas a una multitud –murmuró Aang. Se volvió hacia la gente y levantó sus manos-. ¡Atención todo mundo! ¡Los pirómanos han sido capturados!

-¡Es un gran día para nosotros! –Agregó el padre de Haru-. ¡Debemos sentirnos un poquito más seguro ahora que han sido atrapados! ¡Es hora de celebrar!

-¡Sigamos con las festividades! –gritó alguien.

Muchas voces se mostraron de acuerdo y Haru le hizo señas a la banda para que comenzara de vuelta. La música llenó las calles y Katara soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Vamos, Katara –dijo Aang-. Hicimos lo que vinimos a hacer.

-Es solo que ha sido… muy agotador –suspiró. Miró a su amigo con una expresión preocupada-. ¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Aang esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¡_Soy_ el Avatar!

Una mano se alzó entre la multitud y se una línea de personas bailando en círculo pasó cerca.

-¡Avatar! ¡Baila con nosotros! –pidió alguien. Aang soltó una carcajada y sonrió ampliamente.

Sin vacilar, Aang se unió al grupo de colonos y aldeanos en el círculo. Katara sonrió con cariño, observándolo.

-Katara –dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Una gran mano se apoyó en su hombro y ella alzó la vista hacia el padre de Haru-. Tú también trabajaste mucho. Estamos en deuda contigo de nuevo.

-No –le aseguró Katara-. Solo hice lo que Aang me dijo. El trabajo real lo harán usted y los otros aldeanos.

-Pero no sin su ayuda –porfió. Sonrió con calidez y le palmeó el hombro-. Únete a la fiesta. Celebraciones como ésta no pasan a menudo.

Katara asintió y sonrió mientras él se alejaba.

_Celebración…_ lentamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y agrandó los ojos.

-Oh, no…

-¡Katara! –llamó una voz detrás de ella y se giró. Haru estaba corriendo hacia ella, sonriente y saludándola con la mano en el aire, abriéndose paso entre la multitud-. ¡Aquí estás! Algunos de las ancianas están preguntando por ti, quieren que vayas y pruebes su comida.

-Haru –Katara se adelantó y lo agarró de los brazos. Enormes y preocupados ojos lo miraron-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

-¿Te refieres desde que llegamos del Polo Sur? –inquirió. Katara dijo que sí-. Más de una semana y media... casi dos.

Katara empalideció. Sus manos se cayeron de sus brazos y se hizo para atrás.

-No…

-¿Katara? –preguntó Haru, preocupado. Arrugó el entrecejo, acercándosele-. Katara, no te ves bien.

-¿Dónde está Aang? ¡Necesito hablar con él! –empezó Katara frenéticamente. Iba a echar a correr, pero Haru la agarró del brazo y no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué sucede, Katara? –persistió-. ¡Te ves aterrada!

-¡Tengo que irme!

-¿_Irte_? –Jadeó, agrandando sus propios ojos-. Pero… la celebración acaba de empezar.

-¡No, aún no! –dijo, quitándose sus brazos de encima-. ¡Me la perderé si no me pongo en marcha!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Katara? –Exclamó Haru, tratando de agarrarle la mano-. ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

Ella lo miró.

-Tengo otro lugar donde necesito _estar_ –enfatizó.

-Katara… -empezó Haru. Miró alrededor. Estaban a un lado, lejos de donde se llevaba la mayor parte de la celebración, que era cerca de la plataforma. Su mirada volvió a ella y apretó su mano con desesperación-. Katara, yo… -no completó la frase y lentamente apartó la mirada. Le ardía la cara, estaba sonrojado.

Incluso en la oscuridad, la joven maestra agua podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, nervioso. Giró la cabeza y le sacó la mano, sin dejar de notar el ruido que escapó de sus labios cuando lo hizo.

-Lo siento, Haru –parló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara-. No puedo quedarme.

Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Trató de ignorar el dolor de su pecho cuando volvió a mirarla

-Lo siento –se disculpó suavemente-. No quise ponerte incómoda.

-No, Haru… está bien –aseveró-. Comprendo… -apartó la vista-. No puedes evitar como te sientes…

El maestro tierra levantó la cabeza y la miró,

-Debí haber sabido que ya había encontrado a alguien más –admitió con tristeza. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa-. Viajaste por el mundo… alguien debe haberte llamado la atención. Es un hombre muy afortunado.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

_No… no, no lo es…_

Inhaló profundamente y enfrentó su mirada.

-Lo siento, Haru.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias por venir a mi aldea –le dijo. Le sonrió con calidez y se inclinó-, Katara de la Tribu Agua.

Katara le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza, entendiendo su dolor. Ella no quería lastimarlo, pero no quería engañarlo tampoco. Asintió con la cabeza y levantó los brazos.

-¿Un último abrazo? ¿De amigos? –ofreció.

Haru rió entre dientes y asintió.

-De amigos –reafirmó. Y cuando se abrazaron, un boomerang pasó rozando su cabeza.

-¡Haru! –Rugió Sokka-. ¿Qué te dije?

-Está bien, Sokka –le aseguró ella a su hermano, apartándose de Haru-. Somos solo amigos.

-Sí, claro… -masculló Sokka. Levantó la mano y atrapó el arma que fácilmente había regresado a él. Mantuvo su mirada asesina sobre Haru hasta que Suki se les unió.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –curioseó-. ¡Vamos!

-No podemos –replicó Katara, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿Irnos a dónde? –se extrañó Sokka. Masticaba una pata de pollo que había tomado de una mesa.

-Tenemos dos días para llegar a la Nación del Fuego, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo, exasperada-. ¡Es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Zuko! ¡Le dije que estaríamos allí! –cuando dijo su nombre, los ojos de Haru se agrandaron, dando con la respuesta. Vio a Katara hacerle señas a Aang y empezar a decirle lo que sucedía. El joven maestro aire abrió los ojos como platos. Aparentemente, también lo había olvidado. Asintió e instó a Suki y a Sokka para que buscaran a Toph.

-Haru, lamento que tengamos que irnos tan pronto –se disculpó Aang, repentinamente, sacando a Haru de sus divagaciones-. Perdimos totalmente un barco hacia la Nación del Fuego. Si no partimos con Appa ahora, no llegaremos a tiempo para la celebración del Señor del Fuego.

-Cientos de líderes de todo el mundo van a estar ahí –añadió efusivamente Katara-. Y todos quieren ver a Aang allí.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Haru –le agradeció Aang-. Vamos, Katara. Tenemos que agradecerles a los padres de Haru y ponernos en camino.

Katara asintió y se corrió, mientras Aang iba a buscar a los padres de Haru. Los dos estaban de vuelta solos y Katara lo miró. Adelantándose, tomo su mano y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

-Eres un buen chico, Haru. Gracias por todo.

El sonrió como respuesta.

-Buen viaje, Katara –la maestra agua soltó su mano e inclinó su cabeza antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. Su expresión se entristeció y la sonrisa abandonó su rostro. Parte de él no lo podía creer, pero la otra parte se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Katara de la Tribu Agua estaba enamorada del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

* * *

A/N: simplemente una actualización rápida. Este fue un capitulo bastante aburrido de transición, pero al menos Haru fue rechazado como debía. Estaré ocupada esta semana que viene con los planes para los próximos fines de semana, pero trataré de actualizar cuando pueda. ¡Gracias por su paciencia y por leer!

_N/T: Yo tampoco sé que pasó, sólo sé que terminé este Cáp., en un día y lo estoy subiendo. :) Genial, ¿no? Cualquier aviso, avisen. Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Vieron lo que lograron. Jaja, yo les dije son re levantadores de ánimo. :P _

_Cariños especiales para:_ **carita feliz** _(¡Sos el mismo carita feliz de las otras veces? Jaja, si sos... muchos mails tenes! (?) y si no, oops te confundí. Seas quien seas, HOLA! Ey, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y yo tampoco puedo esperar para eso... aunque den rabia y se resistan a encontrarse, xP Ey, una respuesta la autora tiene el fic terminado y son 25 largos capítulos pero que bien merecen la pena. Y te recomiendo también Dancing in the Dark, un Blutara y Zutara xP (que al fin y al cabo, vendría ser lo mismo aunque diferente) y podes encontrarla a la autora dentro de mis favoritos :)Un beso, que estés bien :D! ah, tu correo no me funco. ),_ **Azrasel**_ (de nada! de donde me suena tu nombre? un beso y muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr!) a_ **Honey-sempai**_, a_ **GeminiIlion**_, a _**CyllanSDT**_ y a _**kyaia**_ (wow, de un jalón? Jaja, qe buenos ojos xP Que estés bien bonita, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. :)) ah, un beso también para _**kakki-chan** _que agregó la historia a favoritos ¡y a mi también! O.O! Jaja, besos para todos._

_ (1)Gracias kyaia y CyllanSDT por su ayuda, gracias gracias._

_Edito:25/12/08 (Feliz Navidad!)_


	10. Capítulo X

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Diez**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Zuko daba vueltas por el patio decorado, apreciando en silencio la transformación de un patio de concreto rn un salón de baile a cielo abierto. Delante de él, su Tío le señalaba los pequeños detalles, pero Zuko no estaba poniendo atención. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en que, en pocas horas, la estaría viendo de nuevo… en ese mismo patio.

Había linternas colgando y exuberante vegetación agregando color al rojo de fondo. Habían levantado unas altas lámparas para iluminar el área para la noche de la festividad. Esparcidas por los alrededores, estaban unas pequeñas mesas redondas, dejando el centro libre para los bailarines. Iroh se anotó un punto al contratar músicos de todas las naciones. El Rey Bumi había enviado sus trovadores personales.

Artistas de circo habían sido invitados para entretener a los niños de los estimados invitados y para ellos habían hecho una arena en una de las esquinas del patio. En cualquier momento, al menos dos bandas se presentarían. Una para los bailarines y la otra en la zona de comidas para regalarles una serenata mientras comían. Domadores de animales del Reino Tierra habían llegado unos días antes para presentar animales exóticos, generalmente pájaros coloridos, monos y lagartos.

Las Guerreras Kyoshi estarían entreteniendo a los asistentes, ellas habían llegado temprano ese mismo día. Su líder llegaría con el Avatar, sin embargo rodavía no habían tenido noticias suyas.

-… ¡Y luego pensé que inundar temporalmente el área para hacer una laguna era una brillante idea! –exclamó Iroh alegremente guiando a Zuko por uno de los senderos de piedra. Zuko salió de su trance y parpadeó.

-Espera… ¿Qué inundaste? –Iroh sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho y señaló con sus manos el suelo bajo sus pies. Habías dos superficies cuadradas hundidas, que dejaban libre el centro del patio que había usado para pelear. Sin embargo, ahora estaban llenas de agua limpia, salpicadas con hojas de nenúfar y…

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-¿Esos son _koi_? –se alejó un poco del camino-. ¿Dónde conseguiste esos peces?

-De los jardines sur –respondió Iroh-. No te preocupes, los devolveremos ni bien termine la fiesta –Zuko se frotó la frente.

-¡General Iroh! –Gritó una voz-. ¡La Tribu Agua del Sur acaba de llegar! –anunció un secretario mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y entraba al patio. Frenó de golpe y se inclinó respetuosamente al llegar ante ellos.

-¡Ah! Debería ir a saludarlos –sonrió Iroh. Se volvió para mirar a su sobrino-. Zuko, deberías ir a cambiarte.

-La celebración no comenzará hasta dentro de seis horas…

-Si, pero tienes que peinarte y ponerte la nueva túnica que te compre –insistió Iroh.

Zuko bufó, pero asintió. Mientras Iroh jugase al anfitrión con los recién llegados tomando su lugar, estaba bien. Aunque, una parte de él quería saludar personalmente a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Sacudiendo la cabeza, camino en la dirección contraria a la que tomó su Tío. No esperaba con ninguna ansiedad la hora de ponerse otra calurosa túnica. Especialmente cuando estuviese rodeado de gente y calor corporal.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oyó a alguien gritando su nombre. Familiarmente.

-Zuko, Zuko, ¡hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -La voz era femenina, enérgica y alegre. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando una joven artista de circo, vestida de rosa y de cabello castaño saltaba hacia él, con los brazos extendidos

-Hola, Ty... –se encogió cuando la muchacha le dio un aplastante abrazo- Lee.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos! –vociferó Ty Lee soltándolo-. ¡Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí!

-Escuché cosas buenas sobre tu circo –aseveró Zuko-. Tendremos muchos niños esta noche. Quería que tuvieran algo para mirar.

-Oh, no te preocupes, trajimos algunos animales con nosotros –le aseguró Ty Lee-. ¡Y acabo de empezar una rutina nueva! Tienes que venir a verla ¿lo prometes?

-… Seguro…

-¡Por cierto, oí que Mai también está aquí! –clamó ella entusiasmada-. Fui a su casa cuando llegamos a la ciudad, pero sus padres dijeron que estaba aquí, estudiando, pero que estará en la celebración. ¿La has visto por ahí?

Zuko asintió.

-Ella forma parte de un programa para aprender sobre nuestra cultura, pero no la he visto últimamente –le explicó. Hizo un paso para atrás antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando-. Fue agradable verte de nuevo. Probablemente quieras regresar y ponerte a practicar. ¡Estoy ansioso por ver tu presentación!

La joven artista simplemente sonrió y lo despidió con la mano.

-¡Gracias de nuevo por recibirnos, Zuko! –Ty Lee sacudió la mano e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para después echar a correr hacia su compañía circense que se estaba acomodando. El joven Señor del Fuego soltó un profundo suspiro. También lo había abrazado cuando la había perdonado. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y marchó hacia su cuarto.

Solo unas pocas horas más… y la vería de nuevo…

-El último barco proveniente del Reino Tierra ya llegó –oyó decir a alguien. Echó un fugaz vistazo a uno de los pasillos, al pasar. Reconoció a unas de las chicas de Kyoshi sin el uniforme hablando entre ellas-. Suki tampoco estaba en este.

-¿Y los otros? ¿Sokka? ¿Katara? –preguntó otra chica.

Zuko se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y quedó estático. Retrocedió unos pasos y estiró el cuello para oír mejor la conversación.

-Verifiqué la lista de pasajeros. Si tomaron un barco, no llegarán hasta mañana.

Se le cayó el alma hasta los pies. ¿Estaban hablando en serio? ¿Katara se iba a perder su celebración? Inconscientemente, se puso la mano sobre el estómago y lo presionó para detener la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer. Había estado esperando esta noche solo para verla. Ella había dicho que vendría.

Apretó los puños a los lados y arrugó los ojos. Se habían demorado en el Reino Tierra… con ese muchacho. Aún no sabía su nombre, pero la simple idea de imaginar a Katara pasando tiempo con otro hombre, lo enfurecía y frustraba. ¿Había estado tan ocupada con su misión el Reino Tierra que se había olvidado de él? Apretando los dientes, Zuko completó la distancia que lo separaba de su habitación, detestando completamente la idea de asistir a su propia celebración ahora que se había enterado que ella no estaría.

Ni bien dejó el lugar, una de las Guerreras Kyoshi chasqueó los dedos y su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No puedo creer que lo olvidé! El Avatar Aang venía con ellos. ¡Probablemente estén viniendo en el bisonte!

* * *

-¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo? –Tartamudeó Katara mientras sobrevolaban el océano-. ¡Dije que estaríamos allí! ¡Y todos no están esperando!

-Katara, cálmate –le pidió Sokka, echado sobre la espalda de Appa-. Llegaremos a tiempo.

-Probablemente, incluso tengamos tiempo para prepararnos –le aseguró Suki, acostado junto a Sokka. Toph estaba al otro lado y los tres miraban las nubes pasar mientras volaban. Aang estaba sentado en la cabeza de Appa y Momo repanchigado debajo de la cabeza de Sokka.

-¿Prepararnos? –Repitió Katara, dándose la vuelta-. ¿Qué _quieres decir_ con prepararnos?

-Bueno, no podemos simplemente aparecer en la fiesta vestidos así –rió Suki-. Quiero decir, hemos estado viajando por días.

-Sí, no olemos exactamente como un campo de flores –agregó Toph.

-Pero... no tenemos una muda extra –indicó Katara tontamente-. Todo lo que tengo son mis ropas de la Tribu Agua –sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a las otras dos chicas, sintiéndose traicionada de repente-. ¿Ustedes empacaron vestidos?

-No, no... –suspiró Suki-. Me presentaré con las otras guerreras esta noche, así que ellas trajeron mi uniforme.

Katara parpadeó hacia la otra chica.

-¿Toph?

La morena resopló.

-Mis padres están invitados y ellos llevan mi vestido.

-¿Sokka?

-Soy un chico. No necesito un vestido –Sonrió Sokka.

-Por si acaso, les dije a las chicas que trajeran un uniforme extra para ti –Suki sonrió con suficiencia. Y la sonrisa de Sokka se desvaneció.

Katara empezó a tamborilear la silla con los dedos.

-¿Aang?

-Soy el Avatar –anunció Aang-. ¡Esperan verme vestido así! –Katara gruñó.

-¿Así que soy la única sin un vestido? –preguntó ahogadamente.

-Parece que… sí –Sokka se encogió de hombros-. No sé porque no le dijiste a papá. Él y Gran-Gran iban a venir y podrían haberte traído algo.

Katara los miró sin expresión. Repentinamente, sacudió los brazos en el aire.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Todas y cada una de las personas más importantes de todas las naciones van a estar ahí esta noche y… y… ¡yo ni siquiera tengo un regalo! –observó casi a los gritos. Se volvió a sus amigos-. ¿Ustedes le llevan algo?

-¡La presentación! –chilló Suki.

-Padres llevar algo –añadió Toph.

-No me agrada –Sokka se encogió de hombro. Se oyó un golpe y se fricó el brazo-. ¿Qué? El tipo besó a mi hermana. ¿Qué quieres que le haga ¿Una fiesta?

Katara se dirigió ahora al Avatar.

-Aang ¡dime que no soy la única que no lleva nada!

Frente a ella, el Avatar se encorvó vergonzosamente.

-En realidad…

A Katara se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿También le llevas algo?

-Yo… le estoy entregando algo –sonrió Aang, abiertamente-. Pero no te preocupes; ¡estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz solo con verte!

Se oyó un ruido sordo y Katara se tiró sobre la silla de montar. Con los ojos fijos en el cielo, en las nubes que pasaban. No solo se presentaría con ropa inapropiada, sino que también iría sin ningún tipo de regalo para el líder de la Nación del Fuego. Y no era como que pudiera comprarle algo que se aproximara siquiera a las cosas grandiosas que recibiría esa noche.

-Katara –llamó Sokka a su lado. Volvió perezosamente la cabeza hacia su hermano y lo encontró mirando el cielo-. No te preocupes… -afirmó suavemente-. Aang tiene razón. Se pondrá feliz solo con verte –Katara sintió una mano cálida agarrar la suya y darle un apretón tranquilizador. Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sokka.

-Aja… -asintió y soltó su mano, asintiendo levemente-. Suki me hizo decir eso –otro golpe se escuchó-. Ouch.

* * *

Zuko inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, tratando de controlar su frustración con el sastre mientras lo tenía con los brazos extendidos, ultimando los detalles de su túnica.

-No entiendo porque necesito una túnica _nueva _–estaba que echaba chispas. Delante de él, Iroh lo estudiaba atentamente, admirando como su buen gusto en ropas se reflejaba en su sobrino.

-¡Bueno, no puedes ponerte ropa que has usado cien veces en tu celebración de cumpleaños! –replicó Iroh. Asintió su cabeza, aprobadoramente-. ¡Además, tengo un excelente gusto en ropa!

Zuko se miró en el espejo del costado y fulminó su reflejo. Habían atado su cabello en una cola alta que dejaba caer el resto de su pelo alrededor de su cabeza. La corona del Señor del Fuego sostenía la cola. Su nueva túnica tenía muchas capas, era gruesa, roja con dorado y con detalles en negros sin olvidar los volados en blanco que salían del cuello y del puño de las mangas. Ni siquiera se podía ver los pies.

-No cuestiono tu buen gusto… -masculló Zuko. _Aunque, esto es un poco demasiado y te voy prohibir las salidas al mercados por los próximos meses._

-Luce perfecto, mi señor –aseguró el sastre inclinando la cabeza y retrocediendo-. El color resalta sus ojos.

-Grandioso –Zuko frunció el ceño. Iroh despachó al sastre y cuando se fue, se volvió para mirar a Zuko.

-¿Por qué no estás más animado? –Inquirió Iroh-. ¡Has estado esperando con ansias este dia!. ¡Todo el mundo ha venido a celebrar contigo!

Zuko simplemente tiró de las mangas y enfrentó la mirada de su tío.

-No todo el mundo –soltó. Iroh arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-Estoy hablando de Ka… -rápidamente cerró la boca con un ruido seco. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente-. El Avatar y sus amigos aún no han llegado –anunció, tan calmo como pudo.

-¡Pero la fiesta ni siquiera ha empezado! –Porfió Iroh-. Aún hay tiempo.

-A menos que puedas retrasar la fiesta hasta mañana, no hay –Zuko volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Zuko… no entiendo.

-Escuché una conversación de las Guerreras Kyoshi –confesó finalmente el Señor del Fuego-. Dijeron que el último de los barcos que venía del Reino Tierra ya había arribado y que _ellos_ no venían en él.

Iroh parpadeó.

-¿Era eso? ¿Nada más?

-¿Nada más? –escupió Zuko. Arrugó el entrecejo, enfadado y negó con la cabeza. ¡Ella era a quien estaba esperando ansiosamente ver toda la noche! ¡Y ella no iba a estar!-. Olvídalo. ¡Vamos y acabemos con esto de una vez!

-Zuko, no has pensado que…

-Ahórratelo, Tío –rugió Zuko caminando hacia las puertas. Las abrió de un tirón y salió de sus recamaras privadas-. No me tienes que convencer de nada. Iré y saludaré a los invitados.

Iroh suspiró cansinamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… si no quieres oír… -murmuró tranquilo. Ahogó una risita. ¿Acaso su sobrino no se acordaba del medio de transporte favorito del Avatar?

* * *

-¡Llegamos tarde!. ¡Completamente tarde! –vociferaba Katara, volando sobre la Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Debajo de ellos, las calles estaban alumbradas con linternas para celebrar el cumpleaños del Señor del Fuego. Podía ver a las personas ahí abajo, celebrando, y sabía que la celebración detrás de los muros del palacio, probablemente, ya estuviera en proceso.

-Cálmate –suspiró Sokka-. Has estado en pánico todo el día...

-¡Y con razón! –replicó Katara.

-Guau… miren a esa gente… -musitó Suki mirando por el borde de la silla. Katara soltó un jadeo y gateó hasta un costado. En el palacio, una multitud de gente estaba entrando en el patio principal. Las linternas colmaban la zona y la música podía escucharse elevando en el aire.

-¡Ya empezó! –Gritó ahogadamente Katara-. ¡Y aún no hemos aterrizado!

-Pero al menos no nos la perdimos –sugirió Sokka. Katara lo miró con el ceño fruncido, enfadada-. ¿Qué? No nos la perdimos.

-Bien, chicos estaremos aterrizando cerca de los establos en el patio este –anunció Aang-. Llévanos abajo, Appa.

La bestia gruñó quedamente y empezó su descenso. Katara se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa mientras Aang dirigía al bisonte de diez toneladas al patio abierto. Podía ver a los guardias haciéndole señas con las banderas. Cuidadosamente, Appa aterrizó en el centro y varios guardias se acercaron para recibirlos.

-¡Avatar, bienvenido de vuelta a la Nación del Fuego! –exclamó uno de ellos con una grave reverencia.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta –respondió Aang bajando de un salto. Los otros bajaron deslizándose-. ¿Ya ha empezado?

-Sí, Avatar Aang –contestó otro guardia-. Iré a informarle al General Iroh de su llegada.

-¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentran las Guerreras Kyoshi? –le preguntó Suki a uno de ellos.

-Y yo necesito encontrar a mis padres –advirtió Toph.

-Podemos llevarlas hasta allí –aseguró otro guardia-. Shuu, lleva a la bestia espiritual del Avatar a los establos y dale de comer.

-¡Sí, señor! –obedeció el guardia y tomó las riendas de Appa.

-¡Te veremos luego, chico! –Se despidió Aang-. Tengo que ir al patio principal.

-Por supuesto, Avatar Aang, pero ¿no preferirías alistarse antes?... si no le molesta que pregunte.

Aang arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué hay de malo con lo que estoy usando?

-Katara, vamos –apuró Suki mientras ella y Toph se alejaban detrás de un guardia-. Puedes venir y refrescarte con nosotras en el cuarto de las Guerreras Kyoshi.

-¡Nos vemos, chicos! –saludó Toph.

Sokka le devolvió el saludo y se volvió a Aang.

-Bueno, me voy a ver que clase de comida trajeron esta vez…

-¡Sokka, tú vas con Aang y al menos ponte ropa limpia! –Mandó Katara-. ¡No quiero que avergüences a la tribu con ese extraño olor!

-¿Qué olor?

-Avatar Aang, Maestro Sokka, síganme por favor –un guardia inclinó su cabeza ante ellos-. Los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Avatar Aang, allí hay preparada una muda de ropa limpia.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –Aang sonrió y le hizo señas a Sokka para que lo siguiera.

-Ey, Aang… Yo no apesto ¿verdad?

* * *

-Rey Bumi, gracias por venir –Zuko inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza mientras que el anciano y _ligeramente_ loco rey del Reino Tierra sonreía ampliamente.

-¡No tienes que inclinarte! –Rió Bumi adelantándose y dándole un gran abrazo-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zuko!. ¡Espero que te gusten los dulces de piedra! ¡Porque traje un buque lleno! –rió a carcajadas, palmeándole la espalda al joven Señor del Fuego y apartándose.

Zuko trató de no encogerse de vergüenza.

-Me encantan… gracias.

-Ah... me alegra ver que mis guardias te sirven –observó Bumi mirando a las muros circundantes. Varios soldados del Reino Tierra caminaban por los alrededores, de vez en cuando, deteniéndose junto a soldados de la Nación del Fuego-. ¡Espero que disfrutes mis juglares!

-Estoy seguro que son geniales, Rey Bumi. Gracias –el anciano volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras se alejaba, saludando a alguien a los gritos. Zuko suspiró profundamente.

-Señor Zuko, estos son Kana y Hakoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur –presentó el secretario que estaba a su lado. Zuko se enderezó inmediatamente ante la mención del padre de Katara e inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias por venir –empezó Zuko.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Señor Zuko –Hakoda hizo una reverencia-. Es un honor estar aquí.

-Tiene un bonito palacio, joven Señor del Fuego –comentó Kana admirando el lugar-. La laguna fue un toque muy lindo.

Zuko sonrió ligeramente.

-Usted debe ser la abuela de Katara y Sokka… recuerdo haberla visto la primera vez que fui al Polo Sur –su sonrisa se desvaneció e inclinó gravemente su cabeza, disculpándose-. Perdóneme por haber sido tan rudo aquella vez.

Kana rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez. Déjame decirte, las ropas del Señor del Fuego te sientan mucho mejor que las de soldado –le dijo. Le echó un vistazo a su cabeza, con aire crítico-. Te ves mucho mejor con cabello, también.

A su lado, el secretario luchaba internamente por no reír y Zuko parpadeó varias veces.

-Ah… vamos, Gran-Gran –Hakoda rió nervioso. Como si nada, apartó a la anciana-. El Señor del Fuego tiene más gente que saludar.

-No me apures, puedo andar yo sola –porfió Gran-Gran.

Zuko suspiró y prosiguió con el siguiente grupo.

-El Jefe Arnook de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Detrás de él, Iroh hablaba con uno de los invitados cuando uno de los guardias le dio un golpecito en el hombro. El viejo general se inclinó sobre él y escuchó lo que tenía que decirle antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Clavó su mirada en la espalda de su sobrino. Riendo para sí, contento, buscó entre la multitud a una persona en particular. Sobre encontrarla, se disculpó y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Kana! –llamó acercándose a la anciana, todavía con la enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-General Iroh, otra vez muchas gracias por enviar a alguien para que nos recogiera del puerto –reparó Kana mientras el se ponía a su lado-. Mis pies le están muy agradecidos.

Iroh se rió y asintió.

-Fue un placer. Cualquier cosa por una invitada –le aseguró. Se inclinó, oteó el alrededor y se acercó un poco más-. Y hablando de invitadas, creo que la más honrada ha llegado.

Kana agrandó los ojos.

-Ya veo… ¿y dónde está nuestra invitada más honrada?

-El guardia dijo que la escoltaron a la habitación donde las Guerreras Kyoshi se están preparando. Creo que fue con la líder –le informó Iroh.

Kana cabeceó.

-Excelente, le llevaré su vestido entonces.

-Gracias, Kana. Tu presentimiento es asombroso –Iroh inclinó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí –reconoció Kana. Y anduvo hacia su yerno-. Hakoda. Regresaré en un momento. Sosten mi trago –le entregó la copa que tenía antes de alejarse sin más explicaciones.

Hakoda quedó un poco confundido, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando con Bato. La anciana discretamente atravesó la muchedumbre y entró en el edificio. Una vez adentro, se encaminó hacia el ala de huéspedes del palacio.

* * *

-¿Katara? –Suki golpeó la puerta del baño-. Tenemos un uniforme de más. ¿Quieres ponértelo?

-No, está bien –respondió Katara. Estaba sentada en una tina llena de agua, haciendo agua control para limpiarse lo mejor posible. No quería ir al patio apestando como un bisonte volador-. Tengo algunas ropas en mi mochila. Usaré esas.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

-Está bien… -suspiró. Regresó a la habitación donde el resto de las chicas estaban casi listas. Se acomodó la armadura alrededor de la cintura y después, frente al espejo empezó aponerse el maquillaje rojo y blanco.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta y una de las chicas se apresuró en abrir. Se rió tontamente mientras se hacía un lado y le dejaba paso a una anciana.

-Suki… ¡mira! –suspiró una de sus compañeras.

Su líder se volvió y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Gran-Gran cargaba un paquete que se veía bastante pesado, envuelto en piel de animal. Una de las muchachas se lo quitó de las manos y lo puso sobre una de las camas.

-Gran-Gran… -empezó Suki, pero la anciana se llevó un dedo a los labios, silenciándola.

-Es una sorpresa –susurró con voz queda.

Suki agrandó los ojos y miró la puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual Katara todavía se estaba bañando. Después sonrió y miró con interés a la mujer que desenvolvía el paquete. Sacó la piel de foca, develando una rica tela azul oscura con pieles.

Las demás chicas se detuvieron cuando vieron a la abuela de Katara desdoblar las ropas de la Tribu Agua. El vestido consistía en un saco largo contorneado con suave piel blanca. La tela del interior era una versión más elaborada de la ropa que Katara usaba normalmente y estaba finamente bordada. Gran-Gran sacó una pequeña bolsa del paquete y la abrió. Varias piedras azules, joyas, rodaron sobre el vestido.

Suki rió.

_No puedo esperar a que Katara vea todo esto. _

Adentro del baño, Katara deshacía su peinado y se mojaba la cabeza en el agua. Pasaba los dedos por su pelo trenzado, intentando alisarlo. Estiró la mano y agarró una botella de vidrio. La destapó y vertió un poco del líquido fragante en sus manos antes de poner la botella en su lugar y desparramar el liquido por su cuerpo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Le decía que se apresurara, cuanto antes estuviera lista, antes podía verlo otra vez. Sacó la cabeza del agua y dejó que las burbujas de jabón cayeran en su cuerpo. Repentinamente, su corazón se encogió en su pecho. No se habían visto por meses... ¿había cambiado algo?

Un pequeño dolor se esparció por su cuerpo y se llevó una mano al pecho. No se habían despedido en los mejores términos. Un beso fugaz no es una promesa de futuro. No había oído nada de él, a excepción de la carta de Iroh y se preguntaba si algo cambió. ¿Sería que había alguien más? Se le heló la sangre en las venas ante la simple idea.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había volado como loca un océano y ahora estaba sentada en una tina llena de agua, tratando de prepararse para él. ¿Y si todo era en vano? Miles de posibles escenarios invadieron su mente, pero solo sacó en claro algo.

Saludaría a Zuko con una inclinación de cabeza. Sus miradas se encontrarían, intercambiarían una conversación amable, y después no lo vería por el resto de la noche. Cientos de invitados eran más importantes que ella; y él, sin remordimientos, pasaría más tiempo hablando con ellos. Estar junto a él no era su lugar. Se le cayó el alma a los pies ante la inutilidad de todo. ¿Había viajado miles de kilómetros solo para verlo unos segundos?

Había estado tan emocionada. Con cada segundo que pasaba, casi podía verlo. Podía oír su voz llamándola y ella quería estar con él. Pero ahora que estaba allí, en el Palacio del Fuego… su hogar, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido esperar algo más. Zuko era un hombre importante. Ella solo era una maestra agua de una tribu en el Polo Sur.

Dejó caer las manos a los costados y permaneció sentada, paralizada. Se suponía que eran amigos. ¿Cómo podía soñar con algo más? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse agua y los cerró.

_No pienses en eso, Katara… solo anda y velo. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer... es todo a lo que viniste hacer_.

Incluso aunque lo pensaba, sabía que era una mentira.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta.

-¿Katara? –Llamó de nuevo Suki-. ¿Ya estás lista? Estamos por salir ya.

-¡Casi estoy! –contestó Katara. Sacudió la cabeza y bruscamente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se enjuagó el pelo con agua control. Se paró en la tina y se concentró en secarse el resto del cuerpo.

-¡Apresúrate o te perderás todo! –Rió Suki.

Tan pronto su cabello y torso estuvieron considerablemente secos, salió de la tina y agarró una toalla. Empezó a secarse con ella y miró alrededor. Había olvidado su muda extra al otro lado de la puerta. Negando con la cabeza, inspiró profundamente para calmarse. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que se veía bien, antes de envolverse con la toalla.

Katara abrió la puerta y salió, todavía con la toalla. Lo primero que vio, fue una figura azul que parecía desentonar dentro del mar rojo y verde de las muchachas de Kyoshi. Agrandó los ojos cuando un rostro curtido por el sol le sonrió.

-¿Gran-Gran? –jadeó. Una verdadera sonrisa iluminó su cara-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gran-Gran?

-Me invitaron –le contestó la mujer suavemente-. Estás retrasada, sabes.

-Lo siento –murmuró Katara y rápidamente cruzó la habitación para abrazar a su abuela-. ¿Cómo supiste qué estaba aquí?

-Un pajarito que bebe té me lo dijo –replicó Gran-Gran. Apartó a su nieta y la llevó hasta la cama-. Te traje algo para que te pongas.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos.

-Gran-Gran… -Katara no pudo completar la frase.

-Hecho en la Tribu Agua del Norte –le explicó con orgullo-. Ya no hacen vestidos así.

-Es el vestido de bodas de tu abuela –le contó Suki. Katara se giró y vio a todas las chicas sonriéndole-. Nunca vi algo así.

-Debes prepararte, Katara –le dijo una de las muchachas con timidez-. No quieres dejarlo esperando.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y apartó la mirada.

-¿Estuvieron hablando sobre…?

-¡Vamos, chicas! –Exclamó Suki-. ¡Dejemos que Katara se cambie! ¡Espero buenos resultados, Gran-Gran! –se despidió Suki descaradamente, apurando a sus compañeras a salir.

-¡Ey, aguarda un segundo! –la puerta se cerró y Katara quedó parada inmóvil.

-Bueno… -dijo Gran-Gran levantando un cepillo-. Empecemos.

* * *

-¡Guau! –un grupo de niños aplaudió a la acróbata que se balanceaba en la cuerda floja mientras hacía una serie de saltos mortales hacia atrás.

-Sí, mi hija ama el circo –Zuko reconoció la voz del padre de Ty Lee entre la muchedumbre y lo descubrió junto a su esposa mirando orgullosamente a su pequeña bola de energía asombrar a los niños. Zuko se acordó de los sucesos de años anteriores, cuando su padre había tenido un ataque porque su hija quería unirse al circo. Cuando amenazó con casarla, al otro día, desapareció sin rastro.

Ahora la joven de rosa hacía alarde su equilibrio y flexibilidad delante de la multitud y sus padres presumían de ello. Tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras permanecía de pie detrás de las hileras de niños y del Rey Bumi. Ty Lee saltó de la cuerda floja, aterrizando graciosamente ante los niños haciendo una reverencia. Niños y adultos aplaudieron. Zuko también le dio una cabeceada aprobadora antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Mai! ¡Me viste! ¿Me viste? –volvió apenas su cabeza para ver a la gimnasta abrazar a una joven noble con cara de aburrida.

-Estuviste genial, Ty Lee –aseveró con poco entusiasmo-. No sabía que ibas a venir a presentarte.

-¡Oh, yo también me sorprendí!. ¡Pero luego me dijeron que Zuko había pedido que alguien del circo viniera a exhibirse y pedí venir con ellos! –explicó Ty Lee-. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

Zuko se encogió, sabiendo que lo habían visto. Un segundo más tarde, Ty Lee se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa acompañada por Mai. Las saludó con una sútil inclinación de su cabeza.

-Ty Lee, excelente presentación. Mai, es bueno verte.

Ty Lee esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Te ves muy bien, Zuko! Linda ropa ¿Es nueva?

-Sí –asintió Zuko-. Y gracias.

-Debo reconocer que tiene razón –dijo Mai quedamente, desviando la mirada tímidamente-. Son túnicas muy finas, Señor Zuko.

-Gracias –respondió. Vaciló un momento antes de continuar-. Por cierto, Mai. Examine tu propuesta para fundar escuelas vocacionales. Tiene muchas cualidades –la expresión de Mai no cambió de la de aburrimiento, pero un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Señor Zuko –le hizo una solemne reverencia.

-¡Guau, Mai! ¡Presentaste una propuesta! ¡Eres buena en esto! –vociferó Ty Lee, orgullosa abrazando a su amiga una vez más.

Zuko volvió a saludarlas con la cabeza.

-Espero que disfruten la velada, señoritas –ambas se inclinaron respetuosamente, permitiendo a Zuko alejarse.

Soltó un profundo suspiro mientras caminaba por el patio, tratando de evitar a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con él. Acababa de pasar la primera hora saludando a todos los invitados importantes. Mientras todos empezaban a acomodarse, unas cuantas personas se le acercaron. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero el protocolo insistía que lo hiciera. Paso unos minutos aquí y allá conversando casualmente con aquellos que eran en verdad importantes, como los dignatarios del Reino Tierra.

Había evitado a cualquiera de las chicas que había echado del sistema luego de que las presentaciones fueron hechas. Pero aún así, varios nobles se le habían acercado para presentarle sus hijas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, pasó junto a una de las bandas que tocaba una balada del Reino Tierra. Docenas de personas estaban cerca de la pista, mirando a las parejas del Reino Tierra bailar al ritmo de la música.

De vez en cuando, algunas de las parejas se separarían y animarían a la gente de la Nación del Fuego o de las Tribus Agua para que se les unieran. Incluso vio al malhumorado de la Tribu Agua siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile. Sonrió con suficiencia. El maestro de agua control de Katara era un tronco.

-¡Zuko! –el joven Señor del Fuego se giró justo cuando su Tío salía de entre la multitud. Parecía sin aliento, pero tenía las mejillas coloradas-. ¿Ya bailaste? Debes bailar antes de que la banda tome un descanso.

Zuko sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Tío. Está bien. En serio.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Iroh-. No debes tener vergüenza si no sabes bailar...

-Yo sé bailar –declaró Zuko con firmeza. Había tomado clases de baile mientras aprendía a ser un buen Príncipe cuando era un niño-. Es sólo que no quiero.

-Si tú lo dices... –suspiró Iroh-. Te estás perdiendo la diversión –repentinamente, la música se acabó y Iroh hizo un puchero-. Justo estaba a punto de regresar...

-¡Presentándose por primera vez en la Nación del Fuego –anunció un hombro al mismo tiempo que la pista de baile se despejaba-, las jóvenes de la Isla de los Guerreros Kyoshi!

Una serie de aplausos sonaron alrededor de la pista mientras varias chicas ocupaban sus lugares.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –Exclamó Suki poniéndose al frente de las demás-. ¡En nombre de la Isla de Kyoshi, queremos desearle al Señor del Fuego un alegre cumpleaños! –todos aplaudieron de nuevo y buscaron a Zuko.

Iroh, como si nada, empujó y pinchó a Zuko hacia delante hasta quedó en el borde de la pista. Fulminó a su Tío con la mirada antes de enderezarse y cabecear reconociendo a las guerreras. La banda hizo sonar los tambores y las muchachas abrieron sus abanicos.

-Ah… Suki está aquí –dijo alguien a su izquierda. Zuko levantó la mirada y vio a Hakoda hablando con Arnook-. Eso significa que Katara y los demás ya han llegado.

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Katara estaba ahí? ¿En el palacio? ¿_Dónde_? Empezó a escudriñar la multitud con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada figura azul deseando que fuera ella.

-Es una pena que no se presente con ellas esta noche –respondió Arnook al otro hombre-. Escuché que Katara es un miembro honorario de las Guerreras Kyoshi

¿Cuando pasó eso? La mente de Zuko era un remolino. Se fijo en las chicas de nuevo, instantáneamente imaginando a Katara vestida con el uniforme verde de guerrera, sosteniendo los abanicos de metal y con su bronceado rostro pintado de blanco. Casi podía verla moverse con pasos fluidos y gráciles, con los ojos concentrados en sus elegantes movimientos como cuando hacia agua control. Levantó la mano y tiró del cuello de su túnica. De repente, hacía un poco de calor.

-¡Mira, ahí está!

Zuko agrandó los ojos.

-El Avatar…

Se dio la vuelta y vio al muchacho con la flecha tatuada en la calva entrando en el patio, abriéndose camino hacia él. Les echó un último vistazo a las guerreras antes de meterse dentro de la muchedumbre para tratar de encontrarse con Aang.

-¡Zuko! –parló Aang alegremente, saludándolo-. ¡Gracias por invitarnos!

_Como si hubiera podido no hacerlo…_ pensó Zuko secamente.

-Avatar...

-Está bien, Zuko. Puedes llamarme Aang –le aseguró el monje mientras el lémur que tenía en el hombro chillaba.

Zuko suspiró amargamente.

-Aang… bienvenido a mi celebración.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos! –Repitió Aang-. ¿No es así, Sokka?

Zuko miró por encima del hombro del Avatar y vio al joven Guerrero de la Tribu Agua casualmente parado detrás de él.

-Sí, como sea.

El Señor del Fuego arqueó una ceja. Aparentemente, Sokka no había olvidado haber visto el beso de Katara y de Zuko en jardín.

-Sokka –empezó Zuko con cautela-. ¿Sobre lo que pasó…?

-¡No pasó nada! –Le interrumpió Sokka, obviamente cerrándose en la negación-. Ahora, si me disculpas, ¡voy a ver la presentación de _mi novia_! –le hizo un desaire a Zuko y pasó de largo.

Zuko arrugó los ojos y acribilló con la mirada la nuca de Sokka. Si no fuera el idiota hermano de Katara…

-Gracias por las ropas, Zuko. Me alegra tener otra muda –sonrió el joven Avatar. Zuko asintió.

-Mi Tío lo sugirió.

-Ya veo… entonces…. –añadió Aang como si nada-. ¿Pasándola bien?

-Apenas –Zuko frunció el ceño. Quería que Aang le dijera que sí; que Katara realmente estaba allí y que estaba por ir a saludarlo.

-Mmm… -prosiguió Aang, tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio que Zuko estaba dejando prolongar entre ellos-. Eh… ¿recibiste buenos regalos?

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-No tienes que quedarte aquí y hablarme

-Oh, bien… -Aang soltó un suspiro de alivio. Rápidamente agrandó los ojos-. Digo… ¡no es que no quiera hacerlo! Mmm… -Aang arrugó la nariz un poquito-. ¿Katara está aquí? –sugirió.

Vio un pequeñísimo destello de emoción en los ojos de Zuko.

-Está bien –Zuko tosió ligeramente y se volvió, obligándose a ocultar la enorme alegría que sentía al oír que ella realmente estaba ahí… y _no_ en el Reino Tierra con otro hombre. Rápidamente apartó ese último pensamiento-. ¿No está contigo?

-Nah, ya sabes como son las chicas –Aang se encogió de hombros-. La arrastraron para que se cambiara y esas cosas.

_Así que se está preparando para verme…_ una pequeña oleada de orgullo masculino lo atacó ante la idea.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno… te dejaré disfrutar la presentación –le dijo Aang-. Momo y yo vamos a comer algo de fruta y a buscar a Bumi.

-Está en el rincón de los niños mirando el espectáculo de circo –le informó casualmente. Aang sonrió brillantemente.

-Gracias Zuko… ¡Oh! –Replicó Aang antes de girar y ponerse en camino al lugar donde había oído a los niños, y a un genio loco, riendo-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Zuko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Ella había llegado… y se estaba preparando para verlo. Arrugó el entrecejo levemente. Si el último barco había arribado y ellos no estaban en él, cómo… su tren de pensamiento se estrelló contra una pared de ladrillos y tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. ¡El bisonte volador! De sus labios se escapó una risita, incapaz de creer que había podido olvidar a un bisonte de diez toneladas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Veo que saludaste al Avatar –comentó Iroh detrás de él. Zuko se volvió y se encontró con la sonrisa ladina de su Tío. Agrandó los ojos.

-¡Tú sabías! –gritó ahogadamente, acusándolo, el hombre simplemente rió.

-Traté de decírtelo, pero me dijiste que me lo ahorrara –le recordó. Zuko se encogió ligeramente-. ¿Todavía no las has visto?

-No… no vino con Aang y Sokka.

-Bien, entonces no estoy muy retrasado –aseveró Iroh. Se adelantó y le hizo señas para que bajara la cabeza. Zuko estiró el cuello-. No que estás siendo vigilado… incluso aquí. Contrólate cuando veas a Katara.

Zuko por poco le grita. Movió bruscamente su cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –siseó en voz baja. Iroh le dio una mirada cómplice y Zuko gruñó. Tenía que admitirlo, quería tomarla en brazos en el momento en que la viera y escaparse con ella. No iba a hacerlo, pero al menos iba a abrazarla… de la forma más platónica que pudiera.

-Sólo estoy diciendo –Iroh se encogió de hombros-. Me han dicho que estará completamente vestida esta noche –agregó.

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó la cara de Iroh cuando las mejillas de Zuko se colorearon un poco. El joven Señor del Fuego le regaló a su Tío una mirada asesina por poner esa idea en su cabeza mientras su imaginación volaba con imágenes de Katara usando alguna toga de la Nación del Fuego. Tiró del cuello de su túnica una vez más. Estaba haciendo bastante calor de nuevo.

-Tío, te aseguro, que actuaré normalmente sin importar cómo esté vestida –replicó Zuko en voz baja. Iroh simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Repentinamente, algo llamó la atención del viejo General. Miró por encima del hombro de Zuko hacia la pista de baile. Las Guerreras Kyoshi habían terminado su exhibición y estaban mezclándose con los demás invitados mientras la banda empezaba a tocar de nuevo con una vieja balada de la Nación del Fuego. Esta vez, docenas de nobles y oficiales de la Nación del Fuego entraron a la pista con sus compañeras.

Zuko siguió la mirada de su Tío, pero otra cosa llamó su atención. Varias Guerreras Kyoshi estaban rodeando a alguien. Podía ver a Hakoda abriéndose paso para llegar, se inclinó y abrazó a una pequeña figura con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios. Desde dónde estaba, Zuko sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. A los lados, las manos le sudaban y tragaba con dificultad.

Hakoda se apartó y Zuko la vio.

Katara sonrió, alzando la manga de su vestido de pieles blancas. Se sonrojó, avergonzada por todo la atención al mismo tiempo que muchos miembros de la Tribu Agua se acercaban y la saludaban. Su largo cabello castaño no estaba trenzado sino que lo llevaba en un rodete. Sus típicas mechitas enmarcaban su rostro sonriente y su pendiente brillaba a la luz del fuego. Piedras preciosas de color azul estaban prendidas en su cabello, salpicando el mar castaño con pequeños destellos azules.

Zuko soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Su mirada se suavizó ante lo que veía. ¿Así era como se veía una princesa de la Tribu Agua? Porque le sentaba bien… muy bien. La observó voltear la cabeza para saludar a alguien y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron ligeramente y de repente, Zuko se sintió intimidado. Él, el Señor del Fuego, intimidado por una campesina de la Tribu Agua. La mirada de Katara se suavizó y una sonrisa cálida afloró en sus labios. Todo pensamiento coherente escapó por la ventana.

-¡Katara! ¡Wow! ¡Te ves hermosa! –la voz del Avatar se metió dentro de su mundo de fantasía y lo devolvió a la realidad. Con brusquedad giró la cabeza a un lado y vio al Avatar correr hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de él y dirigió su sonrisa a Aang.

_¡Pequeño diablillo! _Zuko maldijo a Aang por haber dicho lo que _él _quería decirle a Katara. Por un momento, estuvo celoso.

Como tonto, Zuko se quedó en su lugar, mirando como todos sus amigos la saludaban. No le gustó la mirada eufórica del Maestro Pakku cuando éste vio a Katara. Oyó algo como "justo como Kana". ¿Pero Kana no era la abuela de Katara? Parecía que su padre la estaba presentando a los miembros de la otra Tribu cuando ella saludó a Toph con la mano.

Apenas reconoció a la petisa maestra tierra con ropa de etiqueta. De no haber sido por su risa característica, hubiera pensado que era una persona completamente diferente. La niña abrazó a Katara y deslizó las manos sobre el saco y las mangas, sintiendo el vestido que no podía ver con sus ojos. Y después su Tío Iroh fue a saludarla.

Zuko se quedó congelado. ¿Su Tío no había estado a su lado? Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que el viejo general lo había abandonado sin previo aviso. Zuko empezó a perjurar contra el anciano mientras veía a Katara abrazarlo y haciéndola sonrojar con sus halagos.

-Katara, quitas el aliento –le aseguró Iroh-. Nunca antes he visto a una mujer de la Tribu Agua tan hermosa como tú.

Katara se ruborizó violentamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias, Iroh.

-Excepto por tu abuela, por supuesto –rió entre dientes, guiñándole el ojo a la anciana. Katara también se rió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es hereditario –rió de nuevo. Katara se rió también, nerviosa y volvió a mirar a Zuko.

Su enorme sonrisa se suavizó al inclinarse sobre Iroh.

-¿Qué le sucede a Zuko?

-¿Mmm? –Iroh se giró y frunció el ceño. Zuko aun estaba donde lo había dejado, parecía molesto por haber sido dejado de lado-. Ah… no te preocupes por él. Solo esta irritado porque pensó que no llegarías a tiempo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Katara sin aliento, dejándose invadir por la esperanza. El viejo General asintió.

-¿Qué estás esperando? –Inquirió Suki, dándole un codazo-. ¡Apúrate y salúdalo antes de que Sokka empiece a jugar al perro guardián!

Katara asintió automáticamente y Iroh la agarró de la mano, escoltándola hasta el Señor del Fuego. Cada paso que daba, creía que su corazón se incendiaba. Empezó a tener calor y podía sentir sus mejillas coloreándose. Iroh miró a su sobrino con complicidad al detenerse delante de él. Le dijo a Katara que volvería en un ratito antes de de alejarse como si nada, dejándolos solos.

-Katara –su corazón se detuvo cuando su voz llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos dorados una vez más. La miraron con atención, tratando de decirle tantas cosas-. _Gracias por venir. _

El alivio colmó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Probablemente había dicho esa frase miles de veces esa noche, pero cuando se las dijo a ella, lo sentía de verdad. Abrió los ojos e inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias por invitarme –sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y contemplaron fijamente. Un millón de palabras intercambiaron mientras permanecían en silencio.

-El… el vestido –empezó. Se avergonzó por lo patético que había sonado-. ¿Es nuevo?

_¿Es nuevo? ¿Eres estúpido? _

-En realidad, era el vestido de boda de Gran-Gran –le contó sonriendo ampliamente-. Me lo trajo para que lo usara esta noche.

-Entonces debo agradecerle por haberlo previsto –Zuko tenía ganas de abofetearse. No podía creer que acabara de decir eso. La sonrisa de Katara se ensanchó y rió, divertida.

-Le diré que dijiste eso –aseguró-. Entonces... ¿cómo va la fiesta? –Gran-Gran le había indicado que cuidara su accionar esa noche, especialmente en público.

_"La gente habla", _le había dicho. "_Y quizás no estés lista para su charla_."

-Está bien… ¿has visto la pequeña laguna que hay en el centro? Mi Tío inundó el lugar para hacerlo. Hay peces y flores… -comentó-. Puedo acompañarte si no la has visto –agregó rápidamente.

-No, está bien –le contestó-. Mi padre lo hará.

Ella vio la decepción dibujarse en su rostro y maldijo mentalmente.

_Eso fue estúpido, Katara. _

Ambos permanecieron en silencios, inseguros de que decir a continuación. Las cosas que querían hablar no podían ser dichas y eso era suficiente para volverlos locos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el silencio se volvía más y más incómodo. Muy distinto a sus horas de silencio en el jardín.

-Escuché que te convertiste en una Guerrera Kyoshi honoraria…

-Tu Tío dijo que reinstauraste un sistema para entrenar a las señoritas de la corte –con un ruido sordo, los dos cerraron la boca cuando se dieron cuenta que el otro estaba hablando. Katara apartó la vista y rió nerviosamente-. Digo… sí… Suki y las otras me dieron un uniforme.

-En serio…. –murmuró Zuko-. ¿Aprendiste su estilo?

-Sólo lo básico –asintió Katara-. Nada muy estrambótico.

-Ya veo… -otra vez silencio. Zuko la miró, queriendo desesperadamente contarle cosas. Decirle que la había extrañado-. ¡Los patos-tortuga! –exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Katara, pegando un respingo. Zuko sonrió.

-Los patos-tortuga te… extrañaron –explicó Zuko. Pudo ver el destello en sus ojos al entender y una sonrisa significativa iluminó su cara.

-Yo también los extrañé… -susurró bajito. Zuko apretó sus manos, para no acercársele.

-Katara, yo…

-¡Señor Zuko! –llamó alguien. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y las giraron en dirección a la voz. Zuko frunció el ceño, molesto al ver a uno de los nobles caminando hacia ellos. Katara se enderezó y puso atención al noble que apareció con una jovencita a su lado-. Señor Zuko, perdóneme por no haberlo saludado antes. Me temo que mi hija y yo nos retrasamos un poco.

-Está bien, noble Yan –aseveró Zuko. Se apartó y señaló a Katara-. Recuerda a la Señorita Katara de la Tribu Agua. Ella está aquí con el Avatar.

-Noble Yan –Katara lo saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza-, es un placer conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita –respondió el noble. Zuko pudo ver los engranajes de la cabeza del hombre empezar a funcionar-. Esta es mi hija, Yin Li.

Katara sonrió y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-Hola.

Su hija, la que Zuko personalmente había sacado del sistema, le hizo una cortés reverencia a Katara.

-¿Estamos… interrumpiendo algo? –curioseó Yan como si nada.

_Sí._ Quiso decir Zuko.

-No –contestó Katara fríamente, antes de que Zuko tuviera oportunidad de hablar-. Estaba saludando al Señor del Fuego por un momento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mi viejo amigo, ¿no es así, Señor Zuko?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Me temo que sí, Señorita Katara.

-Bueno, se los dejó para que hablen –anunció Katara con una brillante sonrisa-. Aang dijo que el Rey Bumi andaba por aquí y quisiera verlo. Noble, Yin Li, que tengan una linda velada –inclinó la cabeza por última vez y se marchó.

Zuko se contuvo de verla alejarse y mantuvo una estoica expresión en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia el noble. Dos horas más tarde, se encontró a sí mismo cruzando el punte de piedra una vez más. El patio todavía estaba repleto de invitados y la música y el baile abundaban en el lugar. Una parte de él estaba aliviado de que todos se estaban llevando bien. Incluso había visto a algunos guardias de las tres naciones riendo entre ellos en una esquina.

Sin embargo, también habían sido dos horas desde la última vez que había hablado con Katara. La primer hora, había estado deambulando por ahí saludando a todos. Los doctores la encontraron y la arrastraron en su conversación. Después había ido a ver a los artistas de circo con el Rey Bumi. Él no podía entender por el que el hermanito de Mai estaba sentado en su regazo aplaudiendo animadamente.

Después, la había perdido de vista, en los últimos minutos Zuko había estado yendo de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrar a la joven sin resultado. Ni la más mínima señal de ella en los últimos minutos. Se empezó a preguntar si ya no se habría ido. Soltó un suspiro profundo y frustrado cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Ey! ¡Señor del Fuego!

Se giró y se encontró con la maestra tierra Toph caminando hacia él.

-Mis padres y yo te trajimos algo. Un regalito de cumpleaños.

Levantó una caja y Zuko la tomó, distraído.

-Gracias, Toph. Lo pondré con los demás.

-Oh, sí –la chica morena replicó pensativamente, siguiéndolo-. Me estaba preguntando cómo estaban los _patos-tortuga_.

-¿Qué? –Zuko la miró por encima del hombre mientras le entregaba el presente a uno de los sirvientes. Arrugó los ojos, estudiándola con recelo-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya sabes… los_ patos- tortugas_ que alimentamos una vez. ¿_Tú_ crees que podamos _ir a verlos_? –enfatizó Toph.

Zuko agrandó los ojos ligeramente. Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó sus labios y asintió.

-Sí, definitivamente puedes ir a verlos.

-No te preocupes por el pan –añadió Toph-. Alguien llevará.

Una sensación de aturdimiento lo invadió y la maestra tierra le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Gracias por decirme –replicó.

-No hay problema –le aseguró Toph alejándose, Zuko miró alrededor. Sus invitados estaban ocupados divirtiéndose y no notarían su ausencia por unos minutos…

Sin vacilar, el joven Señor del Fuego desapareció dentro del Palacio. Mientras se abría camino a través del enorme laberinto de pasillos y salones, trató de evitar a cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Lo último que quería era que alguien lo siguiera hasta los jardines y los importunara.

Los dobladillos de sus togas se arrastraban contra los limpios pisos del palacio a medida que aceleraba su andar. No tardo mucho en empezar a correr por las galerías. La historia de su Tío sobre los patos-tortuga apareció en su mente mientras corría. _Se dice que cuando separas a la pareja, regresan al lugar donde se hicieron pareja y esperan ahí hasta que el otro regresa. _

Sentada sobre la piedra estaba una figura azul. Varios patos tortugas graznaban alegremente cuando una mano tostada por el sol les arrojaba pan al agua. El alivio invadió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Katara, mirando por encima de su hombro. Levantó un pedazo de pan que había tomado de la celebración en el patio y sonrió de manera seductiva-. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

* * *

N/A: éste capítulo fue escrito tan rápido, que aquí está. Finalmente se encontraron. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

_N/T: Estoy de salida, chequeo mañana. Cualquier error, repórtenlo, para hacérmelo más fácil. :) Lo que dijo ella, lo digo yo. Son geniales, gente bonita. Se merecen una actualización por hora, es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo xP. Muchas gracias a:) (Carita feliz uno, la que no tiene mail y me hizo preocupar! Pensé que era culpa mí que no le llegaran mis mensajes ¬¬, gracias!)_ Kyaia (_cariño, lees rápido, jaja yo también pero no estés tan segura de mi actualización, Un beso y muchas gracias (que Sokka viera ese beso, fue lo mejor, ese chico es mi celoso favorito))_, GeminiIlion, azrasel _(leíste amiga, no me tardé nada ¿viste?)_, Aiko1504 _(resucitaste!, ejem, hay otra escena de Zuko sin camisa, vos no leiste el fic en ingles? El chico pierde algo más que la camisa, por ahii jajaja)_, Honey-sempai MaKAkiSs, carita feliz dos o _es la misma que uno? (¿? Grossa, te mando un beso y resolveme esa duda. xP)_ _Vieron que tierno Zuko poniéndose orgulloso, celoso, defraudado, yo quiero uno así... ya lo dije, pero no me canso de repetirlo.¡Deséenme suerte en la fiesta! (Sí me voy de parranda) Os quiero, me gustó como soné a extranjera, xP. Y no sé… perdónenme pero no podré actualizar tan pronto. :S _

_MTBlack_

_Edito: Me agarró el apuro cuando llegó el remis, la desesperación mejor dicho y cerré la ventana, antes de subir el cáp, PERDON Gracias a : _xxmabelxx _(gracias por todo cariño)_, kata xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX _(de quienes acabo de ver los reviews) Y no se preocupen, le pase una revisada, pero cualquier cosa que se me paso por alto, digan!_

_Edito:25/12/08  
_


	11. Capítulo XI

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Once**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. __Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

Caminaba por los alrededores, zigzagueando entre la multitud de gente que estaba en el patio. Estaba viendo ya caras repetidas una y otra vez, pero no la de la persona que estaba buscando. Y su padre no era de mucha ayuda. Gran-Gran le había dicho que dejara a su hermana en paz y que se divirtiera. Toph sólo rió y se alejó. Sus ojos azules finalmente encontraron a una delgada figura vestida de verde.

La esperanza volvió a brotar mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Suki –llamó Sokka, abriéndose camino hacia la joven que hablaba con un militar de la Nación del Fuego-¿has visto a Katara?

La joven se excusó con el oficial y fue con Sokka. Como representante de su isla, se sentía en la necesidad de mezclarse apropiadamente con los dignatarios, muchos de los cuales estaban curiosos sobre la Isla de Kyoshi después de su larga separación del continente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hace rato que no la veo. La última vez que la vi, estaba hablando con Toph.

Sokka se rascó la barbilla y arrugó el entrecejo.

-La he estado buscando por la última hora –murmuró.

-Estoy segura que está bien, Sokka –le aseguró Suki, tomándolo del brazo-. Después de todo, es una maestra agua.

-No es que pueda pelear lo que me preocupa –farfulló Sokka-. Quiero decir, ¿_viste_ lo que tenía puesto? –le preguntó con los ojos arrugados, como escandalizado. La Guerrera Kyoshi simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-Sokka, estaba completamente vestida. Se veía grandiosa –le respondió suavemente.

-¡Exacto! –gritó apagadamente el Guerrero de la Tribu Agua-. ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es para mí mantener a esos chicos calenturientos y ancianos lujuriosos lejos de ella? Ella _no_ está cooperando.

Suki suspiró cansinamente y sacudió la cabeza.

_Es mejor no decirle que está en el jardín… con Zuko._

-¡Ey! ¡Eres tú! –gritó una voz. Sokka giró la cabeza y empalideció.

-¡Oh, no! –se tambaleó hacia atrás, agrandando los ojos al mismo tiempo que una acróbata de circo de pelo castaño saltaba en su camino.

-¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Ty Lee!

-Sí, te recuerdo –confirmó Sokka simplemente-. Eres la extraña niña flexible y toqueta que era amiga de la hermana loca de Zuko.

Suki entornó los ojos.

-¿Toqueta…?

Ty Lee sonrió abiertamente y rió como tonta.

-Espero que no haya quedado ningún resentimiento –dijo-. Realmente no quería lastimar a nadie.

-Sí… bueno… supongo que está todo bien –Sokka se encogió de hombro-. Quiero decir… ganamos, así que nada de resentimientos.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Ty Lee-. Te vi más temprano y quise saludarte, pero estuve ocupada con el circo. Te has puesto más alto.

Sokka se enderezó un poco, para fastidio de Suki.

-Sí, bueno… -se encogió de hombros de nuevo, tratando de parecer desinteresado a pesar de estar secretamente complacido de que alguien lo hubiera notado-. Un par de meses pueden hacer eso en un chico –a su lado, Suki levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás ocupado ahora? –inquirió Ty Lee, todavía sonriendo amablemente-. ¡Debes venir y mirar mi próxima presentación!

Fue entonces cuando Suki decidió intervenir.

-Disculpa, hola –interrumpió, colocándose entre Sokka y la acróbata-. Soy Suki. _Líder_ de las _Guerreras_ Kyoshi y _novia_ de Sokka. No puedo creer que no hayamos sido presentadas –siseó la ultima palabra, fulminado a Sokka con la mirada.

-¡Oh, sí! –recordó Sokka, nervioso-. Ty Lee, ésta es Suki. Suki, ésta es Ty Lee.

-Hola –aseveró Suki sin ganas.

-¡Hola! –sonrió Ty Lee.

-Bien… -intervino Sokka, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo-. Esto es…raro...

-Sí... raro... –convino Suki. Se cruzó de brazos y estudió a Ty Lee mientras que Ty Lee hacia lo mismo con ella-. Así que… ¿trabajas en el circo?

Unos metros más allá, Aang se encontraba junto a Toph.

-Bueno, ahora Ty Lee está por agarrar el hombro de Sokka… ¡y Suki le golpeó la mano con el abanico!

-Oh… se está poniendo bueno… - Toph sonrió maliciosa-. Apuesto por Suki. Creo que Ty Lee se rendirá.

-No lo sé... ha estado diciendo que Sokka era lindo por un largo tiempo –murmuró Aang pensativamente.

-Sabes, no creo que está sea la mejor manera de mantener ocupado a tu amigo mientras su hermana está en el jardín –musitó Iroh a su lado.

-No, no, es perfecta. Porque incluso después de que Ty Lee se vaya, Sokka tendrá que calmar a Suki por, al menos, media hora –le aseguró Aang-. ¡Entonces no seguirá a su hermana y todo el mundo feliz!

-Excepto Sokka –observó Toph. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Esto lo hace el mejor plan. De todos los tiempo.

Iroh se rió entre dientes y escudriñó los alrededores.

-Bueno… esperemos que nadie más los importune.

* * *

Se aferró a ese muro bajo, justo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, y lo pasó de un saltó. Las túnicas ondearon a su alrededor cuando cayó. Agarró el montó de ropa que llevaba y lo levantó para no arrastrarlo por el césped. Katara lo observaba desde su lugar en la orilla, tenía dos mechitas de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro mientras él atravesada el jardín. Ella se río ahogadamente al verlo levantar su ropa. Ella se había quitado su saco hacia unos momentos y lo había colgado en una de las rocas que había allí. Cuanto más se acercaba, más disminuía la velocidad, inseguro de que hacer a continuación.

Habían pasado meses desde la última noche que se habían encontrado. Su viejo hábito se había roto y no sabía si podía seguir donde lo habían dejado. Su único beso había servido como una efímera despedida. Ella lo había dejado allí solo bajo la lluvia y él la había dejado irse. ¿Las cosas podrían volver a esa aparente normalidad que tenían antes?

-Aquí tienes –levantó la mano y le ofreció un pedazo de pan. Por un momento, Zuko permaneció parado junto a ella. Mirando con sus ojos dorados su figura azul con una mezcla de esperanza y vacilación. Despacio, sus blancos dedos rozaron los suyos, enviando pequeñas descargas a través de la punta de sus dedos, cuando tomó el pan. Una delicada sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sintió que él también sonreía.

Katara se corrió un poco sobre la piedra. Nerviosa, se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja, y después aliso cuidadosamente los pliegues de su vestido. Pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando él se sentó a su lado. Él miro su mano. Tenía la mitad de un pan en ella, y sonrió. Lo había estado esperando.

Siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de ella, sin hacer ruido, empezó a romper el pan en pequeños pedacitos y arrojarlos al estanque. Como todas aquellas noches, los patos-tortuga se reunieron delante de ellos, graznando enérgicamente. Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios y él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Su expresión se suavizo al ver la cariñosa mirada que tenía cuando miraba a las aves.

-Han crecido –comentó, advirtiendo su mirada sobre ella-. Veo que has estado dándoles de comer.

-Cada vez que puedo –contestó. _Cada noche…_ se volvió hacia los patos-tortuga, sin ver que ella entornaba los ojos con alegría.

-Sabía que lo harías –se giró hacia ella y sonrió intensamente. Quería acercarse y acariciar su pelo suave. Quería sentir las hebras de seda y su piel tersa en sus dedos, solo para asegurarse de que no era otro sueño.

-Pensé que no vendrías –admitió quedamente, contemplando de vuelta los animales. La escuchó acomodarse a su lado.

Posó sus ojos azules en él.

-Dije que lo haría ¿o no? –curvó la comisura de sus labios.

-No debí haber dudado de ti –arrojó el último pedazo de pan y giró la cabeza. Y se encontró con ella mirándolo, con una expresión pensativa. Parecía que lo estaba estudiando. Repentinamente, con su mirada pareció recuperar la conciencia. Empezó a sentir su rostro encenderse y su corazón acelerarse. Se apartó un poquito y se llevó la mano a la cara-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… -contestó Katara con delicadeza. Sonrió y levantó su mano, la puso sobre la suya para apartarla, para poder verlo mejor-. No pasa nada.

Siguió mirándola a los ojos.

-Katara… -empezó despacio. Podía sentir sus finos dedos entrecruzar los suyos delicadamente y acariciar el dorso de sus insensibles manos. Su roce siempre era reconfortante y relajante; sintió la última pizca de ansiedad desvanecerse-. Gracias por venir.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Ya me dijiste eso.

-Bien… bueno…. –murmuró Zuko tontamente. Bajó la mirada, parpadeando. La observó atentamente, y descubrió que en el borde de sus hermosos ojos se formaban unas pequeñas y nítidas lágrimas-. Katara… -susurró preocupado. Tomó su barbilla delicadamente con su mano libre-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… estoy bien, de verdad –replicó. Le regaló una enorme sonrisa cuando él le levantó la cara. Los labios de él esbozaron una sonrisa tirante de desaprobación-. Estoy bien.

-Bien no explica que estés llorando –retrucó él con severidad. Katara sacudió la cabeza y trató de zafarse de su mano, pero él siguió agarrándola delicada pero firmemente-. Katara…

-No puedo creer que estoy aquí –soltó, ahogada. Agrandó los ojos, mirándola con fascinación al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba su otra mano y trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas antes de que salieran-. Todo en mi cuarto en el Polo Sur me recuerda a ti. El pato-tortuga de madera de Iroh… las ropas que empaqué… ¡incluso la fogata! –le confesó con dificultad. Soltó una risita incrédula, secándose los ojos-. Y cuando llueve… cuando llueve ¡eres en lo único en que puedo pensar!

Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, consoladoramente. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el de él, y se aferró con una mano de la tela de su ropa. Sus manos tostadas agarraron la túnica roja, afirmándose en él. Acomodó su cabeza sobre la de ella, instándola con suavidad a que la apoyara en el hueco de su cuello mientras que con una de sus manos dibujaba círculos en su espalda, calmándola. Su otra mano encontró la de ella y rápidamente enlazó sus dedos en los suyos antes de atraerla un poco más.

Pudo sentir la sutil esencia de flores en su cabello cuando besó su cabeza. ¿Había algo que había extrañado más que sentir que todos sus sentidos eran inundados por Katara? En el hueco de su cuello, ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra él. Podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre ella y debajo, el constante y fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Zuko cerró los ojos. Lo había extrañado… justo como él la había extrañado a ella. La abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te extrañé –susurro, roncamente-. Todos los días, pensé en ti… en cada momento. Agni sabe que si no te veía pronto, me hubiera vuelto loco.

Sintió sus hombros moverse ligeramente cuando se rió con suavidad. Ladeó la cabeza con cuidado y se apartó un poquito de su cuello.

-Bienvenido al club –cerró los ojos y la punta de su nariz acarició el pálido cuello de Zuko. Lo sintió temblar.

-Me preocupe por ti –le contó. Sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello y se puso rígido-. Escuché que fuiste al Reino Tierra.

Katara asintió levemente. Sonrió al sentir su voz en su garganta vibrar contra su mejilla. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse contra el suyo y le apretó la mano.

-La aldea de nuestro amigo necesitaba ayuda –explicó. Acomodó la cabeza contra su hombro y apretó su mano con más fuerza-. Los colonos de la Nación del Fuego que querían quedarse estaban siendo hostigados.

Zuko frunció el ceño al enterarse que su gente estaba siendo perseguida. Repentinamente, se sintió como si de alguna forma, hubiese fallado.

-¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer?

Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando hablé con ellos aprendí que el Reino Tierra es su hogar. Todo depende de la gente ahora… -levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió ligeramente-. Eres sólo un hombre –susurró animadoramente, acariciando su pecho con su mano libre-. No puedes salvar el mundo. Ese es el trabajo de Aang –él soltó un bufido y Katara rompió a reír. Soltó su túnica y se secó los ojos con la manga de su vestido.

-Nació para ese trabajo.

Katara asintió y empezó a apartarse, para disgusto de él.

-Ya sé –respondió, enderezándose en su lugar-. No sabía lo difícil que era hasta que fuimos a la aldea de Haru.

_Así que ese es su nombre…_ Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-_Haru_… -empezó, dejando que el nombre sonará desagradable de sus labios-. ¿Es tu amigo? –preguntó en voz baja. Katara parpadeó y bajó su brazo. Uno de los brazos de él todavía la abrazaba con fuerza, como no queriendo no dejarla ir. Ella arrugó los ojos, suspicaz cuando oyó la forma en que pronunció el nombre de su amigo.

-Zuko… ¿estás celoso?

Sus dorados ojos se agrandaron, como horrorizados ante la simple sugerencia.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso? –escupió soltándola inmediatamente. Katara arqueó una ceja-. No hay necesidad de que yo esté celoso de un campesino del Reino Tierra –porfió, a la defensiva.

Una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia iluminó su rostro.

-¡Te pusiste celoso! ¡Admítelo! –replicó, golpeándolo en el pecho con el dedo.

-No tengo razones para estar celoso –resopló Zuko, indignado-. ¿Olvidas quien soy?. ¡Soy el Señor del Fuego! Tengo un palacio, una nación y una cantidad incontable de sirvientes. ¡Soy uno de los mejores maestros fuego en la Nación entera! ¡Hay docenas de muchachas nobles que prácticamente me están acosando! –agregó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, ser acosado por muchachas nobles es algo de lo que estar orgulloso –indicó, con una pizca de veneno en la voz-. No sabía que estabas tan _feliz _de estar rodeado por mujeres.

-Bueno… -tartamudeó-. Si estuviera interesado en ellas… tal vez sí.

Katara ladeó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante.

_-¿Sí?_ –repitió curiosa-. ¿Y en quién exactamente está interesado usted, Señor del Fuego?

Arrugó sus ojos dorados, sin dejar de mirarla. Frunció el ceño y la agarró de los brazos.

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? –exclamó ahogadamente-. ¿Quién crees tú? –ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Aang?

-Katara… -gruñó en voz baja. Se rió y él arrugó más el ceño. Más la miraba, mas aflojaba su expresión. Finalmente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro de nuevo. Sus carcajadas murieron despacio y el silencio cayó sobre ellos otra vez.

A diferencia de lo que pasó en el patio, entre cientos de personas, muchas de las cuales estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, este silencio era cómodo. Katara apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó caer su mano sobre el regazo de él. Su brazo seguía sobre el hombro de ella y apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella. La miró, grabándose en su mente, su expresión de felicidad.

-Una parte de mí no cree que esto sea real… -susurró Katara-. Como si en cualquier momento, fueses a convertirte en el tronco de un árbol.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿El tronco de un árbol?

-Es una larga historia –le aseguró-. No creí que hiciéramos esto de nuevo.

-No debiste pensar entonces –sugirió sencillamente. Katara suspiró. A veces, todavía sonaba como el antiguo Príncipe que iba tras ellos por todo el mundo. Aquel que sólo tenía una cosa en mente y creía que todos sus problemas se resolverían con una simple, más difícil de alcanzar, respuesta. Sintió que se giraba y depositaba otro beso sobre su cabeza-. Estoy realmente feliz de que estés aquí…

_Yo también…_

-Una noche más no puede hacer mal… -musitó Katara. El ambiente se enrareció un momento. Se puso tenso de nuevo. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Zuko?

-¿A qué te refieres con una noche más? –le preguntó apretando los dientes. Era el turno de Katara de tensarse. Sacó la cabeza de su hombro. Su corazón se aceleró al ver sus facciones endurecerse por sus palabras.

-Zuko… -comenzó, vacilante-. ¿Quieres… que me quede?

Sus ojos dorados destellaron frente a los de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes! –clamó-. ¡He esperado que regresaras y lo hiciste! –sus ojos se agrandaron pero se apartó. Zuko apretó los labios-. No...

-Zuko... –susurró sin aliento, su voz llena de remordimiento-. No puedo…

Achicó los ojos hasta reducirlos a dos rendijas conflictivas, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta en sus enormes orbes azules.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No volviste porque me extrañabas?

-Sí te extraño cuando me voy -jadeó Katara-. Pero no puedo quedarme…

-¿Por qué?

-Por… ¡porque no puedo!

-¡Esa no es una repuesta!

-Zuko, quiero quedarme, pero no puedo –insistió Katara-. Por favor, entiéndelo. Pasemos esta noche en paz.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Cómo puedo disfrutar esta noche sabiendo que te vas? –demandó.

Katara cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Lo siento… -musitó bajito.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó con voz áspera. Despacio, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara-. No entiendo porque no puedes quedarte –sus ojos la miraron, dudando-. ¿Es que no quieres quedarte…?

Unos tristes ojos azules lo miraron fijamente.

-Mira lo que estamos haciendo –replicó tranquilamente-. Estamos donde empezamos. Como si nunca me hubiera ido...

-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? –interrogó, confundido. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa-. Empieza a gustarme.

Ella dejo que una carcajada escapara de sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que somos amigos, Zuko. Solo amigos, recuerdas.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos ser solo amigos –recordó, incapaz de contener su resentimiento. Katara se apartó de él e instantáneamente él se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco.

-Porque es todo lo que podemos ser –insistió Katara. Bajó la mirada y sacó la mano de su regazo-. Quería verte, Zuko. No pude evitarlo, ¡pero sé que esto no va a funcionar!

Vio sus manos agarrar con fuerza la tela de su falda.

-Katara no hay nada dicho. Si quieres quedarte, quédate. Olvida lo que dice que no va a funcionar.

Pegó un respingo y lo miró, confundida.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? ¡A donde mire, hay cosas que me recuerdan porque no puede funcionar!

-¿Te he dado _yo_ una razón?. ¿Te he dicho yo que no te quiero o que no te quiero aquí? –le preguntó. Se acomodó para mirarla a los ojos-. Katara, no hay nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte. No estamos haciendo nada malo. No hay una razón por la que no puedas quedarte.

-Zuko, eres el Señor del Fuego –le recordó con gran seriedad, sacudiendo las manos como haciéndole notar que el jardín y el palacio eran_ suyos_-. Soy una campesina de la Tribu Agua. No tengo un título nobiliario. Nadie va a entenderlo en la Nación del Fuego, ¡y mucho menos a aceptarlo!

-¡No me importan ellos ahora! –soltó bruscamente-. Es la primera vez que te veo en meses –le reprochó, tomando su cara entre sus manos con firmeza, obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada-. Todo lo que yo, Zuko, quiero es sentarme tranquilamente contigo, Katara. ¿Entiendes? Nada de Señor del Fuego. Nada de campesina –le rogó quedamente. Se resignó y suspiró cansinamente-. Tienes razón... deberíamos saborear esta noche.

Sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente sus mejillas y ella se le quedó mirando con arrepentimiento.

-Sabes que me iré.

No le podía creer. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Cuando llegue el momento, me las arreglaré.

Las lágrimas contornearon sus ojos y le temblaban los labios.

-No quiero tener que dejarte otra vez… -gimoteó-. Me dolió tanto la última vez.

-Pero regresaste –musitó Zuko-. Si realmente creías que no iba a funcionar ¿Por qué volviste?

_Porque quería._

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y se puso de pie, dejando a Zuko sentado solo sobre la piedra.

-Cada pensamiento racional de mi cabeza está diciendo: "No, Katara. No va a funcionar. Es imposible" –despotricó, paseándose por la orilla del estanque-. Pero no puedo dejar de ilusionarme con que quizá, sólo quizás, funcione.

-¡Quizás funcione! –gritó. Katara se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo. El joven Señor del Fuego se paró y la miró rogándole con sus ojos dorados-. ¿Crees que eres la única que lo desea, Katara?

-Sería más fácil si así fuera.

-Entonces nunca será fácil –rebatió con rapidez. Katara bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Apretando las manos a los costado. Zuko se adelantó. Vacilante, se acercó a ella. Contempló sus facciones con recelo. Tocó sus hombros con sus manos-. Katara...

Se escucharon pisadas provenientes de la entrada del corredor al frente del jardín. Pegaron un respingo y miraron en dirección al lugar de donde venía el ruido. El sonido de botas y armaduras se acercaba y Zuko perjuró mentalmente. Era la guardia del palacio. Estaban haciendo su ronda. Se maldijo a sí mismo por hacer incrementado la seguridad por todo el palacio por la celebración. Echó un vistazo a Katara y sintió el pecho oprimido.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y llenos de pánico. Podía sentir sus hombros temblando bajo sus manos, aterrada de ser atrapada en el jardín con él. Arrugó los ojos y la agarró de la mano. Lo miró y vio determinación en su rostro.

-Zuko, déjame ir…

-No te voy a abandonar –siseó en voz baja-. Es mi palacio. Mi jardín. Puedo tener a quién quiera aquí –Katara sintió que se le encendía la cara. Los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca y Katara apretó los dientes. Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de él hacia delante.

-¡Vamos! –Apuró a media voz-. ¡Quizás no te importe, pero a mí sí! ¡Lo último que quiero es que la gente se entere de esto y empiece a parlotear!

Sonrió maliciosa y sarcásticamente. _Demasiado tarde._

Zuko sintió el tirón en su mano y se tambaleó hacia delante. Katara lo llevaba detrás de una de las enormes y salientes rocas que habían sido puestas cerca del estanque como decoración. Lo empujo contra la roca, al lado de ella y estiró el cuello para escuchar a los guardias.

Podía oírlos murmurar entre ellos mientras se acercaban al camino de entrada. Las pisadas se detuvieron y pareció que se habían parado a mirar hacia adentro. Unos segundos después, reanudaron su conversación y se alejaron.

Un profundo suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios y se apoyó, sin saberlo, contra el cuerpo de Zuko. Cuando él suspiró sintió encima de ella una cálida respiración. Levantó la cabeza y soltó un grito, tambaleó hacia atrás y se giró. Zuko arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? –inquirió. ¿Estar tan cerca de él hacía gritar?

-Eh… -balbuceó Katara, nerviosa. Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda y rápidamente sintió que le ardía la cara-. Los… los guardias se fueron.

Zuko asintió solemnemente. Se adelantó.

-Ya lo vi –Katara apartó la mirada y nerviosa, jugueteó con una mecha de cabella que había caía sobre su rostro.

-Deberíamos regresar –sugirió-. Todos deben estar buscándote y Sokka empezará a preocuparse cuando no pueda encontrarme.

-Katara…

-Te veo luego ¿está bien? –agregó sin aliento. Se giró y comenzó a andar hacía la entrada del pasillo cuando Zuko la agarró de las muñecas. Jadeó cuando fue atraída hacia delante. Y se encontró a si misma mirando fijamente dos pupilas doradas.

-Katara ¿me darías un minuto? –le pidió severamente-. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Zuko, hay cientos de personas en el palacio ahora mismo. Cualquiera podría entrar y vernos…

-Entonces, busquemos un lugar apartado –indicó Zuko. Pensó un segundo-. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Katara agrandó los ojos.

_-¿Qué? _

De repente, los ojos de Zuko fueron un reflejo de los de ella y soltó sus muñecas.

-Digo... no quise decir... lo quise decir fue... –frunció el ceño, frustrado-. ¡No voy a hacer nada!

Katara se le quedó mirando con sus ojos azules, divertida, mientras que sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de vergüenza. Estaba segura de que no quería decirlo cómo había sonado, sin embargo era divertido verlo ponerse nervioso. Divertido y de alguna forma gratificante. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando por un momento. Sus ojos fueron de la entrada al corredor. La música del patio todavía llegaba a sus oídos y ocasionalmente podían escuchar las voces apagadas de la multitud.

Una vez que se fuera, regresaría al mar de gente y se vería inmersa en charlas de cómo había ayudado a salvar el mundo. Miró a Zuko, que estaba mirando a otro lado, como escudriñando el área, buscando un lugar donde hablar en privado. Sus invitados lo entretendrían. El resto de la noche, no se verían más que de pasada. La simple idea le hacía doler el corazón. Ella había venido a verlo, solo por una noche.

_Solo una noche, Katara… no dejes las cosas inconclusas. Al menos encuentra una solución antes de que la noche termine. Pero no lo dejes ahora. Un ratito más… sin importar que tan corto, será lo suficientemente bueno._ Katara inspiró profundamente.

En algún lugar, en lo profundo de su mente, se cuestionó lo que estaba por hacer. Si realmente quería terminarlo todo. Miró a Zuko delante de ella y memorizó su gloriosa imagen como Señor del Fuego. Su cabello recogido pulcramente hacia atrás. El emblema del Señor del Fuego brillando a la luz de la luna. Sus rasgos fuertes y definidos, su físico escultural. Incluso la forma en la que sus finas togas se adaptaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Unos minutos más para disfrutar. Unos recuerdos más para abrigar. Uno sueño más para soñar cuando estuviera sola en la cama, sabiendo que nunca podría tenerlo. Dolería luego, lo sabía. Dolería sin importar nada. Pero no pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose "qué tal si..."

Sintió que su mano envolvía la suya y se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida. Una parte de él estaba seguro que ella huiría y lo evitaría.

-Vamos –exhortó.

La miró intrigado.

-¿A _dónde_?

Tiró de él hacia delante.

-A cualquier lugar menos aquí.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Siseó Sokka, siendo seguido de Suki, que tiraba desesperadamente de su brazo-. ¿Dejaste que mi hermana se vaya con ese maniático maestro fuego?

-¡No la deje irse con nadie! ¡Sólo dije que probablemente haya ido a alimentar a los patos tortuga! –insistió Suki. Sokka siguió avanzando, determinado a encontrar a su hermana.

-¡Alimentar a los patos-tortuga! ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? –se detuvo-. No contestes eso.

-¡Sokka, vamos! ¡Déjalos en paz! –porfió. Lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Aún no estoy contenta contigo y esa otra chica, sabes!

-¡Estoy tratando de decirte, que ella no es otra chica, Suki! ¡Por todos los cielos, ella y su pequeña banda de alegres asesinos trataban de atraparnos! –lloriqueó Sokka, exasperado. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a la otra chica… la de los cuchillos, en su vida. Ella llegó y llamó a Ty Lee. La acróbata saltarina se tuvo que ir, pero no sin antes darle un abrazo rápido y escapar.

Suki se había molestado, insistiendo que el abrazo había sido más que uno amistoso como los que ella le daba a Aang. Negarlo lo había mantenido ocupado por los últimos treinta minutos hasta que su padre apareció y le preguntó si había visto a Katara. Y entonces, de repente, recordó su misión original y se puso en camino. Suki accidentalmente había soltado que había ido a alimentar los patos-tortuga y que estaría bien.

Los engranajes comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza y soltó un grito homicida antes de salir corriendo hacia el palacio. Afortunadamente, Aang había estado allí para romper a carcajadas y explicarles a los preocupados invitados que Sokka siempre era el "divertido" y les aseguró que su grito sediento de sangre solo era una broma.

-Sokka, vamos –persistió Suki-. Dijiste que te aguantarías si Katara era feliz.

-¡Quise decir eso cuando pudiera _ver _que fuera feliz! –le contestó-. ¿Y puedo ver a Katara ahora? No. Esto significa que no sé si es feliz y además hay una posibilidad que pudiera estar… -empalideció antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Suki. Lo miró y notó decaído, con un ligero tinte verduzco en su cara.

-¿Pudieran esta _qué_? –inquirió vacilante.

De repente, Sokka arrugó los ojos hasta que formó dos rendijas y se soltó del agarre de Suki. Sin ningún otro pensamiento que el de que su hermana estuviera con _Zuko_, atrapada en su red de seducción, Sokka echó a correr como loco.

-¡Te mataré! –bramó desapareciendo por el corredor.

-¡Sokka! –gritó Suki, a punto de ir tras él.

-No pasará nada –le aseguró una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con Toph, acercándosele-. Va en la dirección equivocada.

-¿Nos estabas siguiendo, Toph? –preguntó curiosa. La chica ciega sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, fui al jardín a advertir a Katara, por si acaso, pero cuando llegué allí, ya se habían ido –le contó.

Suki suspiró aliviada. Pensó un segundo y la miró.

-¿Ya se habían ido?

-No me preguntes a dónde –Toph se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo que sé es que ya no están allí.

-Mmm… -meditó Suki-. Me pregunto a dónde fueron…

* * *

Katara se apretó contra la pared y echó un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina. El grupo de guardias designados al área se había reducido a uno. Zuko espió también, con la cabeza sobre la de Katara, y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creí que había designado más guardias aquí –observó en voz baja.

-Probablemente estén concentrados en el patio –siseó bajito-. Deberías estar contento de que solo haya uno.

-¿Y por qué estamos nosotros aquí? –Zuko frunció aún más el ceño. Si quería hablar en medio de un patio abierto, podía sugerir uno más privado.

-Shh… -le respondió haciéndole una seña para que se callara-. Tenemos que llegar a los establos.

-¿A los _establos_? –musitó. ¿Quería hablar en los establos? Otra vez, quizás tuviera una buena razón. A ningún noble se le ocurriría espiar en un establo. Sin embargo, los sirvientes eran una cosa muy distinta. Empezó a devanarse los sesos buscando una manera para evitar a los sirvientes, cuando sintió que tironeaba de su mano.

-¡No está mirando! ¡Vamos! –ordenó a media voz. Zuko se habría molestado con ella porque otra vez le estaba diciendo que hacer. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera verdaderamente con él para decirle que hacer eclipsaba el problema.

Miró de reojo hacia el corredor, al guardia que estaba bostezando. Le daba la espalda al patio, y hacía ejercicios para matar el aburrimiento. Zuko lo fulminó con la mirada mientras corrían por el patio hacia los establos.

-Espera, quiero volver allí –porfió Zuko-. ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorar su posición! ¿No sabe lo importante que es su deber? Y si hay un ataque...

-Zuko ¡Shh! –repitió. Se deslizaron por la parte trasera de los establos y entraron por una de las puertas. Una vez en el lugar, se encontraron con numerosos animales resoplando y dando vueltas en sus corrales. Otros estaban durmiendo o comiendo.

-Ya llegamos –anunció Zuko, frunciendo el ceño a medida que avanzaban. Había olor y con todo el ruido que hacían los animales, se preguntó si ella podía oírlo siquiera-. ¿Cómo planeas _hablar_ aquí?

-Lo siento ¿acaso dije que hablaríamos aquí? –replicó Katara suavemente. Dejó de caminar y entrecerró los ojos.

Apretó los dientes. Estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo.

-¿_Por qué_ estamos aquí entonces?

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la misma expresión de astucia que su Tío Iroh ponía cuando esperaba su nuevo cargamento de té. Giró en una esquina hacia una zona sin techo de los establos y señaló con orgullo a una enorme bestia que estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Ta-da!. ¡Appa! –Anunció con satisfacción-. Una vez vi a Sokka y a Yue en Appa, así que pensé que sería lindo…

Dejó de hablar, con un pequeño rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, evitando su mirada y contemplando al animal. Appa estaba felizmente devorando algo del heno que le habían dado.

-Esto no va a funcionar –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

Katara pegó un respingo y también frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un bisonte volador de diez toneladas. No es como que vayamos a ser invisibles –comentó, señalando a Appa. El bisonte solo gruñó-. Nunca saldremos fuera del patio sin que un guardia nos pregunte…

-¿Nos? –repitió, empezando a subir en Appa. Caminó por la silla de montar y sacó una de las bolsas de dormir que guardaban allí-. Solo voy a llevar a Appa a dar un paseo.

* * *

-¡Suki! –Sokka estaba jadeando cuando finalmente volvió con ella que estaba con Toph, sentada en la entrada del jardín. Se veía andrajoso y sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo por todo el palacio, cosa que hizo.

-¿Tuviste un agradable paso, Cabeza Hueca? –le preguntó Toph con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están? –inquirió Sokka, pasando a trompicones junto a las chicas y entrando al jardín.

-Sokka, porque no te sientas un momento –sugirió Suki, poniéndose de pie-. Te ves cansado.

-¿Cansado? ¿Por qué estaría cansado? ¿Quizás por qué me perdí y no podía encontrar este lugar? –demandó Sokka. Suki se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, puedes buscar todo lo que quieras, no están aquí. Probablemente, Katara volvió a la fiesta hace un largo rato –le dijo. Él no le estaba prestando atención. El Guerrero de la Tribu Agua, empezó a rastrillar el jardín iluminado con la luz de la luna frenéticamente.

-Quizás debas detenerlo antes de que empiece a interrogar a los patos-tortuga –recomendó Toph. Suki se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy segura de que no lo hará –respondió-. Después de todo, hace tiempo que se fueron.

-¡Aja! –la voz triunfal de Sokka resonó desde atrás de una de las grandes piedras decorativas. Salió de allí con un grueso sobretodo azul en sus manos-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Saben lo que es esto? –preguntó, prácticamente estrangulando el saco mientras lo sostenía delante de ellas.

Toph bufó.

-No sé, pero sé que no es Katara.

-Es el saco de Katara –explicó Suki. Se adelantó y se lo quitó a Sokka, solo para que él se lo sacara y lo mantuviera lejos de su alcance-. Sokka…

-¡Es su saco! –exclamó.

-Sí. Ella acaba de decirlo –confirmó Toph.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –prosiguió Sokka.

-¿Qué le dio calor y se lo sacó? ¿Como la mayoría de las personas hacen cuando tienen calor? –inquirió Suki.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ella no tiene puesto su saco! –Suki se le quedó mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-. ¡Encontré su sobretodo tirado tras una roca cualquiera! La pregunta es por que… -dejó de hablar, arrugó los ojos-. Mi intuición me dice que si se olvidó su saco, quiere decir que se fue apurada… Posiblemente contra su voluntad…

Suki soltó un suspiro grave, sabiendo a dónde lo llevaban sus ideas.

-Sokka, detente justo ahí…

-Oh, no… -los ojos de Sokka se agrandaron y se giró para mirar el edificio amurallado a lo lejos, justo más allá del jardín.

Suki siguió su mirada hacia los cuarto reales y casi dejó caer su abanico.

-Sokka… ¡no! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

-¡Katara! –clamó Sokka, absolutamente horrorizado. Tiró el saco por encima de su hombro y echó a correr.

-¡Ey! –gritó Toph cuando el grueso abrigo cayó sobre ella. Percibió las pisadas de Sokka y de Suki atravesando corriendo el jardín-. ¿A dónde van?

-¡Sokka, no! ¡No puedes entrar ahí! ¡Te matarán si entras a la habitación de Zuko! –escuchó que Suki gritaba. La mención del "dormitorio de Zuko" solo empeoró las cosas y el sobre protector hermano aceleró.

Sokka no se detuvo y lanzó el boomerang que había tenido debajo de su camisa mientras gritaba enfurecido.

-¡Lo mataré!

* * *

Las puertas de los establos se abrieron con un crujido y el guardia que las estaba vigilando se enderezó. Apretó con fuerza su arma, preparándose para lo que sea que saliera por esas puertas.

-¡Hola! –una sonriente figura azul abría las puertas. Con su cabello recogido de forma tan elaborada y su elegante vestido de la Tribu Agua, el guardia asumió que era importante-. Es una noche agradable ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! –agrandó los ojos al reconocerla. Inmediatamente, se incorporó antes de hacerle una reverencia-. ¡Señorita Katara!

-No hay necesidad de reverencias –le aseguró con alegría, llevando a Appa al patio vacío.

El guardia se paró y caminó hacia delante.

-Permítame ayudarla con las puertas, Señorita Katara –replicó respetuosamente, caminando al lado de Appa y manteniendo las puertas abiertas para que Appa pudiera salir sin golpearlas-. ¿Necesita ayuda para subirse al bisonte?

-No, no –aseveró, empezando a trepar por la piel de Appa-. ¡Está bien! ¡Gracias! –Esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a gatear por la silla de Appa-. Appa y yo vamos a hacer un pequeño vuelo. Regresaremos luego, ¿cierto, chico? –le preguntó al bisonte, dándole una palmadita.

Appa gruñó y el guardia asintió.

-Tenga cuidado en el ala oeste del palacio. El General Iroh preparó fuegos artificiales por la celebración de cumpleaños del Señor del Fuego.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? –repitió una voz grave desde la silla de montar. El guardia se paralizó y arrugó los ojos.

-¿Dijo algo, Señorita Katara?

-¿Yo? Eh… ¡Solo bostecé! –se rió inocentemente-. ¡Bueno, gracias otra vez! Me aseguraré de mantenerlo lejos de la zona oeste. ¡Appa! –Llamó, tirando suavemente de las riendas-. ¡Yip-yip!

El guardia los contempló con asombro mientras la enorme bestia se alzaba en el aire. Katara lo saludó y le agradeció una vez más antes de soltar una extática carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes? –exclamó Zuko, quitándose la bolsa de dormir de encima-. ¡Pudieron habernos atrapado!

-¡Sí, gracias a ti! –rió mirando por encima de su hombro. Lo miró de nuevo y señaló su cabeza-. ¡Lindo cabello!

-¿Qué? –Zuko levantó sus manos y se tocó su antiguamente pulcra cola de caballo. El emblema del Señor del Fuego estaba torcido y el nudo estaba flojo. Le caían cabellos sobre la cara y gruñó intentado arreglárselo.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece? –Curioseó, Appa volaba sobre el palacio dirigiendo a la ciudad, alejándose de los muros-. ¿Es lo suficientemente privado para ti?

Desde donde estaba sentado, en el medio de la silla, arqueó una ceja.

-Te das cuenta que acabas de secuestrar al Señor del Fuego ¿verdad?

-¡No es secuestrar cuando aceptas venir! –replicó brillantemente, atando las riendas de Appa a la parte delantera de la silla de montar. El bisonte volaba por ahí sin problemas, mientras ella echaba un vistazo por el borde de la silla.

-¡Mira ahí abajo! ¿Ves a tu gente? –le preguntó alegremente. Zuko arrugó el entrecejo y se asomó para mirar. Las calles estaban atestadas de gentes. Podía escuchar su música y ver a algunos bailando. Habían colgado linternas y el olor de la comida flotaba en el aire-. ¡Parece que también están celebrando tu cumpleaños!

-Mi gente… -repitió Zuko a media voz. Incluso en la recesión de la post-guerra, aún había mucha vida en la Nación del Fuego. Desesperadamente quería darle felicidad y estabilidad a su nación. Como había sido antes de que la guerra empezara. Katara giró la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

Su expresión determinada llamó su atención. Había pensado que estaría feliz de ver celebrando a su gente, pero en vez de eso, tenía una mirada seria. Katara sonrió con tristeza. Él quería que su gente siguiera de esa manera y usaría todo su poder para que eso sucediera.

-Zuko… -empezó, vacilante. Comenzar la conversación significaría arruinar el momento y ella comenzaba a lamentar haberlo traído en Appa. Nerviosa, se inclinó contra la silla de montar, mirando el piso, retorciéndose las manos sobre su regazo.

El joven Señor del Fuego se volvió para mirarla.

-No te estás interponiendo en el camino de nadie.

-La Nación del Fuego es frágil ahora. Necesita un líder fuerte que será el Señor del Fuego ideal. Y tú cumples los requisitos –le contestó ella. no podía evitar sentirse halagado ante sus palabras-. Pero… yo no soy ideal.

-¿Según quién? –ella era ideal para él. ¿Es que eso no contaba?

-¡Según todo el mundo! –se lamentó-. Hemos pasado por esto miles de veces.

-Y te he dicho miles de veces que no importa –enfatizó-. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

Katara agrandó los ojos.

-¿_Yo _soy terca?. ¡Eres tú el que quiere hacer algo que el resto de tu país no aprobará! –retrucó, altanera.

-¿Me estás llamando egoísta? –demandó indignado. Katara levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí –sus gestos se torcieron en un ceño molesto y se acercó a ella. Por instinto, Katara se hizo atrás hasta que quedó inmovilizada en una esquina de la silla de montar. Dos fuertes brazos la encerraban, atrapándola.

Una mirada intensa ahondó en la suya, como tratando de leer lo que fuera que tenía en mente. Más se acercaba, más calor empezaba a sentir. Su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y estaba segura de que sus mejillas ardían. No podía despegar la vista de sus ojos y cuando se detuvo, su cara estaba a un cabello de distancia de la de ella.

-Solo voy a preguntártelo una vez –le dijo en voz baja-. No me mientas -agregó. Katara se encontró asintiendo. Él arrugó los ojos-. Necesito saber como te sientes... –vaciló-. ¿Me amas? –Katara sintió que se le paraba el corazón por un segundo. No había preguntado si… quería una confirmación. Sus ojos buscaban lo suyo, leyendo su expresión intensamente.

Todo a su alrededor, que no fuera Zuko, se redujo a la nada. Todo lo que podía ver, oler, escuchar y tocar era a Zuko y él no le dejaría olvidar eso pronto. No hasta que le respondiera. Su mente le decía que la respuesta era "no". Que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo y él la dejaría en paz. Sabía que lo haría. Pero con sólo pensarlo… con solo imaginar la expresión en su cara si le decía eso, enviaba una descarga de dolor que la aplastaba como el peso de un océano.

Pero todo terminaría. El regresaría a gobernar la Nación del Fuego sin preocuparse por ella y de lo que diría su gente. Ella volvería a ayudar a su tribu, y posiblemente a Aang, sabría que ella le había mostrado a Zuko que tan lejos había ido su sentido de misericordia. Todo iría como tenía que ir. Era lo lógico. Lo que sabía era lo que tenía que hacer. Eso era lo correcto¿o no?

Una vocecita chilló contra su razón. Una vocecita que sonaba como Sokka…

_¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no puedes hacer lo que sientes?_

¿Pero qué _sentía_? Zuko no le preguntaba lo que pensaba que ellos harían. No le había preguntado que era sensato ni siquiera, que era lo "correcto". Él quería saber como se sentía. Quería que confirmara que el sentimiento era recíproco. Sus ojos se fijaron en su bello, con cicatriz y todo, rostro. Podía ver las líneas de preocupación que arrugaban su cara producto de todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Podía ver desesperación en sus pupilas, debajo de la esperanza y la mascara de despreocupación. ¿Ella lo amaba?

-Sí –hizo otro paso en la ruta prohibida que, se dio cuenta, había empezado meses atrás-. Te amo.

Desde el palacio, se escucharon explosiones. Debajo de ellos, la multitud de personas gritaba animadamente mientras el oscuro cielo despejado se iluminaba con un aluvión de luces y destellos. El ruido que hacían, resonaba en el aire como un trueno. En algún lugar, en lo más recóndito de su mente, sabía que eran los fuegos artificiales. Pero el mundo fuera de la silla de Appa no existía para ellos.

Sintió un suspiro escapar de los labios de Zuko. ¿Había estado conteniendo el aliento? No podía apartar los ojos de los de él. Los orbes dorados que habían embrujado sus sueños se suavizaron y la miraron con intensidad. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Su mano cálida acarició delicadamente su mejilla.

-Era demasiado tarde, Katara… -murmuró, sus dedos contorneando sus labios-. No pudimos detenerlo a tiempo…

-Lo sé…

-Te amo.

Katara parpadeó hasta que cerró los ojos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había esperado oír esas palabras?. ¿Cuántas noches había escuchado a la lluvia y había oído su voz entre el repiqueteo de ella, susurrándole esas palabras? Incluso cuando nunca se las había escuchado decir. Las palabras sonaban extrañas viniendo de sus labios, discutió su mente. El Señor del Fuego nunca admitiría que te ama. Él ama a su país.

Aún así, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y las alegres voces de su gente les llegaban desde abajo, no podía evitar sentir que estaba bien. Y esa noche, todo el mundo estaba festejando por ellos.

Katara sonrió.

-Lo sé… -las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó para desvanecer esa estúpida humedad. Levantó la mano y tomó su cara entre ellas, atrayéndolo más hacia ella-. Lo sé.

Y entonces unos cálidos labios se estamparon sobre los de ella.

* * *

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? –inquirió Iroh ahogadamente, abriendo las puertas lindantes al corredor cubierto que comunicaba con los cuartos reales. Paradas, o mejor dicho apiladas, frente a él estaban Suki y Toph. Agarraban a Sokka, que parecía estar arrastrándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Sokka! ¡No quiero lastimarte! –Amenazó Suki-. ¡Pero si no te detienes, no me dejas opción!

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Iroh, con los ojos bien abiertos e inseguro de lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Iroh! –confirmó Toph al oír su voz. Se detuvo y aflojó el agarre. Sokka sintió que la presión sobre su costado izquierdo disminuía y soltó un grito de triunfo tratando de levantarse.

Llegó a la puerta y una llama voló hacia él, desde atrás. Sokka gritó y se volteó. Iroh estaba parado ahí, mirando al grupo, confundido.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que esta pasando aquí, por favor? –Interrogó el viejo general, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué están tratando de meterse en los cuartos reales?

-¡Porque su pervertido sobrino está ahí dentro con mi hermana! –vociferó Sokka.

Iroh se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿Zuko? –se extrañó-. ¿Con Katara? –se le agrandaron los ojos y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Ya veo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –gritó Sokka. Suki finalmente lo había soltado, a la vista de que el Tío de Zuko estaba allí-. ¿Sabe lo que pueden estar haciendo ahí adentro? –jadeó, señalando las habitaciones reales.

Iroh alzó una ceja.

-¿Durmiendo?

Sokka sacudió los brazos en el aire y aulló de frustración.

-¡Katara! ¡No! –sollozó. Su mente daba vueltas.

_¡Le fallé a mi padre! ¡Nunca podré mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo! No puedo creer que dejé que mi propia hermana… ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso!_

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sokka? –Suspiró Iroh-. Un guardia me dijo que tu hermana se fue en el bisonte volador hace un rato.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Qué? –Sokka lo miró con dureza desde su huequito de desesperación.

-Sí –asintió Iroh-. Es por eso que estaba buscándote. Tu padre estaba buscándolos. El Avatar hubiera venido a decirles de no haber estado rodeador por dignatarios peleando por su atención.

-Entonces... eh... ¿No están en el cuarto de Zuko? –preguntó Sokka. Iroh asintió una vez más.

-A menos que me haya perdido de algo –le contestó Iroh.

-¿Entonces cómo explica esto? –inquirió. Agarró el saco de Katara que había tirado y lo sacudió delante de la cara del anciano.

-Es el saco de Katara.

-¡Exacto! –Convino Sokka-. Y sabe lo que significa ¿no es así?

-Que le dio calor y se lo quitó –replicó tranquilamente-. Que es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace cuando le da calor.

Sokka gruñó y Suki puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Te lo dije, Sokka! ¡El Señor Zuko probablemente este deambulando por el patio mientras estamos hablando! ¿Así que Katara se llevó a Appa para un paseo de medianoche? ¡Gran cosa! ¡Ha volado en Appa miles de veces!

-En realidad… -Iroh se calló. Miró a Sokka y sonrió-. Tampoco puedo encontrar a Zuko. ¿Lo han visto?

Los ojos de Suki y Sokka se agrandaron como platos. Despacio, voltearon sus rostros hacia el cielo.

-¿Katara… con Zuko… en Appa? –la mirada de él estaba vidriosa. Empezó a caminar, atravesando el grupo y Toph lo llamó.

-¡Cabeza Hueca! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡A los establos! –rugió-. Tienen que regresar en algún momento… -añadió en voz baja.

-Sokka… odio tener que hacer esto –aseveró Suki, sacando uno de sus abanicos-. Pero es por tu propio bien –el joven Guerrero de la Tribu Agua no la escuchó y siguió avanzando. A dos pasos del pasillo, sintió algo sin filo golpear su cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Appa se tambaleó y Katara soltó un grito. Zuko se apartó de ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras Katara se esforzaba por sentarse.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada, Appa! –le retrucó al animal. El bisonte simplemente resopló, incrédulo-. ¡De verdad!

Levantó una mano y se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento –murmuró Zuko sentándose a su lado e inclinándose para examinar su cabeza. Cuando Appa se tambaleó, ella se había golpeado la cabeza con la silla de montar-. Me dejé llevar.

_¿Te dejaste llevar?_ Le echó un vistazo a su aspecto. Sus togas estaban tenían arrugas en los lugares dónde lo había estado agarrando. Amontonadas en algunas partes donde sus manos habían estado. Sus cinturones y fajas alrededor de su cintura estaban flojas y su cabello hecho un desastre.

-Te ves terrible.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a enderezar su ropa.

-Tú no te ves mucho mejor –replicó. La miró de reojo. La parte interna de su vestido estaba suelta y su peinado, deshecho. Y ahora estaba tratando de juntar todas las piedritas de alguna vez habían adornado su cabello. Mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la silla de montar, él aún podía ver sus labios hinchados y el saludable rubor rosado en su rostro. Sonrió con satisfacción, orgulloso de saber que había sido él quien la había hecho lucir tan embelesada.

La diferencia que hacían cinco minutos besándose sobre un bisonte volador. Se ajustó el cinturón por última vez y empezó a arreglarse el cabello. Se sentó sobre el bisonte, concentrándose en colocar la cola en su lugar mientras contemplaba los fuegos artificiales. Junto a él, Katara ponía en el bolsillo las piedritas de su pelo y comenzaba a alisarse el cabello. No había forma en que pudiera recogerlo en ese elegante rodete que había tenido antes.

Zuko la observó arreglándose el vestido lo mejor que podía. La capa interna de su ropa era más delgada que la del saco que había estado usando y no se sorprendió cuando ella tiritó. Terminó de poner en su coleta, hecha a las apuradas, el emblema del Señor del Fuego y se acercó a ella. Que sintió sus brazos rodear su hombro y atraerla hacia él.

-Zuko, estoy tratando de arreglar mi vestido…

-Lo que deberías haber hecho es traer un abrigo –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Uno pensaría que después de haber volado mil veces en este animal, sabrías lo frío que se pone.

Se encogió, recordando el saco abandonado.

-Debemos regresar pronto. Tengo que agarrarlo antes de que lo recoja otro.

-Estará bien en el jardín –le aseguró. La atrajo contra su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos y sentándola en sus piernas. Appa volaba lentamente sobre la capital, y ambos miraban los fuegos artificiales que tenían delante. Sintió que Katara se acurrucaba más cerca de él y sonrió ligeramente. Bajo la cabeza y susurró en su oído-: Sabía que tenías frío.

Katara asintió con la cabeza, pero se estremeció cuando su calido aliento acarició la delicada piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y levantó las manos, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros.

-Los fuegos artificiales de tu Tío son bonitos… ¿Cuánto duran?

-Los fuegos artificiales pueden durar horas aquí –respondió-. No ha habido fuegos artificiales desde que mi padre tomó el poder –añadió.

-Y me preguntaba porque todos estaban tan felices –sonrió Katara mirando las coloridas explosiones. Le apretó los brazos con las manos-. Le estas devolviéndole lo que extrañaron… ayudándoles a hacer a este país lo que fue antes de la guerra… Sabía que serías un gran Señor del Fuego.

Sus brazos apretaron su cuerpo y debió apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

-Aún no… -murmuró, distraído-. Katara... –le dijo al oído-. Quédate conmigo.

Ella se tensó.

-Zuko…

-Quédate conmigo y dame tiempo –le pidió, casi le estaba rogando-. Solo un par de años, Katara. Hasta que reconstruya esta nación. Déjame probarles que soy un Señor del Fuego capaz. Déjame cerrarles la boca a los nobles y militares que me cuestionan. Solo dame tiempo para hacer eso.

-¿Y después qué? –inquirió-. Eso puede tomar años, Zuko… incluso una vida.

-Sólo dame tiempo –insistió. Ladeó la cabeza y la recostó sobre su hombro-. Déjame mostrarles que soy el gran Señor del Fuego que crees que seré. Y después no podrán oponerse.

Katara sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Contuvo el aliento mientras sus manos apretaban sus brazos contra su pecho.

-¿_Oponerse_ a qué? –le temblaba la voz. Casi que tenía miedo de preguntar.

Zuko se acomodó detrás de ella. Un brazo se despegó de ella y una mano callosa y cálida, con suavidad la agarró de la barbilla. La hizo girar hacia él, obligando a enfrentar sus ojos azules con los suyos dorados.

-Soy el Señor del Fuego –comenzó, serio-. Sé que reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Y reconstruiré está nación. Pero lo he decidido. No te sacrificaré –ella agrandó los ojos y él se inclinó sobre ella, rozando sus labios-. Por favor, quédate conmigo, Katara.

* * *

Era tarde. Todos los invitados de su celebración debían de haberse ido o retirado a sus cuartos de huéspedes. Por lo que podía ver, el número de guardias en el exterior se había reducido, aumentando en el interior.

-¿Puedes llevarnos abajo sin matarnos? –Zuko le preguntó a Appa mientras cargaba a Katara contra su cuerpo, estaba durmiendo. El bisonte bufó y empezó a descender.

Aterrizaron con cuidado en el medio del patio del que habían partido. En la silla, Zuko, suavemente deslizó a Katara fuera de su regazo y la apoyó en ella. Se sacó la bata externa y tapó con ella para mantenerla abrigada, se bajó de la silla y llegó al suelo resbalando por la cola de Appa.

No había guardias en la zona y se hizo una nota mental para asignar más guardias en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Aunque estaba feliz de que no hubiera ninguno esta vez. En silencio, caminó hacia las puertas que llevaban al establo y abrió los pórticos de madera de un empujón. Miró a Appa y le hizo señas para que entrara. Con cautela, el bisonte se movió desde el patio hacia el interior de los establos, como si supiera la preciosa carga que llevaba.

Tan pronto Appa estuvo adentro, Zuko cerró las puertas y lo llevó hasta donde había estado descansando.

-Gracias –musitó el Señor del Fuego. Palmeó una de las patas de Appa y después subió para recuperar a Katara. Cuando estuvo de regreso en la silla de montar, desaceleró sus movimientos, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

En silencio, se arrodilló junto a ella. Por un momento, solo la miro dormir. Ella no había dicho que sí. Pero tampoco había dicho que no. Simplemente le había dicho que necesitaba pensarlo. Su respuestaza estaba bien para él. De cualquier forma, no sabía si hubiera podido tomar una respuesta justo ahí.

Así que habían pasado las últimas horas sin intercambiar palabras. Todo lo que necesitaba era tenerla en sus brazos y el consuelo de que pasara lo que pasara, tenía ese momento con ella. Se había consolado en sus brazos, inclinándose sobre él y de vez en cuando, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Ambos habían extrañado el cómodo silencio de la presencia del otro. Y luego, como una hora antes, Katara se había quedado dormida. Farfulló un "buenas noches, Zuko" y él sonrió. No le importaría oír eso cada noche por el resto de su vida. Dejó que Appa vagara por el aire un poco más hasta asegurarse de que ella dormía profundamente.

No quería despertarla cuando aterrizaran. Zuko miró a su alrededor. Appa se había acomodado para dormir, recostándose sobre sus patas. Estaban en un lugar llenos de animales y se rascó la cabeza. Estaba agotado y emocionalmente cansado. Le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no caerse dormido mientras estaban aún en el aire…

_Una siesta rápida…_

Se acostó a su lado y abrazó su cuerpo firmemente, y se rindió ante el sueño.

* * *

N/A: Si Yue y Sokka pueden secuestrar a Appa para su propia versión del paseo en alfombra mágica, también pueden Katara y Zuko. :P Y así termina el capítulo 11. Si la sensiblería de Zuko no parece la suya, bueno… perdón; algo tenía que llevar a la sensiblería del amor y el romance. De todas formas, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Realmente lo aprecio y espero que estén disfrutando la historia!

_N/T: Nunca en toda la historia, quise ser Katara como ahora. Jaja, no fue tierno. xP. __Pobre Sokka¿no? __Bueno, no me tardé tanto¿no? Jaja, os quiero mucho. __Gracias; _MaKAkiSs_, _carita feliz uno y dos_, (xP, es decir que sos única e irreptible! jajaj, por fortuna porque sino me dolería la cabeza, no hubo que esperar mucho, por suerte! lala soy buena, deliro ya y son las ocho de la noche), Azrasel_ _(no te comas las uñas, te diría mi mamá, yo te digo, hace lo que quieras, xD son tuyas, eso sí, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D),_CyllanSDT, xxmabelxx y GeminiIlion_. Un beso y muchas, muchisisismas gracias por leer y comentar. Son de oro y les deseo lo mejor, y sí, _GeminiIlion_ me parece que sos el único chico leyendo. :) _

_Quiero contarles algo y adelantarles una cosa, con esta historia como que me re fluyé el inglés, xP Hoy en la clase, con una profe que hablaba a 300 por hora, entendí todo! Gracias! (haganme acordar que le agradezca a la autora también) Y adelantarles que nuestros queridos protagonistaas... van a tener que sortear varias dificultades, entre ellas una traductora absorbida por el colegio, xP Creyeroon que sería tan mala de arruinarles el suspenso? No, señor. Bueno, ya me fui... así esto sube más rápido. Los quiero, saludos desde Gchú. _

_Editado:25/12/08  
_


	12. Capítulo XII

**_Summary_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego, Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto. Tampoco me pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. :)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En sueños, escuchaba ruidos. Eran cortos y apagados y no estaba segura que los producían. Pero no le importaban. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se había perdido en sus labios. Cálidos y suaves. No había esperado que fueran tan carnosos, pero lo eran. Y sí que sabía como usarlos. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Le había pedido que se quedara. Se acordaba perfectamente de esas palabras dichas al oído, con su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas a su piel. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Él le había dicho que la amaba. Y que quería que se quedara con él. Oh, como había anhelado su corazón decir que si. Decirle que se quería quedar, estar con él y vivir felices para siempre. Justo como esos cuentos de hada que Gran-Gran le solía contar. Como la mayoría de las niñitas, quería que su cuento de hada se hiciera realidad. Desesperadamente. Pero entonces también tenía un lado realista.

Tenía quince… dieciséis en breve. Y ese lado maduro y realista le repetía que no podía quedarse con él. Solamente podría causarle más problemas y él ya estaba hasta el cuello con problemas con los que lidiar. No quería que gastara energía inútilmente en ella cuando podía invertirla en gente y en su nación. En los rincones más profundos de su alma, deseaba que existiera un punto medio. Un compromiso de algún tipo que le permitiera estar con él sin el estigma de una campesina maestra agua con el Señor del Fuego.

Su corazón casi colapsó la noche anterior, cuando Zuko le dijo que su punto medio, su compromiso, sería el _tiempo_. Le había pedido no solo que se quedara, sino también que le diera tiempo. Tiempo para reconstruir su nación y ganarse el respeto y lealtad de su pueblo. Tiempo para imponerse como el Señor del Fuego, un hombre al que no se le cuestionaba y se le reverenciaba. Tiempo para mostrarle al mundo que sus decisiones no eran las decisiones precipitadas de un adolescente embriagado por el poder, sino las de un líder nato luchando por el bien de su nación.

Quería tiempo para ser _grande_.

Ella quería darle tiempo. Ella le daría todo el tiempo que necesitase para llegar a ser grande, pero la realidad no. Siempre estaría la posibilidad de que el tiempo que necesitase se extendiera por una vida. No podía estar allí, esperándolo, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera. Lo amaba demasiado para que desperdiciara su vida con una pueblerina como ella. Sabía perfectamente a sus casi dieciséis años de vida que para que una monarquía continuara, necesitaban herederos.

Pero también… el tiempo cambiaba muchas cosas. Y quizás, con tiempo, ella pudiese estar con él. Y funcionaría. ¿Podría arriesgarse? Había una posibilidad de que en unos años se convirtiera en un líder estable y su elección no fuera despreciada por la enorme población de la Nación del Fuego. Y en ese tiempo, ella habría trabajado para ganarse su aceptación. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para traerle paz a la gente que por cien años había vivido bajo la sombra de una guerra que empeoraba. Sin importar como llegó a ella, sabía que había una oportunidad. Tal vez la única que tendrían.

Katara tomó una decisión. Se quedaría con él y mantendrían su relación en secreto hasta que él conquistase la grandeza en su nación, que permitiría que su gente la tolerara a su lado. Le daría el tiempo que necesitara. Tomaría años y sería frustrante pretender… pero quizás fuese su única oportunidad.

Se acurrucó más en los brazos que la envolvían, deleitándose con el calor de su cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas del suyo.

_Me quedaré y te daré tiempo, Zuko…_ pensó para si misma cuando la somnolencia la iba convirtiendo en su presa una vez más. _Pero haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte si el tiempo no lo hace._

* * *

Iroh aspiró el fresco aire matutino. Amaba el aroma fresco y limpio de la aurora. Estiró los brazos y su espalda, relajando los músculos acalambrados. Incluso aunque se había quedado levantado hasta tarde, para ver irse hasta el último de los invitados, no se sentía cansado. Había ido derecho a la cama y había tenido un sueño reparador.

Avanzó y se acomodó la bata, para ir a desayunar, después jugaría Pai Sho para practicar, antes de tener una partida "amistosa" con el Maestro Pakku. Se rió entre dientes. Con que el otro anciano quería la revancha. Bueno, Iroh estaba más que listo para dársela.

El viejo general atravesó el palacio. En las primeras horas de la mañana siempre estaba tranquilo. Le gustaba caminar a esta hora, aunque sabía que debía ser especialmente silencioso esa mañana en particular. Muchos de los invitados extranjeros se estaban quedando en el palacio y quería estar seguro de que todos descansaran. Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. ¿Habría descansado Zuko? Sabía que su sobrino se había ido por un vuelo de última hora con Katara, pero no sabía cuando habían regresado.

Su desaparición había instalado la preocupación entre los invitados. Iroh había pasado bastante rato asegurándoles a todos que él estaba bien, hablando con algunos viejos amigos. Tenía suerte de que Sokka y esas chicas se hubieran ido un largo tiempo antes. Todos habían asumido que el Señor del Fuego había ido a hablar con ellos. Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde, les dijo que el Señor del Fuego se había retirado a sus aposentos. Aunque muchos de los nobles y dignatarios se decepcionaron, no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Iroh entonces pasó el resto de la noche viéndolos irse.

Sonrió ligeramente; contento de que al menos Zuko hubiera pasado un buen rato la noche anterior. Una sonrisa ladina iluminó su arrugado rostro al recordar la expresión aturdida y jadeante de su sobrino cuando vio a Katara. Había estado tan ocupado observándola, que no se había dado cuenta que su Tío ya no estaba a su lado. Iroh rió ahogadamente. El chico tenía que aprender a hablar con las mujeres.

Iroh se hizo una nota mental para "hablar" con Zuko. Quizás entonces no se quedaría como un pez fuera del agua, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, la próxima vez que viera a una hermosa señorita. Mientras caminaba por el palacio, vio a dos sirvientes pasar corriendo por el pasillo. Curioso, se encaminó en la misma dirección que ellos. Los dos se habían detenido para hablar con otro sirviente, cuyos ojos se agrandaron y luego se unió a los otros en la carrera.

El Dragón del Oeste, los siguió como si nada, al parecer imperceptible para ellos, manteniendo una distancia considerable. Dobló en una esquina y se encontró con varios sirvientes más apresurándose en esa dirección. Incluso algunos guardias. Ahora sí que estaba intrigado. Los siguió hasta que se encontró en uno de los patios más pequeños, justo delante de los establos.

En la puerta de entrada, una docena o más de sirvientes estaban tratando de espiar al interior por las puertas apenas abiertas. Murmuraban entre ellos. También oía exclamaciones de incredulidad y suspiro melancólicos.

-Hou Xi los encontró durmiendo esta mañana cuando vino a limpiar los establos –dijo una criada en voz baja-. No sabía que hacer así que llamó al mozo de cuadra. ¡Fong no lo creyó hasta que lo vio!

-¿Los despertó? –jadeó otra. Iroh arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Dos sirvientes se habían dormido en los establos? Sonrió levemente. La última vez que había escuchado de algo así, al año, nacieron mellizos. Ah… el amor….

-No, no… ¡tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo! –susurró la que había hablado primera-. ¡Todo el mundo sabe como adora el Señor del Fuego a la Señorita Katara!

Iroh agrandó los ojos. Zuko… Katara… durmiendo juntos… ¿en los establos? La palabra "escándalo" hacía eco en la cabeza del anciano.

-Escuché que estaba preciosa anoche –suspiró la otra-. Desearía no haber estado en la cocina. Me hubiera encantado verla vestida. Mi esposo me contó que la vio llevándose a la bestia del Avatar mientras él estaba ocupado. Tenía el cabello recogido… seguro que se veía como se ve una princesa de la Tribu Agua.

Iroh decidió que ya era de intervenir. Se acercó al grupo.

-En realidad, las princesas de la Tribu Agua llevan el cabello con un estilo más elaborado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó curiosa una de las criadas. Se volvió y se le desencajó la mandíbula-. ¡General Iroh!

Todos los que estaban delante de él parecieron darse vuelta y mirarlo fijamente como si fueran uno. El miedo pareció que tomaba a todo por asaltos mientras el amigable anciano estaba frente a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, a pesar de haber oído los sórdidos detalles gracias a la criada.

-General Iroh –llamó un viejo mozo de cuadras, saliendo del grupo-. ¡Dísculpeme, General Iroh! No quise molestarlo.

-No me estás molestando, Fong. Dime que esta sucediendo –demandó-. ¿Qué encontraste?

-Uno de mis aprendices limpia los establos en la mañana. Cuando entró, encontró al animal espiritual del Avatar durmiendo con la silla de montar puesta. Cuando la quiso quitar, encontró… -dejó de hablar, vacilante. Iroh lo instó a seguir hablando con una cabeceada. Fong tragó saliva, nervioso-. Encontró al Señor Zuko durmiendo en la silla de montar con la Señorita Katara.

Los ojos de Iroh se agrandaron un poquito. Así que era verdad… rápidamente, tomó el control. Se enderezó y miró a la multitud.

-Asegúrense de que esto no se sepa –les ordenó con voz severa-. Si me entero de que alguno de ustedes ha desparramado esto, ¡me asegurare de que no vuelvan a trabajar jamás! –amenazó. La muchedumbre contuvo la respiración-. ¿Qué están esperando? –ladró-. ¡A trabajar!

Como una bandada de palomas, se dispersaron sin decir una palabra. Los guardias volvieron a sus puestos y los sirvientes al palacio, dejando a Iroh y al viejo mozo de cuadras junto a la puerta.

-General Iroh –empezó Fong nervioso-. ¿Qué haremos con el Señor del Fuego?

-Ve y habla con los mozos de cuadra. ¡Asegúrate que ninguno de ellos repita esto a nadie! –Mandó Iroh-. Yo me encargaré del Señor del Fuego –Fong se inclinó gravemente y con velocidad se marchó. Iroh volvió a mirar las puertas que tenía enfrente y respiró profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

Pasó por las puertas y las cerró tras de sí. Despacio, fue hasta Appa, que todavía estaba acostado, pero despierto. Con cariño, lo palmeó consoladoramente antes de subir por la cola. Iroh tomó aire de nuevo. Después echó un vistazo a la silla de montar. De inmediato, soltó la respiración que ni se había percatado de haber estado conteniendo.

Katara estaba acurrucada en su lado, su largo cabello oscuro esparcido a su alrededor y usaba el brazo de Zuko como almohada. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, en su lado. El cuerpo de ella se ajustaba perfectamente al de él. Ella estaba cuidadosamente envuelta con las batas superiores de Zuko, probablemente porque había tenido frío sin su abrigo. El otro brazo de Zuko estaba alrededor de su cintura y tenía el codo doblado, por lo que su antebrazo descansaba contra su vientre. Su cabello no parecía tan deshecho.

Pero estaban completamente vestidos y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Iroh. Hubiera sido un escándalo si alguien los hubiera descubierto completamente desnudos después de una noche de solo Agni sabrá qué. Y después el Avatar querría que quemaran la silla de montar. Sin embargo, ambos estaban durmiendo inocentemente e Iroh soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Sin pensar más, Iroh trepó sobre la silla de montar y se acercó a la joven pareja. Sabía que la noticia del Señor del Fuego y la querida maestra agua, se esparciría rápido entre los sirvientes. Incluso aunque los había amenazado, sabía que no se quedarían callados. En unas pocas horas, el palacio entero estaría hirviendo con las nuevas. Podían negarlo, pero eso solo alimentaría los rumores de una aventura. Los nobles se enterarían. Y también los dignatarios que se estaban quedando.

Incluyendo la Tribu Agua. Solo podía imaginar como reaccionaría el hermano de Katara. Una ira homicida sería más que entendible. Y después estaba su amado padre. Probablemente, no le gustase saber que su hija, su pequeña y sin edad para casarse, niña paso la noche durmiendo junto al Señor del Fuego. Aunque fuese tan inocente como era. Después de todo, este no era una acampada bajo el ojo vigilante de su sobre protector hermano.

Verdaderamente, no había forma de salir de esta. La única cosa que quedaba por hacer era encontrar un plan para lidiar con ello. Pero primero lo primero. Tenía que despertarlo. Por un momento, meditó una forma para despertarlos tan delicadamente como pudiera. Iroh decidió, entonces, despertar a Zuko primero. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de su sobrino y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Zuko –y empezó a sacudírselos. Todo lo que consiguió fue un resoplido. Iroh arrugó el ceño-. ¡Zuko! ¡Despierta! –exclamó, un poco más fuerte, esta vez sacudiéndolo entero.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de repente y parpadeó rápidamente. El joven Señor del Fuego miró a su Tío, sorprendido de verlo allí.

-Tío… ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

_Tal vez estaban borrachos…_ Iroh sacudió la cabeza.

-Mira mejor, sobrino. ¿Te parece que esto es tu cuarto?

Le soltó los hombros y Zuko miró alrededor receloso. Los ojos se le estaban ajustando a la luz que entraba por uno de los costados de los establos donde Appa estaba descansando, y no pudo dejar de abrirlos como platos. Quiso mover su cuerpo y sintió un peso en su brazo. Giró la cabeza y vio, entre sus brazos, pelo largo y castaño.

-Oh, no…

Su voz y sus movimientos parecieron despertarla. Katara farfulló algo y parpadeó lentamente. Se encogió cuando encontró luz.

-¿Zuko…? –no pudo evitar sentirse contento de que ella lo llamará a él antes que a nadie.

-Estoy aquí, Katara –respondió suavemente. Con cuidado, la ayudó a sentarse. Katara miró a su alrededor, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estamos en los _establos_?

-Eso me temo –replicó Iroh. Volvió la cabeza y se le agrandaron los ojos-. Estoy seguro de que puedes explicarlo –añadió rápidamente. Las manos de Katara volaron a su "manta" y la ajustaron sobre su pecho aún cubierto-. Pero tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Qué hora es? –inquirió Zuko empezando a pararse.

-Apenas pasa de la aurora.

-¿Alguien más sabe? –preguntó Katara, la voz le temblaba. Zuko se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse. Levantó la bata y se la puso sobre los hombros de ella.

Iroh dudó, pero asintió.

-Un mozo de cuadras los encontró aquí –comenzó y empezó el descenso del bisonte gigante-. El le dijo a Fong, el jefe de los mozos de cuadra. La noticia se esparció y una docena más o menos de guardias y de sirvientes lo saben.

Zuko apretó los dientes y maldijo. Los ojos de Katara se agrandaron con horror. Esto no era lo que querían. Esto no era tiempo.

-¿Qué les dijiste? –inquirió Zuko.

-Les dije que no lo desparramaran. Sin embargo, no sé hace cuanto lo sabían y a quién más le han dicho –admitió arrugando el entrecejo-. Me temo que no puedes decir que es un rumor cuando lo viste.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Jadeó Katara-. ¡Todo el mundo se enterará en cuestión de tiempo!

-Katara, calmate –le pidió Zuko. Rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, consoladoramente, manteniéndola cerca suyo-. Todo estará bien.

-No, no lo estará –negó, sin vacilar. Sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente.

-Es muy temprano, Zuko… -susurró mientras Iroh los llevaba fuera de las puertas. Las consecuencias de lo que pasaría cuando los rumores se esparcieran la invadieron. No habría forma de negarlo… las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos-. Es muy pronto…

* * *

-¡Katara! –un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel tostada abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y despacho privado de Iroh. Inmediatamente, sus ojos azules se posaron en la joven de la Tribu Agua sentada en una silla. Iroh había llevado a la pareja hasta su estudio y les había dicho que esperaran allí. Después se había ido para despertar personalmente a Suki, Aang y Toph.

Les explicó la situación, queriendo que ellos escucharan la verdad antes de que los exagerados rumores llegaran a sus oídos. Tan pronto como se enteraron, Suki corrió a buscarle a Katara una muda nueva de ropa. Toph y Aang siguieron a Iroh escaleras abajo, hacia su despacho y encontraron a Katara hecha un bollito en un enorme sillón, llorando como si fuese el final del Zuko. Zuko estaba haciendo lo que podía tratando de consolarla desde lejos. Le agarraba la mano, pero no lo miraba.

Le dolía verla así, vulnerable y herida, completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Toph y Aang entraron, levantó la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos, murmurando "demasiado pronto" y "muy temprano" entre sollozos. Toph, de inmediato, demandó saber exactamente que había pasado. Cuando Suki llegó con ropa para Katara, se fue con ella a un cuarto anexo más pequeño para cambiarse. Zuko explicó como se había quedado dormido la noche anterior después de haber aterrizado.

-Fue completamente inocente –insistió severamente-. Hablamos, miramos los fuegos artificiales y volamos por ahí. Katara se quedó dormida y yo me dormí a su lado. No hicimos nada malo.

-Cálmate –le pidió Aang-. No te estamos acusando de nada, Zuko. Solo queremos saber que está ocurriendo.

-Eso todavía no explica porque esta llorando –soltó Toph con crueldad. La cara de Zuko adoptó una expresión de frustración y se contuvo de hacer una mueca ante los dichos de la niña.

-Está llorando porque sabe lo que pasará una vez que esto salga a la luz –les contestó Iroh-. Zuko es el Señor del Fuego. ¿Cómo se vería si la gente descubre que ella durmió con él, de todos los lugares en un establo, sea inocente o no?

-Y la gente siempre piensa lo peor –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-Y Katara es una muchachita soltera. Es una gran maestra agua y una heroína de la guerra, pero aún así es una señorita soltera. Y ni siquiera tiene dieciséis. Piensen lo que pasará con su reputación –añadió Iroh. Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

-No entiendo –replicó Aang-. Solíamos dormirnos en Appa todo el tiempo.

-Esto es diferente, Pies Ligeros –le hizo saber-. Es el Señor del Fuego y una chica de la Tribu Agua durmiendo _solos_, _juntos_. No un montón de nosotros acampando. Todo el mundo pensará que algo está pasando.

-¡Pero algo _sí_ está pasando! –exclamó Aang. Se volvió hacia Zuko-. ¿No es así?

Zuko apretó los labios. Arrugó los ojos hasta que fueron dos líneas y fulminó a Aang con la mirada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –escupió, venenoso.

-Zuko –Iroh frunció el ceño, desaprobadoramente-, no contestes así. Sólo quieren ayudar.

Zuko gruñó por lo bajo y se apoyó contra la silla, clavando sus manos en la tela de los apoyabrazos.

-A este punto, ya no sé –siseó-. No se suponía que esto pasaría.

La puerta del costado se abrió y Suki entró rodeando a Katara por los hombros. Tenía los hombros encorvados y el rostro cansado y agobiada. Cuando entraron, Zuko se paró de su silla, queriendo acercarse ella, pero al mismo tiempo, temeroso de que lo apartara. Aang y Toph la observaron desde dónde estaban.

-Katara ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Toph con cautela, cuando nadie dijo nada.

Una débil sonrisa cruzó los labios de Katara y asintió ligeramente.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Quieres sentarte? –ofreció Zuko. Ella lo miró y asintió. Suki con cuidado la llevó hasta la silla de Zuko y la ayudó a sentarse. Después se fue con Toph a buscar al padre de Katara. La maestra agua quedó sentada en silencio, sin saber como reaccionaría su padre. No creía que se enojara… pero…

Zuko se sentó en uno de los brazos de la silla, con una mano inconscientemente acariciando su cabello mientras ella miraba fijamente y con tristeza a la mesita que tenían enfrente. Aang se removió nervioso en su lugar e Iroh se sentó en el escritorio. El joven Avatar miró a su amiga más intima que estaba delante de él. Vaciló antes de hablar.

-¿Qué va a pasar? –Katara levantó la cabeza y miró a Aang. Su mirada se entristeció más e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo dicho-. ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí haber preguntado!

-No, Aang. Está bien –aseveró suavemente-. Es por eso que estamos aquí… tenemos que dilucidar que va a pasar cuando la noticia se corra.

-Cuando los nobles se enteren, querrán hablar con Zuko y descubrirán su relación con Katara –explicó Iroh-. Hay una posibilidad de que protesten.

-¿Posibilidad? –se mofó Zuko amargamente-. Es casi lo más seguro.

-¡Pero no hicieron nada malo! –porfió Aang.

-Ya sabemos eso, Aang –respondió Katara. Se inclinó hacia delante, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Pero el resto del mundo no será tan comprensivo.

-Katara… -Zuko no completó la frase. La miró, avergonzado-. Lo siento… debí haberte llevado hasta tu cuarto.

-No es tu culpa.

-Soy yo el que decidió tomar una siesta –siseó, frustrado-. ¡Y mira a dónde nos llevó!

Oyeron unos pasos apresurándose hacia el cuarto y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe. Parecía que Hakoda había salido de la cama, se había puesto algunas ropas aceptables antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. Su cabello todavía estaba un poquito revuelto por dormir. Llamó a su hija y se detuvo cuando la vio.

-Katara… -repitió quedamente. La joven maestra agua apartó la mirada, abochornada. Nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentar a su padre respecto a sus actividades nocturnas. Incluso si nada pasó, era incómodo.

-Papá... yo...

-Katara, me enteré por los sirvientes –anunció Hakoda acercándose a su hija velozmente-. Antes que diga nada quiero oírlo de ti. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada pasó –aseveró. Arrugó los ojos-. ¿Qué escuchaste de los sirvientes?

Hakoda desvió la vista, incapaz de contarle lo había oído.

-Olvídate de las mentiras que escuchaste de los sirvientes –soltó Zuko bruscamente, molesto-. Katara y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el bisonte después de que volvimos de ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Completamente vestidos, quizás deba agregar –chilló Iroh desde su escritorio. Zuko lo fulminó con la mirada.

Hakoda levantó la vista.

-¿Es verdad? –le preguntó a su hija. Katara dijo que sí. Hakoda soltó un suspiro de alivio y atrapó a su hija en un fuerte abrazo-. Cuando escuché lo que estaban diciendo… -no completó la idea y miró a Zuko, con una expresión indefinida en su cara.

-Te lo dije –gruñó Zuko, levantándose de su asiento y empezando a pasearse por el cuarto-. Todos siempre asumen lo peor.

-Papá ¿si te enteraste por los sirvientes, no viste a Suki y a Toph? –Inquirió Katara-. Se suponía que iban a buscarte.

-Las encontré en el pasillo y me dijeron dónde encontrarte –respondió Hakoda-. Sin embargo, tu hermano…

-¡Suéltame! –rugía Sokka desde el otro lados de las puertas y Katara gimió.

-Sokka, te lo juro, ¡te golpearé con el abanico otra vez! –amenazó. Se escuchaban ruidos de pelea.

-¿Esa fuiste _tú_?

-¡Toph! –gritó Suki. Sintieron un pequeño temblor detrás de ellos y repentinamente, la voz de Sokka llegó mas apagada. Un segundo más tarde, Suki entró a la estancia, estaba alterada y sin aliento-. Eh… lo paramos.

-¿Dónde está? –indagó Aang. Fue hasta la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Toph estaba parada junto a un bloque de piedras de dónde salía la voz de Sokka-. Oh…

-Tráiganlo –pidió Hakoda-. Me aseguraré de que no haga nada.

Zuko bufó.

-Como si _pudiera _hacer algo…

Toph levantó las manos y las movió la celda de piedra llevando a Sokka al interior del despacho. Suki cerró la puerta tras de ella. La maestra ciega bajó una de sus manos y parte de la celda cayó, lo suficiente para revelar los ojos de Sokka. Desafortunadamente, lo primero que vio fue a Zuko.

-Bas…

-¡Sokka! –clamó Hakoda con severidad. Se puso delante de su hijo-. ¡Ten un poco de respeto! Ahora no es el momento –Zuko sintió que un poco de su ansiedad lo abandonaba. Había estado preocupado que el padre de Katara no los aprobara. Aunque no había nada que desaprobar.

-Pero papá, él... él... –empezó Sokka desesperado.

-No pasó nada –le aseguró-. Se durmieron en Appa porque estaban cansados. Eso es todo.

-¿Cansados? ¿Cansados de qué? –demandó con bastante ímpetu el joven atrapado en la celda de roca.

-¡Estábamos hablando, Sokka! –Cortó violentamente Katara-. ¡Quieres parar! ¡Todo lo que hicimos anoche fue hablar!

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió-. ¿De qué hablaron?

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Katara apartó la mirada y Zuko la miró de reojo. Los otros adolescentes y los dos adultos los miraron con curiosidad. Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

-Asuntos personales.

-No importa –Katara frunció el ceño y apretó las manos a los lados-. Una vez que se sepa lo que los sirvientes vieron en el establo, no va a importar –detrás de su silla, Zuko quedó rígido. La miró directamente. Por un momento, se olvidó que no estaban solos. Su expresión se suavizó, transformándose en una de tristeza, incredulidad y horror.

-Katara… -empezó con delicadeza, pero Iroh le interrumpió.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los nobles se enteren –Iroh arrugó el entrecejo-. Antes de que Katara se fuera, ya había rumores de una relación entre ella y Zuko. Escuché a algunos nobles hablando de ello. Ya entonces no estaban felices con los rumores, pero ahora que es algo más concreto estarán molestos.

-¿Molestos? –repitió Sokka indignado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi hermana no es lo suficientemente buena para su estúpido Señor del Fuego?

-¡Sokka! –Lo regañó Hakoda-. ¡Es suficiente!

-Sokka, por favor, trata de entender. Hay diferencias entre ellos que el resto de la nación no estará lista para aceptar –explicó Iroh-. Hay diferencias de estatus así como de problemas en el país de origen. Tradicionalmente, los Señores del Fuego y otros miembros de la familia real solo se comprometen con otra nobleza de la Nación del Fuego.

-Con todos los cambios que se están sucediendo, su nación necesita toda la estabilidad posible –agregó Hakoda-. Y buscaran la estabilidad en sus líderes. Cualquier cosa que el Señor Zuko haga que este fuera de lo que tradicionalmente hayan hecho los Señores del Fuego será visto como un cambio radical. La gente, y especialmente la nobleza, no lo entenderán.

-Las acusaciones comenzarán –prosiguió Iroh-. Porque aún es joven y nuevo en el trono, la relación de Zuko con Katara será cuestionada por la nobleza. Pensarán que está siendo irracional y quizás incluso cuestionen su habilidad para gobernar.

-También tienen razones personales –intervino Zuko. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera, frunciendo el ceño, molesto-. Quieren que sus hijas se transformen en la Señora del Fuego. Si elijo a alguien con quien no estén de acuerdo… -dejó de hablar.

En su lugar, Katara cerró los ojos y se abrazó las rodillas.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó Aang.

-Podemos negarlo –indicó Katara simplemente. Zuko ni parpadeó-. Pero nadie nos creerá.

-Entonces permítanme cambiar la pregunta –dijo Hakoda-. ¿Qué es lo que_ quieren_ hacer? –Su hija y el Señor del Fuego lo miraron-. Es una pregunta difícil. Para ambos. Tomense su tiempo para responderla.

-Hakoda tiene razón –acordó Iroh-. Tomará algo de tiempo antes de que la noticia llegue a los oídos de los nobles. Hasta entonces, deben pensar que es lo que quieren hacer.

-Toph, suelta a Sokka –comandó Hakoda. La joven maestra tierra, bajó los bloques de piedra que mantenían atrapado a Sokka-. Katara, ven… te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto.

Katara asintió y se paró. Despacio, avanzó y su padre y su hermano la flanquearon. Suki juntó la ropa de la noche anterior, llevando sin saber la bata de Zuko en el montón, y los siguió. Antes de que abrieran la puerta, Katara se detuvo.

-Niégalo –exhortó Katara firmemente.

Zuko arrugó los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-No habrá caso. Sabes que no nos creerán.

-No –le interrumpió Katara. Se volvió y lo miró con determinación-. Hasta que sepamos que hacer, niega que tenemos una relación que vaya más de la amistad. Si mencionan los establos, diles exactamente lo que pasó. Si eligen creernos o no depende de ellos, pero no quiero que le mientas a tu gente, Zuko.

El joven Señor del Fuego apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Vamos, Katara –llamó Suki suavemente. Los miembros de la Tribu Agua y la Guerrera Kyoshi dejaron la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Aang y Toph miraron a los maestros fuegos.

-¿Ahora qué? –inquirió Toph.

Iroh miró a su sobrino y estudió las emociones que se entreveían en su rostro.

-Ahora, esperamos.

* * *

-¡Mai! –Ty Lee saltó al borde de la cama de su amiga. Había insistido en pasar la noche en el cuarto de Mai en el palacio, para ponerse al día. Su circo estaba en las afueras de la capital para una serie de presentaciones durante la próxima semana y media. Mientras tanto, Ty Lee quería visitar a su amiga-. ¡Mai, despierta!. ¡Escuché algo!

-Bloquea su Chi entonces –farfulló Mai. No se movió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-¡No es eso! –replicó Ty Lee animadamente-. Fui a desayunar y una de las viejas cocineras me vio. Fue muy amable y se acordaba de mí y me preguntó que estaba haciendo y cómo me iba en el circo. Como sea, mientras hablábamos ¡me dijo que habían encontrado a Zuko con una chica en los establos!

Mai se quedó rígida. ¿Zuko con una chica en los establos? Eso era… tan impropio de él. Inconscientemente, se levantó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Extraño. Lo sentía retorcerse en su interior mientras un dolor apagado se esparcía por su cuerpo.

-Está bien –replicó con su usual y monótono tono de voz.

-¿Y sabes quién es? –continuó Ty Lee animadamente. Cuando Mai no reaccionó, Ty Lee le contó-. ¡La chica de la Tribu Agua! Se llama Katara.

_Ya sé como se llama…_ Mai cabeceó y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Genial. ¿Ahora puedes irte para que me cambie?

-¡Seguro! –Ty Lee esbozó una sonrisa-. ¡Encontrémonos afuera y vayamos juntar para que desayunes! No tienes clases hoy, ¿verdad?

-Tengo el día libre.

-¡Genial! –Ty Lee rió y saltó hacía la puerta-. ¡Podemos pasar todo el día juntas! –Mai solo asintió y la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Despacio, Mai se sentó en la cama. Contempló la habitación que le habían dado. Era una habitación de huéspedes común y corriente en la parte del palacio que Azula alguna vez le había dicho, había albergado a las mujeres de las familias nobles que estaban para aprender, así como ella. Solo que, en ese entonces, también estaban para que el Señor del Fuego las eligiera como esposa.

Las sábanas rojas se deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Empezó a desatarse su largo cabello negro. Entonces los rumores sobre Zuko y la maestra agua eran ciertos. Mai sintió que el pecho le apretaba ante la idea y frunció el ceño. Había estado enamorada de Zuko desde que había descubierto que no todos los niños eran asquerosos; a la madura edad de seis años. Era una tarde soleada y tenía una cita para jugar con Azula. Habían estado jugando en uno de los numerosos jardines cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Desde entonces, siempre esperaría ansiosamente las llamadas de Azula para jugar, solo para poder mirar a su hermano mayor. Zuko siempre había sido lindo. Era amable y protegía a aquellos que eran más débiles que él. Azula veía eso como una debilidad, pero Mai nunca secundaría esa opinión. Zuko era fuerte en otra forma. Solía fantasear con convertirse en su Señora del Fuego.

Ahora bramaba ante la sola idea. Sabía que nunca pasaría desde el momento en que escuchó que Zuko había sido desterrado. Desde entonces, había tratado de superar su infantil enamoramiento. Casi se había ido, cuando lo vio de nuevo. El cabello corto, la cicatriz en su rostro y vestido con los harapos de un campesino del Reino Tierra. Se veía tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, más atractivo. Por supuesto, lo escondió lo mejor que pudo frente a Azula.

Estaba bien para las otras dos burlarse de su enamoramiento de la infancia con el príncipe desterrado, pero si Azula se enteraba que Mai todavía tenía algunos sentimientos por él… ¿quién sabría lo que podría haber hecho? Y en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería lastimarlo y tampoco guardaba malicia para el Avatar y sus amigos, que había perseguido.

Mai se paró delante de la palangana llena de agua en el baño. Miró su reflejo y lo contempló llena de odio. Odiaba como se veía. Seguro, ser alta y delgada no estaba mal, pero sus ojos estaban perpetuamente apagados e inexpresivos. Toda su personalidad estaba en sus ojos arrugados. No eran grandes, redondos e inocentes como los de Ty Lee o arteros y seductores como los de Azula. La mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos estaban arrugados y perspicaces, calmos y determinados.

Su padre le había dicho que mostraban que era una mujer fuerte. Tal vez, pero había visto a otras jóvenes fuertes con mejores ojos. Como la maestra agua. Los celos burbujearon en su interior ante el recuerdo de la muchacha de la Tribu Agua. Ella era una heroína, una talentosa maestra, y ahora tenía el corazón de Zuko. Había vivido una excitante aventura con el Avatar y era dos años más chica que Mai. Tenía la libertad de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y vivía su vida libremente sin las restricciones de las clases sociales.

Quizás era eso lo que le gustaba a Zuko de ella. Que era diferente.

Mai sacudió la cabeza y metió las manos en el agua. Empezó a lavarse la cara y a prepararse para el día, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho. No quería reconocerlo como un corazón roto. No había razón para que sintiera el corazón roto… no podía reclamarle nada a Zuko y él era libre de amar a quién le viniera en ganas. Además, era un viejo amor…

Y francamente, si tuviera que elegir entre sus pares y la chica de la Tribu Agua, hubiera elegido a la chica de la Tribu Agua. Cualquiera que pudiera bloquear sus ataques merecía respeto, después de todo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ty Lee parada de manos junto a la puerta.

-¿Lista? –inquirió Mai tranquilamente. Ty Lee dibujó una sonrisa brillante y se paró sobre sus pies.

-¡Vamos!

* * *

Iroh estaba debajo de un alero del palacio, justo delante de un pequeño patio. Zuko estaba frente a él, liberando sus emociones practicando. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y su rostro mantenía una máscara de concentración. Las llamas volaban de sus manos y de sus pies con cada paso que daba. Era una fiera danza de poder y energía la que estaba haciendo. Zuko había estado ahí afuera por horas y no había comido nada. Iroh comenzaba a preocuparse.

Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su sobrino ese mismo día, luego de que el Avatar Aang y la maestra tierra los dejaran solos en el despacho. Zuko permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, con su mente repasando todos los escenarios hasta que propuso algo.

-Tío –empezó finalmente en voz baja-. Dijiste que apoyarías todas mis decisiones.

-Y lo haré –le aseguró Iroh.

El joven Señor del Fuego cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

-Le pedí que se quedara conmigo –un par de ojos dorados se encontraron con los de Iroh y escudriñaron su rostro buscando una reacción. El viejo general permaneció allí en silencio, meditando esa decisión. Estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba. Katara y sus amigos eran una buena influencia para Zuko. Le daban una sensación de familia y comunidad que Zuko nunca había experimentado fuera de su Tío y de su madre. No era de sorprenderse que Zuko quisiera eso-. Y tiempo.

Iroh arrugó el ceño, confundido.

-¿Tiempo?

Zuko se apartó de la ventana.

-Le pedí que se quedara conmigo y me diera tiempo para imponerme como Señor del Fuego. Pensé que si podía probarle a la Nación del Fuego y a todos aquellos que me cuestionan, que era un gran Señor del Fuego, ellos aceptarían, o al menos tolerarían, mi elección en cuanto a esposa.

Iroh suavizó su expresión.

-Sabes que no es un plan a prueba de tontos.

-Pero era una posibilidad –Zuko entendía que no era así. Desvió la mirada de su Tío y la fijo en la ventana-. Era la única oportunidad que podía darnos… ¡y la arruiné porque _me_ quedé dormido! –ironizó amargamente-. Agni… soy un idiota.

-Zuko, no eres un idiota. Simplemente estabas cansado –aseveró Iroh-. No sabía lo que iba a pasar. No podías evitarlo –enfatizó. Zuko cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca me contestó –le confesó al anciano-. Me pidió tiempo para pensarlo y le dije que sí.

-Más grande es, más prudente se vuelve –acordó Iroh-. He notado que es muy maternal. Protege a su hermano y al Avatar a su modo.

-Ya lo sé –Zuko frunció el entrecejo-. Y sé que es lo que iba a decir ahora. ¡Ahora que todo esto pasó! –siseó sacudiendo los brazos en el aire.

-¿Lo sabes?

Zuko apretó los dientes.

-Dirá que no.

Iroh cerró los ojos, adolorido. Pudo sentir el dolor en la voz de su sobrino cuando llegó a esa conclusión. Si solo no hubieran sido descubiertos esa mañana. Si solo hubiera llegado primero a ellos. Entonces tal vez, tendrían una oportunidad. No entonces, sino más adelante. Cuando fuera más aceptable, entendible y no despreciado por la corte por considerarlo el simple capricho egoísta de un joven gobernante.

El viejo general abrió los ojos. Delante de él, Zuko todavía estaba peleando contra un oponente que sólo él podía ver. Y Iroh no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

* * *

Sentía como que estaba bajo arresto. Los miembros de la Tribu Agua, obedientemente hacían guardia en el pequeño pabellón dónde se estaban quedando. Hakoda se había tomado la libertad de explicarles el percance de su hija. No quería que escucharan cosas y malinterpretaran todo. No sólo por el bien de Katara, sino también por el de Zuko.

Dentro de su gran dormitorio, Katara tenía salida a los jardines que estaban en el centro del pabellón. Estaba acostada sobre una serie de almohadas, sus ojos echaban un vistazo hacía allí, deleitándose con la gentil brisa que soplaba sobre el agua. Toph se había ido con Aang para averiguar que más se había dicho… y para tratar de sofocar cualquier rumor exagerado. Sokka estaba que echaba chispas en una esquina, incapaz de creer que su hermana se había desaparecido con Zuko.

Gran-Gran estaba sentada al lado de Katara, acariciando suavemente y con cariño el cabello de su nieta. Suki estaba sentada al final del porche, justo afuera de las puertas, que lindaba con el jardín, abanicándose en silencio.

Katara no lo podía creer. Tenían una oportunidad. Y se iba a acabar antes de comenzar. Era demasiado pronto para exponer su relación. Nadie la aceptaría y una vez que se supiera, siempre sería reprochada. Cerró los ojos. ¿Había arruinado a Zuko? Se le fue el alma a los pies ante la idea.

No podía importarle menos su reputación. No era cómo si hubiera muchachos de la Tribu Agua detrás de ella. Y no era como si los hechos sucedidos los hubiera alejado. El simple hecho de que fuera una habilidosa maestra agua que podía pelear ya los asustaba. Y por lo que sabía, Haru había sido el único chico que había sentido algo por ella, además de Zuko. No era que importara.

Y sabía que nada pasaría. Katara abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos. Incluso si hubiera hecho algo, no estaría deshonrada. Avergonzada, quizás... especialmente con su padre. Pero Zuko era el Señor del Fuego. Ella no era estúpido. Sabía cuántas mujeres iban tras él. Por un breve momento, se sintió halagada. Ella, una simple campesina de una pequeña Tribu Agua del Polo Sur, había atrapado a Zuko, el atractivo y poderoso Señor del Fuego. Sin embargo, no valía las consecuencias que causaría luego.

Su mente la llevó de vuelta a sus palabras de la noche anterior. ¿Qué diría ahora? Él le había pedido tiempo y antes de que pudiera dárselo, se encontraron sin él. Como mucho, pasaría un día o dos sin que los nobles se enteraran. Luego una semana o menos antes que el resto de la ciudad y después que la nación lo supiera. Katara solo sabía, de alguna forma, que el Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua, la del Norte y la del Sur lo sabrían en los meses venideros.

_Nuestra oportunidad se fue…_ pensó para sí. Su corazón dolía e inhaló temblorosa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Despacio, se levantó de las almohadas y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Katara? –preguntó Suki quedamente al verla moverse.

-Necesito hablar con Zuko –indicó.

-Todavía es temprano –remarcó Suki, aunque el sol ya iba a ocultarse-. Puedes esperar un poquito más.

-No, tengo que decirle –insistió-. Sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

La mirada de Suki se entristeció. Sabía la respuesta de Katara por la determinación de su voz.

-Katara... –empezó. De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Gran-Gran.

-Somos nosotros –la puerta se abrió y Hakoda asomó la cabeza-. ¿Podemos pasar? –Katara se sentó y asintió. Vio entrar a su padre, a Bato, al Jefe Arnook y al Maestro Pakku.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó. Arrugó los ojos y frunció el ceño-. ¿Ya lo saben los nobles?. ¿Tenemos q.. que irnos ahora? –se le heló la sangre al pensar en ello.

-No, Katara –respondió el Maestro Pakku severamente-. No tiene nada que ver con eso –la joven maestra agua los miró a todos, confundida.

-¿Entonces qué pasa...?

-Nos tomó tiempo decidirlo –contestó Arnook-. Pero pensamos que sería lo mejor si…

-Aguarden un segundo –interrumpió Suki. Se paró y se colocó al lado de Katara, en una forma protectora-. ¿Qué quieren decir con que _piensan que es lo mejor? _¡Esta decisión es de Katara y Zuko!

-Suki, escúchanos –replicó Bato con calma-. La Tribu Agua del Sur no tiene nobleza, ni siquiera las clases sociales que hay en el norte. Hace más de cien años ya. Sin embargo, Katara ha estado actuando extraoficialmente como _embajadora_ para la Nación del Fuego en nuestro nombre.

-¿Qué están diciendo? –indagó Katara entrecerrando los ojos.

Hakoda vaciló. Después de todo, era su hija.

-Si quieres quedarte con el Señor del Fuego, vamos a trabajar en un matrimonio convenido como un pacto entre nuestros dos países.

Katara agrandó los ojos.

-Papá… -susurró. Él realmente no entendía.

-Hablamos con el Avatar sobre esto y apoya tu decisión –agregó Pakku-. Personalmente, preferiría que te casara con otro maestro agua. Sin embargo, nadie de la Tribu Agua te querría –afirmó. Katara y Suki arrugaron el entrecejo, enfadadas. Gran-Gran fulminó con la mirada a su ex-prometido. Pakku frunció el ceño-. Déjenme terminar –pidió a la defensiva-. Katara, ningún maestro agua te querría porque eres demasiado para ellos. Por tanto, como tu Maestro de Agua Control apruebo la unión.

-¿Aprueba la unión? –repitió Suki. ¿El anciano hablaba en serio?

-Las Tribus Agua tienen estrictos códigos para el casamiento –le explicó Gran-Gran a la Guerrera Kyoshi-. Como pupila de un maestro agua, el Maestro adopta a su estudiante como un hijo. Y por tanto, le corresponde aprobar el matrimonio.

-Oh… -musitó Suki, aunque siguió mirando a Pakku con recelo.

-¿Papá? –Katara llamó a su padre, vacilante.

-Me gustaría que volvieras a casa… pero es tu decisión, Katara –replicó su padre. En un rincón, la mandíbula de Sokka se desencajó, como si hubiera sido traicionado-. Si quieres quedarte y casarte con el Señor del Fuego, tienes la bendición de la Tribu Agua.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Se quedó sentada donde estaba. Con la cabeza baja, y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Esto es genial, ¿no? –Exclamó Suki efusivamente, ignorando a Sokka que había puesto los ojos en blanco-. Puedes quedarte y…

-No puedo –susurró Katara.

Suki agrandó los ojos y en la esquina, Sokka dejó de frotarse la frente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué no? –intervino Arnook. Katara sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

-Gracias… papá, Bato… -dijo Katara, levantando la cabeza-. Jefe Arnook, Maestro Pakku. Gracias. Pero no puedo casarme con él. No puedo quedarme aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –Insistió Suki-. Es la excusa perfecta…

-¡No quiero estar con él con una excusa! –Porfió Katara-. ¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas donde un simple pacto entre dos bando me permitirá vivir feliz para siempre!

-Katara, ¡esta puede ser tu oportunidad de quedarte con él! –Persistió Suki-. Y aunque es por un pacto, ¡que importa si lo amas! –Suki se acercó y susurró-: Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Katara cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

-Por supuesto –susurró por respuesta. Respiró profundamente y se paró-. Toda su vida, Zuko ha soñado con ser el Señor del Fuego. ¡Incluso cuando alcanzó el trono, ha estado luchando para ganarse el respecto y la lealtad de su gente y la aceptación y el apoyo de la nobleza! ¡Si me quedo con él ahora, arruinaré todo por lo que ha estado trabajando!

-Katara, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –jadeó Suki.

-Todos van a mirarme como la mancha egoísta en el archivo de su vida. ¡Perderá el apoyo de la nobleza, el cual necesita, y se ofenderá porque él, un joven e inexperto Señor del Fuego, me escogió a las apuradas en vez de a la hija de algún noble de la Nación del Fuego que fue criada con el único propósito de ser la próxima Señora del Fuego! –Explicó Katara-. ¡No puedo hacerle eso! ¡No quiero ser la razón de que su reinado como el Señor del Fuego falle! ¡Incluso si hiciéramos el pacto, todo el mundo deslumbraría la verdad y lo haría perder el apoyo de los nobles y de su pueblo!

-Katara, eso es un poco duro… -indicó su padre.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad, ¿o no? –replicó ahogadamente-. Lo siento… gracias por todo, por todo lo que pusieron en esto y por aceptarlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo esto. Quizás hubiera funcionado más tarde, cuando estuviese más estable. Pero no ahora… no funcionaría ahora. ¿Entienden?

Katara no esperó a que nadie respondiera. Pasó al lado de los cuatro hombros y pateó la puerta. La abrió, solo para encontrar al otro lado a Aang y Toph con los ojos como platos. Les dedicó una breve mirada de disculpa y siguió de largo. Desapareció en uno de los pasillos y los dos jóvenes maestros echaron un vistazo al interior de la habitación.

La mirada de Gran-Gran se entristeció.

-Parece que subestimamos lo profundo que es su amor.

* * *

_¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No es le momento para derramar las lágrimas_! Canturreaba la mente de Katara mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Podía sentirlos encima de ella. Todos esos ojos. Detrás de las esquinas y desde lejos, la estaban observando. La miraban y susurraban. Katara se estremeció. Se sentía desnuda bajo el peso de sus miradas. Determinada, levantó la barbilla y siguió su caminata. Quería encontrar a Zuko y hablar con él antes de que otra palabra sobre el incidente fuera más lejos.

Katara empezó a andar por las zonas donde creía que estaría Zuko. Pasó por su estudio y espió al interior. No había estado allí en todo el día. Siguió hacia el jardín de los patos-tortuga esperando encontrarlo ahí. Al acercarse al jardín, empezó a repasar sus palabras en su cabeza. Una parte de ella, sabía que él no las aceptaría. La otra parte esperaba que lo hiciera.

Dobló en una esquina y colisionó con alguien. Abrió la boca para murmurar una disculpa y recibió un bufido de disgusto. Katara levantó la vista y vio a dos mujeres bien vestidas delante de ella.

-Es _ella _–le dijo una a la otra-. ¡La muchacha de la Tribu Agua que duerme con el Señor del Fuego!

Katara arqueó una ceja, peligrosa.

-Discúlpame –dijo, tratando de pasarlas.

La otra mujer la agarró del hombro, reteniéndola.

-Mi querida, ¿quién te crees que eres? –le preguntó con un tono condescendiente. Katara entrecerró los ojos. Eran dos mujeres de mediana edad. Por su apariencia eran de la Nación del Fuego. Y nobles, por el estilo y la calidad de su ropa.

-Sé exactamente quién soy –retrucó Katara, deshaciéndose de la mano de la mujer-. Si no lo sabes todavía, soy Katara de la Tribu Agua.

-No perteneces aquí –contestó la primera-. Regresa a tu casa, pequeña. Es desagradable como tratas de ganarte favores acostándote por ahí. ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó nada? –la paciencia de Katara estaba colmándose.

-Humildemente le pido que nunca vuelva a hablar de mi madre –aseveró en voz baja, tan amablemente como pudo, con los dientes apretados-. Mi madre fue una mujer inteligente y grácil. Con más maneras que dos mujeres de esta corte. Ahora, si me disculpan…

-¡Jovencita! ¿Sabe quién soy? –demandó la primera.

-Usted es la Noble Yan –respondió una voz calma a sus espaldas. Katara miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Mai y a Ty Lee acercándose. Ty Lee sonreía abiertamente y la saludó con la mano. Los ojos fríos de Mai fulminaron a la mujer-. Esposa del Noble Yan, hija del Noble Chun Wu de la región este.

Las dos mujeres inmediatamente cambiaron su comportamiento de condescendiente a sonrisas de falsa amistad.

-Joven señorita Mai, Señorita Ty Lee, buenas tardes.

-¡Buenas Tardes! –contestó Ty Lee. Saltó hacia Katara-. ¡Hola, Katara!

-Hola –respondió Katara cansinamente-. Lindo show el de anoche.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió Ty Lee.

-¿Ustedes dos la conocen? –preguntó la segunda mujer, ligeramente sorprendida-. No sabía que eran amigas.

-No somos amigas –corrigió Mai con rapidez-. Simplemente conocidas.

-Mai, querida –empezó la otra, acercándose a la alta y larguirucha joven noble-. Deberías elegir mejor a tus conocidas. ¿No has oído? Ha estado usando su cuerpo para ganar el favor del Señor del Fuego.

-¿De veras? –Inquirió Mai, arqueando una ceja-. No sabía. Oí de una buena fuente que se habían quedado dormidos sobre la silla de montar del bisonte.

La mujer se rió, como si Mai hubiera contado un chiste que no fuera realmente gracioso. Katara gruñó ante la falsa risa.

-¿Honestamente crees eso? ¿Dónde lo oíste, Mai?

-¡Lo dijo el Avatar! –sonrió Ty Lee.

-Oh… -la mujer cerró la boca de improviso-. Bueno… son amigos… supongo que debe de responder por ella.

-¿Esta diciendo que el Avatar es un mentiroso? –siseó Katara. Primero ella, después su madre y ahora su amigo. ¿Acaso quería que la congelara a un árbol? Porque estaría feliz de hacer que eso pasara.

-No, no… ¡por supuesto que no! –la mujer se rió una vez más. Miró a Mai y a Ty Lee, ignorando a la maestra agua-. Bueno debemos seguir. Mai, por favor pasa por nuestra casa alguna vez. Nuestro hijo mayor acaba de regresar del ejército –se rió-. A menos que tengas un pez más gordo –agrego sugerente, sonriendo con sarcasmo a Katara.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Mai solo inclinó la cabeza con calma.

-Estoy aquí para aprender por el bien de mi nación –le contestó. Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó a la mujer con una expresión aburrida-. Encuentro aburridos los juegos que tú y tu hija juegan en la corte y que no valen mi tiempo. Pero gracias por la sugerencia. Me aseguraré de tenerlos en cuenta.

La mujer adoptó una expresión de asombro mientras Mai empezaba a andar. Ty Lee la siguió y tironeó a Katara.

-Vamos –la instó y se la llevó. La maestra agua solo asintió y fue tras ellas-. Que conste –empezó doblando en una esquina y soltándole la mano-, que no todos son así. ¡Yo no lo soy y Mai tampoco! –aseguró orgullosamente.

Katara sonrió un poquito.

-Me di cuenta de eso cuando nos perseguían.

-Oh, ¡sobre eso! –saltó Ty Le, girándose para mirarla-. Espero que no hayan quedado resentimientos. Azula sabía como hacernos hacer las cosas.

-Yo simplemente estaba aburrida –Mai se encogió de hombros-. Si sirve de algo, era bastante entretenido seguirlos.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me alegra haber servido para algo –masculló. Soltó un suspiro profundo-. ¿Así que Aang les dijo?

-En realidad, lo escuchamos cuando hablaba con la niña ciega en el pasillo –explicó Ty Lee-. Zuko no es el tipo que se acuesta por ahí. Lo conocemos desde que éramos niñas.

-Eso debe ser lindo –replicó Katara-. Y sin resentimientos –Ty Lee sonrió ampliamente.

-Katara, ¿verdad? –inquirió Mai. Se detuvo y volvió su cara hacia la otra joven-. Te sugiero encarecidamente que no camines más por el palacio sola –Katara frunció el ceño-. Si Ty Lee y yo nos hubiéramos enterado esta mañana que Zuko y tú estaban en los establos juntos, entonces todas las familias nobles lo sabrían para el anochecer.

Katara agrandó los ojos. ¿Ya? ¡Había pasado hacia apenas unas horas!

-Pareces una persona agradable –chilló Ty Lee a su lado-. Pero no estás acostumbrada a la vida de la corte. Es la guarida de un alce dientes de sable si no te cuidas.

-Está bien –Katara se encogió de hombros-. No me quedaré por mucho, de cualquier forma –Ty Lee ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Mai entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –indagó.

-Me gustaría hablar con Zuko antes de que se lo diga a los otros –anunció con solemnidad-. Mai… Ty Lee, gracias por ayudarme con esas… _señoras._ Bajo otras circunstancias, estoy segura de que podríamos haber sido amigas.

Ty Lee arrugó el ceño, decepcionada en cierta forma. Siempre había pensado que Katara y los otros eran un lindo grupo con el que podía hacer amistad.

-¿Por qué no podemos serlo?

-Tengo que irme –respondió. Les sonrió suavemente y avanzó, sin mirar hacia atrás. Giró en la esquina y se quedó congelada. Un par de ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, un ceño fruncido cubría el dolor detrás de ellos. Katara retrocedió.

La mirada de Zuko ahondó en la suya y Katara sintió que las lágrimas aparecían.

-Te vas –afirmó en voz baja.

Katara tragó saliva nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.

* * *

A/N: Un paso adelante, dos atrás. :) Sí, lo sé… debería haberse quedado con él. Pero es terca y lo ama demasiado. ;) ¡Gracias por leer, a todos! Trataré de subir un capítulo más mañana o el viernes al mediodía. Después me voy por tres días en un fin de semana con unos amigos de Irvine (whoo…)

_N/T: Nada que decir, salvo, la vida no es justa. xP No quedó nada de rosa para ellos. Y repito que a la autora le encanta hacernos sufrir. Me gustó el Maiko que hubo, fue como tiernito y lindo. xP. No me maten, es mi opinión, jeje. Foo, lo que se viene, que no me acuerdo, jaja, pero sé que no es nada bueno. Muchas Gracias por su Paciencia. ¡Grossos que son! _

**Gracias a**: Sweet Angelix_ por agregar la historia a favoritos_, (Carita feliz, _gracias por comentar, sí fuiste la primera y no sé como haces, ya dos veces, xP porque no lo tenes en alerta ni nada por el estilo, xP Me alegro y que mal por tu poca fe ¬¬ Jaja, un beso linda y que estés bien.)_; azrasel _(Aguanten las vacaciones de semana santa, ¿no? Jaja, y sí, vivan los fics, y el ¡Zutara! Un besote y gracias. :)); _Honey-sempai; chipo's siter _(eh! Rata, xP por que no dejabas rr? O.o muy mal. Jaja, mentira, gracias por dejar review y bienvenida a las notas de traductora:P Que estés bien bonita.);_ CyllanSDT; xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX; GeminiIlion; xxmabelxx; kyaia _(eso, traducir el fic está genial, jaja. No voy a dejar de hacerlo hasta que lo termine y probablemente le pida otro, xP Quién los encontrará, como que ya lo sabes si leíste, jaja. Pobres, ¿no? Iroh es GROSSO, jaja, un beso.)_; anime fan _(Ay, muchas gracias, yo le aviso a la autora *MT se sonroja, se sonrojó antes también pero lo pone ahora, xP* Bueno yo voy a tratar de terminarla en menos de un mes, deséame suerte y espero que no te quedes sin Internet. Y ahora dos preguntas; ¿Sos de argentina, chico o chica? [Dos en una, jaja. Un beso);_ ; Aiko1504 y LucyChan-MKR.

_¿Les dije que los quiero, muchas gracias y ya casi llegamos a los ¡100! Wow. Les digo, de nuevo, os adoro. (Me encanta como suena) Nos vemos pronto, pero si no, Felices Pascuas. (Pero ojala se los pueda repetir)_

_Editado:25/12/08  
_


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Trece**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

-No entiendo… -Suki se dejó caer sobre los suaves almohadones que Katara había dejado vacíos-. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ella, ellos –levantó la vista a los cuatro hombres que estaban allí-. ¿Por qué no aceptó?

-No siente que pertenece aquí –refunfuñó Sokka. Ella se volvió para mirar al joven en el rincón. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-. Siente el mismo odio que sentía cuando trabajaba en la enfermería.

-¿La enfermería de aquí? –inquirió Hakoda. Sokka asintió.

-Los soldados no confiaban en ella. Se quejaban y le discutían a los doctores cuando Katara tenía que ayudarlos porque creían que iba a matarlos –Sokka frunció más el ceño-. Quería hacer algo, pero Katara me hizo jurar que no los tocaría. Que ya estaban heridos, me dijo. Para empeorarlo, no eran solo los soldados. Eran sus familias. Las esposas acribillaban a Katara con su mirada y decían cosas sobre ella. No importaba si era ella la que los curaba.

-Los soldados son una gran mayoría en la Nación del Fuego –indicó Gran-Gran con voz cansina-. Pero aquellos que estaban en la enfermería habían sido heridos por los que se oponían a la Nación del Fuego antes de la guerra. Entiendo porque dirían esas cosas.

-¡Pero Katara no es su enemigo! –defendió Sokka, enderezándose-. ¡No tenían ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas! Al principio, trató de hacerlos callar, pero después de un tiempo empezó a ignorarlos ¡Pero puedo decir que lo que le decían, la lastimaba!

-Entonces, ¿lo qué estás diciendo es que Katara no se quiere quedar porque siente que no es querida por la gente…? –preguntó el Jefe Arnook.

-La nobleza tampoco ha sido amable con ella –Toph arrugó el entrecejo. Se desplomó sobre las almohadas, junto a Suki-. Estuvimos dando vueltas por el palacio. Visitamos algunos nobles que estaban de acuerdo con Katara cuando ella era solo la amiga de Aang, pero cuando apareció el rumor de un amorío con Zuko…

Aang frunció el ceño.

-Solo digamos que no fueron muy agradables.

-Aún así –insistió Suki-. ¿Un tratado arreglaría todo eso? ¿No la aceptarían?

-Parecería que estamos forzando a Katara –contestó Gran-Gran-. Crecería el resentimiento.

-Además, que Katara se casara con Zuko como un compromiso político no es realmente necesario después de todos los pactos y tratados firmados que se aprobaron justo después de la guerra –admitió Bato tristemente-. Esperábamos agregar algunos beneficios a la Nación del Fuego si Zuko se casaba con Katara, solo para apoyar el compromiso.

-Esto es demasiado –Suki sacudió la cabeza. Soltó un bufido y se frotó la frente-. ¿Por qué es tan terca?

-Katara es idealista –le recordó Gran-Gran con calma-. Siempre lo ha sido. Se apega a lo que cree.

-Y tú sabes que cuando se le pone algo, hacerle cambiar de idea es casi imposible –añadió Aang.

-¿Así que esto es todo? –Soltó Suki, frustrada-. Están enamorados. Tienen una oportunidad para estar juntos y sus ideales los detienen.

-Su amor por Zuko la está deteniendo –corrigió Gran-Gran-. Lo ama demasiado; desea salir de su vida para que pueda tener éxito en algo con lo que ha soñado toda su vida.

-Aún así no me gusta… -Suki arrugó el entrecejo.

-Bueno… -musitó Sokka-. Suena bien para mí –Suki lo fulminó con la mirada y se encogió de vuelta en su rincón.

-¿Qué piensas, Hakoda? –le preguntó Bato a su viejo amigo. El padre de la joven maestra agua mantuvo una mirada ausente y se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

-Personalmente, estoy un poquito aliviado –confesó. Sokka esbozó una sonrisa altiva para Suki, quien rodó los ojos-. Desde que regresé, mis hijos han estado en todos lados tratando de salvar el mundo –se rió ahogadamente-. Era agradable cuando estábamos todos en casa. Extraño pasar tiempo con ustedes dos –añadió, mirando a Sokka-. A riesgo de sonar egoísta, será lindo tener a Katara de vuelta en casa.

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Katara repentinamente se sintió como un animal enjaulado. Lo miraba mientras se paseaba delante de ella, moviéndose como un grácil depredador alrededor de su presa. Confesó para sí que adoraba mirar cómo se movía. Sin problemas y fluidamente como el agua, sin importar que tan rápidos y violentos se volvían sus movimientos.

-Siéntate –espetó de repente. Katara tragó saliva nerviosa y se sentó en uno de las elegantes butacas de su despacho. Zuko empezó a ponerse la camisa. Despacio, se abotonó los botones. Katara observó sus dedos callosos y fuertes subiendo. Cuando llegó al cuello, apartó la vista.

Acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento en el patio cuando escuchó esas voces familiares. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro del porque Mai y Ty Lee estaban con Katara, estaba contento con sus acciones. Incluso cuando la advertencia de Mai bastante áspera envolvía una preocupación que la perpetuamente aburrida joven noble solo mostraba con aquellos que respetaba. Y entonces escuchó la respuesta de Katara.

Zuko se había preparado para esa respuesta incluso antes de haberle hecho la pregunta. ¿Qué tal si decía que "no" y planeaba irse? Había preparado todo un arsenal de energía para contradecirlo. Incluso después de haber sido descubiertos en los establos y que todo parecía apuntar a que lo abandonaba, se había preparado. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras: _no me quedaré más_, sintió que cada preparación había sido en vano.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, incrédulo. Una parte de él se había aferrado a la esperanza de que ella se quedara, sin importarle nada. No podía entender porque se marchaba.

-Zuko… -le temblaba la voz al alzar la vista hacia él. Su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo se vio presa de la ansiedad. Inconscientemente, empezó a pasearse delante de ella.

-Por qué –demandó antes de que ella pudiera seguir. Dos ojos dorados se volvieron para mirarla, sin esconder la desesperación bajo su usual mascara de invulnerabilidad-. Estamos solos ahora. Dime la razón, _por qué_ –enfatizó.

Al verlo delante de ella, sintió que su corazón se rasgaba dolorosamente. Estaba herido y era su culpa. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle.

-No sé si pueda explicarlo con palabras.

-Al menos inténtalo –presionó-. Si no te quieres quedar, quiero saber por qué. ¿Es por mí? ¿No te quieres quedar por mí?

-¡No! –Soltó Katara ahogadamente. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

Él se detuvo frente a ella.

-Anoche, dijiste que me _amabas_ –gruñó. Katara hizo una mueca de dolor. Sabía que se estaba enojando-. ¡Lloraste en mis brazos y me dijiste que _me amabas_! ¿Es verdad?

-¡Sí!

-¿_Entonces por qué no te quedarás_? –preguntó apretando los dientes.

Sintió que le temblaban los hombros y que le ardían los pulmones cuando un sollozo atravesó su cuerpo.

-¡Porque te amo! –exclamó. Ella vio la expresión confundida en su rostro y levantó la mirada para enfrentar la suya-. Has trabajado muy duro, tanto tiempo para llegar hasta aquí, Zuko. Estás cerca. _Tan cerca_ de convertirte en el grandioso Señor del Fuego que siempre quisiste ser.

-Y te quiero a mi lado cuando llegué a serlo –persistió Zuko-. ¡No te entiendo! –gruñó. Ella podía ver vapor saliendo de su nariz-. ¡Dices que me amas, pero quieres dejarme! ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Katara!

Entonces, sin dudar, ella levantó sus manos y tomó su rostro con firmeza, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Estás cerca, pero no llegaste todavía, Zuko, no soy aceptada aquí y no –añadió rápidamente apoyando un suave dedo sobre sus labios que se abrían prontos a contradecir-, no trates de decir lo contrario. Mai y Ty Lee acaban de salvarme de dos nobles. No me quieren aquí, Zuko. Los soldados en la enfermería no me aceptaban y los militares son la gran mayoría en la Nación del Fuego.

"Yo sé que tan importante es para ti ganarte su lealtad y confianza. Y después están los nobles. Los nobles jamás me aceptaran y tú los necesitas para que te ayuden a reconstruir tu nación. Necesitas su apoyo y aprobación y nunca obtendrás nada de eso si me quedo. No quiero apartarte de eso por lo que has trabajado tan duro –Katara entornó los ojos y ahondó en los suyos, suplicantes-. Nos seguiste por todo el mundo por tu sueño. Fuiste hasta el infierno por ello y me rehúso a apartarte de ellos".

Zuko arrugó los ojos y la miró.

-Me estás pidiendo que elija entre mi nación y tú… -resumió, en voz baja y temblorosa-. No me hagas elegir, Katara… -rogó. _Porque mi mente sabe que amo a mi nación, pero todo lo demás sabe que te amo más…_

-No te estoy pidiendo eso –porfió Katara, acariciando delicadamente su rostro con los pulgares-. Te estoy pidiendo que acates mi decisión.

-¡Me niego a hacerlo! –bramó Zuko. Levantó las manos y la agarró de los brazos, acercándola a él-. Todo aquel al que he amado, a excepción de mi Tío, se ha ido. No me dejes, Katara. Sueño con tenerte entre mis brazos por la noche, nada de recuerdos olvidados de ojos azules desviando la mirada. Odio lo que veo cuando cierro los ojos. Imágenes de mi madre desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Mi padre dándome la espalda. ¡No quiero perder a nadie más!

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-No puedo estar contigo –susurró despacio. Sacudió la cabeza-. No me obligues a quedarme, Zuko. No quiero lastimarte.

-¿Piensas que yéndote me proteges del dolor? –Rugió Zuko-. Katara, ¿has perdido la cabeza? –escupió. La soltó bruscamente y le dio la espalda-. Cada noche desde que te fuiste, me quedé mirando fijamente la florcita azul que dejaste en mi mano –le confesó. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos melancólicos-. Sabías… -susurró, acercándose. Levantó la mano y Katara sintió la punta de sus dedos contra sus mejillas-, que tienen el mismo color que tus ojos…

-Zuko, no…

-Sufro, Katara, cada noche –aseveró con franqueza-. Si te vas de nuevo, me lastimarás mucho más de lo que me lastimaste la primera vez.

Tragó saliva y volteó la cabeza.

-Solo he estado en tu vida por un año –le recordó-. La Nación del Fuego es tu propósito en la vida. Es tu derecho ser el Señor del Fuego.

-¡Ya sé eso! –exclamó él-. ¡Soy el Señor del Fuego, Katara! ¡Si quiero que te quedes, nadie puede oponerse!

-Tienes razón –musitó Katara con suavidad-. Ya sé eso.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en irte?

Katara cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio por un momento. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Porque no quiero que tu gobierno sea estropeado por una campesina maestra agua de una pequeña tribu del Polo Sur. Porque no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti, que cuestione tu juicio y decisiones. Porque de esta manera, te ayudaré a reconstruir tu nación. Haré todo lo que lo pueda para ayudarte, incluso si tengo que irme.

Zuko la miró fijamente, queriendo más que nunca que se quedará.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo estúpido sonó eso?

-Gran-Gran lo llama idealismo –replicó suavemente, ofreciéndole una sonrisita.

Se adelantó y le tomó las manos.

-Hay otras maneras.

-Aún no están listos para alguien como yo, Zuko –prosiguió Katara-. Y no lo estarán por un largo tiempo.

-Un matrimonio arreglado –insistió Zuko, ignorando sus palabras, mirándola con seriedad-. Tu tribu y mi Tío y yo podemos arreglarlo…

-Ya me lo propusieron y he dicho que no… -Katara sonrió suavemente al ver sus ojos agrandarse ligeramente, antes de descubrir una mirada herida-. La Nación del Fuego ya ha firmado numerosos pactos y tratados después de la guerra. Un matrimonio convenido solo enfurecerá a la nobleza y creerán que estás siendo egoísta.

Zuko entornó los ojos, desesperado.

-Katara…

Sonrió débilmente y alzó las manos. Con delicadeza, apartó de su rostro los negros cabellos húmedos que se salían de lugar.

-Zuko –empezó con suavidad-. Quiero volver algún día.

Sus ojos dorados inmediatamente se clavaron en los de ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Quiero regresar –repitió con calma-. No me quedaré contigo, Zuko. Se complicarán más las cosas si me quedo –sus ojos expresaban una gran determinación-, pero quiero volver.

Levantó las manos y la agarró con fuerza.

-No me mientas, Katara.

-No estoy mintiendo –Katara rió ahogadamente, con la mirada húmeda e hinchada-. No te prometo que regresaré, pero espero que mientras no esté, te hayas convertido en el incuestionable líder de la Nación del Fuego. Entonces quizás…

Agrandó los ojos cuando él se acercó más, dejándola sin aliento al cerrar sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Su mano soltó las suyas y envolvió su delgada cintura. La acercó más contra él con un movimiento tosco antes de dejar que sus manos recorrieran los costados de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada suave curva. Sus brazos colgaban a los lados; insegura de que hacer con ellos mientras cálidas ondas de plácidos espasmos recorrían sus miembros.

Finalmente alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos sus anchos hombros. Apartó los labios de los de él, jadeando por aire mientras se acercaba más a él. Antes de que pudiera volverse hacia él, sintió sus labios contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Casi inmediatamente, se quedó sin fuerzas en sus brazos, una eufórica sensación esparciéndose por su cuerpo. Un pequeño y vehemente gemido escapó de su boca y pudo sentir sus labios curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dos años, Katara –susurró roncamente en su oído-. Dame dos años para mostrarle a la Nación del Fuego que soy su único Señor del Fuego.

-Dos… ¿años…? –murmuró, tratando de evitar que su mente cayera en un placentero abismo.

-Dos años –repitió Zuko, trazando con su boca la curva de su rostro-. Tendré la lealtad y confianza de mi gente y el apoyo y aprobación de los nobles. En dos años, serás bienvenida en la Nación del Fuego.

Katara cerró los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de él. Era imposible. Después de una guerra tan larga y una recesión económica tan dura, no sería fácil para Zuko obtener todo lo que quería en dos simples años. Quizás en una generación o dos sería posible, ¿pero en dos años…? Se le aceleró el corazón dentro de su pecho.

-Dos años –acordó suavemente-. Si has alcanzado la grandeza en dos años, Zuko… -no completó la frase, no quería prometer nada. Abrió los ojos, pero los mantuvo en el suelo. Le dio un cálido beso en la cabeza. Sus brazos envolvían su cuerpo apretadamente, no queriendo dejarla ir. Su cabeza halló el camino para descansar debajo de su cabeza y él apoyó su mentón sobre la de ella.

-Sólo espérame… -le pidió suavemente.

Permanecieron así en el silencio de la habitación. Katara cerró los ojos, alejando toda su ansiedad y miedos, solo para disfrutar el momento. Recordaría siempre el latido de su corazón contra su cabeza y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin importar si ella regresara o no… lo recordaría así.

-¡Dije que no! –una fuerte voz se oía apagada desde el otro lado de la puerta y Katara pegó un respingo aún en los brazos de Zuko. El joven Señor del Fuego cambio su mirada de contento por un ceño fruncido, enfadado-. ¡El Señor del Fuego está ocupado!

-Tío… -Zuko arrugó más el entrecejo. Despacio, soltó a Katara y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La voz de Iroh se oía mezclada con otras. La maestra agua fue asaltada por la preocupación y repentinamente ella le agarró de la mano. Zuko se volvió para mirarla, interrogante.

-Dame un momento para esconderme.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?

-¡Déjame esconderme y no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí! –Siseó con voz queda-. ¡No quiero que los rumores se perpetúen!

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos atraparon durmiendo juntos. ¿Cuánto más se pueden perpetuar? –lo acribilló con la mirada y gateó hasta detrás de su escritorio. Espero unos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba cómoda en su nuevo escondite.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y extendió el brazo. Agarró el picaporte y tiró de él.

-¡He dicho fuera! –Iroh sintió una ráfaga de aire a sus espaldas y se giró, sorprendiéndose de ver a Zuko parado ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando? –demandó el joven Señor del Fuego. Miró por encima de su Tío y descubrió a varios nobles rodeando su puerta-. ¡Estaba revisando documentos, así que espero que esto sea bueno! –rugió.

Iroh arqueó una ceja, curioso. Su sobrino estaba siendo un poquito indulgente considerando como odiaba ser molestado cuando estaba concentrado. _¡Quizás pasó algo bueno!_, pensó y se aseguró de que una sonrisa no apareciera en su rostro. _Le preguntaré después…_

-¡Señor del Fuego, debemos hablar con usted inmediatamente! –insistió un noble. Zuko observó las serias miradas de desaprobación de los nobles y adivinó que habían oído lo sucedido en los establos.

Con calma, se apartó de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos previendo lo que se venía.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para perturbar mi trabajo? –escupió fríamente.

-Podemos entrar primero, mi señor –pidió uno-. Es un tema serio.

Debajo del escritorio, Katara agrandó los ojos. Aunque había elegido un buen escondite detrás del macizo escritorio de madera y plata, no quería quedarse atrapada allí. En silenció, rogó a los dioses que Zuko los despachara o que al menos los condujera a una habitación diferente. Pero en vez de eso, lo escuchó hacerse a un lado.

-Me temo que no hay mucho espacio –les hizo notar Zuko entrando a su despacho-. Aún no le he pedido al secretario que se lleve los documentos aprobados.

Los nobles entraron a la estancia. Eran por lo menos ocho, excluyendo a Iroh, a Zuko y a Katara. Iroh siguió a su sobrino hasta el escritorio. Cuando Zuko se sentó, los ojos de Iroh lo siguieron. Rápidamente vio a la joven maestra agua hecha un ovillo debajo del escritorio. Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Él asintió ligeramente y se volvió hacia los hombres antes de que se dieran cuenta de sus acciones.

En la habitación, los hombres restantes permanecieron delante del escritorio. Los dos más viejos se acomodaron en las butacas delante de la mesa de Zuko. El Señor del Fuego se sentó en su silla y cuidadosamente arrellanó sus piernas para que no golpearan accidentalmente a Katara y la hicieran gritar accidentalmente.

-Perdónenos por molestarlo, mi señor –se inclinó un noble-. Sin embargo, creímos que el problema tenía que ser aclarado inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué problema es ese? –inquirió Zuko, a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

-Hay un rumor, Señor Zuko, de que fue encontrado durmiendo en los establos con la maestra de agua control del Avatar –respondió el noble más anciano-. ¿Lo ha escuchado?

-¿Escuchado? –Repitió Zuko, arqueando una ceja-. Es verdad.

Debajo de la mesa, Katara levantó la mano y se frotó la cabeza. Los nobles en el cuarto murmuraron con incredulidad.

-Es… ¿es verdad, mi señor? –jadeó uno de ellos.

-La noche anterior, estaba hablando con la maestra agua. Ella es una vieja aliada y amiga mía. Llevamos al bisonte para un paseo y regresamos tarde –les confesó con calma-. Se quedó dormida antes de que volviéramos. Estaba cansado y me quedé dormido antes de que me diera cuenta –Zuko sonrió con malicia, ligeramente-. Me recuerda a cuando viajaba con el Avatar y todos dormíamos en el bisonte mientras volábamos.

-Entonces… ¿nada sucede entre usted y la maestra agua? –preguntó otro.

-Nos dormimos juntos –afirmó Zuko. Arrugó los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que creen que sucedió?

A su lado, Iroh tosió.

-Yo creo que solo escucharon rumores exagerados por parte del servicio del palacio, Señor Zuko.

A pesar de lo que le dijeron, Zuko los miró desafiantes.

-Sí… pero los rumores son fuertes –aseveró otro noble-. Me preocupa, Señor Zuko, que el resto de la nación se entere de estoy y empiece a creer que tú… -vaciló antes de continuar.

Zuko clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿Que yo qué?

-Lo que el noble Shan está tratando de decir, Señor Zuko, es que en tiempos como este, el país, espera estabilidad y liderazgo –dijo el más anciano-. Quieren que les muestres lo dedicado que eres a ellos. Después de haber hecho tantas reparaciones en las otras naciones, están empezando a creer que te preocupas más por ellos que por nosotros. Si tomas a una campesina de la Tribu Agua como tu prometida…

-¿Estás cuestionando mi dedicación a mi país? –rugió Zuko inclinándose hacia delante, genuinamente insultado. Había pasado los últimos meses de su vida enterrado hasta el cuello de documentos con la esperanza de mejorar su país. Había destronado a su propio padre creyendo que paz era lo que necesitaba la Nación del Fuego. Se zambulló de cabeza a la política que sólo había observado antes de ser desterrado, todo por el bien de su nación. ¿Y se atrevían a cuestionar su dedicación?

-¡No, mi señor! –exclamaron ahogadamente los nobles. Iroh miró a su sobrino y frunció el ceño.

-Zuko… cálmate… -le aconsejó en voz baja.

El joven Señor del Fuego bufó vapor y se reclinó en su silla.

-Díganme por qué están aquí -ordenó.

-Queremos sofocar los rumores, mi señor.

-Cómo es eso –sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta y se preparó. Debajo de la mesa, Katara contuvo la respiración.

-Los nobles hemos creído hace tiempo que la Nación del Fuego necesita una Señora del Fuego –hubo un destello de ira en los ojos de Zuko.

-¡La Nación del Fuego tienen asuntos mucho más importantes en los que preocuparse que en buscarme una esposa! –gruñó Zuko.

-Al principio, concordamos con usted, mi señor –acordó el mayor-. Sin embargo, ahora que los rumores han llegado hasta la corte, sentimos que es lo mejor para los dos sofocar los rumores casándote con una hija de la aristocracia.

Katara agrandó los ojos. Levantó la mano y se tapó la boca, sintiendo el peso de la frase caer sobre sí. Iroh se congeló y Zuko apretó las manos a los costados. Todos en el cuarto esperaron nerviosamente que el Señor del Fuego se marchara. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza. Salía vapor de sus fosas nasales en ráfagas irregulares.

El ambiente en el cuarto comenzó a caldearse. En silencio, Iroh rezaba para que Zuko no perdiera los estribos, más de lo que ya los había perdido. Debajo de la mesa, Katara tenía bien abiertos los ojos de la conmoción. Encima de ella, Zuko estaba echando chispas. Podía sentir su ira caldear el aire. Lo miró, levantó la mano y se aferró de la tela de sus pantalones, tratando de calmarlo.

Sintió un tirón_. Katara…_ Zuko cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Aprecio su preocupación –le dijo al grupo, con tanta calma como fue capaz-. Sin embargo, en este momento, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por encontrar una Señora del Fuego apropiada. Tal labor resultaría costosa ahora y ahora debemos concentrarnos en la nación.

Katara escuchó su decepción y cerró sus ojos, suspirando aliviada. Murmullos de compresión se oyeron y Zuko se puso de pie. Los hombres se dirigieron a la puerta arrastrando los pies. Tan pronto la cerraron, Iroh apartó la silla de Katara y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento –se disculpó quedamente-. Traté de detenerlos.

-No es tu culpa, Iroh… -le aseguró Katara. Miró hacia el Señor del Fuego parado en el centro de la habitación-. Zuko…

-Quieren que me case –resumió en voz baja, incapaz de contener su frustración-, con una chica de la Nación del Fuego.

La joven maestra agua intercambió una mirada de preocupación con el viejo general.

-Zuko –empezó Iroh-, ya sabes porque están haciendo esto. Se lo veía venir tarde o temprano.

-¡Pensé que lo había dejado claro la primera vez! –vociferó Zuko volviéndose para encararlos.

-Las cosas cambian –prosiguió Iroh-. Lo que sirvió entonces, no funciona ahora –frunció el ceño-. Me preocupaba que hicieran esto.

-¿Los nobles? –se extrañó Katara. Iroh asintió.

-Esto les da la oportunidad perfecta para presionarlo y se case con una muchacha noble –le explicó Iroh a Katara.

-Soy el Señor del Fuego –gruñó Zuko-. No debería de tener que probarles nada.

-Los nobles van y vienen, Zuko –respondió con calma el viejo general-. Por ahora, la amenaza pasó.

-Pero regresará –porfió Zuko. Miró a su Tío con los ojos entornados-. ¡Vendrá una y otra vez hasta que me case!

Katara se giró hacia el joven delante de ellos. Zuko todavía apretaba los puños a los costados. Caminó hacia delante.

-Zuko… -llamó suavemente, levantando la mano para tocarlo. El se apartó y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Necesito pensar –se excusó alejándose, sin mirar el triste rostro de Katara ante su áspero accionar-. Tío, por favor discúlpame con los huéspedes que se supone tenían que cenar con nosotros. Dile que tengo que atender unos asuntos.

-Zuko, espera un segundo –Katara corrió hacia él y lo agarró del brazo. Tiró de él con fuerza, obligándolo a virar y a mirarla. Él la observó interrogante cuando se detuvo frente a él-. Sin importar que suceda… -susurró en voz baja.

Su expresión se suavizó por un momento. _Te amo_. Su mano agarró la suya fuertemente por un segundo, pero no dijo nada. La soltó y salió.

-Katara –una cálida y consoladora mano se apoyó sobre su hombro-. Ven… la cena será servida pronto. Deberíamos enviar a alguien a avisarles a tu familia y amigos de la comida de esta noche.

Cerró los ojos y cabeceó con solemnidad. Al pasar Iroh por su lado hacia la puerta, ella se adelantó y le agarró de la manga de su toga.

-Iroh –musitó, casi a regañadientes. Él la animó con la mirada-. ¿Qué sabes de la noble Mai?

* * *

Si Zuko se enteraba, probablemente explotaría. Incineraría completamente los documentos que tenía enfrente y se sentiría muy frustrado, sino herido. Sin embargo, Katara siguió leyendo. Quería estar preparado para lo que fueran a arrojarle esos nobles.

Justo acabada la cena, siguió Iroh a su estudio. El viejo general no hizo preguntas, se limitó a darle la información que le pidió. Katara quiso leer los informes de los progresos y la información de la procedencia de la sobrina de su viejo amigo. A la tenue luz de una vela, Katara leía atentamente los últimos avances de Mai en sus clases. Estaba completamente impresionada. Era una música talentosa, mejor promedio en historia, administración y política. También podía bailar. La noble que arrojaba cuchillos tenía la inteligencia para apoyar su educación.

Un suave golpe se escuchó en la puerta y ella alzó la vista. La puerta se abrió y Iroh echó un vistazo al interior.

-¿Aún estás ahí? Es tarde, sabes.

Ella sonrió intensamente desde el escritorio.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –se rió ahogadamente-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Más de medianoche.

Agrandó los ojos y el pergamino que tenía entre las manos se le cayó. Inmediatamente se giró y miró por la ventana. Estaba totalmente oscuro y la luna y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

-Oh, no… -se levantó de un salto y empezó a tratar de ordenar el escritorio. Su hermano y su padre probablemente estaban preguntándose dónde andaba.

-Está bien, Katara. Puedo ocuparme de eso –le aseguró el anciano. Desaceleró sus movimientos y asintió-. Y le dije a tu padre que estabas aquí leyendo –ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y le dedicó una mirada de gratitud-. Deberías ir a alimentar a los patos-tortuga. Es tarde y aún no han comido –agregó, comenzando a revolver los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Los patos-tortuga? –Katara dejó de hablar. Había planeado ir derecho al pabellón donde se estaba quedando su tribu. Sonrió ampliamente cuando entendió la indirecta-. Gracias por recordármelo.

-Han estado hambrientos por un buen tiempo, me atrevo a añadir –Iroh rió ahogadamente. Katara rió tontamente y le agradeció una vez más antes de salir corriendo. Los pasillos estaban en silencio, excepto por los pocos guardias esparcidos por el corredor. Al pasar junto a ellos, reducía la velocidad, tratando de parecer como si nada y como que los rumores que daban vueltas por ahí no le afectaban.

Como miraba hacia delante, con el jardín de los cuartos privados como meta, no notaba a los guardias haciéndole reverencia cuando pasaba. Katara miró por encima del hombro antes de tomar un pasillo que la llevaría al jardín. No escuchó a nadie siguiéndola y tranquilamente caminó por la galería. Podía ver la entrada al jardín frente a ella y la luz de la luna cayendo sobre los pisos de mármol.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía de nuevo. Miró detrás de ella una vez más y luego entró a los jardines. Zuko estaba tendido sobre la piedra, con una camisa roja una talla más grande y su cabello desordenado. Un brazo colgaba a un lado, la punta de los dedos tocaban el agua. Un pato-tortuga descansaba sobre su vientre. Ambos parecían estar perdidos en el mundo debajo del cielo moteado de nubes. Las comisuras de los labios de Katara se curvaron en una sonrisa pensativa.

Atravesó el jardín, tan silenciosa como pudo, esperando no perturbar a la criaturita que tenía encima. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y brevemente se preguntó si no estaba dormido.

-Llegas tarde –le reprochó una voz hosca. Adiós a su teoría del sueño.

-Me entretuve leyendo –le contó. Abrió sus ojos dorados y la miró-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? –replicó sentándose. El pato-tortuga graznó y anduvo a gatas antes de sumergirse en el agua. Katara estaba un poco desilusionada. Había querido tenerlo-. Estaba descansando.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –inquirió. Le hizo señas con su mano para que se corriera. Zuko se orilló, dándole espacio suficiente para que se sentara a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Unos minutos –_horas_.

Katara cabeceó.

-¿Les diste de comer?

-Todavía no –contestó, sin ánimo. Metió la mano en la manga de su camisa y sacó una pelotita de pan-. Toma.

Katara sonrió y agarró la pelotita. La partió en dos y le devolvió la mitad antes de comenzar su ritual de alimentar a los patos-tortuga.

-Gracias por esperar.

Gruñó por respuesta. Mientras permanecían sentados allí en el usual silencio, Katara divagó un poco. Algo era diferente de la noche anterior. La atmósfera a su alrededor no era la misma. Era como si todo hubiera vuelto a la fase uno; donde lo más que podía esperar era que su mano tocará la suya. Nada de cálidos abrazos. Nada de suaves besos a la luz de la luna. Y definitivamente nada de un eufórico éxtasis de sus labios sobre la erógena piel de su cuello. No podía evitar sentirse un poquito decepcionada.

Su mente la había engañado. Esto es lo que quería, ¿o no? Que sean amigos. Para hacer la despedida más fácil. Tal vez, Zuko finalmente había aceptado que lo estaba dejando y esta era su manera de dejárselo saber. Sentimientos encontrados de alegría y decepción se revolvían en su interior. Arrojó el último pedazo de pan y miró de reojo a Zuko.

Su pan estaba todavía en su sitio. Sus movimientos eran lentos y desconectados; arrojaba perezosamente pequeños pedazos de pan al agua. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y miraban más allá, apuntaban hacia los patos-tortuga pero no los veían. En vez de eso, contemplaban fija e inexpresivamente el estanque. También estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mañana tengo una reunión con el consejo –murmuró Zuko-. Los nobles, los militares, eruditos… todos estarán allí.

Katara tragó saliva, nerviosa, sabiendo de antemano que no era una reunión programada. Era una de emergencia, para tomar las riendas en el problema de su relación.

-¿Te dijeron de que se trata?

Asintió ligeramente, con los ojos fijos en el estanque.

-Una parte de mí siempre supo que iba a ser empujado a un casamiento convenido. Es la única forma de matrimonio que mi familia conoce. La de aquellos que nacieron en mi posición. Mi madre se casó con mi padre en un matrimonio convenido para estrechar lazos con una rica familia noble. Tío Iroh se casó por conveniencia… -sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos-. Debí haber sabido que no podía esperar otra cosa.

Levantó los brazos para agarrarlo y lo miró con dolor. Quería abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero no era así y ella lo sabía.

-Entonces crees que es un error… -dejó de hablar, refiriéndose a ellos mismos. Apartó la mirada, reprendiéndose por haber sonado tan patética.

-Lo que tengo contigo es algo que la mayoría de esos nobles nunca experimentará –respondió Zuko con la voz forzada-. Sé que no es un error –se volvió para mirarla-. Sé lo que van a decir mañana, Katara. Y también sé que tú lo sabes.

Soltó una risita triste.

-Es bastante obvio. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Giró su cabeza de nuevo al estanque.

-No sé.

-Sabes que no te apoyaran si te zafas del matrimonio –insistió Katara-. Harán que te cases.

-Katara…

-No puedo negar que no estoy desilusionada –replicó suavemente, su voz empezaba a quebrarse-. Pero no puedes decir simplemente que no.

La miró, notando los síntomas de que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar. La voz quebrada. Los hombros temblorosos. Las bocanadas de aire. Instintivamente, se acercó y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella sintió sus fuertes y cálidos brazos acercándola hacia él y cedió, permitiéndose rendirse a su consuelo.

-No sé que hacer –admitió Zuko en su oído, acomodando su cabeza contra la suya-. Katara…

Le tomó unos minutos controlarse. Normalizó su respiración y cerró los ojos.

-Comprométete –él agrandó los ojos y lo oyó tomar aire bruscamente-. No te dejarán en paz hasta, por lo menos, te comprometas con la hija de un noble.

Sus manos se ciñeron sobre sus hombros y casi hace una mueca de dolor.

-Quieres que me case con otra –exclamó en voz baja, interrogante y conmocionado.

Katara abrió los ojos y se apartó.

-Quiero que hagas lo que tienes que hacer para aplacarlos –explicó. Él entornó los ojos y ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. No me mires así –frunció el ceño-. ¿Crees que quiero verte con otra mujer? ¿Qué lo disfrutaré? Pasé todo el día pensando en eso, Zuko.

-Pero aún así quieres que me case con otra mujer –arrugó el entrecejo, sacando sus manos de sus hombres-. ¿Quieres que elija a cualquiera, me comprometa y pretenda que no te amo? Tus ideas me están volviendo cada vez más estúpido y desquiciado, ¡estoy empezando a preguntarme si todo este tiempo en el bisonte no te ha podrido el cerebro!

Katara se paró de un salto.

-Te dije que haré lo que tenga que hacer para asegurarme de que alcances tus sueños, Zuko, y lo haré –escupió. Él también se paró y la enfrentó.

-Yo te dije que en dos años.

-¿Dos años, Zuko? ¿Qué puede conseguir una persona en dos años? –interrogó desafiante. Advirtió la sorpresa en sus ojos y se hizo para atrás-. Ya te dije Zuko que te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso. ¡Pero dos años no cambiaran la situación aquí!. ¡No puedes ganarte la incuestionable devoción de tu pueblo en dos años! ¡Los nobles no van a permitirte estar conmigo en dos años!

-¡El tiempo cambia un montón de cosas! –Rebatió Zuko-. ¿Cómo sabes si en dos años, la gente de la Nación del Fuego no te dará la bienvenida?

Katara se dio cuenta de que no iba a ceder. Se aferraría a la esperanza de que ella volviera. Lo guiaría en todos sus esfuerzos, con la esperanza de que ella regresaría a él un día. Arrugó los ojos y los clavó en los suyo

-¿Cómo sabes si en dos años, sentimos lo mismo que sentimos ahora?

Ella vio la conmoción e incredulidad en sus ojos. La forma en que su boca se desencajó ligeramente y sus ojos se agrandaban un poquito. La posibilidad de desenamorase nunca se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo podía, cuando su partida lo dejaba anhelando constantemente por ella? No podía ni siquiera considerar pasar el resto de su vida con otra.

-Lo que nosotros tenemos… -empezó, despacio-, no es algo que morirá en unos pocos años.

Su mirada se enterneció un poquito.

-Tampoco el resentimiento de tu nación hacia una chica de la Tribu Agua –susurró-. Lo siento, Zuko. Quiero regresar… pero no creo que pueda.

-Entonces eso es todo –confirmó fríamente-. Te rindes. Así como así. ¿Tú? ¿La muchacha que liberó maestros tierra de una prisión flotante con palabras inspiradoras? –replicó con brusquedad y amargamente-. ¿Tú te estás rindiendo?

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Sí –respondió Katara-. Me rendiré si sé que puedo ayudarte –estaba furioso. Podía apostarlo.

-Déjame, Katara –gruñó Zuko en voz baja. Se volvió para mirarlo, la mandíbula apretada y sus manos, hecha puños a los costados-. ¡Déjame ahora mismo! ¡No puedo soportar siquiera mirarte!

Sus palabras dolían, pero sabía que las merecía. Bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

-Entonces me voy –anunció. Se detuvo al darle la espalda-. Si lo hace más fácil, Señor Zuko… ódiame.

Despacio, Katara atravesó el jardín. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el último escalón, volviéndose una vez más para mirar el exuberante verde del jardín y el claro estanque antes de irse. Por el resto de su vida, recordaría a Zuko parado ahí afuera, mirando enfurecido a la piedra que tenía delante, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre él.

* * *

Maldijo la lluvia. Odiaba cuando llovía. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y los suaves sonidos de la lluvia la mantenían en vela. La volvían loca. Había tenido un día duro con Ty Lee. Su conversación durante la cena giraba en torno al Avatar y sus amigos, particularmente sobre la chica Katara. Sin embargo, mientras su amiga hablaba, la cabeza de Mai seguía repitiéndose que el rumor estaba por todo el palacio. Bueno, no era un rumor sino una verdad exagerada. Aún así, se encontró aliviada por que nada había pasado realmente.

Entonces estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse preocupada. La relación que tuviera o no con Katara no era asunto suyo. Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta. Mai rodó en su cama, subiendo más el acolchado. Los golpes continuaron. Abrió de una sus ojos grises y los entornó hasta hacerlos dos rajas enojadas. Frustrada, se sentó en la cama y miró a la puerta enfurecida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a la puerta tan tarde?

Se quitó de una patada las mantas y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Agarró la bata del pie de la cama y se la puso rápidamente antes de andar hacia la puerta. Levantó la mano y la destrabó. La abrió de un empujón y casi hace su cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida mientras agrandaba los ojos.

Dos nítidos ojos azules la miraban.

-Lamento molestarte tan tarde –dijo la muchacha de la Tribu Agua inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente-. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

* * *

-No regresó anoche –Sokka estaba que echaba chispas, caminando por el pabellón-. ¿Estás segura que no volvió anoche, Gran-Gran?

-Segurísima, Sokka –respondió la anciana-. Quizás se durmió en otro lugar.

-Eso es lo que temo… -murmuró, contrariado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Todavía hay alguien ahí? –preguntó Suki.

-Sí, estamos aquí –contestó Sokka. Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Suki estaba al otro lado-. Pensé que no encontraríamos en el desayuno. ¿Y Katara no se habrá quedado a dormir contigo o con las otras chicas, verdad?

-No –corroboró y Sokka se apartó de la puerta-. Olvida el desayuno. Algo grande pasó esta mañana.

Sokka agrandó los ojos, temiendo inmediatamente otro incidente como el del establo. _Por favor déjame estar equivocado, por favor deja que me equivoque… de todas las veces que tengo para errar, ¡déjame ésta!_

-¿Qué pasó, Suki? –se apuró Gran-Gran yendo a su encuentro.

-Al amanecer, el Señor Zuko llamó a una reunión urgente a toda la corte. Aang y Toph están ahí ahora mismo –anunció Suki.

-Es por Katara, ¿no? –Gran-Gran frunció el ceño. Suki asintió-. Esos nobles se mueven rápido.

-¿Está Katara ahí? –inquirió Sokka.

Suki volvió a asentir.

-Tú papá y otros hombres de la tribu también están ahí.

-¿Qué? –Jadeó Sokka-. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-Mientras dormías –Gran-Gran arrugó aún más el ceño. Pasó junto a su nieto-. Suki, llévame a la reunión.

-Seguro, Gran-Gran –Suki cabeceó. Se volvió para mirar a Sokka-. ¡Vamos! –El joven Guerrero de la Tribu Agua fue tras ellas.

Mientras recorrían el palacio, todo parecía inquietantemente calmo. Ya era media mañana. El alba había sido al menos, tres horas antes. Eso significaba que Katara y los demás habían estado de reunión desde entonces. Los guardias estaban alineados en los pasillos que conducían al salón de reunión y Suki los llevaba a un área de observación alrededor del patio principal.

Cuando se sentaron en silencio junto a las Guerreras Kyoshi, todas ellas estaban mirando ansiosamente, vieron a Zuko sentado en su usual trono detrás de una barrera de fuego. Alrededor de la habitación, los nobles y los oficiales estaban ubicados en hileras frente a él. A un lado, estaban sentados los oficiales de la Tribu Agua, se veían molestos con la situación. Y entre ellos estaba Katara.

-¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora? –Suki le preguntó a una de las chicas.

-El Señor del Fuego sostiene que Katara es solo una amiga. Katara lo confirmó. Después los nobles empezaron a decirle que se casara –contestó la chica.

Los recién llegados asintieron y se volvieron hacia delante.

Zuko mantenía una máscara de indiferencia mientras enfrentaba su corte. A su derecha, su Tío. A su izquierda, el secretario. Estaba vestido con las togas doradas y rojo oscuro del Señor del Fuego y llevaba el cabello prolijamente recogido. Sin embargo, sus ojos destellaban cansancio. No había dormido la noche anterior.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo en el jardín, pero sí recordaba la lluvia. No importaba que estuviera frío, cansado y mojado, no podía moverse. La persistente esperanza de que Katara regresara se quedó con él. Después de horas de revolcarse en la oscuridad, se fue a su cuarto. Entonces escuchó pasos amortiguados en el suelo del pasillo.

Levantó la cabeza, esperanzado. Una alta y delgada figura apareció en la entrada y la esperanza se desvaneció. Mai estaba parada ahí, dudando caminar en la lluvia. No tenía que hacerlo. Zuko la miró a la cara; leyendo el desconcierto en su expresión. Era más que obvio para él porque estaba allí.

Katara la había enviado.

-Hemos estado debatiendo el problema por un largo tiempo, Señor Zuko –sostuvo uno de los nobles-. Como corte, le aconsejamos casarse con una hija de la Nación del Fuego y sofocar los rumores de una relación con Katara de la Tribu Agua inmediatamente.

-Noble Yan, tomará tiempo encontrarle al Señor del Fuego una novia apropiada –le respondió Iroh al hombre así como al resto de los presentes-. Y en este momento, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Entonces permita a la corte elegir una Señora del Fuego para el Señor del Fuego –sugirió otro noble-. Seguramente, podemos recoger una lista de opciones para el Señor del Fuego.

En su asiento, Katara fulminó al hombre con la mirada, ofendida de que trataran a sus propias hijas de esa manera. Una lista… no eran un vino para elegir. Unos cuantos nobles estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Katara desvió la mirada a Zuko de nuevo. Todavía estaba sentado, rígido, inmóvil y con la mirada inexorable. No había hablado con él desde que lo dejó en el jardín.

Todo lo que había hecho fue seguir a Mai.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –_pudo oír la voz de Zuko desde detrás de la entrada del pasillo donde había estado apoyándose en las horas previas a la aurora. A unos pocos metros de ella, Mai estaba en la entrada al jardín, agarrándose con una mano de la verja._

-_Katara vino a hablar conmigo_ _–replicó con aparente calma-. Dijo que entendería si venia. ¿Aceptas? –Katara cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio._

_Su voz era forzada._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Que haga lo que pueda para ayudarte a alcanzar la grandeza._

Él se quedó en silencio. Katara oyó a Mai subir los escalones.

_-Acepto._

Katara sintió que su mundo se sumía en la oscuridad. Apretó las manos contra su pecho y se dejó caer al suelo, con lágrimas brotando silenciosamente de sus ojos. Ahora, horas más tarde, estaba sentada entre su padre y el Maestro Pakku, mirando los procedimientos.

-Me rehúso a casarme inmediatamente –reafirmó Zuko en voz baja-. Ya dije que no creo que sea un buen momento para casarse. Es una decisión personal y pido que la respeten.

-Pero Señor del Fuego…

-Sin embargo – interrumpió Zuko con una mirada fría-. He decidido aceptar comprometerme con una chica de la Nación del Fuego –a su lado, Iroh cerró los ojos, como si le doliera oírlo darse por vencido. Una serie de murmullos recorrieron la corte. Desde sus asientos, Suki y Sokka miraron a Katara. Ella estaba sentada allí, tan inexpresiva como podía. Incluso Aang y Toph la miraron, confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Es verdad, Señor del Fuego? –inquirió uno de los nobles más ancianos. Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces debemos reunir una lista de candidatas para usted inmediatamente, mi señor! –intervino otro con entusiasmo.

-Eso no será necesario –afirmó Zuko. La excitada corte ante él despacio hizo silencio. Surgieron miradas interrogantes y los murmullos cesaron-. Ya he elegido a una joven para que sea mi prometida.

-Mi señor… -empezó un noble, vacilante-. ¿_Tú_ has elegido?

-Sí –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Ella reúne todos los requisitos necesarios. Conocimientos de las artes, cultura, historia y política. Criada en la corte, en una buena familia noble –se volvió a su derecha y miró a su Tío-. Tráela.

El viejo general inclinó su cabeza y desapareció por un costado. Todos esperaron, reteniendo la respiración. Se oyó un susurro e Iroh regresó. Detrás de él, venía una joven alta y delgada con un vestido rojo oscuro. Aang y Sokka quedaron boquiabiertos. Toph reconoció las pisadas y agrandó los ojos.

-¿Mai? –jadeó un noble desde su asiento.

-Hola, papá –respondió ella con un monótono tono de voz al pasar. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante el Señor del Fuego y se volvió para inclinarse a la corte.

-Les presento a mi prometida –anunció Zuko con voz clara pero baja-. Mai de la Familia Sun.

* * *

-Katara –la llamó Hakoda mientras su hija metía lo último de sus pertenencias en su bolsa-. ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer?

-Está bien, papá –contestó Katara tranquilamente. Tiró del cordel de su mochila para cerrarla y se puso de pie-. ¿Aang y Toph están listos para irnos?

-Katara, espera un minuto –replicó Hakoda deteniendo a su hija antes de que se escapara de la habitación. La joven lo miró curiosa-. ¿Has estado aquí dos días y de repente me dices que te vas con el Avatar?

-Creo que puedo ser útil a la gente que está ayudando –objetó Katara con seriedad-. Después de ayudar con la aldea de Haru, me di cuenta de cuanto trabajo necesita el Reino Tierra.

-Katara… -empezó Hakoda tristemente-. ¿Debes irte de nuevo?

-Me necesitan en otro lado, papá –Katara sonrió suavemente. Se acercó y abrazó a su padre con fuerza-. El Polo Sur ya está prácticamente reconstruido. Ya no me necesitan.

-Pero te extrañaré –confesó Hakoda mirando a su pequeñita.

Katara sonrió y parpadeó para mantener a raya a las lágrimas. Odiaba decir adiós.

-Yo también te extrañaré, papá. Y a Sokka y a Gran-Gran. Prometo ir a visitarlos.

-Te tomaré la palabra –Hakoda sonrió cálidamente. Abrazó a su hija una última vez-. El Avatar y Toph te están esperando en el patio.

-Gracias, papá –Katara vio a su padre ir hacia la puerta. Se volvió para contemplar su suite en el pabellón. Había sido su santuario por los últimos dos días, después de que Zuko anunció su compromiso con Mai. Cuando no tenía que estar en algún lugar en el palacio, se quedaba en su cuarto, segura de las murmuraciones de la corte. No había hablado con Zuko ni con Mai desde la noche en que dejó el jardín. Y no era porque tuviera tiempo.

Desde el anuncio, el palacio estaba zumbando. Inmediatamente se organizó una fiesta para celebrar, con Mai y Zuko como la atracción principal. Como "amiga" y aliada de Zuko, hizo una aparición. Incluso los abrazó y les deseó el bien a ambos. Los tres eran conscientes de lo incómodo que había sido. Mientras los nobles hablaban de posibles fechas para la boda así Mai daría a luz a un hijo primero, Katara había sido protectoramente resguardada de cualquier conversación escandalosa por sus amigos.

Las Guerreras Kyoshi, al menos dos, estuvieron con ella todo el tiempo. Sokka, Suki y Toph se le pegaron como pegamento. Aang también lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido el Avatar. Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, hablando de lo que harían más adelante. Katara le preguntó a Aang si podía ir con él y Toph. Se sorprendieron ante su pedido, pero aceptaron de inmediato. Entendían porque pedía.

Katara necesitaba apartar su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos parecían darse cuenta de ello. Incluso aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, no hicieron pregunta. Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello. Durante los momentos en los que olvidaba donde estaba o que no estaba concentrada en otra cosa, su expresión era apagada y atormentada. Como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí misma. Sokka le confesó quedamente a Suki que tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo momentos durante la fiesta en el salón del banquete en los que los nobles trataron de acercarse a Katara para estudiarla y murmurar. Otros fueron un paso más allá y como si nada pasaban por al lado diciendo, bastante fuerte, comentarios inapropiados sobre la relación de Katara y Zuko. Arrojaban palabras que Katara ignoraba. Toph silenciosamente los hizo caer moviendo su pie sobre el suelo. Y después Suki resaltó como había creído que eran más ingeniosos que eso.

Katara apreció lo que hicieron. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan contenta de tener amigos tan leales. Incluso Ty Lee estaba ahí para celebrar el compromiso de su amiga. Cuando no estaba cumpliendo su deber como la hija de un noble, hablando con los miembros de la corte o al lado de Mai, estaba con el grupo de Katara. Aparentemente, Mai le había contado lo que pasaba.

Personalmente, Katara estaba aliviada de que supiera. Sería un apoyo más para Zuko, incluso si la chica era una acróbata de circo. Dos veces, Ty Lee bloqueó "accidentalmente" el Chi de algunas de sus pares después de que dijeran un chiste implacable y de mal gusto sobre Katara. Al final, se retiró temprano y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pasó un día entero preparándose para irse. En pocos minutos, Aang y Toph partirían en Appa hacia el Reino Tierra.

Sokka volvería al Polo Sur con otros miembros de la Tribu y Suki ya había regresado a Kyoshi. En unos pocos días, estaría de vuelta en el Reino Tierra con el título oficial de Embajadora de la Tribu Agua Sur. Contempló su habitación una vez más y se acomodó la mochila al hombro. Esto era todo. Salió de la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo. Antes de que dejara el pabellón ahora vacío, se detuvo.

Una figura vestida de negro estaba frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sus ojos descubrieron la máscara azul. La ropa negra le asentaba a su cuerpo y llevaba dos espadas en su espalda. Andaba a escondidas… para verla.

-Realmente no quieres ponérmelo fácil, ¿no es así? –Katara ahogó un sollozo, con lágrimas bordeando sus ojos. No podía ver sus ojos dorados detrás de la máscara, pero sabía que la estaba mirando. Repentinamente se sintió vulnerable. Había esperado no verlo cuando se fuera.

-Lo hiciste difícil para mí –rebatió-. Es lo justo.

Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus tostadas mejillas.

-Lo siento…

-Yo también –permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil. Despacio, ella avanzó. Pisadas quedas sonaban en el piso mientras se acercaba a él.

Katara se detuvo a pulgadas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules lentamente siguieron los contornos de la máscara hasta sus ojos. Podía verlos claramente ahora. Le dolía el corazón y le temblaban los labios. Levanto temblorosa las manos y con delicadeza agarró los costados de la máscara. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo debajo de sus manos al levantar la máscara.

Descubrió unos labios con los que estaba más que familiarizada. Piel blanca y tersa. Después el comienzo de una dolorosa cicatriz. Dos hermosos ojos dorados. Apoyó la máscara en la parte superior de su cabeza y se le quedó mirando fijamente, maravillada. Sus manos acariciaron delicadamente su rostro, memorizando cada ángulo y cada curva; la sensación de su cálida piel. Él cerró los ojos cuando ella acarició su cicatriz cariñosamente. Para ella, nunca había sido la marca de la vergüenza, sino de fortaleza.

Era lo que lo había hecho sobresalir cuando apareció en el Polo Sur. Era lo que quería tener por sí misma. Sintió sus manos con guantes acariciar sus mejillas, enjugando las lágrimas. Suavemente, apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos. No era el beso irresistible que habían compartido en su despacho. Era más que eso. Miles de palabras se estaban pronunciando con un simple movimiento.

Disculpas. Súplicas de perdón. Coraje y apoyo. Juramentos de amor que los trascendía a ambos. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Sintió el cálido líquido deslizarse contra sus manos cuando tomaba su rostro y se acercaba más a él. Una última vez, quería sentirlo contra ella y su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida.

Un acalorado beso de despedida se sucedió entre ellos. Y en las sombras, justo afuera, Mai veía a los dos maestros con el corazón pesado. Le daría todo a Zuko, como le habían pedido. Como ella quería. Pero él nunca la amaría como amaba a Katara. Sin importar cuanto deseara que lo hiciera.

Lentamente, la maestra agua se apartó y lo miró. Por un momento, permaneció mirando sus ojos dorados y su reflejo en ellos. Arrugó los ojos luchando por suprimir otra oleada de lágrimas. Levantó sus manos otra vez y agarró la máscara. La puso sobre su cara.

Sin palabras, Katara se zafó de sus brazos y escapó del pabellón. Sabía que si miraba sobre su hombro una última vez, él no estaría allí. Corrió a través del palacio, ignorando el corazón roto en su pecho mientras se secaba frenéticamente los ojos. No podía dejar que su familia la viera así.

Salió en el patio, sonriendo y pareciendo entusiasmada. Con un significativo abrazo a su familia, besó a Gran-Gran despidiéndose y abordó a la enorme bestia blanca. Se acomodó en la silla de montar y empezó a saludar con la mano mientras Aang decía:

-¡Yip-yip!

El viento los azotó cuando el bisonte se elevó hacia el cielo. Katara miró hacia el palacio, sacudió la mano y sonrió. Una pequeña mancha azul fuera de lugar contra las sombras de una torre llamó su atención. En silencio, se llevó una mano al pecho. Podía oír sus palabras en el aire… una silenciosa y desesperada declaración.

-¿Katara? –Llamó Toph-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mmm? –Katara se volvió a su amiga y sonrió-. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Toph se inclinó ciegamente hacia ella y Katara la tomó de la mano. Despacio, la niña levantó su mano y con cuidado la movió alrededor de la cabeza de Katara hasta que tocó su cara. Levantó las húmedas puntas de sus dedos. Katara agrandó los ojos.

-¿Cómo llamas a esto?

Katara cerró los ojos y miró el cielo oscuro. Unas esponjosas nubes lo salpicaban en su limpia extensión.

-Lluvia, Toph –le respondió a la chica-. Es sólo lluvia.

* * *

N/A: Fin. Estoy bromeando, no me maten. Por favor. Más detalles en los próximos capítulos, así que no me digan lo irreal que se está poniendo y lo que no. Al menos denme la oportunidad de explicar. ¡Por favor esperen! Bueno, está la última actualización hasta la semana que viene. Mis Amigos de SOCAL me están visitando, así voy a llevarlos a pasear por mi casa (LA Bay Area –¡adivinen donde! Pista: Está en South Bay.) ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana! ¡Y gracias por leer!

_N/T: Sorry, gomenasai, perdón. No sé otro idioma. xP, en fin, perdón. Escuela, escuela, aunque estaba de vacaciones, tuve pila para estudiar. Estoy en humanidades, ¿por que tengo que estudiar Biología? Mmm, otro misterio de la vida._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cáp. Yo lo amé. Son muuuy tiernos. xP _

_Los quiero._

_Gracias (PASAMOS LOS CIEN!) Muy agradecida estoy con__**: **_kata_, _Aiko1504_, _Mari_ (actualice lo más pronto que pude, me alegra que te haya gustado ;)) _xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX_, _anime fan_ (espero que todavía tengas Internet, un besote, muchas gracias y que bueno que sos de acá), _Melissa Vega_, _miriamkinomoto_, _kyaia_ (estuviste en mi pc? Jajaja cómo sabías sino? Ok, mal chiste, gracias por leer, wapa, un beso!), _GeminiIlion_, _Tsukikotenshi_, _xxmabelxx_, _Azrasel_ (verdad?, desgraciadamente es la mejor maestra de suspenso, jeje, espero qe hayas pasado unas lindas pascuas), _LucyChan-MKR_, _Honey-sempai_, _:)_ (Gracias linda, hacete un correo ¬¬ xP sin presiones, es divertidisimo, yo chatearía con vos, lo prometo jajaja, coincidencia esta vez no te tocó, jejej. Besote y gracias.)_CyllanSDT_, y de vuelta a _:)_, y finalmente pero no menos agradecida con _CRIPTHOP3

Edito:25/12/08


	14. Capítulo XIV

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Catorce**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Iroh se sentó en un mullido almohadón bajo los cerezos, en el jardín. Tenía frente a él un mesa bajita. La habían preparado los sirvientes con el específico propósito de sostener su té, su pergamino, su tinta y su pincel. Tomó un sorbo de su té de jazmín y contempló con tranquilidad el pergamino limpio delante de él. La tinta que había preparado se estaba secando y si no empezaba pronto, tendría que hacer más tinta.

Despacio, bajó la taza de té y tomó el fino pincel en sus manos. Con movimientos fluidos y lentos presionó el papel dejando que la tinta hiciera unas pronunciadas marcas negras. Se formaron unas gruesas líneas e Iroh levantó el pincel del pergamino. Se quedó mirando la caligrafía con mirada crítica. Fuerza.

Había comenzado su ritual matutino el día después de la partida de Katara, seis meses atrás. Había empezado con la repentina inspiración de escribir con elegante caligrafía la palabra "amor". Con cada pincelada, visiones de la pena de su sobrino, sino del irrefrenable romance con la maestra agua venían a flote. Era como si Katara estuviera de nuevo allí… despejando la mente de Zuko con un pedazo de pan y unas horas de silencio. Tal vez era por eso porque todos los días desde que se fue, él había empezando a escribir una palabra por día. Porque le recordaba tiempos mejores… tiempos en los que sabía su amado sobrino había sido verdaderamente feliz.

En los días soleados, pasaba buena parte de la mañana en esa pequeña colina en uno de los jardines. En los lluviosos, se sentaba en el pabellón, mirando a través de uno de los numerosos estanques y la colina. Tomaba té y escribía una cosa… siempre diferente. A veces describía a Katara. A veces a Zuko. A veces el amor que tenían. Iroh era un romántico de corazón.

Si Zuko había notado el repentino cambio en la rutina matinal de su Tío, no lo mencionó. El joven Señor del Fuego estaba ocupado con las cosas concernientes a gobernar una nación que se estaba recuperando de una guerra. _Tal vez demasiado ocupado…_ meditó Iroh.

Desde que Katara se había marchado, Zuko se dedicó por completo a ser un Señor del Fuego. Empezó a usar una máscara de líder serio; alguien fuerte sin faltas que los miembros de la corte pudieran señalar y cuyo único propósito era su país. Incluso empezó a controlar su genio tan bien que Iroh empezó a preguntarse que le había pasado a su sobrino. ¿Dónde estaban su fuego y pasión? ¿Se habían ido con la maestra agua que tanto amaba?

El viejo general se quedó mirando al palacio que se alzaba frente a él. Recordaba esa noche claramente. Katara se había apurado en salir de su estudio para "alimentar a los patos-tortuga". Y después de que ella se hubo ido, él la había seguido. Cuando todo terminó, las sospechas de Iroh sobre el pedido de Katara de información sobre Mai se confirmaron. Si ella no podía quedarse y ser el pilar de apoyo para Zuko, ella encontraría a alguien que pudiera tomar su lugar.

No había sido una decisión fácil para ella o para Zuko aceptarla. Iroh había sido testigo de las lágrimas de Katara cuando Mai entró en el jardín en su lugar. Había visto el dolor y el resentimiento de Zuko durante toda la reunión, sin importar que también lo escondiera. Y como el viejo general entendía el razonamiento, no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, si las partes involucradas consentían, no le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Zuko había ido a verlo esa noche y le había dicho que estaba comprometido con Mai. Iroh, vacilante, le preguntó sobre Katara, sabiendo ya los detalles. Los ojos de Zuko se pusieron vidriosos y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Katara se iba, le respondió Zuko. Al principio, Iroh trató de disuadir a su sobrino del compromiso, pero Zuko era terco. Se mantuvo inflexible en tomar a Mai como su prometida. Aún cuando lo dijo, Iroh podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y lo sabía. Después de hablar con su Tío, se fue a dormir un poco antes de que saliera el sol. Iroh salió apurado, buscando a Katara. Cuando la encontró, estaba en su despacho otra vez, durmiendo. Los papeles sobre su escritorio estaban mojados por sus lágrimas.

Odiaba ver a Katara marchándose. Al envolverla en un último abrazo, justo antes de que se subiera al bisonte, sabía que no regresaría por Zuko. Compartieron una silenciosa sonrisa. Una disculpa por irse.

_-¿Por favor, cuida a mis patos-tortuga?_ –sonrió, con lágrimas colgándole de los pestañas. Iroh asintió.

-_No necesitas pedirlo, Katara. Siempre lo haré_ –le había asegurado. Y por eso la había visto alejarse con el corazón triste.

En los siguientes seis meses, Zuko había mantenido una conducta tan profesional, que estaba ganándose las alabanzas de los nobles por la sabiduría y fortaleza tan atípica en un Señor del Fuego tan joven. La pila de documentos que alguna vez habían creado un fuerte alrededor de su escritorio había desaparecido y la habían colocado en los lugares apropiados. Fuertes construcciones estaban en plena marcha en todas las zonas afectadas de la Nación del Fuego. Y también se estaban fundando muchas nuevas escuelas e instituciones que mejorarían la nación.

Y eso había sido gracias a la nueva prometida de su sobrino. Tan pronto como fue anunciada, Mai había sido retirada del sistema y se vio envuelta en el papel de una diligente futura Señora del Fuego. Tenía clases de real etiqueta tres veces a la semana y casi todos los otros días, representaba al Señor del Fuego ante el pueblo en ceremonias y eventos; todos diseñados para presentarla en sociedad. Y la gente estaba entusiasmada con la prometida de su Señor del Fuego.

Iroh debía admitir que estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. Realizaba sus deberes con una elegancia adquirida y gracia. Entendía la importancia de lo que estaba haciendo y como se afectaría al Señor del Fuego. Sabía con que gente hablar, era educada, y genuinamente se interesaba en ayudar a reconstruir su nación. Verdaderamente admirable. Mientras la observaba, Iroh se percató de otra cosa.

Mai estaba enamorada de Zuko.

¿Lo sabría Katara? Si lo sabía, ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer? La mayoría de las mujeres no enviaría a otra mujer que sentía lo mismo por su alma gemela _a_ su alma gemela ¿Qué tal si él se enamoraba de ella? El corazón del viejo general se congeló por un momento. Iroh se preguntó si eso no era lo que Katara quería.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino. Fuerza. ¿Para Zuko? ¿Para Mai? ¿Para Katara? Cerró los ojos y dejó el pincel. Para todos aquellos a quienes les importaba.

* * *

Aang miró a Katara y a Toph que conversaban sobre la última aldea a la que habían arribado. Katara, notó, se veía mejor. Sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos azul océano estaban enormes y brillante a la luz del restaurante. Sus manos volaban con movimientos exagerados, como ilustrando su historia, a pesar del hecho de que su interlocutora era ciega. Lentamente, estaba volviendo a su vieja y maternal ella misma, más que a la fachada que había creado. Seis meses atrás, cuando dejaron la Nación del Fuego, vio llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y a veces incluso, llorar en silencio en algunos momentos en particular. Especialmente cuando llovía.

Desde que se habían ido, Katara se dedicó completamente a su rol de Embajadora. Iba de un lado a otro con Aang y Toph, ayudando obedientemente lo mejor que podía para aflojar la tensión entre los bandos. Particularmente en las aldeas que una vez estuvieron bajo el control de la Nación del Fuego. Los ex patriotas reconocían su sinceridad y comprensión de su procedencia. Realmente hacía las cosas más fáciles para el grupo en su totalidad.

La noticia de la destreza de Katara como embajadora se esparcía rápidamente. Estaba muy orgullosa de su título y se sentía en la necesidad de probarse a sí misma que lo merecía. Pero incluso aunque estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente, ganando más y más popularidad por su trabajo, siendo idealizada por las niñitas de la Tribu Agua, Aang y Toph sabían que el comportamiento alegre que les mostraba no era completamente real. Sí, Katara era en verdad todas esas cosas, pero creó una pared entre ellos pare asegurar a la gente que la veía que no estaba afectada por lo que había pasado en la Nación del Fuego varios meses antes.

En las noches lluviosas, Toph contenía a Aang para que no saliera corriendo detrás de su amiga que lloraba.

-Necesita estar sola, Aang –le decía Toph con seriedad-. Dejemos que lo saque. Es saludable.

Saludable o no, todavía dolía verla llorar. Ella extrañaba a Zuko. Era tan obvio para los otros dos maestros que pasaban su tiempo con ella. Toda la fuerza e insistencia que tuvo en la Nación del Fuego eran solo para protegerlo de todas las posibilidad de una revuelta por parte de su gente. Pero cuando estaba sola, dejaba caer los muros que había construido a su alrededor. Nunca quería hablar de eso y se controlaba, rehusándose a cargar a los demás con sus problemas. Incluso aquellos quienes le rogaban que los compartiera. Aang sacudió la cabeza. Típico de Katara.

-Sabes, ese chico era algo lindo –anunció Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando a Toph-. Creces unos centímetros y ahora todos los chicos quieren que vayas a casa con ellos.

-Ey, no soy tan vieja como me veo –le recordó Toph. Aún no había alcanzado los catorce, pero la pubertad ya la había golpeado. Estaba más alta y se desarrollaba bastante rápido. Aang todavía no sabía como tomar el cambio de su maestra de tierra control. Seguía actuando como la misma maestra tierra áspera, sarcástica y de alguna forma bruta. Pero también empezaba a percibir otras cosas. Y por otras cosas, Aang se refería a chicos-. Además, él era algo viejo. ¿No es más de _tu_ tipo?

Katara arrugó la nariz y bufó.

-Dije "algo lindo", no despampanantemente hermoso.

Aang suspiró profundamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba con una de esas conversaciones de nuevo. Esas que las chicas tienen entre ellas. Las dos se volvieron hacia el Avatar de catorce años de edad y sonrieron ampliamente al oírlo suspirar.

-Lo siento, Pies Ligeros… todavía pienso que eres uno de las chicas –Toph sonrió con malicia.

-Gracias… -murmuró Aang. ¿Cómo podían seguir confundiéndolo con una chica? Toph no era la única que había crecido. También él estaba unos centímetros más alto y, lo más horripilante, su voz soltaba gallos. Eso había sido objeto de burlas de las dos féminas-. No se molesten… solo me sentaré aquí… comeré mi plato de arroz…

Katara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, bien… -cedió. En verdad, a veces ella y Toph empezaban a hablar de un chico lindo solo para molestar a Aang. Nunca era nada serio y todos lo sabían. El corazón de Katara ya pertenecía a alguien innombrable. Y Toph… bueno, Katara prefería sentarse y mirar antes de llegar a una conclusión sobre los afectos de su joven amiga-. ¿De qué quiere hablar, Señor Avatar?

Aang agrandó los ojos y se enderezó en su lugar. Como si de repente, le hubieran dado la oportunidad de su vida. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y sacó un mapa viejo. Lo azotó sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

-¡Las cabras-leopardo de la montaña de las montañas del Territorio de los Nómadas Aire del Sur! –exclamó orgullosamente, señalando un área que había encerrado.

Toph gruñó.

-Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nuestro primer descanso después de seis meses de volar de aquí allá llevando paz y quieres montar un animal!

-¡Vamos, Toph! –Suplicó Aang-. ¡Sólo una vez! ¿Por favor?

-No. Dile, Katara –replicó Toph.

-Aang, Toph tiene razón. Ya nos hemos detenido tres veces durante el viaje para que pudieras montar animales. Montaste camello-lobos del desierto, volaste en la espalda de un águila cola de pez roja e hiciste parasailing en el elefante koi _otra vez_ –le recordó Katara. Aang se encogió ligeramente. Tal vez debió haber expuesto sus argumentos.

-¡Pero son cabras-leopardo! –insistió Aang.

-No –Toph se mantuvo firme.

-¿Qué hay de un acuerdo? –Sugirió Aang-. Me dejas montar las cabras-leopardo y la próxima vez, haremos lo que tú quieres, Toph.

-Eso suena justo –concedió Katara. Hurgó en su mochila y sacó un gastado cuaderno de cuero-. No estaremos en Ba Sing Se por otras dos semanas… -cerró el cuaderno de un golpe y se dirigió a Toph-. Eso nos da tiempo suficiente para ir a donde tú quieras ir, Toph.

-Mmm… -meditó Toph. Se frotó la barbilla pensativamente-. Denme un momento.

Katara rió por lo bajo y miró a Aang. Se veía ansioso mirando a Toph. Sonrió abiertamente y él se mordió el labio inferior, silenciosamente orando para que Toph acordara. Los minutos pasaban y Katara terminó su sopa. Aang todavía estaba mirando, suplicante, a Toph.

-Toph –suspiró Katara, siempre la que llevaba paz-. No lo hagas interminable. ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

La maestra tierra de cabello de ébano asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno –acordó-. A cambio, quiero pasar el resto del tiempo en Ba Sing Se. Escuché que están organizando un torneo de tierra control y podría servirme de ejercicio.

-¡Sí! –Aang levantó las manos en el aire y bailó un rato en su asiento mientras Katara reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué hay de ti Katara? –Preguntó Toph-. ¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir?

-Mmm… -Katara estiró los brazos un poquito-. Sabes, escuché que Ba Sing Se tiene unos grandiosos spas… realmente me gustaría ir a uno… quizás pasar un par de día relajándome antes de que no pongamos en camino de vuelta.

-¡Genial! ¡Eso significa que no tenemos que separarnos en tres cosas; pasaremos una semana con las cabras-leopardo y una semana en Ba Sing Se!

-Aguarda un minuto, Pies Ligeros –le cortó Toph inmediatamente-. Cuenta cinco días solamente. Incluyendo el viaje. El resto lo pasaremos en Ba Sing Se. ¿Entendido?

El Avatar, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, bajó la mirada, obviamente desilusionado, pero asintió.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Katara volviendo a guardar el libro en la mochila-. ¡No puedo esperar para ir a Ba Sing Se y despejar mi mente de todo!

* * *

-¡Sokka! –Suki atravesaba corriendo el suelo congelado, vistiendo una parka verde. En una vasta zona justo fuera de los muros de la ciudad, Sokka se volvió. Estaba en el medio del entrenamiento de un grupo de jóvenes para enseñarles a usar armas básicas cuando oyó la voz de la joven guerrera llamándolo.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a la morena cubierta de verde cruzar el blanco paisaje. Dejo que su corazón se agitara ante la vista. Un mes después de haber vuelto al Polo Sur, un barco de Kyoshi había llegado y en él, Suki. Había traído sus cosas con ella y Sokka sintió que su corazón ardía en su pecho. Ahí estaba ella, con toda su fuerza, elegante belleza… mudándose con él.

Técnicamente, se estaba mudando a la casa de Bato al final de la calle, pero aún así, ella había dejado la Isla Kyoshi para estar con él. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, estaba en el séptimo cielo y le agradecía a Yue por haberle enviado a una mujer maravillosa. En los últimos meses, ella se había acostumbrado al clima frío y usaba ropa gruesa hecha especialmente para ella, en verde.

Todos en la tribu ya sabían quien era desde que había venido unos meses atrás. Mientras en la Nación del Fuego, en medio de la decisión de Katara de dejar a Zuko, se encontró a su mismo pensando sobre él y Suki. Nunca le pediría dejar a la Isla Kyoshi. Ella vivía por esa isla. Sería egoísta de su parte pedirle que se quedase con él. Que dejara su hogar y a sus seres queridos por él no era una opción.

A pesar de eso, cuando Suki le dijo que se iba para la Isla Kyoshi con las otras chicas, estaba devastado. Trató de sonreír y de asegurarle que iría a visitarla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse herido al verla tan tranquila. Le había contado su pena a Gran-Gran y Bato lo escuchó por casualidad.

-_¿No te dijo? _–Se extrañó el mejor amigo de su padre-. _Suki se mudará al cuarto que dejó vació mi sobrina en el Polo Sur en un mes._

Sokka casi atraviesa corriendo el palacio para preguntarle si era verdad, pero decidió esperar. Mejor dicho, Toph le dijo que esperara y Aang lo contuvo. Le tomó toda su entereza no arrinconar a su novia y demandar que le dijera la verdad. Si quería que fuera una sorpresa, tenía que dejarla. E iba a hacer la mejor sorpresa de todas.

Suki sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba. Un tenue rubor teñía sus mejillas. ¿Acaso sabía lo guapo que se había puesto? Era alto y tenía un físico atlético. Y esos ojos azules, y esa sonrisa que la derretía. Incluso aunque lo veía todos los días, nunca se cansaba de esa sonrisa melancólica que aparecía en su rostro cuando la veía. Era halagadora _y_ atractiva.

Hacía que su mudanza al ártico hubiera valido todo. Las otras guerreras no se sorprendieron cuando ella anunció que se mudaría con Sokka. Todas habían despotricado contra él al principio, pero era un buen hombre y adoraba a su líder. Realmente no había nada que pudieran decir en contra de la pareja. Sin embargo, cuando Suki se fue, no pudieron evitar llorar. Estaba dejando atrás su vida como guerrera para estar con un hombre al que podía vencer con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Pero verlo parado ahí todo de azul, con el cabello recogido en una prolija cola de lobo, y sus ojos de zafiro brillando al sol del ártico con una cálida sonrisa en su labio, no podía verse en otro lugar.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó abriendo los brazos. Suki sonrió ampliamente al llegar junto a él e instantáneamente sentir sus labios contra los suyo para un breve, pero placentero, "hola-te extrañe-en-estas-horas-que-no-te-vi" beso. Apoyó sus manos en la cadera de ella y bajó la vista para mirarla.

-Carta de Katara –explicó, levantando el papel-. Me emocioné tanto; tenía que arruinar tu clase.

-Bueno –Sokka se volvió hacia el grupo de niños y suspiró cansinamente. La mitad de ellos estaban jugando en la nieve y lo otros pretendían pelear con las armas-. No es realmente una clase… ¡Ey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren o los mandaré a su casa!

Los tres que estaban peleando en broma dejaron de hacerlo y suspiraron con resignación mientras Sokka se giraba hacia Suki.

-¿Podemos leerla ahora? –inquirió alegremente.

-Seguro –concedió Sokka. Viró hacia los chicos-. Bien, chicos, ¡quince minutos de recreo! ¡No se vayan lejos!

Los niños gritaron y soltaron las armas antes de salir corriendo. Sokka soltó otro suspiro profundo y miró a Suki. Rápidamente desenvolvió el papel y lo sostuvo entre sus manos enguantadas. Mientras lo leía en voz alta, Sokka sonreía pensativamente.

Originalmente había estado en contra de que su hermanita se marchara y viajara con Aang y Toph. Sin embargo, viendo su determinación al empacar, le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaba irse. Lo necesitaba para poder seguir con su vida. No podía quedarse en la Nación del Fuego y ya no se la requería en las Tribus Agua. La reconstrucción estaba completa.

Pero ella tendría un objetivo si iba con Aang y Toph. Un objetivo que amaría en lugar de Zuko. Odiaba saberlo, pero era bastante obvio en ese punto que esos dos estaban enamorados. Al menos su hermana lo estaba. No le gustaba la idea, pero si Katara era feliz, lo aguantaría. Se sorprendió cuando Katara rechazó una oferta que le permitiría quedarse. Estaba seguro que la tomaría sin dudarlo. Pero cuando explicó sus razones, la entendió y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Aparentemente, ella amaba al Señor del Fuego lo suficiente como para terminar con él para que pudiera alcanzar sus metas sin problemas. No quería retenerlo ni ser su debilidad. Su hermana no había cambiado mucho. Siempre queriendo sostener el mundo por el bien de aquellos que le importaban. Por otro lado, sintió que debía de estar feliz. Porque esto significaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Zuko se convirtiera en su cuñado.

¿Pero entonces por qué se le rompió el corazón cuando vio a su sonriente hermanita menor despedirse de él con un abrazo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas?

Repentinamente, quiso ir con ella. Unirse a ella, a Aang y a Toph de nuevo. Pero ya había hecho planes para quedarse en el Polo Sur. Y Suki también iría. Con el corazón triste, observó a su hermana marcharse. Por primera vez, estarían separados. Y sentía como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de su vida. Si ella reconoció la aprehensión que sintió, trató de arreglar eso también. Cada semana recibían una carta de Katara que los mantenía actualizados en sus más recientes aventuras. Incluso comentarios sobre el crecimiento de Toph y Aang. En silencio, Sokka se preguntaba sobre el propio crecimiento de su hermana. Seis meses cambiaban a una chica. O más bien, a una mujer.

Katara había cumplido dieciséis, y en ese momento, estaba en Omashu. El Rey Bumi, Aang y Toph le organizaron una enorme celebración de cumpleaños al no poder estar con su familia. Sokka frunció el ceño ligeramente. Su hermana era una mujer ahora. No que alguna vez hubiera pensado en ella como una. Una vez hermanita bebé, hermanita bebé por siempre.

-¡Se van a Ba Sing Se en Appa! –vociferó Suki efusiva y enérgicamente-. Oh… un spa…

Sokka se rió por lo bajo y envolvió los hombros de Suki con sus brazos. Cuando ella se reclinó sobre él, la besó en la cabeza.

-Como que desearía estar con ellos –musitó. Suki sonrió intensamente y lo besó.

-Lo sé –le respondió con suavidad-. Pero Katara ya es una chica grande. Estará bien –Sokka asintió. Silenciosamente, rezó para que su hermana estuviera bien como lo aseguraba en sus cartas.

* * *

La cena era siempre una tarea en esos días. Zuko se sentaba con su Tío a un lado y con su "prometida" al otro, como establecía el protocolo. Como siempre, la comida se sucedía en silencio y todos los comensales se habían acostumbrado a eso. Ocasionalmente, alguien haría un comentario sobre la comida o cómo había sido su día. Ese alguien usualmente era Iroh.

-Entonces –empezó, limpiándose con sumo cuidado sus labios con una servilleta-. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Estuvo bien, General Iroh –replicó Mai calma. Zuko simplemente gruñó.

-Yo tuve un buen día –murmuró Iroh-. Recibí un bonito paquete de té de los padres de la joven Toph hoy. Parece que el Avatar y las chicas pararon y pidieron que se me enviara té. ¿No fue un lindo detalle?

-¿Qué clase de té es? –preguntó Mai. Su voz era monótona y sólo estaba haciendo una conversación casual.

-Ginseng –respondió-. Acaban de expandirse al mercado del Té y Katara se enteró por lo que me envió algunos ejemplares.

Ante la mención del nombre de la maestra agua, la mesa quedó en silencio. Mai bajó la mirada y Zuko pretendió que no lo había oído. El viejo General tosió levemente. El silencio tomó por asalto la mesa una vez más. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, Zuko dejó los palitos sobre la mesa y le hizo señas a un sirviente para que se acercara.

-Una porción de pan, del tamaño de mi mano –ordenó.

El sirviente asintió y obedientemente desapareció con rapidez en la cocina. Iroh sabía que iba a hacer con el pan. Miró al otro lado de la mesa a Mai. Sus largos y delgados dedos estaban pálidos mientras agarraba con fuerza los palillos. Ella también sabía que es lo que iba a hacer con el pan. Unos instantes después, le presentaron una porción de pan al Señor del Fuego en una bandeja de plata.

Lo arrancó de la bandeja y retiró su silla.

-¿Ya te vas? –Inquirió Iroh-. Aún no han servido el postre.

-Estoy lleno, Tío –contestó Zuko. Les hizo una respetuosa reverencia a ambos-. Gracias por acompañarme. Tío. Mai.

El viejo General miró de reojo a la joven mientras ella inclinaba cortésmente su cabeza. el joven Señor del Fuego se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. Tan pronto estas se cerraron, dejando al anciano y a la joven solos, Iroh soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Me disculpo, mi lady –le dijo consoladoramente-. Con frecuencia, es muy distante. Las cosas están un poco tensas en la corte ahora.

-Entiendo –contestó ella-. La nación está muy inestable todavía.

-Está tratando de estabilizarla nuevamente, mi lady –le aseguró-. Por favor, disculpa su comportamiento –Mai asintió y colocó sus cubiertos a un lado de su plato.

-Me temo que tengo una ligera jaqueca, General Iroh. Creo que me retiraré –anunció respetuosamente. El viejo general suspiró profundamente, pero asintió. Ella dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se paró, siguiendo el camino de Zuko a través de las puertas.

Iroh se frotó la frente y le hizo señas a un sirviente.

-Más té, por favor.

Afuera, Mai caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Los sirvientes y guardias se inclinaban respetuosamente a su paso, pero no le importaba. Cada noche cuando Zuko pedía pan, sentía que se le retorcía dolorosamente el corazón en su pecho y los celos burbujeaban en su interior. Iba a alimentar a los patos-tortuga; Katara le había contado. La primera vez que lo hizo, le preguntó que es lo que iba a hacer con el pan. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que iba a alimentar a algunos de los animales en el jardín.

La vez siguiente, cuando le preguntó si podía ir, frunció el ceño, molesto e inmediatamente le dijo que no. Era su momento privado y para agregar, a solas. Una parte de ella se tensó ante sus palabras. Si fuera Katara, tú me permitirías acompañarte… reprochó la parte rencorosa de su mente.

Rápidamente, suprimió esa parte suya. En el momento en que tomó el papel de su prometida sabía que no nunca la amaría. No como amaba a Katara. Y aún en la presencia de la maestra agua de llorosos ojos azules, Mai se cuestionó que tan profundo era su amor por Zuko comparado con el de ella.

Esa noche, había estado lloviendo. Cuando atendió la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrar a la joven maestra agua parada al otro lado, mojada por la lluvia y en su rostro lágrimas saladas mezcladas con el agua de lluvia. Con voz temblorosa pero determinada, le preguntó si podía hablar con ella. Mai quiso echarla. Eran conocidas. No amigas. Y estaba perturbando su hora de dormir. De cualquier modo, Mai dejó que entrara en su cuarto. Fue a buscarle una toalla del cuarto de baño anexo, solo para regresar y verla seca.

Mai había olvidado que era una maestra agua. Y mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, a la mortecina luz de una vela, Katara permaneció de pie frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza.

-_Ty Lee dijo que han sido amigas de Zuko desde que eran niños._

_-Éramos amigas de su hermana _–corrigió Mai con rapidez.

Katara tragó saliva nerviosa.

_-Tengo que pedirte un favor_.

Lo siguiente que dijo casi hizo que la alta joven noble de la Nación del Fuego se cayera de la cama.

_-Cásate con Zuko._

Por un momento, Mai se preguntó si había oído correctamente. ¿Acaso la maestra agua acababa de pedirle que se casara con el Señor del Fuego? Mai la miró fijamente por unos minutos, estudiando a la chica de la Tribu Agua con escrutinio. No tenía sentido. Había oído los rumores, visto la manera en que él la miraba a ella… era el hombre más poderoso en la Nación del Fuego y Katara quería que alguien más se casara con él. Mai respondió la única cosa que se le ocurrió.

_-¿Estás loca?_

La maestra agua esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Lo amo_ –afirmó Katara-. _Antes de que lo escuches de alguien más, quiero que sepas y entiendas que lo amo._

_-Entonces quédate con él. _

-_No puedo_ –contestó, dolor apareció en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa triste llenaba su rostro-. _Sabes las razones por las que no puedo._

_-También sé que eres una respetada heroína de la guerra y que Zuko es el Señor del Fuego. Si ustedes dos quieren, pueden casarse y nadie los detendrá_ –rebatió Mai. Empezó a preguntarse si estaba loca por empujar a la campesina de la Tribu Agua a casarse con el Señor del Fuego de la Nación del Fuego.

_-Nadie nos detendría, pero estaría metiendo en su camino _–replicó Katara suavemente-. _Toda su vida, Zuko estuvo destinado a convertirse en Señor del Fuego. Ha trabajado duro y creo, y sé, que tiene el potencial para ser el mejor Señor del Fuego que la Nación del Fuego ha visto alguna vez. Pero si me quedo con él ahora, perderá el apoyo de los nobles y lo necesita. Su pueblo no está listo para que una campesina de la Tribu Agua esté a su lado. _

_-Entonces, ¿lo vas a dejar?_ –soltó Mai. ¿Qué tan idiota era esta chica? Si lo amaba, debería quedarse.

-_Sí_ –confirmó Katara-. _Prefiero que me odie a meterme en el camino de todo lo que ha soñado y trabajado toda su vida_ –Era tonta, pero Mai sintió celos de lo profundo de su ingenuo y determinado amor.

Mai sacudió la cabeza. _El amor realmente te hace hacer estupideces._

-_Esta es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que oiré en toda mi vida _–Katara rió, ahogando sus emociones-. _Creo que para que alcance sus objetivos… necesitará una mujer de la Nación del Fuego a su lado._

Mai entornó los ojos.

_-¿Por qué yo?_ –Arrugó el entrecejo-. _Recuerdas como fui tras de ti y el resto del equipo del Avatar junto con Azula, ¿verdad? Te arrojé dagas y cuchillos, casi te mato._

Katara sonrió con suficiencia.

-_Bueno… fallaste_ –retrucó fríamente-. _Pero por lo que veo, eso ya es agua pasada. No somos amigas, Mai. Pero nos conocemos. Y sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto. Pero, por favor escúchame. Vi tus antecedentes en la academia y arte. Eres inteligente y tienes una buena educación. Te importa la gente._

_-Me halagas _–murmuró duramente.

Katara la miró seriamente, con significativos ojos azules.

_-Mai, creo que serás una perfecta Señora del Fuego._

Le tomó otras dos horas convencer a Mai. Katara lo había logrado de alguna manera cuando le dijo que la necesitaba para ayudar a guiar al pueblo de la Nación del Fuego a su antigua gloria. Mai sacudió la cabeza, insegura de cómo Katara se las había arreglado para que asintiera. Tal vez la maestra agua estaba destinada a ser una embajadora si podía lograr eso.

Antes de darse cuenta, Mai se encontró viviendo sus fantasías infantiles de ser la novia de Zuko. Todas las ventajas, todo el poder y respeto pero nada del romance con el que había soñado. Katara había recibido rumores maliciosos, comentarios desagradables y miradas de desdén, pero Zuko realmente la amaba. La razón por la que había aceptado todos los deberes como Señora del Fuego era porque esperaba que un día Zuko se lo reconociera. Una pequeña parte de su hastiado corazón mantenía la esperanza de que un día eso se volviera real.

No tenía que amarla como amaba a Katara. Solo quería que la reconociera como mujer. Como su futura esposa. No como alguien que había elegido para cubrir sus huellas con la mujer que realmente amaba. Quería que Zuko la viera como Mai. Justo como ella no lo veía como Señor del Fuego, sino como Zuko.

Se detuvo en la entrada a los jardines de los cuartos reales. Podía escuchar el graznido de los patos-tortuga. Con cautela, Mai echó un vistazo más allá de la entrada. Zuko estaba sentado a la orilla del estanque, sentado sobre una pierna con un codo apoyado casualmente sobre su rodilla. Miraba con añoranza a algo que tenía en sus manos mientras los patos-tortuga nadaban a su alrededor. Mai entornó los ojos, confundida.

Era una pequeña flor azul encerrada en un cristal transparente.

* * *

-¿Por qué no podemos ir? –lloriqueó Aang mientras Katara sonreía sacudiendo su pase para una semana de spa delante de ellos. Toph tenía el ceño fruncido y Aang se veía desilusionado.

-Porque ya arreglaste para ir con Toph a ver como patea los traseros de algunos maestros-tierra en el torneo –replicó Katara descaradamente.

-No es justo, princesita –gruñó Toph-. Nunca dijiste que teníamos que elegir. Pensé que iríamos al spa contigo después del torneo.

-Y son más que bienvenidos a hacer eso –le aseguró Katara-. Pero esta va a ser mi última oportunidad de tener un agradable y largo tiempo de relax antes de que vayamos al sur del Reino Tierra. Y ya que la mayoría de la zona estuvo controlada por la Nación del Fuego tenemos mucho trabajo para hacer.

-Bueno… -masculló Toph-. ¡Pero espéranos en cuatro días!

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-En cuatro días, espero verte aquí con un cinturón de campeonato –Toph sonrió con suficiencia.

-Como si fuera a regresar con otra cosa –bufó-. ¡Vamos, Pies Ligeros! ¡Dejemos que la princesita tome un baño! ¡Lo necesita! –añadió

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y miró como sus dos amigos se alejaban. A propósito había esperado a que Toph se registrara en el torneo para anunciar que se tomaría dos un tiempo en el mejor spa de todo el Reino Tierra. Sola. Sentía que se debía un tiempo para ella. Seis meses viajando en extrema cercanía con Aang y Toph podía volver loco a cualquiera, sin importar lo mucho que los quisiera. Sin mencionar que necesitaba un descanso de dormir en Appa.

Sí, su estadía en el spa estaba bien merecida. Aturdida, Katara bajó por la calle hasta la entrada del spa. Era grande y célebre por atender a algunas de las personalidades más influyentes y poderosas de todo el mundo. Eso incluía a los reyes y Avatares. Se decía que el Avatar Roku solía ir ahí años atrás. Y si era bueno para reyes y Avatares, era lo suficientemente bueno para una Embajadora de la Tribu Agua.

Subió los escalones de piedra y atravesó las puertas, derecho al mostrador. Una joven mujer le sonrió cuando inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente.

-Bienvenida al Complejo y Spa Real de Ba Sing Se. ¿Se registrará hoy?

-Sí –respondió Katara con una amplia sonrisa. El simple pensamiento de sumergir su cansado y exhausto cuerpo en un hidromasaje la mareaba-. Mi nombre es Katara de la Tribu Agua.

-¡Oh, Señorita Katara! –la joven le hizo una profunda reverencia, ruborizándose. La miró con los ojos enormes, llenos de maravilla-. ¡Bienvenida! ¡La hemos estado esperando todo el día! –Volteó hacia el rollo de pergamino y comprobó y marcó el nombre de Katara-. Tenemos lista su suite.

-¿Suite? –Repitió Katara, arqueando una ceja-. Creo que hay un error. Yo sólo pedí por una habitación…

-Señorita Katara, es un honor tenerla aquí –insistió la muchacha-. Por favor, tome este atrevimiento como un agradecimiento por habernos elegido para su estadía.

Katara parpadeó, pero asintió.

-Está bien… gracias –la muchacha sonrió de nuevo, al parecer aturdida recogiendo algunos papeles y una llave.

-Permítame escoltarla hasta su suite, por favor, Señorita Katara.

La joven maestra agua cabeceó y fue detrás de la chica. Antes de que pudiera avanzar, ya no sintió el peso de su mochila sobre el hombro y jadeó. Se giró y un chico hizo una reverencia.

-¡Hola, Señorita Katara! ¡Permítame llevar su bolso!

Sonrió con optimismo y Katara accedió. Con ilusión, caminó con dificultad tras la mujer castaña siguiendo a la anfitriona. Katara tuvo el placer de un pequeño tour personal por el spa y finalmente subió a uno de los pisos más altos en un ascensor impulsado por un maestro tierra. Su cuarto tenía una vista de toda la ciudad.

-Por favor, disfrute su estadía, Señorita Katara –exclamó la anfitriona haciendo una reverencia. Katara asintió tontamente. Estaba apunto de buscar algo de propina en su bolsilla para la anfitriona y el botones, cuando la puerta se cerró. Suspiró profundamente y se hizo una nota mental para dársela luego.

Katara miró alrededor, contemplando su enorme habitación. Había una gruesa alfombra sobre el piso de piedra. La suite estaba dividida en tres áreas; la sala de espera, el dormitorio y un baño. La cama era grande y suave cuando saltó sobre ella con un infantil regocijo. Cortinas largas de gasa caían sobre la cama, haciéndola de dosel. Grandes y mullidas almohadas se apilaban en la cama y Katara se tiró sobre ellas.

Se hundió en la cama y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mientras iban de aldea en aldea, se habían quedado en las casas de algunos aldeanos generosos. Las exiguas camas eran bienvenidas después de haber pasado la noche en la dura silla de montar de Appa. Aunque le gustaba mucho tener simplemente un lugar donde dormir, sabía apreciar una cama mullida cuando era regalada con una.

Se extendió y agarró una de las almohadas. La trajo contra su pecho y se dio vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en la seda tersa y suave. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Es justo como la cama de Zuko…

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho y abrió los ojos. Sus largos dedos se crisparon sobre la almohada, recordando el suave confort de una gran cama forrada de rojo. Tragando con nerviosismo, apartó la almohada y se sentó. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y la sacudió. No era el momento para sumergirse en los recuerdos, sin importar lo tiernos que eran. Estaba ahí para relajarse y descansar un poco antes de despegar una vez más con Aang y Toph.

Con eso en mente, Katara gateó fuera de la cama y empezó a hurgar en su mochila. Arrojó ropa sobre la cama, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ponerse cuando regresara de un agradable masaje. Katara sabía que tenía un bonito conjunto de dormir en alguna parte de su mochila. Su mano agarró algo liso y sedoso. Arrugó el ceño y lo sacó. ¿Seda roja? Katara entornó los ojos. Ella no tenía una bata roja…

Agrandó los ojos. Era la bata de Zuko… la que tenía la noche en que habían volado en Appa. Arrugó los ojos y repentinamente se le hizo difícil respirar. Él había tapado su cuerpo con ella para mantenerla abrigada. Todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, plegando la tela sobre su cuerpo, arreglándoselas para poner su cabeza sobre su regazo. ¿Cómo había acabado entre sus cosas? Inconscientemente, la atrajo hacia su nariz, silenciosamente esperando que su esencia estuviera todavía impregnada en el tejido. Cuando sus labios tocaron la tela, se detuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejó caer la ropa y se hizo para atrás.

-Basta… -se dijo con una voz queda y llena de dolor-. Terminó.

Pero incluso aunque lo dijo, rezó en silencio para que no fuera así.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Zuko releyendo una serie de documentos que registraban las últimas provisiones enviadas al Reino Tierra. no alzo la vista cuando el secretario inclinó su cabeza ante él.

-Mi señor, los nobles han pedido una reunión con usted para el final de la semana –explicó el secretario.

Zuko arrugó los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia el secretario.

-Tuvimos una reunión ayer. ¿Por qué necesitan hablar conmigo otra vez?

-No dijeron, mi señor –repitió el secretario-. Solo pidieron una audiencia con usted.

Zuko arrugó los ojos, absteniéndose de seguir presionando.

-¿Tengo algún momento disponible?

-Sí, mi señor. En dos días a partir de ahora, tienes un momento libre por la mañana antes de que vayas a la ciudad para verificar el progreso de la nueva zona del mercado como está programado –informó el secretario-. ¿La arreglo para esa mañana?

El Señor del Fuego asintió ligeramente.

-Sí –concedió. Volvió a los documentos que tenía en la mano-. Y consígueme más tinta roja.

-Sí, mi señor –el secretario hizo una reverencia y rápidamente salió del despacho del Señor del Fuego. La puerta se cerró y Zuko cerró los ojos. Soltó los papeles y suspiró profundamente. Levantó las manos y se frotó el puente de la nariz cansinamente.

Cada vez que los nobles pedían una reunión, siempre asumía lo peor. Significaba que tenían algo importante que decirles que afectaría su vida personal. Aunque, siendo Señor del Fuego, su vida personal era bastante pública. Le molestaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? –gruñó enfadadísimo.

-Señor Zuko –respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Zuko frunció el entrecejo. Mai raramente venía a hablar con él.

-Pasa –indicó. La puerta se abrió y Mai entró, vacilante en cierta forma. Vestía sus clásicas ropas rojo oscuro y negro. Su cabello recogido en sus clásicos rodetes. Y en su rostro su clásica expresión de aburrimiento. Inclinó levemente la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasa, Mai? Tus visitas no son típicas.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo ante el sonido de su voz.

-Necesito hablar contigo, mi Señor.

Zuko asintió y le hizo señas para que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a él.

-Zuko está bien en privado, Mai –le aseguró-. Nos conocemos desde que somos niños. Ahora –prosiguió, haciendo a un lado los papeles y mirándola-, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

Por un momento, sonó como si se preocupara. Tal vez lo hacía, pero no en una manera romántica.

-Estaba hablando con mi padre la noche anterior a la última.

-Sí –interrumpió Zuko-. Estabas excusada para la cena para ir con tu familia por el cumpleaños de tu hermano. ¿Recibió los regalos que le envié?

-Sí, mi señ… Zuko –Mai se corrigió a sí misma-. A Tom-Tom le encantó la ropa enviada y mis padres agraden los demás regalos.

Zuko asintió, complacido de que el noble y su esposa hubieran aceptado sus presentes. Se volvió a Mai.

-Esta no es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí –afirmó. Arrugó el ceño y la vio estremecerse inconscientemente-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Me dijeron que seis meses es el tiempo normal de compromiso –le contó. Él arrugó los ojos, disgustándole el rumbo que tomaba la conversación-. Me dijo que los nobles se están poniendo ansiosos y están empezando a hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas…? –inquirió en voz baja.

-Quieren una fecha, Zuko –respondió con cuidado. Podía sentir que el cuarto se estaba caldeando y se removió incómoda en su asiento. El Señor del Fuego no estaba contento-. Quieren saber cuando te casarás conmigo.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

-Así que es eso… -estableció con voz grave-. Es por eso que quieren reunirse conmigo en unos días…

-Señor Zuko –habló Mai de nuevo y Zuko la miró-. Cuando acepté la posición de tu prometida, tenía la impresión de que jamás iba a ir más lejos que eso –él arqueó una ceja interrogante y Mai se explayó-. Pensé que lo romperías.

Zuko frunció el ceño, molesto y Mai también lo hizo.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Mai? –Escupió Zuko-. ¡No soy el tipo de hombre que usa a una mujer para tapar mis huellas! –Ladró. Mai inclinó la cabeza.

-perdóname, pero no quise decir que…

-¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? –Demandó Zuko-. La razón por la que te acepté como mi prometida fue por Katara te eligió –el dolor golpeó su cuerpo como si hubiera sido apuñalada y luchó para no demostrarlo-. Sabía la clase de mujer que sería perfecta para Señora del Fuego y te eligió a ti.

Mai sentía que el corazón le ardía con un dolor agudo. Todo siempre conducía a Katara. Incluso aunque Mai ya lo sabía, todavía dolía oírlo.

-Ya veo, mi señor.

-Mai, no me malinterpretes –le dijo Zuko-. Si Katara hubiera traído a otra, me hubiera negada –ella agrandó los ojos, genuinamente sorprendida-. Tienes la formación y la inteligencia para convertirte en Señor del Fuego. Katara solo trajo eso a la luz. Tú tienes honor e integridad. Respeto eso.

Mai cabeceó en agradecimiento. Por un momento resintió a Katara; y repentinamente le agradecía que la mostrara al Señor del Fuego.

-Humildemente acepto sus palabras, mi señor.

Zuko asintió.

-Pero como matrimonio… -no completó la frase y Mai levantó la cabeza. Se oía vacilante. ¿No quería casarse con ella? un compromiso era una cosa, ¿pero matrimonio? Casamiento significaba herederos. Y herederos significaban…

Se sonrojó, pero Zuko pareció no darse cuenta. Se apoyó contra su silla y se rascó la barbilla. ¡Mai! ¿De dónde vino eso?, la castigó su mente. Miró a Zuko, vestido con ropa informal en vez extravagantes ropas de la corte. No necesitaba las batas cuando estaba atrapado en su estudio haciendo papelerío. Aún así, se veía maravilloso en el apagado rojo de sus pantalones y camisa abotonada. Sus anchos hombros y sus musculosos brazos estaban escondidos debajo de la tela, pero era bien consciente de que estaban ahí.

-Necesitaré tiempo para pensarlo –Zuko frunció el ceño. La miró y le hizo una reverencia-. Una vez que decida algo, hablaré contigo. No quiero hablar con los nobles sin antes consultarte primero. Fuiste arrastrada a este compromiso y no quiero llevarte más lejos de lo que tú quieras ir.

Estaba empezando a sonar como el noble príncipe que siempre había imaginado que sería. Aquel que respetaría a su princesa y compartiría su honor con ella. Mai reprimió un sonrojo y cabeceó.

-Gracias, Zuko.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se apoyó contra ella y momentáneamente dejó que una sonrisa acariciara su rostro.

Dentro de la estancia, Zuko arrugó el entrecejo, molesto. Silenciosamente maldijo a Katara por traerle a Mai ahora que la finta del casamiento amenazaba en la distancia. No quería casarse con Mai. Era una buena persona, respetable e inteligente. Pero no era Katara. Golpeó el puño contra el escritorio de madera y rugió.

-Que Agni te maldiga, Katara –siseó Zuko amargamente. Ella lo había preparado todo. Ella la había llevado a Mai. Ella había tendido su compromiso. Ella lo había dejado, sabiendo perfectamente bien que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se le acongojó el corazón.

Cuando aceptó el compromiso, no había estado pensando en matrimonio. Gran parte de él pensaba únicamente en tener un largo compromiso. Y quizás un día Katara regresara. Zuko se burló de sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. Katara los había manipulado a ambos, a él y a Mai para que se casaran. Ella lo sabía desde el comienzo… Él no quería forzar a Mai a un matrimonio sin amor. No quería forzarse a sí mismo a un matrimonio sin amor. Sin embargo, el tiempo de romper el compromiso no se había presentado por sí solo… y si no lo hacía pronto, tendría que casarse con Mai. Y traicionado por la mujer que amaba. Le dolió el corazón…

De alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento de que Katara había planeado todo eso. La maldijo una vez más antes de maldecirse a sí mismo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar lo ofendido y enojado que estuviera, todavía la extrañaba.

* * *

El agua estaba caliente y burbujeaba a su alrededor. Katara soltó un eufórico gemido cuando se acostó en la tina de mármol, su cabello oscuro recogido en un turbante de toalla verde mientras su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla se relajaba debajo del agua. Tenía los ojos azules cerrados y la música llenaba el aire alrededor del jacuzzi.

El área estaba compuesta por una serie de habitación, cada una de las cuales tenía un jacuzzi para que se metieran una o dos personas. El aire era húmedo y cálido y las plantas en tiesto enmarcaban la ventana abierta frente a ella. la cálida luz del sol entraba a hurtadillas al pequeño cuarto y Katara suspiró feliz. Había recibido un bien merecido masaje en su espalda y prácticamente se había quedado dormida en la camilla donde había estado acostada.

Después cuando fue a por un masaje de pies antes de meterse en un jacuzzi personal. Katara sonrió amplia y tontamente mientras sus músculos se relajaban con la temperatura del agua. Mientras estaba allí, su mente viajó hasta su hermano. En su última carta, que había sido enviada a la casa de los padres de Toph, decía que Suki había empezado a ayudarlo a entrenar a los niños de la aldea. Ella sonrió, contenta de saber que Suki se estaba adaptando bien a su helado hogar.

Tuvo un poco de envidia. Aún sabiendo que su trabajo era importante, su hermano y su amiga tenían la suerte no pasar casi todo su tiempo de viaje. Por casi dos años, había pasado mucho de su tiempo viajando. Amaba las aventuras y las emociones, pero cuando estaba cansada, extrañaba la comodidad de un cuarto propio.

Incluso el que había sido su cuarto por unos pocos meses en la Nación del Fuego era bienvenido. La sonrisa abandonó su rostro cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al hombre que había dejado atrás. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Mai y él se estarían llevando bien? Le dolió un poco el corazón, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas. Le había enviado a Mai a Zuko en su lugar. No había razón para enojarse si algo florecía entre ellos.

_¿A quién engañas?,_ pensó para sí. _Tendrás el corazón roto y estarás celosa. Más que ahora cuando se casen. _

Katara abrió los ojos y se le fue el alma a los pies. Casamiento. El corazón se le retorció en su pecho. ¿Por qué cuando le estaba pidiendo a Mai que se quedara con Zuko, no vaciló en decirle a la chica que sería una excelente Señora del Fuego, la _esposa_ del _Señor del Fuego_? _La esposa de Zuko_. Y aún cuando pensaba en eso ahora, se le oprimía el pecho. Esto es lo que quería… dejarlo en las manos de una mujer capaz de manejar los deberes de la Señora del Fuego y estar al lado del Señor del Fuego. Mai sería quien ayudara a Zuko a alcanzar sus metas.

No ella.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire. Su cabeza empezaba a hacerle sentir una ligera jaqueca.

-Debería salir… -murmuró. Bajó los brazos y acomodó la toalla abajo del agua. Una vez que estuvo segura alrededor de su cuerpo se paró y camino hacia la pared. Miró alrededor, y asegurándose de que no había nadie espiándola agarró la bata que colgaba de la pared y se la puso. La toalla empapada cayó a sus pies y se ató la tele de toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Luego la levantó y la arrojó en uno de los tubos que había en la pared y que llevaban a la lavandería en el edificio de al lado. Verificó que su bata estuviera bien segura alrededor de su cintura y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo y dobló en una esquina.

-¡Ey! –una voz masculina exclamó cuando sintió que su cuerpo colisionaba con otro. Unas manos firmes y fuertes la agarraron de los hombros.

-Perdón, no estaba mirando –se disculpó, apartándose.

-¿Katara? –se extrañó la voz. Una extrañada voz familiar. A regañadientes, la maestra agua de ojos azules alzó la vista. Los agrandó inmediatamente al descubrir un rostro igual de sorprendido.

Estaba en el spa más caro y más exclusivo de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares, estaba él ahí? Sacudió los hombros y se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Jet? –Jadeó, entornando los ojos-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

**N/A.-** Sip… no lo estoy poniendo fácil para nadie. Lamento por no actualizar en un tiempo. He estado tan cansando después de mi pequeña vacación con mi amigo, por lo que de lo único que fui capaz fue de este capítulo de relleno. Y no, no soy de San Francisco. Si tienen alguna pregunta, trataré de responderla en mi perfil antes de cada actualización. ¡Gracias por leer!

_N/T: Lala, la termine! Iupii. Genial. No me tardé tanto, ¿vieron? Muchas, muchas, gracias infinitas por haberme tenido paciencia u, no lo merezco de verdad, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el cáp. Yo lo amé, está dentro de mis favoritos, junto con el 3, el 12 y bueno, tres o cuatro de los que vendrán! Jajaja.__ Es aburrido, pero me encanta. Ahonda en esa relación y hace pasar seis dolorosos seis meses, para ellos, xP. Amé a Zuko, a Sokka, a Iroh y adoré a la autora, xP Porque se sumergió con Sokka, o sea, que habló de él. Y es adorablee... (Piramide de valores: 1-Zuko, 2-Zuko, 3-Sokka, 4-Iroh, 5-Sokka, jajaja creo qe varias van a coincidir conmigo.)Y como no puedo salir me voy a poner con el próximo cáp, y porque soy buena y me hacen sentir mal, xP, porque yo no quiero que se queden con la intriga, ni con las ganas, ni con nada, - _

_Los quiero mucho, un abrazo enorme a: _**Cripthop3, anime fan** (verdad que es triste? Éste y el anterior, es como tortuoso, requete tortuoso, besito y verdad que no tuviste que esperar tanto?), **GeminiIlion**, .:) (**Happy Face**! Cada día más original! No llores, no me hagas sonrojar! Jajajaja. Ya actualicé vida, ojala hayas disfrutado, dice carita feliz al comienzo, por las dudas, eh… jajaja), **xxmabelxx**,**Azrasel**, **CyllanSDT** y a **kata**


	15. Capítulo XV

Summary Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Quince**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Zuko se arrojó un poco de agua en la cara. Estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo de piedra, con los ojos cerrados mientras el líquido recorría su pálido rostro. Sueños de una maestra agua de ojos azules lo acosaban cada noche. Se despertaba cubierto por un fino brillo de sudor, con el corazón acelerado y sus brazos buscándola. Su cuerpo de dieciocho años se desesperaba por sentirla a su lado.

Su mente gritaba y clamaba a su corazón y trataba de deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento subconsciente sobre la maestra agua. Katara lo había dejado. Y no regresaría; no por él, al menos. Cuando Mai fue al jardín esa noche, sabía que eso era todo. Katara tenía todo y se lo había entregado a Mai. _¡Tómala! _La imagen de la chica de la Nación del Fuego le gritaba con la voz de Katara_. ¡Será la perfecta Señora del Fuego!_

Negó con la cabeza y tomó una toalla que tenía cerca. Palmeó la tela contra su cara. ¿Acaso ella realmente pensaba que él la olvidaría? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Realmente creía que podía reemplazarla? Era verdad que Mai venía de una noble cuna. Que era inteligente y sabía de las maneras de la corte. Sería aceptada por todos en la Nación. Excepto por él. Y no era justo para Mai. Probablemente ella no quería estar con él; un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

Y mientras se resentía con Katara por hacerle esto, también se enojaba consigo mismo. Él había aceptado. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para aceptar la propuesta. ¿Para qué? ¿Para amainar a varias docenas de viejos y poder gobernar la Nación del Fuego sin problemas? No sabía si había sido egoísta o no por elegir su país sobre su corazón. Katara había elegido su país por encima de su corazón… y la idea le hacía doler. ¿Acaso no lo amaba lo suficiente? ¿O tal vez lo amaba demasiado?

Cada mañana era lo mismo. Se despertaba, con todo su ser consumido por una mujer que ni siquiera estaba ahí. Y cada mañana después de levantarse, trataba de razonar su decisión, solo para llegar a la conclusión que no era nada racional. El amor nunca era racional.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer si lo era.

La noche anterior, había llegado a una decisión y llamado a Mai a su estudio. Cuidadosamente, le contó su decisión y esperó por una respuesta. Ella bajó la cabeza y por un momento, Zuko lamentó su decisión. El no deseaba llevarla a una situación con la que se sintiera incómoda. Pero entonces, ella levantó la cabeza y asintió solemnemente. Era la decisión más grande para una joven mujer, y ella había aceptado. Por un momento, la admiró. Ella sabía que él amaba a alguien más, pero aún así deseaba casarse con él por el "bien de la nación". Katara tenía razón; ella sería una perfecta Señora del Fuego.

Sin ruido, Zuko se vistió en un cuarto separado de su recamara. Le habían preparado unas togas limpias y con rapidez se vistió con ellas. Parado frente al espejo, verificó la ropa y se acomodó las mangas. Empezó a arreglarse el cabello, atándolo eficazmente en un resistente rodete. Levantó el emblema de Señor del Fuego y lo colocó en su cabello. Entornó los ojos. Estaba listo para enfrentar a los carroñeros conocidos como nobles.

Iroh ya estaba en el auditorio cuando Zuko entró y tomó asiento en su trono. Él estudió la expresión del joven Señor del Fuego. Estoica y severa. Sus ojos dorados estaban límpidos y llenos de determinación. Su postura era rígida y entera. Iroh se volvió a la mesa frente a él, sus viejos ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Esta reunión da inicio –anunció el secretario-. Señor del Fuego Zuko, los nobles han solicitado una audiencia contigo hoy en relación a su compromiso con la Señorita Mai de la Familia Sun.

Zuko asintió. El secretario se sentó y el representante de los nobles se puso de pie.

-Nos ha llamado la atención que la semana pasada se cumplieron seis meses de su compromiso con Señorita Mai, mi señor –manifestó un hombre de mediana edad-. Y como tal, hemos estado esperando el anuncio de una ceremonia de boda.

Zuko maldijo a sus ancestros y sus anticuadas leyes sobre la duración de los compromisos, bodas, funerales, duelos y todo lo demás. Seis meses de compromiso era el tiempo designado para que el novio y la novia pudieran conocerse y para que una o ambas partes empezaran a asumir sus futuros roles. Era el tiempo máximo dado a una pareja noble antes de que se casaran. Era eficaz y evitaba que alguno se echara atrás. En algunos casos, era menos que unos pocos días, forzado por unos padres sobre entusiasmados. No se había percatado del protocolo del tiempo de duración de un compromiso… o de que hubiera uno.

-Hablé con mi prometida sobre este tema la noche anterior –declaró Zuko con voz grave-. Planeamos un compromiso bastante largo. Al menos hasta que la nación este más situada.

-Pero, Señor del Fuego –intervino un noble suplicantemente-. Gran parte del pueblo ha empezado a preguntar cuando se realizará la boda. Todos están entusiasmados de celebrar la llegada de una respetable Señora del Fuego.

-Ya estoy comprometida con una respetable joven de la Nación del Fuego. Ambos hemos asumidos nuestros deberes, pero aún no vemos la necesidad de estar casados –insistió Zuko. Sabía que ellos no iban a ceder. En algún lugar en su interior, sabía que el compromiso solo los contentaría por un tiempo. Tarde o temprano iban a querer algo más.

-Con el debido respeto, mi señor, la gente de su nación ansia estabilidad y el regreso a las viejas costumbres antes de la guerra de su bisabuelo –continuó-. Como su corte, creemos que es importante que sea un ejemplo para el pueblo.

-La gente sabe que estoy concentrando mis esfuerzos en la reconstrucción –Zuko frunció el ceño. El estaba en la misma situación en la que estaba antes de comprometerse y lo odiaba. ¿Por qué los viejos no podían simplemente dejarlo en paz?-. Hasta que no vea más progresos en la reconstrucción en la nación y estemos libres de la recesión de la post-guerra, me rehusare a casarme con la Señorita Mai.

-Mi señor, me temo que dado que los resultados y la recesión no se atienen a un tiempo determinado, necesitamos hacer hincapié en una fecha –prosiguió el noble, vacilante y receloso del genio del Señor del Fuego.

Sabía que esto pasaría. Cuando estos obstinados tontos no cedían, lo presionarían todo lo que pudieran hasta lograr que él diera el brazo a torcer, aunque fuera sólo un poquito. Y por eso, Zuko se había preparado.

-Muy bien entonces –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Mi prometida y yo hemos acordado que, por lo menos, se requiere otro año para que la nación esté completamente estable.

-Un año es demasiado… -unos murmullos apagados recorrieron la corte y Zuko apretó los dientes.

-¿Entonces cuánto tiempo sugieren? –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo-. Tengan en mente que para solventar esta boda, necesitamos sacar dinero del Tesoro. Dinero que deberíamos gastar en nuestra gente y en la reconstrucción –les recordó.

-Veremos que los fondos necesarios sean provistos –replicó un anciano-. Por favor no se preocupe por eso, mi señor.

-Dos meces parecen tiempo suficiente –chilló una voz. A Zuko se le heló la sangre-. Sí… dos meses es un buen período de tiempo.

-Dos meses apenas es tiempo suficiente para planear una boda –Zuko frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué debe ser tan pronto?

-La nación está esperando por una Señora del Fuego, mi señor, pero no solo por eso –respondió el más anciano del grupo-. Ahora mismo, no hay herederos al trono.

El corazón de Zuko dejó de latir. Un heredero…

-A fin de que su derecho al trono permanezca completamente incuestionable, debe dar un heredero que asegure la dinastía.

De repente, le dolió el pecho.

-Cuanto más pronto se case con la Señorita Mai, más pronto puede concebir un niño para que sea coronado como heredero al trono de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

-¡Ey! ¡Ey, aguarda un segundo! –La masculina voz de Jet resonaba por los pasillos de piedra mientras Katara se alejaba pisando fuerte, sin darle ni una mirada-. ¡Katara!

Levantó la mano y la agarró del brazo. Ella se giró, con una furiosa expresión en el rostro y refunfuñando.

-¡Déjame ir!

-¡No te he visto en meses! ¿Te mataría decirme hola?

-No, pero puede que eso mate a gente inocente –gruñó como respuesta. Sacudió su brazo, zafándose de su agarre y empezó a alejarse. De todos los spas en todos los países del mundo, él tenía que ir al suyo. Bueno, ¡no volvería a caer en sus mentiras de nuevo!

-¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! –gritó Jet. Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Gruñendo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y brevemente meditó si correr o no tras ella. Finalmente, suspiró y corrió suavemente detrás de la maestra agua de cabello castaño-. Katara, al menos déjame disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? –escupió mientras él se ponía su lado, manteniendo su enérgico andar-. No creo que debas disculparte conmigo, Señor Matemos a la Nación del Fuego.

-Escucha, eso ya terminó. Ya no soy así –le aseguró. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino-. ¡Katara lamento haberte engañado como lo hice antes de que te fueras! Lamento haberte embaucado a ti y a Aang.

-¿Y mi hermano? –bramó-. Debí haber escuchado a Sokka. Él sabía que tú eras malas noticias desde el principio –todo lo que quería era una agradable semana de relax en un spa. Solo _una_ semana. Y los dioses obviamente la estaban castigando.

-Vine a Ba Sing Se para tratar de empezar de nuevo –explicó Jet, siguiéndola de cerca mientras ella trataba de perderlo entre el laberinto de corredores-. Tuve una segunda oportunidad aquí, Katara. ¿Ni siquiera estás curiosa?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres saber porque estoy aquí? –jadeó-. No soy exactamente un tipo del Reino Tierra de sangre azul o un rico mercader.

-Bien –exclamó Katara, deteniendo la marcha. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo miró desafiantemente. Podía seguirle la corriente-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se detuvo junto a ella y la miró escrutadoramente.

-Soy un guardaespaldas –Katara simplemente arqueó una ceja. Un segundo después, se volvió y siguió caminando

-¡Ey! ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-No dije que no te creyera –le contestó, dándole la espalda-. Pero creo que nuestra conversación se terminó.

-Katara… -Jet suspiró pesadamente. Ella se paró en uno de los ascensores de piedra y miro al maestro tierra que estaba a su lado.

-Arriba, por favor –indicó. El hombre asintió y se preparó para hacer subir la piedra en el aire. Katara miró a Jet a los ojos-. Confío en que no nos veremos otra vez –soltó. El ascensor se levantó y Jet quedó solo, mirando fijamente por la maestra agua de ojos azules.

_Grandioso…_, farfulló Katara empezando a hacer agua control en su cabello. _Justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado algo de paz y tranquilidad, tengo que encontrar una manera de evitar a Jet cada vez que lo vea._

Lo último que quería era revivir ese fiasco de nuevo. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan humillada! Ella se había comprometido por completo en eso… incluso le había hecho un sombrero. Un _sombrero_. Katara apretó los dientes. ¿Y qué si era solo un enamoramiento de colegiala? De todas formas era un enamoramiento. Había sentimientos envueltos. Verdaderamente él le había gustado. O el él que le había hecho creer que era. ¿Qué pasaba con ella y los chicos con espada?

Y cuando descubrió como había sido engañada para que lo ayudara a casi devastar un pequeño pueblo habitado por ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, estaba tan furiosa como humillada. Tuvo suerte de que lo único que le hiciera fuera congelarlo a un árbol, el pretencioso idiota. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un profundo suspiro. No se podía esconder en su habitación para siempre. Tarde o temprano, tendría que ir a las escaleras y correr el riesgo de encontrárselo.

Katara gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama. Esperaría un rato antes de bajar a cenar.

* * *

Era el quinto soldado al que le arrojaban agua esa tarde, mientras Zuko permanecía furioso en el centro del círculo de práctica. Iroh sacudió la cabeza por millonésima vez. Cuando la reunión hubo terminada, Zuko canceló el resto de sus compromisos y se tomó el día libre para "entrenar". Entrenar aparentemente era su código para "dejar salir el exceso de energía", como había estado haciendo en la última hora; numerosos compañeros de práctica habían sido incendiados por el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko murmuró una disculpa y esperó a que otro soldado reemplazara al anterior. Iroh suspiró cansinamente.

-Zuko –empezó, descendiendo lentamente por la escalera hacia el patio-. Hace siete horas que estás aquí. Ni siquiera almorzaste y ya casi es la hora de la cena.

-No tengo hambre –afirmó como un niñito caprichoso.

-Pero estoy seguro de que tus soldados si –rebatió Iroh-. Soldados hambrientos son soldados débiles. Deberías darles un descanso para comer.

Zuko resopló y salió vapor de su nariz. Se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos entornados, pensando en las palabras de su Tío. Los soldados habían perdido su toque en las últimas dos horas.

-Muy bien –Zuko frunció el ceño-. ¡El entrenamiento terminó por hoy! –gritó. Iroh casi pudo oír los suspiros de alivio de los soldados que se alejaban cojeando.

El joven Señor del Fuego pasó al lado de su Tío con grandes y orgullosas zancadas.

-Estás mejorando enormemente, Zuko –señaló Iroh-. Algún soldado apenas puede seguirte el ritmo.

Zuko no contestó. No es suficiente… pensó para sí. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Pronto van a servir la cena. ¿Tal vez debas ir a cambiarte? –sugirió Iroh. Miró al joven, Zuko estaba usando sus pantalones rojo oscuro de entrenamientos y había permanecido descalzo y sin camisa durante el entrenamiento. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y se le había desecho su prolijo peinado.

-No me esperes –replicó, yendo hacia el palacio. Iroh asintió y lo observó desaparecer en su interior. Zuko tenía el ceño fruncido, enfadado. Todavía tenía que comunicarle a Mai los resultados de esa mañana, pero ella había estado en una ceremonia de en el puerto todo el día.

¿Cómo le diría que en seis meses, se esperaba que se casaran? Suspiró profundamente. Seis meses fue lo más que pudo conseguir de ese grupo de viejos. Lo que significaba que cerca de su cumpleaños número diecinueve también iba a estar casado. Arrugó los ojos, caminando por los corredores. Sería un esposo. La palabra se volvía extraña cuando la aplicaba a sí mismo. Por un momento, se preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en sí mismo como en un esposo. Un amante, sí. Un proveedor, por supuesto. ¿Pero como esposo?

Su mente volvió al momento en el que su cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo. Cuando su suave cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro y tenía sus ojos azules cerrados mientras un cálido y regular aliento escapaba de sus labios. Se recordó a sí mismo sonriéndose y acariciando su mejilla, creyendo que un día sería su esposo… y pasaría cada noche de su vida mirando su pacífico rostro dormido justo antes de irse a dormir.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho eso? ¿Cómo pudo negar todo y abandonarlo? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enojado y herido se sentía. ¿No entendía que podían pelear por todo? ¿Por su felicidad? Pero en vez de eso, se había dado por vencida. Con él. Con ella. Con _ellos_. Y saberlo lo enfurecía. Cuando se despertó anhelándola, se encontró a sí mismo empezando a odiarla.

Y eso es lo que ella quería. Si te he es más fácil… ódiame. Él quería. Agni, quería odiarla. Por ella, se casaría con una mujer que probablemente no quería casarse con él. Siempre tendría ese hueco en su corazón que ella había rasgado cuando se fue. Eso lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte. Quería odiarla. Quería que toda esa amargura creciera y su resentimiento superara todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Pero una mirada a los patos-tortuga, una mirada de reojo a algo azul, incluso el sonido del agua llenando su tina para su baño nocturno le hacía recordarla. Todo su supuesto odio, amargura y resentimiento eran remplazados por amor, deseo y pasión reprimida que no ardía por nadie más que por ella. Su corazón lo traicionaba siempre.

Pero entonces también estaba Mai. Sabía que tenía que darle atención y al menos ofrecerle un pedazo de su corazón. Sus esfuerzos para hacerse cargo del papel de Señora del Fuego no pasaban desapercibidos para él. Cada día, la respetaba más y más e incluso la admiraba por su entereza. Esa noche lo supo, Mai permanecía escondida en el pasillo, afuera del jardín mientras él alimentaba a los patos-tortuga. Supo que sentía envidia cuando él se iba para darles de comer. Después de todo, ellos representaban todo lo que él y Katara tenían.

Cualquier novia estaría celosa si su novio aún guardara sentimientos por otra mujer. Mai nunca dijo una palabra. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si él simplemente hubiera ignorado a Katara esa noche lluviosa. Si simplemente la hubiera dejado sola alimentando a los patos-tortuga como una loca maestra agua bajo la lluvia. Se detuvo delante de su puerta, con la mano en el picaporte. ¿Por qué había ido esa noche?

Lentamente, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Frente a él, las ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que las cortinas de gasa ondearan flotando dentro del cuarto. Afuera, el sol se estaba poniendo y la luna empezaba a aparecer en el cielo que se oscurecía. A pesar suyo, se preguntó que lo que estaba haciendo Katara.

* * *

Oteó a la vuelta de la esquina con recelo y entornó los ojos. Hasta ahora iba bien. Ninguna señal de Jet. Soltó un profundo suspiro y entró al pasillo. Una mano la golpeó en el hombro y ella se giró con un grito. Ahí estaba él, sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –rugió, frustrada.

-Cálmate, sólo quiero hablar –insistió.

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a comer algo.

-Así que vas al restaurante –afirmó Jet-. Que coincidencia. ¡Yo también!

Miles de palabrotas que pudo aprender en sus viajes atravesaron su cabeza.

-Entonces simplemente aléjate de mi –masculló. Jet la siguió, a pesar de que ella lo estaba ignorando. Pidió sentarse en el balcón y la llevaron hasta allí. Al mirar al menú, de reojo vio a otra persona sentarse en la mesa de al lado.

Apretó los dientes.

-Entonces… -empezó Jet como si nada-. ¿Qué piensas que suena bien?

-¡Ugh! –gruñó Katara. Se volvió para acribillarlo con la mirada-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –demandó-. Escucha, Jet, estoy cansada y hambrienta. Vine aquí para relajarme. No quiero ningún problema.

-Katara, por favor me das una oportunidad para que pueda explicarme –Jet suspiró-. No soy como el chico que congelaste a un árbol hace un año. He cambiado.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Tengo una segunda oportunidad aquí, Katara –persistió Jet-. Al menos dame eso. ¿No deberían tener todos una segunda oportunidad?

Bajó la vista al menú pero no se pudo concentrar. Ella sí creía en las segundas oportunidades. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Zuko en su vida y ahora él era el Señor del Fuego que Aang había creído que sería. No sería justo, decidió. Soltó un profundo suspiró y bajó el menú. Le echó una mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi mesa tiene una silla extra… -cedió-. Siéntate.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie, para sentarse frente a ella.

-Así que… ¿estás sola?

-No –respondió con dureza-. Estoy viajando con Aang y Toph.

-¿Dónde está el Avatar, por cierto? –preguntó Jet, mirando alrededor casualmente-. Y tu hermano. Nunca pensé que te dejaría viajar sola.

-Bueno, soy una maestra agua –replicó Katara, intentando que recordara que era peligrosa cuando la provocaban-. ¿O te olvidaste? Para tu información, Sokka está en el Polo Sur con Suki. Aang y Toph están en el torneo de tierra-control.

-Y qué hay… cómo era su nombre… ¿Zuko? –inquirió Jet. Katara se congeló en su asiento-. Oí que convirtió en Señor del Fuego. ¿Cómo le va?

Desearía saberlo… admitió Katara para sus adentros.

-Estoy segura que esta bien. Escuché que se ha estado concentrando mucho en la reconstrucción de su nación después de la guerra.

-Sí, las noticias viajan rápido ahora que hay un montón de rutas comerciales abiertas –acordó Jet-. El tipo para el que trabajo en un mercader. Su nuera es de la Nación del Fuego… escuché que su prima o algo así había tratado de convertirse en la esposa del Señor del Fuego.

-Ya veo –murmuró Katara-. Bueno, está comprometido ahora.

-¿Ah, sí? –Jet parecía sorprendido-. No lo había oído… entonces… ¿cómo es la señorita?

-Una vieja amiga de su hermana. De una familia noble. Inteligente. Bonita. Todo eso –contó con voz apagada. Trató de enfocarse en el menú-. La conocí. Será una grandiosa Señora del Fuego.

El moreno delante suyo simplemente cabeceó y se dedicó a su menú.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿No estás comprometida aún? Ya tienes dieciséis, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Katara levantó la mirada y asintió-. ¿No es la edad en la que la gente de la Tribu Agua se compromete?

-Es la edad con la que legalmente puedes comprometerte y casarte, pero no quiere decir que tenga que hacerlo.

-Así que aún estás soltera –concluyó.

Katara frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí –lo pronunció un poco más-. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, sólo curiosidad –respondió sin problemas. Katara levantó la mano y le hizo señas a un camarero. Mientras ordenaba, él se decidió rápidamente-. Tomaré esto –le dijo al mozo antes de despacharlo.

Katara se reclinó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Apreció la vista, el sol poniéndose en la distancia. En silencio, se preguntó que es lo que estaría haciendo Zuko. Si estaría con Mai. Entornó los ojos levemente y sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. El camarero volvió y dejó un vaso de agua frente a ella y frente a Jet.

-Así que eres un guardaespaldas ahora –empezó Katara. Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró el vaso. Se lo llevó a los labios y bebió un poco del fresco líquido-. ¿Cómo te metiste en eso?

-Un mercader me vio peleando y dijo que necesitaba un guardaespaldas decente –Jet se encogió de hombros-. Me hizo una oferta… paga un montón.

-Bien por ti –respondió sosamente.

Jet sonrió ligeramente satisfecho.

-Sí, bueno… trató de enviarles algo de dinero a los chicos en casa. Una escuela abrió cerca gracias al dinero de las reparaciones de la Nación del Fuego. Son chicos bastante brillantes, así que estoy tratando de que vayan a la escuela.

Ella no se esperaba eso y empezó a sentirse un poquito culpable por haberlo tratado tan bruscamente antes.

-Eso es lindo…

Jet la miró fijamente, más ella evitó el contacto visual y se concentró en la vista. Ella había cambiado en el último año. Por supuesto que era de esperarse. Había pasado por un montón de cosas y un año hacían un montón en una persona. Estaba un poquitito más alta, pero estaba contento de ver que había pasado de ser una delgada niñita en la cúspide de convertirse en mujer.

Quizás la había estado usando al comienzo, pero una parte de él quería irse a su lado. Para entender porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Estuvo enojado cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus planes y frustrado cuando ella no comprendió. Había estado impresionado cuando lo congeló a un árbol. Nunca había esperado eso, más se decía que no hay infierno como él de una mujer despechada. Y él la debía de haberla rechazado… mucho.

Cuando ella lo dejó, estaba amargado. Ella simplemente no entendía, razonó. Pero cuando ella gritó y se apartó de su mano, sintió un pequeño tinte de culpa. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía culpable de algo que había hecho por muchos años. Los días pasaron… semanas… y entonces dejó su casa en el árbol. Una pequeña parte de él quería mostrarle que no era un chico ingenuo que sólo quería venganza. Quería mostrarle que un poquito el heroico rebelde que ella creía que era.

Fue por eso que había ido a Ba Sing Se. Por una segunda oportunidad. Y la consiguió. Mientras trabajaba, nunca soñó con ver a Katara de nuevo. Después de todo, por lo que había oído en los caminos, estaba haciendo trabajo político y manteniendo la paz con el Avatar. Eso significaba que estaba viajando de un lugar a otro y probablemente ocupada. Cuando chocó con ella ese día, no podía creer que realmente fuera ella.

Una pequeña parte de él se entusiasmó con la idea de que tal vez pudiera mostrarle a Katara que ya no era alguien a quien mirar con desprecio. Que merecía su respeto y admiración, sinceramente esta vez. En vez de eso, se encontró atrapadazo con que el suave y elegante rostro había madurado. Y ano era la niña enamoradiza que había seducido para hacer su trabajo un año atrás. Estaba diferente. Más sabia. _Más fuerte_.

_Y más guapa_. Pensó atentamente.

Se mantuvo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras le servían la comida. Ni siquiera se había percatado del mesero caminando hacia ellos cargando dos platos. Katara contempló su cena y empezó a comer en silencio. Jet, lentamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Después de haber comido completamente en silencio, Katara dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a su acompañante.

-Gracias por acompañarme en la cena –le dijo, con voz majestuosa y forma-. Fue bueno verte nuevo, Jet. Cuídate.

Apartó la silla de la mesa y se paró. Sorbió ruidosamente un largo fideo con rapidez y la miró.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tuve un largo vuelo y me gustaría descansar un poco –Lo saludó con la mano y salió del restaurante. Ni siquiera se molestó en volverse mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor y le decía al maestro tierra que quería subir.

Apenas unos minutos después, Katara estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Se desplomó en su cama y se envolvió con sus brazos, sintiéndose de alguna forma vacía. Se sentía culpable. Por qué, no estaba segura. Pero de repente, sintió como si hubiera traicionado a alguien mientras estaba con Jet. Sus ojos fueron de un lado para otro en la habitación hasta que se detuvieron sobre la seda roja que sobresalía de su mochila. Empezó a dolerle el corazón.

* * *

Era raro. Generalmente, Zuko la convocaba al auditorio o a su despacho, pero nunca al patio. Sin embargo, eso era lo que el sirviente le dijo cuando volvía de la cena. Zuko se había salteado otra comida, para el enorme disgusto de su Tío. Mai asumió que iría a picar algo a escondidas más tarde.

Caminó por el interminable laberinto de pasillos hacia el patio. Al llegar a la entrada, vio a Zuko sentado en los escalones mirando al oscuro cielo sin nubes. La luna colgaba sobres su cabeza y brevemente se preguntó que estaba haciendo.

-Señor Zuko –Mai inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente, incluso cuando él le daba la espalda. Él Señor del Fuego miró por encima del hombro y se paró. Le respondió con una reverencia.

-Gracias por venir, sé que es tarde –empezó, esperando a que llegara a su lado. Mai negó con la cabeza y permaneció junto a él.

-¿Por qué me llamaste, Zuko? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos. Él respiró hondo y evitó su mirada.

-Hablé con los nobles esta mañana –le contó con solemnidad-. Sobre lo del matrimonio.

-¿Dejaron en paz el asunto? –inquirió con calma. Zuko arrugó los ojos y ella entendió que no lo habían hecho. Bajó la vista-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses –contestó vacilante-. Nos dieron seis meses para que nos casemos –Mai cerró los ojos. Toda su vida se había preparado para un matrimonio de nobleza. Y ahora que estaba por hacerlo, repentinamente no estaba segura. Se le revolvió el estómago nerviosamente y se preguntó por qué.

-Seis meses… -murmuró-. Comprendo.

-Mai –exclamó Zuko con rapidez volviéndose para mirarla. Levantó una mano y la colocó consoladoramente sobre su hombro. En la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo ver el tenue rubor de sus mejillas cuando hizo eso-. En los últimos meses, he llegado a respetarte enormemente. Sabe que siempre haré lo mejor que pueda para que estés cómoda. Pero cuando llegues al punto dónde ya no quieras estar en este matrimonio convenido conmigo, te daré la posibilidad de que lo anules.

Agrandó los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Anularlo? –Jadeó sin aliento-. Como… ¿invalidarlo?

Zuko asintió. Las mujeres nobles de la Nación del Fuego tenían la posibilidad de anular sus matrimonios si encontraban que su esposo no se preocupaba por ellas como debía ser. Sin embargo, históricamente, no se usaba ya que los matrimonios eran usualmente por razones políticas y financieras y convenidos por los padres. Las mujeres eran aisladas si se separaban del marido que les habían elegido; frecuentemente conseguían alguna ayuda económica y ya no pertenecían a la alta sociedad. Lo mismo pasaba con los hombres nobles.

Mai se encontró a sí misma negando con la cabeza.

-No –respondió con severidad. Levantó los ojos para enfrentas los de él y reprimió su sonrojo. Ya no era una niña. No tenía tiempo para sonrojarse-. Cuando acepté comprometerme, sabía que había una posibilidad de matrimonio. No me retiraré de él deshonorablemente. Me casaré contigo, Señor del Fuego.

Si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación, Zuko hubiera bufado. Ella lo había hecho sonar como un deber.

-Muy bien, entonces –confirmó Zuko-. En seis meses, serás mi esposa.

Por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, sintió sus labios sobre su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo pareció estremecerse mientras él se apartaba. Con una elegante inclinación, Zuko se despidió de ella y anduvo hacia el palacio.

Mai se recostó contra una de las piedras de decoración y se llevó una mano al pecho. Esbozó una sonrisa y sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Su corazón volaba con la idea de que Zuko empezara a entrar en confianza con ella. Y que no la mirara como un mero reemplazo de la maestra agua perdida. Ligeramente aturdida con la idea, Mai empezó a subir los escalones hacia el palacio, aún manteniendo una expresión seria en el rostro.

Sin embargo, ella no había visto el pedazo de pan escondido en el bolsillo de él cuando se fue.

* * *

Jadeaba profundamente y abrió los ojos de una El sudor empapaba sus finas ropas de dormir cuando se sentó en la cama. Sus azules ojos desesperados recorrieron el cuarto en penumbras. Su pecho subía y bajaba con profundos jadeos y levantó una mano llevándosela al corazón. La presionó contra sí, tratando de calmar la dolorosa aflicción.

¿Qué es lo que había estado soñando? Katara empezó a quebrarse la cabeza buscando la fuente de su repentina ansiedad. Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado una ducha, ponerse algo para dormir y desplomándose en la cama. Arrugó el entrecejo, pero no podía recordar lo que había soñado.

Quizás sea lo mejor… meditó en silencio. Se pasó una mano por la cara, y se apoyó en sus brazos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Con cuidado, salió de la cama y fue hasta el baño anexo. Cansinamente, se reclinó sobre el lavabo y se miró al espejo. Se veía tan agotada como se sentía. Bajó las manos y haciendo un poco de agua control llevó el líquido desde un cántaro hasta el lavabo antes de aplicarla en su cara.

El frío líquido la despertó y lavó la transpiración de su cuerpo. Se secó con una toalla y fue hasta su cuarto. Por como se veía el cielo fuera de la venta, pronto amanecería y suspiró. No tenía ganas de volver a dormir. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado.

Echó un vistazo al balcón lindante con la sala de estar más allá de su recamara y se dirigió allí. Al hacerlo, su pierna desnuda rozó contra algo sedosa que colgaba de la espalda de su silla. Miró y se detuvo. La bata de Zuko. Todavía no tenía idea de que como había terminado en su mochila. Se acercó y levantó la elegante prenda.

Era fría, y su lisa superficie acarició su oscura piel al pasar las manos sobre el material. Lo recordaba más cálida cuando Zuko la tenía puesta. Miró hacia el balcón. Una fría brisa entraba por las puertas abiertas y alborotaba las cortinas. Despacio, deslizó un brazo por la manga y lo mismo hizo con el otro. La ropa le quedaba arrastrando y sonrió ligeramente.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho más alto que era él. No recordaba haberlo visto arrastrando su traje. Ágiles mano envolvieron la bata sobre su pecho y la apretaron para cerrarla mientras salía del dormitorio hacia el balcón. Se sintió abrigada y segura dentro de la prenda. Era como si la consolara. La fresca brisa matinal acarició su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Inhaló hondo, advirtió la esencia de pimpollos en el aire y sonrió.

Abrió sus orbes azules y asimiló la gloriosa vista de Ba Sing Se al alba. A lo lejos, podía ver el cielo oscuro fundirse con el anaranjado y amarillo de la mañana. Posó sus ojos en los edificios cercanos. En las calles justo detrás de los muros del spa, empezó a ver el despertar de la vida en la ciudad. Unas pocas personas caminaban por ahí, humo y olor a comida se alzaba de las casas en la distancia, señalando el desayuno.

Al apoyarse contra el bajo muro de piedra y contemplar la ciudad levantándose, sus pensamientos sobre la pesadilla se desvanecieron. Se acurrucó en la suave bata del Señor del Fuego, mimándose con saber que esa bata una vez había abrazado su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con suavidad cuando la calidez del sol naciente finalmente alcanzó sus suaves y rosados labios.

* * *

Iroh se recostó contra su asiento, habiendo terminado la última palabra que escribió. Que irónico que el día que había escrito "eternidad", su sobrino anunciaba la fecha de su boda al pueblo de la Nación del Fuego. El anciano soltó un hondo suspiro y se frotó el hombro. Suponía que era el fin de todo. Cuando Zuko se casara con Mai, Katara estaría fuera de su vida. Sin embargo, dudaba de que su recuerdo se fuera alguna vez.

Todos los sirvientes aún recordaban a la "Señorita Katara de la Tribu Agua" de la vez que paso su tiempo curando a los soldados y más aún por haber dormido con el Señor del Fuego aquella fatídica noche. E incluso la noche cuando Zuko había hablado con Mai sobre la fecha de boda, el Señor del Fuego diligentemente había regresado al jardín para alimentar a los patos-tortuga.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza. Ya fuera si Zuko lo admitía o no, estaba profundamente enamorado de Katara todavía. Y por eso, Iroh se entristecía y preocupaba por Mai. Ella, también, merecía ser amada y no pensaba que Zuko pudiera darle lo que quería. Incluso aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho. Estiró su mano callosa y levantó su taza de té. Bebió un poco de la infusión y miró la carta.

Al parecer, por la dirección, Katara le había escrito desde Ba Sing Se. Se sonrió con tristeza. La joven de vez en cuando le enviaba una carta, cada vez que tenía ganas. Esta vez, acababa de llegar a un spa en Ba Sing Se. Suspiró contento, deseando estar en su lugar. No había spas en la Nación del Fuego como los que había en Ba Sing Se. Quizás podría hablar con Zuko al respecto.

Siguió con la lectura de la carta, asintiendo comprensivamente mientras ella le contaba los pormenores de su viaje y lo feliz que estaba de haber conseguido un poco de agua caliente en la que sumergirse. Le informó sobre los resultados de su última misión para conservar la paz y cómo se las habían arreglado para viajar a las antiguas tierras controladas por la Nación del Fuego al sur del Reino Tierra. Iroh se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Las cartas de Katara nunca mencionaban ninguna preocupación o angustia que podía estar sintiendo. El viejo general no podía percibir ninguna angustia, tampoco.

_Esconde muy bien sus sentimientos…_ pensó entornando los ojos. Volvió la página.

_¿Cómo están Mai y Zuko?_

La expresión triste volvió a Iroh.

-Casándose… -suspiró muy bajo.

-¡Tío! –gritó una voz al pie de la colina. Iroh agrandó los ojos y rápidamente enrolló la carta-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tío? –Zuko subía penosamente la colina, con el ceño fruncido por el dobladillo de sus togas arrastrándose por el suelo-. ¡Te perdiste la declaración!

-Ya sabía –replicó Iroh descaradamente-. ¿Ya es la hora de almorzar?

-No –Zuko sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Has estado aquí toda la mañana?

-Quería terminar mi proyecto de caligrafía –respondió Iroh levantando un pedazo del pergamino-. ¿Qué te parece? Se verá maravilloso en el auditorio norte, ¿no?

Zuko meramente arqueó una ceja, permaneciendo de pie frente a su Tío. Miró la mesa que tenía frente a él, el general retirado. Tinteros, pinceles, una tetera, una taza y una carta. Entornó los ojos.

-¿Estabas escribiendo una carta?

Lentamente la mirada de Iroh bajó y se fijó en la carta. Como si nada, le puso una mano encima.

-Oh, me llegó una carta de un viejo amigo en el Reino Tierra.

-Oh… -Zuko asintió con aprensión. Su Tío parecía nervioso-. Eso está bien.

Vio a su Tío soltar un breve suspiro de alivio. Zuko lo miró aprehensivamente. Últimamente, su Tío había estado sentándose en esa colina, practicando su caligrafía. Y por los que había visto, todas tenían una naturaleza romántica; amor, pasión, calor, devoción. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Estaba el general _enamorado_? Zuko agrandó los ojos ligeramente. Aunque la idea era perturbadora, tenía curiosidad. Hasta donde sabía, su alegre y viejo Tío una vez había sido irresistible para las mujeres. Al menos eso es lo que había oído decir a algunas de las sirvientes más viejas. Y luego había tenido eso por la caza-recompensas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿La carta era de la caza-recompensa?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más la idea, Iroh deslizó la carta en la manga de su bata y empezó a enrollar su escrito.

-Zuko, he querido hablar contigo sobre tu matrimonio con Mai.

La expresión inquisitiva de Zuko se desvaneció inmediatamente. Entornó los ojos y miró a su Tío, serio.

-Dijiste que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara.

-Y lo haré –porfió Iroh-. Pero estoy preocupado por Mai. Siéntate –indicó, haciéndole señas a un lugar frente a él. zuko levantó su ropa y se sentó en el césped-. ¿Ella sabe sobre la necesidad de proveer un heredero al trono?

Zuko se miró las manos y asintió.

-Hemos hablado sobre sus… deberes como Señora del Fuego. Ella entiende que se necesita un heredero –contestó Zuko-. Mai es la hija de una familia noble. Siempre supo que se casaría con una familia noble o rica por razones financieras o sociales. Con eso en mente, creo que sabía las consecuencias de casarse conmigo.

Iroh frunció el ceño.

-No deberías pensar en ti como una molestia para Mai.

Zuko soltó una risita nasal.

-¿Qué más soy para ella, Tío? –Le preguntó al viejo general-. Nunca quise casarme con ella. Ella nunca planeo casarse conmigo. ¡Ella tenía una vida antes de Katara la pusiera en mi camino! –agregó, algo amargado.

-Zuko, pienso que debes darle más crédito a tu novia. Quizás Mai se haya criado sabiendo el tipo de matrimonio en el que eventualmente caería, pero si no quería casarse contigo y compartir tus cargas como tu esposa, creo que hubiera dicho algo. Y no lo ha hecho eso. Es más, parece estar adoptando su papel –observó Iroh-. Y Katara, decidiendo que no podía quedarse, puso todo su esfuerzo en encontrar a alguien que podía ser tu novia perfecta.

-No quiero una novia perfecta –retrucó Zuko en voz baja. _Quiero_ a Katara.

El anciano asintió comprensivamente. No tenía que leer la mente para saber lo que pensaba su sobrino.

-Katara quería que te convirtieras en un gran Señor del Fuego. Es por eso que se fue –le recordó.

-Podemos no hablar de ella –siseó peligroso-. Si ella salió sola de mi vida, entonces la mantendré fuera.

-Zuko…

-¡No quiero oírte! –rebatió con orgullo. Se paró y sacudió la cabeza-. Katara es mi pasado. Mai es mi futuro, y así es como son las cosas.

-¿Estás seguro? –inquirió Iroh, cautelosamente.

Zuko vaciló.

-Sí.

Iroh lo escudriño con mirada crítica. Asintió despacio.

-Entonces no te molestara si le contesto su carta –Iroh vio como los hombros de Zuko se tensaban, agrandando los ojos ligeramente y quedándose estático en su lugar.

Zuko miró a su Tío estirar su manga y sacar la carta.

-Ella… ¿te escribe?

-De vez en cuando… usualmente me mantiene actualizado sobre ex patriotas de la Nación del Fuego que están viviendo ahora en el Reino Tierra –le contó-. Pero también cuenta cómo les va a ella y al Avatar y a la joven Toph. Ella está en un spa en Ba Sing Se.

Zuko apretó los puños.

-Muy bien. ¿Confío en que nuestra gente en el extranjero esté bien? –preguntó con diplomacia. Iroh asintió.

-Sí. Pero todavía tienen que ir a la parte sur del Reino Tierra… ahí hay muchos ex patriotas viviendo entre los aldeanos del Reino Tierra. Encontrarán muchos problemas allí.

-Ya veo…

-Zuko –empezó Iroh con calma. El joven Señor del Fuego se volvió hacia él-. Tus nudillos están blancos –miró su mano velozmente que extendió con rapidez. Iroh lo miró con expresión triste, sabiendo lo que sentía-. Nunca olvidas tu primer amor. Quizás lo ames por siempre o llegues a odiarlo, pero _nunca_ lo olvidas.

* * *

Katara yacía en un banco adentro del sauna, tenía una toalla recogiendo su cabello y otra envolviendo su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras caía agua en las piedras calientes. Aang y Toph llegarían en cualquier momento y ella quería disfrutar los últimos instantes de descanso antes de que los otros dos maestros aparecieran.

-¿Más vapor, mi lady? –Dijo una voz desde algún lugar en la brumosa habitación. Parecía familiar.

-Sí, por favor –suspiró Katara, distraída, cerrando los ojos y desvaneciéndose en un somnoliento aturdimiento. El agua siseó sobre las piedras al caer.

-Así que, Katara… ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –abrió de una sus ojos azules. _Sabía_ que había oído esa voz antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó derecha y sacudió la mano en el aire, cortando el agua en el aire y apartando el vapor de su cara. Frente a ella, sentado en un banco de piedra estaba el presunto guardaespaldas.

-Oh, dioses… -escupió Katara. Entornó los ojos haciendo agua control con el vapor que la rodeaba, cubriéndola mientras iba hasta la puerta.

-¡Katara! –la puerta se cerró de un portazo ahogando la voz de Jet y Katara se alejó, furibunda. No había dado ni diez pasos, cuando la puerta se abrió y Jet salió corriendo, con una toalla alrededor de su zona media y fue tras ella-. Katara, espera.

-Ya hablamos, Jet. Dije cosas amables y terminé la conversación –siseó Katara mientras caminaba-. Lo diré de nuevo. Que lindo verte. ¡Que tengas una buena vida!

-Katara, por favor –insistió Jet-. Escucha, ¡lamento haberte mentido antes! ¡Lamento haberte engañado y haber engañado a Aang para que me ayudaran! ¡En serio!

-Estás perdonado –respondió con frialdad-. Ahora por favor, déjame relajarme en paz.

-¡No hasta que me des una oportunidad! –gritó Jet. Katara se detuvo en su andar, arrugando los ojos. Se volvió, con los ojos entornados.

-¿Una _oportunidad_? ¿Para qué?

-Para redimirme.

-No necesitas redimirte conmigo –replicó-. Realmente no me importa.

-Katara, ¡no quise hacerte llorar! –Vociferó Jet-. ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Estás siendo un idiota ahora mismo por no dejar de molestarme! –Rebatió Katara-. Bien, Jet. Acepto tus disculpas. De verdad. Ahora por favor, déjame sola.

-Katara… -comenzó, solo para ser interrumpido por otra vos.

-¡Ey, reinita! –Chilló la voz de Toph, dejando entrever su sarcasmo-. No nos esperabas tan pronto, ¿eh?

Katara se giró, y el alivio inundó su rostro cuando se adelantó. Toph estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tenía los brazos cruzados. Detrás de ella, los ojos grises de Aang estaban fijos en el joven de cabello negro tras ella.

-Hola –suspiró Katara, sonriéndoles-. Me preguntaba cuando llegarían.

-Katara –llamó Aang con cautela-. ¿Ese es… Jet?

La maestra agua de ojos azules asintió.

-Supuestamente está aquí porque es el guardaespaldas de alguien.

-¿De veras…? –Toph frunció el ceño-. Ey, nos pusieron en un cuarto cerca del tuyo. ¿Te importaría mostrarnos el camino? –preguntó. No tenía que ver para saber que Katara estaba agradecida de repente por tener una excusa para irse.

-Seguro, Toph. Por aquí –estiró su mano y agarró la de Toph-. Vamos.

-¡Quizás hablemos después! –exclamó Jet, sabiendo que había sido ignorado a propósito. Soltó un hondo suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello oscuro.

-¿Eres un guardaespaldas ahora? –la voz de Aang interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volvió para encontrarse con el Avatar parado frente a él.

-Sí… el guardaespaldas de un rico comerciante del Reino Tierra. Él y su esposa están aquí… es mi tiempo libre… -Jet se encogió de hombros. Aang lo miró de arriba abajo y asintió.

-Jet –empezó con seriedad-. Katara es mi amiga. Es como mi mejor amiga y significa un montón para mí. Espero que no estés planeando nada.

Jet suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás me gane toda esa desconfianza –admitió-. Pero no estoy tratando nada con Katara. Nada malo de todas formas. Solo quiero… conocerla de nuevo.

Aang frunció el ceño.

-No ibas en serio con ella antes y realmente la lastimaste. No me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga llorar.

Jet enfrentó la mirada gris de Aang con una confiada.

-No iba en serio antes –afirmó con orgullo-. Pero ahora sí.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿de verdad quieres ir? –preguntó Sokka. Suki suspiró acostándose sobre la cama de Sokka y asintió.

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que sí –suspiró. Se había sacado su grueso abrigo verde y estaba con su fina camiseta y pantalón. Un agradable y cálido fuego ardía en el centro de la habitación y los mantenía en calor-. Honestamente, Sokka, ¿piensas que dejaría de ir?

Soltó un suspiro profundo.

-Es el aniversario de la ascensión de Yue a la luna… todo mundo estará hablando de ella y también habrá miles de celebraciones para ella, la diosa de la luna. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

La joven suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Sokka, admito que… cuando me enteré lo cercano que eras a ella estaba muy insegura. Pensaba que solo me veías como un reemplazo para ella.

-No eres un reemplazo.

-No he terminado –indicó con severidad. Él cerró la boca de una. Suki se paró y caminó hasta dónde él había estado paseando-. Nunca me trataste como un reemplazo… creo que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Tú amas a Yue… y me amas a mí. Dos personas diferentes… dos amores diferentes. Entiendo y sé que no puedo obligarte a olvidarla y amarme solo a mí. Y estoy bien con eso, Sokka.

Él encaró intensamente sus tiernos ojos con los suyos azules.

-No quiero que alguna vez cuestiones lo mucho que significas para mí.

Ella soltó un hondo suspiro.

-Siempre me lo cuestioné –susurró, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello-. Pero siempre me gustó a la respuesta que llego.

Era el idiota más afortunado de todo el mundo. Y lo sabía. Esbozó una sonrisa, bajando la cabeza y rozando suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

-Te amo, Suki…

-Mmm… -ella gimió mordiéndole el labio inferior-. Y cómo que me gusta –él puso los ojos en blanco y ella rió entre dientes. Se inclinó y la levantó, haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-Cómo que te gusto, ¿eh? –exclamó llevándola hacia su cama. La soltó y ella volvió a gritar al caer sobre las suaves pieles y ropas de su cama.

-¡Sokka! –Jadeó sorprendida, la cara ardiéndole con un acalorado sonrojo-. ¿Qué estás…?

-Voy a ver si puedo hacer que me ames –sonrió Sokka abiertamente. Levantó una ceja sugerente y Suki rompió a reír a carcajadas. Él también rió y se dejo caer a su lado, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Apoyó sus rígidos labios contra la suave piel de su cuello y ella rió un poco más. Suki volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No lamento haber venido, sabes –le aseguró, levantando una mano y tomando delicadamente su cara en ella. Sokka volvió la cabeza apenas y besó su palma.

-Sí –sonrió abiertamente-. Lo sé –un segundo después, era golpeado por una almohada y gimoteó.

-¿Sokka? –Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Suki se sentó. Su compañero permaneció en su postura, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella-. Sokka, ¿estás ahí?

Todavía acostado, Sokka suspiró y miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta.

-Estoy aquí, Gran-Gran.

-Vino alguien a verte –dijo la anciana. Sokka miró a Suki. La retirada Guerrera Kyoshi se encogió de hombros y Sokka se incorporó. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que él lo hacia, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de la habitación, seguido por su novia, y entró al área de la sala.

El joven que estaba parado en el centro de la habitación y Suki soltó un jadeo. La mandíbula de Sokka se desencajó.

-¿Haru?

-Sokka, Suki –respondió Haru. Les dedicó una sonrisa cálida pero tímida-. Me alegro de verlos de nuevo.

-Haru, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió Suki mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí, lamento arruinarte el viaje, compañero –intervino Sokka encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero Katara está por tu casa tratando de calmar las cosas con Aang y Toph.

-Ya lo sé –admitió Haru-. Escuché algo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –insistió Suki, confundida.

-De viaje –sonrió Haru, ligeramente-. Pensé venir a visitarlos.

-Bien… -murmuró Sokka.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte? –ofreció Suki-. Puedo hablar con Bato sobre un cuarto de sobra –añadió, sabiendo que Sokka todavía albergaba algo de resentimiento hacia el maestro tierra sólo por haber estado enamorado de su hermana.

-Sí, eso sería grandioso –contestó Haru, agradecido. Suki sonrió y asintió. Se volvió hacia Sokka y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Ya regreso –prometió. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró algo al oído-. Se amable –Sokka murmuró una promesa de no-hacer nada y observó a Suki abandonar la casa.

-Entonces… -empezó Haru con afabilidad-. ¿Alguna vez hace calor en el Polo Sur? –Sokka parpadeó.

-¡Gran-Gran! ¡Me voy a lo de Suki! –exclamó Sokka por encima del hombro, pasando junto al joven maestro tierra. al salir de la casa escuchó la voz de su padre saludandolo a Haru.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Haru –lo saludó Hakoda con calidez-. Tu carta decía que querías hablar conmigo de Katara.

La sangre de Sokka se le congeló en las venas y se quedó congelado justo afuera de la puerta.

-Sí, señor –respondió Haru respetuosamente-. Antes que nada, creí que tenía que hablar primero con usted. Como es costumbre aquí.

Sokka retrocedió un paso.

-Por supuesto, Haru –replicó Hakoda. Sokka oyó unas pisadas. Iban hasta el estudio de su padre y se esforzó por oír las voces que se atenuaban-. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Señor –Haru comenzó nervioso-, estoy enamorado de su hija.

* * *

**N/A**: Realmente, las princesas otomanas podían divorciarse de sus esposos si lo deseaban. Siempre encontré eso interesante. ¡Así que puse la teoría en práctica aquí! Respuestas y más comentarios en mi perfil. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo quince! (Probablemente no… gracias a la carencia de Zutara… y a la aparición del Maiko… por favor, no me maten) ¡Gracias por leer!

_**N/T**: No me maten por lo que voy a decir. Perdón por la demora. Ahora sí, por esto quizás si quieran matarme, pero quiero aclarar que no es culpa mía. Oficialmente, estoy casi segura de no poder actualizar durante la semana. (¡Ouch! Tampoco me golpeen xP) Es que tengo examen de biología (¡sigo preguntándome para que tanto examen si mi especialidad es Humanidades!) Así que tengo que estudiar, así que lo más probable es que empiece a traducir el viernes y actualice el sábado… aunque el miércoles es feriado… no, no, porque les voy a bolacear, mejor no les digo nada… además tengo dos cumples de 15… así que… eh, si, no me esperen hasta el sábado y encima eso no es seguro. ¿Sorry? :grin:_

_Me gustó escribir este cáp, capaz que es el más triste de etodos los que se vienen. No me acuerdo bien. Jeje. Pasa un poco de todo_

_Ahora, el beso más grande de todo el mundo y el más fuerte del universo (ok, fue cursi pero estoy tratando de que olviden que no voy a poder actualizar con facilidad) para agradecerles su (pasada y futura) paciencia y que se hayan tomado el tiempo de agregar a favoritos y dejar review a:_ **Nadiakiara**, **xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX**, **xxmabelxx**, **CyllanSDT**, **kata**, **criptho p3**, **Vane.Zutara,. :)** _(caritaaa! jajaja, qien no quiere ser Katara? eh! que levante la mano, bueno posiblemente en este capa no sea tan lindo, pero a que en los capas anteriores especialmente 12 y 11 más de una quiso estar en su lugar! a mí no me vengan con cuentos, jejeje. creo y quiero confiar en mi memoria, que en el capítulo 18 Katara estara viendo a Zuko y digamos que de ahí no lo deja ir tan fácil, jeje. o capaz era el 19 o el 20... bueno la cosa que no es en el que le sigue ni en el otro xP Gracias por la porra corazón! Me encantó, me hizo reiír y me dio ganas de traducir! (Tenía torticolis jejeje) Y llamame como quieras, pero con respeto ;) Beso y que sigas bien)_ **anime fan** (_y yo no me voy a cansar de leerte decir que soy genial, jajajaja, y de agradecerte mucho. un besote para vos también y miles de gracias)_ **MaKAkiSs**, **Okashi Minako**, **GeminiIlion** y a **Heart-ILZ. LOS QUIERO MUCHO. SE CUIDAN, EH?!**


	16. Capítulo XVI

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

A Aang no le gustó el tono que uso Jet cuando le dijo que iba en serio con Katara. No era como si hubiera sonado deshonesto o sórdido, sino porque parecía que lo decía en serio. Y el Avatar no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Ese joven había hecho llorar a su amiga una vez, y después estaba todo lo de Zuko, Aang no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo con el ahora guardaespaldas acercándose a la joven embajadora. Después de todo, él sabía que Katara todavía sentía algo por el Señor del Fuego. Un verdadero amor nunca muere. Y él lo sabía.

-¡Pies Ligeros! ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí o vas a venir a cenar? –vociferó Toph desde el otro lado de la habitación. Aang abrió los ojos de una y se enderezó en el que jacuzzi personal en el que había estado metido. Oyó una risita divertida y miró por encima del hombro.

Katara y Toph estaban paradas esperándolo con las batas que el spa les había dado.

-Aang, si no sales ahora, quedarás como una pasa y te perderás la cena de Toph –exclamó Katara con severidad, aunque tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Él suspiró pesadamente y se paró.

-¿Tenemos que ir? –Se quejó Aang mirando a su maestra de tierra control-. Ni siquiera te agrandan los otros competidores.

-Siguen quejándose de que no fue justo –rebatió Toph-. Sólo porque soy la maestra del _Avatar_. Cualquiera puede enseñarte, lo que sucede es que soy la mejor –Katara se rió y Aang se puso una bata.

-¿Y esta vez dónde vas a poner tu cinturón de campeonato? –le preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

-Lo envié a casa para que lo enmarcaran –Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Como sea, solo quiero ir a ver la cara de todos esos perdedores que se reían de mí al principio cuando me den mi trofeo.

Katara sacudió la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Incluso si Toph no hubiera sido una rica heredera, se habría acomodado considerando todo el dinero que había hecho con los torneos de tierra-control. Aunque no sabía porque seguía. El reto parecía haber desaparecido ya que Toph era una maestra tierra experta a pesar de su corta edad.

-Vamos a cambiarnos entonces –sugirió Aang-. Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Katara.

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto? –Katara frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sabía que los otros dos maestros tenían sus propias habitaciones y que eran tan lindos como el de ella. Siendo el Avatar, la de Aang era mejor en realidad. Sin embargo, ellos parecían disfrutar estar en su cuarto.

-Porque sí nomás –respondió Toph como si nada. Fueron hasta el ascensor y el maestro tierra estaba a punto de levantarlos cuando Toph levantó una mano-. Permíteme.

Katara agrandó los ojos.

-Toph, no…

La chica pateó el suelo y levantó los brazos, disparando el elevador hasta el techo. Katara gritó y se aferró a la barandilla, tratando de ignorar los gritos entusiasmados de Aang y las carcajadas divertidas de Toph. La maestra agua se preguntó si la velocidad de la tierra control de Toph estamparía el ascensor contra el suelo. Sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido forzado hacia abajo. Un segundo después, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y Katara sintió que su cuerpo volaba hacia arriba antes de caer de nuevo al ascensor.

-¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! –gritó Aang enérgicamente.

-¡No! –vociferó Katara. Agarró a ambos jóvenes maestros del brazo y los arrastró fuera del elevador. Miró por encima de su hombro al otro maestro tierra que todavía estaba dentro del ascensor. Se veía completamente aterrorizado-. ¡Toph! ¡Asustaste al ascensorista!

Toph bufó.

-¡No es cierto! –Se encogió de hombros-. ¡Necesita vivir un poco!

Katara suspiró y dejó a cada uno delante de sus respectivas puertas.

-Mi cuarto en treinta minutos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Katara –corearon los dos, entrando a sus cuartos. La castaña sacudió la cabeza y entró al suyo. Después de una rápida enjuagada, salió del baño y estudió las ropas que había extendido sobre la cama. Ese día, los tres habían salido a comprar algo de ropa para la ceremonia de premiación de Toph. Toph había insistido que no quería que la avergonzaran.

Después de casi cuatro horas, encontraron un bonito conjunto de camisa y pantalón verde oscuro para Aang y un conjunto de togas en colores agua para Katara. Toph ya tenía un bonísimo conjunto de ropa color verde bosque con ella. Al terminar de ponerse su ropa y atar con esmero la faja alrededor de su cuerpo de una manera que había aprendido en la Nación del Fuego, un golpe a la puerta resonó en su habitación.

-¡Ya voy!

Su pelo estaba seco y cayó en cascada sobre su espalda en una ola color moca. No había podido atárselo todavía. Descalza y terminando el nudo alrededor de su cintura, corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Golpearon de vuelta. ¡Aang! ¡Toph! ¡Aguanten un segundo!

Estiró la mano y destrabó la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón.

Lo primero que vio fue una docena de raros lirios panda. (1). Eran fragantes, agradables a la vista y estaban agarradas por un enorme moño azul. Lo primero que Katara pensó fue "¿Qué diablos…?" después se preguntó quién se las estaba dando. Primero sospechó de Aang, pero sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea. ¿Cuándo habría tenido tiempo para recoger lirios panda? Había estado con ellas todo el día. Y ella no creía que le gustara de esa manera.

-Flores hermosas para una hermosa señorita –una voz melosa.

Katara empalideció. _No… no… no…_ Despacio levantó sus ojos y se encontró con otros dos parpadeantes y oscurísimos de un hombre al que estaba segura haberle dicho que la dejara en paz. Entornó los ojos hasta reducirlos a rendijas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Jet? –escupió.

-Darte flores –respondió con frialdad-. ¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿_Cómo_ encontraste mi cuarto? –gruñó en voz baja. Con una mano agarraba fuertemente el picaporte mientras apretaba con fiereza la otra a un lado.

-En realidad estoy aquí por una orden de mi jefe –respondió bajando las flores.

-¿Tu jefe? –siseó-. Y supongo que fue él quién te dijo que me trajeras flores.

-No, esa fue una decisión personal –replicó-. Mi jefe es el patrocinador del Torneo de Lucha Libre de Tierra Control de Ba Sing Se. Me dijeron que venga aquí y escoltara a la ganadora, Toph, y a su séquito hasta el banquete que queda calle abajo.

-El cuarto de Toph es aquel –Katara frunció el ceño-. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito peinarme.

-Deberías dejarlo como está –sugirió Jet y como si nada se puso el ramo al hombro. La miró atentamente y sonrió-. Te queda bien.

Sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas ante el cumplido y Katara maldijo a su cuerpo por traicionarla.

-Gracias, Jet, pero creo que me haré una trenza como siempre –replicó con calma.

-Ves, no es muy difícil ser amable conmigo, ¿no? –sonrió ampliamente. Le ofreció los lirios panda una vez más-. ¿Una ofrenda de paz? –Katara pareció vacilar y escudriñó las flores como si fueran a saltarle encima y a matarla en el momento en que las aceptara-. Katara, realmente quiero una segunda oportunidad aquí –suplicó seriamente-. No soy el idiota que era antes. Realmente me gustaría probártelo. Así que si puedes soportarme solo por esta noche, me gustaría poder mostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado y disculparme por lo que te hice.

Se oía sincero. Sin embargo, Katara recordó que incluso un año atrás, sonaba sincero. En verdad, no sabía si confiar en él o no. Pero usó las palabras claves; "segunda oportunidad" y se sentía obligada a darle, al menos, el beneficio de la duda. Soltó un hondo suspiro y aceptó las flores.

-Aang y Toph llegarán en un ratito –cedió Katara bajando la cabeza y oliendo la dulce fragancia de las flores-. Espera aquí afuera.

-¿Afuera? –repitió Jet arqueando una ceja. Katara arrugó el entrecejo.

-No vas a entrar a mi habitación. Ahora espera aquí… por favor –añadió, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor. Cerró la puerta y Jet suspiró. Se resignó a apoyarse contra la pared y a esperar. Dentro del cuarto, Katara fue hasta la mesa y con delicadeza apoyó las flores sobre ella. por un momento, se las quedó mirando fijamente. ¿_Qué está tratando de hacer…?_

No podía recordar haber recibido jamás un regalo de un chico. Lo más que había recibido de Zuko había sido una piedra plana para sentarse junto al estanque y una sonrisa altiva. Sus dedos se congelaron sobre los elegantes pétalos. Se suponía que los lirios panda representaban al amor. Cualquier chica con juicio se hubiera sentido halagada, si no en el séptimo cielo, cuando le regalaban un ramo entero de exóticas flores. Katara negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente había algo mal con ella si por alguna razón, una pedazo de roca significaba más para ella que las flores más románticas del mundo. En algún lugar de su mente, oyó una voz diciendole que no importaba el obsequio, sino quien se lo había dado.

-¿Katara? –Llamó Aang al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estás lista?

Apartó la mirada de las flores y se secó los ojos. Había olvidado arreglar su cabello y se pasó una mano por su larga melena.

-Sí –contestó, empujando las flores y volviéndose-. Estoy lista.

* * *

Haru se acomodó nervioso en el piso cubierto de piel con Hakoda sentado delante de él, en silencio. Él lo había llevado hasta el estudio, internándolo en la casa helada. Pieles de animales colgaban de la pared así como recordatorios de la destreza del padre de Katara con las armas. Contra una de las paredes; estaban expuestos una variada cantidad de armas, lanzas, espadas, garrotes e incluso un boomerang, recuerdo de Sokka.

Esperaba que al menos fueran solo de exposición. Sokka, que era el más joven y nunca había matado a un hombre, ya era bueno con las armas. Y su _padre_ le había enseñado. Una tos del hombre mayor frente a él atrajo su atención al tema a tratar. Con cautela, estudió la expresión de Katara. El rostro del amado padre de la joven de quien estaba enamorado.

-Haru… -empezó Hakoda, un poco inseguro sobre cómo seguir-. Esta es… una decisión muy difícil.

-Entiendo, Hakoda –asintió Haru bajando la cabeza-. Ella es su única hija.

-No es lo eso, Haru –prosiguió Hakoda-. Te agradezco que hayas considerado mi opinión antes de ir a por ella. Tenías razón con lo de las costumbres de la Tribu Agua; sin embargo en la Tribu Agua del Sur somos un poquito más flexibles con nuestras tradiciones desde que fuimos atacados por la Nación del Fuego hace muchos años.

-Entonces… ¿no tenía que pedirle permiso? –preguntó Haru, sintiéndose como un idiota. Había viajado por una semana, cruzado un océano y miles de millas para llegar al Polo Sur… y al final no tenía razón para hacerlo.

-No tenías que hacerlo, pero es muy bienvenido –rió Hakoda-. Aquí en el sur, el protocolo del matrimonio no está muy impuesto. De haber estado en la Tribu Agua Norte, la historia sería diferente. Pero ya que me pediste permiso, corresponde que le pidas permiso al Maestro Pakku.

-¿Maestro Pakku?

-El Maestro de agua-control de Katara en el Norte –respondió Hakoda-. Como su mentor y maestro, él debe guiar a Katara como si fuera su propia hija. Al hombre le corresponde pedirle al maestro de la muchacha permiso para casarse. Y el Maestro Pakku es bastante estricto con el protocolo y las tradiciones.

-¿Así que debo viajar a la Tribu Agua del Norte? –inquirió Haru. Hakoda asintió.

-Sí, si quieres hablar con el Maestro Pakku –contestó el hombre-. Sin embargo, Haru… Katara no es una chica normal de la Tribu Agua.

-Lo sé, Señor –Haru inclinó su cabeza-. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Es inteligente, amable, hermosa…

Hakoda soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí, es la hija de su madre –replicó amablemente. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su esposa antes de transformarla en una pensativa-. Katara siempre ha sido independiente y de fuerte voluntad. Es terca y una vez que decide algo, no se echa para atrás. Pero… hay algo más…

Haru miró a Hakoda, comprendiendo.

-¿Quiere decir el Señor del Fuego?

Hakoda asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Oíste? –inquirió vacilante.

-Los colonos de la Nación del Fuego que están en nuestra aldea hablaban de una chica de la Tribu Agua con el Señor del Fuego –explicó Haru-. Creo que se enteraron por las rutas comerciales… _Y todo lo que yo sé es que Katara estaba enamorada de alguien más…_ añadió en silencio.

Hakoda se puso a contemplar el fuego que ardía delante de él.

-Ella estaba enamorada de Zuko –le contó el hombre al joven, usando el nombre del amado de su hija en vez de su título. Hakoda creía que Katara amaba al líder de la Nación del Fuego por quién era, no por su título. Y respetaba eso-. Y Zuko… amaba a Katara. Pero las cosas… las cosas no funcionaron a su favor y para evitarle los problemas que debería enfrentar si ella se quedaba con él, se fue.

Haru arrugó los ojos ligeramente. Sabía que Katara amaba al Señor del Fuego, pero no sabía si el Señor del Fuego amaba a Katara. Repentinamente, se sintió incómodo.

-Yo no lo sabía…

El hombre asintió, manteniendo la mirada sobre las llamas.

-El Señor del Fuego Zuko está comprometido con otra mujer ahora –Haru levantó la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos-. Razones políticas… los nobles de la Nación del Fuego querían que se casara con una del país.

La ira se encendió en el maestro tierra.

-Pero él amaba a Katara. Si él la amaba, ¿Por qué accedió a casarse con otra? –exclamó ahogadamente.

-Porque Katara quería que lo hiciera –replicó Hakoda con solemnidad. Levantó la vista y enfrentó sus ojos azules con los de Haru-. Todos hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para que estuvieran junto, pero al final, fue la decisión de Katara la de irse la que llevó al compromiso. No le gusta hablar de eso, pero sus amigos más cercanos y su familia lo sabemos.

-Entonces… lo abandonó… para hacer paz…

-Haru, creo que debes saber que tan fuerte es su amor por Zuko antes de que sigas adelante –aconsejó el padre-. Voluntariamente ella se apartó de su vida para que el pudiera gobernar sin ninguna resistencia de la corte y su pueblo.

-Entiendo –asintió Haru. Miró a Hakoda con ansiedad-. Pero, señor… ¿me permitiría cortejar a Katara?

-Eres un buen chico, Haru. No tengo ningún reparo –acordó Hakoda-. A pesar de estar agradecido por haber haberme pedido permiso primero, la decisión final recae en Katara. solo ella puede decidir si te acepta o no. Es su decisión y respeto sus elecciones.

Haru inclinó la cabeza una vez más.

-Entiendo, señor –empezó a incorporarse.

-Antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte algo más –agregó Hakoda-. Katara no sabe de esto. Tampoco Sokka –Haru asintió con curiosidad-. Ambos piensan que nadie ha pedido por la mano de Katara. Durante el período de reconstrucción, justo antes de que llegaras, varios jóvenes de la Tribu Agua del Norte se me han acercado y pedido la mano de Katara en matrimonio. Y les dije lo mismo que te digo a ti. Es la decisión de Katara y sólo de ella.

* * *

-Sokka –llamó Suki con voz fina mirando a su novio. Estaba apoyado contra un costado del muro exterior de su casa y agachado debajo de una ventana-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Giró su cabeza con rapidez y se llevo una mano enguantada a los labios.

-¡Shh! –siseó. Suki puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Sokka, no me voy a ir hasta…! –estiró su brazo y la agarró, tapándole la boca y llevándola con él hacia la pared.

-Mi papá está hablando con Haru –explicó en voz baja-. No crearas lo que ese pedazo de grasa de foca le pidió…

-¿Sokka? –Dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación-. ¿Eres tú?

Suki miró a Sokka con expresión aburrida cuando agrandó sus ojos azules ante la amenaza de ser atrapado. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse contre el de ella cuando su padre lo llamó. Oyeron pisadas que se acercaban a la ventana y Sokka empezó a entrar en pánico. Miró alrededor desesperadamente e inmediatamente se fijó en la joven entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Suki de los brazos.

-¿Qué estás…? –jadeó antes de que estampara sus labios sobre los de ella. Agrandó los ojos mientras Sokka cerraba los suyos_. Bueno… al menos besa bien…_ Suki cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

Hakoda abrió la ventana de su estudio y echó un vistazo hacia fuera. Vio a la pareja azul y verde y suspiró con cansancio. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró la ventana. Tan pronto se fue, Sokka apartó sus labios de Suki y volvió a mirar a la ventana. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Wow…

-Yo diría… -Suki sonrió de lado.

Sokka le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en los labios una vez más, suavemente.

-Gracias por ayudar.

-Ey… cuando quieras –rió Suki. Sokka miró alrededor y se fue con ella. Tan pronto estuvieron bastante lejos de la casa, Sokka empezó a hablar. Oteó los alrededores asegurándose de que nadie les estaba prestando atención y se inclinó sobre la retirada Guerrera Kyoshi.

-¡Haru le pidió permiso a mi papá para casarse con Katara! –soltó con efusividad. Suki agrandó los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro que era para casarse con ella? ¿Oíste bien? Quizás quiso decir "salir" o algo así.

-Yo _sé _lo que escuché –insistió Sokka mirando alrededor con recelo-. Él se enteró de las tradiciones de la Tribu Agua. Vino a pedir permiso antes de declarársele a Katara. ¿Puedes creer su atrevimiento?

-Oh, sí –Suki asintió, burlona-. ¡El atrevimiento de haber tomado en cuenta a tu padre!

-Suki –Sokka frunció el ceño-. No estás ayudando.

-Tú ya sabías que a Haru le gustaba tu hermana.

-¡Pero no lo suficiente como para que se casara con ella! –Jadeó Sokka-. Quiero decir… ¡ella es _Katara_ por todos los cielos! ¿Quién querría estar con ella?

Suki lo miró como si se hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Sokka, te estás olvidando de un Señor del Fuego en particular con una cicatriz al que encontraron durmiendo en los establos con tu hermana?

-Prefiero pensar en eso como una pesadilla que nunca pasó de verdad -indicó. Sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Pero olvida eso por un segundo! Estamos hablando de Haru. ¡Él quiere casarse con mi hermana!

La joven suspiró y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tu padre la comprometió o algo?

-¡Debe agradecer a los dioses que no lo hizo! –Rebatió Sokka orgullosamente-. Nunca he estado tan contento de vivir en la Tribu Agua del Sur en vez de la del Norte. Dijo que dependía de Katara.

-Entonces no hay problema, ¿o sí? –inquirió Suki.

-Sí que hay –porfió Sokka. Suki gruñó-. Suki, Katara acaba de dejar a Zuko… quiere decir que está libre para otros chicos. ¿Cómo voy, quiero decir cómo vamos, a saber que no aceptara a cualquier perdedor que se le acerque?

-Es sólo Haru…

-¡No, no lo es! –exclamó Sokka. Suki arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sokka se pasó una mano por su cabello desatado y paseó de un lado a otro por la nieve frente a ella. Parecía preocupado-. Escuché que papá le decía a Haru que no es el primero en pedir por Katara. Varios tipos de la Tribu Agua; no sé quienes, pero puedes apostar que lo descubriré –Suki puso los ojos en blanco-, han pedido por Katara.

Suki agrandó los ojos.

-Así que no es tan impopular como pensaba –musitó pensativamente.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¡Ahora sabes con lo que nos estamos enfrentando! –Suki lo miró, confundida.

-¿Y eso es…?

-¡Tenemos que mantener a Katara lejos de todos los muchachos! ¡Todos los de la Tribu Agua! Excepto por mí, por supuesto. Soy familia. Y posiblemente Aang. Él es como de la familia. ¡Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que nunca llegue a la Tribu Agua del Norte! –anunció Sokka. Suki se golpeó la frente con una mano y la hizo resbalar por su cara-. ¡Quién sabe que clase de lunáticos pervertidos hay allí, esperando para acosar a mi pobre hermanita!

-¿Y si es invitada a la ceremonia de Yue? –preguntó Suki confidencialmente.

-Entonces… Entonces… -no pudo terminar la frase y su sonrisa brillante se desvaneció. Miró a su novia-. Tú solo vives para verme derrotado, ¿verdad?

Le tiró un beso.

-Lo haces solo, Sokka.

* * *

-¿Saben lo que siempre quise hacer? –les preguntó Iroh a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban a tomar té. Estaban sentados afuera, debajo de un toldo, bebiendo té justo después de la cena. La noche estaba agradable y fresca y el cielo estaba despejado. Las linternas alineadas por los senderos y en el toldo iluminaban el área.

Mai bajó el erhu que había estado tocando al terminar una pieza en particular.

-¿Qué quiso hacer siempre, General Iroh?

Zuko se recostó sobre una de las rojas columnas y se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

-Pingüino-trineo –escupió todo el té y Zuko apenas tuvo tiempo para girar la cabeza y evitar tirárselo encima a su novia. Mai simplemente le alcanzó un pañuelo bordado que sacó de su bolsillo.

Zuko se lo sacó de su mano rápidamente y se secó la boca con él. Miró a su Tío y con incredulidad.

-¿Pingüino-trineo? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-¡El Avatar me contó! –explicó Iroh, como diciendo que si era lo suficientemente bueno para el Avatar, era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

-El Avatar… por supuesto… -farfulló Zuko.

-Estoy seguro de que si puedo encontrar un pingüino lo suficientemente grande, puedo bajar por una pendiente –meditó Iroh-. Pero creo que no crecen tanto.

Mai se rió suavemente y estuvo a punto de seguir tocando cuando un soldado empezó a acercárseles. Zuko dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia él. El soldado se detuvo antes de entrar bajo el toldo y se inclinó para saludar a su líder.

-Mi Señor –empezó el soldado levantando un mensaje envuelto en cuero-. Un mensaje de la Tribu Agua del Norte acaba de llegar.

Zuko asintió y tomó el mensaje.

-Puedes irte –indicó bruscamente. El soldado se inclinó una vez más y rápidamente abandonó al Señor del Fuego con su Tío y su futura esposa. El cuero estaba marcado con el sello de la Tribu Agua del Norte y Zuko desató el pestillo.

-¿Qué dice? –inquirió Iroh con curiosidad. Zuko desenrolló el pergamino que había envuelto el cuero y leyó superficialmente el elegante escrito.

-Es el primer aniversario de la ascensión del Princesa Yue como la diosa de la luna –anunció Zuko-. Es una invitación.

La mirada de Iroh se encendió y levantó la mano. Zuko le dio la invitación. Iroh leyó por arriba el pergamino y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Esto es grandioso! Que amables al invitarnos –sonrió Iroh-. La Princesa Yue parecía ser una niña tan adorable. Deberíamos llevarle una ofrenda.

-¿Quién es la Princesa Yue, General Iroh? –Preguntó Mai-. Pensé que las Tribus Agua no tenían monarquía y un sistema patriarcal.

-La Tribu Agua del Sur no tiene –replicó-. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la Tribu Agua del Norte tiene una jerarquía muy estricta y tienen un sistema de jefe patriarca. La princesa Yue era hija del Jefe Arnook. Durante el asedio a la Tribu Agua del Norte, ella entregó su vida para traer de vuelta a la luna.

Mai pareció interesada por la historia.

-¿Irá, General Iroh?

-¡Todos iremos! –sonrió Iroh.

-No, no _iremos_ –corrigió Zuko. Los otros dos lo miraron-. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí como para irme al Polo Norte. Mai, si puedes, por favor represéntame.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, Señor Zuko.

-Zuko –Iroh frunció el ceño. Tienes que ir. Te invitaron.

-Pero, Tío…

-Debes ir –enfatizó Iroh-. La Tribu Agua siempre hizo el esfuerzo de venir a la Nación del Fuego para nuestros festivales y celebraciones. Es lógicamente correcto que correspondamos a sus acciones asistiendo a una de sus celebraciones.

Zuko volteó la cabeza y lo pensó por un momento. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho mientras debatía internamente si ir o no. Si era una función de la Tribu Agua, Katara estaría obligada a ir. Ella era, después de todo, un miembro sumamente respetado de su tribu. Tal vez, incluso, la mujer más poderosa.

_No seas ridículo_, pensó Zuko para sí con el ceño fruncido. _¿Le tienes miedo a Katara ahora?_ Sacudió la cabeza. No, no le temía a Katara. Temía lo que haría si Katara estaba ahí.

-Me gustaría ir –expresó Mai desde su lugar, frente a Iroh. Zuko se giró y miró a su novia-. Nunca he estado en una ciudad de la Tribu Agua antes y me gustaría conocer el hogar de tus aliados –explicó.

-Te encantará –le aseguró Iroh-. Es una de las ciudades más hermosas y prístinas que veras. Tienen una ciudad escalonada unida por canales. El agua cae de una fuente sobre la ciudad, y solo tienen magníficos palacios de hielo.

Zuko estudió la expresión intrigada de Mai. Había usado un buen punto. Como futura Señora del Fuego, ella debía saber todo sobre las culturas de su mundo.

-Muy bien –dijo, descruzando los brazos-. Te dejaré los preparativos a ti, Tío.

-¡Fantástico! –Iroh sonrió ampliamente aplaudiendo-. Tendré todo listo. Debemos conseguir un nuevo conjunto de prendas para cada uno para la ocasión. Algo grueso… abrigado, por supuesto…

Mientras Iroh divagaba sobre lo que había que llevar, una parte de Zuko oraba para que Katara no estuviera presenta en la celebración. La otra parte juraba eterna alabanza si ella estaba ahí.

* * *

El salón del banquete era enorme y en toda la habitación había varias filas de mesas circulares. Los maestros tierras daban vueltas por el salón mientras la música resonaba en el lugar. Aang estaba con Toph deambulando, llevaba el cinturón de campeonato en la cintura. Katara podía escucharla decir, "No fue nada… cosa de bebés"

Toph realmente rebosaba de arrogancia, pero hasta dónde Katara sabía, la excepcional joven maestra tierra se había ganado ese derecho. Mientras tanto ella permanecía sentada en su mesa, justo al lado de la mesa del patrocinador. Como mujer soltera que tenía el mismo estatus social que cualquier líder como héroe de guerra, varios hombres le habían pedido bailar o que los acompañara con un trago.

Ella les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, pero amablemente declinaba la invitación, arguyendo que había pasado todo el día de compras con Toph y estaba cansada. Sola en su mesa, Katara tomó su bebida a base de frutas. Acababa de terminar de comer y estaba impresionada por la calidad y cantidad de la comida servida.

Si había alguna señal de cuan rico el patrocinador era, Katara sabía que Jet no mentía cuando le dijo que su trabajo era bien remunerado. Tomó su vaso de nuevo cuando una mano le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Ella alzó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Jet. De nuevo.

-¿Puedo tener esta pieza? –invitó afable.

-Pensé que tenías trabajo de guardaespaldas –señaló.

-Hay docenas de guardaespaldas. No le importará si me tomo un pequeño descanso y bailo un chiquitito.

-Acabo de rechazar a casi veinte chicos –contó Katara como si nada-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que bailaré contigo?

-Dijiste que me darías otra oportunidad –rebatió. Katara se encogió por dentro. Bebió un trago de su vaso y se puso de pie.

-Un baile –estableció.

-Un baile –acordó él.

Toph que había estado yendo hacia la mesa, se detuvo. Detrás de ella, Aang que no había estado viendo por donde iba se estrelló contra su espalda.

-¡Cuidado, Pies Ligeros! –soltó brusca.

-Lo siento –replicó Aang, retrocediendo-. ¿Por qué paraste, Toph?

Toph arrugó sus ojos. Repentinamente señaló a la pista de baile.

-Por eso –Aang siguió su mano y casi se le cae la boca hasta el piso. Mientras miraba un poco reacio a creerlo, Katara bailaba con Jet.

Silenciosamente, Aang agradeció a los dioses que Sokka no estuviese allí. Solo podía imaginar la clase de caos que Sokka sería capaz de ocasionar si descubría a Jet bailando con su hermana. Pero tampoco Aang se sentía mucho mejor con eso.

-No lo sé, Toph…

-Sólo mírala –insistió la ciega maestra tierra-. Voy a ver si la coartada de Jet concuerda.

Aang asintió y siguió hasta la mesa. Se sentó; asegurándose de que Toph llegara al patrocinador y jefe de Jet, antes de volver la vista a la pista. Katara estaba a punto de girar. La ropa color aguamarina giraba en torno a su cuerpo y su cabello castaño volaba alrededor de su rostro. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Una vez más, Aang no estaba seguro de estar cómodo con Jet tan cerca de Katara. Lo que lo molestaba considerando que era un tipo bastante confianzudo. Pero entonces, quizás no era que temiera que Jet lastimara a Katara. Ella era más fuerte ahora, más madura y con más experiencia. Quizás lo que lo molestaba tanto era que aún sentía que Katara amaba a Zuko. Y Zuko aún amaba a Katara. Era como ver una traición delante de sus ojos.

Siguieron bailando por un par de minutos más y Katara pareció disfrutar más y más la actividad. Jet también pareció disfrutarla. Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo… meditó Aang para sí. Levantó un pedazo de fruta de un plato de la mesa y lo lanzó a su boca. Momo todavía estaba sentado en la silla que le habían designado, atiborrado de todo lo que había comido.

Aang rió ahogadamente y acarició a su lémur amigo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Toph regresaba.

-Bueno, créelo o no, el Señor Escondite en la Cima del Árbol dice la verdad –suspiró Toph, pareciendo decepcionada-. Lo que le dijo a Katara, es lo que pasó según su jefe. Y no sólo eso, recibió críticas muy favorables sobre su trabajo.

-Quizás nos preocupamos mucho –sugirió Aang-. Quiero decir… la gente cambia. Zuko cambió.

-Sí. Y mira lo que pasó con Zuko y Katara –retrucó Toph. Aang se congeló en su asiento y luego bajó la vista.

-Oh… -Toph asintió y mantuvo sus sentidos enfocados en su amiga que bailaba.

-Incluso si no le hace nada –siguió Toph en voz baja-. Me preocupa que Katara no haya superado a Zuko.

* * *

-No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? -observó Jet a Katara que caminaba a su lado. Toph y Aang iban siguiéndolos cuidadosamente mientras volvían al spa.

-Está bien, no estuvo mal –admitió Katara.

-Y no hice nada inapropiado, ¿o sí?

-No… Fuiste un… -Katara vaciló-. Completo caballero –Jet sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

-Te lo dije –insistió y la miró-. Tuve una segunda oportunidad. Quería hacer algo bien por una vez y mostrarte que ya no soy como era antes.

Katara asintió.

-Y lo hiciste. Lamento haber dudado de ti y haberte echado.

-Todo perdonado –aseguró Jet-. Pero quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Katara paró su andar y entornó los ojos. Detrás de ella, Aang y Toph se detuvieron y escucharon.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió con recelo.

-Tú estás aquí por una noche más, ¿verdad? –preguntó Jet. Katara asintió mosqueada.

-Deja que te de un paseo por Ba Sing Se mañana –pidió-. Estuviste en el spa todo este tiempo… una agradable caminata por la ciudad sería lindo, ¿no crees?

Katara dudó. Miró de reojo detrás de ella a sus amigos. Aang se veía preocupado y Toph arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Yo… yo tengo que pensarlo –tartamudeó. Jet asintió.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Sin presión –garantizó. Subieron las escaleras del spa. Al entrar al lobby, una voz masculina gritó.

-¡Embajadora Katara de la Tribu Agua! –la aludida se volvió y escudriñó el vestíbulo con sus ojos de zafiro. Un movimiento en azul llamó su atención y vio a un mensajero de la Tribu Agua acercársele. No llevaba la capucha, revelando una melena de cabello negro, y tenía la boca cubierta. Era un guerrero. Katara se apartó del grupo hacia el hombre que se arrodilló respetuosamente-. Embajadora, le traigo un mensaje para ti y el Avatar del Jefe Arnook.

-Gracias –respondió Katara. Tenía el corazón acelerando, esperando lo peor cuando recibió la misiva envuelta en cuero. Aang fue a su lado y tomó la otra-¿Qué es?

-El Jefe Arnook se complace en invitarte a ti, al Avatar y a la Señorita Toph a una celebración en el Polo Norte en honor a la ascensión de la Princesa Yue a la luna –explicó el soldado.

Los dedos de Katara rápidamente desenrollaron el pergamino y lo leyó. Apretó los labios al mirar la fecha.

-Me temo que no podemos ir… -miró al soldado y le hizo señas para que se parara-. ¿Qué piensas, Aang?

-Estaremos un poco apretados… -admitió Aang-. No tendremos suficiente tiempo para volar hasta allí desde el sur del Reino Tierra.

-Y estaremos ocupadísimos allí tratando de hacer paz… -añadió Katara. Miró la cuidadosamente escrita invitación. Luego miró al soldado con decepcionados ojos azules-. Me temo que tendrá que llevarle un mensaje al Jefe Arnook. No podemos agregarlo a nuestro itinerario.

El soldado permaneció mirando fijamente y como tonto a Katara. Recordaba haberla visto un año atrás cuando estaba entrenando con el Maestro Pakku. Era increíble lo que podía hacer un año. Aang miró al soldado y a Katara y arqueó una ceja. Mientras estudiaba la mirada vidriosa del soldado, Aang hizo una pequeña "o" con su boca y tosió.

-Ejem –exclamó Aang, sacudiendo su mano frente a la cara del soldado. El mensajero sacudió la cabeza y salió de su aturdimiento y concentró su atención en el Avatar. Aang levantó una ceja-. Eh… tendremos que declinar la invitación. Problemas de horario. Pero trataremos de visitarlos y presentarle a Yue nuestros respetos más tarde.

El soldado asintió y le dedicó a Katara una profunda reverencia.

-Se lo diré, Embajadora Katara. ¡Fue un honor conocerte! –la maestra agua, simplemente arqueó una ceja y despacio retrocedió.

Mientras se acercaban a Toph y a Jet, ella se inclinó sobre su amigo.

-Me preguntó que le pasaba…

Aang se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

* * *

Estaba parado en el puerto de la ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Sur, con la mochila al hombro mientras esperaba que su barco llamara a los pasajeros. Su largo cabello negro volaba con el viento y sostenía algo entre sus manos. Miró la gargantilla azul con el pendiente de jade que había hecho con sus propios poderes. Era una versión verde y azul del collar de compromiso de la abuela de ella.

-¡Así que, Haru! –casi se le sale la corazón por la boca cuando la voz extremadamente amistosa de Sokka recorrió la helada atmósfera. Haru se volvió, metiendo el collar en el bolsillo y removiéndose incómodo bajo la perforadora mirada azul de Sokka-. ¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

Haru tragó saliva. Detrás de Sokka, Suki sacudía la cabeza y le ofrecía al maestro tierra una mirada de disculpa por la idiotez de su novio.

-Tengo… tengo algunos lugares más a los que me gustaría viajar.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Sokka con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Miró por encima de Haru hacia el buque de la Tribu Agua que se preparaba para zarpar hacia el Polo Norte-. El Polo Norte, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste del Polo Sur?

Haru pasó el peso de un pie al otro, con la mirada ausente.

-Pensé que sería interesante ver el norte y compararlo con el sur.

-De veras… -comentó. Se cruzó de brazos y estudió al maestro tierra con escrutinio-. Así que… ¿no planeas visitar a nadie mientras estés ahí? ¿Quizás ver a un _Maestro de agua control _para _preguntarle _algo?

Suki gruñó. Amaba a Sokka y era muchas cosas. Pero sutil no era una de ellas.

-Sokka…

-No, no, Suki… quiero saber que está planeando nuestro amiguito –le respondió. Brevemente se preguntó si debería arrojarle el abanico que tenía en el bolsillo-. ¿Y bien, Haru? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

Haru agrandó los ojos y retrocedió.

-Eh… ¿Gracias por la hospitalidad?

Sokka abrió la boca para empezar con las acusaciones cuando Suki se adelantó y lo agarró de la oreja.

-¡Es suficiente, Sokka! –exclamó Suki alegremente-. Ahora deseémosle un buen viaje a Haru.

Su otra mano tapó la boca de Sokka y ella se despidió de Haru.

-Yo… eh… debo subir al barco –murmuró el maestro tierra.

-Hazlo –recomendó Suki con una sonrisa. Espero hasta que Haru estuvo seguro a bordo del barco antes de soltar a Sokka.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –jadeó, sonando traicionado. Tenía una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –rebatió Suki, sin dejarse convencer-. ¡Casi le das un ataque cardíaco al pobre chico!

-Estaba tratando de proteger a mi hermana.

-Querrás decir tratando de espantar a Haru –Suki frunció el ceño-. Sokka, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre? ¿No dijo que era decisión de Katara?

Sokka apretó los dientes.

-Lo sé, pero… -soltó un profundo suspiro y miró a Suki con suplicantes ojos azules-. No me fue fácil ver a Katara en el Palacio del Fuego. Se veía tan destrozada, Suki. ¡Dolía mucho verla llorando cuando sonrió porque tenía que dejar a ese idiota Señor del Fuego!

-Sokka, no puedes evitar que salga herida –insistió Suki-. Solo puedes estar ahí para acompañarla en su dolor –le recordó envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y apoyando su frente contra la de él-. Además, no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse. Creo que Katara todavía ama a Zuko.

Sus brazos abrazaron su delgado cuerpo y apoyó su barbilla sobra la cabeza de Suki. Entornó los ojos al ver los barcos alineados en el muelle. Si Katara todavía estaba enamorada de Zuko, solo podía imaginar cuanto dolor estaba reprimiendo su hermana.

* * *

Sus ropas verdes, cómodas y sueltas la confundían con el resto de la población mientras Jet la observaba desde un lado del puesto. Estaba en medio de un regateo por una interesante tetera. La había visto y a ella le había recordado a Iroh. La mujer del puesto sacudía la cabeza, hasta que Katara se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse. Tres pasos había dado; la mujer la llamó y aceptó el precio que Katara había ofrecido.

Contenta, Katara le dio el dinero y esperó a que embalara la tetera y el juego que venía con ella. Mientras lo hacía, casualmente miró alrededor del puesto. Sus ojos aterrizaron en una brillante lámpara roja. Despacio, se acercó a ella. era justo como las que colgaban sobre el patio del Palacio del Fuego en el cumpleaños de Zuko. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Recordó haberlas visto desde Appa, sentada en el regazo de Zuko. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar la atesorada memoria.

-Señorita –dijo una voz desde adentro de la tienda, sacando a Katara de sus pensamientos-. Su paquete está listo –Katara le regaló una brillante sonrisa y le agradeció antes de agarrar la bolsa y salir.

-Se está haciendo tarde –señaló Jet cuando se encontró afuera con ella-. Deberíamos regresar al spa.

Katara asintió.

-Seguro. La próxima vez que nos detengamos, le enviaré esto a Iroh –exclamó, levantando el paquete.

-¿El General Iroh? –curioseó Jet.

Katara asintió de nuevo.

-Sí, el Tío de Zuko. Siempre fue muy bueno con nosotros. Vi esto y supe que tenía que comprarselo.

Jet sonrió ligeramente.

-Katara –empezó cuando comenzaron a bajar por la calle-. Tengo vacaciones en unas semanas. Concuerda casi con la celebración en el Polo Norte…

Katara se volvió para mirarlo, recelosa

-¿Y…?

-Creo que me gustaría ir –Jet se encogió de hombros-. Parece divertido. ¿Está abierto para gente de otras naciones?

-Por supuesto –respondió Katara-. Todo el mundo está invitado a participar en las celebraciones de la Tribu Agua.

Jet asintió.

-Grandioso –expresó. La miró una vez más, su mirada se ablandó un poco-. Me gustaría ir con ustedes.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo.

-Me gusta -porfió-. Pero como que extraño la libertad de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera –confesó-. Desde que vine a Ba Sing Se, no he viajado realmente.

-Bueno, creo que deberías ir. Cuanto más viajes, más aprenderás de otras culturas. Es bueno para ti –afirmó Katara.

Empezaron a subir la escalera del spa y Jet se rascó la nuca.

-¿Entonces estamos bien?

-¿Eh?

-Tú yo… ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? ¿Estamos bien? –preguntó. Katara se detuvo a meditar.

Había pasado el día entero con Jet y había llegado a saber de él y lo que había estado haciendo. Parecía confiado, pero no tanto como ella recordaba. Parecía que realmente había cambiado y Katara se alegraba de que estuvieran hablando como dos personas normales de nuevo.

-¿Estás lista para irnos, Katara? –Katara levantó la mirada y vio a Aang y a Toph en el vestíbulo con las mochilas a la espalda y también con la suya.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Recibimos un mensaje de algunos de las aldeas en el sur –contestó Toph con calma. Aang sacó la nota y se la mostró a Katara cuando se acercaba.

-Solicitan nuestra ayuda lo antes posible –explicó Aang-. Como nos íbamos mañana por la mañana, pensé que quizás pudiéramos irnos ahora. Entonces llegaríamos allí por la mañana y poner manos a la obra.

Katara leyó el papel y suspiró. Asintió y se lo devolvió a Aang.

-¿Buscaron mis cosas?

-Todo está empacado en Appa –aseveró Aang-. Estamos listos para irnos cuando tú lo estés.

Katara asintió. Está era su vida. Agitada y exigente. Llena de emoción. Se volvió hacia Jet e inclinó su cabeza.

-Bueno, esto es todo. Buena suerte con tu trabajo, Jet. De verdad estoy muy contenta de habernos encontrado nuevamente. Tuviste una segunda oportunidad y estoy feliz por ti.

Jet asintió y avanzó un paso.

-Es casi tu culpa, sabes –replicó con sinceridad-. Si nunca me hubieras congelado a ese árbol, probablemente todavía estaría acosando a aldeanos inocentes.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que fui capaz de hacerte cambiar de idea –rió Katara. Jet asintió y estiró los brazos.

-¿Puedo obtener una mejor despedida esta vez?

Katara soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Seguro –se adelantó y le dio un amistoso abrazo. Jet la apretó con fuerza y presionó sus labios contra su oreja.

-Gracias.

Katara cabeceó y se alejó.

-Cuídate, Jet.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, me debes otro baile –le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Katara asintió y salió con Aang y Toph.

-Me parece que ustedes dos se acercaron bastante –murmuró Toph yendo hacia los establos donde Appa los esperaba.

-Tengo que admitirlo, ha cambiado –Katara se encogió de hombros-. Y fue bueno volver a verlo.

-No le hiciste otro sombrero, ¿verdad? –farfulló Toph. Las mejillas de Katara se colorearon y se volvió para mirar a Aang.

-¿Le dijiste? –jadeó, avergonzada. Aang simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… como que se me escapó…

Katara suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo. Más pronto vayamos al sur, mas pronto podemos comenzar y podré enviarle esto a Iroh.

-¿Le compraste algo otra vez? –inquirió Toph.

-Bueno… pensé que quizás le gustaría –se defendió la maestra agua.

-¿Qué le compraste? –curioseó Aang mirando al paquete.

Katara levantó su premio orgullosa.

-Una tetera nueva.

* * *

-¿Es eso una tetera nueva? –Zuko se detuvo en el pabellón, vestido con las batas que había usado en la reunión de la mañana. Su Tío estaba afuera del pabellón de nuevo, deleitándose con el aire fresco del anochecer. Iroh estaba sentado, con una tetera nueva frente a él con las tazas que hacían juego y una nueva caja de té que tenía el logo de exportación del Reino Tierra.

-Acaba de llegar –respondió Iroh distraídamente midiendo la cantidad necesaria de su té-. Vino con un pequeño juego… me he estado muriendo por usarlo todo el día.

Zuko suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pensé que te había pedido que dejaras de ir de compras.

-¡No estoy yendo de compras! –Aseguró Iroh con orgullo, poniendo el té en la tetera y agregándole agua-. ¡Fue un regalo!

-¿De quién? ¿Del hada del té?

-De Katara –Zuko descruzó los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo

-¿Por qué te manda regalos?

-Porque le agrado –contestó Iroh con calma. Puso el té en un estantecito que venía con el juego para mantenerlo caliente-. Aparentemente, este juego de té gritaba mi nombre y ella tenía que comprarlo.

Zuko frunció más el ceño.

-¿También te escribió otra carta?

-En realidad, así es –expresó Iroh con frialdad-. Dice que se perderá la celebración en el Polo Norte porque por unos meses desde ahora su trabajo de paz los mantendrá ocupados.

Zuko sintió que se fue el alma a los pies y rápidamente se reprochó a sí mismo por sentirse decepcionado. Otra parte de él se sentía aliviado. Esto significaba que mientras estuviera ahí, evitaría toda la incomodidad ya que Katara no estaría allí.

-Que mal.

-También dice que la violencia estalló en el sur –Iroh frunció el ceño-. Muchos de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego han empezado a rebelarse contra los aldeanos del Reino Tierra que comenzaron a regresar a sus aldeas. Ella teme que esto termine en una masacre.

Zuko frunció más el ceño si eso era posible. Estaba preocupado y tomó asiento frente a su Tío.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

-No a menos que quieras ir al Reino Tierra y romper esos tratados –admitió Iroh-. Si están planeando asentarse en el Reino Tierra, no pueden depender de nosotros por apoyo. Y no creo que lo quieran.

-¿Qué hay de apoyo financiero?

El retirado general sacudió la cabeza.

-Puede que el Reino Tierra te acuse de instar una revuelta –explicó-. Y sabes a que llevaría eso.

Zuko soltó un gruñido.

-No quiero que mi gente en el extranjero tenga que recurrir a la violencia otra vez –suspiró Zuko profundamente-. Tampoco es que quieran que se sometan a eso por otro grupo. ¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Me temo que todo lo que suceda en el Reino Tierra está más allá de tu control, Señor del Fuego –replicó Iroh con seriedad-. Todo está en las manos del Avatar y de Katara.

-¿Qué hay de las otras aldeas donde estuvieron? –Inquirió Zuko-. ¿Tuvieron éxito?

-Hay una paz insegura entre los grupos. Tomará un largo tiempo para que se profundice la paz –razonó Iroh-. Pero hasta ahora, han tenido éxito. Por sus cartas, han instituido estatutos, tratados y treguas entre los bandos, diseñados a promover la diversidad y la paz. Creo que el mayo de los problemas eran el hostigamiento y la discriminación. Dando como resultado un contragolpe a tantos años de ocupación por la Nación del Fuego. Afortunadamente, el grupo del Avatar a estado ahí promoviendo la paz. Katara esta probando ser una excelente embajadora.

Zuko asintió. Se había preguntado como le estaba yendo. Si estaba contenta con su nuevo destino. Parecía que él no era el único destinado a la grandeza. Su mirada se enterneció. Ella estaba ahí afuera, ayudando a la gente de la Nación del Fuego a la que él no podía llegar. Tal vez había sido bueno que lo dejara. Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia el palacio.

-Voy a descansar un poco, Tío.

-Muy bien –consintió Iroh. Mientras Zuko se alejaba, Iroh pensó en voz alta-. Me pregunto por que Katara dijo que está tetera gritaba mi nombre… está llena de imágenes de patos-tortuga.

* * *

_Aproximadamente Dos Meses Después, Pueblo Costero, Sur del Reino Tierra._

Aang le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-Katara –susurró a media voz-. ¡Katara, despierta!

-Es temprano todavía –farfulló. Se dio vuelta en la cama y repentinamente sintió nada debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos y gritó cuando el suelo se acercaba a su cara.

Del otro lado se la habitación, las carcajadas de Toph resonaban en la pared de piedra mientras Aang corría al lado de Katara.

-¡Katara! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

-Ugh… -la maestra agua de ojos azules se sentó, con el ceño fruncido y sobándose la nariz-. Estoy bien… -gruñó. Miro a Aang molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Se logró una tregua y el cese al fuego –contestó Aang, con una enorme sonrisa. Katara agrandó los ojos y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa naranja.

-Dime que no estás bromeando –le rogó en vos baja-. Hemos estado aquí por dos meses tratando de que hablaran… dime que _no_ estás bromeando, Aang.

-Nop –aseveró Aang-. Estuve despierto toda la noche con los representantes y llegaron a un acuerdo.

-No más peleas, Katara –agregó Toph orgullosa-. Van a adoptar el estatuto que borroneamos para una de las aldeas del oeste.

Katara cerró los ojos y soltó el cuello del Avatar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró profundamente.

-Esto es… fantástico… -jadeó sin aliento-. Tomó tanto tiempo, pero finalmente lo logramos.

-Nos pidieron que lo presentásemos al pueblo esta noche –comentó Toph-. Pero después de eso, estamos dos semanas adelante con el itinerario. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?

Katara abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

-¿Vamos al siguiente pueblo?

Aang rió y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Vamos al Polo Norte para la celebración de Yue! –le recordó. La mirada de Katara se encendió.

Hielo. Nieve. Clima frío. Su familia seguro estaba ahí y le encantaría caminar por esa adorable ciudad una vez más. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo y sonrió.

-Bien entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? –Gritó Katara saltando fuera de la cama-. ¡Presentemos el estatuto y andando!

_Polo Norte, ¡allá voy!_

* * *

N/A- No voy a actualizar este fin de semana: estaré en SOCAL ayudando a mi hermano a mudarse a su apartamento y visitando amigos de la universidad. :D Todas las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 15 están en mi perfil. :) Además, si me pidieron que lea una historia, pídanmelo de nuevo. Me gusta leer. :D ¡Gracias por leer! Y Sí, es un Zutara.

* * *

_N/T: Hello There! Sorpresa, sorpresa, a qué no me esperaban, ni yo me lo creo. Descubrí que no era tan difícil como pensaba! Y acá me vengo con el cáp 16. :) Ahora sean geniales y deseénme suerte para el viernes, porque los nervios no me los saca nadie. Le tengo el re cuiqui a la profe. :S Vieja mala y fea... nah, es buenisíma pero a la hora del examen... :S Zas, empiezan a rodar las cabezas. La mayoría del cáp lo hice hoy, jejeje. Quisiera ser Suki, sigh. Pero bueno, soy yo, nomás, pero no me pueden negar que estuvoi genial, el cap. Cortito pero genial. xP_

_Ahora sí que nos vemos prontito. :)_

_GRACIAS (sí, con mayús porque son unos soles) A: __**kyaia**__ (no hay drama, relaja, todo bien, sé perfectamente como es eso, gracias cualquier ayuda bienvenida. un besote linda por haberte pasado y segui asi, jajaja.) __**miriam kinomoto, xxmabelxx, GeminiIlion**__, __**Nadiakiara, CyllanSDT**__. __**:)**__ (__**carita feliz**__! si vieras un fic que estoy leyendo te pegas un tiro, jajaja. :D Katara es de Zuko pero bien que alos autores les gusta hacer sufrir a los lectores y yo tampoco soy la excepcion asi que si un dia se me cocurre subir un fic, no quiero reclamos que el que avisa no es traidor, jajajaa, besote y gracias por pasarte. Sacate una foto cuando estes saltando e ingeniatelas para pasarmela, jajaja. ;) ), __**kata, Yami, anime fan**__ (hey! casi primeraa ;) eso me asombra siempre, jajaja. gracias, pero pude sentarme en la pc antes de lo que pensaba, en parte porqe era facil en parte porque tengo fiebre y no pude irme al parque :S mi mami es mala. bueno loca querida, xP, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, el abrazo más grande, y thanks por estar ahi ;)), _(ah, los caps mejoran, vaya si mejoran jajajaa. besote niña. )_ LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO. Y espero que hayan disfrutadao de la traducción de MTBlack y su cabra (tengo que buscarme otro nommbre, u)_

_GRACIAS _**BLUE NAYADE**_ POR LA LLUVIA DE REVIEWS, TANTOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE COMPLETADA LA TRADUCCIÓN! :) Los leo a todos y me hacen sonreír, espero que veas esto :)_


	17. Capítulo XVII

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Podía verlo yendo hacia ella, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca había visto esa intensa mirada en sus duras facciones antes. Incluso en los momentos más informales que compartían, su cara mantenía una expresión cautelosa. Su corazón dejo de latir. La estaba mirado a ella. Agrandó sus ojos grises y sintió que su cara empezaba a arder.

-Nadie significa más para mí que tú –las palabras salieron de su boca como miel-. Hay una sola persona que quiero que se quede conmigo.

Levantó sus blancas manos y las cerró sobre su corazón. Había querido oír esas palabras desde que era niña. Desde el momento en que se había percatado de que el hermano mayor de su amiga era lindo, silenciosamente había deseado mostrarle su afecto y darle a conocer sus sentimientos. Y ahora finalmente él lo hacía.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Zuko, yo…

-Te extrañé, Katara.

Mai abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se detuvo. Miro a Zuko pasar por su lado, sin verla siquiera. Mai se giró, entornando los ojos para escudriñar la oscuridad circuncidadote, siguiéndolo. Ahí estaba _ella_, parada bajo una luz, con gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo cubierto de azul. Y Zuko iba hacia _ella_.

La visión de la maestra agua no decía nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara mientras los brazos de Zuko abrazaban su cuerpo. De repente, Mai sintió como si su corazón aún palpitante hubiese sido arrancado de su pecho. A su alrededor, la oscuridad se cerró. Se sintió fría, sola… abandonada. Se abrazó a si misma, mirando al hombre que amaba tomar el rostro de otra mujer entre sus manos y rozar su rostro con sus labios.

-Qué… ¿Qué está pasando? –Mai soltó un jadeo ahogado.

-Lo siento –susurró Katara, bajando la mirada, apartándola de la noble de la Nación del Fuego-. Lo siento, Mai. No puedo evitarlo.

Zuko no volteó a mirar a Mai. Ella trató de avanzar, de descubrir que estaba pasando. Quizás incluso interponerse entre ellos, pero una fuerza desconocida la retenía. Su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro. Trató de apartar la vista, solo para descubrir que era incapaz de mover su cabeza. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su congelado cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en esos dos frente a ella. Lentamente, la ropa del Señor del Fuego y la Embajadora cambiaron. El Señor del Fuego estaba vestido como el Príncipe Zuko otra vez. Con su viejo uniforme y armadura, su cabello en una cola de caballo y parte de su cabeza rasurada. Y Katara era la ingenua y joven maestra agua una vez más. Vestida con las prendas azules con las que Mai la había conocida. Su rostro era suave y sus enormes ojos azules volvieron a fijarse en ella. él levantó su mano y acarició delicadamente el colgante en su cuello.

Mai sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. ¿Fue así como comenzó? ¿Cuándo los dos todavía eran enemigos; uno tras el Avatar, el otro protegiéndolo? ¿Y que había de ella? ¡Había sentido algo por Zuko desde que era una niña! ¿Acaso eso no importaba? como para responderle, empezaron a sonar murmullos a su alrededor. Susurros que reconoció se habían esparcido por el palacio, sin ser oídos por los nobles y militares. Murmullos que había tratado de ignorar.

-No creo que el Señor del Fuego Zuko se preocupe por la Señorita Mai como se preocupaba por la Señorita Mai… todavía pide pan para alimentar a los patos-tortugas.

-Creo que les da de comer cada noche.

-Como que me siento mal por la señorita Mai.

Y entonces Mai escucho una voz que no había oído desde la caída del Señor del Fuego Ozai. Fría, calculadora y llena de malicia. La de Azula.

-_Nunca te amará._

Mai abrió los ojos de una. Su corazón galopaba en su pecho y sus ojos grises permanecían fijos en el dosel de su cama. Las sabanas rojas largas y cuidadosamente colocadas caían en cascada desde el techo al piso a su alrededor. La lujosa habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por las lámparas que colgaban en el cuarto, incluyendo a dos que enmarcaban el gigante emblema de la Nación del Fuego. Ella estaba en la suite que albergaba a la futura Señora del Fuego.

Pero de alguna manera, eso no la consolaba. Mai se sentó en la enorme cama y pasó una mano por su cabello ébano y sin atar. Todavía podía ver su sonrisa. Estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria como lo estaba saber que esa sonrisa no era para ella. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se detuvo. Apartó la mano y se quedó mirando las manchitas húmedas en sus dedos.

¿Estaba llorando? La noble pateó sus mantas y se escurrió fuera de la cama. Atravesó la suite hacia el baño y se miró al espejo. No sabía si sentirse horrorizada o conmocionada. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había llorado. Cuando sus abuelos murieron, no derramó ni una lágrima. Cuando Azula desapareció, ni siquiera se le humedecieron los ojos. Pero ante la idea de que Zuko la dejara…

-¿Señorita Mai? –resonó un golpe en la puerta y se enderezó-. Señorita Mai, ya amaneció. ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No –respondió áspera. Su voz estaba ronca como si hubiera estado sollozando-. Puedo prepararme yo misma esta mañana.

-Como desee, Señorita Mai –concedió el sirviente desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Se servirá el desayuno en una hora.

Mai volvió a mirar el espejo. Todos los días desde que estaba comprometida, había sirvientes para atender cada una de sus necesidades. Le habían dado las ropas más caras, hermosas y elaboradas de la nación. Todo lo que necesitaba era pedido. Aunque nunca usaba esos medios. Los encontraba aburridos. Podía bañarse, vestirse y arreglárselas para ir a desayunar por sí sola.

Suspirando profundamente, llenó el fregadero de agua. Permaneció de pie junto a él, contemplando sus profundidades claras y brillantes y arrugó los ojos. La maestra agua volvió a su mente de nuevo y con ella, el miedo de que Zuko la abandonara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y prosiguió a prepararse para la comida matutina.

Una hora después, entró al comedor. Iroh no estaba presente, lo que era de extrañar. Sin embargo, Zuko ya estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo lo que parecían ser más documentos. Mai se preguntó si pensaba llevar trabajo al Polo Norte cuando partieran esa noche.

-Buenos días, Señor del Fuego –Mai inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza antes de tomar asiento. Zuko le echó una rápida mirada y cabeceó.

-Buenos días –saludó. Se llevó una taza a los labios y bebió un trago-. ¿Ya empacaste todo?

-Casi. Solo quiero ir a comprar otro par de botas para la nieve –respondió Mai-. Iré al mercado después del desayuno.

-Regresa al mediodía –replicó Zuko-. Quiero que todas nuestras cosas estén empacadas y ya hayan sido enviadas al barco para entonces.

-Sí, Señor del Fuego –prometió. Colocaron un plato de comida frente a ella y empezó a comerlo-. ¿Dónde está el General Iroh?

-Tío ya está en el puerto. Quería estar ahí cuando cargaran el regalo que eligió para la Tribu Agua del Norte –contestó Zuko distraídamente. Tragó algo de comida y bajó los palitos para firmar el pergamino-. Antes de que te vayas, prepararé una escolta para ti.

Mai simplemente asintió. Sabía que no era apropiado que la futura Señora del Fuego anduviera por ahí sin escolta.

-Entiendo.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó, casi automáticamente, levantando otro documento.

Ella negó con la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada baja.

-No… todo está bien.

* * *

-No lo sé, chicos… quiero decir… estoy segura que puedo conseguir algo para usar cuando lleguemos al Polo Norte –le dijo Katara a los otros dos. Aang sostenía un abrigado y bonito sobretodo azul y la miraba con ojos de cachorrito-. Um… esto es algo caro…

-Oh, por favor –resopló Toph cruzándose de brazos-. Eres un embajador ahora. La paga no es exactamente poca.

La muchacha más alta y de cabello castaño suspiró y se removió en su lugar, dentro de la bastante cara tienda. Los jóvenes maestros no tenían lo necesario para el repentino viaje al Polo Norte y Toph no quería esperar a que llegaran para conseguir una chaqueta.

Por lo que se habían detenido en un pueblo costero, dándole a Appa un pequeño descanso, mientras se iban a comprar algo de abrigo. Toph, quién tenía dinero, rápidamente agarró el saco que sentía más abrigado y pagó por él. Sin embargo, Aang, a pesar de ser el Avatar, no tenía dinero. Toph había pagado por su bata naranja y el sombrero que hacía juego.

-Se va a poner frío en el camino… -replicó Aang-. Y dijiste que tu parka ya estaba destrozada.

-Sí –acordó Toph, haciendo hincapié-. ¿Y no crees que sería vergonzoso que te presentaras en la Tribu Agua del Norte vestida como una vagabunda con un saco hecho trizas, llenos de agujeros y viejo que huele a bisonte?

Katara puso los ojos en blancos. Supuso que sería vergonzoso, siendo un embajador y todo eso. Miró las batas azules atentamente. El material era excelente, el bordado de plata en los bordes estaba muy bien hecho. Y estaba contorneado por un cálido material blanco que la mantendría más abrigada en el hielo y la nieve. Su mano se apoyó sobre la bolsita de dinero que tenía en el bolsillo.

Realmente no he había comprado nada con el dinero que recibió de las Tribus Agua para cubrir sus expensas como embajadora. Siendo amiga y compañera del Avatar traía un montón de respeto y regalitos.

-Vamos, Katara –rogó Aang-. Hemos estado aquí por cuatro horas… estoy cansado y tengo hambre…

-Está bien, está bien –concedió-. Me llevaré la bata. Pero es todo lo que compraré –Aang le entregó la suave bata azul y ella la frotó contra su mejilla. Valía la pena.

-¿Qué hay del regalo? –inquirió Toph.

Katara se encogió. Se había olvidado de eso. Creía que era apropiado llevarle un regalo a la Tribu Agua Norte como una especie de ofrenda en memoria de la hermosa joven Princesa que había dado su vida por el bien de su gente. Y Katara estaba pasando el peor de los momentos buscando algo apropiado.

-Solo paguemos esto y sigamos –suspiró con cansancio-. Todavía tengo que encontrar una ofrenda.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó Aang entusiasta mientras Katara iba a pagar su ropa nueva-. ¡Y no costará nada!

-¿Y cuál es? –curioseó Katara. Le dio a la anciana en el mostrador algo de dinero y le pidió que envolviera la ropa en un paquete.

-¿Por qué no haces una exhibición? ¿Cómo la que hizo el Maestro Pakku la primera vez que vinimos? –Sugirió Aang-. Puedes usar lo que aprendiste de las Guerreras Kyoshi y combinarlo con agua-control.

Katara arqueó las cejas.

-No es mala idea, Aang… -musitó-. Soy la única chica maestra agua que puede pelear… ¡sería una gran oportunidad de mostrárselo a las niñas!

-Genial, ya tenemos una idea de que lo que puedes hacer –afirmó Aang-. ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es llegar ahí!

* * *

-Las botas estarán listas en una hora, Señorita Mai –explicó el zapatero haciendo una reverencia. La delgada joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveré en una hora, entonces. Gracias –respondió con calma. Salió y se inmergió en las calles del mercado mirando alrededor. Había encontrado las botas y estaba esperando que las ajustaran para ella. Ahora tenía que pasar una hora antes de recoger sus botas y volver al palacio.

-Señorita Mai –uno de los sirvientes que había ido con ella se acercó-. ¿Le gustaría irse ahora?

La futura Señora del Fuego contempló al mercado repleto de gente. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido tiempo para dar una vuelta. Sus días habían estado ocupados con clases y ceremonias.

-No –replicó-. Vuelve a la escolta. Estaré sola. Mis botas demorarán un poco y las recogeré en una hora.

-¿No preferiría que una de los sirvientes las recogiera, mi lady? –Mai puso los ojos en blanco. Se estaba hartando de que la siguieran a todos lados y la sirvieran.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo –le aseguró a la sirviente-. Voy a pasear por el mercado hasta que mis votas estén listas.

-Entiendo, mi lady –ella se enderezó y sacudió las manos hacia los guardias que estaban parados a los costados-. Los guardias la escoltaran.

Mai asintió.

-No se metan en mi camino mientras estoy comprando. Me gusta mi espacio –les dijo severamente. Los dos guardias cabecearon e inclinaron sus cabezas antes de seguir a Mai. Permanecieron cinco pasos detrás de ella, pero con sus ojos sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Arreglándoselas para abrirse paso entre la multitud, ocasionalmente se detenía en uno de los almacenas o grandes tiendas para mirar los productos. Eran unas pocas cosas que quería comprar, pero se contenía de hacerlo. No tenía uso para esas baratijas. A diferencia del Tío de Zuko, era una compradora práctoca.

Pronto se encontrón delante de una de las tiendas que vendían productos importados de otros países. La comisura de sus labios se curvó un poquito. Cuando eran chicas, ella y Ty Lee iban a tiendas como esa y se comían con los ojos los productos de las otras naciones. Cada vez que Azula iba con ella, criticaba todo y aseguraba que los productos de la Nación del Fuego eran superiores.

La vieja curiosidad que tenía de niña salió a flote y entró a la caseta. Los dos guardias esperarían afuera como siempre hacían. Se abrió paso por los pasillos, buscando algo que llamara su atención. Espadas decorativas de la Tribu Agua, elegantes abanicos de la Isla Kyoshi, estatuas de piedra de talladuras intricadas del Reino Tierra.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un juego de bandejas de plata. Su madre amaba la plata… y su cumpleaños sería pronto. Casualmente, Mai bajó por el pasillo y levantó la bandeja más grande para inspeccionarla. Casi la deja caer. Su reflejo era liso y claro en la superficie de la bandeja, pero también estaba el reflejo de otra cara.

-No hay necesidad de saludar –su voz era suave y zalamera como siempre, pero aún así la hizo erizar-. No hay necesidad de hacer una escena.

Dos ojos dorados miraron a Mai desde la superficie plana de la bandeja. Eran sagaces y peligrosos, enmarcados por largas y cautivadoras pestañas negras y acompañadas por una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios rosados. Mai sintió su sangre helarse, aunque aparentemente, su expresión no cambió.

Con su estoico comportamiento, Mai bajó como si nada la bandeja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó a la figura encapuchada-. Tú odias entrar a estas tiendas.

Una pequeña carcajada, mitad divertida, mitad humorística escapó de sus labios.

-Bueno… ¿dónde más tendría una oportunidad para hablar con una vieja amiga? –replicó la figura detrás de ella. Mai pretendió que estaba examinando las otras bandejas de plata en un intento por parecer normal-. Te has esfumado estos últimos meses. Escuché que has estado ocupada.

Los engranajes de su cabeza hicieron clic. Ella sabía. Por supuesto que sabía. Ella _siempre_ sabía.

-He estado dando vueltas por ahí un montón. Mi horario está bastante apretado.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó la otra mujer-. Porque… convertirte en la esposa del Señor del Fuego es mucho trabajo. Solo puedo imaginar como mi _pobre_ hermano mayor te ha estado tratando.

Mai peleó por mantener su compostura.

-Me ha estado tratando bien.

-Apuesto a que sí –rió ligeramente-. Por cierto, estuve en los muelles y escuché que tú y mi querido hermano se van en un pequeño viaje. ¿La Tribu Agua del Norte? Un lugar encantador. Creo que iré con ustedes.

Mai sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Irás con nosotros? –inquirió fríamente-. ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Mai, querida amiga –suspiró la otra cansinamente-. ¿Ser la prometida sumisa ya te quitó la razón? Estará en el corazón de otro reino. Cualquier cosa puede pasar –añadió, sugestiva.

Mai finalmente se giró y encaró la expresión altiva de la antigua princesa de la nación.

-Azula –empezó con voz baja y cuidado para no alertar a los guardias-. ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Oh, ¿no es tierno? –Azula rió por lo bajo-. Cuando me enteré que te habían elegido para que fueras su prometida, me pregunté si estabas emocionada. Supongo que, por lo preocupada que estas por Zuzu, debes de estarlo. Bueno… los verdaderos sentimientos tardan en morir, ¿no?

-Azula, por favor –suplicó Mai en voz baja-. Zuko ha hecho mucho para restaurar nuestro país después de que derrocó a su padre.

Arrugó los ojos dorados hasta que formó unas rendijas llenas de odio ante la mención de ese recuerdo.

-Él no merece el trono –siseó-. Ese patético y débil tonto no tiene ningún derecho a ser Señor del Fuego. Ni siquiera puede controlar a sus propios nobles.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Mai frunció el ceño-. Continuamente se está ganando el respeto de la corte…

-Muchachita estúpida e ingenua –saltó Azula-. ¿No ves lo qué está pasando? ¿Realmente crees que él te _ama_? –un relámpago de dolor se esparció por el rostro de Mai y Azula supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Una sonrisa comprensiva y de enfermiza dulzura iluminó su rostro-. He estado prestando atención. Todos saben que la única razón por la que se está por casar contigo es porque su pequeña maestra agua lo dejó.

A Mai le dolía el pecho. Ella sabía todo lo que Azula le estaba diciendo, pero aún que se lo recordarán dolía.

-Ya sabía eso –Mai alzó la barbilla con orgullo-. Es un matrimonio político. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?

Los labios de Azula se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pero tu lo amas –persistió-. Lo amas, pero él note ama a ti. Aún está enamorado de esa maestra agua y siempre lo estará.

-Lo sé –respondió Mai-. Y ya lo he aceptado.

-¿En serio? –indagó Azula, con expresión interrogante-. Después de todo el trabajo que has hecho por él. Todas las veces que lo representaste y aseguraste la nación para él, ¿vas a quedarte con él?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el bien de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Así que todo esto es por la Nación del Fuego? –continuó Azula-. ¿Ni una parte de ti está haciendo esto por él? ¿Por Zuko? ¿No es por eso por lo que has estado trabajando tan duro, Mai? ¿Para que te reconociera y aprendiera a amarte? Pero sabes, es un esfuerzo inútil. Tarde o temprano, te dejará por ella. O peor… te mantendrá cerca por decoración mientras se marcha con ella y la colma de amor en vez de a su fiel esposa que deja en casa.

Mai ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había agarrado el cuchillo de plata que estaba en exhibición entre las bandejas. Con una floritura de su muñeca, el afilado objeto rasgó el aire y se incrustó en el poste de madera a unas pulgadas de la cabeza de Azula. El cuerpo de Mai temblaba con una mezcla de furia, dolor y conmoción cuando vio lo que había hecho.

Frente a ella, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Azula solo se ensanchó asombrada por la caperuza. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el cuchillo se empaló en la madera.

-Sal de aquí, Azula –demandó Mai en voz baja-. La próxima vez, no fallaré, _vieja_ _amiga_.

Azula simplemente rió y retrocedió en las sombras de la tienda.

-Te veré en el Polo Norte, Mai –prometió Azula inquietante-. Recuerda… siempre seré tu amiga.

Un segundo después, la sombra de Azula había desaparecido. Mai permaneció en su lugar, temblando con absoluta furia mientras las palabras de la antigua princesa resonaban en sus oídos. Siempre seré tu amiga.

No era una afirmación. Era una invitación. Debería entonces desdeñar a Zuko y apartarse de él, Azula la recibiría con los ojos abiertos y entonces la ayudaría a conspirar contra él. se le revolvió el estómago. La mera idea la enfermaba.

-¿Señorita Mai? ¿Necesita ayuda? –una vez al frente de la tienda llamó su atención. Mai miró por encima de los estantes y vio a uno de los guardias metiendo la cabeza dentro de la tienda.

-No –contestó Mai, controlando muy bien el temblor de su voz. Atravesó el pasillo y agarró el cuchillo por el mango. Rápido lo sacó del poste de madera. Miró la filosa arma y la pesó en su mano. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había arrojado una navaja. No había perdido la puntería-. ¡Vendedor! –llamó en voz alta. Agarró la bandeja de plata y el cuchillo antes de salir del pasillo-. Me llevaré esto.

-Sí, mi lady.

En tanto el vendedor comenzaba a empaquetar las cosas de Mai, la joven apretó las manos debajo de las largas mangas de sus batas. ¿Por que, tan repentinamente, Azula se le había presentado? Después de casi un año de haberse escondido, sin contactarla a ella o a Ty Lee, Azula de repente aparecía mientras estaba _comprando._ Entornó los ojos.

Sería la primera vez de que Zuko estaba en el poder que dejaría la Nación del Fuego. ¿Había estado esperando por esto o sólo había sido una coincidencia? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado planeando esto? ¿Y exactamente que era lo que estaba planeando?

Le entregaron un paquete y ella lo tomó, dándole al vendedor una brusca inclinación de su cabeza. en silencio, salió afuera, con todos los sentidos en alerta temiendo que la hermana de su prometida hiciera otra aparición.

-Señorita Mai –pegó un ligero respingo al oír la voz de uno de los guardias-. Déjeme llevarle eso.

Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Cuidadosamente, le dio el paquete a uno de los guardias.

-Me gustaría volver al palacio ahora –indicó.

Los guardias no la cuestionaron. Simplemente asintieron y la escoltaron de vuelta a las afueras del mercado, donde su séquito de sirvientes esperaba junto a un palanquín. (1) Su dama de compañía se acercó a ella e inclinó la cabeza cuando llegó.

-¿Ya se va, mi lady? –preguntó respetuosamente.

-Sí –contestó Mai subiendo al palanquín y dejando que las cortinas cayeran a su alrededor, escondiéndola de las miradas de los transeúntes-. Envía a un sirviente a buscar mis botas en unos minutos. De repente… no me he sentido bien.

Zuko atravesaba el palacio, con un ligero ceño en su rostro. En la mitad de su almuerzo en el despacho, le habían informado que Mai había vuelto a casa temprano del mercado diciendo que no se sentía muy bien. Se preguntó si había atrapado ese virus que últimamente había estado dando vueltas por el palacio. Después del almuerzo, decidió ir a visitarla y asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones de hacer el viaje.

Si no lo estaba, serían él y su Tío en un viaje una vez más. Mientras se acercaba a sus recamaras, cabeceó a los dos guardias apostados en su puerta. Los había designado como guardaespaldas personales ya que Mai no podía hacer fuego control ni tenía sus cuchillos con ella. Zuko levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta.

-No tengo ganas de comer, Chai. Ya te dije –una voz severa y enojada respondió desde detrás de las puertas.

Zuko arqueó una ceja.

-No soy Chai –aseveró simplemente.

Dentro de la habitación, Mai se enderezó en la cama. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Zuko había ido a verla a ella? ¿Estaba preocupado?

Repentinamente, se sintió peor. Su prometido, quien al menos se había esforzado por hacerla feliz, estaba en la puerta, para verla. Y ella acaba de hablar con su excéntrica hermana que deseaba destronarlo y vengarse. Quería vomitar.

Desde que había regresado del mercado, había estado en su cuarto, pensando. Una parte de ella quería contarle a Zuko y advertirle que Azula estaba, definitivamente, viva y estaba complotando algo. Pero otra parte de ella estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué le diría si ella le contaba lo sucedido? ¿Qué haría? Su corazón se atenazó ante la idea de que él pudiera creer que estaba conspirando contra Azula y tuvieran todo planeado. had been all along

Después de todo, Zuko se había mostrado reticente a perdonarla en el comienzo. Y todavía no le había permitido el uso de objetos afilados. In a lingering part of his mind En una pequeña parte de sí, quizás todavía le temiera. Decirle que se había encontrado con su hermana seguramente haría que ese sentimiento salga a flote. Agni… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Mai? –Llamó Zuko de nuevo-. ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?

-Estoy bien, Señor del Fuego –contestó Mai. Se paró y rápidamente se pasó una mano por el cabello para arreglárselo antes de abrir la puerta. Lo saludó con una reverencia-. Me temo que tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

El hombre al otro lado de la puerta cabeceó. Mai notó que estaba vestido con su ropa informal en vez de sus batas reales. Probablemente estuviese más que listo para zarpar al Polo Norte en cualquier momento.

-Un sirviente me dijo que estabas enferma y quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien –le confesó-. El viaje es largo y si no te sientes en condiciones de ir…

-Estoy bien, Señor del Fuego –afirmó Mai inmediatamente. Él la miró críticamente pero asintió-. Podré hacer el viaje.

-Si tú lo dices, Mai –concedió Zuko-. Descansa un poco entonces. Enviaré un sirviente con comida. Confío en que comas algo –ella asintió-. Bien. Haré que un sirviente venga a buscarte cuando sea la hora de partir.

Mai inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias, Señor del Fuego.

Zuko se giró y se marchó, permitiéndole a Mai cerrar las puertas. Cansinamente, se apoyó contra ellas y cerró los ojos. No podía decirle. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Realmente Azula podía llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte? Trataría de meterse de polizón en su barco. El General Iroh le había hablado sobre una ocasión particular cuando alguien se metió de polizón y no se habían dado cuenta hasta que una caza recompensas lo atrapó.

Pero entonces, la tripulación de Zuko estaba compuesta con los hombres más confiables. Conocía el nombre y rostro de cada uno. No había forma de que Azula pudiera entrar sin que él lo supiera… ¿O sí? Tenía que contarle a alguien. Azula era demasiado poderosa como para tratar de pelear con ella. La mera idea era absurda. Una prodigiosa maestra fuego versus una chica que arrojaba cuchillos. La ganadora era obvia.

¿El General Iroh? No… él le diría a Zuko. Y entonces Zuko se enfurecería y la acusaría de traición. Su corazón estaba acelerado mientras corría hacia el reloj. Quedaban seis horas antes de la partida. Se hizo un bollito en el suelo con la severidad de la situación cerniéndose sobre su cabeza. Todavía había una chance de que Azula estuviera hablando por hablar y diciendo esas cosas simplemente para asustarla. Quizás incluso hacerles quedarse para que ella pudiera hacer algo.

Conocía a la ex princesa desde casi toda su vida y sabía que Azula no estaba por encima de nada. La cuidadosa manipulación siempre había sido una manera de conseguir lo que quería. Si solo Ty Lee estuviera allí.

Mai levantó la cabeza de una. El circo de Ty Lee estaba cerca… no le tomaría mucho venir y unirse en su viaje. Y conociendo a Ty Lee, vendría si Mai le decía que era una emergencia. La noble se levantó y corrió hacia su escritorio. En unos momentos, había escrito una breve nota y enrollado cuidadosamente. La sello con algo de cera roja y corrió hacia la puerta.

Los guardias se volvieron para mirarla cuando las puertas se abrieron.

-Guardias –exclamó sosteniendo el papel-. Envíen esto inmediatamente al Circo Imperial de la Nación del Fuego. Me gustaría pedirle a una vieja amiga que me acompañe en mi viaje.

Uno de los guardias tomo la esquela de su mano e hizo una reverencia.

-La enviaré inmediatamente, mi lady.

-Y envíe una escolta al circo tan pronto envíe la nota. Recogerán a la Señorita Ty Lee.

* * *

-Fue una buena idea venir una semana antes, Sokka –reconoció Suki caminando a su lado. Este lugar es tan diferente de la Tribu Agua del Sur. ¡Es increíble!

-Me alegra que te guste –sonrió Sokka con cariño. Habían llegado el día anterior y hora estaban deambulando por las prístinas calles de hielo de la ciudad-. Entonces… ¿tu cuarto está bueno? –preguntó como si nada. Su corazón se aceleraba con nerviosismo.

-Sí, el Jefe Arnook fue muy generoso con la habitación –respondió Suki. Sonrió ligeramente y suavemente le dio un codazo-. Ey, si eres bueno, dejaré que vayas y le eches un vistazo.

Sokka sonrió de lado y la acercó contra él. Presionó la espalda de ella contra su pecho mientras sus brazos envolvían sus hombros. Su cabello castaño y suave acariciaba sus mejillas cuando hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Suki levantó las manos y delicadamente las apoyó sobre los brazos de él al caminar. En una semana, durante la luna llena y debajo de las bendiciones de la diosa luna, le pediría a Suki que se casara con él.

Su corazón se detuvo con solo pensar en eso. Ella entraría en la tribu completamente como su esposa y rezaba a Yue para que Suki dijera que sí. Tan horrible como podía sonar, sabía que Yue lo aprobaría. Suki era fuerte e inteligente, hermosa y astuta. Lo complementaba perfectamente. Había planeado su declaración antes de haber llegado siquiera. Le había enviado cartas al Jefe Arnook pidiéndole ayuda, y el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte estaba más que feliz por ayudar.

Además, Sokka había invitado a las Guerreras Kyoshi y a los ancianos al festival, por medio del Jefe Arnook. Quería que los seres queridos de ella estuvieran presentas cuando le propusiera matrimonio. Lo único que deseaba él era que su hermana, Aang y Toph estuvieran ahí. Primero, ambos, Sokka y Suki, pensaban que ellos irían, pero justo después de su llegado, Arnook les dijo que habían declinado la invitación, ya que el trabajo en el Reino Tierra no les permitiría ir.

Sin embargo, ya todo estaba en marcha. Tendría que declarársele sin la ayuda de Katara, Aang y Toph. La idea de que sus compañeros no llegaran lo entristecía. Sokka se inclinó hacia delante y estaba por besar un lado de la cabeza de Suki cuando ella se apartó de sus brazos y salió corriendo a un costado del puente que habían estado cruzando.

-¡Sokka! ¡Sokka! –Jadeó animadísima. Señaló al agua, debajo del puente, donde un bote de madera se deslizaba por el angosto canal con pericia-. ¿Podemos ir en uno de esos?

Él sonrió. Ella era grandiosa.

-Seguro –concordó. La agarró de la mano y se la llevó de allí-. Bajemos a la calle. Apuesto que puedo conseguir una góndola que nos lleva por toda la ciudad.

Suki asintió y se dejó llevar. Pronto se encontraron en la orilla del agua, buscando un bote. Una elegante góndola se abría camino y los dos se animaron, solo para descubrir que ya había dos ancianas sentadas adentro.

-¡Gran-Gran! –Suki la saludó con la mano. La anciana estaba sentada afectuosamente al lado de su vieja amiga, Yugoda-. ¿Dónde conseguiste el bote, Gran-Gran?

-Es mi góndola, niña –rió Yugoda, indicándole al gondolero que se detuviera delante de ellos-. Se ven muy contentos.

-Esperábamos conseguir alguna –explicó Sokka-. ¿Sabe donde puedo conseguir una góndola?

-Son privadas, Sokka –le contó Gran-Gran -. Me temo que la única forma de subirte a una es siendo su dueño. O conocer a alguien que tenga uno.

Las anchas sonrisas de la pareja se desvanecieron y su expresión se volvió desilusionada.

-Ah… sabes –comenzó Yugoda de repente-, Kana, me parece, que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Oh, sí –la anciana sonrió y asintió-. No he estado aquí en tanto tiempo, ¡que apenas reconozco el lugar!

-Sokka, ayúdanos, por favor –sonrió Yugoda cálidamente. Ambos, el joven y su novia, ayudaron a las ancianas a salir del bote. Una vez que estuvieron en la acera, Yugoda miró al gondolero e inclinó su cabeza-. Ya que no usaremos la góndola por el resto del día, ¿Por qué se van a recorrer la ciudad con ella?

-Estoy segura que hay montones de lugares que aún no han visitado y se ven mejor desde la góndola. Es muy relajante –añadió Gran-Gran.

Suki arqueó una ceja y Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Aguarden un segundo… Sé lo que están tratando de hacer, ¡ah! ¡Gran-Gran!

Sokka tropezó hacia atrás cuando la anciana "accidentalmente" le dio un empujón. Agitó los brazos en el aire y Suki trató de agarrarlo, solo para sentir la punta de sus dedos deslizarse sobre las suyas al caer de la orilla.

-¡Oh, Sokka! ¡Lo siento, no vi por donde iba! –exclamó ahogadamente. Suki se mordió el labio para contener la risa cuando vio al joven despatarrado en la góndola.

-¿Gran-Gran, por qué me empujaste? –Sokka hizo un puchero, luchando por ponerse de pie, tratando de no perder el equilibrio sobre el bote que se balanceaba.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando? –le inquirió Yugoda a Suki cuando ésta se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Vas a dejar que tu enamorado se vaya solo?

Suki se sonrojó y rió nerviosa.

-Supongo que tienes razón –rió entre dientes. Se paró en el borde de la acera-. ¡Atrápame, Sokka!

-¿Eh? –Sus grandes ojos azules alzaron la mirada justo cuando una masa verde saltaba de la vereda. Estiró automáticamente sus brazos para atraparla cuando cayera. Ella aterrizó perfectamente en sus brazos, pero sus piernas lo hicieron ceder. Soltó una carcajada cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado.

-¡Que tengan un lindo día! –les deseó Gran-Gran con una sonrisa cómplice, internándose por las calles con Yugoda.

-¡Gracias! –las saludó Suki, esbozando una sonrisa para las dos ancianas. Se volvió para mirar a Sokka, sentada como estaba sobre su regazo, y como si nada pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. Gracias por atraparme.

-Gracias por la advertencia –sonrió él. se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suavemente mientras una abrigada manta caía sobre sus cabezas. Miraron al hombre de mediana edad que les sonría cómplice detrás de ellos.

-Esto los mantendrá calientes… eh –les aseguró. Tomó el largo remo y empujó el bote de la acera, hacia el centro del canal.

Suki se rió y acomodó la manta alrededor de ambos antes de acurrucarse contra él. al apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sonrió. Realmente podía verse a sí misma junto a él por el resto de su vida. Sokka mantuvo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, recostándose contra el asiento.

Los pasearon alrededor de la escalonada ciudad y Suki pudo ver a los maestros agua en acción y la población comenzar con las decoraciones para la celebración del final de la semana. Con el atardecer frente a ellos, Suki empezó a dormitar con el movimiento del bote. Se acurrucó más contra él y sintió un cálido beso en su frente cuando cerró los ojos. Sokka delicadamente acarició su mejilla cuando se quedó dormida y sonrió con suavidad. Miró por encima de su hombro al gondolero.

-Hae Mong, llévanos de regreso, por favor –pidió en voz baja. El adulto asintió y empezó a maniobrar el bote hacia el palacio de hielo. Al doblar la esquina, vio de reojo a un joven de cabello negro vagando por las calles. Entornó los ojos al mismo tiempo que el muchacho desaparecía detrás de un edificio. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Nah… debo estar viendo cosas. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué _Jet_ estaría aquí?

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte prestarnos tu góndola por el resto de la noche, Pakku –le expresó Gran-Gran mientras ella y Yugoda tomaban asiento en el bote pintado de azul oscuro-. No tuvimos corazón como para dejar a Sokka y Suki decepcionados.

-Es un placer, Kana –le aseguró el anciano, bajando el nivel del agua a su altura normal-. Que tengan una linda noche, señoritas. Pueden regresar la góndola cuando ya no la necesiten –les hizo una reverencia y las dos ancianas trataron de contener sus risitas.

Mientras se alejaban de la vereda hacia el canal, Yugoda se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Incluso ahora puedes hacerle hacer cosas que otras personas no pueden.

-Mi nieta también puede hacerlo. Está en la sangre –le aseveró Gran-Gran a su vieja amiga.

El bote avanzaba hacia el corazón de la ciudad, a la casa de Yugoda. Gran-Gran no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro melancólico. La ciudad estaba casi exactamente igual a cuando se había ido. Aparte de algunas pocas mejoras, nada había cambiado mucho. Se preguntó si sus nietos alguna vez se habían preguntado por que había dejado la opulencia del norte por el sur.

La Tribu Agua del Sur no siempre había sido el pequeño conjunto de chozas de hielo que era cuando sus nietos crecieron. Una vez había tenido casi la misma grandeza que la Tribu del Norte. Solo que las tradiciones del sur siempre habían sido más flexibles. Nunca había lamentado haberse ido. Especialmente ahora. Si nunca se hubiera marchado, nunca hubiera conocido al abuelo de Katara y Sokka, nunca hubiera tenido a su hija, quien nunca hubiera conocido a Hakoda y ellos nunca hubieron tenido a las dos alegrías más grandes de su vida.

Si hubiera permanecido allí, Sokka nunca hubiese conocido a Suki. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar que él le propondría matrimonio al final de la semana. Antes, le había contado a Yugoda como minuciosamente había tallado un collar de compromiso para Suki con la forma de un abanico, para recordar su herencia guerrera. Incluso había conseguido algo de material verde para adornar la gargantilla. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sokka sería tan romántico? Tal vez eso también estaba en la sangre…

Y después estaba Katara… la chica que tenía a los muchachos de la Tribu Agua pidiéndole permiso a su padre y al Maestro Pakku, solo para que ambos le respondieran que era la decisión de Katara. Solo los dioses sabían lo que Katara haría si regresaba y se enteraba que había sido prometida a un extraño. Y después estaba el dulce maestro tierra. Agradable, pero no el adecuado para alguien tan fuerte como Katara. Y el Señor del Fuego Zuko… ese sí era un joven que estaba a la altura de su nieta en pasión y espíritu.

Una pena que no funcionara. Gran-Gran suspiró y miró hacia un costado. Quizás alguien nuevo aparecería y… sus pensamientos se perdieron al descubrir una joven de cabello castaño dando vueltas por los alrededores, luciendo perdido. _Bueno… las cosas acaban de ponerse interesantes…_

* * *

La puerta se cerró y Ty Lee empezó a contemplar la oscura habitación de metal con curiosidad. Sobre su cabeza colgaban lámparas rojas y había una insignia con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego en una pared, justo encima de la cama de Mai.

-Los marineros te traerán un catre en un momento –le dijo Mai.

Ty Lee sonrió y cabeceó entusiasta.

-¡Gracias por invitarme, Mai! Nunca he estado en una ciudad de la Tribu Agua antes. ¿Es verdad eso de los palacios de hielo?

Mai asintió.

-El general Iroh dice que escalonaron la ciudad con palacios.

-Guau… -Ty Lee se sentó en la cama de su amiga y sonrió ampliamente-. Me preguntó si habrá chicos guapos –la comisura de los labios de Mai se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

-Estoy segura que estará lleno de ellos, Ty Lee.

-Que mal que Sokka tenga novia –suspiró Ty Lee, decepcionada-. Es muy lindo –con toda sinceridad, Mai nunca vio la "lindura" de Sokka. Era sarcástico, rudo, burdo y un idiota. No sabía que le pasaba a esa Guerrera Kyoshi, pero sí sabía que los gustos de su amiga siempre habían sido… diferentes-. Así que… -empezó Ty Lee mirando a su amiga-. ¿Cuál es la gran emergencia que mencionabas en tu carta?

La severidad de la situación golpeó repentinamente la habitación. La figura de Mai se tensó y desde la cama, Ty Lee ladeó la cabeza interrogante. La noble de cabello negro miró la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada y con trabas. Su cuarto no tenía ventanas, así que no debía preocuparse por ellas. Nerviosamente, fue hasta la cama y sentó junto a Ty Lee.

-Ty Lee, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie –le rogó Mai. Ty Lee arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa…?

-Sólo júralo –insistió Mai. Ty Lee asintió y se llevó una mano al pecho, levantando la otra, como haciendo un juramento. Mai soltó su aliento contenido y se acercó más-. Estaba en el mercado hoy y… Azula me encontró –los redondos ojos de Ty Lee se agrandaron más si era posible. Abrió la boca y la mano de Mai salió disparada, cubriéndola antes que la otra chica tuviera posibilidad de hablar-. ¡No puedes contárselo a nadie!

Ty Lee bajó la mano de su amiga.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué quería? –jadeó, tratando de mantener su voz baja.

Mai tenía una mirada de pánico en sus ojos.

-Dijo cosas que preferiría no repetir. Pero ella sabe todo. Sobre mí, sobre Zuko, incluso sobre Katara. _Sabe_ que Zuko, el General Iroh y yo estamos yendo a la Tribu Agua del Norte y creo que está planeando hacer su jugada allí.

Ty Lee agrandó los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Es todo lo que me dijo.

La acróbata se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tienes que decirle a Zuko o al General Iroh!

-¡No! –Mai casi gritó. Ty Lee retrocedió cuando Mai se puso de pie, con una expresión desesperada en la cara-. ¡No puedo decirles! ¡Si les cuento, especialmente a Zuko, nunca confiaran en mí de nuevo!

-Mai, ¿Qué tal si Azula realmente está planeando algo? –inquirió Ty Lee-. Quiero decir, Zuko puede estar en problemas.

-Ni siquiera sé si hablaba en serio –Mai frunció el ceño-. ¡Sabes como es! No tiene miramientos para manipular a las personas.

-No lo sé, Mai… -porfió Ty Lee, mirando el suelo-. De verdad creo que es una cosa que deberías contar. Si le decimos a alguien, quizás puedan hacer algo… y Azula no estará en grandes problemas.

El rostro de Mai lucía, de alguna manera, derrotado. Se sentó de vuelta en su cama y se echó hacia adelante-. Ty Lee, no puedo decirle. Zuko dudó al perdonarme; todavía no tengo permiso de usar mis cuchillos. Si les digo que Azula me contactó, ¡me acusará de traición!

-Zuko no hará eso –persistió Ty Lee-. Él te escuchara.

Mai negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerle esto…

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó Ty Lee-. Azula es Azula. No podemos detenerla una vez que se le pone algo en la cabeza.

-Lo sé… -reconoció Mai-. Pero no dejaré que le haga nada a Zuko. Ha trabajado muy duro por todo… mira todo lo que ha hecho por la Nación del Fuego. No dejaré que le haga nada.

Ty Lee miró a su amiga con tristeza y se sentó a su lado. Puso los brazos alrededor de Mai con fuerza y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, Mai… -susurró suavemente. Pero _no puedo guardarme esto…_

Al otro lado de las puertas, Iroh arrugaba el entrecejo. Podía oír a Ty Lee intentando consolar a su aterrorizada amiga adentro. En silencio, estaba contento de haberse ofrecido para llevar voluntariamente el catre para su nueva invitada. De haber oído otra persona lo que Mai había dicho, quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado.

Espero unos momentos antes de golpear la puerta.

-Chicas –llamó con calma-. Les traje el catre.

-Yo abro –anunció Ty Lee desde adentro. Unos segundos después, una alegre y burbujeante joven abrió la puerta-. ¡Hola, General Iroh! ¡Gracias por el catre!

-Un placer, querida –replicó amablemente. Ustedes dos deberían dormir un poco. Las veo en la mañana.

Ty Lee asintió enérgicamente y arrastró el catre hacia adentro. Iroh las dejó cuando la puerta se cerró y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. Su loca sobrina buscaba venganza. Y arrastraba a una vieja amiga en su plan. Arrugó los ojos. Pasaría el resto de la noche revisando el barco entero, solo para asegurarse que Azula no estaba a bordo.

* * *

Sokka, bajo la influencia de Suki, había empezado a adoptar una rutina matutina para practicar su estilo de pelear. También había tomado algunos movimientos de su novia y los había cambiado para usarlos con sus armas. A primera hora de la mañana, se había levantado y salido para ejercitarse un poco. En su camino hacia los muros exteriores, donde podía practicar sin ser molestado, tuvo un disgusto.

El Maestro Pakku tenía una expresión severa en el rostro, mientras caminaba junto a un muchacho de largo cabello castaño. El joven parecía decepcionado, si no ciertamente triste, durante Pakku hablaba con él. Sokka no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Katara. Después de todo, ¿Por qué estaría el bonito maestro tierra en el Polo Norte sino era para pedirle permiso al maestro de agua control de Katara?

Resoplando indignado, se recostó contra uno de los edificios, tratando de no ser visto acercándose e intentando escuchar la conversación.

-No puedo darte ninguna clase de aprobación hasta que Katara considere que vales. La primera persona que debe aprobarte es aquella con quien quieres casarte –indicó Pakku con vehemencia.

Sokka arqueó una ceja. Él era el indicado para hablar, especialmente después de que su prometida lo dejara plantado. Aparentemente, había aprendido algo en esos años después de haber sido botado. Haru suspiró cansinamente y Sokka espió por la esquina del edificio. El joven maestro tierra asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, Maestro Pakku. Gracias por su tiempo.

Pakku cabeceó y se giró, regresando a su casa.

-Y también –añadió, alejándose-, yo trabajaría rápido. Katara es bastante popular por aquí.

Sokka casi deja caer su espada al palidecer. Sabía que lo que el anciano decía era en serio y no le agradaba ni un poquito. Repentinamente no se sintió muy bien.

-¿Sokka? –lo llamó una voz delante de él. El Guerrero de la Tribu Agua de ojos azules levantó la cabeza de un respingo y agarró su arma con fuerza. Sus orbes azules se entornaron hasta rendijas al ver al despeinado joven que se le acercaba-. ¡Ey! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Y no fue suficiente –Sokka frunció el ceño.

Jet sonrió de oreja a oreja y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él.

-Katara y tú definitivamente son hermanos.

Sokka arrugó aún más los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Katara?

-Ey, cálmate –pidió Jet levantando las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado. Los ojos de Sokka lo estudiaron cuidadosamente. Jet estaba usando su típica ropa, pero carente de cualquier armadura o arma sobre su persona-. Me encontré con Katara en Ba Sing Se. Y antes de que decidas que quieres matarme, déjame asegurarte que no pasó nada excepto que me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Oh, no le gustaba como se oía eso. La mano de Sokka se moría por pegarle a algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hablamos un poco. Le mostré que no soy el mismo chico que congeló a un árbol el año pasado –contestó Jet-. He cambiado.

Sokka gruñó a media voz. No le importaba si Jet había cambiado o no o si repentinamente se afeitaba la cabeza y decidía meterse en un grupo de resistencia no violenta. Desde que sabía que su hermana había cruzado camino con el rebelde, o ex rebelde, tenía otra pregunta

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me dijeron que la celebración estaba abierta para los demás reinos –replicó Jet con suavidad-. Estuve cuando Katara y el Avatar recibieron su invitación –explicó.

-Bueno, espero que sepas que ella no estará aquí.

-Lo sé –sonrió Jet-. También estuve ahí cuando se lo dijo al mensajero.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?

-Tenía curiosidad –expresó-. Estoy de vacaciones. Trabajo como guardaespaldas para un rico mercader en Ba Sing Se. La paga es bastante buena, así que me compré un boleto y decidí experimentar la celebración y la cultura de Katara.

Sokka bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Escucha, amigo, puede que hayas cambiado. Pero de ninguna manera Katara se tragará tus palabras después de lo que hiciste.

El otro joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Sé que eres escéptico. También lo fue Katara. Créeme o no, he cambiado.

-No te creo –confirmó Sokka.

-Está bien, no lo hagas –Jet se encogió de hombros-. Quería hacer las paces con Katara y lo hice.

-¿Katara? –repitió otra voz. Sokka gruñó mentalmente y se descruzó de brazos para mirar por encima del hombro. Haru estaba parado allí, con una expresión ligeramente confundida, paseando su mirada de Sokka al joven al que nunca había conocido antes.

-Ey, Haru –saludó Sokka con voz apagada. Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico. Jet y Haru estaban ahí. Después sabría, el Jefe Arnook le diría que el Señor del Fuego y su novia pasarían por allí. Si eso sucedía, al menos Katara no estaría ahí para presenciar el incómodo drama.

-Hola, Sokka –respondió Haru, manteniendo la mirada en Jet-. ¿Quién es él?

-Un antiguo terrorista del Reino Tierra –Sokka se encogió de hombros-. Engañó a Katara y cuando ella lo descubrió, lo congeló a un árbol.

-Me gustaría reiterar que he cambiado –agregó Jet.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Katara? –interrogó Haru, frunciendo el ceño, estudiándolo. Jet miró con desdén a Haru.

-Tú no eres de la Tribu Agua… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió Jet.

Sokka masculló la situación por un momento. Ahí estaban dos jóvenes que no le agradaban. Amigos de su hermanita, tal vez, pero aún así no le caían bien. Y Katara no estaba ahí para lidiar con ellos o con lo que sea que Sokka les hiciera. Por lo que, podía poner a uno contra el otro y permitir que los celos naturales del hombre siguieran su curso. Ah… Yue verdaderamente lo estaba bendiciendo esa semana.

-Ejem –dijo Sokka, adelantándose-. Creo que no los he presentado apropiadamente. Jet, conoce a Haru, maestro tierra y joven enamorado de mi hermano. Está aquí para obtener permiso de nuestros ancianos e ir tras Katara con intenciones románticas. Haru, conoce a Jet, terrorista y antiguo amor de mi hermana. Está aquí para aprender más sobre la cultura de Katara. Probablemente con la prerrogativa de ir tras Katara con intención romántica o para usarla.

La tensión se multiplicó y Sokka se hizo para atrás. Jet y Haru se encararon el uno al otro, estudiándose con escrutinio

-Tsk –bufó Jet, apartándose-. Katara no estaría con un chico como tú.

-Y estoy seguro que tampoco estaría con alguien como tú –rebatió Haru.

Jet adoptó una expresión desdeñosa.

-Ya veremos.

Sokka se rió para si doblando la esquina. Echó un vistazo al lugar dónde había estado, esperando que se intercambiaran explosiones. Pero en vez de eso, los jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada, midiéndose, y luego se alejaron. Sokka sintió una pizca de decepción. ¿Tal vez en una silenciosa apuesta de quién alcanzaría a Katara primero?

-Umm… quizás esta no fue una buena idea…

-No, Sokka, no lo fue –pegó un respingo y sintió su sangre helarse. La voz fémina tenía el distintivo sonido de desaprobación. Despacio, se volvió y enfrentó con unos ojos que penetraban los suyos.

-¡Hola, Suki! ¡Buenos días! –exclamo, en sobremanera alegre. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

-¡Nada de buenos días, señor! –Vociferó Suki, golpeándole el pecho con su dedo-. ¡No puedo creer que le dijeras quien era cada quien! ¡Tienes tanta suerte de que Katara no venga!

-Relájate –sonrió Sokka-. Nunca lo sabrá-

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó Suki-. Bueno, nunca sabrás eso por seguro. ¿Y sabes que más no sabíamos? –interrogó con severidad. Sokka se encogió de hombros. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y con voz baja y regular se lo contó-: Viene Zuko

Sokka echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-De repente, estoy más que feliz de que Katara no vaya a estar aquí.

* * *

-¡Achú! –Katara estornudó y volvió la cabeza-. Ugh…

-¡Será mejor que te pongas tu abrigo! –Recomendó Aang desde la cabeza de Appa-. ¡Estaremos cruzando sobre el ártico pronto!

-Lo sé, lo sé –convino Katara. Se frotó la nariz y gateó sobre la silla de montar hacia su mochila.

-¿Quieres algo de medicina por si acaso, Katara? –inquirió Toph. La joven negó con la cabeza y luego contestó verbalmente.

-Estoy bien –dijo Katara sacando su vieja y desgastada parka. Se la pasó por los brazos y la ajustó a su cuerpo. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno sobre ellos y frunció el ceño-. No me gusta la forma de esas nubes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Parecen de tormenta? –preguntó Toph.

-No… es que no me gusta su forma –explicó Katara-. Recuerdo haber visto algo en el libro de nubes de la Tía Wu y estas tienen alguna de las formas del libro.

Toph bufó.

-¡No me digas que crees en la adivinación! –bramó-. Por favor… esa cosa no es más que palabrería.

-Bueno, yo solo digo… -Katara se encogió de hombros-. Parecen nubes de mal augurio.

-Estoy seguro que solo estás imaginando cosas –aseveró Aang aunque el también miro las nubes sobre sus cabezas. Tenemos suerte. Terminamos nuestro trabajo en el sur del Reino Tierra y estamos llegando a la Tribu Agua del Norte para unirnos en una gran celebración.

Katara suspiró profundamente y se recostó contra la silla de montar.

-Supongo… aunque… no puedo evitar sentir que se viene algo… algo grande.

* * *

N/A – Azula tenía que aparecer alguna vez. Originalmente apuntaba a 25 capítulos Y la escena mas anti-zutara que se me podía ocurrir, pero me di cuenta que no quiero mails de odio. Así que trataré de mantenerme debajo de los 25 capítulos y quitar la escena anti-zutara (suspiro). Poco a poco... avanzamos. Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a un amigo en DA que escribió una CANCIÓN (:D) basada en esta historia. ¡YAY!

__

_N/T – Cortito: No Tengo Perdón. Esta tarde cuando vuelva les contesto los reviews del cap anterior. Odio la escuela, me habia quedado sin internet y me cayó una abalanza de examenes Biología: 10 Matemática : 6 Cultura y Estetica: 8.50 Inglés : 9.50, 100,100, 86. Y me falta que me entreguen algunos más. Les agradezco su paciencia y les cuento algo, planeo actualizar cada tres días... porque ya voy traduciendo el cáp 24. y Son 25! Los qiero. :) _

_gracias : _**kyaia**, (no he visto el trailer, ni los caps nuevos, ni quiero que nadie me los cuente ;) beso). **Mizuhi-Chan, xxmabelxx**, **maika**(me alegro que te guste, espero verte pronto), **Flor440, FabianTheManFlores, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX**, **chipo sister, iris, xxmabelxx** (tendrías que aparecer tres veces, perdonn por la demora), **miriamkinomoto, Hurrican Blade, Yami, Cyllan!!** (que si me llega a dejar un review, desps de qe no le he contestado, la mato. sé donde estudia, creo, jejejeje), **Nadiakiara, kata, Cripthop3, anime fan** (perdon por demorarme tanto, espero que todavia tengas internet. y ojala te siga yendo bien en el cole sorry, sorry, sorry, me alegro que te haya gustado), **MaKAkiSs, GeminiIlion y mi querida :)** (fuiste el primer review, muchas gracias por hacerteeeee mail!! besos lindaa)

NO ME MATEN,

_REVIEWS_? se que no lo merezco. pero me hacen muy feliz y siguen dandome ganas de traducir.

(1)palanquín: Especie de silla o litera usada en Oriente para llevar en ellas a las personas importantes.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_**

* * *

**

Ritmo de lluvia

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Ty Lee estaba en la cubierta, haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos para mantenerse flexible. Incluso si esto era una mini vacación para ella, no dejaría de practicar. Volvería directamente al trabajo una vez que regresara. Y ella quería perfeccionar una rutina nueva cuando lo hiciera. Mientras descansaba su peso sobre sus brazos, estiró su cuerpo sobre su espalda y cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies tocaron la cubierta de metal frente a ella.

A sus espaldas, algunos de los marineros que estaban trabajando desde que rayó el alba se encogían ante la vista. Habían oído sobre Ty Lee y su habilidad como contorsionista, pero verla torcer su cuerpo en lo que parecían maneras innaturales les hacía sentir que su propia espina había sido arrancada.

Hombres murmurando y una acróbata fue lo que vio Iroh al salir a cubierta, estirando sus propios y adoloridos músculos después de un pequeño descanso. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que Mai no estuviera en las inmediaciones. Cuando tuvo por seguro que no estaba, se acercó a la joven cubierta de rosa.

-Buenos días, Ty Lee –la saludó alegremente. La joven alzó la vista y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Buenos días, General Iroh! ¿También va a estirar? –preguntó curiosa. El anciano rió ahogadamente.

-Sí, sin embargo, no tanto como tú –sonrió-. Cuando termines, por favor, ven conmigo a tomar el té en la proa del barco. Zuko siempre duerme cuando estamos navegando.

Ty Lee asintió.

-¡Bueno! –pasó otros cinco minutos con su rigurosa rutina antes de hacer los ejercicios finales, los más simples. Luego recorrió sin ruido la distancia que separaba un extremo del buque con el otro. Escrupulosamente colocadas sobre la cubierta de la proa había dos grandes almohadones para sentarse y una mesita. Arriba de la mesa había dos tazas de té, tres pequeñas bandejas con bocadillos y una tetera con té caliente sobre un calentador.

Y su anfitrión estaba todavía en medio de sus ejercicios. Cuando terminó, se volvió y le sonrió.

-Es bueno para los huesos viejos –le aseguró-. Cuando tienes mi edad, tienes que seguir moviéndote. Si te detienes, puede que no te muevas más.

Ty Lee se rió con su típica y burbujeante personalidad y saltó para sentarse en uno de los almohadones. El viejo general se sentó frente a ella y le sirvió algo de té.

-Gracias por el té, General Iroh.

-De nada, Ty Lee –aseveró-. Siempre es más placentero con compañía –le hizo saber sirviéndose él mismo algo para beber. Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un largo trago-. Ah… este té es nuevo, sabes. Está hecho de una planta del ártico. Es muy raro y muy caro.

Ty Lee se permitió degustarlo en su boca y asintió.

-Nunca lo había probado antes. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Kana de la Tribu Agua me trajo un poco –explicó Iroh-. Es la abuela de Katara y de Sokka. Dijo que hace a los hombres de la Tribu Agua resistentes al frío. Y pensé que sería una oportunidad perfecta para probarlo ya que estaremos cruzando el círculo ártico pronto.

-¿Tiene algún resultado en las mujeres? –curioseó Ty Lee.

-No estoy seguro. Pero si algo pasa, dímelo –replicó. Ty Lee asintió y agarró una galletita.

-Nunca he estado en el Polo Norte antes. O en el Sur. Estoy muy ansiosa por ver los palacios de hielo que Mai me contó –afirmó Ty Lee-. ¿Es verdad eso de las góndolas?

Iroh asintió.

-Son privadas y si no eres del Polo Norte, tienes suerte si se te permite subirte a una. Pero la ciudad es magnífica. Una cascada escalonada, fuentes por todos lados y también está el Oasis de los Espíritus.

-¿Qué eso? –preguntó Ty Lee, con genuina curiosidad.

-Es el centro de la actividad espiritual y la energía en el Polo Norte. A muy pocas personas se les permite entrar. Sin embargo, es el único lugar en la ciudad que no está cubierto con hielo y nieve. En realidad es bastante cálido adentro –le contó Iroh.

-Guau… -Ty Lee se veía inmensamente impresionada-. Este va a ser un viaje genial.

Iroh rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Eso espero.

-¡General Iroh! –gritó una voz desde cubierta. El hombre de cabello gris se volvió mientras uno de los soldados corría hacia él, con un pequeño mensaje en su mano. A lo lejos, en el brazo de otro soldado se veía encaramado un halcón-. Tengo un mensaje informando los horarios de los barcos hacia el Polo Norte. Ningún otro navío de la Nación del Fuego dejará el puerto hasta un día antes de nuestro regreso.

-Ya veo –comentó Iroh, inclinando secamente su cabeza-. Gracias por verificar eso por mí, Teniente.

El soldado inclinó su cabeza y le entregó el mensaje antes de apurarse hacia fuera. Ty Lee miro el papel en la mano del anciano. Sus dedos retorcían la tela de su pantalón con nerviosismo.

-General Iroh… ¿Por qué quería saber los horarios?

-Ah… -dijo Iroh, guardándose la esquela en la manga. Era hora de decirle. Levantó su té y le sonrió cálidamente-. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto el té? Es relajante… incluso durante los momentos_ más peligrosos. No se lo he contado a Zuko._

Por un momento, se preguntó si la joven había entendido su sutil intento de decirle que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ella tenía una expresión ausente y parecía meditar sus palabras. Después de un minuto, bajó la mirada e inclinó su cabeza gravemente. Con la voz más seria que jamás le había escuchado, habló:

_-Gracias _por el té_. _

* * *

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Sokka rodó, ignorándolo y acurrucándose de vuelta en la calidez de su cama acolchada con pieles. Otro golpe, esta vez acompañada por una voz severa.

-Sokka –llamó Hakoda-. Sokka, levántate. Ya casi es mediodía.

-Me dormí tarde, papá… -farfulló Sokka, enterrando su rostro en algo cálido-. ¡Dame unos minutos más!

-Sokka, acabamos de recibir un halcón mensajero del barco de Zuko. Llegarán pronto y tenemos que encontrarlos en el puerto –replicó Hakoda con severidad.

Sokka gruñó. Maldijo al halcón mensajero. Maldijo al barco de Zuko. ¡Y maldijo a Zuko por venir en el medio del día!

-¡Bien! –rugió-. ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto!

-Tienes diez minutos –contestó su padre-. Entonces la góndola se ira sin ti y tendrás que caminar hasta el puerto. ¡Eso va para ti también, Suki!

Un cuerpo caliente se removió contra Sokka y gimió.

-Estoy despierta… -el hombre al otro lado de la puerta sacudió su cabeza cansinamente y se alejó. En realidad, tenían una hora para prepararse, pero si Suki adoptaba alguno de los hábitos de dormir de su hijo, les tomaría todo eso estar listos.

-Suki… cinco minutos más… -suplicó Sokka, agarrándola de la cintura con más fuerza y atrayéndola contra él.

-No quiero caminar hasta el puerto. Quiero ir en góndola –porfió Suki. Los viajes en góndola, oficialmente, se habían convertido en su manera favorita de recorrer la ciudad. Se zafó de su abrazo y se sentó. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y Sokka sonrió al mirarla.

-Tienes pelo de dormida –musitó.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

-Tú también –rebatió, inclinándose y alborotando el cabello castaño y sin atar de él-. Vamos… arriba.

Suspiró y lentamente se sentó mientras Suki se escabullía fuera de la cama. Se calzó las pantuflas y se estiró. Su ropa de dormir lo hizo reír. Eran ligeramente más grandes y colgaban de su cuerpo en una forma tierna. Se incorporó, apoyando sus pies en el piso alfombrado. El fuego que ardía en un costado de la habitación se había extinguido en medio de la noche y frunció el ceño.

-¿Enciendo el fuego de nuevo? –inquirió él.

-Nah –respondió Suki agarrando su parka que colgaba ordenadamente en un gancho junto a la puerta-. Me voy a mi cuarto. Te veo luego.

Sokka caminó hasta ella y la agarró de la mano. Ella tiró la parka por encima de su cabeza y sonrió cuando él tiró de ella suavemente en sus brazos y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Deberías traer tus cosas y mudarte a mi cuarto.

-Mi cuarto es más lindo –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. La única cosa por la que vengo aquí es por que tú estás.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Te veo luego entonces –le regaló una sonrisa, y se puso en puntas de pie, rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de dejarlo solo en su cuarto. Sokka suspiró profundamente de nuevo y miró su habitación. Incluso cuando usaba un abrigado conjunto de pijama, se sentía un poquito más frío ahora que Suki ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Quince minutos, Sokka! –gritó la voz de Gran-Gran desde atrás de la puerta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lo sé!

Honestamente, nunca entendería porque todo mundo pensaba que lo único que hacía era dormir.

* * *

-La celebración empieza mañana por la noche, durante la luna llena –comunicó Iroh, de pie sobre cubierta con su sobrino, la prometida de su sobrino y la amiga de la prometida de su sobrino. Se frotó una mano contra la otra en una forma casi regodeándose-. ¡Apenas puedo contenerme!

A su lado, las dos jóvenes miraban con asombro el muro fortificado de la Tribu Agua del Norte. El grueso muro puramente de hielo sostenía el emblema de la Tribu brillando sobre él. Las insignias decoraban la cima de la pared con numerosos tonos de azul.

-¡La escolta ha llegado! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Mai y Ty Lee se asomaron a un lado del buque para ver los botes elegantemente tallados aparecer a su lado.

-¡Señor del Fuego Zuko, General Iroh y honorables huéspedes! ¡Bienvenidos Tribu Agua del Norte! –exclamó uno de los hombres en el bote. Zuko les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y observó maravillado como los dos botes que los flanqueaban se movían frente a ellos, sin usar velas, remos o un motor.

Con cuidadosos movimientos de sus cuerpos y brazos, una gran abertura en el grueso muro. Ty Lee aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-¡Guau! ¿Viste eso, Mai? ¡Crearon un túnel!

Mai simplemente asintió con la cabeza, impresionada de alguna manera. El barco fue escoltado hasta llegar a un círculo de paredes puramente de hielo. Había maestros aguas en las paredes, moviendo y dirigiendo el agua a través de los canales y fiordos. Mientras el nivel del agua en el fiordo crecía, la pared ante ellos parecía derretirse dentro del agua, dándoles vía libre hacia el puerto.

A medida que el barco avanzaba resoplando, Ty Lee chillaba con animosidad y los ojos de Mai estaban abiertos como platos. Más allá de otra serie de paredes de hielo estaba la legendaria ciudad de hielo y en la cima el glorioso palacio y cascadas de agua escalonadas. Era como algo salido de un sueño celestial.

-Es hermoso… -susurró Mai. Azula estaba equivocada. Sus palacios eran mucho más impresionantes que los de la Nación del Fuego. ¿En dónde más podía fluir el agua a través de canales y alcantarillas con tanta elegancia? Había edificios altos, mercados, espacios abiertos y fuentes. Columnas de nieve le daban forma a las cabezas de animales y espíritus. Había más tonos de azul de los que pudieron haber imaginado alguna vez.

Mai observó a Zuko de reojo. Estaba parado a su lado, con los ojos fijos en la ciudad delante de él, con una expresión severa en el rostro. Levantó sus ojos grises hasta los suyos. Una mirada de melancolía iluminaba sus pupilas doradas, como perdido en un recuerdo

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… -musitó. No podía evitar pensar en ella en momentos como ese. Cuando todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Katara.

Allí era donde habían tenido esa pelea. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella era un oponente de temer. Fuerte y habilidosa. Allí era dónde él y su Tío pelearon contra los suyos. Él por venganza contra Zhao. Su Tío por el equilibrio del mundo. Tantas cosas habían pasado en esa ciudad… y no podía sacarse el presentimiento de que aún faltaban otras.

El barco que los llevaba, encalló cuidadosamente en uno de los muelles de hielo.

-¡Andando! –exclamó Iroh con entusiasmo. Ty Lee, debajo de un gran saco rosa y con un abrigado sombrero, soltó un alegre gritito y corrió tras el general.

Mai permaneció en cubierta mirando como bajaban la rampa. Varios miembros de la Tribu Agua habían llegado para saludarlos en el puerto. Miró a Zuko una vez más. Estaba vestido con unas gruesas batas reales y un saco rojo incluso más grueso bordado con dragones dorados en los bordes. Tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Se veía como todo un Señor del Fuego.

Bajó la mirada su propia vestimenta, rojo oscuro. Habían recogido su cabello en un único rodete de acuerdo a la futura Señora del Fuego. Llevaba un saco que hacía juego con el de Zuko. Y tenía guantes abrigados en sus manos. Todo en ellos gritaba "pareja real", pero no se sentían como una.

-¿Zuko? –llamó con voz solemne.

Pegó un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, mirándola, distraído.

-Deberíamos bajar ahora –le dijo. Él parpadeó y asintió.

-Sí... por supuesto. Se volvió hacia un costado del barco y procedió a bajar de la cubierta. Mai lo siguió en silencio. Bajaron por una serie de escaleras hasta un oscuro corredor antes de emerger en el casco abierto del buque

Al salir del barco, los marineros y soldados se enderezaron a ambos lados e hicieron graves reverencias cuando pasaron. Zuko tosió levemente y estiró los brazos. Mai entendió la indirecta y cuidadosamente puso su brazo sobre el de él para que su mano reposara sobre la suya.

Con la elegancia aprendida de una juventud llena de rígida formalidad, los dos descendieron por la rampa hacia el puerto de hielo.

-¡El Señor del Fuego Zuko y su prometida la Señorita Mai! –gritó un soldado. Los soldados levantaron sus cabezas y los saludaron una vez más antes de salir del barco.

Iroh se rió entre dientes de la formalidad que el Capitán Ji insistía en llevar. Estaba de pie junto a Ty Lee mientras los últimos dos miembros de su partida llegaban. El Jefe Arnook fue el primero en acercarse al Señor del Fuego y hacer una reverencia.

-Bienvenido al Polo Norte, Señor del Fuego Zuko.

-Gracias por habernos invitados, Jefe Arnook –Zuko imitó la reverencia con formalidad-. Es un honor ser bienvenido en tal evento.

-Hemos preparado habitaciones para ustedes en el palacio, así como ropa de dormir. El interior de nuestras casas es más cálido que afuera, sin embargo es mejor tener algo cálido que vestir –rió Arnook.

Zuko y Mai se inclinaron.

-Gracias, Jefe Arnook.

-Bien, acabadas las formalidades –exclamó Iroh adelantándose-, ¿Dónde puede un viejo tomar un poco de té?

-General Iroh, lo estábamos esperando también –rió Arnook-. Únasenos. Los llevaremos al palacio.

-¿Vamos a caminar hasta allá? –se preocupó Ty Lee, mirando varios niveles más arriba.

Esta vez quién rió fue el padre de Sokka.

-No, tomaremos una góndola. Será tu primera vez, pero te aseguro que es bastante divertido.

-Sí, mi nieto, Sokka, y Suki pasaron una tarde maravillosa el otro día –acordó Gran-Gran. Ella no se había molestado en bajarse de la góndola en la que estaba. La de Pakku.

-¿Está Sokka aquí? –curioseó Ty Lee.

-Deberían de estar aquí… -farfulló Pakku desde la orilla-. Ese chico…

-¡Papá! –la voz de un joven interrumpió las numerosas conversaciones que se sucedían en el puerto. Todo mundo se giró hacia la derecha y vio a un muchacho familiar corriendo hacia ellos, ligeramente sin aliento-. ¡Creí que dijiste que teníamos un poco más de tiempo!

Suki estaba justo a su lado, con su mano en la suya. Ella no estaba sin aliento.

-Te dije que te apuraras, ¡pero tú quisiste desayunar! –rezongó.

Pakku gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. Hakoda suspiró hondo y el Jefe Arnook rió ahogadamente.

-Llegan justo a tiempo –le aseguró el Jefe a la pareja-. El Señor del Fuego Zuko y su partida acaban de llegar.

Sokka y Suki se acercaron al grupo. Suki hizo una formal reverencia y sonrió cálidamente mientras que Sokka simplemente cabeceó y se encogió de hombros.

-Zuko –saludó en un aburrido tono de voz.

-Sokka –contestó Zuko, tan desinteresado como él. Suki soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. Hombres.

-¡Sokka! –Vociferó Iroh esbozando una sonrisa-. ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho! ¡Y joven Suki, cómo han crecido! –declaró alegremente. Suki le sonrió y lo abrazó. Sokka le estrechó la mano con simpatía.

-¡Bienvenido al Polo Norte, señor! –afirmó Sokka con una sonrisa. Estaba sinceramente feliz de ver al anciano.

-¡Hola, Sokka! –chilló Ty Lee con alegría. Antes de que pudiera darle un abrazo, Suki se abrió camino entre ellos y sonrió peligrosamente.

-¡Hola, Ty Lee! Me alegro de verte de nuevo –aseveró apretando los dientes.

Detrás de ellos, los ancianos de las Tribus sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Tu hijo es bastante popular –le susurró Arnook a Hakoda. El otro hombre asintió con orgullo.

-Mai –saludó Sokka a la otra chica. Realmente no sabía que sentir respecto a ella, sabiendo que si se casaba con Zuko, su hermana perdería un pedazo de su corazón. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía obvia lástima por ella. Zuko nunca sentiría por Mai lo que sentía por Katara. Le ofreció una sonrisa-. Bienvenida.

Mai simplemente inclinó la cabeza. Antes de poder pronunciar palabra, los apuraron a la góndola. Sokka y Suki se sentaron al lado de Gran-Gran con Ty Lee frente a ellos. Mai se había acomodado junto a ella y observaba los alrededores. En parte porque le interesaba la arquitectura, en parte porque estaba todavía mosqueada por las advertencias de su vieja amiga.

En el frente de la góndola, el Jefe Arnook estaba ubicado entre Zuko, Iroh y Pakku. Hakoda se sentó junto a Ty Lee y le explicaba los puntos fuertes de la arquitectura de hielo. La efervescente acróbata disparaba preguntas a diestra y siniestra, incluyendo sobre que clase de animales había y si tenían pingüinos.

-No, me temo que solo hay pingüinos en el Polo Sur –respondió Hakoda. Ella se vio un tanto decepcionada-. Viniste al lugar equivocado si querías hacer pingüino-trineo.

Suki se encontró a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja ligeramente. Había descubierto el gozo de hacer pingüino-trineo y repentinamente se sintió afortunada de haber tenido esa oportunidad. Un cálido brazo la envolvió y alzó la mirada hacia Sokka. Estaba añadiendo algo a la explicación de Hakoda sobre pingüino-trineo y no la miraba, pero su brazo estaba bien apoyado sobre sus hombros, como confortándola.

Sonrió levemente ante su afecto y se acurrucó más contra él. Aunque estaba segura de que Ty Lee nunca tendría una oportunidad con Sokka, en parte porque todavía sentía cierto resquemor hacia ella, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito celosa, y ligeramente halagada, de que Ty Lee pensara que su novio era lindo. Ocupado, pero lindo.

Mai observó a la pareja frente a ella, escondiendo muy bien su envidia debajo de su estoica conducta. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta zuko. Se sentaba a su lado, pero sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Estaba inmerso en una conversación sobre comercio y toda su atención estaba concentrada en los otros hombros. Cerró los puños ligeramente, bajando la mirada a la madera donde estaban sentados.

-Nos encantaría hacer un programa de intercambio –la voz de Iroh llegó hasta sus oídos-. Ver como se usa el agua control para curar siempre ha sido increíble. Saben, hemos empezado unas instituciones que enseñan las artes de curar por toda la Nación del Fuego. Fue idea de Mai.

Sintió varios pares de ojos caer sobre ella e inmediatamente se enderezó. Inclinó su cabeza con calma hacia ella, como reconociendo el comentario. A su lado, Zuko asintió.

-Sería muy bien recibido que los maestros agua que pueden curar den algunas conferencias en los institutos y muestren su destreza en la curación. ¿No te parece, Mai?

-Si, por supuesto –admitió Mai-. Los doctores con los que he hablado no tienen más que elogios sobre las curaciones que han visto de la mano de un maestro agua.

Zuko se removió en su asiento y Mai desvió la mirada. ¿Estaba incómodo con la conversación sobre maestros agua? Era inevitable en cierta forma, considerando dónde estaban. Volvió su atención a la otra conversación del lado de Ty Lee.

-Y unas cuantas personas del Reino Tierra ya han llegado para la celebración –decía Suki-. El otro día vimos a Jet y a Haru.

-¿Jet? –el nombre despertó el interés de Iroh. El anciano arqueó una ceja y se escurrió hacía el otro extremo del bote, abandonando la conversación sobre exportación e importación-. ¿El joven de pelo negro y una pandillita de rebeldes en los árboles?

-Ese mismo –resopló Sokka-. ¿Puedes creer que él y Haru estén aquí?

-Sokka –llamó Hakoda-, ¿quién es Jet?

-Nadie de quién preocuparse, papá. Solo un tipo que Katara congeló a un árbol.

-¿Ella congeló a alguien a un árbol? –inquirieron al unísono Hakoda y Ty Lee.

Iroh empezó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Parecía un muchacho bastante persuasivo.

-¿Persuasivo? –Hakoda frunció el ceño. Miró a Sokka-. Vamos a hablar luego –el joven de ojos azules asintió y suspiró profundamente.

Gran-Gran simplemente estaba sentada con tranquilidad, decidiendo que prefería conocer al tal Jet en persona. ¿Otro rival por el cariño de mi nieta? Ella se parece más a mí de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Katara no podía evitar sentir la ansiedad que atravesaba su cuerpo mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la silla de montar de Appa y echaba un vistazo sobre las aguas azul cristal debajo de ellos. Los helados vientos del ártico soplaban a su alrededor y Momo se acurrucaba a su lado.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Toph cansinamente. Actualmente estaba sentada al fondo de la silla; envuelta en un grueso abrigo verde, asemejándose a un arbusto con ojos.

-Casi –le aseguró Katara-. Puedo ver el glaciar más adelante.

-¿Esperamos para que nos escolten como la última vez? –averiguó Aang.

-Nah, ya sabemos como es ahora. ¡Pasemos por arriba y sorprendámoslos! –sonrió Katara.

-¡Suena bien! –concordó Aang.

Katara sonrió ampliamente. En solo unos momentos, vería a su familia. No los había visto en meses y no podía esperar por hacerlo. Incluso aunque nadie le había dicho que estarían allí, sabía que estarían. Al menos Sokka. Después de todo, era una celebración para Yue. Suki probablemente también estuviera. Katara suspiró, contenta.

Realmente necesitaba este pequeño descanso. Después de todo el trabajo que habían hecho en el sur del Reino Tierra. Repentinamente sintió ganas de soltar un grito de alegría.

De repente, a su lado, Momo empezó a saltar señalando hacia delante. Katara siguió sus manos y permitió que una enorme sonrisa atravesara su rostro.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está la Tribu Agua del Norte! –vociferó señalando directamente frente a ellos.

Las puertas se alzaban contra los escarpados acantilados que enmarcaban la ciudad en un pequeño y seguro enclave.

-¡Bien, Appa, llévanos! –le pidió Aang a su amigo.

El bisonte volador soltó un bufido y aceleró. Katara corrió hasta el frente de la silla y miró hacia abajo.

-¡Toph! ¡Toph! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

-Te oí la primera vez –masculló la sarcástica maestra tierra-. Cuanto más pronto bajemos, ¡mas pronto podemos entrar a una habitación caliente!

Katara se rió.

-¡No hay problema! –siguió mirando sobre el borde de la silla mientras empezaban a descender. Appa pasó rozando por la cima del muro y Katara y Aang saludaron a los maestros que estaban de guardia cuando pasaron. Debajo de ellos, la gente levantaba la mirada y los señalaba. Se oían gritos y pronto resonaron vítores desde la ciudad al volar por encima de ella.

-Parece que somos populares –comentó Toph gateando hacia el borde y apoyándose contra la silla. No podía ver, pero saludaba como la mejor.

Aang y Katara saludaron a la multitud que estaban ocupadas decorando la gloriosa ciudad de hielo. Gritos de bienvenida llegaron a sus oídos y ambos se sonrieron.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!

* * *

Jet se recostó contra un edificio, contemplando la góndola mientras pasaba. Soltó un bufido de desagrado cuando sus astutos ojos miraron con odio a la figura masculina de bata roja oscura y con cicatriz. Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que había visto al antiguo príncipe desterrado. Pero parecía que había cambiado durante ese tiempo. _Así que ese es el tipo del que se enamoró Katara…_

-¿Ese es él? –le preguntó una voz a su lado. Jet puso los ojos en blanco y se enderezó. No se molestó en mirar a su izquierda, al recién llegado. Ya sabía quien era. Haru estaba de pie, vestido con una parka azul apagado que había comprado específicamente para la ocasión. Jet usaba una parka azul oscuro contorneada con blanco alrededor del cuello.

-Sí, pero yo no me preocuparía por él –replicó Jet fríamente-. ¿Ves a la chica de rojo a su lado?

Haru siguió a la góndola con los ojos y asintió.

-Sí.

-Es su prometida –le contó Jet-. La noble.

Haru estudió la pálida cara de la joven críticamente. Bonita su manera, sin embargo eternamente inexpresiva, sino algo molesta.

-Ya veo…

Después de que Sokka los hubiera "presentado", Haru había estado siguiendo a Jet constantemente. Seguía preguntándole a Jet como había conocido a Katara y cuando la había visto por última vez. Para el final del primer día, Jet le había pedido a los gritos que lo dejara solo. Pero al día siguiente, Haru estaba ahí de nuevo. Un poco menos insistente, pero todavía siguiendo a Jet a todas partes.

El ex rebelde asumido que lo hacía porque estaba tratando de descubrir alguna debilidad o al menos, develar cuales eran sus intenciones con Katara. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Haru estaba interesado en hacer a Katara su esposa. No era que Jet pensara que realmente tuviera una posibilidad. Tan poderoso maestro como guapo muchacho que fuera, no creía que pudiera tomar a alguien como Katara. Una mujer como ella podía poner a un hombre a sus pies. Literalmente. Él lo sabía.

Soltó un largo silbido. Y se preguntaba porque Katara le había dado una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le estuviera diciendo que no lo hiciera. Ella conocía gente que se la merecía y cambiaba para mejor. Jet se pasó la mano por su sempiterno cabello despeinado y empezó a andar hacia el palacio.

-Tarde, maestro tierra.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Haru con el ceño fruncido.

-Conocí al General y al Señor del Fuego cuando todavía eran fugitivos en el Reino Tierra –le confesó. Se detuvo y sonrió ligeramente con suficiencia-. Le debo al viejo una taza de té

Haru cabeceó. Tenía curiosidad por el Señor del Fuego. Tan imponente como fuera estar cara a cara con el hombre que destronó a su propio padre de la nación más poderosa del mundo, Haru quería conocer al hombre del que Katara se había enamorado. Empezó a seguir a Jet, mirando directamente hacia delante, cuando una sombra oscura cayó sobre los edificios frente a ellos.

La sombra atravesó el edificio y pegó un respingo. Agrandó los ojos.

-¿Appa? –jadeó.

A su alrededor, empezó a escuchar vítores. Jet se había detenido a unos pocos pasos delante de él y miraba alrededor con una expresión interrogante. Los ciudadanos de la Tribu Agua estaban todos mirando hacia el cielo, los niños saltando enérgicamente y sus gritos rasgando el aire.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Es un pájaro! –chilló la voz de una niñita.

-¡No! ¡Es un globo! –rebatió su hermano orgullosamente.

-Ambos están equivocados –aseveró la mujer de mediana edad parada entre ellos, feliz, agarrando sus manos-. ¡Es el Avatar!

Los dos jóvenes levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo. Suficientemente seguros, la criatura que había proyectado la sombra era bisonte volador del Avatar. Donde había un bisonte volador, estaba el Avatar y dónde estaba el Avatar…

-Katara… -suspiraron ambos.

Miraron al bisonte volar por encima de sus cabezas y lentamente voltearon para mirarse. Enfrentaron sus ojos e intercambiaron miradas asesinas. Un segundo después ambos jóvenes salieron disparados de sus lugares y comenzaron a escalar la ciudad escalonada hacia el palacio. Además del puerto, la superficie plana frente al palacio era otro lugar donde podían aterrizar. Ahí o en los establos, pero dudaban de que aterrizaran allí.

Suki había estado apoyándose contra el brazo de Sokka, con los ojos fijos en el cielo sobre ellos, cuando lo vio. O más específicamente; a él. Agrandó los ojos y se paró de su asiento.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Sokka, mira! –gritó agarrándolo del brazo con una mano y señalando hacia el cielo con la otra.

Confundido, Sokka levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos bien grande.

-¿Appa? ¡Katara! ¡Aang! ¡Toph! ¡Momo! –se paró en la góndola y sacudió las manos en el aire justo cuando el bote empezaba a pasar debajo de uno de los puentes.

-¡Hola! –la voz de Katara resonó por la ciudad congelada, teñida con emoción, al mismo tiempo que Appa volaba por encima de ellos.

-¡Se dirigen al palacio! –exclamó Suki.

Sokka empezó a mirar alrededor frenéticamente, como buscando un remo para acelerar el viaje.

-¿No hay una manera de mover esto más rápido? –preguntó ahogadamente, frustrado.

Pakku sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Más rápido dices? –repitió fríamente-. Bueno, toma asiento –Suki inmediatamente se sentó y Pakku se puso de pie. Sokka permaneció parado y lo miró con expresión curiosa mientras el viejo maestro levantaba sus manos.

-¿Qué vas a…? ¡AH!

Casi fue arrojado del bote cuando la góndola pegó un salto y repentinamente empezó a acelerarse. Suki y Ty Lee echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando Sokka rodó por el piso frente a ellas. Hakoda y Gran-Gran rieron entre dientes.

Frente a él, Pakku manejaba el agua a una velocidad bastante rápida, llevándolos cada vez más cerca del palacio, mucho más rápido de lo que podría hacerlo el gondolero. Desde su lado del bote, Iroh resaltó lo agradable que era sentir el viento en el cabello y Arnook explicó que esa técnica era algo que Katara había mencionado una vez. Algo sobre gente del pantano.

Zuko sintió la comisura de sus labios curvarse al mirar a Sokka luchar para recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso daba vueltas y parecía un pie fuera del agua. Repentinamente una mano se aferró a la suya y se volvió hacia la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

Los ojos de Mai estaban fijos en el piso, su cuerpo tenso y los labios fruncidos. Su mano agarraba la suya con mucha fuerza. Tu prometida… le recordó su mente.

Repentinamente, todo había cambiado. El viaje ya no era un simple viaje para celebrar con sus nuevos aliados. Con la inesperada aparición de Katara, de repente, la tensión se hizo sentir. A medida que se acercaban al palacio, Zuko sospechaba que todos en el bote, tal vez no Sokka que aún estaba en el suelo, sabían lo que significaba.

Sería la primera vez que Zuko y Katara se verían desde que se fue.

Sintió que su propio cuerpo se tensaba. Solo el sonido de su voz le había hecho olvidar completamente que su prometida estaba _sentada justo a su lado_. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la viera de nuevo? Repentinamente, quería rostizar a Sokka por haber insistido en el que bote se moviera más rápido. Eso significaba que vería a Katara pronto. Y no estaba preparado para verla de nuevo.

Mai, a pesar de mantener su rostro inexpresivo, sentía que su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho. Katara estaba ahí. Las imágenes de su sueño más reciente regresaron a ella. Katara estaba _ahí_. Las _imágenes_ de su prometido dejándola por Katara. Y no era como si pudiera culpar a ninguno de ellos. Le temblaban las manos debajo de las largas mangas de su bata y en silencio, esperaba que nadie lo notara.

Zuko agarró su mano con fuerza. Él entendía por que se sentía tan nerviosa tan repentinamente. Al mismo tiempo, Mai entendió que el no estaba listo para lidiar con la mujer que lo había dejado. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué _harían_?

-Que sorpresa –observó Iroh afablemente, tratando de apartar la atención de su sobrino y su prometida-. ¡Pudieron venir después de todo!

-Probablemente querían sorprendernos –agregó Suki-. ¡No los he visto en meses! ¡No puedo esperar para verlos de nuevo!

-Bueno, tendrás tu oportunidad, joven Suki –aseguró Pakku. Con las habilidades de Maestro de Agua control, levantó el bote al escalón más cercano y delante de las escaleras que llevaban al palacio. Encima de ellos, Appa lentamente rodeaba el área para su descenso final en la meseta justo arriba de las escaleras.

Tan pronto el bote se detuvo, Sokka agarró el brazo de Suki y salió del bote.

-¡Katara! –gritó.

Hakoda rió ahogadamente.

-Ha estado tan preocupado por su hermanita desde que se fue –explicó con calma mientras el grupo bajaba de la góndola. Al pararse en la orilla, Pakku cuidadosamente hizo bajar el agua a su nivel normal-. No he visto a mi hija en meses… -añadió Hakoda con tristeza-. Ya tiene dieciséis.

-Ah… la edad de casarse –comentó Arnook, encabezando al grupo al lado del otro hombre-, ¿algún pretendiente?

-Muchos, pero no les digas –rió Hakoda. Zuko apretó los dientes, pretendiendo no haber oído eso.

Detrás de Arnook y Hakoda iban Gran-Gran, Pakku y Iroh los seguía, con Ty Lee solo unos pasos detrás de ellos. Y cerrando la marcha, Mai y Zuko.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mai? –preguntó Zuko cuidadosamente. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien –insistió-. Deberíamos apurarnos y saludar al Avatar y a los otros –indicó con determinación. Zuko simplemente asintió.

-Por supuesto. Debemos saludar a… nuestros viejos amigos –al decir eso, su corazón golpeó contra su pecho. No podía detener el nerviosismo que llegaba a su consciencia. Sabía que sería incómodo, pero sabía que tenían que tratar de hacerlo lo más cómodo posible para al otro. Katara no lo haría peor. Al menos no conscientemente. Él todavía temía hacer algo que pudiera lamentar; correr hacia Katara y perder todo por lo que habían estado trabajando desde que se fue. Y también, una parte de él estaba curioso. ¿Había cambiado? ¿Había seguido adelante…?

Subieron las escaleras. Con cada paso, parecía como si la escalera se volviera más larga. Los dos últimos de la Nación del Fuego parecieron reducir la velocidad mientras los demás llegaban al final. Vacilantes de alcanzar realmente su destino. Justo encima de ellos, escucharon gritos de ánimos y cálido saludos. Una maraña voces atravesaba la zona. Mai y Zuko mantuvieron los ojos fijos en el piso cubierto de nieve bajo sus batas. Al llegar a la última serie de escalones, Zuko tomó aire y levantó la cabeza.

Allí estaba ella, parada en la espalda del bisonte. Su cabello estaba desatado, ya no en la típica trenza que siempre había usado, lo había dejado suelto en esas gloriosas ondas castañas alrededor de su rostro con forma de corazón. Dos brochecitos azules todavía mantenían esos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Y estaba más alta. Podía afirmarlo inmediatamente. Vestida en ese abrigo azul bordado con plata y contorneado con suave piel blanca, que le sentaba de maravillas, de alguna manera se veía más hermosa que en su celebración de cumpleaños.

De repente, Zuko se dio cuenta que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Katara gritó al deslizarse por la cola de la enorme criatura, con los brazos abiertos mientras su amado hermano mayor la atrapaba en sus brazos.

-¡Sokka! –chilló. Lo abrazó fuertemente y Zuko no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ellos como tantas otras veces antes. Una relación tan buena entre hermanos. Siempre podían contar el uno en el otro.

Zuko echó un vistazo a Sokka una vez más. Él también había crecido; su rostro había madurado y había perdido el aspecto de bebé. No había duda de que si se ponía si pintura de guerra, se vería fiero en vez de cómico. Durante se abrazaban, Zuko todavía podía verlos como los agalludos mocosos de la Tribu Agua que conoció. Katara soltó a su hermano y rápidamente abrazó a la Guerrera Kyoshi que había estado junto a él. Las dos después incluyeron a Toph en su abrazo y las tres saltaron un ratito.

El Señor del Fuego tragó saliva, nervioso. Ella había crecido… en otros lugares también. Suki y Toph la soltaron y Katara corrió a los acogedores brazos de su abuela. La anciana besó a Katara en ambas mejillas y después la apartó. Sus manos enguantadas tomaron el rostro de su nieta y lo estudiaron atentamente. Dijo algo y Katara se sonrojó vergonzosamente.

La maestra agua entonces fue hasta su padre y le dio un cálido abrazo. Se rió de algo que le dijo y se volvió para presumir su abrigo. Después, respetuosamente saludó a los otros dos miembros de la Tribu Agua. Zuko trató de normalizar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué, Agni, por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse _más_ hermosa? ¿Acaso lo estaban castigando por algo?

Otra voz interrumpió la feliz reunión y Katara dejó de saludar a su Maestro de Agua control.

-¡Katara! –llamó una voz masculina.

La sangre en las venas de Zuko se congeló y volteó la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a la voz. Dos jóvenes, del Reino Tierra por sus fachas, corrían hacia el grupo. Inmediatamente reconoció a uno de ellos como el rebelde que buscaba una segunda oportunidad, Jet. No podía distinguir quien era el otro.

-¡Katara! –gritaron.

Sus ojos dorados volaron hasta la joven, interrogantes. Sus hermosos ojos azules se agrandaron y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Haru? ¿Jet? –jadeó.

Soltó una carcajada y corrió para saludarlos. El hombre de cabello oscuro llegó primero con los brazos extendidos. Al chocarse, sus manos envolvieron su esbelta cintura y la alzó en el aire. Las manos de ella inmediatamente fueron a los hombros de Jet para sostenerse mientras la hacía girar en círculo. Todo el tiempo, Katara tenía la cabeza hacia atrás en un ataque de risa por el saludo de su amigo.

Mai sintió que le apretaban la mano con demasiada fuerza y se volvió para mirar a Zuko. Empalideció al ver la oscura expresión de su rostro. Tenía entornado sus ojos dorados con celos y la mandíbula apretada. Se le deshacía el corazón rápidamente.

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo! –rió Jet poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo. Katara levantó la mano y agarró su brazo para mantenerse en pie, tropezando hacia atrás-. Veo que te dejaste el cabello suelto esta vez –le guió un ojo.

Katara rió ahogadamente y lo palmeó en el hombro con afabilidad.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Jet. Me alegro de ver que pudiste llegar –sonrió. Sus ojos entonces descubrieron al otro joven que se había detenido a pocos pasos de ella, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en la cara. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y puso una mano en la cadera-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Haru?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Viajando? –sugirió. Repentinamente le ofreció una acogedora sonrisa y se adelantó con los brazos abiertos. Haru le devolvió la sonrisa y envolvió con sus brazos a la recién llegada.

La mirada asesina de Zuko se intensificó al ver al joven, Haru, abrazar a Katara. Él la miraba con esa mirada. La misma con la que él miraba a Katara. Y él sabía lo que significaba.

-Zuko –llamó Mai sofocadamente a su lado, y de repente. Sus emociones se detuvieron verdaderamente-. Zuko… -dijo Mai a media voz-. Tu mano… -agrandó los ojos y dejó caer su mano, repentinamente, como si la hubiera quemado.

Unos ojos dorados miraban a Mai disculpándose.

-Lo siento –susurró-. No quise…

-Está bien –aseguró Mai, conteniendo el temblor de su voz. Se trajo su mano hacia la otra y empezó a frotársela debajo de sus mangas. Un segundo más y temía que se le hubiera roto. Bajó los ojos, sin dejarle ver el dolor que sentía-. Está bien.

-Mai… -susurró Zuko con tristeza. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que ella estaba ahí? ¡Ella estaba sosteniendo su mano por el amor de Agni! Furibundo, Zuko apartó su cabeza e hizo lo que pudo para dominarse.

-¿Cómo estás, Iroh? –La voz de Katara estaba llena de alegría, probablemente por estar con su familia y amigos una vez más-. ¿Recibiste el té que envié?

-Si, si, ¡era adorable! –Rió Iroh-. Katara, te ves absolutamente hermosa. Pensé que estaba en tu máxima gloria en la celebración de Zuko, ¡pero me retracto! Sólo te pones más preciosa.

-Ahh… -Katara se sonrojó y abrazó al viejo general otra vez-. Ves… y te preguntas porque siempre te mando té –él volvió a reír a carcajadas y Katara se alejó. Se dirigió a Ty Lee, quien saltó para saludarlos-. ¿Tú también pudiste venir, Ty Lee? ¡Que genial!

-¡Mai me invitó! –explicó Ty Lee mientras le abrazaba rápidamente. Se hizo a un lado para introducir a los dos últimos visitantes de la Nación del Fuego.

-Mai, Zuko –los ojos de Katara se enternecieron un poquito y se acercó a ellos con cautela. Detrás de ella, todo mundo contuvo el aliento-. Me alegro de que ambos pudieran venir.

-Katara… -comenzó Mai con solemnidad. Quería odiar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Odiarla por tener el corazón de Zuko. Pero no podía. Katara era una persona honesta y buena. Su amor por Zuko era tan puro, sino más, que el de ella. Inconscientemente, dejó caer su mano a un lado y rozó la de Zuko. Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, agarró su mano y lo acercó a ella. solo un momento atrás, la mano de él la agarraba tan fuerte, era doloroso. Ahora, era su única fuente de fuerza-. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Dos ojos azules se fijaron en sus manos enlazadas y Katara sintió que una pequeña parte de sí se moría. Katara sonrió tan acogedoramente como puso, envidiando a la mujer que tendría a Zuko por el resto de su vida.

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje -inclinó su cabeza y respiró hondo. Le había comenzado a doler el pecho.

Frente a ella, los ojos de Zuko otearon el alrededor. A su lado, su prometida. Enfrente de él, el amor de su vida. Mientras observaba la nuca de Katara que les dedicaba una profunda y respetuosa reverencia, sentía la mano de Mai temblar en la suya. Tomó aire profundamente.

-Embajadora Katara, también es bueno verte.

Suspiros de alivio escaparon colectivamente del grupo que había detrás de ellos y Katara se enderezó. Les sonrió con tristeza, como disculpándose por hacer todo incómodo para ellos.

-Me alegra verlos a los dos aquí. De verdad.

-Y también a nosotros nos honra verte –admitió Mai. Su mano temblorosa apretó la de Zuko-. Quería invitarte a la boda –declaró audazmente. Zuko ni parpadeó.

Le dio un tic en el labio.

-¿Boda? –preguntó Katara, de repente su voz aflojándose. Por supuesto... estaban comprometidos.

-Sí –confirmó Zuko, su voz inexpresiva y sus ojos fijos en algo más que en la expresiva cara de Katara-. se decidió que en unos meses, Mai y yo nos convertiremos oficialmente en el Señor y la Señora del Fuego.

Oh, dioses... su estómago dolía. Katara sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-¡Es maravilloso! Incluso estoy más feliz de haber podido llegar. Quiero decir, nunca hubiera recibido una invitación viajando de un lugar a otro como hago. Nunca creerán los lugares en los que estuve recientemente. Pero en serio, ya fue suficiente de mí, ¿cómo han estado ustedes dos?

La maestra agua empezaba a divagar y Sokka frunció el entrecejo. Katara divagaba cuando estaba escondiendo algo. En este caso, estaba escondiendo como se sentía. El brazo de Suki se aferró con más fuerza alrededor del suyo con preocupación y Sokka se adelantó, listo para sacar a su hermana.

-¡Katara, aguanta un minuto! –Sonrió Jet caminando hacia ella y casualmente poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombres-. Acabas de llegar así como el Señor del Fuego y su prometida. ¿Por qué no vamos todos adentro y nos acomodamos primero?

-¡Sí! –Concordó Ty Lee, saltando ante la sugerencia-. Estoy un poco hambrienta. Mai, Zuko, ¿podemos entrar ahora? Esperen, ¡debería preguntarle al Jefe! –Sonriendo cautivadoramente, rebotó hacia el jefe de la Tribu Agua y le ofreció una pequeña y respetuosa inclinación-. ¿Podemos ir adentro ahora?

-Sabe, estos chicos, tienen un buen punto –concedió Iroh, silenciosamente agradeciendo a los dioses que esos dos hayan intervenido y aliviado la tensión del momento-. Mis viejos huesos no se están sintiendo muy a gusto con el frío.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? –Sonrió Arnook-. Vamos todos adentro. Los sirvientes han preparado un tentempié por la llegada del Señor del Fuego!

-Vamos, Katara –Jet esbozó una sonrisa y suavemente la hacía girar y la introducía dentro del grupo. Le echó una mirada al maestro tierra y con una inclinación de cabeza hizo que los siguiera.

-Los guardias llevarán a Appa a los establos –informó Pakku-. Estoy seguro que tienen algo de comida para él –la enorme bestia soltó un gruñido de gratitud y Gran-Gran le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al pasar. El grupo recorrió la distancia que los separaba del palacio. Toph se aferraba a la mano de Aang que la guiaba por los escalones, asegurándose de que no tropezara en la escalera de hielo.

El Avatar echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Ty Lee estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo tratando de que la pareja de la Nación del Fuego se relajara y Aang volvió a bajar la mirada. Era obvio que no sabía que Katara iba a estar. Mientras todos miraban a Katara e incluso a Toph saludar, Aang había estado mirando a Zuko y Mai. Había visto la expresión en el rostro de Zuko cuando vio a Katara. No era como si pudiera culparlo. Y Mai… tan aburrida como trataba de pretender ser, él pudo ver el dolor pasar velozmente su cara. Los celos y el dolor, sabiendo que Zuko todavía sentía algo por Katara.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y condujo a Toph dentro del palacio de hielo. Iba a ser la celebración más larga de su vida.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –le arrojó una fruta roja a la figura sentada en el borde de uno de los muros de la ciudad. Delante de ellos, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el cielo oscureciéndose. Una brisa helada los golpeó mientras descansaban solos en la cima del muro. Katara se colocó unas mechas de cabello detrás de la oreja y lo miró. Sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-Sí… estoy bien –aseguró, atrapando la fruta. Le dio una mordida y la masticó pensativamente-. Gracias, Jet.

-No hay problema. No parecía que estabas comiendo mucho en el almuerzo –comentó sentándose a su lado. Se acomodó sobre un a pierna, mientras dejaba la otra colgando, como había hecho Katara.

-No, no solo por esto –aseveró Katara, sosteniendo un pedazo de fruta-. Por lo de antes. Tuviste bastante buen tino para interrumpir la tensión.

Jet sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso pasa cuando eres un ex rebelde –musitó. La miro de reojo y mordió su propia fruta-. No te preocupes por eso, Katara. Es lo que los amigos hacen.

El crujido que hacía la fruta se dejaba oír ya que ambos comían en silencio.

-¿Fue tan mala? –Inquirió Katara-. la tensión.

-Síp –confirmó-. Podías cortarla con un cuchillo.

-¿Pero cómo supiste? –insistió Katara. lo miró-. Déjame adivinar… ¿oíste rumores en la ciudad?

-Escuché rumores, pero Haru me contó –Jet tragó un pedazo de fruta-. Aunque realmente no sé que fue lo que viste en ese tipo. Solo porque es un tipo rico, poderoso y aparentemente honorable.

Katara rió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. Ella volvió a concentrar sus ojos en el sol poniente.

-¿Qué hay de tú y Haru? No sabía que ustedes dos se conocían.

-No nos conocíamos –sonrió Jet con suficiencia-. Lo conocí aquí. Sokka era nuestro hombre en común. Él nos presentó.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Solo podía imaginar lo que el idiota de su hermano había hecho y se hizo una nota mental para hablar con él después.

-Haru es un buen chico.

-Sí –Jet se encogió hombros-. De veras que le gustas, sabes. Yo puedo decirlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es una cosa de chicos? –Katara rió ahogadamente.

-Solo digamos que una vez sentí lo mismo por cierta maestra agua de ojos azules que actualmente está sentada conmigo. Y conozco los síntomas… -Jet sonrió satisfecho y la observó largamente, notando el avergonzado rubor de sus mejillas-. Pero me di cuenta que no soy para ti.

Katara arqueó una ceja.

-Eso es verdad. Pensé que dijiste que éramos amigos, después de todo.

-Y lo somos, parece –replicó Jet fríamente. Siempre había tenido esperanza, pero la realidad de su romance con Zuko había acabado con cualquier esperanza que había tenido. Ver su reacción para con él y su prometida sólo solidificó sus sentimientos respecto al tema-. Retrocediendo un poco, tú me congelaste a un árbol. Eso puede hacer desistir a cualquier chico –Ella soltó una carcajada, nunca había estado tan feliz con su compañía-. Haru es un buen chico… pero si quieres mi opinión, que estoy seguro que no, no creo que se el chico correcto para ti.

Se tragó lo último de su fruta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sólo digamos que no puede manejarte –Jet le guiñó el ojo. Terminó su fruta y se puso de pie. Se limpió las manos y la miró-. Voy a descansar un poco. Deberíamos hacer una actividad o lo que sea mañana. Como amigos, por supuesto.

-Seguro –asintió Katara-. ¡Buenas noches, Jet!

La saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba. Katara volvió a concentrarse en el atardecer. El último resplandor del sol se hundía debajo del horizonte y suspiró. Se recostó contra sus brazos. _Estarás bien si te mantienes lejos de ellos tanto como sea posible… _le recomendó su mente. _No hay necesidad de empezar nada…_

-¿Katara? –ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió cálidamente a Haru, detrás suyo.

-Ey –respondió ella. Las palabras de Jet retumbaban en sus oídos, pero no era una sorpresa para ella. Ella ya sabía los sentimientos de Haru. Y sabía porque estaba ahí-. ¿Dando un paseo?

-Algo así –contestó-. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Es una pared libre –sonrió. Volvió a mirar el cielo mientras Haru se sentaba a su lado-. Entonces –comenzó con calma-, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?

-¿La verdadera razón? –repitió Haru, repentinamente más que nervioso.

Katara suspiró profundamente y lo miró.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Haru. Pensé que estabas bien siendo mi amigo.

Él agrandó los ojos y sus tostadas mejillas se encendieron con un sonrojo. Bajó la mirada y una expresión derrotada inundó su rostro

-¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó tranquilamente.

-No es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta, Haru –suspiró Katara-. y Jet me contó. Así que escúpelo.

Respiró hondamente.

-Vine a pedirle al Maestro Pakku permiso para verte.

Katara sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Ahora ya sé –explicó Haru-. También se lo pedí a tu padre. Ambos dijeron lo mismo. Es, y siempre será, tu decisión.

La maestra agua no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso.

-Haru… tú ya sabes cómo me siento.

Inmediatamente, bajó los ojos.

-Lo siento –dijo con solemnidad-. Sé que querías que sólo fuéramos amigos, Katara, pero… no puedo evitar lo que siento –Katara cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Sé exactamente cómo te siente –respondió Katara suavemente. Abrió los ojos-. Pero… -no completó la frase y pareció vacilante.

-Sé lo de Zuko –ofreció Haru, sabiendo que era allí a dónde la conducía su pensamiento-. Escuché lo que pasó y… pensé que quizás tenía una oportunidad. Es ridículo… lo sé ahora. Después de ver como te miraba cuando se saludaban –Haru hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo con melancolía-. No creo que pudiera mirarte como él lo hizo…

_Pero no importa… no podemos estar juntos…_ Katara asintió tristemente.

-Lo siento… no puedo. Sólo no puedo. No ahora -murmuró. Haru clavó la mirada en el hielo y cabeceó.

-Es demasiado pronto… ya sé… -admitió Haru suavemente-. No sé si alguna vez sentirás algo por mí además de amistad… es sólo que… yo sólo… estoy enamorado de ti, Katara. no puedo evitar eso –admitió, apartó la mirada, sabiendo que no podía mirarlo-. Lo siento si te lo estoy haciendo difícil.

-No es tu culpa, Haru –susurró Katara-. Quizás si nunca lo hubiera conocido… -no terminó la frase. Quizás si nunca lo hubiera conocido, no me hubiera enamorado tan patéticamente de él… el silencio se hizo entre ellos y pronto, el cielo tomó el color de la tinta salpicado con estrellas brillantes en la distancia.

-Toma –Haru metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cosa-. Te hice algo… no tienes que usarlo, pero lo hice para ti-Katara giró la cabeza y agrandó los ojos. Brillando frente a ella había una piedra de jade esculpida con la insignia de agua control.

-Haru… -murmuró tontamente, reconociendo el estilo de una gargantilla de compromiso con facilidad-. Es un…

-Piensa como un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado –le dijo Haru con tristeza. Deslizo el pendiente de piedra del colgante azul al que estaba atado y lo sostuvo en su mano-. No puedo ver a nadie más con él.

Katara se mordió el labio. ¿Qué horrible era la vida cuando alguien estaba enamorado de ti y no podías corresponderlo porque amabas a alguien más que sabías que no podías tener? Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza muy despacio.

-Gracias por el regalo –musito suavemente y con voz rasposa. Haru sonrió tristemente.

-Cambiaste mi vida… -le confesó al mismo tiempo que su cálida mano se deslizaba sobre la suya helada y agarraba el pendiente-. Siempre te estaré agradecido por ello.

Katara simplemente cabeceó y miró el pendiente que ahora estaba en su mano.

-Un día, Haru… un día, alguien que merezcas aparecerá… ya verás.

Rió ahogadamente y con tristeza.

-Siempre parece que me das esperanza… -Katara le regaló una última sonrisa y metió el pendiente en el bolsillo-. De veras había deseado dártelo con todo lo que significaba.

-Y una parte de mí también desea que pudieras… -replicó Katara con suavidad.

-Siempre puedo esperar… -ambos se vieron envueltos en un nuevo silencio y se apartaron el uno del otro.

-Sokka quería verme –susurró Katara, secándose la esquina de sus ojos-. Debería irme. Deberías venir con nosotros mañana. Jet y yo vamos a hacer una actividad. Como amigos –añadió con una ligera mueca.

Haru asintió.

-Me gustaría –ella le dio una rápida inclinación de su cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Haru observó como Katara levantaba las manos y creaba una escalera de hielo para ella. Empezó a descender, con su cabello castaño bailando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Realmente esperaba que esta vez… pero cuando la vio como miraba a Zuko y como había reaccionado él, se dio cuenta que no soportaba una oportunidad de bolas de fuego en la ciudad cubierta de hielo. Incluso si hubiera dicho que sí, sabía que nunca lo amaría. No como amaba a Zuko.

Contempló el oscuro horizonte. Era mejor de esa forma. No hubiera sido justo para él ni para Katara. Siempre sería el segundo en su corazón mientras ella estuviera atrapada con un hombre que no amaba. Cuando escuchó sobre Zuko y Katara, había esperado que ella lo hubiera superado. Y entonces quizás hubiera tenido una oportunidad. Pero cuando los vio… Haru cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar. Por mucho que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba destinado a ser, su corazón aún dolía.

-No es justo, ¿verdad? –una voz se envolvió alrededor de su ser y Haru se enderezó. Miró a su alrededor y vio una figura con una bata oscura parada a unos pocos pasos de él, también mirando el horizonte. Una capucha cubría su rostro, escondiendo su identidad-. Tengo una amiga como tú.

Haru no creyó conveniente preguntar cuanto había escuchado la figura. Por su vos, asumió que era mujer.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Se está casando con la persona que ama –la figura suspiró cansinamente-. Pero él no la corresponde.

-Eso es horrible… -susurró-. Estar en un matrimonio sin amor.

-Sí… sería mucho mejor si su prometido no existiera.

* * *

N/A- Okay, lamento por la patética broma de Superman. Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en mi perfil para guardar espacio aquí. :) ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

_N/T: Esta vez no me tardé nada, fue muy lindo este cap, o sea, todos nos vemos y terminamos llorando por los rincones, al principio se me hizo bastante divertido, con lo de Sokka y Suki, por Dios, xP, como la envidio, porque ella si saca lo que quiereee!! Canon, suertuda, ¬¬, xP A quién no le gustó ese Zuko medio celoso!! Ai yo lo amé, especialmente cuando le va a romper la mano a Mai, xP. Pobre Mai.  
__En fin, gracias y deseenme suerte. Mañana me hago analisis y el lunes prueba de geo. :)__GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y APOYO, son de ORO. xP. __GRACIAS_: **kibun No Tenshi** _(o sea, no dejo rr pero sé que estás ahí)_, **anime fan** _(ai, que suerte que tengas internet, no me siento tan culpable ahora. xP, Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta! Sokka quiso que esos dos se mataran y le dejaba sin querer el camino libre! Que hermano es ese!xP. Pero, ya ves, no se matan, se hacen algo así como amigos)_, **Liz, Azrael**, _(sangre no vemos hasta mas o menos el cap 22 o algo así, capaz el 24 es el peor. xP, gracias, un beso, nos seguimos viendo)_, **xxmabelxx, :)** _(YES! GRACIAS)_, **kata, CyllanSDT** y **MaKAkiSs**

**Edito: Gracis Flor440. Corregido, pero cualqier error que vean dentro del a historia, avisenme, si?**


	19. Capítulo XIX

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del Fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de Sokka; Aang, Katara y Toph estaban sentados. Aang se ubicaba en el suelo con Toph mientras Katara se había acomodado en la cama de su hermano. En el espacio que quedaba frente a ellos, Sokka se paseaba, con una profunda expresión de concentración en su rostro. Toph tamborileaba sus dedos perezosamente sobre su muslo. Aang estaba recostado sobre sus brazos y arrojaba cristales de hielo en el aire con su aliento. Momo colgaba lánguidamente sobre su regazo.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Desde hacia diez minutos que estaban en la recámara y Sokka aún no había dicho nada. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Sokka, ¿vas a empezar o qué?

-Me estoy durmiendo, apresúrate –añadió Toph.

Sokka dejo de caminar y miró al familiar grupo delante de él.

-Probablemente todos se estén preguntando porque los llamé aquí esta noche.

-No realmente –replicó Aang alegremente-. Nos dijiste que era sobre proponértele a Suki, ¿recuerdas?

Sokka entornó los ojos.

-Bien, entonces ya saben. Pero no es solo sobre proponérmele a Suki. Quiero proponérmele mañana a la medianoche. Cuando escuché que ustedes tres no venían, tuve que cambiar mis planes. Pero ya que los tres están ahora aquí, puedo seguir con mi idea original –Katara arrugó el entrecejo. Hablaba como cuando les estaba enseñando a los niños de aldea a "defender" la tribu. Completamente seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que decía-. Es un plan largo y cuidadosamente elaborado. Así que sí alguien tiene que ir al baño, este es el momento.

Katara gruñó y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Sokka, no somos niños. ¡Aang! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó ahogadamente Katara al ver al Avatar levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Al baño –respondió como tonto.

-Oh, por el amor de… -Toph se palmeó el rostro. Levantó la mano en dirección a su voz y agarró la tela que rozaba la punta de sus dedos-. Siéntate, Pies Ligeros.

-Bueno, estamos todos aquí, comencemos –le pidió Katara a su hermano-. ¿Exactamente cuál es tu brillante plan, hermano mayor?

-Oh, te sorprenderás –comenzó Sokka enérgicamente-. Estaba pensando que cuando fuera la hora de encender las luces, llevaría Suki hacia el palacio y se lo pediría allí.

-Eso suena bastante fácil –acordó Katara con una cabeceada-. ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

-Toph, necesito que controles a la multitud. Aang, necesito que le des el pie a la banda...

-¿Tienes una banda? –Saltó Katara, incapaz de contener su sorpresa-. ¿Dónde conseguiste una banda?

-Ey, tengo contactos –contestó Sokka a la defensiva.

-El Jefe Arnook arregló eso, ¿verdad? –sonrió Toph con suficiencia. El Guerrero de la Tribu Agua arrugó el ceño, molesto.

-El punto es que habrá música romántica de fondo durante la proposición –rebatió Sokka-. Y Katara, necesito que crees un pabellón de hielo para la propuesta.

-Vaya… -Katara se veía impresionada.

-Te luciste, Sokka –agregó Aang, también impresionada-. No hay manera de que Suki diga que no.

-Ese es el plan –Sokka sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Invite a un puñado de personas de la Isla Kyoshi, incluyendo a las guerreras. Así que todo mundo estará aquí para la propuesta.

-Bien, estoy impresionada, Cabeza Hueca –admitió Toph, aprobadoramente-. No creí que realmente fueras capaz de algo así. Aang y yo pensábamos que siempre te propondrías sobre comida o algo así.

-Ey, mi vida no gira en torno a la comida.

-Ya no –sonrió Katara. Se paró y se sacudió la ropa-. Me gusta tu idea, Sokka, pero creo que se como mejorarla.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sokka, un poco receloso.

-Simplemente lleva a Suki en un largo paseo en góndola hacia el palacio y asegúrate de que este siempre de espalada a los escalones –guiñó un ojo-. Toda proposición debe ser especial.

Sokka lo pensó por un momento y finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo. Confío en ti. Pero nada raro.

-Ni se me había ocurrido.

* * *

Katara atravesaba corriendo el palacio, su rostro pintado con la pintura de guerra de la Tribu Agua, vistiendo ropa azul oscuro, contorneada con piel blanca, como la de un Maestro de Agua Control. Llevaba en sus manos dos abanicos de oro, avanzando a toda velocidad por los pasillos de hielo, buscando a sus compañeros de fechorías. De reojo vio algo verde y se detuvo. Toph estaba parada junto a una columna hablando con Aang.

-¡Aquí están, chicos! –jadeó Katara, yendo derechito hacia ellos-. ¿Han visto a Sokka?

-Ya está en el salón principal con Suki –respondió Toph-. ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decirle –contestó Katara. El cabello le caía alrededor de la cara, y tenía dos brochecitos azules manteniendo el pelo en el lugar.

-Podemos decírselo por ti –aseveró Aang-. Lindo maquillaje.

-Es pintura de guerra –suspiró Katara.

-Cierto –Aang sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Así que estás lista para esto?

-No he estado practicando sobre la espalda de Appa por una semana por nada –recordó Katara. Inspiró profundamente y abrió los abanicos de un golpe frente a ella-. Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Ey, no te preocupes –le dijo Toph-. ¿Qué tiene si un grupo de altos personajes de la Tribu Agua_ y _de laNación del Fuego_ y _del Reino Tierra estén mirando? Sin presión_._

Katara miró a Toph de manera aburrida.

-Aang, llévatela –indicó. El Avatar suspiró profundamente y agarró a Toph de la mano, llevándosela por el pasillo.

-¡Lo harás bien, Katara! ¡No te preocupes! –aseguró Aang

-¡Sí! ¡Buena suerte, Reinita! –añadió Toph, tropezando detrás de Aang.

Katara suspiró cansinamente y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Sería la primera vez que se presentaría sola. Nada de Guerreras Kyoshi. Nada de otros maestros agua. Solo ella. Frente a todo el mundo. _Por favor, no dejes que lo arruine… por favor, no me dejes arruinarlo… _

-¡Atención hermanos y hermanas y nuestra honorable familia extendida de invitados! –Katara se congeló en su sitio al oír al Jefe Arnook dar la bienvenida a la gente. Eso significaba que pronto la presentarían. Katara cerró sus ojos pintados de negro y levantó las manos. Empezó a realizar una serie de respiraciones controladas para serenarse- ¡… Katara de la Tribu Agua!

_¡Puedes hacerlo, Katara! _Abrió sus ojos azules y salió del pasillo.

Encima de ella, el techo del salón permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara la enorme habitación así como también a las filas que habían sido acomodadas a su alrededor, donde se ubicaban los hombres de la tribu y los invitados. Al frente del cuarto, en una elevada plataforma, había dos mesas. La que estaba arriba de todo, la ocupaba el Jefe, su familia, y la realeza visitante. Debajo de esa, había otra mesa con los invitados de honor.

Aang había decidido sentarse en la segunda mesa con la familia de Katara, Suki y Toph. Directamente debajo de él, el Señor del Fuego estaba sentado con su Tío a la izquierda y con Mai a la derecha. Un par de ojos dorados estaban fijos en su figura cuando salió al espacio abierto delante de su gente. Se veía diferente con la pintura puesta. Mucho más seria y peligrosa que su hermano cuando éste tenía su edad. Tenía un abanico cerrado en cada mano. En el salón resonaron los aplausos y Katara volvió a tomar aire profundamente.

Adoptó la posición de inicio de agua control y espero que comenzara la música. El Maestro Pakku, sentado a un lado, hizo una señal con la cabeza a los músicos que estaban sentados debajo de los tambores. Música lenta se dejó oír a su alrededor y Katara empezó a moverse.

Desde los asientos encima de ella, Suki aplaudía y se mordía el labio con emoción. Sabía que Katara se presentaba como una contribución a la celebración, pero no sabía que Katara también haría algunas técnicas de Guerrera Kyoshi. Lentos y fluidos movimientos eran acompañados por cuerpos de agua flotante originados por enormes jarras a sus pies.

Los dedos de Katara corrían a través de los abanicos, abriéndolos con un rápido giro de su muñeca, justo como Suki le había enseñado. Los tambores empezaron a sonar, las vibraciones se sentían hasta en el corazón de cada uno de los asistentes. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, definidos y el agua giraba y se retorcía en torno a ella como docenas de látigos en una alborotada danza.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando las serpientes de agua de Katara tomaron la forma de unas perfectas esferas de agua que se retorcían a su alrededor mientras movía suavemente su cuerpo controlando el líquido.

Zuko mantenía los ojos clavados en su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la elegancia de los movimientos de sus miembros mientras el agua pasaba en torno a ella. Ondas marrones volaban rodeando su cara con cada giro que daba. Con cuidados pasos parecía como si estuviera bailando entre las espirales de agua, atándose y desatándose con ella. De repente, quiso ser el agua dentro de esas jarras.

Abrió sus enormes ojos azules y los relajó, dándole la bienvenida a los largos filamentos de agua que se deslizaron por sus brazos y piernas, como acariciando su cuerpo mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Los abanicos de oro, brillando tenuemente, con bordes tan filosos como navajas hacían creer que eran una extensión de su cuerpo y el agua se enroscaba por ellos, abriéndose en abanico en los extremos.

Estaba perdida en un torbellino de agua que tomaba formas danzantes a su alrededor. Zuko se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose hacia delante, observándola maravillado al mismo tiempo que ella adquiría otra postura y movía los abanicos a su alrededor en un círculo para dirigir largos torrentes de hielo. Se preguntó donde había aprendido eso. Reconocía los movimientos usados por las Guerreras Kyoshi y unos pocos movimientos estrambóticos dominados por maestros aguas de mayor experiencia. ¿Es que había combinado dos estilos?

Nunca había visto nada como eso. Y lo dejaba sin aliento.

En sus manos creo nubes de formas cuidadas y un poco de neblina y la esparció alrededor con los abanicos, creando una suave bruma. El grácil giro de su cuerpo transformó la neblina en agua nuevamente y movió los brazos, como si creara una esfera frente a ella. Juntaba más y más agua delante de ella hasta que la separó.

Escuchó al Avatar decir que se veían justo como La y Tui… los espíritus en la forma de koi que bailaban eternamente el uno con el otro. Aparentemente, él no había sido el único quien entendió la imagen ya que muchos de la Tribu Agua estallaron en aplausos. Zuko se encontró a sí mismo aplaudiendo también. El pez… el Oasis de los Espíritus… le traían muchos recuerdos.

Katara levantó los brazos, elevando sobre sí el cuerpo de agua. La figura flotó más y más alto. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos en la efigie, excepto Zuko. El mantenía sus ojos en su rostro, completamente embelesado con su expresión de total concentración debajo de la pintura de guerra negra, blanca y gris.

Mientras el agua llegaba casi a la cima del techo, Katara dejó caer las manos a los costados, esparciendo el agua por toda la habitación. Entornando los ojos, giró su cuerpo y movió las manos, manipulando el agua para cambiar su estructura física. La única cosa que Zuko oyó después fueron aplausos. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió que estaba nevando adentro.

Ty Lee chillaba al lado de su amiga y levantaba las manos para atrapar los copos de nieve que caían. Iroh estaba aplaudiendo y la fila entera delante de ellos también aplaudía con entusiasmo. Los miembros más jóvenes del grupo se habían puesto de pie y con mucho ruido le hacían vivas a una de los suyos, al mismo tiempo que Katara se inclinaba ante su gente y soltaba cansinos resuellos de aire.

-Ha progresado muchísimo –le decía el Jefe Arnook al padre de Katara, quien se sentaba justo debajo de ellos-. Debes de estar orgulloso.

Por alguna razón, Zuko sintió como si el halago fuese para él. Él estaba orgulloso de la demostración de Katara, de sus habilidades. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que era la niñita que había "adquirido" un pergamino de agua control de unos piratas. Una pequeña sonrisa de cariño apareció en sus labios al mirar a la joven embajadora. Varias personas se habían acercado para hablar con ella y aplaudir su presentación cuando se hizo a un lado.

Junto a él, Mai miraba fijamente su rostro y la adoración y orgullo que había en sus ojos mientras aplaudía a la maestra agua. Agni, moriría por que él la mirara así. Ella lo había observado durante la presentación de Katara. Había visto la expresión de arrobamiento en su cara al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo danzante de Katara se reflejaba en sus ojos. Había visto la pequeña sonrisa libre de preocupación en sus labios. Y nunca lo había visto así.

Mai apartó la mirada de él. Sabía que estaba tratando. Por su bien así como por el de ella, estaba intentando ocultar lo que sentía por Katara. Pero incluso aunque tratara, ella sabía. Era tan obvio para ella, era como una bofetada en la cara cada vez que Zuko siquiera oía el nombre de Katara. Era tan injusto. Ella lo amaba. Había aceptado el rol de su prometida para estar con él. Casi todos los días, salía a representarlo delante de su gente y todavía podía ver el pequeño destello en sus ojos cuando mencionaban su nombre.

Incluso aunque sabía que no podía esperar nada, todavía lo deseaba.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo, Katara! –exclamó Aang. Mai levantó la mirada y vio a la maestra agua caminando hacia ellos para sentarse junto a su hermano. Se estaba sacando la pintura de la cara con un pedazo de tela y trataba de sonreír en medio del proceso de quitarse la oscura pintura.

-Gracias –respondió Katara-. Me alegro de que hayan disfrutado –se sentó junto a Sokka y Suki cambió de lugar con él para que ella pudiera ayudarle a sacarse la pintura. Mientras la ex Guerrera Kyoshi divagaba sobre lo fantástico que había sido y lo orgullosa que estaba, Katara bajó la mirada y sonrió con modestia.

Detrás de ellos, el Jefe Arnook anunció el comienzo del banquete antes de la celebración. Todo el mundo prorrumpió en hurras y aplausos. Pasaron platos de comida por las mesas y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Iroh se concentró en la comida frente a él. Ty Lee estudió su comida de cerca, debatiendo entre comer o no las "ciruelas de mar". Finalmente, se puso una cuchara llena de ese mejunje cocido en la boca. Y después sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Está bueno! –chilló con entusiasmo.

Mai sonrió ligeramente y empezó a juguetear con su comida. Había un montón de carne cocinada en formas diferentes y variadas. Cuidadosamente empezó a llevarse comida a la boca. Mirando de reojo a su lado, el Señor del Fuego estaba comiendo sin preocuparse demasiado. De vez en cuando, su Tío comentaba sobre la comida y Zuko se encogía de hombros o asentía con la cabeza.

Mai soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no estaba mirando a Katara de nuevo.

Ese día, había tratado de evitar a la maestra agua como a una plaga, lo cual no fue difícil. En la mañana, para la primera comida del día, descubrió que Katara se había ido temprano para arreglar algunos mandados antes de la celebración de esa noche. Ambos, ella y Zuko, estuvieron aliviados.

Acompañados por Ty Lee y el General Iroh, fueron a explorar la ciudad. Todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos para la celebración e Iroh estaba decepcionado porque casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Uno de los hombres de la tribu le aseguró que abrirían esa noche para la celebración.

Mai siempre estaba al lado de Zuko mientras recorrían la ciudad. Era más como un pequeño desfile que un paseo casual. Caminaban uno al lado del otro como si hubiera alguna clase de muro entre ello. Mai suponía que realmente había uno. Hubieran pasado toda la mañana en completo silencio de no haber sido por la conversación de Iroh y Ty Lee detrás de ellos.

Después Zuko había sugerido que almorzaran afuera, como era un agradable día de sol. Mai accedió; tenía un poco de hambre después de haber pasado horas caminando por la ciudad congelada. Iroh los llevó a un pequeño café que daba a uno de los prístinos canales. Aparentemente, el departamento del Maestro Pakku estaba en el edificio de enfrente y el anciano le había mostrado el café la noche anterior.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño local estaba abierto. Se sentaron en una mesita circular afuera y les sirvieron algo de té. Fue entonces cuando la tienda al otro lado del canal abrió. La cara de Iroh se encendió como la de un niño e insistió que iría a echar un rápido vistazo primero. Invitó a Ty Lee y, por supuesto, la joven dijo que sí y lo siguió.

Eso dejaba a la pareja de la Nación del Fuego en un absoluto silencio. A la comida le tomaría rato estar preparada y no sabían cuando Iroh realmente regresaría. El agarre de Mai por la taza de piedra se endureció cuando se la llevó a los labios. El té extranjero bajó por su garganta. Frente a ella, Zuko estaba recostado contra su silla, estudiando los cuidadosos arcos creados del hielo que había sobre el canal y que estaban decorados con unas sorpresivamente vivas flores del ártico y lámparas azules pálido y blancas.

Estiró una de sus manos blancas y tomó la taza delante de él. Levantó el acogedor líquido humeante y bebió un largo trago. Cerró sus ojos dorados y soltó un pesado suspiro. Cuando los abrió, Mai apartó la mirada y le dio otro sorbo a su té.

-Lamento lo de ayer –alzó sus ojos grises y los dejó caer sobre su rostro. La mirada de Zuko estaba fija en su té-. Te lastimé. No quise hacerlo –era la primera oración que él le dirigía desde que habían dejado el palacio de hielo.

Mai tragó el té y asintió con solemnidad.

-Lo sé –su estómago y corazón se retorcieron ante el recuerdo del encuentro con Katara del día anterior. Los tres habían sido empujados dentro de una situación inesperada y habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo para lidiar con ella en la manera más civilizada de la que fueron capaces. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser incómoda.

Durante las comidas, ellos se sentaban en extremos opuestos de la mesa, sumergiéndose en conversaciones con cualquier otro excepto con el otro. Todos ponían especial cuidado en lo que decían, por miedo a empezar algo entre el Señor del Fuego, su novia y la maestra agua.

Y en vez de pasar el resto de la velada en un pequeño tour nocturno con sus anfitriones, Zuko había optado por retirarse temprano, pretextando que estaba cansado por el viaje. Todos sabían la verdad. Él no quería ver a Katara de nuevo, incluso aunque ella se había ido con sus amigos temprano.

Mientras permanecían sentados uno delante del otro, Mai sentía como si estuviera sola. Justo como Zuko y Katara peleaban solos contra sus emociones. Él cerró los ojos de nuevo y su mano apretó con fuerza la taza.

-No estaba preparado para verla –admitió-. Me quedé sin saber que hacer. Perdóname.

-Ya le dije, mi señor, está bien.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos de una.

-No, no está bien –replicó con la voz afectada-. Dime la verdad, Mai. ¿Te estoy lastimando?

No físicamente. Él quería saber si la lastimaba en cualquier otra manera. Ella quiso decir sí de inmediato. Quería contarle lo que había visto en su rostro cuando él escuchó el nombre de Katara y lo mucho que le dolía verlo reaccionar de esa manera con otra mujer. Quería decírselo desesperadamente.

-No, mi señor –era una mentirosa-. Lo entendí desde el principio. No me has herido.

Clavó sus ojos dorados en los suyos grises, como leyéndole cada pensamiento. Mai sabía que Zuko sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Bajó la mirada y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Apretó los dientes y miró con odio sus manos. ¿Qué podría hacer él si ella le decía? ¿Esconder sus sentimientos? No había podido hacerlo muy bien.

Una mano enguantada se apoyó sobre la suya y se enredó alrededor de sus dedos. Agrandó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se le encendían las mejillas. Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos de Zuko apurarse a sus manos enlazadas.

-Estoy tratando, Mai… -aseveró con voz queda-. Lo estoy intentando de verdad… pero no puedo olvidarla. No puedo dejar…

Ella sabía que era lo que iba a decir y apartó su mano de la de él. Ella no quería que siguiera y escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Se le aguaron los ojos y los cerró. Parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya dije, entiendo, mi señor –le aseguró-. No espero que la olvides. Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras –_Pero rezo para que lo hagas…_

-Lo siento, Mai –replicó Zuko con voz seria. Levantó los ojos y enfrentó los de ella-. Lo siento de veras.

Ahora, los delgados dedos de Mai se enterraban en la tela de sus batas. Cada mirada que Zuko le dirigía a Katara era otra puñalada en su espalda. Y no podía odiar a Katara. Estaba celosa, extremadamente celosa y frustrada, pero no odiaba a la maestra agua. Porque sabía que Katara estaba celosa de ella por tener a Zuko a su lado.

Mai tragó con dificultad la comida, incapaz de olvidar las palabras de Zuko de esa mañana. _No puedo olvidarla… no puedo dejar…_ Cerró los ojos y bajó la cuchara.

Él no podía dejar de _amarla_.

-¿Mai? –llamó Ty Lee con un tono más alto de lo normal y que denotaba preocupación. Se inclinó sobre su amiga al mismo tiempo que Mai alejaba su plato-. ¿Mai, estás bien?

Zuko volvió la cabeza, alertado por la voz de Ty Lee. Frunció el ceño, preocupado y apartó la cuchara de su boca

-¿Mai, que pasa?

-Nada… nada –les respondió Mai, sacudiendo la mano para apartar las de Ty Lee-. Estoy bien.

-No te ves bien –Zuko frunció aún más el entrecejo. Dejó la cuchara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… sólo no me siento bien –admitió solemnemente-. No estoy acostumbrada a la comida de aquí… no me debe de haber caído bien –afirmó, llevándose una mano al estómago.

Zuko asintió y se giró a su Tío. Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró algo en el oído del anciano. Iroh agrandó los ojos y se hizo hacia delante para mirar a Mai.

-¿Estás mal, querida?

-No, General –indicó Mai. _Lo que siento no puede ser descrito solo como "mal"._

-Zuko –llamó Iroh con severidad-. Llévala a su cuarto. Ty Lee, ve con ella.

La joven junto a Mai asintió y empezó a ponerse de pie. Mai desistió y permitió que Ty Lee la ayudara a levantarse. Detrás de ella escuchó la voz del Avatar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Mai no se siente bien –explicó Zuko-. La llevaremos a su habitación.

-¿Necesita un curandero? –Mai hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Katara y volvió la cabeza. Ty Lee pareció entender y se volvió hacia la maestra agua con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No, no, está bien! –le aseguró-. ¡Gracias, de todas formas!

Mai no vio a Katara asentir tontamente. Zuko apareció a su lado y la agarró del brazo

-Vamos –le dijo-. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí –contestó. Una parte de ella se preguntó si la llevaría en brazos si le decía que no-. Puedo llegar hasta mi cuarto, Zuko. Está bien.

-Últimamente, esa parece ser tu frase favorita –Zuko frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia sus anfitriones y se disculpo por la repentina salida antes de que él y Ty Lee la llevaran fuera del salón.

La marcha hasta su cuarto fue en casi silencio. Sólo se preguntaba si Mai estaba bien. Mientras caminaban, Mai sentía un poquito de alivio. Zuko estaba con ella y le importaba lo suficiente como para escoltarla hasta su habitación. Y pareció preocupado en la cena. Incluso aunque pensaba eso, sabía que él se hubiera preocupado si Ty Lee hubiera dicho que le dolía el estómago.

Llegaron a su habitación y Ty Lee corrió abrir la puerta mientras Zuko sostenía a Mai contra sí y la conducía dentro. Su amiga cubierta de rosa corrió hasta su cama y empezó a retirar las mantas y pieles por ella. Cuidadosamente, Ty Lee y Zuko ayudaron a Mai a sentarse en la cama. Él la dejó al cuidado de su amiga antes de volverse y buscar el lugar de la fogata.

Lo encontró y le lanzó una bola de fuego para encender uno. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para alimentarlo, Mai era metida en la cama por su amiga.

-Ty Lee, puedo hacerlo yo sola –aseveró de manera insulsa.

-No si no te estás sintiendo bien –rebatió Ty Lee. Miró las ventanas y visualizó una abierta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Suspirando, se puso de pie y atravesó la recámara para cerrarla.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Zuko, parado junto a su cama. Mai apartó la vista de él, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al darse cuenta que el Señor del Fuego estaba de pie al lado de _su cama_.

-No, Zuko, estaré bien –repitió, desviando la mirada tímidamente.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos? –inquirió Ty Lee curiosa. Había cerrado la ventana y caminaba de regreso. Mai negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Preferiría estar sola ahora –les dijo a ambos-. Gracias.

Ty Lee pareció reticente a irse y Zuko entornó los ojos ligeramente. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces volveré al festival y le diré a Tío de tu estado. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Comida? ¿Agua?

-Te traeré algo para comer, por si acaso, ¿bien? –anunció Ty Lee. Condujo afuera a Zuko después de que se hubo asegurado que su amiga estaba bien, abrigada y metida en su cama. Mai puso los ojos en blancos y se encogió de hombros.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Mai cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no le pediste que se quedara? –una voz peligrosamente dulce se dejó oír desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mai podía identificarla desde una milla de lejos. Se sentó con un repentino respingo, levantando inconscientemente la manta hasta su pecho con los ojos volando hasta la figura vestida negro que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Una sonrisa ladina iluminaba sus engañosos labios rojos-. Se hubiera quedado, tú lo sabes.

-Azula –Mai sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Ella había ido al Polo Norte-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No te dije que te vería aquí? –Replicó la ex princesa atravesando la habitación, pretendiendo admirar la decoración del palacio de hielo-. ¿Puedes creer las cosas que tiene esta gente en sus hogares? Pieles de animales… -resopló-. Qué bárbaro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Azula? –repitió Mai siguiendo a la peligrosa mujer con los ojos arrugados.

-Mirando… -pensó Azula en voz alta. Volvió sus ojos dorados a su vieja amiga-. Sabes, la oferta aún sigue en pie.

-Vete de aquí.

-Lo tomaré como que no quieres aceptar –Azula hizo un falso puchero-. Lamento oír eso. Pensé que después de todo lo que pasó ayer y esta noche, vendrías arrastrándote a mí.

-Azula, no traicionaré a Zuko.

-¿Y si él te traiciona?

-¡Él no me traicionará! –Mai casi gritó, desafiante. Azula simplemente sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿_Realmente_ crees eso? –Preguntó con dulzura-. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? Lo vi todo, sabes. Estaba aquí incluso antes de que llegaran –Mai agrandó los ojos-. Gracias a que salí justo después de nuestro pequeño encuentro en el mercado. De otra manera, nunca hubiera podido alcanzar un barco mercante para llegar aquí a tiempo. El próximo barco no llegará hasta el día después de tu partida… ¿No es gracioso cómo funciona todo?

-Azula, te sugiero encarecidamente que te vayas inmediatamente –siseó Mai en voz baja-. Ty Lee y Zuko pueden volver en cualquier momento.

-Ty Lee, puedo creerlo. Pero dudo que mi amado hermano mayor regrese esta noche –Azula sonrió con maldad-. Sin ti a su lado, no tiene que preocuparse de sus actos con su pequeña _maestra agua_.

Mai hubiera matado por tener unos cuchillos en ese momento.

-Azula, yo ya sé que Zuko siempre la amará –replicó de manera aburrida.

-¿Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarse llevar? –completó Azula-. Conoces a Zuzu… es testarudo y siempre hace lo que su instinto le dice que haga. Lo estaba matando ayer cuando ella apareció. Lo sabes… era tu mano la que estaba apretando. ¿Pero por eso dejó de comérsela con los ojos? Por supuesto que no. Probablemente le esté babeando encima mientras hablamos.

-Tus palabras no me afectan –le aseguró con orgullo-. Ya sé que lugar ocupo con Zuko –Azula volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y se inclinó hacia delante, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la de Mai-. Él… él no haría… -susurró Mai con voz bronca-. Si estamos casados, no lo haría.

-Tienes razón –exclamó Azula, concordando efusivamente-. Mi hermano tiene demasiado _honor_ para cometer adulterio –Mai volvió a mirarla con los ojos entornados-. Pero… todavía no están _casados_.

El cuarto se puso increíblemente frío. Los ojos grises de Mai se vidriaron ante las insinuaciones de Azula. Zuko tenía el honor suficiente como para no acostarse con otra mujer si estuvieran casados. Pero ahora… ahora aún estaba técnicamente libre… ¿se permitiría una última vez?

-¡Mai! –La voz de Ty Lee interrumpió sus pensamientos y la cabeza de Mai se giró hacia la puerta-. ¡Te traje algo de comida!

Tan pronto la futura Señora del Fuego volvió hacia donde Azula había estado parada no vio nada. Las ventanas que atravesaban la habitación estaban abiertas dejando entrar un viento helado. La puerta se abrió y Ty Lee entro, haciendo equilibrio con algo de comida en una gran bandeja de plata y sonriendo ampliamente al mismo tiempo. Ella no vio a la pálida joven temblando en la cama ya que arreglaba la comida pulcramente alrededor del plato.

-¡Por si te da hambre! –sonrió Ty Lee. Puso el plato en una mesa cercana e hizo un puchero-. ¡Mai! –exclamó-. ¿Por qué abriste las ventanas? ¡Estás dejando escapar todo el calor!

* * *

-Mmm… -Suki soltó un eufórico suspiro recargándose contra el cuerpo de Sokka. Su brazo abrazaba fuertemente el de él mientras bajaban por las hermosamente decoradas calles de la ciudad. Colgaban linternas por todos lados y la luz de la luna acariciaba la ciudad con su brillo celestial. A su alrededor, el sonido de la risa de los chicos y la conversación de los adultos se dejaba oír desde la celebración que estaba a toda marcha. Abrió sus hermosos ojos y observó las tiendas a lo largo del canal principal al pasar-. Me alegra que hayamos venido, Sokka.

Él miró con cariño su cabeza castaña y sonrió.

-Sí… -murmuró con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa-. Tú realmente me haces sentir afortunado, ¿sabías, Suki?

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron un poquito.

-¿En serio? –incitó, socarrona-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno… eres inteligente… y umm… -balbuceó Sokka nerviosa-. ¡Eres una gran luchadora! Eres divertida y… eh…

-Hermosa –sugirió Katara al pasar por su lado.

-¡Cierto! –La mirada de Sokka se encendió y golpeó un puño en su otra palma, como absolutamente seguro-. ¡Y hermosa!

Suki puso los ojos en blanco y le soltó el brazo. De repente, la alarma se encendió en su cabeza. _¡La estás perdiendo!_

-Eso está bien… -suspiró Suki. Se apartó un poquito de él y echó un vistazo al interior de uno de los locales abiertos. Sokka suspiró hondo y se golpeó a sí mismo. Mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, divisó fugazmente algo verde Kyoshi y agrandó los ojos con horror.

Miró a Suki de reojo, que estaba recogiendo algunos brochecitos para el cabello de conchas marinas y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No había visto a sus antiguas compañeras de equipo. Sacudiendo un brazo frenéticamente para llamar la atención de las guerreras, Sokka trató de señalar a Suki, como recordándoles que se suponía que ella no debía saber que estaban allí. Una de las chicas lo vio y tiró de la manga de su compañera. Las dos respondieron el saludo, pensando que justamente las estaba saludando, cuando vieron a Suki inclinada hacia delante junto a él.

Agrandaron los ojos y desaparecieron en el callejón más cercano. Sokka dejó caer su brazo y suspiró más que aliviado.

-Entonces, umm… ¿te gustan algunos de estos? –preguntó casualmente.

-Sí… pero ya tengo brochecitos suavecitos… aunque son muy bonitos –musitó Suki, pasando unas mechas de cabello detrás de una oreja. Al enderezarse, descubrió que Sokka giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de ver si había más Guerreras Kyoshi dando vueltas por la zona. Suki se volvió para mirarlo y arqueó una ceja interrogante al ver la expresión nerviosa en la cara de Sokka-. ¿Estás bien? –inquirió.

-¿Bien? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! –chilló Sokka. Se asustó del sonido de su voz. ¿Cuándo se le había puesto tan fina? Tosió y se golpeó el pecho-. Digo… estoy bien… de verdad.

Suki lo estudió por un momento y suspiró cansinamente.

-Si tú lo dices –se encogió de hombros. Se recargó en él de nuevo, enlazando su brazo al de él. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo-. ¿Por qué estás temblando, Sokka?

-No estoy temblando –Sokka rió débilmente. Suki arrugó los ojos-. Bien,_ quizás _tenga un poco de frío_._

Ella levantó la mano y suavemente le palmeó la cabeza

-¿Entonces por qué sudas?

_¡Estás cayendo! ¡Cayendo rápido!_ Le gritaba su mente. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ya estaban en los límites de la ciudad. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era subir de regreso. A menos que Katara apareciera… miró para todos lados, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho y Suki lo miró preocupada.

-¡Sokka! ¡Suki! Que sorpresa –Sokka hizo una mueca al oír esa voz. La pareja se volvió y Suki le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Pakku mientras Sokka intentaba no poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Ya han estado en la celebración?

-Íbamos a volver en un segundo, Maestro Pakku –respondió Suki-. ¿Y usted?

-Acabo de estar ahí. Estoy escoltando a Kana esta noche –afirmó el anciano, una sonrisa astuta en la cara. Sokka se encogió. Realmente no había esperado oír eso-. Se ven cansados. ¿Caminaron hasta aquí?

-Sí –confirmó Suki-. Justo después de cenar. Lo difícil será subir la cuesta.

-Oh, entonces por favor, llévense mi góndola –ofreció Pakku. Sokka casi abre la boca. El Maestro de Agua Control señaló con su mano la orilla de la acera donde su elegante góndola azul oscuro estaba estacionada, y para completar tenía una pila de abrigadas mantas y…

-¿Eso es vino? –soltó Sokka. Sus ojos volaron hasta el anciano.

-Fresco del Reino Tierra. El Rey Bumi lo envió como disculpa por no poder asistir esta noche –explicó Pakku.

Sokka se le quedó mirando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el vejete ese con _su Gran-Gran_, mantas, una góndola y _vino_? ¿Y realmente quería saberlo?

-Oh… posiblemente no podamos… -Suki dejó de hablar, contemplando de reojo la comodidad de la góndola y las mantas que le pedían a gritos que se acurrucara en ellas-. De verdad…

-Insisto –porfió Pakku. Miró a Sokka y entornó los ojos-. ¿No es así, Sokka?

El joven sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Miró a Suki.

-Bueno, no podemos rechazar, ¿o sí, Suki? –replicó-. ¿Vamos? –instó, moviendo las cejas y tendiéndole la mano. Suki soltó una carcajada y asintió.

-Seguro –contestó, dándole la mano. El Maestro Pakku levantó el nivel del agua debajo de la góndola para que ambos pudieran subir fácilmente-. ¡Gracias, Maestro Pakku!

-Claro, claro –sonrió el anciano. Sokka entró primero y cuidadosamente hizo pasar a Suki. Mientras tomaban sus respectivos asientos en el medio del bote, Pakku hacía descender el agua a su altura normal-. ¡Diviértanse! ¡Y beban un poco de vino!

Sokka puso los ojos en blanco y Suki rió. El gondolero alejó el bote de la calle hacia el canal. Sokka se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de una de las gruesas mantas. Las desdoblo y se las echó encima al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba. _soothed it out_

-Entonces… ¿quieres un poco de vino? –inquirió Sokka. Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando debajo de las mantas que tenían encima, los brazos de Suki se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura.

-No, estoy bien –aseguró con suavidad. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y besó suavemente su mejilla antes de apoyar su cabeza en su ancho hombro-. Fue lindo de parte del Maestro Pakku prestarnos su góndola.

-Sí… muy lindo –convino Sokka. _Me preguntó que tuvo que hacer Katara para que nos la prestara… nah, Gran-Gran probablemente se lo pidió_. Levantó su brazo y envolvió los hombros de ella con él, acercándola más-. Suki, gracias por venir.

-Tú sabes que yo quería –ella rió ahogadamente, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa feliz en la cara.

-Aún así –replicó Sokka-. Esta es una celebración para Yue y tú sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Suki se tensó un instante.

-Sí –respondió bajito. Levantó la cabeza y miró sus ojos azul océano-. Pero gracias a ella, seguiste con vida. Tu tribu… el mundo siguió en equilibrio por su noble acción. Y por eso, estoy feliz. Deseo haberla conocido… agradecerle por lo que hizo.

Sokka estaba perdido en los ojos de Suki, sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos y el calor de su aliento rozaba su piel. No estaba seguro que había hecho en la vida para merecer a Suki, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Levantó la mano y el dorso de su guante acarició delicadamente su mejilla

-Sabes, pensé que ya te habías… cansado de soportarme.

Una pequeña mueca irrumpió en su rostro.

-Es un desafío, pero lo acepto –Sokka sonrió.

-No te das una idea de lo mucho que te amo… -suspiró bajando la cabeza. Suki cerró los ojos cuando él apoyó los labios sobre los de ella.

Desde el puente bajo el cual pasaban, Katara los observaba con atención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –averiguó Jet a su lado.

-Les tomará unos veinte minutos llegar desde aquí hasta la escalera del palacio –respondió Katara. Había calculado el tiempo esa mañana. Se volvió y miró a Jet-. Tú y Haru empiecen a llevar a los aldeanos a la parte baja del palacio. Los otros maestros aguas saben que hacer.

Jet asintió.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Voy a reunir a las Guerreras Kyoshi –replicó ella-. ¡Ahora asegúrate de que todas las linternas estén en las manos en las que se suponen tienen que estar!

Jet asintió una vez más.

-Entendido –los dos se separaron, tomando direcciones opuestas sobre el puente. Jet levantó una lámpara blanca y le hizo una seña a Haru. Haru asintió y empezó a hacer señas al grupo de gente que Katara había reclutado para su "plan maestro". Para ser una sociedad patriarcal, la gente había seguido a Katara sin dudar. De veras que era ella la mujer más poderosa de la Tribu. La joven comenzó a reunir a las Guerreras Kyoshi y a llevarlas hacia el palacio, manteniéndolas fuera de la vista de Suki.

En la góndola, Suki suavemente acariciaba el estomago de Sokka con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. No pudo evitar suspirar de felicidad. Perezosamente miró las inmediaciones al pasar. Mientras la góndola se habría paso por un angosto callejón, diviso un destello verde y una máscara blanca. De inmediato, se incorporó y trató de estirar el cuello hacia el callejón.

-¿Suki? –Llamó Sokka con suavidad, cuando el cabello de ella rozó un costado de su cabeza-. ¿Qué sucede?

Suki frunció el ceño.

-Juraría que vi… -dejó de hablar y sacudió la cabeza-. No… no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa? –persistió Sokka, frotándole el brazo.

Suki rió ahogadamente, asumiendo que lo que había visto había sido un truco de la luz.

-Creí haber visto a una de las chicas de Kyoshi –recostó nuevamente su cabeza contra él hombro de él y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué está tan acelerado tu corazón, Sokka?

_¡Respira, Sokka, respira! _

-¿Acelerado? Solo estoy… -no completó la frase, nervioso. Suki entornó los ojos, recelosa.

-Pareces nervioso.

-¡No estoy nervioso! –exclamó ahogadamente. ¡_Piensa algo! ¡Piensa algo_! Le gritaba su mente. Tomó aire profundamente-. Por supuesto que mi corazón está acelerado. Estás sentado junto a mí. Digo… vamos… una hermosa mujer… estoy solo con ella. Eso puede provocar cosas en un chico.

Suki simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-Aja –frunció el ceño-. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás escondiendo algo.

-Suki, ¿Por qué te escondería algo? -¡_Ella sabe_!-. Siempre estás conmigo, Suki. Es imposible que pudiera esconderte algo en caso de que te estuviera escondiendo algo, lo que no hago.

-Estás muy extraño esta noche, Sokka –indicó apartándose de él-. Más de lo normal.

Él empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Eh… -su respiración se volvió uniforme y sus ojos no quedaban quietos-. Suki, de verdad ¡no te estoy escondiendo nada!

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso? –insistió Suki. De no haber tenido los brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, los hubiera tenido en las caderas en una postura de desaprobación.

-Porque… porque… -tartamudeó Sokka. Un destello naranja llamó su atención y vio a Aang con los pulgares hacia arriba en del puente por él que estaban a punto de pasar. Parecía que estaba tratando de comunicarse sin hablar, pero Sokka no sabía leer los labios.

-¿Sokka? –la voz de Suki sonó ligeramente molesta. ¿La estaba ignorando?

Sokka se mordió el labio inferior.

-Solo dame un segundo… -dejó de hablar, tratando de dilucidar lo que Aang le decía. El Avatar señalaba a sus espaldas, al otro lado del puente. Al pasar por debajo, Suki puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó los brazos de encima.

Un gemido dolido brotó de sus labios cuando ella hizo eso y Suki se acomodó en su asiento para ya no quedar contra él.

-¡Dile que cierre los ojos! –pareció susurrar la voz de Aang en su oído cuando desaparecieron bajo el puente. Sokka agrandó los ojos.

-¡Cierra los ojos! –gritó de repente. Suki se volvió para mirarlo como si estuviera loco

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo hazlo! –persistió Sokka. Suki no se movía-. Bien, si no lo haces… -levantó sus manos y Suki bajó las pestañas.

-Bien, bien… los estoy cerrando… -farfulló Suki. Sokka soltó un suspiro profundo y miró por encima de ella. La cabeza de Aang echaba un vistazo desde el otro extremo del puente. Tenía de nuevo los pulgares arribas y señalaba afuera del puente.

Sokka musitó un "¿Qué?" y Aang suspiró. Cuidadosamente, saltó del puente y flotó debajo.

-¡Katara tiene una sorpresa para ustedes al otro lado! –susurró Aang al volar junto a Sokka. El joven del boomerang agrandó los ojos.

-Oh… -murmuró.

-¿Puedo abrir mis ojos ahora? –inquirió Suki, aburrida.

-¡Todavía no! –contestó Sokka empujando a Aang fuera del camino. El Maestro aire cayó al agua.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Suki, ladeando su cabeza a donde el sonido había provenido, pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Nada! –Chilló Sokka-. Eh… ¡Espera solo un segundo más! –musitó una disculpa para Aang mientras el Avatar se sacaba a sí mismo del agua y lo fulminaba con la mirada. La góndola terminó de pasar por debajo del puente y Sokka parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando lo hubo hecho, abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Ahora! –exclamó-. ¡Ábrelos ahora!

Suki suspiró cansinamente y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y entonces dejó escapar un jadeo de conmoción.

-Sokka… -susurró.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó animadamente-. ¡Le pedí a Katar que los hiciera con la esperanza de que pudiéramos andar en góndola esta noche!

-Oh, Sokka… -los ojos de Suki estuvieron cerrados hasta que pasaron una docena de arcos de hielo que atravesaban el canal principal. Cada arco estaba decorado con flores del ártico y del centro colgaban unas lámparas. El brillo de las luces en las lámparas, se reflejaba en el agua, haciendo refulgir cada arco a la luz de la luna-. Sokka, es hermoso.

Una intensa sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sokka al mirar la eufórica expresión de Suki. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces de las linternas cuando miraba las creaciones de hielo.

-¿Te gusta?

Suki asintió tontamente.

-Es hermoso… gracias.

_No ha terminado aún…_ quiso decir Sokka. Se estiró y la atrajo contra sí. Los ojos de Suki seguían fijos en los arcos bajo los que pasaban mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. La besó en el centro de la cabeza. _Solo un paso más_.

Se acercaron a la parte baja ante el palacio después de unos minutos llenos de felicidad. Sokka se bajó primero y extendió su mano para ayudar a descender a Suki. Perdido en una bruma romántica, Suki murmuró un gracias al gondolero al mismo tiempo que Sokka pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Y… ¿ahora qué? –quiso saber, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Bueno… escuché que aquí va a ser la gran celebración –respondió Sokka-. Justo a medianoche.

-Es casi medianoche, ¿no? –preguntó Suki. Él dijo que sí. Los ojos de ella contemplaban la zona y frunció el entrecejo una vez más-. Me preguntó donde están los demás.

-Estoy seguro que llegarán tarde o temprano –le aseguró Sokka. Afortunadamente para Suki, ella no había notado las repentinas paredes de nieve aparecidas de la nada que habían sido creadas contra los escalones. Esas paredes no habían estado antes. Empezaron a subir la escalera. Cuanto más alto iban, más rápido le latía el corazón. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y tocó el collar. Había estado haciendo eso a cada minuto desde que el día había empezado-. Vamos arriba… apuesto a que podemos ver toda la ciudad iluminada desde allí.

-Seguro –concedió Suki-. Apuesto a que se ve preciosa con todos esas linternas.

Sokka rió ahogadamente, solo para liberar un poco del nerviosismo que sentía. Miró por encima del hombro mientras conducía a Suki al final de la escalera. Podía ver las linternas acomodándose en su lugar allá bajo. Podía ver lámparas de tres colores diferentes moviéndose dentro de un mar azul. Unos pocos verdes también salpicaban la multitud.

Su corazón se golpeaba sobre su pecho. Bien… Sokka… respira hondo. Llegó la hora… podía escuchar música llegar desde el palacio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para extenderse por toda la zona.

-¡Sokka, mira! –Suki esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando alcanzaron la cima de la escalera, justo antes de la entrada del palacio de hielo-. ¡Esto no estaba cuando nos fuimos!

Sokka siguió su mirada y descubrió el pequeño pabellón de hielo que su hermana había hecho para él. Exactamente como los arcos, estaba decorado con flores en serpentinas y tenía una única linterna colocada en el centro. Dentro, había creado un pequeño banco de hielo.

-Siéntate –sonrió Sokka-. Y cierra los ojos. Tengo una sorpresa más.

Aturdida, Suki cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que él la ayudara a sentarse. Sintió que la giraban hasta quedar de cara a la ciudad. Sokka miró por encima de su cabeza. Las linternas, abajo, estaban todas en su lugar.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ahora? –rió Suki nerviosa.

Sokka tomó aire profundamente y sacó el collar y el pendiente con forma de abanico de su bolsillo.

-Sí.

Suki abrió los ojos y su brillante sonrisa se relajó. Lo primero que vio fue las filas de linterna delante de ella. Al principio, se había preguntado cuando habían llegado todos. Después se dio cuenta que las linternas estaban arregladas de manera que se leyera algo. La primera fila en verde deletreaba su nombre. La segunda era blanca. Y la última palabra estaba escrita en azul.

-Suki –leyó en voz alta-. ¿Te casarías conmigo…? –Agrandó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca abierta-. Oh, mi dios…

-Suki –llamó una voz temblorosa a sus espaldas. Delante de sus ojos un pendiente azul oscilaba en una gargantilla verde. Sus ojos se fijaron en el pendiente mientras Sokka giraba para pararse frente a ella. su corazón dejó de latir. Suki levantó la mirada para enfrentar la suya azul, justo por encima del collar-. Soy sarcástico y poco refinado. Sobre-protector y a veces puedo ser un completo ignorante…

-No olvides haragán –añadió Suki con lágrimas cálidas y claras pendiendo de sus pestañas.

Los labios de Sokka se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Y sí, haragán –continuó-. Pero te amo y me honraras si te casas conmigo.

El corazón de Suki se aceleró. Sentía las lágrimas calientes descendiendo por sus mejillas al contemplar a Sokka y al collar que se extendía frente a ella. Siempre había visto a los collares de compromiso de la Tribu Agua como una correa de perros; un signo de propiedad sobre la mujer. Pero ahora… cuando le ofrecían uno… con la forma de un abanico; un símbolo de su pasado guerrero, lo veía como algo más.

Significaba que alguien, que no tenía ni una sola célula artística en su cuerpo, la amaba lo suficiente para pasar horas tallando un pedazo de piedra para que se viera como un abanico. Vagamente recordaba haberle visto las manos vendadas. Cuando le había preguntado que estaba haciendo, él simplemente le aseguró que era una sorpresa. Y vaya sorpresa había resultado.

-Sokka –se encontró a sí misma murmurando-. Eres un idiota –el rostro de él se apagó. Se enjugó las lágrimas y se paró. Sokka retrocedió con el corazón roto. Su mano bajó el collar-. ¿A dónde crees que vas? –exclamó sofocadamente, estirándose y agarrándole la mano. Tiró de él hacia ella y él la miró, confundido-. ¿No vas a ponerle ese collar a tu prometida?

Desde el escalón más bajo, en su lugar Toph codeó a Katara, entre medio de las Guerreras Kyoshi; todas sostenían las linternas verdes que deletreaban el nombre de Suki. Katara alzó la vista e inspiró superficialmente cuando Suki se paró y Sokka retrocedió.

Repentinamente, Suki agarró el brazo de él y dijo algo. Una estúpida sonrisa se abrió paso en la cara de Sokka y sosteniendo el collar, se giró tras Suki, colocando la joya alrededor de su delgado cuello. No hacía falta ninguna explicación. Todo el mundo prorrumpió en vivas y Katara empezó a saltar de arriba abajo. Agarró a Toph.

-¡Dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí!

Debajo de ellos, docenas de voces comenzaron a gritar y Suki se volvió hacia Sokka. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó con firmeza en los labios.

-Te amo, idiota –exclamó.

Sokka sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos, besándola una vez más antes de apoyar su frente contra la suya.

-¡Sokka, Suki! –llamó una voz detrás de ellos. Se viraron y se encontraron al Jefe Arnook junto al palacio con los Ancianos de la Tribu, incluyendo al padre de Sokka-. Mi hija bendice su unión.

La joven pareja levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo despejado del ártico. Justo bajo la brillante mirada de la luna, capas de color danzaban en el cielo encima de ellos. Sokka abrazó con más fuerza a Suki. De veras que era afortunado.

* * *

Podía escuchar la celebración que se sucedía abajo incluso al llegar a la pequeña entrada al Oasis. Katara suspiró cansinamente y metió la llave en la cerradura que había sido instalada después del asedio. Cualquiera podía entrar, pero debía pedir la llave a uno de los Ancianos o a los Maestros que las guardaban. Katara tenía la suerte de poseer una propia.

Le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta del Oasis de los Espíritus y se arrastró dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a poner la llave en su bolsillo. En el interior, todo estaba como lo había dejado. Una exuberante vegetación verde rodeada por agua fresca. El aire adentro estaba caldeado y mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña isla en el centro, se quitó su saco. Con fatiga lo arrojó en la isla y se dejó caer sobre él.

Había pasado dos horas celebrando con su hermano y su futura cuñada. Había comida, baile y música. Suki se había sorprendido de ver a todas sus guerreras cuando ellas se apresuraron en felicitarla. La pareja había sido ahogada con felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Unas pocas ancianas incluso habían frotado el vientre de Suki para bendecirla con fertilidad. La antigua guerrera se había sonrojado violentamente con eso.

Incluso todavía, todos estaban ahí, celebrando el nuevo compromiso. Y aún siendo más que bienvenida para unirse a ellos, estaba exhausta. Había pasado el día entero preparando todo para la proposición de su hermano; los arcos, las decoraciones; organizando a todos para que deletrearan la propuesta correctamente. Esa había sido una tarea descomunal. Y ella amaba a Sokka y a Suki, pero no podía evitar sentir una oleada de envidia invadir su cuerpo cada vez que se daba cuenta que estarían juntos para siempre; que se casarían con alguien que amaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de quitarse ese sentimiento de la cabeza. Estaba feliz por ellos, lo tenía por seguro. Pero aún así estaba un poquito celosa.

Katara se obligó a incorporarse y respiró hondo varias veces. Practicar agua control siempre la había ayudado a relajarse con anterioridad. Adoptando la primera posición, recogió agua del arroyo que rodeaba la isla y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Visualizó el líquido tranquilizante y fresco circulando en torno a su cuerpo, moviéndose como le ordenaba que lo hiciera. Sintió su cuerpo dejándose llevar por los movimientos familiares.

De repente, un sonido rompió su estado Zen y abrió los ojos de una. Se giró rápidamente, moviendo su brazo delante de ella, creando un muro de agua. El vapor se alzó en el aire cuando una bola de fuego colisionó con el muro líquido y claro.

-Nada mal… finalmente aprendiste a no dejar tu guardia baja –le dijo una inconfundible voz masculina. Escalofríos recorrieron su columna y Katara cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de sus sentidos mientras su corazón comenzaba a golpetear bajito.

Katara bajó los brazos y dejó salir el aliento que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Levantó los ojos y enfrentó la mirada penetrante y dorada del Señor del Fuego.

-Zuko, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

* * *

**N/A** –Katara… Zuko… Oasis de los Espíritus… SOLOS (sin contar a los espíritus. ¿Qué pasará? Oohh… (¡Dejen correr libremente su imaginación!) :D Preguntas contestadas en mi perfil. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

-.-.-.-.

N/T: _Hola! Cómo lo prometido es deuda y a mí no me gusta deber nada... pues, acá estoy con un nuevo cáp, y ya estamos en la recta final o no? No les pasó que sintieron penita por Mai? A mí sí, como que decía aaaiiii porque Zuko sos tan malo? xP Pero al fin y al cabo ella se metió sola. Azula si que fue cruel, y sí que fue ella la que habalba con Haru...pero tranquilas ya se verá que no tienen nada que ver. :) ¿Quién no quiso ser Suki en este cáp? Aiii lo amé mucho a Sokka, jajaja y ni hablar que faltó un poco de Zutara pero ya verán que el siguiente nos ahoga de eso. (YEAH!)_

_Cómo dijo DamageCtrl, dejen correr su imaginación y no me vengan con que ya lo leyeron en ingles! No es lo mismo, xP, me cuesta trabajo hacer que lo lean en españo, jajaja sonó tanto a reproche, esa última frase, pero relax! no estoy retando a nadie, si uds no me retan a mí que derecho tengo yo a decirles algo? _

**GRACIAS**: Azrael _(sí! yo también quería un poco más de sangre, digo celos! jajajaa, en serio, de nada y síp, es Azula, confirmadisimo, un beso que andes de mil :D);_ anime fan (_el anterior esperabas con tantas ganas? que cosa rara, jejeje. es mucho mejor o no? Este cap, digo, para mi esta genial, aunque ya dije le falta más Zutara, pero de todas formas no tiene desperdicio. Besito y muchas gracias, la prueba es mañana, preguntame algo de la div politica de Europa y vas a ver como sé. y los analisis sabré mañana también. Bye, bye)_; miriamkinomoto; CyllanSDT; xxmabelxx; kata; :) ; Mizuhi-Chan y MaKAkiSs. _Os quiero un montón. Jajaja. de enserio. _

_RR__?  
_


	20. Capítulo XX

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Veinte**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

El hombre de edad mediaobservaba por última vez las brillantes luces en el cielo y sonreía suavemente. De alguna manera, había sabido que de una forma u otra, su hija desde el cielo les enviaría una señal. Y al repartir esos colores brillantes en el cielo, había bendecido la unión del primer y último joven al que había amado junto a su amada guerrera. Arnook cerró los ojos y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que los anegaban.

Los hombres grandes, especialmente los Jefes de la Tribu Agua del Norte, no lloran.

-Jefe Arnook –el susodicho joven lo llamaba a sus espaldas y él se volvió, sonriéndole orgullosamente. Sokka en verdad había crecido hasta ser un asombroso guerrero de la Tribu Agua. Se detuvo frente al hombre mayor e inclinó su cabeza-. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda esta noche. Suki y yo se lo agradecemos.

-No fue nada, Sokka. Te debemos mucho por tu esfuerzo y el de tu hermana. Esto fue lo menos que podíamos hacer –rió el líder y palmeó a Sokka en la espalda.

-A pesar de eso, señor –insistió Sokka respetuosamente-, si alguna vez me necesita o a Suki o siquiera a Katara, no lo dude y envíenos un mensaje.

-Aprecio eso, Sokka. Gracias. Mi hija es feliz de saber que has encontrado una novia tan maravillosa –añadió. Sokka sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente. Inclinó su cabeza una vez más-. Ahora –rió entre dientes Arnook mirando a la celebración que se sucedía abajo-. ¿No deberías estar allí con tu futura esposa en vez de aquí hablando con un viejo?

-Si ella realmente me quisiera ahí abajo en vez de aquí arriba, ya me hubiera arrastrado de vuelta –replicó Sokka, completamente seguro-. ¿Va a bajar de nuevo, señor? La fiesta aún no ha terminado.

-No, voy a retirarme por esta noche. Ha sido una bastante emocionante –rió de nuevo-. Y ya no soy tan joven como solía ser.

-Sí, bueno dígale eso a mi abuela… -suspiró Sokka. Miró a la celebración, donde una gran lona de piel de foca había sido esparcida sobre una amplia área. Las mujeres la sostenían de los bordes y en el centro de la misma; su Gran-Gran volaba en el aire. Y la anciana parecía que estaba pasando el momento de su vida.

Arnook rompió en carcajadas.

-Te veré mañana, Sokka –el joven asintió y echó andar por los escalones del palacio hacia abajo. El Jefe miró a la multitud unos minutos más antes de volverse e internarse en el palacio de hielo.

Los músicos que habían estado dentro del palacio durante la propuesta hacía rato que habían bajado para unirse a la fiesta. Incluso mientras caminaba por el silencioso y casi vacío palacio, podía oír los tambores. Llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Cuando entró, frunció el ceño. Estaba anormalmente cálido.

_Yo no le pedí a nadie que viniera a calentar mi habitación esta noche… _pensó para sí mismo. Arrugó el entrecejo y se adentró más en su habitación. Sus ojos aterrizaron en la fogata y agrandó los ojos.

-¿Llamas azules?

-¿Jefe Arnook? –inquirió una voz detrás suyo. El hombre viró y atisbó en la mortecina luz de su recamara.

Entornó sus ojos azules.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Lo último que vio fue un rayo azul.

* * *

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron lentamente su cuerpo, deleitándose con una buena imagen de ella ahora que el grueso saco no se interponía. Estaba usando una vieja camiseta azul de mangas largas que le quedaba bien y le llegaba hasta media pierna, hecha de un material más delgado que su parka. Los bordes estaban contorneados con piel blanca, combinando con el forro que se dejaba ver en sus botos. Los pantalones sueltos, los agarraba dentro de la bota, escondiendo las piernas que se habían alargado desde la última vez que la había visto.

-Zuko, no me contestaste –Katara arrugó el ceño-. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-De la misma manera que la última vez –replicó fríamente. La maestra agua puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?

-¿De veras te gustaría saberlo? –sonrió con suficiencia y ella soltó un gruñido bajo.

Katara se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Zuko, ¿Por qué estás siquiera aquí? –indagó, frustrada. Apartó la mirada, una parte de ella se preguntaba si la había estado esperando.

-No podía dormir –admitió en voz baja-. Caminaba por la ciudad, pero quería paz y tranquilidad. Gracias a tu hermano, apenas hay "tranquilidad" ahí abajo. Este era el único lugar en el que puede pensar que encontraría algo de paz. Desafortunadamente, parece que pensaste lo mismo también.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y deshecho la desilusión que sabía no debería de sentir. Así que era una coincidencia que ambos estuvieran allí al mismo tiempo. Justo como la primera vez que chocaron allí.

-Bueno, lamento ser un obstáculo en tu tiempo de paz.

Zuko simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se detuvo justo al lado del puente de piedra que llevaba a la isla. Una parte de él sabía que en el momento en que la vio tendida boca abajo sobre el césped, debió haber pegado media vuelta y sumergirse de nuevo en el agua. Pero en vez de eso, se había acercado a ella. Cuando vio su agua control, no pudo resistir las ganas de probarla un poquito. Solo para ver si se había puesto algo más fuerte. Aparentemente lo había hecho.

-Ahora tú responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí en vez de estar con los campesinos ahí abajo?

Katara se cruzó de brazos sobre su prominente pecho y lo miró ceñuda.

-Para tu información, tu _Tío_, quien según tu definición _no_ es un campesino, también está ahí.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que mi Tío sabe más como divertirse que tú.

-No eres quien para hablar –saltó Katara a la defensiva-. ¡Iroh me dijo que lo único que haces es encerrarte todo el día en tu despacho y trabajar!

Arqueó las cejas con curiosidad y Katara cerró los ojos perjurando mentalmente.

-Preguntaste por mí –acusó levemente.

Katara respiró profundo. El tipo este… la sacaba de las casillas.

-Lo dijo por casualidad –retrucó apretando los dientes-. Y estoy un poco cansada. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Y yo que pensaba que simplemente te estabas escondiendo.

-¡No me estoy escondiendo! –Exclamó Katara-. ¡Escucha, pasé todo el día tratando de tener lista la propuesta de mi hermano! ¡Antes de eso, pasé muchos días en un bisonte volador tratando de llegar aquí! ¡Y antes de eso, estuve en el sur del Reino Tierra tratando de poner algo de paz entre los colonos de la Nación del Fuego y los aldeanos del Reino Tierra! Estoy cansada, ¿Bien, Zuko? ¿Puedes realmente culparme por ello?

Agni, cómo había extrañado esa fogosa pasión. Todo lo de su voz, sus movimientos… las expresiones de su cara ponían sus sentidos a toda marcha. Siempre la había adorado cuando estaba cabreada. Nada calentaba más su sangre que cuando Katara discutía con él. Fuera por alguna razón verdadera y significativa o simplemente porque no estaba de acuerdo con él; la encontraba increíblemente atractiva.

La manera en que sus ojos sostenían esa llama, la manera en que su voz se levantaba, la manera en que sus mejillas se encendían… Zuko se lamió los labios. Tal vez era por esto que se le hacía placentero fastidiarla.

Frente a él, Katara le dirigió una mirada asesina. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su rostro y se encontró a sí misma poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Había una mirada en sus ojos que había visto antes… solo que esta vez parecía mucho más acalorada. Descruzó los brazos y retrocedió cautelosamente.

-¿Tú crees que estás cansada? –rebatió en voz baja y peligrosa.

_Oh, no…_ Katara sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Conocía ese tono. Estaba por rebatirle. Odiaba cuando discutía o gritaba o bramaba. No porque fuera peligroso. Lo odiaba porque se sentía atraída hacía él. Él sacaba toda la confianza y fuerza que tenía cada vez que discutía y siempre le había gustado eso en un hombre.

-He pasado meses atrapado en el Palacio del Fuego leyendo un documento tras otro para mi Nación. Al final del día, estoy casi viendo doble. ¿Pero me tomo un descanso? No. Llegó a la mañana siguiente y continuó mi trabajo –indicó, empezando a moverse de su lugar. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella, y Katara sentía que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban-. Pasé incontables horas en reuniones con ancianos que trataban de abrirse camino en mi corte y desperdiciando mi tiempo con sus patéticos argumentos cuando no lo lograban. ¿Pero sabes lo qué es peor? –preguntó echándose hacia delante, con sus ojos centrados en los de ella.

Katara tragó saliva nerviosamente, repentinamente sintiéndose como una presa delante de un enorme, poderoso y salvaje depredador. Su corazón se azotaba contra su pecho y por instinto; alzó los brazos cubriéndose, aparentemente el pecho.

-Zuko… -murmuró, agrandando sus ojos azules. Su "inofensiva" conversación había llegado hasta el Oasis-. Uno de nosotros debería irse. No creo que…

-No hasta que no hable contigo –la interrumpió Zuko con el entrecejo arrugado-. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es verte actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

Katara agrandó aún más los ojos.

-Zuko, ¡se supone que nada debería de haber pasado! ¡Sabes eso!

Zuko entornó los ojos hasta dejar dos rendijas furibundas.

-¿Quién dijo que nada se suponía que debía pasar? Después de nueves meses… _nueve_ largos meses tratando de apartar tu recuerdo de mi mente y concentrarme en mi Nación_ y_ en mi _prometida_, una mirada bastó para darme cuenta que nunca podré –siseó, levantando las manos y agarrándola de la muñeca-. _Nunca_ dejaré de amarte y me estoy volviendo loco. Es como sí no hubiese pagado suficiente por todo lo malo que hice en mi vida. ¡Tenía que verte de nuevo y descubrir lo hermosa y fuerte que te has puesto!

Su aliento era cálido contra su rostro. Podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de su piel con sus narices a menos de una pulgada una de otra. Katara entornó los ojos y alzó la barbilla tan desafiante como pudo.

-No te pedí que me miraras y notaras eso –escupió-. ¡Te pedí que hicieras lo opuesto!

-¿No crees que traté? –de repente, Zuko la soltó y Katara tambaleó hacia atrás. Se frotó las muñecas al mismo tiempo que Zuko se giraba y respiraba hondo para controlar sus crecientes emociones.

-Lo siento si esto es difícil para ti, pero no me disculparé por las decisiones que tomé –le aseguró Katara con orgullo-. Por lo que oí, la Nación del Fuego se está recuperando bien. ¡Escuché sobre los cambios que se sucedieron y dudo que fueran los nobles los que pidieron por ellos!

¿Lo estaba _elogiando_ por su trabajo? Zuko echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo. En ese momento, nunca la había odiado y amado tanto en toda su vida. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados y sacudió la cabeza. Katara lo miró con mosqueo, manteniendo sus ojos en su figura quieta. Si había una cosa que conocía de Zuko; era que cuando estaba fastidiado, se descargaría… con fuego control.

Un repentino grito escapó de su garganta cuando se giró, dirigiendo una ola de fuego hacia ella. Katara saltó hacia atrás, levantando los brazos rápidamente y escudándose de las llamas detrás de otra pared de agua. Vio la frustración en su mirada.

_Mejor pelear que otra cosa…_ susurró la mente de Katara. Arrugó sus ojos y levantó la mano.

Una larga corriente de agua salió del estanque delante de ellos y ella se puso en posición. Zuko automáticamente adoptó la suya. Dorado enfrentó al azul fijamente. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia atrapó la comisura de los labios de él. Katara sintió una sonrisa propia muy similar aparecer en los suyos. Sus dedos temblaron.

Voló fuego de su puño cuando se movió a una posición de ataque, enviando una bola de fuego tras otra con su cuerpo. Los brazos de Katara giraban a su alrededor, bloqueando cada ataque con una ola de agua. Zuko saltó en el aire; pateando llamas mientras Katara se agachaba; el fuego pasó a centímetros de su cabeza. Sus brazos giraron en torno a ella, arrastrando agua alrededor de sus tobillos antes de levantar el agua y dispararla hacia él al mismo tiempo que él parecía bailar a su alrededor. Esto era natural. Fuego contra agua era natural. Sus palabras eran nada comparadas a sus movimientos. Y felizmente se dejaron llevar.

Él sintió la fresca caricia un látigo de agua pasar por su cara cuando ella se adelantó. Sus hombros giraban con cada paso; torciendo el agua alrededor de él con la forma de unos largos tentáculos más él tenía los puños armados con dagas llameantes que los cortaban con jolgorio. Los elementos se extendían como partes de su cuerpo chocando unas contra otras creando vapor cada vez que se atacaban y defendían.

Con una poderosa ola de agua, Zuko retrocedió volando y aterrizó sobre su espalda. La sonrisa de Katara se ensanchó y levantó las manos, moviéndolas hacia delante, atrapando sus pies y manos en hielo mientras estaba tendido delante de ella. Momentáneamente, él se detuvo y miró lo que había hecho. Levantó sus ojos dorados y la miró con curiosidad.

-No sabía que estabas en esta clase de cosas.

Katara agrandó los ojos y Zuko sonrió suficientemente. La cara de ella se encendió violentamente, levantó las manos e hizo caer docenas de carámbanos puntiagudos. Zuko apenas pudo arreglárselas para derretir las esposas de hielo y rodar fuera del camino antes de terminar empalado. Saltó y Katara mandó más agua desde la punta de sus dedos.

-Es luna llena esta noche, Zuko. No me provoques.

Él arrugó los ojos. Estaban a unos pocos pasos el uno de otro, en posiciones de combate. Katara tenía una espiral líquida alrededor de su cuerpo, lista para practicar agua control. Las manos de Zuko brillaban con llamas devoradoras.

-Intenta y detenme, campesina.

Echó a correr hacia delante, atravesando el agua que Katara le arrojaba mientras se hacía camino hacia ella. Katara podía ser una Maestra del Agua Control; pero no era exactamente la mejor guerrera cuando se trataba de una pelea de cerca. Entonces, Zuko tendría la ventaja.

Katara sintió que retrocedía otro paso. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo empujándola, acercándose demasiado. Era difícil bloquearlo cuando su cuerpo estaba a solo pulgadas de ella. Su puño golpeó cerca de su cabeza y Katara soltó un jadeo. Estaba cerca. Y ella sabía porque. Antes de que pudiera recuperar su mano, envió agua delante de ellos. Levantó las manos y agarró su brazo. Giró su cuerpo y lo presionó contra el de él.

Zuko sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando su espalda chocó su pecho. No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo volcado hasta que estuvo en medio del aire. Gruñó y se las arregló para aterrizar sobre sus pies y virar para encararla. Una altiva expresión iluminó su cara cuando ella levantó los brazos defensivamente, solo esperando que devolviera el golpe.

-No soy _tan mala_ en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de cerca.

Él bufó, y salió vapor de su nariz.

-Estaba por guardar esto para después, pero parece que necesito enseñarte una lección ahora.

-Menos charla, más acción –sonrió Katara con arrogancia.

El agua voló alrededor de su cuerpo, como una protectora serpiente lista para atacar. Zuko cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Podía sentir el Chi dentro de su cuerpo, acumulándose y esperando a ser liberado. Deseaba controlarlo, y se esparció por su cuerpo. Katara lo miró retroceder. Agrandó los ojos. Ya conocía esa posición.

Levantó los brazos, creando arcos alrededor de él. Podía sentirlo rebosante de energía y se preparó. Entonces vio la centella en la punta de sus dedos. La inquietante chispa azul de un rayo crepitó y Katara sintió a su propio corazón latir con excitación. Dos ojos dorados se abrieron bruscamente y Zuko soltó un grito. Katara vio como su mano volaba hacía delante, dirigiendo un crepitante látigo de rayo azul directamente hacia ella.

Ella alzó los brazos e inclinó su cuerpo, manteniendo sus pies firmemente en el suelo. El agua se levantó en el aire e inmediatamente se volvió hielo. El rayo golpeó la sólida pieza haciéndola añicos al tocarla. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Katara hizo que los fragmentos de hielo se derritieran y cayeran inofensivamente al agua.

Pero incluso cuando ya estaba desviado, otro venía hacia ella. Sin aliento por el esfuerzo, Katara saltó fuera del camino, con el tiempo justo para apartarse del rayo. Apretando los dientes, fulminó a Zuko con la mirada. Su sonrisa arrogante estaba nuevamente en sus labios, pero ella pudo ver que reunir toda esa energía había hecho mella en él. Su cabello estaba deshecho y respiraba más fatigosamente de lo normal, incluso después de su pequeño ejercicio.

-Nada mal –sonrió él con satisfacción-. ¿Practicaste?

-Nunca se sabe cuando tu lunática hermana aparecerá de nuevo –replicó, empujándose a sí misma del suelo-. ¿Cuándo lograste hacer eso?

-Hace unos meses… -admitió-. Todavía es difícil de controlar.

-Ya vi… ni se acerca a la fuerza que tenía el de tu hermana, según recuerdo.

-Ella es un prodigio –rebatió Zuko a la defensiva-. El rayo no es algo natural en mí. De veras tuve que trabajarlo –Katara se sacudió la ropa y levantó la mano para alisarse el cabello hacia atrás. Acomodó un par de cabellos detrás de la oreja y entornó los ojos mirándolo. Volvió a ponerse en posición defensiva y Zuko sonrió con satisfacción una vez más. Él tampoco estaba listo para terminar.

Esta vez, Katara atacó primero. Olas de agua salieron disparadas hacia él y él las pudo atravesar, abriéndose camino hacia ella. Empezó a preguntarse si se acercaba a ella por la ventaja o por la simple razón de estar cerca de ella. Katara lo vio acercarse de nuevo. Su estilo de pelea siempre había sido uno más de cerca que el de ella. Cuando sus brazos y piernas le dispararon fuego; Katara manipuló el agua para bloquear las llamas.

Sus brazos rozaron los de ella mientras giraban en círculos, atrapados en una danza de combate cercano, sus piernas tocándose y vapor levantándose a su alrededor. Una maraña de rojo y azul giraba en torno suyo cada vez que alguno golpeaba y el otro lo desviaba. Se torcían y giraban alrededor del otro, perdiendo de vista al cuerpo del oponente solo por un nanosegundo antes de que atacara. Estaban a pulgadas unos de otros ahora, perdidos en el calor de una pelea que servía para resolver lo que fuera que sus palabras no podían.

Ella podía distinguir las intrincadas líneas de su rostro ahora, incluso a través de los difusos movimientos de su cuerpo. Él podía ver cómo habían madurado sus ojos y como sus labios habían adquirido un inconfundible tono rosado durante el tiempo que habían permanecido separados. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y bruscos hasta que una pierna muy bien colocada noqueó las de Katara y la hizo caer. Soltó un jadeo corto y se preparó para caer al suelo.

Pero sintió que unos fuertes brazos envolvían su cuerpo. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Katara abrió los ojos y encontró unos dorados mirándola. Su cuerpo estaba encima del suelo y sobre Zuko. Los brazos de él la abrazaban con fuerza, manteniéndola segura encima de él mientras la miraba fijamente. Los brazos de Katara estaban inmovilizados en medio de las suaves y curvilíneas prominencias de su pecho y la sólida construcción del de él. Su corazón latía rápidamente contra sus manos. Podía sentir cada latido de él tan claramente como si fuera el suyo. Eso no estaba bien.

-Zuko… -jadeó sin aliento. Su cuerpo se había congelado en sus brazos, temiendo moverse, pero sin saber exactamente porque. Katara tragó saliva con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada. Su cuerpo se acaloraba más con cada segundo-. Eh… ¿ya fue suficiente?

Lo oyó soltar una carcajada altanera.

-Nunca –su voz acarició su oído y cerró los ojos con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas a su piel. Zuko la miró, disfrutando lo hermoso que era su rostro sonrojado y sin aliento a la luz de la luna. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado con el pelo ondulado cayendo contra sus mejillas. Su aliento era desigual y dispar; su corazón latía más fuerte que esos tambores en la celebración.

Su cuerpo era cálido y suave. Había subido un poco de peso, pero eso no era necesariamente algo malo. Sus manos inconscientemente soltaron el agarre y se apoyaron sobre sus costillas. Agrandó los ojos al sentir la presión contra ella y él la sintió tensarse. Su corazón se aceleró y se le sonrosaron las mejillas. Esperó a que protestara.

Katara no dijo nada. Despacio, unas insensibles manos recorrieron el costado de su cuerpo. La hondonada de su cintura… la turgencia de sus caderas. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada.

-Zuko… -jadeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El anormalmente delgado material de su camiseta era la única cosa que separaba sus manos de su piel. Tragó saliva, dándose fuerzas para protestar-. Det…

Arrugó los ojos ligeramente. No quería que lo dijera. Si le decía, él lo haría. Nunca obligaría a ella ni a otra mujer, si podía evitarlo. Miró las emociones bailar por su siempre expresivo rostro. Ella quería decir "detente", sabía que sí. Pero la palabra flaqueó en sus labios. Lo que ella quería era completamente diferente a lo que necesitaba. Cuidadosamente, sus manos bajaron y acariciaron el costado de su muslo.

Inhaló con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo contra el de él. Apretó los dientes sobre su labio inferior, intentando contener el gemido que quería escapar. Maldijo su cuerpo de dieciocho años y sus "impulsos". Su propia respiración estaba empezando a volverse irregular.

-Katara –su voz bronca llegó a sus oídos y ella se mordió el labio-. Te amo… me detendré si quieres que lo haga. Si de veras quieres que lo haga, solo dilo.

¿Si quería? ¡Por supuesto que _quería_ que se detuviera! Él era el Señor del Fuego. ¡Un _comprometido _Señor del Fuego! ¡Su prometida estaba en el palacio! El corazón de Katara se retorció en su pecho, repentinamente creyendo que estaba traicionando a alguien. Pero él no amaba a ese alguien… él estaba ahora aquí… con _ella_. Quería llorar. Sí, quería que se detuviera porque sabía que no debían. Pero ella _necesitaba_ que continuara porque ella sabía que nunca tendrían una oportunidad como esa otra vez. Sintió que las lágrimas de rabia y frustración pendían de sus pestañas al desviar la cabeza.

-Déjame ir… -susurró con la voz quebrada.

Zuko la miró fijamente a la cara. Brillante gotas de agua se agolpaban en sus ojos y sus manos se congelaron en medio movimiento.

-Contéstame primero.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Estás comprometido –gimió. _No me hagas decirlo… por favor no…_

Una parte de él sabía que ella llevaría eso a colación. Miró su rostro confundido y lloroso. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Esto es así… no te veré de nuevo después de esto –susurró confesando-. No así, Katara –_lo siento, Mai… pero necesito esta noche._

-¿Entonces por qué? –exclamó Katara ahogadamente.

_Porque te amo. Solo una vez… solo un momento contigo, es todo lo que pido… así no puedo lamentarme._ Quería decirle todo eso. Pero en vez de eso, la miró suplicante, rogándole que entendiera.

-Tú sabes por que.

-Es inútil, lo sabes –añadió Katara con una amarga carcajada-. Esto no pasará de nuevo.

_Lo sé…_ Sus ojos permanecían en su cara.

-Simplemente responde mi pregunta, Katara –le pidió con seriedad-. Olvida lo que somos y lo que hacemos. Olvida nuestro pasado, nuestras responsabilidades, y nuestras ataduras a otras personas. Solo olvida a todo y a todos los demás ahora mismo y contesta mi pregunta –enfatizó-. ¿De veras quieres que me detenga?

El azul que imitaba las profundidades del océano se abrió encima de él y húmedas gotas de lágrimas saladas cayeron en su cara. Podía ver la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo dentro de ella en esas pupilas de zafiro. Podía ver el conocimiento de que nunca volverían a hablar de lo que sucediera esa noche otra vez. Vio el amor profundo y el deseo, la esperanza y la frustración.

Debajo de ella, sentía su cuerpo rígido. Una mano descansaba en el hueco de la espalda de ella, la otra sostenía su cara y suavemente enjugaba las lágrimas en la esquina de los ojos con su pulgar. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios.

_Perdóname, Mai… lo amo demasiado… sola dame esta única noche,_ Katara cerró los ojos.

-Solo una noche… –musitó.

Suaves y carnosos labios se estamparon contra los suyos, insensibles. Zuko cerró los ojos y su brazo la ciño con fuerza. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en la tela de sus batas, aferrándose a él. Su izquierda abandonó su rostro para agarrar su nuca. Delicadamente, rodaron, apoyando su cuerpo en el césped suave debajo de ellos. Despacio, retiró su cabeza, sus labios siguieron los de él hasta que se separaron con una respiración.

Ella levantó las manos y recorrió el contorno de su cara. Sus ojos azules estudiaron cada línea y curva de su rostro, imprimiendo su imagen en su mente. La punta de sus suaves dedos acariciaron la cicatriz de su ojos izquierdo. Despacio lo cerró, disfrutando sentir sus manos suaves acariciando la piel quemada con caricias delicadas y amorosas. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente su cara atrayéndola hasta la de ella.

Ásperos labios rozaron los de ella con vacilación. Sentía el calor de su aliento contra el suyo. Abrió la boca y él la estampó contra la suya una vez más. Su mano soltó su nuca y la abrazó contra el pasto debajo de ella, asegurándose de no apoyar todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Sus rodillas rozaron el costado de sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con una mano.

Alzó unos dedos ágiles que alcanzaron el nudo que mantenía su cabello en una cola de caballo. Por un momento, pensó que iba a desatarle el pelo. En vez de eso, pasó los dedos a todo lo largo de la melena negra y similar a la seda y sintió el gemido que escapó de los labios de ella.

La cola de caballo hacía a Zuko. Al Príncipe Zuko. Al joven testarudo que había conocido hacía siglos. Era nuevamente solo el chico del que se había enamorado… no el Señor del Fuego que no podía tener. Y por eso dejó su cabello intacto.

Levantó las piernas a ambos lados de él y lo hizo estremecer. Las frotó contra él y se apartó de ella para soltar un gemido. Despacio. Tenía que tomarlo despacio. Sería su única noche juntos y no se apresuraría. Se lo tomaría tranquilo y despacio y saborearía cada momento como si fuera el último día de su vida. Katara observó su reacción con interés al acomodar la parte baja de su cuerpo. La cabeza de él estaba hacía arriba y uniformes jadeos salían de sus labios.

La tersa y pálida piel de su garganta estaba expuesta a ella y Katara se lamió los labios. Estirándose hacia arriba, presionó los labios contra la piel descubierta y sonrió con las vibraciones de su garganta retumbando contra sus labios. La mano de Zuko arañó el pasto que había a su lado mientras sus labios trazaban cuidados círculos alrededor de su cuello.

Estiró su mano y abrazó su hombro, levantándola contra él con un único y fuerte movimiento. Sus labios recorrieron la parte baja de su cuello. Unos dedos tostados viajaron por su pecho y se enroscaron en el cuello de su camisa. Con movimientos fluidos, sus manos suavemente tiraron de la bata para revelar la piel blanca como la leche. Podía sentir el peso de su pecho contra el suyo, tratando de controlar su respiración cada que lo tocaba. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la tela sedosa y lisa y acariciaron la piel muy similar que había debajo.

Cálidos labios besaron las marcas de los huesos de su cuello, haciéndolo erizar con el movimiento dolorosamente lento de su lengua contra su piel. Debajo de su palma, Katara sentía el corazón de él golpeteando. Sonrió levemente y se preguntó si él también podía sentir su corazón. Zuko echó la cabeza hacía atrás lánguidamente. Sus manos estaban acariciando con extrema suavidad los tersos músculos de sus hombros y se abrían camino por sus brazos. Sintió la fresca caricia del aire contra su piel cuando la bata de seda cayó de sus hombros.

Sintió su cuerpo acomodarse contra el de ella. Retrocedió, trayéndola con él, sentándose. Ella de pronto se encontró a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se ruborizó.

-¿Te gusta tu camiseta? –preguntó él, su voz ronca y jadeante, con las manos de Katara deslizándose por el frente de su cuerpo.

Lo miró confundida y se detuvo.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-Entonces no la rasgaré –rió ahogadamente ante la expresión de su rostro cuando quedó estática en su falda. La cara de Katara se encendió y apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola a su vientre. Sus manos estaban deshaciendo el nudo de su cinturón, resistiendo el impulso de empujarlo sobre su espalda y pasar el resto de la noche trazando las líneas claras de los músculos de su pecho y abdomen

Todo ese ejercicio realmente había dado frutos. Finalmente, la banda de tela alrededor de su cintura cedió y casi con fervor, se lo quitó y lo arrojó por encima de su hombro. Con Zuko sentado con ella encima de él, se hizo para atrás para poder apreciarlo a la luz de la luna.

Su piel estaba lisa, aún así cubierta por torneados músculos. Delicadamente, sus manos corrieron la piel, deteniéndose cada tanto para inspeccionar cicatrices de ataques y peleas. Se sentó ahí con paciencia, esperando que terminara. Cada vez que encontraba una grande, ella se inclinaba y plantaba un suave beso en ese lugar tratando de olvidar como podía haberse hecho tal cosa. Los brazos de Zuko envolvían su cuerpo y él se inclinó hacia delante.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente en su frente y fueron descendiendo por el costado de su cara. Recordó como Katara se derritió en sus brazos cuando la besó en la base del cuello y comenzó a dirigirse allí. Zuko frunció el ceño cuando sus labios alcanzaron su mandíbula y se dio cuenta que su camiseta se le interponía. Sus manos se deslizaron por el costado de su cuerpo y recorrieron la prenda que se ajustaba en el valle de sus caderas.

Los brazos de ella estaban apoyados en sus hombros cuando agarró el final de la camiseta y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba. Una leve exclamación salió de la boca de él cuando el aire del Oasis entró en contacto con su piel desnuda. Ella levantó los brazos y Zuko le sacó a ella la camiseta. La prenda azul se unió a su camiseta a un costado y él admiró su cuerpo tostado y suave.

Sus labios se fruncieron en una delgada línea y entornó los ojos. Katara sonrió inocentemente, sabiendo exactamente el porque de su expresión.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Sí –confirmó con un tono molesto-. Eso –ella siguió su mirada a la tela blanca que cubría su pecho. Katara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión perpleja de su rostro. Obviamente, él no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con un sostén.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-A menos que quiera que lo queme, sí –masculló. Katara sonrió y con sumo cuidado empezó a desenvolver el sostén. Podía sentir sus ojos penetrándola con la mirada mientras se quitaba la tela-. Un poquito más rápido sería mejor.

Ella resopló indignada y a propósito redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos. Estaba a punto de quitar la última vuelta alrededor de su pecho cuando escuchó algo. Detuvo sus movimientos y tensó su cuerpo. Miró por encima del hombro de Zuko, hacia la puerta del Oasis. La cabeza de Zuko volteó bruscamente hacia el costado y miró hacia el sonido.

Ambos se congelaron mientras el sonido chirriante del picaporte parecía sobrepasar el sonido del agua corriendo a su alrededor. Zuko miró nuevamente a su futura amante y vio la aterrorizada expresión de su cara. Por más que no quisiera que terminara aún, no tenía otra opción. Tiró de ella contra él y se incorporaron de donde estaban sentados en el suelo. Katara se tambaleó a su lado, intentando desesperadamente cubrir su pecho casi desnudo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Zuko se agachaba y recogía sus ropas del suelo.

Él seguía mirando por encima del hombro, empujando a Katara para que se adentrara más en el Oasis y detrás de unos arbustos. Arrojó sus ropas detrás de una mata y asió a Katara contra su cuerpo. Se sentó, casi escondido por las plantas e ignoró las ramitas y hojas que cortaban su piel. Tiró a Katara junto a él y rápidamente envolvió su cuerpo en la camiseta que le había quitado hace tiempo y la escudó con su cuerpo.

La boca de Katara estaba herméticamente cerrada cuando se apoyó pesadamente contra él, su corazón se azotaba en su pecho mientras Zuko la envolvía consoladoramente con sus brazos. La besó en un lado de la cabeza.

-Está bien… shh… -susurró en su oído. Ella, apenas se las arregló para cabecear.

Escucharon que la puerta se abría.

-¡Katara! –la maestra agua abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Toph?_

-¿La ves, Pies…? –definitivamente era la voz de Toph, pero había algo diferente. Arrastraba un poco las palabras-. ¡No la veo!

-No la veo –afirmó Aang. Su voz estaba normal-. ¿Quizás regresó a la ciudad? –sugirió.

-¡Nop! –Chilló Toph-. ¡Gran-Gran dijo que vio a Katara viniendo aquí! ¿No es así, Pies?

-¿Está borracha? –le susurró Zuko sorprendido al oído. Katara se encontró a sí misma asintiendo, avergonzada. La Maestra de tierra control del Avatar estaba borracha. Y estaba segura que era culpa de Sokka. De alguna forma.

Por alguna razón, Sokka tenía vino en la fiesta y estaba tratando de que todos se unieran y brindaran por el compromiso. Y la mayoría de la gente lo hacía. Sin embargo, Aang no bebía, producto de su educación como monje… o al menos es lo que él decía. Toph, por el otro lado…

-¡Quizás se esté escondiendo! –Exclamó Toph dando una palmada-. ¡La buscaré!

Katara empalideció y Zuko se quedó estático. La maestra tierra ciega podía sentir las vibraciones en el suelo… y de todos los lugares a los que podían haber ido en la enorme extensión de hielo conocida como Polo Norte, Katara y Zuko habían decidido estar sobre _tierra_.

-Mmm… -meditó Aang. Se rascó el montón y siguió a Toph dentro del Oasis-. Ey, Toph… ¿estás bien? –delante de él, la ciega maestra tierra estaba tambaleándose, yendo de un lugar a otro.

-¡Estoy bien, Pies Ligeros! ¡Completamente bien! –le aseguró. Tropezó hacia delante y Aang la siguió, solo para asegurarse de que Toph no hiciese nada que lamentase luego. Toph se detuvo a la orilla del estanque-. ¡Oh! ¡Peces!

Aang suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Sientes algo, Toph?

-Ganas de pescar.

-Bueno… -Aang no completó la frase-. No más vino para ti.

Toph arrugó el entrecejo y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia Aang.

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy ebria? –escupió. Aang tragó saliva con nerviosismo y retrocedió.

-No, por supuesto que no…

-Porque yo… -Toph dejó de hablar y Aang vio como cerraba los ojos.

-Oh, oh… -Aang corrió hacia delante y atrapó a su amiga antes de que cayera al suelo. Toph soltó un pequeño bufido cuando Aang la encaramó en su espalda. La cabeza de ella quedó apoyada en la calva de él y sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias, Pies… -murmuró mitad somnolienta, mitad aturdida por el alcohol-. Pero esta almohada es un poco dura… y luce raro.

Aang hizo una mueca y decidió ignorar el comentario. Se aseguró de que Toph estaba cómoda y segura en su espalda antes de girarse y emprender el regreso. Al rodear el estanque donde el pez blanco y el negro se perseguían el uno al otro, una prenda roja y dorada con rayas llamó su atención. Paró un momento, tratando de ubicar donde había visto esa faja de seda antes.

Faja de seda… Nación del Fuego… Aang abrió los ojos como platos. Su mandíbula casi se desencaja y volvió su cabeza hacia los arbustos a su espalda. _No puede ser…_ sacudiendo la cabeza, viró y siguió hasta la puerta. Mientras sacaba a Toph, echó una última mirada al interior del Oasis de los Espíritus. _Umm… quizás es mejor no decirle a Sokka que encontramos a Katara… _La puerta se cerró.

Tan pronto como se hubo cerrado, los dos que estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos instantáneamente se relajaron y cayeron el uno contra el otro. Katara soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo mientras que Zuko se pasaba una mano por la cara, reclinándose sobre un brazo.

-Olvidaste cerrar la puerta.

-Perdóname –Katara puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a gatear apartándose de él-, pero me agarraron en el momento.

Él rió entre dientes y la tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera. Con un tirón firme, la hizo para adelante, haciéndola caer en su regazo. Ella soltó un jadeo al aterrizar contra su cuerpo y sentir sus brazos envolviéndola una vez más.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó con seriedad-. Tenemos solo una noche –le recordó suavemente-. Y no hemos terminado.

* * *

-¡Ey, Aang! –Sokka sonreía feliz y no se dio cuenta que el joven Avatar casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz. Lentamente, Aang se dio la vuelta y miró por encima de su hombro. La feliz pareja caminaba hacia él, con las manos firmemente enlazadas.

-¡Sokka! –chilló Aang con nerviosismo. Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro-. ¡Suki! Umm… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Sokka sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Nuestras habitaciones están justo ahí –rió Suki señalando las puertas justo frente a ellos.

Aang se enderezó y le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-¡Cierto! Cierto… -asintió-. Eh… sí… -Sokka arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien, Aang? –inquirió Sokka.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy genial! ¡Bárbaro! ¡Fantástico! –insistió Aang, con bastante alboroto.

-Pareces un poco… sobresaltado –dedujo Suki. Aang sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita nerviosa. Era tan malo para guardar secretos.

-No estoy sobresaltado, ¡tú solo estás imaginando cosas! –acusó. Suki alzo una ceja y Sokka frunció las suyas ambos mirando al joven Avatar, ligeramente preocupados.

-Bien… -dejó de hablar-. Creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar, Aang. Es bastante tarde.

-¡Cierto! ¡Descansar! –rió Aang débilmente-. Bueno… ¡buenas noches! –sin demora se giró sobre sus talones y estaba a punto de hacer aire control para alejarse cuando la voz de Sokka lo detuvo.

-Por cierto, ¿encontraste a Katara?

De repente, el Avatar sintió que un alce dientes de sables acababa de golpearlo. Había encontrado a Katara, bien…

-Eh… sí… estaba en el Oasis de los Espíritus. ¡Como Gran-Gran dijo! –listo. Eso no era una mentira. Simplemente no había mencionado con quien estaba.

-Ah, bien –respondió Sokka. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Suki-. Te veré luego, ¿bien?

-Seguro –sonrió Suki cálidamente. Sokka viró y empezó a desandar el camino andado.

Aang agrandó los ojos.

-¡Sokka! ¿A dónde vas? –inquirió ahogadamente, el pánico creciendo en su interior ante la idea de que el sobre protector hermano mayor encontrase a su hermana menor en alguna posición comprometedora, o simplemente a solas, con el Señor del Fuego.

Sokka miró por encima del hombro.

-Quería hablar con Katara antes de irme a la cama. ¿Crees que aún esté en el Oasis de los Espíritus?

Aang quería llorar. _No quería saber_ si todavía estaban en el Oasis de los Espíritus o no.

-Eh… ¿estás seguro que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Bueno, es un poco importante. Quería hablar con ella antes de que se me olvide.

_¡Piensa, Aang! ¡Piensa! _

-Estaba un poco cansada hoy. Pienso que quería un momento para relajarse y estar sola –insistió Aang-. Sería mejor esperar hasta mañana. Sabes como se pone cuando esta de mal humor.

Sokka rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Mañana entonces… yo también estoy algo cansado –Aang soltó un hondo suspiro de alivio cuando Sokka se volvió y caminó de regreso hacia ellos. Agarró la mano de Suki y palmeó a Aang en la espalda al pasar-. Gracias por toda tu ayuda esta noche, Aang. Realmente lo aprecio.

Aang simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa congelada en la cara.

-Sí… claro… -Suki se despidió de él antes de desaparecer dentro del cuarto de Sokka. El joven Avatar soltó otro hondo suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara. Agradecía a los dioses y a todos los Avatares pasados que Toph hubiese estado demasiado fuera de sí misma como para percibir a Katara y a Zuko tras los arbustos. Silenciosamente rezó para que nadie más se enterara.

* * *

Ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo acomodándose contra el de ella y en instinto, sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor de su cintura desnuda. Él levantó la mano y acarició con dulzura el lado de su rostro que no estaba apoyado en su hombro. La mitad del cuerpo de ella estaba sobre el de él, sus largas piernas morenas enredadas en las blancas de él.

Por un momento, Zuko solo se quedó tendido ahí, contemplando el cielo encima de ambos. Sus ropas estaban amontonadas tras los arbustos, excepto por la camiseta de ella que le había ayudado a ponerse de vuelta para que no se enfriara. La mano de él descansaba sobre su cadera y ella mantenía la pierna cruzada sobre la de él. Esparcido sobre su brazo y hombro estaba su cabello castaño y despeinado, alzó una mano llevándosela al corazón.

Katara no tenía ni idea del tiempo que habían estado acostados allí, solo sabían que estaban cansados y habían estado mirando los colores bailotear por el cielo desde su posición. Tal vez en una hora o dos, el sol empezaría a salir. Indicando que pronto tendrían que separarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Zuko sintió que Katara comenzaba a temblar contra su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza y la vio cerrar los ojos con vehemencia, tratando de contener el llanto. Su corazón se retorció en su pecho al virar su cuerpo y atraerla hacia sí. Justo como había hecho muchas veces esa noche. Katara colocó su cabeza en su hombro y empezó a llorar.

Zuko cerró los ojos y le acarició la cabeza con su mano. Apoyó la suya contra la de ella y le susurró palabras consoladoras al oído. Katara trató de asentir, pero no podía detener los sollozos que la ahogaban. Sus brazos la abrazaron con más fuerza y presionó su rostro contra su pelo. Al enterrar la cara en el hueco de su cuello, las sintió. Cálidas lágrimas se derramaban sobre un costado de su rostro y alzó la cabeza. Le dolía el corazón.

Entonces soltó el abrazo. Colocó sus manos entre sus cuerpos y lo alejó. Zuko sentía que su corazón estaba siendo apuñalado unas mil veces cuando Katara lo apartó. Sus piernas se deslizaron de debajo de las de él. Zuko bajó la mirada. Despacio, se obligó a sentarse. Silenciosamente, juntó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Katara lo miró, todavía se deslizaban silenciosas lágrimas por su cara mientras se vestía. Cuando él se volvió para mirarla por última vez, Katara volteó la cabeza. él quería correr hasta ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Quería besar sus lágrimas y no dejarla hasta la eternidad, justo como hacía cada vez que lloraba. Con el dolor destrozando su cuerpo, Zuko respiró hondo. Le dio la espalda y se alejó.

Katara escuchó sus pisadas desvanecerse con cada paso que daba, alejándose de ella. Cerró los ojos y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho. Escondió la cara en ellas, permitiéndose llorar una vez más.

_Adiós, Zuko_.

* * *

Le dolía el cuerpo. En silencio, se preguntó si eso era natural después de tales actividades. Frotándose el cuello con cansancio, atravesó el corredor débilmente iluminado del palacio de hielo. A pesar de tener que sentirse adormilado, todavía estaba muy despierto. Algo en su interior no estaba bien y no podía dilucidar que era. Se detuvo y miró la puerta que tenía delante.

La de Mai.

Entornó los ojos, permaneciendo frente a las puertas de madera. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que el cielo explotó a su alrededor y todos sus sentidos habían sido ahogadas en Katara, sabía que quería, tenía que, cancelar la boda. No era justo para Mai. No era justo para Katara. No era justo para él. ¿Y si no podía estabilizar su propia vida, cómo podía estabilizar su país?

En cierta forma, quería a Mai. No estaba enamorada de ella, pero la quería como una amiga fiel. La respetaba enormemente y sabía que un día, con su inteligencia y amor por su nación; llegaría a ser una excelente noble. Zuko ya había hecho planes para redimirse con su familia por todas las molestias. Lidiaría con su corte y con todos los ancianos. Al diablo con todos ellos.

Necesitaba a Katara. Ella era su fuente de lucidez y sin ella; no se creía capaz de controlar su nación. Y si Katara no quería casarse con él, esperaría. Esperaría por el resto de su vida si tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿acaso ella no valía la pena? Y si alguien lo cuestionaba, pelearía con uñas y dientes por mantener su trono. Lo había hecho por más de la mitad de su vida… era un tonto por siquiera haber pensado que tendría que detenerse.

Levantó las manos y llamó en la pesada puerta de madera. Ni siquiera había terminado cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Zuko se volvió y se encontró rodeado por Guerreros de la Tribu Agua vestido en azul y blanco. Inmediatamente, arrugó los ojos al verse apuntado directamente por lanzas y manos de maestros agua.

-¿Qué significa esto? –demandó Zuko.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko –comenzó un hombre-, estás bajo arresto. Por favor, no se resista.

-¿Qué? –Zuko agrandó los ojos como platos-. ¡Exijo saber la razón!

-¡Queda detenido como sospechoso del homicidio de Arnook! ¡Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte!

Podía escuchar su voz desde afuera. Estaba gritando y protestando por su arresto. Demandaba hablar con quien fuera que estuviese a cargo y que alguien llamara a su Tío de inmediato. No oyó ruido de llamas por lo que asumió, que debía de haberse ido sin pelear, sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas.

* * *

Mai cerró los ojos y apretó la almohada más contra su pecho. Le dolía el corazón y contenía las ganas de llorar. Una mano fría se apoyó en su hombro mientras la persona esa se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-Está bien, Mai –le aseguró la comprensiva voz sobando el hombro de su amiga-. Es lo que se gana por traicionarte.

Mai levantó su mirada gris y enfrentó la dorada.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó con una voz atípicamente adolorida-. ¿Por qué _me_ estás haciendo esto? ¿Acaso no te serví lealmente como una amiga?

-Bueno… -dijo simplemente la otra joven peinando el cabello de Mai hacia atrás-. Tú tomaste su lado en vez del mío. Todavía estoy un poco herida. Supe que dolía cuando los viste juntos en ese Oasis de los Espíritus, pero al menos sabes que clase de hombre es mi hermano. ¡Hacer eso con esa mugrosa de la Tribu Agua! No merece el título de Señor del Fuego. Sé que no querías verlo, Mai, pero tenías que. Piensa en eso como… amor duro.

Mai entornó los ojos y estudió el bonito rostro frente a ella.

-Azula… ¿Cuándo te volviste así…?

-Mai… -sonrió Azula con dulzura-. Siempre fui así –indicó con un tono cariñoso-. Ahora… -Azula rebuscó en la capa que estaba a su lado. Sacó una caja lacarada de madera y la abrió. Descubrió docenas de filosas agujas y delgadas navajas prolijamente acomodadas sobre un rico terciopelo rojo sangre-. ¿Amigas de vuelta o no?

La joven de corazón roto permaneció mirando fijamente la caja delante de ella. Había visto a su prometido traicionándola. Había visto a la joven que la había metido en su vida entregársele sin remordimiento. Repentinamente, Mai sintió como si estuviese atrapada en medio de algún juego enfermizo. Ella se merecía ser amada, ¿verdad? Arrugó los ojos peligrosamente.

Movió las manos sobre la caja y tomó las armas con aprendida facilidad. Los labios de Azula se curvaron en una sonrisa de triunfante satisfacción.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente, con la mirada en el suelo y sus piernas avanzando penosamente a través de la nieve. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y se hizo una nota mental para irse a sentarse en una bañera de agua hirviendo y hacer agua control sobre sus adoloridos músculo. Cerró la puerta del Oasis de los Espíritus tras de sí y la trabó bien. Lo último que quería era que una alegre Toph deambulara dentro y literalmente revolviera todo.

Katara se abrió camino hacia el palacio. Por millonésima vez desde que finalmente se deshiciera de su bollito y se vistiera, se aseguró que su ropa estuviese en orden y no mostrase ninguna señal de haber sido quemada. Zuko accidentalmente había chamuscado el dobladillo de sus pantalones en su sobre entusiasmo y se preguntaba si accidentalmente también no hubiese quemado algo más. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y oteó el horizonte.

El viento helado del ártico corrió a través de su cabello mientras observaba el cielo nocturno derretirse en el brillo calido del sol naciente. Soltó un suspiro profundo parada en la plana meseta justo delante del Oasis de los Espíritus. Cerró los ojos con la calidez del sol acariciando su cara. Como él había hecho ahora antes. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el cielo. Brevemente se preguntó dónde estaba. Si ya estaba durmiendo en su cama…

-¡Katara! –llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, su largo cabello oscuro volando alrededor de su cuerpo, al oír la voz desesperada de su hermano llamándola desde lejos.

_Esto va a ser raro_… sintió sus mejillas encendiéndose viendo a Sokka y a Suki corriendo hacia ella, sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire. Katara dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y los saludó con la mano.

-¡Katara! –también la voz de Suki era desesperada. Jadeaban al momento que la alcanzaron-. Katara, ¿estuviste en el Oasis toda la noche?

El rostro de la maestra agua se encendió violentamente.

-Sí… ¿Por qué preguntas? –inquirió, su voz temblando ligeramente.

-¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana! –exclamó Sokka. Katara frunció el entrecejo.

-Sokka, el sol apenas está saliendo…

-No importa eso –la interrumpió Suki, rápida. Agarró las manos de Katara con fuerza-. Esta mañana la esposa del Jefe Arnook fue a su habitación después de la fiesta y lo encontró inconsciente, prácticamente quemado mortalmente en el suelo.

-¿Qué? –vociferó Katara ahogadamente-. ¿Mortalmente quemado? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo hizo? –otra docena de preguntas estaban a punto de salir de su boca y Suki sacudió la cabeza e intentó calmarla.

-Katara, tienes que regresar y ayudar con la curación –le dijo Suki.

-Cuando lo encontraron pensaron que estaba muerto –le contó Sokka-. Pero Yugoda dijo que estaba vivo todavía. Su pulso era débil y apenas respiraba. Pensaba que podían curarlo, pero necesitan los sanadores más avanzados que tienen.

-¡Entiendo! –asintió Katara, dándose impulso y echando a correr hacia el palacio.

-¡Katara! –gritó Suki antes de que se alejara demasiado. Katara no la escuchó. Sokka agarró a su prometida de la muñeca y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Sokka negó con la cabeza y Suki arrugó el entrecejo-. ¡Tiene que saber!

-Todavía no –porfió Sokka-. Necesita concentrarse en ayudar al Jefe Arnook. Zuko estará bien.

-Sokka –comenzó Suki con voz queda-. Katara necesita saber que Zuko ha sido arrestado por asesinato.

-Y se lo diremos –prometió Sokka-. Suki, todos sabemos que Zuko no trató de matar al Jefe Arnook. No se atrevería a hacer nada parecido… no a la Tribu Agua. Katara nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¿Pero no podemos decírselo? –Suki frunció más el ceño, asesinándolo con la mirada-. Sokka, si te arrestaran, ¡quisiera saberlo inmediatamente!

-Lo sé, lo sé –aseveró Sokka-. Pero Iroh está ahora con Zuko. Él estará bien. Quiero que Katara se concentre en curar al Jefe Arnook. Si se despierta, entonces él podrá decir que no fue Zuko.

Suki dejó caer los hombros, derrotada y cerró los ojos.

-Es solo que no entiendo… ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

* * *

**N/A** – Iba a escribir una oración que dijera inserte lemon esterotipado aquí, en algún lugar por ahí arriba, pero pensé que se vería raro. Así que en vez de eso, para mantener el rating T, puse a una chispeante Toph y a un preocupado Aang para que intervinieran. (Risa malvada) Sí, lo sé, ese fue el intento más horrible de una escena lime. Ah bien… mañana, no hay actualización. Así que hasta el lunes, amor :D ¡Gracias por leer!

_Hola! Porque soy buena nomás... y media boba! Subi el 17 en el 18 o algo así! Gracias _**Azrael**_ por avisarme, aunque no te entendí y Gracias _**GeminiIlion**_ por dejarme claro el error! Ahora ya esta solucionado y de regalo por haber sido tan buenos conmigo... les traje inmediatamente el cáp 20 :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :wink: :smirk: xP. Toda la magia del capítulo tenía que cagarla azula, xP. Quien fuera Katara, sigh... Aaang todo un santo no? Divina y providencial Toph ebria... jajaja y nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado realmente! xD_

_Ah, quiero aclarar, de verdad, parece como que los reto o que les pido que me reconozcan algo pero no qiero tal cosa, o sea, sí, pero no. NO sé si me entienden jejej. Bueno, en fin, que mi idea no era retarles ni decirles algo por leer en inglés, es más me encantan que lo hagan, así me corrijen ;) En fin... nada. jajaja. __Me fue bien en Geo, genial para mi gusto y hoy sabre los resultados de los analisis, eso sí me van a partir en inglés. Nos vemos el jueves, porque ... no podemos vernos antes :S, perdón, iba actualizar el mie, pero ya que... no puedo, lo siento. _

_Se lo dedico a _**xxmabelxx,**_ sutil acosadora predilecta y profesional, por haber llegado a la mayoría de edad, un beso GUAPA y que lo hayas pasado de diez! :D También ganadora al premio Review más original, del cáp anterior y creo que del cáp 11 )_

_GRACIAS: (esta noche los contestos, a no desesperar, yes you! o mas tardar mañana) _**GeminiIlion, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX, chipo sister, Azrael** _(gracias por el doble aviso, de verdad y gracias de nuevo),_ **MaKAkiSs, xxmabelxx** _(FELIZ CUMPLE!), _**CyllanSDT, anime fan** _(Creo que sí, que uno precisa novio para la proposición, ejeje. Me hacen sentir culpable cuando dicen que trabajo arduamente... :S No tuviste que esperar mucho, eh? ;) Espero que te haya ido bien con tu estudio :D)_** y mi lovely :)** _(Me encantó tu ecuación._Zuko+Katara+Solos en el oasis de los espiritus No lo dire pero lo imagino)

_RR? (Dan ánimo, xP, todavía estoy estancada en el cáp 24. Avanzo dos págs y media por review ;) Quedan dos nomás... Pero del 25 quedan como 16 :). No es que quiera aprovecharme ni nada por el estilo... )_


	21. Capítulo XXI

_**Summa**__**ry:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte y se apresuró. Azula se iría en el primer navío hacia el Reino Tierra esa misma mañana y tenía que irse con ella. Sus dedos dentro de los guantes de seda negra se apretaron sobre la gruesa bata oscura de la Nación del Fuego sobre los hombros mientras corría como una flecha por los callejones detrás de los edificios de hielo en su camino al muelle.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Nunca había hecho algo tan insensato en toda su vida. Ella no era insensata. Era precisa. Al objetivo. Insensata era Ty Lee con temerarios saltos y un corazón apasionado del que cualquier noble de la Nación del Fuego podía estar orgulloso. Pero ella no era así. Las pequeñas armas que había aceptado de su "amiga" estaban metidas dentro de pequeños bolsillos en el interior de sus guantes. En cualquier momento y lugar, ella podía hacer volar uno.

Eso, si hubiera estado prestando atención.

Perdida en una niebla llena de adrenalina, su corazón martillaba en su pecho y su mente luchaba por procesar lo que estaba haciendo; se deslizó por una esquina y chocó contra un cuerpo sólido. Su primer instinto fue atacar y cortar al obstáculo. La navaja de una cuchilla ya estaba presionando sus insensibles manos. Alzó sus ojos grises y se encontró con una sonrisa acogedora y vergonzosa.

-Ey, lo siento de verdad, no te vi –replicó inclinando la cabeza. El maestro tierra que era amigo de la maestra agua. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Lo había oído el día que él se les unió en el almuerzo cuando llegaron. ¿Hana? ¿Horu? ¡Haru! Se enderezó y levantó la mirada. Agrandó sus ojos ámbar-. ¡Ah! ¡Mi lady! ¡Perdóneme! –jadeó dándose cuenta repentinamente de quien era. De inmediato inclinó su cabeza una vez más y empezó a murmurar una disculpa.

Mai arrugó los ojos. La había reconocido. Eso no era nada bueno. Llevó la mirada hacia el palacio y el cielo sobre sus cabezas. El cielo oscuro estaba clareando. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo callar, tenía que llegar al puerto.

-Está bien –aseguró con severidad con voz inexpresiva-. No hay daño alguno –hizo retroceder el cuchillo en su guante y empezó a pasar de él con rapidez.

-Espere, Señorita Mai –la llamó Haru. Se encogió ante el tratamiento. Realmente sabía quién era. Empezó a debatirse si debía callarlo o no y cubrir sus huellas… al menos quería creer que su vacilación estaba causada por eso-. Debería tener cuidado. ¡Algo pasó esta mañana en el palacio y escuché que hay un criminal suelto!

Ella le daba la espalda y no pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa. Así que ya lo sabía toda la ciudad. Sus hombros se tensaron.

-Estoy segura que está bien. Solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo –mintió.

El joven parecía genuinamente preocupado por su seguridad.

-Aún así, Señorita Mai, estoy seguro que sería mejor si regresase al palacio. Oí que el Jefe Arnook fue hallado muerto esta mañana. Quien fuera que estaba tras él puede estar tras otra de la realeza visitante. Estoy seguro que el Señor del Fuego Zuko se sentiría mejor si regresara a palacio.

Cerró con fuerza los puños a los lados. ¿Ese mocoso tenía la audacia de tratarla como una niñita inútil? ¿Acaso sabía quién era ella y lo que podía hacer? ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a mencionar el título de Zuko como si conociera al hombre? Cómo si Zuko se _preocupara_ por ella. Los ojos grises de Mai se entornaron en unas rendijas férreas. Se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma –exclamó Mai en voz baja-. Y el Señor del Fuego Zuko no me extrañará, te lo aseguro –obviamente no había escuchado lo otro; Zuko estaba bajo arresto.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó Haru, como si estuviese completamente seguro de su respuesta. Es su prometido. Se preocupa por ti.

Quería reír. Arrugó los ojos.

-Nuestro compromiso –prosiguió con frialdad-. Es uno de conveniencia. No tiene nada que ver con "preocupación", campesinos como tú no entenderían eso.

-Por lo que escuché del Señor del Fuego, estoy seguro que es mucho más…

-¿Crees que conoces más sobre mi prometido que yo? –Siseó Mai-. Te lo dejaré claro, sé exactamente que clase de hombre es –no podía continuar reteniendo ese nuevo resentimiento a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Haru se echó hacia atrás.

Bajó la mirada y miró sus manos enguantadas con nerviosismo.

-Señorita Mai, es peligroso aquí afuera –afirmó nerviosamente-. Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda, pero con mucho agrado la acompañaré hasta el palacio. Puede haber un asesino en algún lado. Katara y los otros me han ayudado demasiado, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar…

-¡No te pedí tu ayuda! –rebatió Mai, disgustada por su balbuceo sin sentido. Katara… él mencionó su nombre y Mai resopló. Ella había visto al maestro tierra cerca de Katara y de repente, quiso partir al chico en dos.

Haru miró el suelo y se rascó la nuca.

-Si le sirve para algo, entiendo como se siente –ofreció Haru alejándose despacio-. Con Katara y Zuko… eres una mujer bastante fuerte para amar tanto a tu país como para hacer lo que estás haciendo. No podría estar con ella… ella… ella no me ama.

Mai agrandó los ojos ligeramente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó, tratando de sonar aburrida.

-¡De nada! –negó Haru, todavía alejándose-. No importa –inclinó su cabeza una vez más y echó a correr al dar vuelta la esquina. Mai frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo al cielo. El sol empezaba a verse y arrugó el entrecejo con enfado. Girando ágilmente sobre sus talones, Mai hizo una loca carrera hacia el puerto.

Tres pisos más arriba de dónde Haru y Mai habían chocado, apoyado junto a la pared de una ventana parcialmente abierta, un joven masticaba un pedazo de heno y se frotaba la barbilla. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesa donde un viejo reloj de madera se imponía. Se empujó a si mismo de la pared y tomó su abrigo marchando hacia la puerta. A favor de la joven que había cambiado su vida, tenía algo que investigar.

* * *

-¡Aquí estoy! –patinó para detenerse en una habitación de hielo y presurosamente empezó a quitarse sus abrigados guantes azules.

-Katara –llamó Yugoda haciéndole señas a la joven. Había varias otras mujeres, todas maestras aguas curanderas, deslizando agua sobre el Jefe que yacía en una bañera de hielo llena hasta el tope con agua. Su rostro no estaba sumergido y era sostenido por una abrazadera para que respirara. Cada mujer estaba hasta los codos en el agua, sosteniendo sus manos sobre la carne quemada mientras el agua brillaba y lentamente rejuvenecía el cuerpo herido-. Rápido, ayúdame con el tronco. Lo que sea que lo quemó era poderoso.

Obedientemente, Katara se sacó la parka y la arrojó a un lado atravesando la habitación. Agrandó los ojos cuando finalmente vio el daño del cuerpo del Jefe Arnook. Su piel estaba más que solo quemada. Parecía como si hubiera sido casi cocinado. En algunas partes de su cuerpo la ropa estaba adherida a su carne, y Katara no podía mirarlo sin contener las nauseas. Pero era una sanadora, así como una guerrera, y éste era su campo de batalla. Ignorando la horripilante imagen frente a ella, se paró frente a Yugoda y metió sus manos en el agua caliente. En segundos, el agua alrededor de sus manos brillaba con un suave color blanco azulado y pasó la mano sobre su estómago.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan quemado antes. El daño era intenso, pero como no estaba muerto, no había podido haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Arrugó los ojos. Durante todo el rato que corrió por el palacio, no había preguntado que había pasado. Katara sacudió la cabeza. Antes que indagar demasiado en lo sucedido, tenía algo que resolver entre manos. La vida de un hombre estaba en peligro y, si el negro presentimiento en la boca de su estómago era correcto, el atacante era de la _Nación del Fuego_, lo necesitaban vivo y en condiciones para que les dijera quien había sido el monstruo que le había hecho eso.

* * *

En la celda revestida de acero, Zuko se paseaba por el pequeño espacio peligrosamente. En su rostro había un profundo ceño y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos estaban entornados con furia y abría y cerraba los puños a los costados. Al otro lado de las barras de hierro, Iroh estaba sentado en una silla, mirando a su sobrino con preocupación. Zuko se asemejaba a nada más que a un gato salvaje enjaulado conspirando la muerte de sus captores.

El viejo general había sido despertado por unos desesperados golpes a su puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con la abuela de Katara mirándolo ceñuda.

-Iroh, tenemos un problema –afirmó sin rodeos.

Habló rápidamente y al grano. El Jefe Arnook había sido encontrado varias horas antes, casi quemado vivo en sus recamaras. Su esposa lo había hallado y llamado a los guardias. Una docena de Guerreros de la Tribu Agua se apuraron en la escena. Uno de ellos había corrido a buscar a Yugoda; así fue como Kana se había enterado. Después de inspeccionar la habitación, descubrieron que nada más se había incendiado. De hecho, las llamas de la fogata no eran más que brasas resplandecientes.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien debió haber quemado al Jefe. Y como ninguno en la Tribu Agua tenía ese poder, eso llevó a los sospechosos más probables: los invitados de la Nación del Fuego. Los hombres del barco de Zuko no habían bajado a la ciudad esa noche y los Guerreros apostados en el muro interior confirmaron que ninguno había dejado el buque. Mai y Ty Lee no eran maestros fuego. Eso dejaba al Señor del Fuego y al Dragón del Oeste. Iroh quedó descartado ya que aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que Arnook era atacado, él estaba cantando una interpretación de sus _Cuatro Estaciones, Cuatro amores_ con un achispado Pakku.

Dejando que el único maestro fuego que podía haberlo hecho era Zuko. Él no había estado en la celebración… y nadie sabía dónde había estado. Iroh vio como Zuko levantaba la cabeza y se frotaba la frente.

-Tío… explícame de vuelta… que diablos está pasando –no era un pedido. Era una orden. Todavía estaba tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que sucedía a pesar de haber oído la historia varias veces tanto de los guardias como de su Tío.

Iroh respiró hondo.

-El Jefe Arnook fue encontrado casi muerto por severas quemaduras hace unas horas –declaró Iroh una vez más-. Nada más en el cuarto, mostraba señal de fuego. Sabes lo que eso significa.

-El Jefe Arnook pudo haberse prendido fuego solo –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Él pudo haberse acercado demasiado a la fogata y sus ropas pudieron haberse incendiado.

-En un cuarto hecho de hielo y decorado con piletas de agua, ¿crees que se hubiera dejado quemar vivo? –preguntó Iroh. Zuko apretó los dientes. Su Tío tenía razón. Si hubiera sido un accidente, podía fácilmente arrojarse en la pileta más cercana. Cada habitación tenía una fogata y una pileta de agua. Incluso los cuartos de huéspedes-. Hubiera tenido tiempo para detenerlo. Ambos sabemos que el fuego no incinera las pieles de animales tan rápido como para que fuese consumido en solo segundos.

-¡Pero no pudo haber sido un maestro fuego! –Insistió Zuko corriendo hacia delante y aferrándose a las frías rejas-. ¡Los únicos maestros fuegos aquí, somos tú, yo y cinco hombres de mi tripulación! ¡Y mi tripulación no dejó el barco!

-Ya lo tuvieron en cuenta y lo verificaron –agregó Iroh- . Dejándonos a ti y a mí.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo y enfrentó la mirada de su anciano Tío.

-Te oyes como si les creyeras –lo acusó en voz baja-. Que sí fue un maestro fuego.

Iroh arrugó los ojos. Sabía que era un maestro fuego. Y el sospechaba quien podía ser. Sin embargo, no quería decirlo hasta que estuviera seguro de que era quien temía.

-Estaba en la celebración en el momento en que se supone quemaron al Jefe Arnook. Cuando su esposa lo siguió a la cama, habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que se había ido. Durante ese tiempo, yo todavía estaba en la fiesta. Es por eso que no me acusaron. Testigos pueden responder por mí.

-¿Pero por qué yo? –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo- Tío, ¡Tú sabes que no lo hice! ¡Que me retire temprano esa noche!

-Sí –respondió Iroh lentamente-. ¿Pero te quedaste en tu cuarto toda la noche? –Zuko se congeló. Los ojos perspicaces de su Tío estudiaron de arriba abajo-. No pareces estar usando ropa de dormir, sobrino –indicó. Zuko cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza-. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Las manos de Zuko se ciñeron con fuerza alrededor de las rejas de metal que estaba sosteniendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo debatiéndose mentalmente si debía admitir o no su encuentro de la noche anterior. Por un lado, era inocente. Por el otro, era culpable de otra cosa.

-No fui yo… -se empujó de las rejas y se sumergió de vuelta en su celda, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su Tío.

-Lo sé –admitió Iroh, completamente convencido-. Porque sé con quién estabas anoche.

Los hombros de su sobrino se tensaron inmediatamente. Se detuvo a medio andar, su cuerpo entero incapaz de moverse por las palabras de su Tío. _¿Cómo podría saber? ¡Estuvo en la celebración toda la noche! Bien, él no pudo haberme visto con…_ su rostro empezó a acalorarse, sin saber si sentirse humillado o perturbado ante la posibilidad de que su _Tío_ los hubiera visto.

-Hay cabellos castaños en tu ropa –explicó Iroh como si nada-. Y manchas de pasto en tus pantalones. Y hay un solo lugar que tiene pasto. Sin mencionar que yo mismo vi a mi embajadora favorita dirigirse allí durante la celebración.

Zuko soltó un suspiro de alivio. Así que _Iroh no_ los había visto. Solo había visto las pistas y sacó una conclusión. Zuko se volvió y miró a su Tío.

-Tuvimos una pequeña… sesión de ejercicio.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Iroh, arqueando levemente una ceja. _¿Eso es todo? La marca en la base de tu cuello dice otra cosa…_-. ¿Y cómo fue la _sesión de ejercicio?_

-Nada que no pudiera manejar –replicó, sin darle importancia-. Fui, sin embargo, capaz de mostrarle el relámpago azul que pude evocar hace poco sonaba como un niño que le mostraba a la chica que le gustaba como podía trepar un árbol realmente rápido solo para impresionarlo. Solo que esto era mucho más peligroso.

Inmediatamente, Iroh frunció el ceño.

-Zuko te dije que no usaras el relámpago tan despreocupadamente hasta que lo controles apropiadamente.

-No fue nada –indicó Zuko-. Solo una pequeña chispa, nada fuerte.

-¿Y cómo respondió ella?

-Lo bloqueó con hielo. El relámpago chocó con el hielo, lo hizo pedazos, luego ella trasformó los pedazos de nuevo en agua –le contó-. Aparentemente, se ha estado preparando en caso de que de alguna forma Azula regrese a escena –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

Iroh quedó estático en su lugar al oír el nombre de la joven. Entornó los ojos. Pero cómo podía haber llegado allí si ningún otro barco de la Nación del Fuego había arribado. Él mismo había revisado el buque de Zuko de arriba abajo cada noche después de haber oído la confesión de Mai. _A menos que llegase antes…_ cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que había olvidado algo tan crucial.

-Tío –la voz de Zuko interrumpido sus pensamientos y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Zuko lo miraba fijamente y fruncía el entrecejo con enfado-. ¿Tío, me estás escuchando?

-Ah… lo siento, Zuko. Me perdí en algunos pensamientos –afirmó el viejo general con inocencia-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-No puedo usar mi coartada. No puedo decirles que estuve con Katara anoche –expresó con determinación. Iroh arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no? –presionó-. Estoy seguro que Katara estará feliz de…

-¡Se supone que no debemos tener contacto! –gritó Zuko repentinamente. Iroh hizo su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y observó a su sobrino con curiosidad-. ¿Olvidas que estoy comprometido con Mai?

-¿Pero qué son unos inocentes momentos con una vieja amiga? –rebatió Iroh consoladoramente. No le estaba pidiendo al chico que confesara a toda la Tribu Agua, la cual tenía reglas bastante estrictas de cortejo y matrimonio e indudablemente sobre sexo, que había hecho _cosas_ con la mujer más poderosa y mejor respetada de su Tribu.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-No… No, Mai quedaría devastada si se enterara. No puedo dejar que lo sepa… -Zuko bajó la cabeza y quedó mirando el suelo-. No de esta forma…

Iroh cerró los ojos. "Ejercicio" no era lo único que esos dos habían estado haciendo. Debió haberlo sabido. Dos adolescentes, dolorosamente enamorados… separados por un país y sus creencias. Solo tenían una noche juntos y nadie lo sabría… ¿Cómo podían no hacerlo? _Zuko… que desastre…_

El joven Señor del Fuego lentamente se dirigió al banco congelado cubierto de metal que había a un lado de su celda de acero y se sentó. Sus hombros cayeron hacia delante y cerró los ojos.

-Tío… necesito algo de tiempo para pensar… -pidió Zuko-. Por favor, ve a ver a Mai y Ty Lee.

Iroh captó la indirecta. Se levantó despacio y le dedicó una ligera reverencia al monarca encarcelado.

-Regresaré pronto, Señor del Fuego Zuko –el joven dentro de la celda asintió en silencio. Iroh lo miró por última vez, apenas capaz de contener el dolor que sentía por el joven al que veía como su propio hijo. Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para el chico… peleó por su honor, peleó por su trono, peleaba por su amor y su vida. Con calma, Iroh ascendió los escalones hasta el piso superior.

-¿Cómo está? –una voz reacia le preguntó cuando salió. Vio al Avatar a unos pasos de la entrada custodiada hacia la celda de detención.

Iroh sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro… pero lo está tomando con bastante tranquilidad. Me alegra ver que no está haciendo nada para empeorar aún más su situación.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? –Averiguó Aang-. Sé que Zuko no lo hizo.

-Lo sé –asintió Iroh-. Pero al menos que puedas testificar lo que estaba haciendo cuando el Jefe Arnook fue emboscado, me temo que no es mucho lo que puedes hacer, joven Avatar.

Para su ligera sorpresa, el monje calvo se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

-En realidad… -dejó de hablar mientras Iroh se acercaba-. Vi su… umm… cinturón en el Oasis anoche cuando estábamos… eh… buscando a Katara.

Iroh resistió el impulso de sonreírle al avergonzado monje. Solo esperaba que el cinturón hubiera sido todo lo que el chico hubiese visto.

-Incluso aunque tiene una coartada, no quiera revelarla.

-¿Por qué no? –saltó Aang, enderezándose-. ¡Eso lo sacaría de la cárcel!

-Pero devastaría a su prometida si ella se enterase –replicó Iroh-. Zuko, aunque la ha deshonrado estando con alguien más, no continuarádeshonrándola si puede.

-Oh… -Aang bajó la mirada una vez más.

-¿Cómo está el Jefe Arnook? –inquirió Iroh. Empezaban a andar hacia el palacio-. Kana me dijo que todavía respiraba cuando lo encontraron.

-Yugoda lo está cuidando ahora mismo con algunas de las mejores curanderas en la ciudad. Sokka y Suki fueron a buscar a Katara para que ella también ayudara –explicó Aang.

-Ya veo… -musitó el general retirado-. De verdad espero que logren revivirlo.

-Lo sé –acordó Iroh-. Entonces podrá decir lo que le pasó y Zuko no será acusado de intento de asesinato.

Iroh cabeceó.

-Y él podrá decirnos exactamente quién lo hizo –indicó el anciano al mismo tiempo que ingresaban en el palacio. Y confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Vas a ver al Jefe Arnook? –indagó Aang. Iroh negó con la cabeza.

-No –respondió el anciano-. Zuko me pidió que viera a Mai y Ty Lee y me asegurara de que estuvieran bien.

-Ya veo… -asintió Aang-. Voy a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar al Jefe –Iroh asintió y el joven Avatar se perdió en un pasillo diferente.

Iroh lentamente empezaba a abrirse camino hacia el corredor de huéspedes, donde su cuarto, así como el de Zuko, el de Mai y el de Ty Lee estaban ubicados. Al doblar en la primera esquina, escuchó unas pisadas acercándose a gran velocidad. Al volverse, se encontró con la acróbata que cargaba con una expresión preocupada y confundida corriendo por el pasillo. Tan pronto lo vio, pegó un respingo y corrió hacia delante.

-¡General Iroh! ¡General Iroh! –Jadeó Ty Lee sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡General Iroh, fui al cuarto de Mai cuando desperté para verla y ella no estaba ahí!

Iroh sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Su voz se volvió seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tal vez se fue a desayunar?

-No –Ty Lee negó con la cabeza con desesperación-. No, ¡nunca va a desayunar sin mí! Incluso fui a ver allí y ella no estaba. ¡Nadie la ha visto! ¡Me fijé en su baño y todo!

El anciano entornó los ojos.

-Deberíamos verificar su habitación de nuevo –aseveró. Ty Lee simplemente asintió y siguió al hombre al cuarto de su amiga. Abrieron la puerta y se apuraron al interior.

Ty Lee saltó dentro del cuarto y oteó alrededor. La cama de Mai estaba bruscamente hecha. Su ropa todavía estaba en su maleta. No parecía que ella se había cambiado de ropa para dormir.

-Cuando entré por primera vez, la ventana estaba abierta. Y parecía que el fuego se había extinguido muy temprano. Y las cosas de Mai todavía están aquí ¿ve? –indicó señalando el baúl marcada con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego que habían llevado a su cuarto.

Iroh frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien. Caminó hasta el baúl y lo abrió. Como se imaginó, la ropa de viaje no estaba. Se incorporó y escudriñó la habitación. Una cajita lacarada de madera descansaba en la mesa junto a la cama. Mientras Ty Lee buscaba en el baño anexo una vez más, Iroh fue hasta la mesa. Con cuidado, levantó la caja rojo oscuro y marrón y la abrió.

Su nariz captó la ligera esencia del hierro. Permaneció mirando fijamente a los cuidadosos nichos de la caja. Cuchillos. Navajas. Agujas. Pero las armas de Mai habían sido confiscadas y destruidas.

-¿Ty Lee, Mai tenía otro juego de armas?

La joven acróbata salió del baño y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé –admitió. Nunca había puesto mucha atención a eso. Se acercó al anciano y miró la caja-. ¿Es un joyero? Yo también tengo uno, que luce igual que ese. Azula me lo dio por mi cumpleaños un año.

Su corazón por poco se detuvo. Esto confirmaba todo. _Azula… realmente estás aquí…_

-¿General Iroh? –llamó Ty Lee curiosamente-. General Iroh, ¿se siente bien?

-Ty Lee –respondió Iroh-,tenemos que contarselo a Zuko inmediatamente.

Le tomó un segundo a la joven acróbata darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Agrandó los ojos y retrocedió tropezando.

-¡No puedo! ¡Le prometí a Mai que no diría nada!

-Fue arrestado por intento de asesinato –rebatió Iroh con severidad-. El Jefe Arnook fue encontrado casi muerto esta mañana –Ty Lee empalideció y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Azula había cumplido su palabra. Había regresado. La dura realidad la golpeó y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Sin embargo, con la caja en sus manos, su amiga desaparecida y el repentino ataque a un hombre inocente… sabía que a lo que el General apuntaba era verdad.

Azula había regresado.

* * *

Habían pasado horas. Katara no estaba segura de cuantas exactamente, pero podía sentir la mella que horas sin parar de curación habían hecho en su cuerpo. Las otras mujeres lentamente habían empezado a tomar descansos y a alternarse, solo para mantener las fuerzas. Arnook todavía estaba inconsciente, pero mucha de su piel ya había sido sanada. En verdad, Katara no sabía que eso hubiese sido posible considerando como se veía cuando llegó. Pero esas mujeres habían dedicados sus vidas a curar. Tenían mucha habilidad.

-Katara –llamó suavemente Yugoda. La joven solo levantó las cejas para darle reconocer a su mayor, todavía con los ojos fijos en su trabajo-. Katara, deberías descansar.

-Estoy bien, Yugoda –porfió Katara parpadeando y tratando de mantener la vista centrada-. Puedo hacerlo.

-Sé que puedes, Katara, pero has estado parada y curando por varias horas – insistió la anciana-. Necesitas descansar.

-Yugoda, estoy bien.

-Katara, escúchame –la anciana dijo colocando su arrugada mano oscura sobre el hombro de Katara-. Puede que hayas desdeñado la idea de curar desde el principio; queriendo aprender a pelear en vez de eso. Pero tienes que aceptar que curar es en cierta forma como pelear. Un montón de energía es empleada y eso puede agotar a una persona, incluso al sanador más experimentado. Y como en una batalla, tienes que descansar o estarás demasiado fatigada para continuar.

Katara cerró los ojos. Sabía que su vieja maestra tenía razón y cabeceó comprensivamente. A regañadientes, sacó las manos del agua y se alejó de la tina. Yugoda le alcanzó una toalla y la guió hasta una de las sillas junto a la pared.

-Yugoda –empezó Katara despacio, tomando asiento-. ¿Lo logrará?

La anciana asintió lentamente. Miró de vuelta a la pileta donde varias mujeres continuaban su trabajo, curando despacio las zonas más complicadas con dedicación.

-Su respiración se ha normalizado –comentó Yugoda con calma-. Los latidos se estabilizaron. Creo que lo logrará.

Katara cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro… -susurró. Levantó la mirada cansinamente-. ¿Qué le pasó?

Yugoda pareció dudar en contestar. La anciana desvió la vista. Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil explicarle a Katara las presuntas actividades de no haber sabido la conexión que tenía la joven con la Nación del Fuego.

-El Jefe Arnook fue atacado por un… -soltó un hondo suspiro y miró a Katara con ojos tristes-, maestro fuego.

Katara se levantó de su asiento con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso es imposible! Iroh y Zuko jamás harían…

-Katara, cálmate –le pidió Yugoda levantando las manos y apoyándolas suavemente en los hombros de la joven. Con suavidad empujó a Katara de vuelta a su asiento y sacudió la cabeza-. Tuvo que haber sido un maestro fuego, Katara. Alguien poderoso, capaz de incinerar a un hombre en segundos. Las quemaduras del Jefe Arnook no son un accidente.

Aún así, Katara se negaba a creerlo. Iroh _nunca_ haría una cosa como esa. Y Zuko no le haría nada a la Tribu Agua, estaba segura de ello. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza desaforadamente.

-No, ellos no pudieron haberlo hecho –persistió.

-Queremos creerlo, Katara, de verdad –replicó Yugoda-. Pero hasta que el Jefe Arnook no despierte y pueda hablar, no hay forma que pensemos otra cosa.

Katara entornó los ojos. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

-¿Dónde están? Iroh y Zuko. ¿Dónde están? –demandó.

Yugoda negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé –respondió sinceramente-. Tan pronto nos enteramos de la situación del Jefe Arnook, hemos estado aquí y no sabemos nada de lo que les paso a ellos.

Katara se incorporó.

-Necesito encontrarlos.

-Katara… -Yugoda quería que se quedara. Su mirada lentamente fue a parar a la tina de agua donde las mujeres todavía estaban inclinadas sobre él tratando desesperadamente de curarlo. Katara era necesitada entre ellas ahora.

La joven siguió la mirada de Yugoda. Entendía la gravedad de la situación. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire.

-Sanaré al Jefe Arnook lo mejor que pueda primero –aseveró en voz baja. El hombre estaba peleando por su vida. No podía ignorar eso a pesar de la presión creciente en su pecho.

Yugoda le dedicó una inclinación agradecida.

-Descansa unos momentos más antes de volver a curar –aconsejó mientras Katara se sentaba. Yugoda le sonrió tristemente y se inclinó sobre ella, apartando algunos cabellos de Katara de su rostro-. Enviaré alguien a preguntar sobre tu Señor del Fuego.

* * *

Había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos desde que su Tío se había ido. No estaba preocupado por haber sido arrestado. Tan pronto el Jefe estuviese curado y pudiese hablar, aclararía que no había sido Zuko quien lo había atacado. Lo que preocupaba al Señor del Fuego eran Mai y Katara. Mientras Katara podía presentarse y revelar que la noche anterior habían estado juntos, Zuko no quería que Mai se enterara.

Por nadie más que de él. Ella merecía la verdad de su boca y solo de su boca. Incluso si la lastimaba, sería un hombre y le diría lo que había pasado. Le estaría faltando el respeto de cualquier otra forma… y ya la había irrespetado lo suficiente. Levantó las manos y se frotó las sienes, sintiendo otra jaqueca aproximándose. Había empezado a padecerlas después de que Katara se marchara y una parte de él se preguntaba si eran causadas por la presión de que ella lo había abandonado.

Un ruido resonó en el lugar. El joven Señor del Fuego escuchó voces en la cima de la escalera y se incorporó en instinto para ver quien era. Una sombra cayó sobre su celda mientras Iroh descendía por las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tío, dónde está Mai? –Preguntó Zuko corriendo al frente de la celda-. ¡Necesito hablar con ella de inmediato! –Iroh parecía reticente a contarle algo y sabía que no eran buenas noticias. Zuko arrugó los ojos-. Tío… -su voz se hizo más grave-. ¿Qué está pasando?

El general retirado levantó la cabeza y encaró la mirada de su sobrino.

-Me temo que no puedes ver a Mai –afirmó Iroh.

Zuko frunció aún más el ceño.

-Por qué no –exigió entre dientes y en voz baja.

-Porque… -comenzó una voz queda detrás del robusto general. Un cuerpo pequeño salió de detrás de él y Zuko agrandó los ojos. Ty Lee, la acróbata eternamente sonriente, llevaba una expresión de pavor en su rostro-. No podemos encontrarla.

Sus manos se aferraron a las rejas con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que no pueden encontrarla? –farfulló.

-Zuko –llamó Iroh con calma-. Buscamos en su cuarto y pasamos las últimas horas revisando el palacio en su busca. Nadie la ha visto.

Esto no le gustaba. Algo no estaba bien.

-A dónde fue.

-No estamos seguros…

-¡Tío, dime a donde se fue! –gritó Zuko. Los guardias en el planta baja oyeron el ruido y bajaron unos cuantos escalones, con las armas listas. Iroh alzó las manos y meneó la cabeza para despacharlos.

-Zuko, no sabemos a donde fue. Todo lo que sabemos es que ella ya no está en el palacio.

-Mai no es una chica espontánea –recordó Zuko-. Ella no se levanta y se va sin decirle nada a nadie. ¡Y especialmente sin llevarse a Ty Lee con ella!

Ante eso, la acróbata vestida de rosa dejó caer la cabeza. Él tenía razón. La habían dejado atrás. No entendía por qué. ¿Por qué de repente había sido dejada de lado? Siempre habían sido las tres. Ella, Azula y Mai. Repentinamente, solo eran Azula y Mai… y la habían dejado de lado. Sin ni una invitación o siquiera un adiós. Dolía.

-¡Zuko! –la voz de Iroh cortó el silencio y le dedicó una mirada reprobadora a su sobrino. Movió la cabeza hacia Ty Lee, que se mordía el labio inferior lastimosamente. Obviamente ella también estaba desconcertada.

El joven Señor del Fuego la miró, dándose cuenta del dolor en su usual sonriente rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la ponzoña del abandono se notaba en su cuerpo. Su mirada se suavizó.

-Ty Lee… lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No –contestó despacito-. Debí habértelo dicho –afirmó convencida. Iroh agrandó los ojos.

Zuko ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó, casi receloso. Iroh levantó la mano y se la pasó por la frente. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

Ty Lee alzó la mirada, culpable.

-Antes de que nos fuéramos de la Nación del Fuego, Mai estaba en el mercado y Azula se apareció…

Ella no necesito terminar. Al oír el nombre de su hermana, Zuko explotó.

* * *

-Pronto recobrará la conciencia –determinó Yugoda alejando a Katara del Jefe Arnook. Había aún muchas quemaduras atravesando su cuerpo, pero la mayoría de su piel había sido regenerada. Su respiración era ahora menos forzada e uniforme. Ella había ayudado a Yugoda con el daño interno de sus órganos heridos-. Tendrá que permanecer en el agua por algún tiempo, pero recobrará la conciencia. El tiempo y sus ganas de vivir nos dirán cuando lo hará.

Katara cabeceó con solemnidad. Sus piernas le temblaban levemente. Había estado de pie por varias horas más y su cuerpo estaba completamente agotado. Su cabeza estaba un poco mareada por toda la energía que había concentrado en sanar.

-Ven, Katara –llamó Gran-Gran al encontrar a su nieta en la puerta-. Debes ir a tu cuarto y descansar.

-No… -rebatió Katara débilmente apartando las manos de Gran-Gran. Sacudió la cabeza con terquedad-. Necesito ver a Zuko…

-Katara –dijo la otra mujer reacia-. Estás demasiado cansada como para verlo ahora mismo. Solo descansa unos minutos.

Katara negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía que si se iba a su cuarto ahora y "descansaba", dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente. Y ella no sabía lo que sucedería en ese lapso de tiempo.

-Gran-Gran… ¿Dónde están Sokka y Suki? ¿O Aang? Ellos saben dónde está.

El corazón de la anciana dolió por su nieta. ¿Cómo lo tomaría cuando se enterase que había sido arrestado?

-Katara –empezó Gran-Gran avanzando por los corredores-. Tal vez debas sentarte primero.

-Gran-Gran, estoy bien –mintió. Con cada paso la visión se le hacía borrosa y su mundo temblaba. Pero no lo admitiría. No cuando tenía otra cosa en mente-. Solo necesito hablar con él… ¿y dónde están los demás? Yugoda dijo que uno de ellos vendría a avisarme cuando terminara.

La anciana tomó la mano de su nieta con un movimiento seguro. No sería la última vez que buscara darles consuelo. Antes de que Gran-Gran pudiera abrir su boca una vez más, Katara se apartó y tropezó hacia delante. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un joven recién llegado parado junto a la puerta y la joven de verde a su lado.

Suki se enderezó y tiró del brazo de Sokka cuando vio a Katara. El guerrero se incorporó y siguió la mano de su prometida hacia su hermana.

-¡Katara! –exclamó al verla caminar tambaleante. Inmediatamente, Sokka corrió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo-. ¿Katara, qué tienes? ¡Suki! ¡Abre la puerta y prepara su cama!

Cuando la joven de verde agarró el picaporte del cuarto de Katara, Katara gruñó y apartó a Sokka débilmente de un empujón

-¿Dónde está Zuko?

Aparentemente, esto no era lo que su hermano quería oír. Los ojos de Sokka automáticamente se desviaron y Katara supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Katara… debes descansar.

Entornó los ojos y el aire a su alrededor se volvió más frío. ¡Ella no quería escuchar eso! ¡Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo! ¿Acaso no entendían que había algo más importante que "descansar"? ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo estaba tratando de mantenerla lejos de él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo evitaba contestar su pregunta? ¡Ella _sabía_ que ellos sabían dónde estaba!

-¡Sokka, contéstame! ¡Acabo de pasar horas sanando al Jefe Arnook; sé que fue quemado! ¡Sé que culpan a un maestro fuego! ¡Y sé que Zuko es un sospechoso porque es uno! Así que dime, ¿dónde está? –masculló Katara furiosamente manteniendo el equilibrio.

Sokka abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. la sangre le hervía a Katara y redirigió su mirada a Suki. La guerrera de cabello castaño cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente.

-Yo quería decírtelo –confesó suavemente-. Pero te necesitaban para curar al Jefe Arnook.

Katara sintió que se le cerraba el estómago con un sentimiento de terror.

-Suki… -su voz era un susurro ronco-. ¿Dónde está?

-Zuko fue arrestado por intento de homicidio –respondió Suki rápidamente. Katara agrandó los ojos conmocionada-. ¡Está detenido! –se adelantó y agarró la mano de Katara. La maestra agua de ojos azules alzó la vista y vio la determinación y la comprensión en los ojos de Suki. Un pensamiento titiló la cabeza de Katara; Suki entendía como se sentía-. Ven. ¡Vamos a verlo!

Katara asintió, con determinación en su rostro, deshaciéndose del agotamiento y del dolor de cabeza mientras ella y Suki marchaban por el corredor.

-¡Suki! –llamó sofocadamente Sokka y se estiró, pero Suki ya estaba alejándose como una exhalación con Katara tratando de mantenerla con ella. Soltó un gruñido y estaba a punto de ir tras ellas cuando su abuela se interpuso en el camino-. Gran-Gran…

-Déjala ir a él –le dijo con severidad la anciana-. Se que quieres protegerla, Sokka, pero ella iba a saberlo tarde o temprano.

-Pero está cansada… ¡y agotada! –jadeó, señalando débilmente al pasillo por el que su prometida y su hermanita habían desaparecido-. Necesita descansar… -calló sin saber que más decir.

-Puede descansar después de que lo vea por sí misma –le aseguró Gran-Gran-. No te preocupes.

Sokka cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Él era su hermano mayor. Desde el momento en que Katara nació, había empezado a preocuparse.

-Katara, ¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Suki al mirar a la muchacha que le daba la mano. La maestra de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, con la parte superior de su cuerpo en picada y presionándose la cabeza con la otra mano.

-Estoy bien –porfió Katara. Bajó su mano libre y se enderezó-. ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Suki asintió y miró a la entrada de la celda de detención. Dos guardias de la Tribu Agua estaban apostados a cada lado de la entrada rectangular. Katara frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Habían pensado que dos miserables guardias bastarían para detenerlo? El hombre era el Señor del Fuego. ¡Seguramente, su gente hubiera ubicado más de dos de su propia guardia para un sospechoso de asesinato!

En una parte confusa de su mente, se preguntó si Zuko se sentiría insultado de ver solo dos guardias custodiándolo. Un pequeño tirón de su mano sacó a Katara de sus divagaciones mentales y la regresó al problema. Cabeceó y prosiguió a seguir corriendo por el piso congelado hasta la entrada de la prisión.

Al acercarse, comenzaron a oír furiosos gritos desde dentro de la celda. Antes de que Katara echara a correr por la escalera, Suki la retuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –averiguó la ex guerrera Kyoshi a los guardias. Quería saber la situación antes de que Katara bajara como un bólido.

De no haber estado con Katara, Suki dudaba que los guardias le dijeran algo. Sin embargo, uno miró a la embajadora y otro cabeceó con aprobación.

-El Señor del Fuego le está gritando al General Iroh y a una joven de rosa –informó uno de los guardias obedientemente-. No sabemos por qué.

Los ojos de Katara se redirigieron a la puerta. Era la voz de Zuko. Podía reconocerla como si la hubiera estado escuchando toda su vida. Sin vacilar, se soltó de la mano de Suki y empezó a bajar al lugar de detención. Mientras descendía por la estrecha escalera, podía oír la voz de Zuko con claridad.

-¿Azula está _aquí_? –rugía furioso. El corazón de Katara dejó de latir y se aferró con una mano a la pared de hielo-. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me lo dijo?

-¡Mai tenía miedo de contarte! –Le respondió una voz, sonaba aterrada-. ¡Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie!

-¿Entonces por qué lo sabe mi Tío? –continuó Zuko.

-Las escuché hablando…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –Demandó Zuko-. ¡De haber sabido que Azula se había encontrado con Mai, hubiera tomado su amenaza en serio!

-Mai no sabia si Azula decía la verdad o no –añadió Ty Lee-. Y el General Iroh dijo que ningún barco de la Nación del Fuego zarpaba hacia el Polo Norte hasta el día después de que nos fuéramos de aquí.

-Ella no tenía que tomar un barco de la Nación del Fuego –gruñó Zuko-. ¡Pudo haber tomado un buque del Reino Tierra o quizás incluso meterse de polizón en el nuestro! ¡Ahora no sabemos donde esta ella o Mai! ¡Ni siquiera sé si se fue con mi hermana por voluntad o la secuestraron!

Ty Lee desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

-Mai temía que la acusaras de traición, así que no quería decirte nada…

Zuko entornó los ojos.

-¿Ella _qué_? –escupió, disgustado. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera _haber pensado_ que la acusaría de tal cosa? Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho tratando de que se adaptara al palacio… ¿ella le temía? No quería que la mujer con la que se casara le _temiera_.

-Tenía sus razones, Zuko –replicó Iroh con severidad-. Tenía miedo de perderte. Sabes por qué –añadió para aclarar su punto. Zuko bajó la mirada.

Por supuesto que esto tenía que pasarle a él. Después de una noche apasionada en la que había tocado el cielo con Katara todo tenía que ir mal. Su prometida le tenía miedo y no confiaba en él… y suponía que con por una buena razón. Su propio Tío había vacilado en contarle algo y había mantenido el secreto con Ty Lee, quien ni siquiera había demostrado ser capaz de guardar un secreto. Y lo peor, su hermana… su _perfeccionista_ y _temperamental hermana_ había aparecido y_ lo había emboscado_.

No había nada fuera de lugar. En el momento en que mencionaron a Azula, todo cayó en su lugar. Zuko no era estúpido. Su hermana lo había incriminado por intento de asesinato. Y ahora él estaba tras las rejas, gritándoles a su Tío y a Ty Lee, sin saber donde estaban Azula o Mai y si estaban o no juntas de nuevo. Soltó un bufido, sacando vapor de sus fosas nasales. _¿Cuál diablos es tu plan, Azula…?_

En su chispeante silencio, no notó a las sombras que se abrían paso por las escaleras, o la voz silenciosa de una joven que le preguntaba a la otra si necesitaba ayuda. Las pisadas barrían la nieve acumulada en las escaleras e Iroh y Ty Lee se dieron la vuelta.

-¡Katara! –jadeó Iroh, con los ojos como platos y apresurándose hacia delante. La mención de su nombre obligó a Zuko a alzar la vista-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Zuko no podía verla, el cuerpo de su Tío eclipsaba su figura. Todo lo que escuchó fue la cansada voz de la maestra agua asegurándoles que estaba bien, solo cansada. Aún así, cuando su Tío hubo jadeado, su propio corazón había saltado hasta su garganta, con su mente imaginando los peores escenarios posibles. ¿Había habido una pelea? ¿Había sido con Azula? ¿Azula había herido a Katara? Que Agni ayudara a la mocosa de su hermana si lo había hecho…

-Estoy bien, Iroh… de verdad –aseguró Katara y con cuidado hizo a un lado al hombre mayor-. He estado curando por horas, sólo estoy cansada.

Cuando Iroh se apartó, finalmente Katara se volvió visible para la celda. Los ojos de Zuko cayeron sobre ella. no se había cambiado de la ropa de la noche anterior, y eso quería decir que nunca había llegado a su cuarto para hacerlo. Su cabello estaba flojamente atado y la mitad estaba suelto. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y hundidos… no había dormido nada. y su postura estaba en picada, cansada y rendida.

Katara percibió movimiento delante de ella y miró la celda en penumbras. Zuko se apretó contra las barras, aferrándose a ella con las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Una mirada preocupada cargaba en su rostro y sus ojos parecían buscar en ella cualquier señal de herida física. Ella sonrió apenas. ¿Se había dado cuenta que se había abierto camino a la parte más cercana de la escalera de la celda?

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en sus lugares, incapaces de moverse. Esta era la primera vez que se veían desde que él la había dejado esa mañana. Era…incómodo. En verdad, no sabían que iban a tener que enfrentarse tan pronto… y especialmente en esas circunstancias. ¿Qué le podía decir ella? ¿Qué podía responder él? Iroh pareció percibir la creciente tensión entre los dos y miró a Ty Lee y a Suki. Las jóvenes estaban mirando a Katara y a Zuko atentamente. Las mejillas de Katara comenzaban a colorearse y Zuko finalmente apartó los ojos de los de ella.

-Suki –comenzó Iroh mirando a la joven que estaba aún en las escaleras-. Ty Lee, ¿me acompañarían afuera? –Zuko por poco pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Podía Iroh ser más directo? –Me temo que tendremos que tener una pequeña reunión para discutir el repentino cambio de sucesos.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y subieron las escaleras, dejando solos a Katara y a Zuko en lados opuestos de las rejas. Incluso después de que se fueron, los dos permanecieron en donde estaban, inseguros de que decirle al otro después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella había escuchado sus despotricadas. Mai se había ido. Posiblemente con su hermana. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego en todo su furioso fuego azul. Las nubes habían tenido razón.

Zuko la estudió. Así que había estado curando. Y a quién había estado curando era fácil de adivinar. Zuko arrugó los ojos y decidió ir primero

-No ataqué al Jefe Arnook –fue áspero y al grano. Katara enfrentó sus ojos.

-Lo sé –susurró. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, preguntándose si estaba bien que se acercara. Recelaba de lo que podían hacer. La noche anterior todavía estaba fresca. Los ojos de Zuko ahondaron en los de ella y lentamente dejó caer la guardia.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, se dio cuenta. Katara lo había visto en su momento más vulnerable, cuando no sabía de nada más que de ella… Katara no lo juzgaría. Ella no se enojaría con él. Soltó las rejas, Katara observó como bajaba sus manos y las deslizaba entre los espacios entre el metal y se estiraba hacia ella. Sintió que su cuerpo le respondía antes de que su mente pudiera detenerla. Rozó sus manos con la punta de los dedos cuando cruzaba los dedos entre los de él. Entre los espacios de las rejas, apoyó la cabeza, dejando que Zuko presionara sus labios contra su cabello y envolviera su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Katara –susurró Zuko broncamente, su voz rebosaba de preocupación. Ella le soltó las manos, buscando calmarlo, deslizando sus propios brazos a través de las rejas, recorriendo sus fuertes brazos hasta su cuello. El agarre que tenía sobre ella se hizo más fuerte y sintió que las duras rejas se presionaban contra su suave cuerpo-. Katara, ella regresó.

Hablaba en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. En lo mas hondo de ella, sabía de quién estaba hablando pero silenciosamente rezó para que no se refiriera a ella. Lo había oído, pero todavía no quería creerlo. No la mujer que casi los mataba numerosas veces antes. Casi había arruinado la vida de sus amigos más leales. Casi mató a su hermano. Katara había orado el día que escuchó que esa mujer había desaparecido para nunca volver a cruzarse en su camino.

Él sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y en silencio pidió perdón por lo que estaba a punto de contarle. Teniéndola lo más cerca que podía sin inmovilizarla contra la reja, miró los enormes ojos de Katara. Pudo ver su preocupación y terror. De repente, no quería contarle nada.

-Azula –Katara dijo el nombre de su hermana casi vacilando-. De alguna forma, sabía que regresaría.

* * *

El viento era helado contra su pálido rostro. Sus dedos delgados y enguantados se perdieron en las mangas gruesas de sus batas mientras permanecía de pie en cubierta. Su caperuza se presionaba contra su cara, sintiendo el viento haciéndola a un lado. Se preguntó, brevemente, si Katara había ido a ver a Zuko en prisión. Su corazón comenzó a doler con el pensamiento. Mai bajó los ojos y los cerró.

Tal vez se merecía que le doliera el corazón. Había traicionado a Zuko primero, después de todo, cuando le escondió su encuentro con Azula. Ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contárselo. La vida de un hombre estaba casi perdida por su miedo a perderlo. ¿Pero cómo podía perderlo cuando nunca lo había tenido para empezar? Abrió sus ojos grises y miró fijamente el agua fría y azul oscura que los rodeaba. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su encuentro con la maestra agua… él la entendía, clamó.

Azula había estado molesta con ella por haberse demorado tanto, incluso le preguntó si había decidido echarse atrás a ultimo momento. El barco casi se había ido sin ella. Aún así, Mai no podía pensar en las palabras y acciones del Maestro Tierra. Lo había visto mirando a Katara en maneras que Zuko había tratado desesperadamente de mantener escondidas. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. No era justo, de verdad. Katara tenía dos hombres enamorados de ella… Mai no tenía a ninguno.

Pero en vez de tratar de acaparar a Katara, el maestro tierra la había dejado ir. Katara no lo amaba, él lo sabía. Así como ella sabía que Zuko no la amaba. Y para variar, la noble acción y aparentemente ingenua del maestro tierra lo había salvado de tener el corazón roto del que padecía ella ahora. Inhaló el helado aire y permitió que le quemara los pulmones.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta a la sombra de una joven a la que una vez había considerado como una de sus mejores amigas. Solo que ahora, en vez de tres, eran dos. La tercera había sido dejada atrás sin ni siquiera un simple adiós. Azula no había mencionada a Ty Lee ni una vez en ninguno de sus encuentros con Mai. El hecho había impresionado a Mai. Ty Lee no sentía nada más que afecto por Azula. Incluso ahora, Ty Lee no quería que Azula se metiera en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

Pero tampoco ella era mejor que Azula. Ella también había dejado de lado a Ty Lee. Pero no porque no se preocupara por la muchacha. No, ella tenía sus propias razones. Sus delgados dedos acariciaron los cuchillos escondidos contra sus guantes. Ty Lee no necesitaba verse atrapada de nuevo en los planes de Azula. Mai la protegería esta vez por que Azula había ido a ella primero y se las arreglaría para mantener a Ty Lee alejada de cualquier atrocidad que Azula hubiera planeado.

Cuando aceptó las armas, estaba furiosa y amargada. Llena de odio por el Señor del Fuego y su amante maestra agua e impulsada por la traición y los celos. Pero al tocar el frío metal con sus dedos finos, recordó que ambos habían tratado de pelear contra algo que iba más allá de su control. Habían tratado de combatirlo… ella no había hecho nada contra Azula. Y por ella, alguien casi fue asesinado, su prometido estaba preso y una de sus mejores amigas abandonada. Tendría que redimirse una vez más.

-¿Por qué la tristeza? –su voz alcanzó el oído de Mai como un dulce venenoso-. Finalmente estás libre de ese traicionero hermano mío. Esta recibiendo lo que merece.

Mai simplemente asintió y miró a la joven junto a ella.

-Seguro que sí –respondió con un tono apagado, aun cuando se le retorcía el corazón en el pecho.

Parecía que, la redención nunca era un camino fácil de seguir.

* * *

Zuko todavía estaba detenido en su celda. Sin embargo, ahora estaba solo. Todo mundo se había reunido justo delante de la entrada a la celda de detención. Iroh estaba contándoles a todo el que se les había acercado el repentino cambio de eventos. Los ojos de Aang se habían agrandado y el agarre en su planeador se hizo más fuerte. Sokka cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a Suki, como si temiera perderla. Toph apretó los dientes, cerrando las manos en puños. Katara permaneció en silencio al lado de Ty Lee, con una mano consoladora sobre su hombro. La chica se sentía miserable y había estado culpándose por su estupidez al no decirle a Zuko sobre Azula y Mai en primer lugar.

Sokka entornó sus ojos azules.

-¿Entonces ella todavía está aquí?

-No lo sabemos –admitió Iroh-. Hay una posibilidad de que pueda estar aún aquí. Sin embargo, el ataque sucedió hace casi dos horas. Hay una posibilidad de que se haya ido ya.

-Pero el Maestro Pakku envió una orden para detener a todos los barcos –resaltó Aang-. ¿Creen que se zafó de eso? –inquirió, señalando los escarpados muros que circundaban la ciudad.

-No, Azula es una maestro fuego y Mai una noble. No hubieran tenido oportunidad en el páramo congelado fuera de la ciudad. Y conociendo a Azula, hallaría la manera más confortable de escapar –les aseguró-. ¿Están seguros que ningún bote zarpó?

-Ordené que se cerraran todos los canales al amanecer –les contó Pakku-. Una vez que los canales se cierran, no hay manera de que ningún barco en el puerto pueda salir.

-En realidad, un buque marchó –indicó una voz con total naturalidad detrás del grupo. Suki y Sokka miraron por encima de sus hombros y retrocedieron mientras dos figuras masculinas se acercaban con cautela. Jet estaba junto a Haru, con el ceño fruncido mientras Haru agachaba la mirada-. Había un pequeño navío privado mercante. Se fue antes de que el sol saliera de hoy.

Un frío escalofrío se esparció sobre el grupo. Iroh arrugó los ojos.

-Por casualidad, ninguno de ustedes vio a la Señorita Mai o a una joven alta, delgada con cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, ¿verdad?

Haru asintió despacio.

-Vi a Lady Mai paseando por la ciudad esta mañana. Chocamos.

-¿A dónde iba? –Indagó TY Lee, atravesando casi corriendo al grupo para llegar a Haru-. ¿Te dijo? –el joven negó con la cabeza y Ty Lee bajó la mirada.

-Entonces… -Iroh frunció el ceño-. Sí se fue con Azula…

-¿Cómo sabes que está con Azula? –preguntó Toph.

-Ella quería a Mai con ella. Y lo que sea que Azula quiere –explicó Ty Lee con tristeza-. _Siempre_ lo consigue.

* * *

**N/A** **–** Creo que he extendido demasiado esta historia. Perdón a todos. :( Si alguna vez escribo otro fic sobre Avatar después de éste, prometo que será más corto y con menos angst. Gracias por seguirlo. :) ¡ABRAZOS!

_N/T - Es muy cortito este cap y se hizo esperar mucho y no pasa mucho tampoco, jeje, pero yo alo adoró... Me encanta Iroh y Zuko no deja de comprarme,.. xP Ya me lo veo todo ojeroso y desaliñado y ahhh se me cae la baba. Chan, chan... Mai no se merece a semejante pedazo de hombre... por lo menos no esn este fic ni en los capitulos que vamos hasta ahora. Es delicioso ese tipo... me hace acordar a alguien... jejeje, no importa... me fui de tema como siempre._

_El proximo cap es cuando... tiene un Zuatara hermoso, son taaaan hormonales (?) Foo, miren qien habla,... ehh... yo no dije nada... D Es divino, pero gente divina y pacientuda que adoro, amo y admiro nos veremos el sabado. Sean bueno, descorchen la sidra /champagne o lo que se les cante conmigo y bnrinden por los d200 reviews de esta humilde traducción._

_I adore you, all. GRACIAS:_ miriamkinomoto, Yami _(por entretenerme por chat :P)_, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-Xx, Melian, kata, xxmabelxx, :) _(Que se lleva premio, el cáp actualizado ;) Por un dibujo hermoso de la felicidad que le da cuando actualizo! Divina, Gracias por mucho :D)_, CyllanSDT, Mizuhi-Chan _(Gracias por unas hermosas paginas-chantaje, acá está el cáp :D)_, MaKAkiSs y mi querido GeminiIlion. Azrael (_PERDON! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!_) _Los quiero mucho. Capaz que nos veamos el sabado, capaz el domingo, pero les aseguro que será antes del lunes._

_Reviews? Comentarios lindos, una correción, una critica? Pues, dale al botoncito Go :)  
_


	22. Capítulo XXII

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Veintidós**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Con el ceño fruncido, estaba acostado en la dura superficie del helado metal del banco en el interior de su celda. No había visto a nadie en horas. En cuanto tiempo exactamente no estaba seguro. La última vez que había visto a su Tío, el alegre y viejo general le había asegurado que ellos se ocuparían de todo y que estaría fuera en "un segundo". Tal vez Zuko y su Tío simplemente no compartían el mismo concepto de "un segundo"

El detenido Señor del Fuego se envolvió con sus brazos. Detrás del acero que recubría su celda, no había nada más que hielo puro. Lo que significaba que básicamente estaba en un congelador gigante. Sin una manta. Una parte de él se preguntaba si todos habían olvidado al "sospechoso", diez pies bajo el nivel del suelo, encerrado en una jaula de metal, adentro de un congelador gigante. Resopló y tiritó. Al menos no tenía hambre. Gran-Gran, aunque pareciera mentira, había bajado horas antes con una bandeja de comida caliente para él.

Le había sonreído acogedoramente y deslizado la comida por las rejas, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de no derramar y quemarse con la sopa caliente.

-Se encerraron en uno de los salones de reuniones, sabes –le contó Gran-Gran sentándose en el piso frío a su lado, al otro lado de las rejas-. Están hablando sobre tu hermana.

Zuko se detuvo, con la cuchara de madera a un cabello de sus labios. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Saben dónde está? –averiguó. Gran-Gran meneó la cabeza.

-No fui con ellos –admitió Gran-Gran-. Pero Katara vino un momento y me pidió que te trajera comida. No sé cuando terminarán.

-Ya veo… -contestó Zuko despacito. Bebió la sopa caliente y permitió que el líquido recorriera su garganta-. Está buena…

-Gracias.

-¿Usted la hizo? –preguntó Zuko, luciendo sorprendido. ¿La anciana le había hecho de cenar?

Gran-Gran rió entre dientes.

-Bueno… seguro que no has probado demasiada comida del Polo Sur. Los platos de las Tribus Agua del Sur y del Norte varían. La del Sur tiende a ser más pesada y no tan picante como la cocina del Norte –Zuko sonrió ligeramente y contempló el tazón de sopa.

-Está deliciosa –le aseguró.

-Espero que no te importe que una vieja dama venga a molestarte mientras comes –Gran-Gran rió con calma-. Es que como todos están arriba, pensé que querrías algo de compañía.

En realidad, sí quería. Se sentó derecho y se volvió para mirar a la mujer mayor. Inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza.

-No me molesta, Lady Kana.

Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Zuko no pudo evitar preguntarse si era de ahí que lo habían sacado Katara y Sokka.

-Lady Kana… no seas absurdo. Es Gran-Gran. Suki, Aang y Toph me llaman así. Incluso ese chico Haru. Tú también deberías.

Zuko volvió a posar los ojos en su tazón. La culpa lo aguijoneaba, sabiendo que la primera vez que se vieron, la había agarrado con bastante violencia y probablemente le había causado pavor. Y aún así, ella insistía en que la llamara por un nombre familiar. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la cuchara.

-Nunca tuve una abuela… -confesó quedamente.

-Lo sé –respondió Gran-Gran. Él la miró interrogante-. Iroh habla mucho –él sonrió apenas-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Señor del Fuego Zuko?

Tragó lo último de su sopa y volvió a mirarla. Cabeceó.

-Por supuesto… y por favor dígame Zuko –insistió. Ella sonrió ligeramente

-Mi nieta te ama –confirmó. Ella notó que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando lo dijo-. Y me duele ver como sufre… es una muchacha testaruda. Tú lo sabes. Ella es justo como su madre… y como yo –rió ahogadamente-. Pero justo como nosotras, eventualmente terminará haciendo lo que su corazón le dicta. Sabiendo eso, como su abuela, me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intenciones para con ella.

Estaba completamente desarmado para esto. La abuela de Katara estaba sentada bien frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos entornados, leyéndolo como un libro. Zuko se removió incómodo en su asiento, sin saber que decir. Sin mencionar que era increíblemente embarazaso. Pero entonces, debió de haber sabido que alguien de su parte le iba a preguntar eso un día considerando lo unida que era la Tribu y sus costumbres. Estaba más que seguro que ese alguien sería Sokka… una vez que el guerrero superara su inherente desprecio por Zuko, por supuesto.

-Yo… bueno –probablemente sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su ropa. Y él, el Señor del Fuego, tartamudeaba nerviosamente delante de una vieja campesina de la Tribu Agua. Y estaba en la cárcel. No podía olvidar eso-. Katara… es…

-Lo haré fácil para ti –propuso Gran-Gran, dándose cuenta que no podría hacerse con una frase coherente por sí solo-. ¿Amas a mi nieta?

-Sí –contestó de inmediato.

-¿La quieres en tu vida?

-Más que a nada.

-¿Planeas casarte con ella?

-Si ella me quiere, sí –afirmó Zuko. Agrandó los ojos. Siempre había estado supuesto, pero nunca lo había hablado tan firmemente como ahora.

-¿Y tu prometida actual? –inquirió Gran-Gran, arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero cancelar el compromiso. Ella es una buena persona… se merece a alguien que la ame. Nunca podré darle eso –respondió Zuko con confianza. Ella asintió. Iba a ser más fácil de lo que él había pensado.

La anciana sonrió.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber -concluyó. Con todos los huesos sonándole, lentamente la mujer se puso de pie y se sacudió la nieve de su ropa azul-. No tienes que preocuparte de nuestra aprobación. Pakku cree que tú eres el único hombre capaz de manejar a su estudiante favorita. Hakoda confía en ti con su hija. Y yo pienso que eres un joven excelente. Cualquier chico criado bajo el ala del Dragón del Oeste es un buen chico.

Zuko se puso de pie también, todavía sosteniendo el tazón entre sus manos.

-Gran-Gran –llamó. El nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios, pero con solo decirlo sentía un cálido sentimiento de inclusión. Inclinó la cabeza-. Gracias.

Gran-Gran simplemente rió una vez más.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse tan formal… solo fue sopa –el la miró y le regaló a la anciana una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando dejó la sala de detención, la escuchó reírse para sí y murmurar algo sobre como las mujeres de su familia siempre tenían un excelente gusto para los hombres.

Zuko recordaba haberse quedado ahí; envidiando a Katara y Sokka por la calidez con la que habían vivido toda su vida. No había duda de porque eran tan cercanos y amorosos, llenos de calidez y confianza. Y aquellos que eran sus amigos se volvían como su familia. Su Tío tenía razón sobre la Tribu Agua y su profundo sentido de comunidad y familia. Brevemente jugueteó con como sería cuando finalmente si uniera a ellos… no si… sino cuando. Estaba seguro de ello.

Por supuesto, el sentimiento cálido duró cerca de una hora. Y entonces la fría realidad de estar solo en una celda helada sin ni siquiera una manta, lo atacó. _Debí haberle pedido a Gran-Gran una manta… ella me la hubiera traído… _casi hizo un puchero de una forma infantil mientras tiritaba.

Escuchó unas pisadas crujir sobre la nieve acumulada en el piso sobre él y se congeló. ¿Acaso la anciana había regresado? ¿Con una manta? Tenía la esperanza. Las pisadas se detuvieron cerca de la celda y Zuko permaneció en su lugar. Tenía frío y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Si lo querían, lo llamarían. Pero nunca oyó nada. en vez de eso, escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y se tensó. ¿Los guardias?

La puerta de metal y de rejas chirrió al abrirse. Las pisadas se acercaron y Zuko decidió fingir que estaba dormido en caso de que quisieran hacerle preguntas. No tenía ganas de hablar todavía. Las pisadas se detuvieron a su lado. Pudo sentir un cuerpo inclinándose sobre el suyo. Luego una abrigada manta caía sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez no era un guardia después de todo. Volvió su cabeza justo cuando una mano fría y suave contorneaba su rostro. De inmediato, abrió sus ojos dorados y se encontró mirando fijamente a unos enormes ojos azules.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle que estaba haciendo en su celda, pero su dedo índice presionó delicadamente sus labios para callarlo. Meneó la cabeza y le sonrió. Zuko tragó con nerviosismo. ¿Era eso una especie de visita conyugal? Porque, aunque la apreciara mucho, no estaba exactamente en un lugar aislado. Su Tío, o Agni no lo permitiera, su Gran-Gran podían entrar en cualquier momento.

Se sentó a su lado e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de él. La calidez de su aliento acarició su piel y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Katara contra los suyos. Al diablo con el drama de la privacidad. Sacó los brazos de debajo de la manta y rodeó con firmeza la delgada cintura de Katara atrayéndola más cerca. Tenía frío y había estado solo la mayor parte del día. Olvidado. Se merecía esto. Mientras sus manos empezaban a trazar los lados de su cuerpo, buscando por el final de su parka, sintió que sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas antes de descender por la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Cuidadosos dedos recorrieron las líneas de los huesos de su cuello, empezando a desprender los botones. Justo como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Esta vez ella ya estaba familiarizada con él. no más titubeos sobre los nudos. Unas manos expertas se concentraron en el centro de su pecho y estomago, separando los lados de sus camisas, exponiendo su piel blanca al aire helado.

Inhaló bruscamente cuando el aire frío rodeó su piel desnuda. Zuko cerró los ojos.

-Katara… -escofinó.

Sus manos se movieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abrazándose, levantando una pierna sobre su cuerpo y sentándose a horcajadas en su zona media. Zuko reprimió un escalofrío cuando el peso de su cuerpo se asentó en el suyo. Su cuerpo estaba bien caliente ahora. Adiós frío. Sus manos finalmente encontraron el final de su parka y deslizó sus manos por debajo, buscando piel cálida, flexible y suave. Tan pronto sus manos hicieron contacto, sintió su jadeo debajo de su toque. El ligero respingo de su cuerpo contra el de él lo hizo gemir.

-Zuko… -oyó su voz llamándolo con suavidad-. Zuko… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -¿Qué parecía que estaba haciendo? La estaba manoseando-. ¡Zuko! –su voz era más fuerte y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Katara?

-¡Zuko! –sonaba más severa-. ¡Despierta!

_¿Despier…?_ Su mente, a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, le ordenó despertar. Abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se endureció en el banco. Sostenía algo caliente, pero definitivamente no era Katara… y casi temía ver que era.

-Zuko –dijo Iroh, encima de él en una voz demasiado calma-. Puedes soltar mi brazo ahora.

Despacio, sus ojos dorados siguieron el largo de su brazo hasta sus manos. De alguna forma, estaba agarrando el brazo de su Tío… _y las mangas estaban levantadas_. Soltó un grito y sacó las manos como si se hubiera quemado. Horrorizado, se sentó y se apretó contra la pared, con la cara ardiéndole de humillación. En su sueño, en realidad había manoseado _el brazo de su Tío_. No sabía como sentirse…

Una carcajada apagada vino desde la entrada de la celda y Zuko miró por encima del hombro de su Tío. Empalideció al ver a Katara parada allí, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos enguantadas, tratando de reprimir las carcajadas. Ella había visto todo. Y exactamente todo era algo que él probablemente no quisiera recordar.

-Así que… -empezó Katara, entre risitas ahogadas-. ¿Una pesadilla?

De todas las veces que Azula no estaba ahí para tratar de matarlo, ésta tenía que ser una de ellas. Zuko fulminó a Katara con la mirada e ignoró a su Tío que giraba y salía de la celda

-Tenías razón, querida –le dijo a Katara con una sonrisa divertida-. _Tú_ debiste tratar de despertarlo.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro al salir.

-Nos veremos mañana, Iroh –rió Katara con los ojos fijos en Zuko. Iroh asintió y le dedicó a su sobrino una sonrisota ladina antes de subir las escaleras. Zuko simplemente gruñó y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Todavía riéndose, Katara entró a la celda. Empezó a desdoblar una manta sobre sus brazos mientras se acercaba. Se paró delante de él y paso la manta sobre los hombros de él.

-Vamos –instó tirando la abrigada prenda alrededor de su cuello-. Eres libre de irte.

Zuko se tensó por un momento antes de levantar la cabeza. la miró inseguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El Jefe Arnook despertó hace una hora –explicó Katara, inconscientemente estirándose y apartando el cabello húmedo de frío de su cara. Se detuvo un segundo y evitó su mirada-. Tu hermana estuvo aquí. Estamos seguros ahora y los cargos contra ti han sido retirados.

Zuko cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza.

-Debería ir a disculparme formalmente –anunció. En verdad, él había sido detenido injustamente, pero por él, el hombre casi muere. Katara soltó un hondo suspiro.

-En la mañana… se fue a dormir y necesita descansar –replicó-. Y tú también. Vamos, volvamos al palacio.

Zuko asintió como atontado. Katara se apartó y se giró para salir cuando Zuko levantó la mano y agarró la de ella. Confundida, se volvió y lo miró. Zuko estaba sentado en el banco, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y agarrando la manta cerca de su pecho con su otra mano. Se veía cansado y helado, pero sus ojos rebosaban de certeza y determinación.

-No me voy a casar con Mai –declaró simplemente.

Katara permaneció en silencio, con su corazón azotándose contra su pecho. Tiró su mano y volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta de la celda.

-No creo que te haya traicionado. Estoy segura que tu hermana la hizo ir con ella… justo como Ty Lee dijo. No la señales como una traidora ahora mismo.

Katara empezó a caminar fuera de la celda y escuchó a Zuko ponerse de pie.

-Esto no es porque ella se fue con mi hermana –replicó Zuko con orgullo-. Esto es sobre tú y yo. Como siempre debió haber sido. No parece que entiendas. Mai no se merece esto. No la amo, pero la respeto. La respeto y me preocupo por ella lo suficiente para saber que merece estar con alguien que la ame. Ella es una víctima inocente en toda esta condenada cosa, Katara.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero Mai te…

-¿Ama? No estoy completamente ciego, Katara. Ya lo sé –escupió Zuko-. Y ambos sabemos que únicamente sufrirá por eso.

Ella estaba afuera de la celda ahora, parada junto a las escaleras. Las manos le temblaban a los costados e irregulares respiraciones escapaban de sus labios carnosos y rosados.

-Zuko, es tarde –la voz le temblaba y se maldijo por demostrarlo-. Debemos regresar al palacio donde está cal…

-Te amo –Katara cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo de nuevo? ¿No lo había dicho lo suficiente la noche anterior? La había cubierto con esas palabras y esa vez las había aceptado sin preocupaciones-. Tan pronto todo lo de Azula terminé, voy a cancelar el compromiso con Mai. Ambos sabemos que no fue justo arrastrarla en esto. Ella se merece alguien que la ame y yo no puedo darle eso. Yo ya amo a alguien más. Quiero a alguien más. Te quiero a mi lado, Katara. No a Mai. No a una noble de la Nación del Fuego con una buena educación.

Ella tragó saliva una vez más y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Ya no hemos pasado por esto? –Recordó Katara con calma-. No funcionaría… tú lo sabes.

-La única razón por la que no funcionaría es porque tú no lo estás intentado –saltó Zuko, frustrado. Katara sintió que la sangre se le helaba-. He tratado, Katara. Le he dado todo a mi nación… justo como me pediste que hicieras.

-Pero no has termina…

-¡Deja de ser tan terca! –Gritó Zuko, erizando a Katara, parándose detrás de ella-. ¡Ambos sabemos que no terminará en nuestra vida! ¡Tomará años regresar a lo que una vez fue y mientras que puedo espera por _vidas enteras_ para estar contigo, no quiero tener que esperar otro segundo!

-Zuko… -la tomó de los hombros y la hizo girar rápidamente. Katara soltó un jadeo sin aliento y se encontró mirando a unos abrasadores ojos dorados.

-Pelearé contra toda mi nación para estar contigo. Sí aún así no quieres quedarte conmigo, ¡muy bien! ¡Si no quieres estar conmigo únicamente porque soy el Señor del Fuego y porque temes no ser aceptada en _mi mundo_ entonces _dejaré mi mundo_ por ti! –bramó-. Alguien más puede ser el Señor del Fuego. ¡Le daré todo a mi Tío! ¡Elegiré un regente! Lo que sea para estar contigo, ¿entiendes?

Todo lo que ella había querido para él… todo lo que había soñado para que él tuviera porque _lo amaba_ de repente era insignificante. Ella había sido capaz de arrojar al amor de su vida por el bien de sus sueños y metas. Se había convencido de que era lo mejor para todos. Y ahora, todas las cosas que había dicho querer alguna vez, las abandonaría sin más por ella. Zuko hablaba en serio.

Ella no entendía como ella podía valer renunciar a todo lo que tenía él. Ella nunca le había pedido que renunciara a nada por ella. Nunca ni siquiera se había preguntado si él lo haría. Ella era tan egoísta. ¿Siempre había él querido hacerlo? Nunca le había preguntado siquiera. Su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse. El amor de verdad que era ciego. Ciego, sordo y estúpido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas mientras seguía mirándolo. Empezó a mover sus labios temblorosos.

-Lo siento… -susurró. El corazón de él se rasgó en su pecho-. Lo siento… -repitió, apuñalándolo de nuevo. Lentamente, levantó sus brazos y Zuko se congeló. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a él, salvando la distancia entre sus cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Estaba confundido. Completa y absolutamente perdido. ¿Es que esta no era la parte en que ella lo empujaba y le decía que no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué temblaba contra él? ¿Por qué lloraba sobre él? _Katara…_

-Lo siento tanto… -escofinó aferrándose fuertemente con los dedos a la tela de su camisa-. Yo solo quería que fueras feliz… quería darte la oportunidad de que tuvieras todo lo que querías. Soy débil, Zuko… nunca podría ser la Señora del Fuego que la Nación del Fuego quiere. Lo siento…

Cerró los ojos. _¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto…?_ , le preguntó adolorido su corazón

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Perdón… -Katara alzó la cabeza de su cuello y lo encaró son sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas-. Zuko, quiero quedarme contigo –susurró, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos. Sus ojos se arrugaron al regalarle una sonrisa-. Después de que te ocupes de Azula… después de que arregles todo con Mai… mantén tu trono como Señor del Fuego –le pidió con suavidad. Su mano acarició su cicatriz amorosamente-. Y si me quieres, me quedaré contigo. Trataré, esta vez –le aseguró-. No huiré.

Se le quedó mirando, sin saber si había oído bien. Me quedaré contigo… no sabía cómo sentirse… y mucho menos que decir. Todo había salido de la nada… como si un encantamiento se hubiese roto y el hubiera sido atrapado con la guardia baja. Contempló su cálida sonrisa, sus amorosos ojos y sintió su cuerpo contra el de él. Tontamente, abrió la boca.

-Será mejor que no sea una treta para que me quede como Señor del Fuego.

Ella agrandó los ojos un momento antes de echarse a reír. Meneó la cabeza y se paró en puntas de pie para besarlo.

-No –le aseguró con una pequeña carcajada atolondrada-. No es una treta. Aunque nunca te pediría que abandonaras tu derecho de nacimiento, no me vendería a ti solo para que lo conservaras. Si estás dispuesto a pelear por esto, entonces yo también.

-¿Entonces te casarás conmigo? –inquirió Zuko. Una parte de él se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. O lo completamente patética que era su propuesta… si era que podía llamarla así. Obviamente se le había dañado una parte del cerebro por la prolongada exposición al frío.

Katara se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y a asentir.

-Si eres bueno… y te luces con una propuesta mejor que en una caja de hielo gigante.

Se le quedó mirando un momento más.

-Y… -entornó los ojos. Solo quería asegurarse-. ¿Esto no es un sueño…? –ella puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle que era lo que había estado soñando.

-No, no es u...

Antes de poder terminar, sintió que le robaban el aliento e inmovilizaban de repente su cuerpo contra la pared puramente de hielo. Unas manos enormes sostenían firmemente las suyas en el lugar y un cuerpo musculoso se inclinaba apretándose contra el de ella. Unos labios calientes y húmedos atacaron los de ella con desenfreno. Un gemido extasiado vibró contra su boca mientras la devoraba con avidez. Se separaron para respirar rápidamente antes de que Katara se hiciera hacia delante, haciendo colisionar sus labios una vez más.

Tan pronto advirtió su respuesta, soltó sus manos y las llevó a sus caderas. Ella con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello y la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su nuca mientras él con sus manos buscaba el final de su parka. Iba a seguir donde su sueño lo había dejado. Cuando una larga pierna rozó la suya, su mano se deslizó debajo de la tela de la parka y un horrorizado grito resonó en el cuarto revestido de hielo.

-¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi hermana? ¡Será mejor que jures por cualquiera sea el dios en el que creas que tu mano _no_ está debajo de la camiseta de mi hermanita! –Vociferó Sokka con malevolencia.

Un gruñido bajo sonó en la base de la garganta de Zuko y apartó sus labios de los de Katara para volverse hacia el furioso moreno de ojos azules que estaba en las escaleras. Blandía un boomerang en una mano y hacia rechinar sus dientes, como preparado para matar a Zuko en cualquier momento.

-¡Sokka! –Gritaba Suki desde la cima de las escaleras-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Señalando amenazadoramente a Zuko con el boomerang continuó gritando.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima inmediatamente! –exigió. Katara miró a su hermano y gruñó miserablemente, golpeándose la frente con una mano. Que manera de interrumpir un beso justo después de que le habían propuesto… o algo así.

-Para tu información estamos en –Katara levantó la mano y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Él giró la cabeza y la miró inquisitivamente. Sus grandes ojos le suplicaron en silencio que no le dijera a su hermano a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Están qué? –inquirió Sokka, casi con miedo de preguntar. Suki estaba ahora a su lado, agarrándolo del brazo y tratando de alejarlo.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y Katara supo que se había rendido. Ella apartó la mano de Zuko y delicadamente lo alejó.

-Estabamos… en medio de algo.

Sokka resopló indignado.

-Sí y lo que sea que era, mejor que no pase de nuevo –masculló, dedicándole a Zuko una peligrosa mirada asesina.

-Sokka, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –Indagó Katara, enderezando su parka-. Te dije que yo vendría a buscar a Zuko.

-Precisamente. Por eso vine.

-Oh, por dios… -farfulló Suki. Se adelantó y agarró a Sokka de la oreja-. Déjalos ya. Es tarde y deberíamos estar en la cama.

Sokka hizo una mueca de dolor mientras ella tiraba de él escaleras arriba.

-Pero Suki.

-Y ustedes dos –prosiguió Suki señalando a los dos que quedaban en la zona de detención-. Por más divertido que pueda ser darse calor el uno al otro aquí abajo, _cualquiera_ –añadió, tirando de la oreja de Sokka una vez más-, puede entrar –advirtió.

Katara bajó la mirada y se sonrojó violentamente. Cuando las quejas de Sokka se hubieron desvanecido en la distancia, Katara suspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Deberíamos ir… necesitas descansar. Nos iremos tan pronto podamos.

Zuko frunció el ceño mientras Katara le sacaba los brazos de encima, intentando salir antes de que se _dejaran_ llevar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Katara cabeceó.

-Iroh está preparando tu barco. Vamos a ir tras tu hermana.

-¿Vamos? –Zuko arrugó más el entrecejo-. ¿Quiénes vamos?

-¿Quién más? –Replicó Katara empezando a subir las escaleras-. Nosotros, por supuesto. Tu Tío, Sokka, Toph, Aang… y también Suki, Haru, Jet y Ty Lee.

-¿Cuándo lo decidieron? –demandó, permaneciendo en su lugar. El grupo de siempre y Ty Lee podía entenderlo, ¿pero la Guerrera Kyoshi, el maestro tierra enamorado de su enamorada, y el ex terrorista que se creía superior? No los conocía y no era asunto suyo.

-Temprano –suspiró Katara-. Zuko, no vamos a dejar que te le enfrentes tú solo. Ella tiene a Mai y honestamente no creo que se haya unido a Azula en lo que sea que tu loca hermana haya planeado. No sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos cuando la hayamos encontrado, así que acéptalo –había una nota de finalidad en su vez que señalaba que no había lugar a discusión.

Zuko volvió a fruncir el ceño. No quería involucrar a tanta gente. Pero entonces… conociendo a Azula… nunca habría suficiente gente para pelear con ella.

-Bien –concedió, como si todo hubiera estado en él decidir en primer lugar.

Katara resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Genial… llegamos a un acuerdo entonces –proclamó. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo miró desde el cuarto escalón-. ¿Y, vas a venir conmigo o tendré que calentar _sola_ mi cama esta noche?

La indirecta se entendió fácilmente.

* * *

Iroh observó como cargaban las provisiones al buque. Pronto saldría el sol y tan pronto lo hiciera, zarparían. El cargamento de provisiones ya estaba casi completo. En breve, los muchachos y las chicas que los acompañarían en su excursión, persiguiendo a una diabólica maestra fuego, llegarían. Ty Lee, Jet y Haru ya estaban con él, habiendo resuelto ayudar al retirado general a preparar el navío. Sin embargo, tras horas de trabajo durante la mañana temprano, se habían resignado a ir a la cama.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el Avatar y Toph. Ambos todavía bostezando y sobre Appa. Momo estaba enroscado en el hombro de Aang, roncando cuando los somnolientos maestros aterrizaron en la espaciosa cubierta. Tan pronto Appa aterrizó, volvió a dormirse con un bufido. Unos segundos después, también Aang y Toph cayeron dormidos. Iroh rió ahogadamente y le ordenó a la tripulación que no los molestara. Si querían dormir en el bisonte en vez de en sus cuartos, podían hacerlo.

Los siguientes, para su sorpresa, fueron Sokka y Suki. Le había sorprendido al viejo general ya que era plenamente consciente del amor que Sokka le tenía a dormir. Sin embargo, cuando el joven bajó de la góndola como un vendaval cargando sus bolsas y las de Suki, su prometida se acercó a Iroh y le explicó que él no había podido dormir después de haber visto a su hermana y a Zuko "haciendo cosas" en el lugar de detención. El anciano luchó para contener sus risitas cuando Sokka insistía en que hablaría con Zuko sobre su "problema de tocar".

Suki luego lo arrastró debajo de la cubierta. Iroh volvió a contemplar la orilla del puerto. Ahora solo estaban esperando por dos personas. Entonces vio a la góndola por el canal. O mejor dicho, la escuchó.

-¡Ya te dije que mis ropas están bien! ¡No necesito ropa nueva! –gruñía Katara.

-Solo estoy diciendo que si vamos a entrar a la Nación del Fuego o al Reino Tierra y mi hermana ha hecho algo, ¡No podemos pasar exactamente desapercibidos contigo cubierta de azul! –rebatía Zuko.

Iroh se encogió.

-¿Y _qué_ exactamente es lo que tiene de malo con el _azul_ señor "mis únicas ropas consisten en rojo y negro"?

-¡Olvidas el dorado! –replicó Zuko a los gritos obcecadamente. Iroh gimoteó y se frotó la frente. Era exactamente a cuando Zuko se había unido al Avatar. Discusiones constantes; su propia versión de la poesía romántica. La góndola en la que iban llegó al muelle y Zuko se trepó. Incluso cuando él y Katara seguían discutiendo, se agachó y le tendió la mano, tirando de ella con suavidad para subirla e inconscientemente asegurando la abrigada manta sobre sus hombros antes de farfullar un gracias al tembloroso gondolero.

-Ustedes tres –llamó Iroh, observando a tres soldados de pie en el casco del barco-. Vayan a la góndola y traigan las cosas del Señor del Fuego y de la Embajadora Katara al barco –el trío asintió y se apresuró en salir.

Zuko estaba a punto de caminar hacia el barco cuando notó que Katara se agachaba y empezaba a juntar sus bolsos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –exclamó, exasperado.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy juntando mis cosas! –soltó con brusquedad.

-No necesitas hacer eso; los soldados lo harán por ti –remarcó Zuko.

-No _necesito _que los soldados lo hagan por mí. Puedo hacerlo yo sola –replicó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Zuko gruñó.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan complicada?

A su espalda, oyó un silbido y alzó la mirada. Aang y Toph estaban acomodados contra el costado de la silla de montar y echaban un vistazo a la feliz pareja.

-Ahora él está enojado –observó Toph. Ella no miraba directamente a Zuko y Katara pero podía oírlos.

Aang gruñó y apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos delante de él.

-¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora? El sol ni siquiera ha salido.

Iroh les rió a los maestros y se volvió a mirar a su sobrino. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando Zuko levantó los brazos en el aire e hizo un paso para adelante. Katara soltó un gritito cuando de repente la tiró sobre su hombro. Los soldados no sabían si divertirse u horrorizarse. Y aunque Katara gritaba y sacudía brazos y piernas, Zuko subió la rampa hacia el barco; una expresión seria en la cara durante todo el tiempo.

Toph volvió a recostarse en la silla de montar y bostezó.

-Bueno… este va a ser un viaje divertido.

* * *

La tripulación a su alrededor iba y venía nerviosamente. Y ella no los culpaba. La pobre seguridad del navío no había tenido oportunidad contra Azula. Y tanto el capitán como la tripulación habían caído ante los caprichos de la ex princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Mai se sentó en un sillón sobre cubierta, con las piernas colgando sobre un brazo y la espalda apoyada sobre el otro. Jugaba con los pequeños cuchillos en sus manos, aburrida.

Odiaba estar aburrida. Cuando se aburría, su mente divagaba… y eso era lo último que quería. Sus pensamientos volvían de nuevo a lo que la había llevado a su situación actual. Suspiró pesadamente. Nunca debió haber aceptado la proposición de Katara. ¿En qué había estado pensando? La maestra agua no estaba en su sano juicio… pedirle a otra mujer que se casara con el hombre que amaba. Que tonta.

Pero no importaba lo que había pasado, parte de ello aún era su culpa. No había duda de eso.

-Mai –llamó Azula, de pie por encima de la otra joven-. Nos tomará otra semana al menos llegar a la Nación del Fuego.

Mai frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Pensé que estábamos yendo al Reino Tierra.

Azula sonrió levemente con suficiencia.

-¿Por qué iríamos allí? –preguntó ladina, cruzándose de brazos-. Vamos derecho a la Nación del Fuego.

Mai simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Bueno –Azula sonrió ampliamente-. Mi hermano, al estar detenido acusado de asesinar a ese Jefe de la Tribu Agua, obviamente no puede seguir como Señor del Fuego –Mai sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago-. Pensé que podría ir por ahí _y ocuparme de las cosas por él_. Y me ocupé del barco de mi hermano en caso de que mi querido Tío trate de venir tras de mí. Será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se de cuente que yo maté a ese viejo.

Sus ojos dorados prácticamente refulgieron con orgullo y Mai se encontró a sí misma asintiendo. Así que era eso. Ella iba a tomar el trono de Zuko.

-Como sea… -respondió fríamente-. Mientras tenga algo que hacer.

Azula le sonrió.

-No te preocupes –aseveró-. Tendrás algo que hacer –un escalofrió involuntario recorrió la espalda de la joven cuando Azula habló. La maestra fuego se volvió y empezó a dirigirse al frente del barco-. Una lástima que no pudimos traer a Ty Lee…

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Mai. Sin ser vista por Azula, se enderezó en el sillón. Esa era la primera vez que mencionaba a la otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si simplemente se olvidara de ese circo suyo –Azula frunció el ceño-. Pero estoy seguro que regresará a mí una vez que me ocupe de ellos.

Mai entornó los ojos. Decidió no hacer más preguntas y se acomodó en su lugar. Desvió la mirada hasta la navaja en su mano, con miles de cosas en la cabeza. azula creía que el Jefe había muerto. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas; tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido de la Tribu Agua mientras estuvo estudiando en el palacio. Antes de que se fueran ningún tambor había sonado señalando la muerte de su líder.

La joven noble deslizó la navaja de vuelta a su escondite en la manga y se arrellanó en el asiento. Conservaría esa información para ella. Había una posibilidad de que hubiera oído mal… ese Jefe Arnook no había sido asesinado sino dejado por muerto. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza tambaleó en su corazón. Los mejores sanadores del planeta estaban en el Polo Norte. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Jefe fuera curado y Zuko quedara libre de los cargos. Y cuando eso pasara, Zuko, y todos los demás, irían tras Azula. Sus ojos grises se redirigieron a la ex princesa que sonreía con satisfacción. Hasta entonces, Mai haría todo lo que pudiera para detener a la Nación del Fuego de su caída.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días en el barco y Zuko se rascó la frente cansinamente. Había pasado muchas horas liberando su frustración sobre cubierta con fuego control. De acuerdo a los registros de comercio que les habían dado, el navío que Azula había robado se dirigía a un puerto en la costa oeste del Reino Tierra.

Sin embargo, un largo debate decidió que se dirigirían directamente a la Nación del Fuego. Si Azula pensaba que estaba todavía atrapado en el Polo Norte, no tenía razón para no atormentar a su país natal. Marchaban a todo vapor hasta que descubrieron que faltaba una buena parte de la reserva de carbón. En su lugar, había pequeños, puros y brillantes cristales.

Al verlos, los ojos de Ty Lee se agrandaron.

-¡Azula!

-¿Qué? –saltó Sokka, mirando como la chica echaba a correr y levantaba algunos.

-Cuando éramos niñas, Azula solía tomar carbón y lo ponía entre sus manos, así –explicó Ty Lee, poniendo los cristales entre las palmas-. Y después lo quemaba. Cuando estaba prendiendo a controlar el relámpago, ¡hacia lo mismo y estas cositas brillantes aparecían!

Un ceño fruncido se apoderó de Zuko mientras fulminaba con los ojos a los traiciones cristales desparramados por el lugar. Había saboteado su buque… probablemente para retener a su Tío en caso de que la descubriera.

-Se llaman diamantes –siseó en voz baja. Los había visto antes, en el joyero de su madre cuando era niño-. ¿Cuánto carbón nos queda? –demandó.

-No el suficiente para llegar a la Nación del Fuego, Señor del Fuego –informó el capitán con el ceño fruncido-. Tendremos que ir al puerto más cercano del Reino Tierra y comprar más carbón.

Zuko les ordenó inmediatamente llegar al puerto más cercano antes de que llegaran a un nivel más bajo. Nadie parecía querer molestarlo. Iroh lo observaba desde la cabina, bebiendo un poco de té. Le aseguro a los otros que "dejaran a Zuko descargarse"

El sol se había puesto hacía rato y Zuko se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo de sudor. Permaneció de pie a un lado del barco, acribillando con la mirada el mar abierto mientras la fresca brisa del mar lo golpeaba. Silenciosamente se reprendió por no haber verificado su combustible. Debió de haber adivinado que su hermana haría algo así. Azula siempre era la de los planes de apoyo. Zuko se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla delante de él. De nuevo le llevaba la delantera.

-Tú Tío dijo que pararas antes de que derritieras todas las barandillas del barco –le contó una voz tras él. zuko se tensó cuando esa voz llegó a sus oídos. Instintivamente, se soltó-. También dijo que fueras a cenar.

-No tengo hambre –replicó, terco. Katara puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó junto a él. Apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que el viento pasara por su pelo. Al hacerlo, el Señor del Fuego la miró. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza y las mechitas que enmarcaban su rostro se movían con el viento. Entornó los ojos-. ¿Dónde conseguiste esos?

Katara se volvió para mirarlo y se enderezó. Su dedo suavemente rozó el oscilante aro de diamante que colgaba de su lóbulo. Una sonrisa enorme iluminó su cara.

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó, descarada-. Haru los hizo para nosotras.

_Haru… ¿nosotras? _Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Estaba aburrido así que agarró los diamantes y nos hizo algo de joyería. Ty Lee consiguió un lindo pendiente y Toph le está haciendo hacer una gargantilla –le contó Katara. Realmente, no le gustaba la idea de que otro hombre le diera joyas a Katara. Especialmente uno que tenía ciertos sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

-Que hay de la Kyoshi… Suki –Zuko se corrigió antes de que Katara pudiera hacerlo. Ella sonrió brillantemente.

-Sokka se volvió loco cuando Haru le hizo un brazalete y lo arrojó al océano –Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

_Tipo listo, _decidió Zuko.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió Katara, incorporándose para encararlo-¿Qué te parecen? ¿Me quedan bien? –_Realmente _quería a ese chico Haru fuera de su barco. Ahora.

_Sí._ Simplemente se encogió de hombro y se volvió para mirar el agua.

-Si te gustan esa clase de cosas –Katara suspiró y volvió a inclinarse sobre la barandilla.

-Creo que son preciosas –musitó-. Incluso si Azula las hizo. Algo hermoso salió de algo malo.

Zuko apretó los dientes. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Supongo… que te ves… -dejó de hablar y Katara lo miró, expectante-… decente –su cara se torció en un ceño y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella le regaló una mirada asesina y se viró para irse-. Estoy bromeando –sonrió. Estiró su mano y agarró la de ella, tirándola de regreso a su lugar-. Llaman la atención y contrastan con tu piel –admitió acariciando atentamente su rostro-. Los diamantes combinan con cualquier cosa, incluso con tus ropas azules de campesina.

Katara suspiró cansinamente.

-Gracias –rezongó. En silencio, recuperó su mano, todavía media consciente que cualquier demostración de afecto que pudieran hacer inconscientemente. Interpuso unos centímetros más entre ellos y Zuko bufó disgustado. Él era el Señor del Fuego, podía demostrarle afecto a quien quisiera. Al menos en teoría. Pero aún así, ni él ni Katara le habían contado a nadie sus planes después de atrapar a su hermana-. Deberíamos llegar a puerto mañana por la mañana.

-Dependiendo de la disponibilidad del carbón, deberíamos poder zarpar esa misma noche –dictaminó Zuko-. Tomará un poco de tiempo subir todo ese carbón al barco.

-O podemos hacer que Haru, Toph y Aang lo hagan –le recordó Katara-. ¿O te olvidas que hay maestros tierras entre nosotros?

Se rehusaba a ceder ante ella.

-Quiero que conserven sus fuerzas para cuando encontremos a mi hermana –contrarrestó fríamente.

-Cierto… -musitó Katara. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. Se hizo hacia delante, con la mirada ausente-. ¿Lo decías en serio? –indagó de repente.

-¿Qué? –replicó Zuko, preguntándose cuanto tiempo ahorrarían si usaban a los maestros tierra.

-¿Lo de dejar todo por mí? –insistió. Su voz era queda, casi ni se oía sobre el rugido del barco y el agua que lo azotaba.

-Si no quieres venir a mí, yo iré a ti –afirmó Zuko sin más-. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso desde el principio. No puedo esperar que vengas a mi mundo. Fue egoísta de mi parte asumir que querrías meterte en una posición que nunca quisiste por mi bien.

-Entonces… ¿si te digo que quiero quedarme en el Polo Sur, vivir en una choza de hielo y usar pieles de animales por el resto de mi vida…? –Katara no completó la idea. Lo miró a la cara y contempló como se curvaban sus labios de disgusto. Él cerró los ojos.

-Entonces me uniría a tu padre en las partidas de caza, usaría pieles de animales y viviría en una choza de hielo contigo –le respondió finalmente-. Si eso es lo que realmente tú quieres.

Katara sonrió ligeramente y observó el agua nuevamente.

_Lo que realmente quiero es a ti…_

* * *

El pequeño navío del Reino Tierra había llegado al puerto de la ciudad capital de la Nación del Fuego al alba. Mai ya había estado despierta. Acompañó a Azula a cubierta cuando amarraban el barco al muelle.

-Mai –llamó Azula con dulzura-. Llama un palanquín –instruyó, contemplando la ciudad. Vestía una oscura bata con caperuza, escondiendo su rostro por precaución. Todavía no quería advertir a nadie de su presencia.

Obediente, Mai inclinó su cabeza y se dirigió al soldado más cercano. Él de inmediato la reconoció e hizo una profunda reverencia antes de desaparecer para conseguir lo que le había ordenado

-Ya pedí uno –dijo Mai con calma.

Azula asintió. Las dos recorrieron la zona portuaria mientras esperaban por el palanquín. Cuando llegó, los sirvientes que lo llevaban, retrocedieron. En vez de entrar Mai al objeto recubierto de madera, Azula tomó su lugar. Los sirvientes empezaron a intercambiar miradas. Pero como Mai no protestó, nadie dijo nada.

El paseo hacia el palacio fue en silencio. Mai podía sentir la confusión y la tensión de entorno y en silencio rezó para que ninguno de ellos hablara. Tuvo suerte de que no lo hicieran. El palacio se hizo visible y Azula no pudo contener una sonrisa satisfecha. Su hermano no estaba; había sido apresado por la Tribu Agua. Su Tío, si el viejo podía siquiera hacerlo, no tardaría en aparecer tras ella. Pero incluso entonces, estaba seguro que podía derrotar al Dragón del Oeste.

Era viejo y sufría de todas sus heridas de guerra. Algunas que ella misma le había provocado. Lo único que podía preocuparle era el Avatar. Y se había estado preparando más de un año para ese día. El palanquín se detuvo en el patio, al pie de las escaleras del palacio y Azula salió de él. Contempló su hogar, la comisura de sus labios se curvaron.

-Mai, arregla una reunión con la corte para esta noche –mandó Azula levantando las manos y quitándose la capucha-. Diles que es urgente.

Al revelar su rostro, los sirvientes no pudieron acallar las exclamaciones ahogadas que escaparon de sus bocas. Mai cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza.

-Por supuesto –determinó-. Y Azula… bienvenida a casa.

Azula empezó a ascender por la escalera.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

Katara daba vueltas en la cama, incómoda, tratando de encontrar una posición en la que pudiera volver a dormirse. Delante ella, escuchó una voz baja y ronca.

-Deja de moverte –se detuvo abruptamente, solo para asesinarlo con la mirada con sus ojos cargados de sueños.

-Es _mi_ cama –le recordó.

-Es _mi_ barco –rebatió él, ajustando el agarre sobre su cintura y atrayéndola más hacia él. Katara gruñó- le habían dado su propia habitación y estaba contenta de dormir en ella. Sola. La cama era pequeña y apenas cabían dos personas cómodamente. No era como si no quisiera dormir con él. Solo era que no tenían el espacio para moverse. Cada giro, cada pequeño movimiento, lo sentía la otra parte.

-Zuko, ¿puedes simplemente irte a tu cuarto?

-No puedo –respondió. Katara lo fulminó con la mirada en la oscuridad.

-No puedo moverme –frunció el ceño-. ¿Puedes soltarme por un segundo? Solo quiero voltearme-. Él no contestó, pero quitó el brazo de su cuerpo. Katara con cuidado se giró, tratando de darle la espalda. Al volverse para su lado, las nauseas se esparcieron por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de una y se tensó. Se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos comenzaron a nublárseles.

-¿Lista? –averiguó Zuko. En vez de responderle, sintió que lo pateaba frenéticamente. Arrugó el entrecejo-. Katara.

Levantó su mano libre, agarró el borde la manta y se la sacó de encima. Zuko abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto mientras Katara salía corriendo de la cama y cruzaba la habitación hasta el lavabo de porcelana. Se aferró a los lados del lavabo y el enfermizo sonido del vómito resonó en la recamara.

-¡Katara! –Zuko pateó la manta al suelo y se escurrió fuera de la cama, atravesando de una carrera el cuarto-. ¿Qué te pasa, Katara?

-Oh, dios… -su cabeza permanecía colgando y ella estaba inclinada sobre el tazón.

-¿Katara? –apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y ella eructó con otra ola de nausea. Empalideció y retiró su mano rápidamente, como si él le hubiera causado eso-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Voy a buscar a alguien? ¿Necesitas un médico?

-Estoy bien… -replicó Katara ahogadamente. Mantuvo su cabeza sobre el tazón y con una mano temblorosa tratando de colocar su cabello detrás de los hombros-. Estoy –empezó de nuevo.

-¡No estás bien! –bramó Zuko-. ¡Quédate aquí, buscaré al médico!

-¡Zuko, estoy bien! –Porfió Katara-. ¡Es solo la comida de anoche! –Continuó, secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano-. Sabía que no debía haber comido todas esas conchas… no me cayeron bien.

La miró con impotencia.

-Todavía creo que debería buscar al médico… quizás pueda darte algo para el estómago.

-No necesito –sus manos salieron disparadas y agarró el lavabo de nuevo-. ya me ha pasado antes. Solo deja que mi estómago lo devuelva –se tambaleó hacia delante-. ¡Vuelve a dormir, Zuko!

Frunció el ceño, disgustado.

-¿Cómo puedo volver a dormir si estás vomitando en la misma habitación? –exclamó Zuko ahogadamente. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, sintió sus manos recogiendo el cabello hacia atrás. Lo sostuvo con una mano y con la que le quedaba libre tiró de la bandita que mantenía su pelo en una cola de caballo-. Quédate quieta… vas a hacer un desastre.

-Cállate… es mi cuarto… -masculló. Zuko le ató el cabello en un cola baja.

-Pero es mi barco –le recordó. Se movió a su alrededor y agarró una toalla que había junto al lavabo-. Toma… ¿quieres que te traiga agua? –ella cabeceó débilmente, con la cabeza todavía baja. Una mano fuerte le acarició suavemente la espalda-. Regresaré pronto, ¿bien?

Asintió una vez más y Zuko, vacilante, retrocedió. Se puso los zapatos y agarró su bata. Mantenía la vista en ella mientras se la ataba y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió rápidamente y echó a correr. Katara cerró los ojos. Bajaba y subía los hombros, respirando forzosamente. Levantó la toalla que le había puesto en la mano y se secó el mentón y la boca con ella.

Katara apartó la cabeza del lavabo sucio y vio la silla que había cerca. Cansada, caminó hasta allí y se dejó caer en ella.

-¿Katara? –llamó una voz curiosa desde la puerta. La sangre se le disparó al levantar los ojos azules y mirar a la puerta abierta. Aang se rascaba su cabeza pelada, ladeándola, mirando dentro de la habitación-. Katara, ¿estás bien?

La joven dijo que sí desde su asiento

-Sí… la cena de anoche –explicó. Aang hizo una pequeña "o" con su boca.

-¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Zuko ya me fue a buscar agua –aseguró.

Aang la estudió.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? No te ves muy bien –Katara entornó los ojos y Aang soltó una carcajada nerviosa-. ¡Debe ser la poca luz! Eh… ¡te veo en el desayuno! –se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo.

Katara agrandó los ojos,

-¿Desayuno? –su cara empalideció y corrió de vuelta al lavabo. Todavía estaba encorvada sobre él cuando llegó Zuko, con una jarra de agua en una mano y una taza en la otra.

-¿Cuánto comiste anoche, Katara? –le averiguó. Abrió el gabinete donde se apoyaba el lavabo y sacó uno más pequeño. Lo puso al lado del lavabo y sirvió agua dentro y en la taza-. ¿Puedes beber?

-Todavía no –contestó, molesta consigo misma por armar tanto escándalo.

Zuko suspiró y dejó la jarra.

-Estoy empezando a querer decapitar al cocinero… -farfulló, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Sus manos trazaban pequeños círculos tratando de ayudarla a relajarse. Katara respiraba hondo. La nausea estaba pasando y cerró los ojos-. ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó bajito. Katara asintió despacio y se lavó la cara en el tazón más chico. Sintió un beso suave en la cabeza-. me asustaste… -confesó quedito.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Katara. se estiró a por el vaso y Zuko se lo alcanzó. Permaneció detrás de ella, listo para atraparla si caía, mientras tomaba el agua. Hizo una muequita cuando tragó el último y bajó el vaso-. Ya estoy mejor ahora.

-¿Segura? –desconfió Zuko. Katara asintió.

-Sí, sólo quiero dormir un poco –Zuko asintió, pero la observó receloso como se apartaba de él y tambaleaba hasta la cama. Tan pronto cayó en los mullidos almohadones, empezó a roncar ligeramente. El Señor del Fuego llevó una silla cerca de la cabecera y se sentó. Pasaría el resto de la noche cuidándola.

-Llegas tarde esta mañana… y te ves cansado –comentó Iroh cuando Zuko apareció en cubierta para desayunar-. ¿Una larga noche?

Zuko acribilló a su Tío con la mirada y Sokka lo acribilló a él.

-Será mejor que no hayas estado… -masculló Sokka.

-¿Se siente mejor Katara? –interrumpió Aang, mordiendo un pedazo de fruta fresca que habían comprado en el puerto del Reino Tierra.

-Ella está bien –confirmó Zuko.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que está bien? ¿Qué le pasaba? –demandó Sokka. Se levantó de su asiento y miró ceñudo a Zuko-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡No le hice nada! –rugió Zuko. Para pensarlo… Sokka sería un día… familia. Zuko se pasó la mano por el cabello desatado. De no haber sido por la cicatriz, los recién llegados casi ni hubieran sabido que era él-. Katara comió comida en mal estado o algo así y vomitó esta mañana.

Suki levantó la mirada de su té matutino. Arrugó los ojos.

-¿Dijiste que vomitó esta mañana?

-Sí –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Dijo que le había caído mal lo que comió anoche.

-Pero comió comida de mar –convino Aang-. Katara ama la comida de mar.

-Quizás era la manera en que la prepararon –chilló Toph.

Suki recorrió la mesa con la mirada. Nadie más parecía pensar lo que ella estaba pensando. Excepto por el viejo general. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente entornados y estudiaba a su sobrino.

-Mmm… -exclamó Suki dejando su taza de té-. Quizás deba ir a verla.

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Ella está bien. Solo quiere descansar. Dijo que le dolía la espalda –brevemente se preguntó si era por su culpa, por acaparar la cama. Suki aun así se puso de pie.

-Ya regreso –le dijo a Sokka. Él simplemente cabeceó y se estiró para agarrar otro pedazo huevos fritos de oso ornitorrinco al otro lado de la mesa.

-Olvide algo en mi habitación –se excusó Iroh, también incorporándose-. Cuando venga el cocinero, díganle que rellene mi té –pidió mientras él y Suki ingresaban al barco. Zuko simplemente asintió y mordió un pedazo de pan.

-¿Tú crees…? –empezó Suki mientras se abrían camino por los oscuros corredores de metal del barco.

-Es muy posible –concedió Iroh. Suki se mordió el labio inferior. Llegarían a la Nación del Fuego temprano a la mañana siguiente. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse con preocupación-. Solo me pregunto si ella ya sabe.

Llegaron a la puerta de Katara y golpearon sobre el metal.

-¿Katara? –llamó Suki -. Puedo entrar.

-Seguro –afirmó Katara desde adentro. Iroh hizo girar el picaporte y la puerta de metal lentamente se abrió. Katara estaba en la cama. Con un brazo sobre los ojos y el otro sobre el estómago-. ¿Se enteraron?

-¿Es la primera vez? –averiguó Iroh. Katara asintió.

-Pero ya he sentido los otros síntomas –susurró Katara-. No estaba segura hasta hoy…

-Katara… -Suki comenzó vacilantemente. Entró al cuarto y fue hasta la cama. Con cuidado, se sentó en el borde y miró a su futura cuñada-. ¿Se lo has dicho? –ya sabían la respuesta.

Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza e Iroh se acercó. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y le agarró la mano.

-Katara… -la llamó suavemente, apretando su mano en la de él-. ¿Estás embarazada?

* * *

**A/N -** ¡Ta- da! ¡Por demanda popular! ¡Gracias por leer y sus lindos reviews! Estoy contenta de que todos lo estén disfrutando. Unos pocos capítulos más y todo termina. :)

_N/T: No fue divino este cap! Yo quiero esta y no otra versión de poesía romántica! Quiero, quiero, quiero! Ya! jajaja. No es muy divino, porque los que yo conozco... nada. Vieron que Mai no es taaaaan mala! :) Y Zuko es taaaaaaaaaan divino, jajaja no puedo evitarlo. _

_Eh, perdonenme, no tengo ánimos para contestar reviews, pero no quiere decir qu eno los lea. Por haber sido tan buenos chicos les traje este cáp en el respiro que tengo. Los quiero mucho gente bella._

_CAPÍTULO 22: Dedicado a_ GeminiIlión _que ya es un hombre! :P Feliz cumple con atraso pero bueh, y ya sé que me queres jajaja, y ahora me queres maás por la actualización. Espero que la hayas pasado lindo. Beso!. y muchas Gracias!_

GRACIAS: kata, Yami, azrael_ (perdón linda, ya lo corregí :D )_, Mizuhi-Chan, MaKAkiSs, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-Xx, Cyllan SDT _(mañana reply-review-mail, ok? ;P), :), _GeminiIlión y xxmabelxx. _LOS QUIERO UN MONTÓN. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Son de oro._

**RR?**_ :) Zuko se pone feliz. xP_

_Edito: Perdón por la demora, pero editado... Gracias _Flor440!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

* * *

Ritmo de lluvia

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

Azula la había despedido antes de entrar a los cuartos reales del Palacio del Fuego para bañarse antes de la reunión con los nobles y el resto de la corte. Mai simplemente permaneció delante de la puerta que llevaba a los cuartos reales e inclinó su cabeza cuando Azula pasó por su lado. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse al fondo del corredor, se enderezó y se giró.

Las ordenes para reunir a todos los nobles disponibles y oficiales ya había sido enviada. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se reunieran en el auditorio y posaran sus ojos en el rostro que sonreía con superioridad de Azula. Desde que ésta había desaparecido, los rumores de su muerte en batalla o que su cuerpo había sido tragado por él mar o alguna otra explicación romantizada de porque su cuerpo nunca había sido encontrado, se habían esparcido. Pero Mai siempre había estado recelosa. Azula era un predador inteligente. Del tipo más peligroso. Ella había estado escondida y esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

Y Mai sabía que ella era una parte de la ecuación del "momento perfecto". Los dobladillos de su bata de color oscuro se arrastraban por el suelo a medida que los sirvientes se hacían a un lado, inclinándose en su camino. No los miró dos veces mientras andaba hasta su cuarto. Al llegar, abrió las puertas de un empujón y la cerró con gran estruendo. Escudriñó su habitación con los ojos arrugados y encontró lo que buscaba, una pila de libros sobre el escritorio.

Atravesó la habitación y agarró un libro de cubierta vieja que había sido hecho antes de la guerra. Una parte de sus estudios se había concentrado en el conocimiento de las tradiciones de las otras naciones, ya que la paz con ellas era una de las prioridades del país. A pesar de toda la presión, muchos de los libros eran anticuados. Los libros sobre los Nómadas Aire habían sido incinerados y los de las Tribus Agua habían sido escritos cerca de la época del Avatar Roku.

Los delgados dedos de Mai pasaron las páginas del libro, buscando entre las palabras cuidadosamente escritas el capítulo dedicado a las ceremonias de la Tribu Agua. Le había sorprendido, al leer el libro, descubrir que la Tribu Agua del Sur, que había escuchado reducida a un pequeño campamento, una vez había sido tan grande y gloriosa como la Tribu Agua del Norte. Solo podía imaginar la devastación que la Nación del Fuego le podía haber hecho a los palacios de hielo del norte.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el capítulo de las ceremonias y lo recorrieron. Como en la Nación del Fuego, las Tribus Aguas tenían diferentes ceremonias y procedimientos para la muerte. Y como ellos, eran, al menos en un punto, una sociedad estratificada. Ciertamente, las clases más altas y las ocupaciones tenían algunas de ceremonias de defunción más elaboradas. Los jefes de la tribu tenían las ceremonias más elaboradas. Parte de ello incluías que las familias ayunaran hasta que el cuerpo se perdiera en las frías manos de hielo del mar ártico.

Mai se sentó en su cama. Ella tenía razón. Cuando moría un jefe, resonaban tambores por toda la ciudad alertando al resto de la tribu de su muerte. Luego las ceremonias fúnebres de oración acompañadas con música y el luto comunal hubieran ocurrido. Cerró el libro bruscamente. No había habido tambores. Había habido suficiente tiempo desde que encontraron al Jefe Arnook y hasta que ellas se hubieran ido y ni una palabra oficial sobre su muerte se había sabido.

Quizás Azula si había dejado por muerto al Jefe Arnook.

Si eso era así, Azula sería atrapada con la guardia baja. Mai levantó la cabeza. Si así fuera, ella la había estado ayudando a recuperarse… Ella había estado formidable contra el Avatar un año atrás y estaría formidable ahora…

Un golpe se escuchó en su puerta.

-¿Lady Mai?

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, dejando el libro.

-Los ministros y los nobles han empezado a llegar.

-Envíalos al auditorio –ordenó, poniéndose de pie-. Y avísale de su llegada a la Princesa Azula.

* * *

Haru rápidamente a tientas se ataba la cinta en su cabeza. Llegaba tarde al desayuno después de haber intentado jugar a las cartas con Jet y Ty Lee la noche anterior. Meneó la cabeza. Esa chica no aparentaba saber jugar, pero era toda una tramposa. Se abrió paso a través del oscuro y angosto corredor revestido de metal hacia la cubierta donde se estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Más adelante, podía oír voces ahogadas que venían de uno de los cuartos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Haru pasó casualmente por ahí y escuchó claramente la última oración.

_-Katara… ¿estás embarazada?_

El maestro tierra se congeló a medio caminar. ¿Había oído bien? Miró fijamente a la puerta de la que salían las voces. No estaba cerrada completamente, y desde donde estaba, podía ver el verde de lo que parecían las ropas de Suki, por la rendija de la puerta.

-Eso… eso creo –respondió la voz ronca de Katara. Haru se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-. He sentido algunos síntomas, pero no estaba segura. Aún así… ¿no es muy pronto para decir?

-Siempre están las excepciones –replicó Suki-. Algunas mujeres ni siquiera tienen nauseas matutinas. Una de las guerreras con las que entrené cuando era niña era una de las afortunadas.

-De veras que pudieron haber sido las conchas de anoche –porfió Katara.

-Ahora estás en negación –rió Iroh entre dientes-. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Es parte de la vida.

-No estoy avergonzada, Iroh –Katara frunció el ceño. Adentro de la habitación, delicadamente recuperó su mano de entre las del general y con cuidado se sentón. Suki la ayudó a mantenerse en equilibrio desde su lugar mientras Katara colgaba las piernas a un lado de la cama-. Solo estoy diciendo que no se ilusionen. Puede ser una falsa alarma.

-Zuko dijo que te dolía la espalda –recordó Iroh-. ¿Sientes algo más? ¿Dolores? Sensibilidad en los pe.

-¡Muy bien! -anunció Katara levantando las manos para callar al anciano-. En serio, esto ya es muy personal.

-Sólo preguntaba –le aseguró Iroh con calma. Le sonrió acogedoramente y se paró-. Deberías ver al médico del barco… aunque no estoy segura si está calificado para diagnosticar un embarazo tan temprano.

-Quizás deberíamos ver a alguien cuando lleguemos a la Nación del Fuego –sugirió Suki. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-No, Zuko quiere encontrar a su hermana –persistió-. Y francamente, yo también. No hay forma de saber que es lo que está haciendo y cuánta ha hecho ya.

Los ojos de Suki se agrandaron.

-Katara… ¡no me digas que honestamente estás pensando en pelear en tu condición!

-¿Qué condición? –inquirió sofocada-. Incluso si estoy embarazada, las mujeres de mi aldea no dejan de trabajar hasta el tercer trimestre e incluso entonces hacen algo de trabajo liviano.

-Pero no estamos hablando de trabajo –rebatió Suki-. ¿Qué tal si te golpea con el relámpago?

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me va a golpear con el relámpago. Lo más que terminaré haciendo será retener a los secuaces de Azula mientras Zuko o Aang pelean con ella.

-Aun así puedes golpearte –señaló Iroh-. Puedes caerte o alguien puede chocarte.

La maestra agua frunció el ceño, fastidiada.

-No estoy hecha de vidrio, Iroh. Estaré bien –replicó. Se paró, todavía un poquito atontada-. No sabemos por seguro si estoy embarazada. Creo que lo estoy, pero puede que no. Y hasta que no lo sepa por seguro, no quiero que se sepa una palabra de esto. Especialmente a Zuko, ¿entendido?

La otra joven y el viejo general suspiraron y la miraron derrotados.

-Solo hasta que estemos seguros –le prometió Iroh-. En el momento en que entremos al palacio, verás al médico real y te harás revisar.

-Bien –concedió Katara.

-Y serás cuidadosa –insistió Suki. Katara frunció el ceño. Suki también frunció el ceño-. Lo digo en serio.

-Seré cuidadosa –cedió Katara-. Ahora, a pesar de recelar de la comida del cocinero, me gustaría ir a comer. Mi estómago ha estado rugiendo por alimento desde hace rato.

Haru agrandó los ojos y miró alrededor. Ellos venían hacia la puerta y él echó a correr por el pasillo y dobló en la esquina. Apenas hubo girado cuando la puerta se abrió e Iroh salió. Con ojos entrenados escudriñó el corredor y cuidadosamente salió.

El joven maestro tierra presionó su espalda contra la pared y escuchó a las dos jóvenes seguir al viejo general y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto sus voces se desvanecieron y desaparecieron, Haru soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Arrugó los ojos. ¿Katara estaba embarazada? Eso significaría que él y…

Levantó las manos y se las llevó lentamente sobre el corazón. Aceptaba el hecho que nunca pudieran estar junto y que ella estaba enamorada del Señor del Fuego, pero esto estaba yendo un poco más rápido de lo que podía manejar. Si estaba embarazada eso significaba que algo debió de haber pasado mientras estuvieron en el Polo Norte. Empezó a contar los días con los dedos. ¿No era un poco pronto para los síntomas? No habían pasado más de dos o tres semanas.

Su parada en el Reino Tierra les había tomado más de lo esperado. Y una vez que se dieron cuenta que se les acababa el carbón, debieron aminorar la marcha, tratando de usar la menor cantidad posible de carbón hasta que pudieran llegar al Reino Tierra. Tal vez Suki tenía razón… quizás si era una excepción. Haru se pasó una mano por la cabeza con la preocupación cerniéndose en él. Suponiendo que Katara estuviese verdaderamente embarazada, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría en batalla? Cientos de escenarios diferentes, todos con Katara herida, desfilaron por su mente.

-¡Haru! –gritó una voz. El joven pegó un respingo y se giró. Siguió el sonido de la voz hasta la vuelta de la esquina y por poco colisiona con Jet-. Aquí estás. Te estás perdiendo el desayuno.

-Oh… sí, me dormí –el joven de piel oscura asintió-. Lo siento.

Jet simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No hay drama. Yo también estaría agotado, si Ty Lee hubiera ganado todo mi dinero.

Haru soltó una carcajada nerviosa y lo siguió hacia fuera. En cubierta, todo parecía bastante normal. Sokka estaba sentado al lado de Katara, preguntándole si estaba segura de que estaba bien y si era culpa de Zuko. Notó la sonrisa de Iroh cuando Sokka preguntó eso.

-Entonces en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaremos llegando al puerto justo en las afueras de la ciudad capital –concluyó Aang mirando el mapa sobre su regazo-. ¿Realmente creen que Azula está ahí?

-Eso es de lo que me enteré –Zuko frunció el ceño. Estaba sentado frente al Avatar, con los ojos entornados fijos en el mapa-. Quiero ir y verificar primero.

-¿Solo? –intervino Katara de repente, levantando la vista de su desayuno. Arrugó el entrecejo-. Dime que no estás planeando entrar a hurtadillas a la ciudad tú solo –el grupo que los rodeaba quedó en silencio. No importaba cuanto trataran de ocultar su relación, momentos como ese la hacían más que obvia.

Zuko soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Tenemos una enorme posibilidad de que nos atrapan si vamos en grupo. Cuanto menos seamos, mejor. Y no es que esté planeando enfrentar a mi hermana de inmediato. No sé lo que ha hecho desde que llegó, ni siquiera sé si llegó. Es mejor ser cauto.

-Debo concordar con el Señor del Fuego –asintió Iroh desde la cabecera de la mesa. Mientras que parecía completamente natural para todos, Haru no podía evitar preguntarse por Iroh se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa en vez del Señor del Fuego durante las comidas. Zuko generalmente se sentaba a un lado de su Tío sin rechistar-. Cuando Azula está involucrada, debemos tratar de tomar cada ventaja que tengamos.

Zuko se sonrió satisfecho. Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pero qué tal si algo sucede o necesitas enviar un mensaje? ¿No sería mejor si alguien fuese con él?

-También concuerdo con eso –convino Iroh. La sonrisa de Zuko cayó y fulminó a Katara. Ella le sonrió satisfecha-. Creo que al menos una persona debería ir con él mientras el resto permanece en el barco y se prepara. También creo que no deberíamos desembarcar en el puerto. Al menos no todavía.

-Sería una muerte certera si Azula está ahí esperando que lleguemos. Deberíamos entrar a la ciudad sin ser detectados –Zuko inhaló hondo. Iroh se estiró y le pidió el mapa a Aang. El Avatar se lo entregó e Iroh lo colocó sobre su regazo.

-Una vez que el sol salga, no seremos capaces de esconder el barco en ningún lugar cerca de la bahía. Tendremos que encontrar otro lugar.

-Entonces iremos a la bahía esta noche. Tan pronto salgan, llevaremos el barco allí –determinó Iroh, señalando un punto irregular en la costa, lejos del puerto-. Anclaremos cerca de las cuevas rocosas.

-Bien –concedió Zuko-. Le diré al capitán.

-Ahora… ¿quién quiere ir con Zuko? –inquirió Iroh alegremente-. Necesitamos a alguien ágil y rápido. Capaz de entrar y salir sin ser visto.

-¿Puedo ir? –inquirió Ty Lee alegremente, con su traje rosa y una enorme y entusiasta sonrisa en la cara.

-No sé si sea una buena idea… -comentó Aang en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Suki-. Si quiere irse con Zuko, deberíamos dejarla –Katara arqueó una ceja y miró a Suki con una expresión ligeramente suspicaz.

-No creo que debas ir a la ciudad o al palacio –le dijo Zuko a Ty Lee.

Ty Lee bajó la mirada y la mano que había levantado para llamar la atención.

-No estoy planeando unírmeles ni nada. Solo decía... soy ágil y rápida.

-Lo sabemos, Ty Lee –aseveró Katara suavemente desde su lugar-. Pero alguien puede reconocerte. Has estado en el palacio muchas veces antes y la ciudad es donde naciste. Puedes llamar la atención y alertar a Azula si está aquí.

-Pero solo quiero asegurarme de que Mai esté bien –les confesó-. No me meteré en ningún problema y me cambiaré de ropa. Solo quiero _verla_ –enfatizó. El grupo meditó la situación atentamente.

-Déjenla ir –pidió Jet desde su asiento a su lado-. Yo iré con ellos también. Nadie sabe quien soy así que no hay posibilidad de que me reconozcan.

Iroh miró a Zuko. El joven Señor del Fuego lo pensó por un momento y lentamente asintió.

-Bien –afirmó-. Nos vamos esta noche. Espero que ambos estén listos para entonces. Ty Lee, asegúrate de cambiarte. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean –la joven sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Zuko sonrió con suficiencia.

-Yo ya tengo algo que ponerme.

* * *

¿Cuántos días habían estado en la Nación del Fuego? Mai se había olvidado. En realidad, nunca empezó a contarlos. Todo lo que había hecho desde su llegado, lo había hecho sin preguntas y pequeños quips de que finalmente tenía algo que hacer. Parecía que pasada la noche, la aparición de Azula había vuelto a los una vez ariscos y orgullos nobles del gobierno de Zuko en los hombres que cedían ante los capricho de Ozai.

En el momento en que Azula entró a la habitación y subió al trono, el cuarto quedó en silencio. Mai permaneció en una esquina, observando al final de la habitación. Lo primero que salió de los labios de Azula fue que su hermano había sido arrestado en la Tribu Agua por asesinar al Jefe Arnook. Lo segundo era que el castigo por regicidio era la muerte.

Quería vengarse de las otras naciones que habían ayudado en la humillante derrota a manos del Avatar. Los fondos para las escuelas e investigaciones que Zuko había establecido fueron destinados al ejército. Y en cuanto a las jóvenes que estudiaban en el palacio, las envió de regreso. Los ex patriotas de la Nación del Fuego fueron considerados traidores al trono si no ayudaban una vez más a la Nación del Fuego.

Todo por lo que Zuko había estado trabajando, Azula lo destrozaba sin remordimiento.

-Yo soy el Señor del Fuego ahora –les anunció Azula-. Y si tienen alguna… preocupación, por favor siéntanse libres de hacérmela saber –añadió con dulzura. El primer pobre hombre que se adelantó fue golpeado con el relámpago. Cayó, inconsciente pero todavía vivo. Apenas. Azula volvió a mirar al grupo de hombres ante ella-. ¿Alguien más?

Ahora, Azula estaba en el patio donde Zuko practicaba meses atrás. Ella decía estar practicando, pero Mai sabía la verdad. Azula quería asegurarse que todo el mundo conociera su fuego-control. Y hasta ahora, estaba funcionando.

Las palabras parecían volar rápido por la ciudad. No pasaría mucho hasta que la presencia de Azula en el trono de la nación del Zuko y la sentencia de muerte para los allegados a Zuko alcanzara a los otros países. Mientras Azula se hacía el cabello hacia atrás después de su última muestra de poder, subió al palacio donde Mai estaba.

-Escuché un extraño rumor hoy –empezó Azula caminando por el pasillo. Mai la siguió con calma detrás de ella-. Uno de los sirvientes decía que habían oído que un barco de la Nación del Fuego había llegado a un pequeño puerto en el Reino Tierra. Un barco de ese puerto que traía repollos llegó y aparentemente uno de los esposos de la sirvienta volvió con los víveres y el rumor. ¿No es _interesante_?

Mai mantuvo su cabeza levantada y no perdía una palabra mientras caminaba detrás de la auto coronada Señor del Fuego. Azula le gustaba más ese título que Señora del Fuego. Mai logró mantener su rostro estoico al responder.

-¿Era uno de nuestro barcos comerciantes?

-No -contestó Azula, con una enfermiza sonrisa cruzando sus labios-. Tenía el emblema del Señor del Fuego.

Zuko… Mai cabeceó.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el Reino Tierra?

-Recogiendo carbón –le respondió Azula-. Mai –llamó, su voz de repente adoptando un tono autoritario-. Redobla las centinelas esta noche y envía soldados de infantería a patrullar la ciudad y las afueras del palacio. Si lo que he oído es verdad, mi querido Tío… y posiblemente mi hermano podrían visitarnos en cualquier momento.

Mai perjuró mentalmente.

-Enviaré la orden.

* * *

Jet casi cae de su litera al girarse para mirar a Haru. El maestro tierra estaba sentado en la cama de abajo, exactamente frente a él.

-¿Ella está _qué_?

-Embarazada –repitió Haru, retorciendo nerviosamente las manos sobre su regazo. Escuchó que alguien se acomodaba encima de él y la cabeza de Ty Lee apareció. Se colgó del borde de la cama, que estaba encima de la de Haru.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad-. Es un poco pronto para anunciarlo, ¿no?

-Lo sé –acordó Haru-. Pero la escuché hablando con el General Iroh y Suki esta mañana. Hay una posibilidad de que esté embarazada.

Jet saltó de su litera. Se acomodó las espadas en la espalda, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya se lo dijo al Señor del Fuego?

Haru negó con la cabeza,

-Ella no esta completamente segura de estar embarazada, así que no se lo ha dicho.

-¡Ella no puede luchar si va a tener un bebé! –exclamó Ty Lee. Hizo una voltereta en el aire, impulsándose desde su cama, y aterrizó al lado de Jet-. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

-No sé –suspiró Haru. Ty Lee se adelantó y agarró una bata con caperuza de color oscuro-. Pero no le digan a Zuko.

-Ya entendí eso –gruñó Jet-. Estaremos más atentos a él, entonces –Haru asintió y se paró al mismo tiempo que los otros dos se dirigían a la puerta-. Estate atento a Katara.

-Lo haré. –Haru los observó salir por la puerta hasta el corredor que los llevaría a uno de los pisos más bajos del barco, donde se encontrarían con Zuko antes de que se dirigieran a la costa en una pequeña embarcación.

El casco del barco estaba bajo. A lo lejos, las brillantes lámparas y luces de las casas de la Nación del Fuego eran visibles y servirían para guiarlos. Había dos pequeños kayak en la rampa, listos para emprender el viaje.

Zuko se detuvo junto a su kayak y miró al otro ligeramente más grande. Jet y Ty Lee estaban detrás de él, recibiendo un curso intensivo sobre remo por parte de uno de los soldados. La joven, como había prometido, vestía ropas color rojo oscuro. Las había sacado de un baúl sin abrir que Mai había dejado en su cuarto. Había recogido su cabello en un rodete bien alto.

Jet llevaba su ropa de siempre. Las espadas curvas en su espalda. Zuko vestía de negro. Debajo de su camisa, llevaba escondida una máscara azul hasta que la necesitara. Él también tenía dos espadas sujetas a su espalda con una correa.

-Zuko –lo llamó Iroh, deteniéndose en la cima de la rampa con Aang y Katara-. Recuerda que solo están ahí para evaluar la situación. Deben regresar al punto de encuentro en las cuevas el pasado mañana al crepúsculo a más tardar. ¿Está claro?

Zuko cabeceó.

-Sí. No te preocupes. Estaremos ahí.

Iroh asintió y se hizo a un lado. Zuko miró por encima de su Tío y fijó su mirada en la joven vestida de azul. Ella permanecía en silencio a un lado del barco, mirando el kayak y parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Zuko observó de reojo a sus cómplices. Ambos tenían remos y estaban aprendiendo a usarlos correctamente.

El Señor del Fuego subió la rampa y se acercó a la maestra agua. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba delante de ella hasta que él se agacho un poco, buscando sus ojos.

-Oh…

_¿Oh? ¿Me estoy yendo y todo lo que puede decir es "oh"?_, arrugó el entrecejo.

-Me alegra ver que estás contentísima con mi partida.

-Bueno, ahora podré dormir sin que estés acaparando mi cama –retrucó Katara. Advirtió que curvaba los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Se adelantó, a punto de abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió-. No me abraces.

Zuko bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya todo el barco lo sabe.

-No es por eso –le aseguró-. No te voy a despedir con un abrazo… así sería como reconocer que puede que no regreses.

-Regresaré. Solo me iré por dos día como mucho –le recordó-. ¿Me crees tan poca cosa como para morir tan fácilmente?

-No, es que pienso en lo poca cosa que es tu hermana y que te matará cuando te vea.

-Mmm… -Aang dijo, unas octavas más altas de lo normal, a unos pasos de ellos-. Tiene un buen punto –una pequeña bola de fuego pasó rozando su calva y lo hizo retroceder-. ¡Olvídenlo!

Katara levantó las manos y lo agarró con fuerza de los brazos. Los apretó con firmeza, recordándose su propia fuerza.

-Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no hicieras nada estúpido.

-No lo haré.

-Y asegúrate que los otros estén bien –agregó. Zuko asintió. Ya había planeado estar atento a esos dos. Especialmente a Ty Lee. Katara le soltó-. Bien. Te veré cuando re…

Agrandó los ojos cuando Zuko la agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella hacia delante, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella en un movimiento rápido y perfectamente calculado. Iroh apartó la vista inocentemente y Aang volvió la cabeza, sonrojándose ante el espectáculo. Se alegraba de que Sokka durmiera a esas horas de la mañana.

Cuando la dejó ir, Katara parpadeó, ligeramente aturdida. Ahora tenía los labios hinchados y colorados y sus mejillas teñidas de un tinte rojizo. Zuko se sonrió. Amaba verla sin aliento y nerviosa a causa de él. Cuando Katara recuperó el juicio, su expresión de aturdimiento se volvió una aguda mirada asesina.

-Dijiste que nada de abrazos –remarcó.

-Pensé que eso implicaba nada de besos también –contestó con los dientes apretados.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Zuko solo se amplió.

-La próxima vez, sé más específica.

-Ejem –tosió Iroh. Zuko se volvió para verlo y Iroh le hizo señas hacia los kayaks y a jóvenes que esperaban junto a ellos-. Están listos.

Ty soltó una risita nerviosa, habiendo visto el beso. Jet arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-Muy bien –determinó Zuko, bajando la rampa, ignorando las miradas de complicidad de todos-. Hay solo dos kayaks. Tendremos que compartirlos.

Jet miró los kayak y después a Zuko.

-Tienen un solo asiento. Uno tendrá que sentarse en el regazo de otro.

Por un momento el grupo permaneció en silencio.

-No me digas que estabas siquiera considerando la posibilidad de que _nosotros_ compartiríamos el kayak –indicó Zuko, con los ojos entornados-. Porque no me voy a sentar con otro hombre en mi regazo.

-Ey, ¿Quién dijo que yo me tenía que sentar en tu regazo? –replicó Jet, orgulloso-. En cualquier caso, eres más bajo que yo. _Tú _tendrías que sentarte en _mi_ regazo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, fulminándose con la mirada desafiantemente. Finalmente, Zuko soltó un gruñido y sacudió los brazos en el aire

-¿Por qué siquiera estamos discutiendo esto? _Tú y Ty Lee_ tomen el kayak más grande, ¡y no me importa quién se siente encima de quién!

Katara se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un bufido sordo mientras Aang reía a escondidas detrás de ella. Zuko gruñía, yendo con grandes zancadas a su kayak y metiéndose en él. En el otro navío, Jet se sentaba cómodamente. Había apenas el espacio suficiente para que cupiera otra persona y Ty Lee se acurrucó dentro, sobre la falda de Jet.

-¿Está bien? –Averiguó, acomodando su asiento-. Dime si estás incómodo, ¿bien?

-No creo que eso vaya a ser problema –aseveró Jet con una sonrisa. Ty Lee le regaló una sonrisa enorme y saludó a Aang, Iroh y Katara. Dos soldados bajaron por la rampa y manualmente empezaron a empujar la embarcación más larga hasta que llegó al agua. Katara hizo un paso para delante y manipuló el agua para que llegara hasta el kayak de Zuko y él pudiera maniobrar por sí solo.

Tan pronto los dos kayak estuvieron lejos del casco, éste fue cerrado.

-Vamos a mirarlos desde cubierta –sugirió Aang. Katara asintió y lo siguió de vuelta al interior del barco. Cuando llegaron a cubierta, podían ver a los dos kayaks oscuros alejarse del barco hacia el pequeño faro de luces en la distancia.

-Capitán –llamó Iroh, al unirse a los otros dos en cubierta-. ¡Diríjase al lugar de encuentro!

-¡Sí, General Iroh!

Katara se volvió para mirar a Aang y sonrió de oreja a oreja,

-Démosles una mano, ¿quieres?

-¡Bueno! –Aang le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se hicieron para atrás y comenzaron a moverse idénticamente. Iroh los observaba desde un costado del barco y veía como una uniforme ola de agua empezaba a empujar los botes hacía adelante más rápido de lo que podían remar. Para el amanecer, llegarían a la orilla.

Zuko intentó mirar a través de la espesa niebla que los había envuelto con la marea matutina. Por lo que podía deducir, pronto saldría el sol.

-Zuko… -chilló Ty Lee desde su kayak a media legua de la suya-. ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

-Pronto verás el puerto –respondió. Seguiremos con el plan. Remen cerca de los barcos atracados. Cuando nos acerquemos lo suficiente a la costa, desembarcaremos y los aseguraremos debajo del muelle –Ty Lee asintió.

Debajo de ella, Jet despacio maniobraba el bote detrás del de Zuko, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El puerto parecía salir de la niebla y Zuko les había dicho que permanecieran cerca mientras se acercaban lo más cerca de la costa que podían. Se impulsaron entre los barcos atracados, tratando de mantener encubiertos por sus sombras, antes de remar hasta uno de los muelles.

Zuko salió primero y se subió al muelle. Escudriñó la zona atentamente, buscando a alguien que pudiera verlos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, les hizo señas a los otros dos para que se le unieran. Se arrodilló y mantuvo el kayak estable para que Ty Lee saliera. Después ella tomó su lugar para que Jet pudiera salir de su acalambrado lugar. Tan pronto los kayaks estuvieron escondidos, se escurrieron en tierra.

-¿Qué tan lejos está el palacio de aquí? –Indagó Jet en voz baja.

-Como a una hora de a pie –replicó Zuko, cuando se agazaparon detrás de unos barriles-. Nos moveremos por las afueras de la ciudad. Tomará más tiempo, pero no podemos entrar al palacio hasta que sea de noche de cualquier forma. Por ahora, iremos al pueblo y escucharemos algunos rumores.

-La mayoría de los chismes se esparcen por la mañana –concordó Jet-. Definitivamente nos enteraremos si tu hermana está aquí.

-Si está aquí, tendremos que entrar al palacio para descubrir que es lo que está haciendo –advirtió Zuko a media voz-. Trataremos de encontrar a Mai… pero después de todo, necesitamos regresar al barco y asegurarnos de que no nos siguen.

-Tengo que admitir, que estoy impresionado –sonrió Jet-. Me temía que fueras directo ahí y reclamaras tu trono.

-Azula no vacila en matar a aquellos a los que considera aliados para salir al paso –le contó Zuko, entornando los ojos al recordar sus acciones con su Tío años atrás-. No soy tan tonto como para enfrentarla yo solo. Especialmente con otros cerca. Ahora, ¡vamos!

* * *

Katara se retorcía en la cama. Su mano cayó sobre su estómago cuando se dio vuelta. Tenía una sensación de retorcijón en el abdomen y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y abrir los ojos de repente. Incapaz de poder dormir, pateó las mantas de sus piernas y se sentó. Al hacerlo, sintió un bajón repentino e inhaló superficialmente.

Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, Suki… Iroh… -dijo Katara con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara-. Parece que no serán Tía o Tío Abuelo aún…

* * *

La plaza del mercado bullía de chismes y rumores. Hombres y mujeres merodeaban delante de los puestos, discutiendo las últimas noticias en política y comercio. No fue difícil para Jet y Ty Lee enterarse de unos cuantos rumores mientras rebuscaban el desayuno. Zuko, debido a su marca distintiva, permanecía oculto en los callejones detrás de los edificios.

Se mantenía atento a los otros dos, que caminaban con cuidado por el mercado, abriéndose camino entre las amas de casa que regateaban por vegetales y los ancianos que fumando sus pipas, jugaban juegos de mesa de estrategias en las esquinas. Los chicos correteaban por el lugar, imitando a los maestros fuegos, mientras que en el algún lugar a lo lejos, un bebé lloraba.

Ty Lee casualmente, paseaba por la calle, buscando un grupo prometedor al que escuchar. Jet la seguía, cargando una pequeña bolsa de comida que ya habían comprado, por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió un movimiento brusco y se giró. Un joven era arrinconado por dos soldados de rojo. Uno de ellos le entregaba un pergamino rojo.

-Ty Lee –Jet levantó la mano y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a detener su marcha y seguir su mirada.

Sus ojos se concentraron en el pergamino y jadeó.

-Aviso de conscripción –susurró-. Lo llaman a las filas.

-Pensé que el ejército no necesitaba más hombres –comentó Jet, haciéndose un costado y deslizando en un puesto de vegetales antes de que los soldados pudieran verlos.

-Zuko reasignó a los soldados más experimentados a otras partes del país por la reconstrucción. Los soldados de menor categoría se los enviaba a casa con una indemnización –musitó Ty Lee-. Si están enrolando, ¡alguien debe de haberlo ordenado!

-¿Su loca hermana? –preguntó Jet. Ty Lee asintió.

-¡Tú! –Ty Lee casi se sale de su piel cuando la voz ladró en su dirección. Jet se tensó y entornó los ojos antes de volverse. Dos soldados se le acercaban, estudiándolo atentamente.

En el callejón al otro lado de la calle, zuko perjuró mentalmente al ver que dos soldados se les acercaban. Sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho. Si salía, se arriesgaba a exponerse a su hermana. Y por lo que había oído desde que habían llegado, ella estaba ahí para que se le expusieran.

Entretanto en el puesto, Jet se había vuelto, manteniendo a Ty Lee lejos de los soldados que lo miraban. Una sonrisa amable atravesó su rostro al cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó con afabilidad. A pesar de querer destripar repentinamente a los hombres desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, no podía arriesgarse a delatar a sus cómplices.

-No eres de la Nación del Fuego, ¿o sí? –averiguó un soldado.

-No, somos del Reino Tierra –respondió Jet con frialdad.

Ambos soldados se acercaron, midiéndolo. Después de unos momentos, retrocedieron asintiendo.

-Pensé que eras de la Nación del Fuego –murmuró el primer soldado-. Olvídalos –lo miraron por última vez antes de volverse por la próxima víctima para reclutar.

Ty Lee echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

-Iban a llamarte a las filas –remarcó con pavor.

-Sí, como si yo me uniría al ejército de la _Nación del Fuego_ –bufó Jet-. Estamos libres. Vamos.

-¡Ey! –siseó una voz desde la tienda-. ¿Van a comprar algo o no? –bramó una anciana no muy contenta.

Ty Lee hizo una mueca y asintió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su última moneda de oro.

-¡Llevaré uno de esos! –exclamó, señalando con rapidez uno de los melones de la pértiga de la esquina. La anciana gruñó y examino la moneda de oro antes de metérsela en el bolsillo.

Rabiando, fue hasta el melón y tomó el más grande. Lo llevó de regreso y Ty Lee se estiró para agarrarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó la anciana. Ty Lee retiró las manos con vehemencia.

-¿Agarrando el melón?

-¿Él no es tu valet? –replicó la anciana, señalando a Jet. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa-. ¡_Él_ debería cargarlo por ti!

Ty Lee arqueó una ceja.

-Ah, él no es mi.

-Gracias por el melón –Jet se inclinó hacia delante y arrancó el melón de las manos de la anciana. Miró a Ty Lee y sacudió la cabeza. No parecía muy contento con el título-. Vamos, _mi lady_.

-Eh… sí –concedió Ty Lee. Le agradeció a la mujer y se escurrió después de Jet. Se acercó un poco a Jet-. Gracias por cubrirme –susurró.

-¿Valet? ¿Me _veo_ como un valet? –resopló disgustado-. Olvídalo. Ya hemos oído suficiente. Encontremos a Zuko.

Ty Lee cabeceó. Desde su escondite, Zuko mantuvo la cabeza gacha y el sombrero sobre la cabeza al deslizarse a la calle por un momento. Fácilmente lo vieron y lo siguieron hasta el callejón. El los llevó hasta un espacio diminuto entre los edificios.

-¿Qué descubrieron? –indagó. Había escuchado la mayoría de los rumores mientras los seguía, sin embargo, podía haberse perdido de algo.

-Azula está definitivamente aquí –respondió Ty Lee cuando se detuvieron detrás de una pila de trastos viejos-. Hizo público un borrador para restituir el ejército de inmediato. También le ordenó a la armada que zarpara temprano a algún lugar esta mañana. Y algunos soldados han sido vistos abandonando el palacio. Eso es todo lo que tenemos.

-¿Notaste a los soldados que hay por aquí? –inquirió Jet. Zuko dijo que sí.

-Reforzó la seguridad… -contestó el Señor del Fuego en voz baja-. El palacio debe estar muy custodiado.

-¿Crees que sabe que veníamos? –preguntó vacilante Ty Lee.

-No me extrañaría nada –convino Zuko. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, molesto-. Desayunen y descansen un poco. Entraremos al palacio al atardecer.

-Mi lady –el cocinero se inclinó ante Katara cuando ésta llegó a cubierta. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y lo miró interrogante cuando bajó la cabeza-. ¡Perdóneme!

Arqueó una ceja de manera inquisitiva y miró hacia la mesa. Iroh ya estaba bebiendo su té matutino y Suki y Aang lo acompañaban.

-Eh… ¿Por qué? –averiguó Katara.

-Las conchas que cenó hace dos noches –comenzó, aún con la cabeza baja-, perdóneme; no sabía que estaban en mal estado.

En la mesa, Iroh y Suki levantaron lo miraron.

-¿En mal estado? –repitió Katara con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Entonces como solo yo me descompuse?

-Los únicos que comieron las conchas fueron tú y su hermano, mi lady –resaltó el cocinero-. ¡Por favor, perdóneme!

Katara arrugó el entrecejo. Entonces de verdad le había sentado mal la comida.

Y _por supuesto, Sokka tiene un estómago de hierro, así que no se enfermó_, Katara suspiró cansinamente y se frotó la frente con una mano.

-Está bien. No fue nada

-Me disculparé con el Señor del Fuego tan pronto regrese, mi lady –le aseguró el cocinero.

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso –aseveró Katara-. Está bien. Estás perdonado.

El cocinero se limitó a murmurar unas disculpas más antes de escabullirse a la cocina. Katara se sentó frente a Suki y la joven con sumo cuidado puso la taza sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo, con desconfianza, a Aang antes de mirar a Katara.

-Así que… ¿comida en mal estado?

Katara asintió.

-Definitivamente comida en mal estado.

-¿Estás segura? –intervino Iroh, mirándola por encima de unos papeles que estaba leyendo. Katara sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Oh, estoy completamente segura. Estaré segura por al menos cinco días –rió Katara. Iroh arqueó las cejas y asintió, entendiendo.

-¿Y qué hay de los dolores de espalda? –persistió Suki.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alguien insistía en compartir una cama para una persona conmigo –masculló la maestra agua-. Le dije que no era una buena idea, pero no me hizo caso –Suki sonrió y cabeceó. La preocupación que había estado cargando instantáneamente se cayó de sus hombros. Ya no tendría que preocuparse si Katara se lastimaba y perdía al bebé durante la batalla.

Aang ladeó la cabeza mientras mordía un pedazo de pan.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?

-¡De nada! –chillaron Katara y Suki al unísono. Ambas se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas. Aang simplemente las miró curiosamente y se volvió hacia Momo.

-Chicas… -murmuró.

* * *

Una figura enmascarada de azul descendió del muro y aterrizo ágilmente al otro lado. Se acuclilló en el suelo tierno y escudriñó el patio delante de los establos. Había un guardia en un extremo lejano y no estaba mirando en su dirección. Sabía que esta parte del palacio no estaría fuertemente custodiada. En silencio, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra pequeña. Con un movimiento de muñeca, la arrojó por encima del muro como una señal.

Un segundo más tarde, otras dos figuras con ropa oscura aterrizaban a su lado. Él señaló al guardia y la fémina asintió. Marchó adelante y se le acercó a hurtadillas por detrás. Sus manos volaron, enviando rápidos pellizcos a diferentes partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que se derrumbara al suelo en silencio.

Zuko le hizo señas a Jet para que se moviera y el antiguo rebelde corrió adelante. Agarró al guardia de los brazos y lo escondió tras los arbustos, despejando la zona.

Sus objetivos eran simples. Ty Lee iba a asegurarse que Mai estaba bien mientras Zuko y Jet tratarían de averiguar los planes de Azula. Y finalmente, se mantendrían fuera de la vista de Azula. Durante avanzaban sigilosamente por los pasillos, Zuko no podía evitar contemplar la extravagancia del palacio. Era una serie de edificios desparramados apartados del resto de la sociedad.

Observó los patios y jardines y empezó resentirse un poco con Zuko y toda su familia por la opulencia. Pero entonces, había una pelea constante por el trono y si lo que había escuchado sobre la familia de Zuko era verdad, era raro que pudieras confiar en tu propia familia. Zuko se detuvo y levantó la mano, dándoles a entender que debían esconderse al oír pisadas que se acercaban

Una vez que los tres estuvieron detrás de las gruesas columnas en las que se apoyaba el palacio, al menos unas dos docenas de soldados pasaron como una exhalación, todos con armadura y blandiendo sus armas.

-El Señor del Fuego dio la orden, Capitán –aclaró una voz algo lejos desde el pasillo-. Un barco de la Nación del Fuego fu divisado en la costa al sur de aquí. Hay órdenes de destruirlo.

-¿Destruirlo? –rugió una voz masculina-. ¿Por qué habríamos de destruir un barco de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Y por qué no fui informado?

-El Admirante Ting recibió la orden directamente del Señor del Fuego, señor –informó un soldado-. El barco trae traidores del Reino Tierra. Debemos deshacernos de él inmediatamente.

-Contén a tus hombres, Comandante –el Capitán frunció el ceño-. Quiero hablar con el Señor del Fuego.

-El Señor del Fuego no está viendo a nadie ahora, Capitán –respondió la voz femenina. Ty Lee y Zuko agrandaron los ojos. Era Mai-. Y le sugiero que no se abra paso para verla.

-¿Lady Mai, que significa todo esto? –vociferó el capitán-. ¡Me ordenaron regresar del norte inmediatamente! Exijo ver al Señor del Fuego Zuko.

-El Señor del Fuego Zuko no está aquí –prosiguió Mai-. Señor del Fuego Azula sí.

Los tres pudieron apreciar la conmoción el rostro del capitán cuando jadeó bruscamente.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Oyeron a alguien tomar aire superficialmente.

-Muy bien –replicó el Capitán en voz baja. Unos segundos después, dos hombres pasaron por el escondite de Zuko.

-¡Es Mai! –susurró Ty Lee. Miró a los dos jóvenes, suplicante. Zuko negó con la cabeza. una expresión adolorida aplastó el rostro de Ty Lee y se mordió el labio inferior. Quería ver a su amiga y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Zuko alzó la mano y echó un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina. Mai se dirigía silenciosamente hacia ellos. Y Azula no parecía estar cerca. Ty Lee lo miró de nuevo. Finalmente, Zuko cedió. Cuando Mai giraba la esquina, percibió el movimiento de una bata oscura y arrugó los ojos. Metió las manos de inmediato en las mangas, preparando sus cuchillos.

-¿Quién está ahí? –demandó.

-¡Mai! –Ty Lee la miraba desde atrás de las columnas. Mai empalideció.

En silencio, Mai rezó para estar viendo cosas. Para que Ty Lee no se estuviese metiendo en la boca del alce dientes de sable.

-No… -musitó-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Vinimos a rescatarte! –contestó Ty Lee a media voz. Mai sintió una puñalada dolorosa en el pecho.

-Salgan de aquí –siseó en voz baja-. ¡Ahora!

-No sin ti –retrucó Jet en voz baja. Mai giró violentamente y vio al "luchador de la libertad" emerger desde otra columna-. Necesitamos sacarte de aquí.

La cabeza de Mai comenzó a darle vueltas, con pánico. ¿Cuántos de ellos estaban ahí? ¿Se daban cuenta quién estaba en el mismo edificio que ellos? Mai mantuvo sus ojos firmes sobre los dos.

-Váyanse.

Ty Lee meneó la cabeza y se adelantó hacia Mai.

-Vamos, tenemos que irn,…- De repente, su grito creó un silencio de muerte en el corredor cuando un destello de llamas azules voló entre ambas jóvenes. Mai permaneció estática en su lugar mientras Ty Lee retrocedía de un salto. Con los ojos como platos, viró en la dirección que habían venido las llamas y creyó sentir que el corazón se le detenía.

Azula estaba allí tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, con sus ojos dorados fijos en Ty Lee.

-Ty Lee, que sorpresa.

Detrás de la columna, Zuko maldijo mentalmente. Cualquier minúscula posibilidad de sorprender a Azula había desaparecido. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo cuando se acercó los tres que estaban en el corredor.

-Azula… -murmuró Ty Lee, casi sin aliento. Se obligó a no girar hacia Jet o Zuko.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Azula con dulzura. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre el joven a unos pasos de Ty Lee y sonrió con suficiencia-. ¿No es el amiguito de la maestra agua?

Mai miró a Ty Lee y después a Azula.

-¿No es obvio? –empezó-. Lo usó para entrar a escondidas-. Jet arrugó los ojos y Ty Lee se volvió a Mai.

-¿Entrar a escondidas? –repitió Azula con petulancia-. ¿Y porque ella tendría que hacer eso? Es una de las honorables hijas de la nobleza. no debería de entrar a escondidas a ningún lado –remarcó fríamente.

Ty Lee no se perdía detalle. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Dijeron que apareciste y te llevaste a Mai –explicó en voz baja. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Azula-. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Ni siquiera sabía que habías regresado.

Será mejor que esté fingiendo… pensó Jet.

-Bueno… estabas tan ocupada con tu circo –contestó Azula como si nada-. Y de haber sabido que ibas a venir, te hubiera buscado también.

Entonces Ty Lee hizo algo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Lloriqueando, se echó a correr con los brazos abiertos, chocando con Azula.

-¡Azula! –Envolvió a su vieja amiga con sus brazos con fuerza-. ¡Te extrañé! –le aseguró, apartándose un poquito. Bajó las manos por los brazos de Azula.

Azula sonrió dulcemente y con delicadeza le palmeó la espalda. Mai entornó los ojos. Azula no era propensa a los abrazos. Y cuando lo hubo intentado, el mejor había resultado bastante forzado. ¿Cuando la auto proclamada Señor del Fuego se había sentido cómoda abrazando a otra persona? Mai intercambió una mirada con Jet y después volvió a mirar a Azula y a Ty Lee.

-¿En serio? –se aseguró Azula. Levantó las manos y las apoyó suavemente en los hombros de Ty Lee, apartándola con delicadeza-. Estoy sorprendida. Y yo pensando que no te importaba.

Los ojos de Ty Lee se agrandaron. Conocía ese tono de la voz de Azula y empalideció.

-Azul… -vio un destelló de azul frente a ella y gritó una vez más.

Un cuerpo chocó con el de ella, apartándola del agarre de Azula, pero no antes de que una abrasadora bola de llamas azules alcanzaran su piel. Ty Lee gimió cuando Jet la noqueó. Los dos patinaron por el suelo.

-¡Cuidado! –Jet agarró a Ty Lee de sus hombros herido y la hizo a un lado cuando otra llama azul se dirigía a ella.

Impresas en la pared quedaron unas trazos negros y Azula hervía de rabia.

-No me digas que me extrañaste cuando no te ocupaste de buscarme. No creas que no sabía –porfió con sorna-. ¡Después de que desapareciste corriste de vuelta al circo!

-¡No lo sabía, Azula! ¡Todo el mundo me dijo que habías muerto! –lloró Ty Lee. La tela sobre sus hombros se había incinerado y sus heridas barbotaban. Ella no era un maestro fuego e incluso después de años de estar rodeados de ellos, nunca había sentido tal dolor producido por el fuego en toda su vida. Mucho menos de alguien a quien llamaba amiga. Eso dolía mucho más que la herida real.

-Pensé que podía contar contigo –siseó Azula, acercándoseles -. Pero debí haberte conocido mejor.

El sonido de espadas siendo desenvainadas resonó a sus espaldas

-Es suficiente, Azula –determinó Zuko en voz baja-. Eres familia, así que te daré una oportunidad más. Ríndete ahora o no seré responsable de mis acciones.

-Zuzu, tú también viniste –sonrió Azula-. Así que realmente es tu barco el que está en las cuevas del sur –meditó. Con ojos entornados, miró fijamente a su hermano mayor-. ¿A quién trajiste esta vez? ¿A tu bandita de amigos? –Sonrió ampliamente y con suficiencia-. ¿Tal vez incluso a esa zorra de la Tribu Agua con la que te acostaste en el Oasis de los Espíritus?

Detrás de la máscara, Zuko agrandó los ojos. Se dirigieron a Mai, que estaba allí, con una emoción helada en su cara cuando lo fulminó con la mirada. _No…_

-Ella sabe –rió Azula al mirar como la cabeza de su hermana se giraba levemente hacia Mai-. Y no te molestes en decirle que estoy mintiendo. Ella los vio.

El corazón de Zuko se detuvo. Mai volvió la cabeza.

-Mientras hablamos, cien soldados y toda la armada en el puerto están abordando tu barco –confesó Mai con frialdad-. No debiste haberme traicionado –añadió con calma.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, hermano mayor –se mofó Azula con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no te doy ventaja? Tu corres y yo voy tras de ti. Será justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Zuko aferró con más fuerza las espadas.

-No, lo terminaremos aquí –siseó en voz baja.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme? –rió Azula-. Nunca podrás. No pudiste cuando éramos niños. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

-¡Zuko, necesitas volver al barco y advertirles! –gritó Jet, incorporándose. Agarró el mango de sus propias espadas.

-¡Estarán bien! ¡Tienen al Avatar, maestros y a mi Tío! –porfió Zuko.

-No saldrás vivo de aquí si peleas conmigo –replicó Azula con dulzura. Permaneció en su lugar, con chispas azules chisporroteando de sus dedos.

Jet desenvainó las espadas. Katara estaba embarazada. Si Zuko moría, su bebé no tendría padre.

-Maldición –perjuró-. ¡Zuko vete de aquí! ¡Yo la contendré!

Zuko agrandó los ojos, automáticamente lamentando haber llevado a Jet y a Ty Lee.

-¿Qué estás…?

-¡Katara está embarazada! –bramó Jet.

De repente, el deseo de morir de Zuko no era tan fuerte. Katara… _su_ Katara iba a tener un bebé. _Su_ bebé… y ahora lo sabía.

Por un momento, Azula perdió la concentración. Sin vacilar, Jet saltó hacia delante. Corrió hacia ella, con las espadas levantadas y listas. Antes de que estuviera a tres pasos de Azula, un disparo de relámpago voló a él. Golpeó el filo de una de sus espadas y lo envió volando hacia atrás.

-¡Zuko, vete! –Chilló Ty Lee desde dónde estaba tendida, acurrucada junto a la pared-. ¡Katara no lo logrará y tampoco el bebé si te mueres!

Azula rugió furibunda al joven que se había atrevido a atacarla. Alzó la mano y envió otra descarga del relámpago hasta él. Jet apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar que golpeara su pecho. Pero recibió la descarga en el hombro y salió disparado hacia atrás, su cuerpo golpeó una columna de madera. Soltó un gemido cuando su cuerpo rebotó hacia delante. Antes de que Azula pudiera terminar su trabajo, Mai disparó sus cuchillos y lo empaló a la columna. Su cuerpo quedó colgando, inconsciente.

-Yo me encargo –le dijo Mai con frialdad a Azula. Miró por encima del prodigio del fuego control-. ¡Zuko!

Azula se giró. Zuko estaba saliendo por una ventana en el extremo más lejano del pasillo. Maldiciendo, se viró a Mai.

-Ocúpate de ellos –ordenó con fiereza-. ¡Cuando termines, ve a los acantilados rocosos donde envié a la armada! Te dejaré el placer de destruir a esa maestra agua.

Mai simplemente asintió y Azula echó a correr y saltó tras Zuko. Tan pronto se hubo ido, Mai se apresuró al lado de Ty Lee.

-Mai…

-Necesitas un doctor –replicó con severidad. Frunció el ceño, ayudando a la acróbata a ponerse de pie-. ¿En qué estabas pensando al venir aquí?

-Yo sabía que no traicionarías a Zuko –respondió-. Y quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Mai-. ¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Va a tener un bebé? –inquirió. Ty Lee agachó la mirada, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Mai.

-Eso creemos… ¿estás enojada?

-Sí… y no –admitió. Desvió la mirada-. Es complicado.

-¡Ty Lee! ¡Aléjate de ella! –gritó Jet desde la columna. Tiró de su ropa, rompiendo la tela y empujó hacia delante furiosamente.

-¡Está bien, Jet! –le aseguró Ty Lee-. Mai está de nuestro lado.

-Ayúdame a llevarla al médico –prosiguió Mai-. Debo ir tras Azula.

-Iremos contigo… -empezó Ty Lee, pero Mai negó con la cabeza. Frente a ellas, Jet se tambaleó hacia delante, sacándose la última navaja de su camisa.

-Estás malherida –rebatió Mai-. Necesitas ayuda. Iré con Zuko.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? –Inquirió Jet en voz baja, alzando sus espadas con desconfianza-. ¡Has estado ayudando a esa psicótica desde el comienzo! ¿Por qué diablos deberíamos hacer lo que tú dices? –Mai entornó los ojos.

-Porque acabo de salvar sus vidas.

* * *

-Regresará pronto… -dijo Katara mirando al agua y al acantilado rocoso. Era temprano en la mañana; el sol aún no había salido, pero todo el mundo ya estaba levantado. En parte por la Noche de Música de Iroh. Su mirada se encendió-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la orilla a esperarlo?

-No, no, no y… ¿Qué más? –Preguntó Sokka, rascándose el mentón-. ¡Oh, sí, no!

-Sokka –Katara frunció el ceño-. Vamos… además, Toph ha estado atascada en este barco por días y probablemente quiera sentir un poco de tierra firme.

-¿Tierra firme? –Toph levantó la cabeza como un roedor en el desierto-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¿Ves? –insistió Katara.

-En caso de que las dos damas se hayan olvidado, esa –persistió Sokka, señalando la costa delante de ellos-, es la tierra de la Nación del Fuego actualmente bajo el posible control de una loca del Señor del Fuego. Eh… sin ofender, Iroh.

-No hay problema –musitó éste. Estaba frente a Suki; con una tabla de Pai Sho entre ellos.

-Estoy con ellas –intervino Aang-. Estoy harto de este barco. Podemos ir en Appa y estar en la orilla por unos minutos.

-¿Unos minutos…? –repitió Sokka, incrédulo.

-¡Solo unos minutos! ¡Una hora como mucho! –intentó Katara.

-Bien –concedió Sokka-. ¡Pero voy con ustedes!

Toph bufó.

-Oh… me siento mucho más segura ahora.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde Appa estaba echado de espaldas en cubierta, tomando sol.

-Solo súbanse al bisonte.

* * *

N/A -¿Así que no estaba embarazada? Bueno… veremos… ¡Perdón por no actualizar! El trabajo ha estado bastante ajetreado estos últimos días s y no he sido capaz de escribir. :( No soy muy buena escribiendo acción ni escenas de batalla. ¡Es sólo una advertencia! Pero al menos la historia está casi terminada. :D Y después le pediré a los maravillosos betas quienes se han ofrecido voluntariamente a empezar su horrorosa tarea

* * *

_N.T: Perdon? O sea, no me maten... Se me rompió la compu, estuve incomunicada con el resto del mundo desde el 12 de abril más o menos. Perdonenme, de verdad. en recomepnsa le s traigo los tres últimos cáps en el mismo día. No les pongo agradecimiento uno por uno, pero qiero que sepan que he leido todos sus areviews. SON DE ORO USTEDES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE POR MÍ (o por que no continuaba la historia), y hacerme sentir culpable, GRACIAS, GRACIAS ¡GRACIAS!_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_**Summary:**__ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

**Ritmo de lluvia**

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización por supuesto._

* * *

-¡Una idea fantástica! –Reconoció Iroh mientras Suki tendía una manta en la cima del acantilado-. ¡Desayuno al amanecer! –inspiró hondo y exhaló, palmeándose la panza dichoso-. ¡Ni siquiera siento que me quedé despierto toda la noche!

-Personalmente, estoy impresionado –musitó Aang-. Algunos de nosotros dormimos durante la Noche Musical y todavía estamos con sueño, pero tú estuviste despierto toda la noche.

-Bueno, a mi edad, no necesito dormir mucho –rió Iroh entre diente. Se sentó en la gran manta.

-Todavía pienso que no es una buena idea –rezongó Sokka-. Digo… es tierra de la Nación del Fuego.

-Y yo soy de la Nación del Fuego –señaló Iroh-. Está bien, Sokka.

-De verdad, Sokka, te preocupas demasiado –le aseguró Aang. Sokka miró los alrededores, receloso.

-No sé… solo creo que no deberíamos acomodarnos mucho aquí –insistió. Katara suspiró desde la espalda de Appa.

-¿Es tu presentimiento de nuevo? –le preguntó, burlándose. Sokka bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ey, puedes burlarte de mis presentimientos todo lo que quieras, pero cuando los soldados vengan por nosotros porque estamos de _picnic…_

-Preferiría llamarlo una agradable comida matutina, afuera y entre amigos –sonrió Iroh.

Sokka solo miró al anciano.

-Un _picnic_ –persistió. Iroh simplemente rió ahogadamente-. No dudaré en decir "se los dije"

-¡Atención! –gritó Toph. Agachó la cabeza cuando la mesita de piedra que habían traído con ellos pasó cerca de él-. ¡Ahí va una mesa! -Sokka sacudió los brazos en el aire, para equilibrarse sobre la espalda de Appa mientras Toph como si nada manipulaba la mesa de piedra, que habían traído a pedido de Iroh, hasta la zona del picnic.

-Sokka, relájate por un segundo –le pidió Katara-. Estamos a buena distancia de la capital, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y si lo supieran, ¿crees que podrían con varios maestros, el Avatar y Iroh?

-Solo estoy diciendo que es mejor ser precavido –Sokka empezó a desatar los paquetes en la espalda de Appa.

-¿Quién tiene la comida que empacó el cocinero? –preguntó Haru. Estaba sobre la silla de montar, rascándose la cabeza y mirando alrededor.

-¡Yo! –vociferó Sokka. Se deslizó por la cola de Appa, con un paquete grande y voluminoso en los brazos. Haru bajó de un salto para ayudarlo a llevar la comida a la mesa. Toph con cuidado bajó la mesa junto a Iroh, sobre la manta. Katara descendió llevando el juego de té.

Suki empezó a preparar la comida para su desayuno tempranero. El cielo oscuro comenzaba a fundirse en los brillantes colores de la mañana. Más allá del bosque y las colinas a lo lejos, el sol empezaba a mostrarse, enviando destellos dorados al cielo. Desayunarían con el alba.

-¡Que grandiosa manera de comenzar el día! –sonrió el viejo general. Iroh empezó un pequeño fuego para calentar el té al mismo tiempo que Sokka tomaba el primer pedazo de carne disponible y comenzaba a mascarla.

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta en tierra –aseveró Toph- ¡Por fin! Iba a volverme loca en ese barco.

-Appa siente lo mismo –convino Aang-. ¿No es así, chico? –el enorme bisonte simplemente bufó.

Katara sonrió.

-Quizás después del desayuno, deberían volar un poco. Apuesto que te gustaría, ¿eh, Appa? Pobre, bebé, atrapado en un barco –Appa pareció asentir cuando Katara le palmeó su flanco en su camino a la mesa. Con la comida sobre ella, el grupo se sentó alrededor y empezó a comer.

Katara se sonrió y miró al grupo conversar. Toph estaba acostada en el suelo, deleitándose al sentir la tierra debajo de ella y masticando un pedazo de paja que había arrancado del borde del bosque. Momo estaba tendido a su lado, imitándola con una paja más pequeña en su boca. Aang se sentó al lado de Katara. Empezó a contarle lo que se había perdido de la Noche Musical cuando se durmió. Iroh y Suki estaban discutiendo su habilidad en el Pai Sho. Aparentemente, había aprendido de niña con los ancianos de la aldea.

Y en el otro extremo de la mesa, Sokka le susurraba algo a Haru mirando ocasionalmente a Suki. Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Sokka no era exactamente el mejor para guardar secretos. Ni siquiera si el secreto era de él. Había estado tratando de hacer qy le hiciera un collar para darle a Suki con los diamantes que quedaban en el barco. En verdad, Suki sabía y solo pretendía lo contrario. No quería explotar su burbuja. Hasta el momento, todo estaba tranquilo… y Katara deseó que siempre pudieran sentir esa seguridad y comodidad.

-Y entonces Iroh hizo esa cosa rara con sus brazos –concluyó Aang. Miró a Katara, mordiendo un pedazo de fruta. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante. Katara miraba fijamente el espacio sin sentido-. ¿Katara? ¿Katara?

-¿Eh? –la maestra agua parpadeó y se giró para mirarlo. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa-. Lo siento, Aang, ¿Qué decías?

-Nada importante –respondió. Pareció dudar en preguntar y cuidadosamente se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Estás preocupada por Zuko? –preguntó quedamente, como si no quisiera molestarla.

Katara bajó lentamente sus ojos azules.

-Él no es exactamente el hombre más prudente del planeta –admitió-. Sí… estoy preocupada.

-No te preocupes –replicó Aang-. Regresará pronto. Apuesto que está camino aquí mientras hablamos.

* * *

Zuko se recostó contra un árbol; su cuerpo estaba bien por encima del suelo, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Su mano apretó su brazo, que había sido herido durante la carrera. Su hermana estaba demente. Azula lo había estado persiguiendo desde que se encontraron en el palacio. Varias veces se las había arreglado para perderla, pero después de una hora o dos, lo encontraba de vuelta. Era implacable cuanto tenía que conseguir lo que quería. Y ella lo quería muerto.

Y sabía que en algún lugar en el suelo del bosque, su hermana lo buscaba con el mismo fervor con el que había comenzado. Era como una máquina. Zuko volvió a respirar profundamente. Hasta ahora, no lo había golpeado directamente. Era afortunado. Un golpe de Azula le costaría mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a perder.

En vez de eso, unos pocos relámpagos le habían pasado por lado. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y chamuscadas en varias partes. Azula había provocado que numerosas cosas le caigan encima. Los muros de las casas, pedazos de techo; en su salida de la ciudad, casi había diezmado las puertas nortes tratando de aplastarlo con la roca cuando corría debajo de ellas. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, cansado y su mente estaba aún peor.

Al correr, lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía que ver a Katara. Aunque fuese solo una vez más, quería verla. Y en el fondo de su cabeza, sabía que mientras corría, tenía que alejar a Azula. No podía llevarla hasta el barco. Hasta la mujer embarazada de su bebé.

En esas cortas instancias en las que podía descansar, se preguntaba si Jet y Ty Lee habían estado diciendo la verdad. ¿De verdad Katara estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo sabían ellos y él no? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar un hombre cuando alguien le decía que su amante iba a tener su bebé? Especialmente cuando su amante nunca lo había mencionado siquiera. Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza, tratando de recordar si había habido alguna señal.

Zuko no sabía mucho sobre embarazo, pero si sabía que las mujeres se descomponían por las mañanas.

_Oh…_ gimió quedamente.

Alzó la vista al cielo, a través del grueso toldo de árboles. El sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte. Katara probablemente estuviese durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Especialmente ahora que tenía espacio suficiente para moverse. Sonrió suavemente ante ese recuerdo. No era que estuviera siendo avaricioso o solo quisiera fastidiarla quitándole la cama. Simplemente quería estar con ella y saberla segura en sus brazos. Aunque incómoda, nada menos que segura.

Dios, lo que daría para protegerla ahora mismo. Por estar a su lado cuando esos negros buques de la Nación del Fuego se les acercaran sigilosamente por todos los flancos y el ejército de la Nación del Fuego los rodeara desde tierra. Y aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, sabía que ella estaba más que segura con los imbéciles que se habían quedado con ella en el barco. Katara era su amiga, su hermana… familia.

Todos parecían darle crédito a Aang a que estuvieran juntos. Pero todos se equivocaban. Katara había encontrado a Aang. Katara había ido tras Aang. Katara los había unido y mantenido juntos y si moría… Zuko cerró los ojos. No podía permitirse pensar eso.

-¡Zuko! –Abrió los ojos de una-. ¿Dónde estás hermano mayor? –la voz dulcemente peligrosa de Azula llegó hasta la copa del árbol dónde estaba sentado. En unos momentos, sus ropas oscuras no le proveerían casi ninguna cubierta en los brillantes y vívidos verdes de los árboles-. El alba está sobre nosotros. En unos minutos, la marina hundirá tu barco con todos tus amiguitos adentro.

Nunca en toda su vida había querido lastimar tanto a Azula. Sangre o no sangre. Desde donde estaba sentado, Zuko miró hacia el oeste y al océano más allá de las hileras e hileras de árboles. Había un terreno rocoso justo cuando terminaban los árboles y en la distancia, lo que parecía como una mancha negra en un mar azul… su barco. Su pecho subió y bajó. Cerró los ojos, visualizando la imagen de una Katara feliz, dormida y segura.

Abrió los ojos y escudriñó el bosque debajo. Pudo ver a su hermana caminando debajo de él, los entrenados ojos dorados listos para percibir el más ligero movimiento. Zuko quitó la mano de su brazo herido. Era hora de seguir moviéndose.

* * *

-¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en Appa? –averiguó Aang mientras él y Momo corrían hasta un lado del bisonte de diez toneladas.

-Yo –se ofreció Katara. Se paró de su asiento y empezó a subir-. ¿Nadie más? –miró por encima del borde de la silla de montar al subir. Toph todavía estaba tirada en el barro, Haru y Sokka descansaban de su comida y Suki y Iroh se habían inmerso en otra partida de Pai Sho.

-Nah… estoy bien –garantizó Sokka, palmeándose la panza, dichoso.

-¡Lo mismo aquí! –aseguró Toph.

-Si paran cerca del barco, traigan algunas de esas tortitas que el cocinero hace como tentempié –les pidió Iroh. Katara asintió.

-Supongo que sólo somos nosotros –le aviso a Aang.

El Avatar cabeceó y tomó las riendas de Appa.

-¡Appa! ¡Yip-Yip! –La enorme bestia soltó un bufido y levantó su cola. Un segundo más tarde, estaban en el aire. Katara se recostó sobre sus brazos y miró al grupo que dejaban atrás. Largas mechas de su cabello castaño volaban sobre su rostro y suspiro.

-Sabes, como que extraño esto –anunció Katara-. Cada vez que estoy en casa o atascada en un barco, como que extraño volar en Appa.

-No te culpo –respondió Aang por encima de su hombro. Palmeó la cabeza de Appa y se unió a Katara en la silla de montar-. Algunos de nuestros mejores momentos pasaron en Appa.

Katara rió ahogadamente y asintió, su rostro perdido en los recuerdos de una época que parecía tan lejana. Despacio, su sonrisa desapareció; una expresión más seria ocupó su lugar.

-Aang –empezó Katara-, ¿Qué dirías si… quisiera quedarme aquí?

-¿En Appa?

-No –Katara suspiró-, en la Nación del Fuego.

Aang agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca formando una "o". Sonrió ligeramente.

-Diría que ya era hora –ella frunció el ceño y lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que desde que decidiste marcharte, has sido miserable.

-No es cier…

-¿Ah, sí? –Desafió Aang-. Puedes preguntarle a Toph. Había días en los que te quedabas mirando a la nada cuando viajábamos –señaló. Katara empezó a recordar-. Estabas bien cuando teníamos algo que hacer. Supongo que era porque tenías la cabeza ocupada. Pero cuando viajábamos y te aburrías…

Katara agachó la cabeza y suspiró cansinamente.

-Supongo que he estado bastante deprimida.

-Yo no diría deprimida… -replicó Aang. Katara se limitó a sonreír-. Creo que serás muy feliz aquí, Katara.

-Gracias, Aang –se enderezó y se inclinó sobre él, dándole un apretado y acogedor abrazo –Tendré a Zuko a raya.

Aang rió entre dientes y ella se apartó.

-¿Entonces, de veras deseas ser la Señora del Fuego?

-Va a ser una lucha larga hacer que me acepten –admitió Katara-. Pero, sabes lo que dicen… si no peleas por ello, probablemente no valga la pena.

-Será mejor que bajemos al barco y consigamos uno de esos bocadillos para Iroh.

Katara rió.

-No puedes tomar té sin bocadillos –ambos se volvieron hacia la cabeza de Appa, Aang inclinándose por las riendas agrandó los ojos ante el panorama que divisaba a la distancia-. Dios mío… -susurró Katara apurándose a la orilla de la silla de montar para echar un vistazo-. Dime que no es…

Columnas de humo gris oscuro se alzaban en el cielo, provenientes de una docena de navíos que se acercaban en el horizonte. Habían visto eso antes y solo la imagen les hizo erizar.

-¡Tenemos que regresar! –Vociferó Aang-. ¡Hay que advertirles!

Tomó las riendas del bisote y rápidamente hizo virar a Appa.

-Creo que esto encaja –sentenció Katara agarrándose con fuerza de la silla-. Azula está aquí y nos alcanzará… ¡en una hora como máximo!

-¡Vamos, Appa! –Apremió Aang-. ¡Tenemos que regresar!

Appa bufó y aceleró. Debajo de ellos, el grupo todavía estaban donde lo habían dejado. Iroh y Suki ni siquiera habían terminado su juego. Rodearon al grupo por encima, preparándose para aterrizar.

-Guau… -exclamó Sokka-. Eso es rápido.

-Quizás se olvidaron de buscar los bocadillos –sugirió Iroh, ligeramente decepcionado ante la idea.

Suki levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Que raro… Katara está saludando y… ¿señalando? –farfulló. Entornó los ojos, tratando de ver lo que señalaba Katara. Siguió la dirección que indicaban los brazos de su amiga hacia el océano, sacudiéndose frenéticamente.

-¿Es una tormenta o algo? –inquirió Haru siguiendo las indicaciones de Katara también. Iroh arrugó el entrecejo y se volvió. Entornó los ojos, escudriñando la distancia y vio las vagas señales del humo oscuro subiendo por el aire.

-Oh, oh… -murmuró Iroh. Appa aterrizó a su lado y Katara y Aang se deslizaron por un costado.

-¡La armada de la Nación del Fuego! –Jadeó Katara, señalando desesperadamente hacia el océano-. ¡Saben que estamos aquí!

-¡Aja! –Gritó Sokka, poniéndose de pie. Señaló a Katara-. ¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? _¡Se los dije!_ Sabía que nos encontrarían y que era peligroso y…

-Sokka, cállate –refunfuñó Toph. Se sentó en el suelo donde había estado tirada-. Si eres tan inteligente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, yo… -Sokka se calló estúpidamente.

-Olvídalo –determinó Suki, incorporándose-. Debemos regresar al barco.

-Ahora, aguarden un segundo –pidió Iroh cuando los miembros más jóvenes de la partida comenzaban a pararse-. Es posible que esos barcos no estén tras nosotros.

De repente, el bosque que los rodeaba explotó de hombres con armadura roja. Se dieron a conocer al menos dos docenas de soldados de la Nación del Fuego apuntándoles con las armas listas. Sokka frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Iroh.

-¿Decías?

Toph arrugó los ojos y tronó los dedos, ansiosa por una pelea.

-¿Qué hacemos? –indagó Haru.

-¿Qué crees que haremos? –rebatió Suki. Aunque no vestía su armadura, tiró de los abanicos que colgaban de su cinturón y los abrió con brusquedad.

Aang permanecía cuidadosamente junto a Appa, observando a los soldados que los cercaban. Detrás de ellos, Iroh estaba de pie sacudiéndose lentamente la ropa.

-Yo manejaré esto –les prometió a los adolescentes que los rodeaban.

-General Iroh, yo que usted tendría cuidado –aseveró Suki-. Estos tipos podrían estar trabajando para Azula.

-Estaré bien, Suki –le aseguró-. Sucede que tengo un alto cargo entre estos hombres.

-¡General Iroh! –llamó una voz desde el bosque. El viejo general arrugó los ojos y paró en su lugar. Un hombre alto, de mediana edad y bien armado salió del bosque. Por la apariencia de su uniforme, era un oficial de alto rango. Y tenía la espada desenvainada.

* * *

-Así que, ¿es verdad? –la llama azul de Azula llegó desde arriba y Zuko se torció a un lado, apenas zafando el golpe-. ¿Voy a ser Tiíta pronto?

-¡Como si alguna vez fuera a dejarte cerca de mis hijos! –bramó Zuko. Saltó hacia delante, enviando una bola de fuego hacia su hermana. La joven simplemente levantó la mano y desvió la bola con una crepitante bola azul.

-Debo decir que te mueves rápido –Azula sonrió con suficiencia. Desviando y esquivando cada bola cada ataque de Zuko. Frustrándolo más y más-. ¡Ni siquiera has roto con Mai y ya te has acostado con alguien más!

Las llamas salían prácticamente redobladas del cuerpo de Zuko al mismo tiempo que rugía y se adelantaba de un salto. Azula soltó una carcajada burlona y saltó hacia atrás para evitar su ataque.

-¿Qué es lo que _tienes_, Azula? –Dagas llameantes ardían en sus manos-. No tienes ninguna noción de decoro, familia o amistad o lo que sea. ¡Me sorprende que Mai y Ty Lee se quedaran contigo tanto tiempo!

-La amistad está sobrevalorada –fácilmente, Azula evitó sus ataques y saltó con un mortal hasta uno de los árboles. Miró al cielo. El sol estaba saliendo con rapidez y sonrió satisfecha-. Hablando de amigos. Mai debería de estar llegando a la costa en unos momentos. No me sorprendería oír explosiones de un momento a otro.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-¡Cállate, Azula!

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? –se mofó, como si la hubiera insultado-. No esta vez, hermano mayor. Lamento decepcionarte.

Zuko gruñó y saltó a las ramas, con las espadas en la mano y contorneadas con fuego.

-Azula –una explosión se sucedió a los lejos detrás de él y Zuko sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Agrandó los ojos teniendo como primer pensamiento a Katara.

Una despiadada sonrisa de suficiencia, iluminó los labios de rubí de Azula cuando rió.

-Terminaremos esto luego, Zuzu –prometió, saltando de la rama-. ¡Tengo que ver como destruyen a alguien! –soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba en el suelo y echaba a correr en dirección a la explosión.

Él pánico tomó por asalto a Zuko cuando otra explosión resonó en el bosque. Su corazón casi se detuvo al caerle encima todas las probabilidades. El barco podía haber sido golpeado. Podía estar hundiéndose. Unió las espadas y las deslizó por su espalda, corriendo detrás de su hermana. Arrugó los ojos, luchando por ignorar las imágenes de todos a bordo del barco hundiéndose como un ardiente montón.

* * *

-¡General Iroh! –el soldado bajó su espada y la tiró al suelo. Inclinó su cabeza e inmediatamente puso una rodilla en tierra ante el anciano cuando Iroh avanzó hacia él-. General, realmente es usted.

-Bueno, por supuesto que soy yo, Capitán Ting –musitó Iroh-. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-¡Hombres! ¡Suelten sus armas! ¡Muestren algo de respeto por el Dragón del Oeste! –ordenó el Capitán. Casi inmediatamente, todas las armas que los señalaban fueron bajadas y enfundadas-. Nos habían dicho que aún estaban en el Polo Norte, General Iroh. Y que el Señor del Fuego había sido sentenciado a muerte por asesinar al Jefe de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Dónde oyeron eso? –Averiguó Iroh, rascándose levemente la cabeza-. Ah… puedo adivinar.

-La princesa Azula ha regresado, General. Ha reclamado el trono como propio y ha exigido la destrucción del buque del Señor del Fuego –informó el Capitán.

-¿Destruir el buque? –Katara se giró y jadeó-. ¡La armada!

-Tenemos que enviar un cese al fuego al Almirante con la bandera del barco –dictaminó Iroh, volviéndose y echándole un vistazo a los barcos que se acercaban-. ¿Hay alguna forma de enviarles un mensaje? ¿Alguno de ustedes lleva un halcón mensajero consigo?

-No, General, me temo que no –respondió el Capitán, con pesar-. Y el almirante en el barco es el Almirante Lin.

-Cielos… -Iroh frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue ese "cielos"? –Exigió Sokka-. ¿Quién es el Almirante Lin?

-El Almirante Lin ha sido un partidario incondicional de la guerra durante todo el reinado de Ozai –Iroh pronunció aún más el ceño fruncido-. Él es casi como el marinero dedicado a la guerra. No hay duda de que Azula lo escogió específicamente por su pasado. Hmm… siempre fue una chica inteligente.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo? –intervino Suki.

Iroh arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Aang! ¿Puedes llevarme hasta el barco guía?

-¿Estás loco? –Exclamó ahogadamente Toph-. Si está hambriento de guerra como dice, no te escuchará.

-La princesa Azula lo ha marcado como un traidor, General. Me temo que la pequeña tiene razón –Toph soltó un gruñido bajo y movió su pie como si nada sobre el piso. El Capitán gritó cuando sus pies se levantaron del suelo y terminó junto al general.

-Ah… yo que usted sería más cuidadoso –le dijo Haru atentamente-. Toph es la Maestra de Tierra Control del Avatar.

El Capitán se encogió.

-Mi… mi error…

-Si esa es la única manera de detenerlos, entonces yo también voy –declaró Katara. Se volvió a Aang y a Appa-. Tú llévanos, yo me encargaré de desviar lo que sea que nos arrojen con agua. ¡Vamos, Iroh!

De inmediato, Katara comenzó a subir a Appa al mismo tiempo que Aang asentía y saltaba a la cabeza del bisonte. Iroh los siguió y trepó por la cola de Appa, con alguna ayuda del bisonte

-Ella va a ser mi sobrina política, sabes –le comentó al Capitán al pasar.

Katara no pareció haberlo oído y lo ayudó a subir a la silla de montar.

-¡Ustedes esperen aquí! ¡Regresaremos! ¡Aang! ¡Llévanos al barco guía!

-¡Appa! ¡Yip-yip! –el bisonte despegó y Katara se puso de pie, equilibrándose sobre Appa mientras se acercaban al barco. Planearon sobre su barco y Iroh echó un vistazo desde la silla de montar. Vio a los hombres yendo de un lado a otro. Habían visto a la armada a lo lejos.

El barco guía era el más grande en la flota. Podía identificarlo fácilmente. Al acercarse, escucharon que algo era tirado. Y después la explosión de un lanzamiento.

-¡Ahí viene! –gritó Iroh señalando una ardiente bola de fuego que habían lanzado hacia ellos.

Katara arrugó los ojos y levantó los brazos. Recogió una ola de agua a su alrededor y gritó al arrojarla hacia delante. El agua colisionó el pedrusco llameante que se dirigía a ellos, haciéndolo retroceder y eventualmente volteándolo en el océano.

-¡No creo que seamos bienvenidos! –vociferó Aang.

-¡Llévanos más abajo! ¡Cerca del agua! –comandó Katara. Sin una respuesta verbal, Aang hizo a Appa bajar. Katara asumió una postura de combate y empezó a dirigir la corriente del agua que los rodeaba.

Detrás de ellos, Iroh observaba con interés. A pesar de los reproches de su hermano a Katara por ser mandona y gruñona, tenía verdaderas habilidades de liderazgo. Fueran naturales o aprendidas, no importaba. Su entereza durante las crisis haría de ella una excelente Señora del Fuego. Era una mujer fuerte. Y cuando se aplicaba a las esposas, más fuerte eran, mejor.

-Les están disparando –anunció Suki, entornando los ojos para ver a lo lejos. Otra explosión se oyó cuando otra bola de fuego era arrojada al aire-. Katara les está bloqueando con agua.

Sokka estaba a su lado, con los ojos arrugados y una mirada asesina.

-No me gusta esto… -Sokka frunció el ceño-. ¡Debimos haber ido con ellos!

-La protegen el General y el Avatar –le recordó Haru de pie detrás de ellos, también mirando la batalla que se sucedía en el mar-. Estará bien.

-En realidad estoy más preocupada por nosotros ahora –musitó Sokka. Se volvieron para encarar a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego que estaban allí.

-No te preocupes, Cabeza Hueca, te protegeré –rebatió Toph sarcásticamente. Suki soltó una risita y se puso a su lado-. Suki, ¿Por qué no le damos un poco de té al Capitán? Está temblando… es un poco patético.

-Seguro –asintió Suki. Como si se acercara a un animal herido, Suki se acercó a la mesa y sirvió algo de té. Lo deslizó al otro lado de la mesa-. ¿Sabe dónde está Azula en este momento?

-Está en el palacio –contestó el Capitán, llevándose la taza a los labios-. A mi saber no se ha ido.

-¡Entonces no sabe mucho! –replicó una voz queda. Varios soldados gritaron y se apartaron deprisa del camina cuando un lagarto montado se abrió paso entre los árboles y se detenía frente a ellos.

-¡Señorita Mai! –el Capitán pareció perder todo el calor cuando la joven se dio a conocer. Sokka retrocedió y preparó su boomerang. Suki levantó sus abanicos y Toph y Haru adoptaron posiciones defensivas, recelosos.

-Azula se ha ido. Fue tras Zuko después de que lo descubrió en el palacio anoche –declaró Mai con las riendas de su lagarto en la mano. Miró alrededor, entornando enormemente los ojos-. Ellos no están aquí.

-¿Dónde están Ty Lee y Haru? –inquirió Haru. El lagarto de Mai rodeó la superficie del acantilado donde estaban.

-Azula casi incinera los hombros de Ty Lee –contó Mai con el ceño fruncido-. Está con Jet en la enfermería. Ambos están bien ahora.

-¿Entonces que estás haciendo tú aquí? –Exigió Sokka-. ¿Viniste a terminar con nosotros?

-Nada que ver –retrucó Mai orgullosamente-. ¿Dónde está el General Iroh?

-Fue a evitar que la armada destruya el barco –respondió Suki, todavía desconfiada-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Mai?

-Azula casi mato a mi mejor amiga y está detrás de mi prometido, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? –escupió-. Azula debería de estar aquí ya… -dijo para sí, impaciente. Arrugó los ojos-. A menos que él la haya alejado… y esté vivo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –demandó Sokka, frustrado.

-Azula es como su padre, dijo que vendría al acantilado para ver como destruían el barco de Zuko. Si no está aquí, entonces significa que está persiguiéndolo todavía ahí adentro –explicó Mai, señalando el bosque.

En el exacto momento en que lo hizo, un relámpago se alzó en el aire a lo lejos. Los soldados saltaron hacía atrás y Toph frunció el ceño, sintiendo con sus pies descalzos las vibraciones en la tierra.

-Están viniendo.

* * *

-¡Aléjate de ellos!

-¿De _ellos_ o de _ella_ querrás decir? –rió Azula. Disparó otro relámpago a Zuko cuando éste echaba a correr entre los árboles encima de ella.

Se apresuró en ignorarla, optando por concentrarse en llegar al barco. No sabía porque estaba corriendo. Katara no era inútil. La gente con la que estaba tampoco lo era. Ella y todos los demás estarían bien, insistió. A pesar de eso, siguió corriendo. Solo para ver que estaba pasando y verificar por sí mismo que Katara estaba, en verdad a salvo.

Miró a Azula. Tenía una sonrisa depravada en la cara mientras se abría paso por el bosque. Ansiaba verlo sufrir siendo testigo de la caído de aquellos que le eran queridos. Él podía verlo en sus ojos. Ocasionalmente, le lanzaría un rayo y tendría que moverse lo suficientemente rápido para salir del camino.

-¿Realmente crees que el ejército hará lo que tú digas? –gritó Zuko, tratando de desconcertarla-. ¿Qué dejaran todo y harán lo que tú ordenes?

-¡Bueno, soy el Señor del Fuego!

-¡Tú no eres el Señor del Fuego! –rugió Zuko. Azula se limitó a reír una vez más. Dobló su cuerpo y se detuvo.

Alzó los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y de repente, otro relámpago, más fuerte que los últimos que le había dirigido, le fue lanzado. Zuko perjuró cuando el relámpago cortó el árbol en el que había aterrizado. Bajó de un salto cuando las llamas azules se enfriaron, volviéndose amarillas y naranjas. El fuego empezó a consumir el árbol.

Se subió de un salto al árbol más cercano, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra la dura madera. Miró por encima de su hombro y observó como caía el árbol quemado. Respiró profundamente, sus muslos ardían por todos los saltos y corridas que había hecho. El dolor del impacto de su cuerpo contrae las superficies duras en las que caía o aterrizaba sobre le apuñalaba y parecía desparramarse por su cuerpo entero. Maldiciendo, miró para abajo. Azula se había ido.

Apretando los dientes, Zuko saltó al suelo y corrió tras su hermana. Más adelante, podía oler el aire salado que señalaba su llegada al océano. Jadeando, pasó como una ráfaga por el límite del arbolado e inmediatamente se detuvo. Azula estaba en el borde del acantilado, chispas de relámpagos salía de su cuerpo y le daba la espalda.

Sus ojos siguieron a donde ella miraba, lejos en el océano ante ellos. El sol de la mañana brillaba claramente por toda el agua, iluminando todo delante ellos. A lo lejos, barcos negros bajo columnas flotantes de humo negro se habían detenido. Cerca de la costa, un barco más pequeño lustrosamente blanco, cubierto con el emblema del Señor del Fuego, estaba anclado y a salvo.

Y volando encima de la armada había una pequeña mancha en el cielo. El bisonte volador. El Avatar. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa triunfal.

-Parece que sobre estimé la lealtad de la armada a la corona –meditó Azula con una voz peligrosamente calma.

-Yo no –replicó Zuko-. Se acabó Azula. Nunca serás el Señor del Fuego.

-Zuzu… me malinterpretaste de nuevo –no pudo evitar estremecerse con el tono de su voz. Despacio, Azula se volvió, una mirada clara en sus ojos mostrando su furia al máximo a pesar de su tranquilo exterior-. No me interesaba mucho ser el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-¿Entonces por que me emboscaste?

-Ser Señor del Fuego solo era un extra. La dulce cereza del humeante pastel –explicó-. Lo que de verdad quería era terminar lo que empecé hace casi dos años.

-Quieres matarme –farfulló Zuko peligrosamente. Vapor salía de su nariz-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Azula? ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto?

-Nunca lo entenderás –refutó Azula, entornando los ojos-. Siempre fuiste el favorito de madre. ¡El favorito de todos! La única razón por la que padre me valoraba más era porque soy mejor maestra fuego que tú. ¡No importaba cuán patético eras, todos en el palacio te querían más! ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca lo mereciste! ¡Yo sí!

-¿De que diablos estás hablando, Azula? Siempre estabas rodeada de amiga…

-¿Amigas? ¿Llamas a esas dos amigas? –rió Azula, casi amargamente-. En el instante en que desaparecí, ¡hicieron como si nunca hubiera existido! ¡Ni una vez escuché que esas dos me hubieran buscado! No como tú… ¡incluso cuando tenías enemigos, le importabas lo suficiente a otras personas como para que te cubrieran la espalda!

-¡No veo porque estás tan molesta! ¡Padre te amaba más! ¡Eras su favorita!

-¿Eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta como se sentía que tu propia _madre_ te preguntara que _había de malo contigo_? –soltó Azula, furibunda-. ¡Solo porque nunca estaba con ella no significaba que no quería su aprobación! ¡Siempre te estaba mimando! ¡No importaba lo que hicieras, ella iba tras de ti! ¡Nunca hizo eso por mí! ¡Incluso _mató _al abuelo para salvar _tu_ vida! ¿Sabías siquiera eso?

Zuko agrandó los ojos. Su pecho subía y baja, no queriendo creer que su tierna madre había asesinado a su abuelo.

-Mientes… -susurró, la sangre helándosele.

-La vi salir de su cuarto justo antes de que los guardias lo encontraran muerto –rió Azula-. Ves, Zuko, me parezco más a madre de lo que pensabas –se burló.

-¡Cállate! –rugió Zuko, lanzándole una bola de fuego. Azula simplemente se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar-. No te pareces en nada a madre. No es su culpa ni la mía si eres como eres, Azula. ¡Siempre tenías que ser la mejor en todo!

-¡Y me enfurecía no serlo! –rebatió Azula. Un estallido de fuego azul voló de sus manos en espiral hacia Zuko. Se agachó apartándose, lanzando una bola de fuego para desviarlo-. ¡Cuando padre te desterró, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado! Pero Tío fue contigo… te uniste al Avatar. Y _regresaste_ y _ganaste_ –siseó, apretando los dientes-. ¡Después mataste a padre! ¡Al único que nunca cuestionó porque era como soy y nunca pensó que había algo_ malo conmigo_!

-Le di la oportunidad de rendirse pacíficamen…

-Ya no importa, hermano mayor –Azula arrugó el entrecejo-. Todo lo que importa es que te mostraré quien es el mejor de nosotros de una vez por todas. Siempre _lo_ he sido y siempre _lo_ seré –se puso en posición, arrugando los ojos, vengativa.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza y también se colocó en posición. El relámpago de Azula crepitaba a su alrededor. Respiraba dispar, preparándose para su ataque. Todo lo que podía ver, en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en Azula. Su hermana. Su enemiga. No es que no quisiéramos amarte. Simplemente tú nunca nos dejaste.

De repente, una brillante bola naranja voló entre ellos. Zuko agrandó los ojos y Azula se giró. Gruñó y saltó fuera del camino. La bola de fuego de Iroh golpeó el suelo donde había estado. El bisonte del Avatar se acercaba rápidamente llevándolo, así como a Iroh y a la maestra agua.

-¡Azula! ¡Detente de una vez! –demandó Iroh.

Azula simplemente sonrió con suficiencia. Estiró los brazos y disparó. Un rayo color azul hielo voló directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Appa, gira! –gritó Aang. Agarró las riendas con fuerza y tiró de ellas bruscamente hacia la derecha. Appa soltó un gruñido al girar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El rayo rozó a Appa. Un gemido de dolor rasgó el cielo al mismo tiempo que la enorme criatura empezaba a caer en picada-. ¡Appa!

Cuando la bestia se giraba, un chillido y un grito se escucharon y dos cuerpos cayeron de la silla de montar. Zuko sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al descubrir quienes eran.

_-¡Katara! ¡Tío!_

Echó a correr hacia delante, solo para que un relámpago a sus pies lo detuviera. Sus ojos se centraron en su hermana. Una sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo tenía en la cara.

-Perdón por eso -arrulló como si nada-. Si mi puntería hubiera sido mejor, habría sido una muerte rápida.

El cuerpo de Zuko se sacudió con furia. Arrugó los ojos, apretó los dientes y fulminó a Azula con la mirada. Podía sentir su sangre bombeando en sus venas al adoptar una postura que imitaba la de ella. Ella arqueó una ceja bien delineada. Zuko levantó los brazos, creando chispas azules en torno suyo. Ella lo miró intrigada por un momento antes de sonreír con satisfacción.

Empezó a mover sus pies y a sentir resistencia. Bajó la vista y descubrió que sus pies estaban sujetos al piso por hielo.

-Maestra agua –un voz sin aliento resolló detrás de ella. Azula volvió su cabeza y vio una joven de apariencia andrajosa aferrada a la ladera del acantilado a su espalda-. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Katara! –llamó una voz detrás de Zuko. La muchacha ciega paró. Levantó las manos y pateó el suelo con fuerza. Katara soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando fue de repente levantada por un pedazo de tierra.

Haru se detuvo junto a Toph y alzó los brazos, moviéndolos alrededor de su cuerpo y plantando sus pies en el suelo. Con rapidez movió el pedazo de tierra sobre el que estaba Katara alrededor de Azula y hacia ellos.

-¡Katara! –Sokka corrió junto a su hermana cuando Haru bajó el trozo de tierra al suelo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente –respondió. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Qué clase de maestra agua sería si le temiera al océano? ¡Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue agua control para que me atrapara y me trajera! –aclaró, bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

-¡Katara! –Zuko intentó acercarse a ella, solo para ser blanco de otro relámpago. Se giró y encaró a su hermana.

-No me ignores, Zuzu –siseó Azula-. Es grosero.

Zuko apretó los dientes.

-Cuando acabe contigo, Azula…

-¿Qué pasó con Iroh y Aang? –averiguó Azula, ayudando a bajar a Katara.

-¡Lo tengo! –miraron para arriba y vieron a Aang flotando sobre Appa, envueltos por una enorme esfera de aire. Iroh se agarraba vehemente de la silla de Appa mientras Aang los manobriaba hacia el suelo.

-Oh, no… -jadeó Katara. Cuando Appa llegó al suelo, el colosal animal soltó un gemido de dolor. Había una enorme herida en un flanco, justo debajo de su tercer par de patas-. ¡Appa!

-¡Katara! –Llamó Aang descendiendo con su aire control frente a sus compañeros y haciéndose de una posición firme-. ¿Puedes curarlo?

-¡Puedo intentarlo! –Contestó la joven-. Sokka, ¿Dónde está mi cantimplora?

-Suki, Haru, Toph –nombró Iroh bajando de la bestia, cuidando de no acercarse a la herida. Los tres asintieron y rodearon a Katara en caso de que Azula intentara algo cruel-. Azula –Iroh frunció el ceño afirmándose al lado de su sobrino-. Se acabó. Perdiste.

-Esto no acabará hasta que uno de nosotros muera –dictaminó Azula en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Zuko. Derritió el hielo de sus pies y tiró de ellos. Un par de ojos dorados entornados se fijaron en los tres que estaban delante de ella-. ¡Si me voy, él también!

Azula alzó los brazos y empezó a crear una bola de fuego azul. Retrocedió y se las lanzó. Al girar hacia ellos, ella saltó en el aire, usando ese breve instante de distracción para atacar a Zuko. Éste levantó la mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza justo cuando una llamarada azul lo golpeaba, empujándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Zuko! –gritó Aang. Incapaz de contenerse, Katara levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba curando a Appa.

Zuko gruñó al ser lanzado hacia atrás. Azula corrió al interior del bosque, zigzagueando los árboles hasta que apareció por detrás. En el trasfondo, Zuko oyó otra voz gritar. Menó la cabeza y abrió los ojos justo cuando otra llama azul se dirigía a él. Desesperado, Zuko rodó a un costado. No notó los otros ataques volar a su hermana cuando lanzó el relámpago al grupo.

En ese momento, la única preocupación de Zuko era mantenerla lejos de Katara. Se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia delante.

-¡Azula!

Ella sonrió cuando la atacó, recibiendo la pelea con un deleite sediento de sangre. Zuko se encontró a sí mismo retrocediendo tambaleante con cada golpe que le propinaba. Incluso aunque los otros trataban de apartar su atención de él, Azula no les prestaba atención. Apoyando su pie en el hombro de Zuko, se volvió a los demás y les soltó un poderoso rayo a sus pies.

El grupo saltó hacia atrás cuando el fuego se volvió un muro de llamar, separando a los hermanos del resto. Se volvió a su hermano, sonriendo con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que él se secaba la sangre del rincón de su boca.

-Somos solo tú y yo ahora…

Zuko la miró con odio. En un rincón de su mente se preguntó como era posible que estuviese relacionada como una persona como ella.

-Bien… acabemos con esto.

La sonrisa satisfecha nunca abandonó los labios de Azula. Retrocedió, a punto de lanzar otro relámpago a Zuko un destello plateado llamó su atención. En vez de dispararle a Zuko, dirigió su mano al aire y envió el rayo a los cuchillos que volaban directo a su cabeza,

-Mai… -dijo en voz baja. En las lindes del bosque se hallaba una joven, justo a un lado del acantilado. Con los ojos entornados y sus ropas rojo oscuro envolviendo su alto y delgado cuerpo-. Sabía que te volverías contra mí tarde o temprano. Aunque me sorprende que lo hicieras tan rápido. Pensé que todavía estarías disuadida por el encuentro de Zuzu con su amante en el Polo Norte.

-Eso no era asunto tuyo –Mai frunció el ceño fulminando con la mirada a su antigua amiga. En posición, había navajas en su mano, listas para ser lanzadas de nuevo.

Azula se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado. Su hermano a un lado del acantilado, su amiga frente a ella. Y en tierra, a un lado de ellos había maestros y el Avatar. Sus ojos dorados se concentraron en su hermano.

De verdad que no era justo. Ella siempre era la mejor. Siempre. Y aún así su madre siempre lo había preferido más. No importaba que padre la hubiera preferido a ella. Él era un hombre insensible y cruel y ella lo entendía. Lo entendía porque ella era justo como él. Nadie más los entendía. En verdad, nunca había creído que su padre realmente la amara. Valorado, sí… pero no amado. No como su madre amaba a su hermano. Esa maldita mujer… todo lo que quería era que su madre la entendiera y la aceptara. Y también sus amigos. Y la enfurecía cuando no lo hacían. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerla tan resentida?

_Esto es el fin, entonces…_ anunció una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.

-Entonces que sea.

Levantó los brazos en torno a ella y se hizo a un lado. Zuko se preparó para su ataque. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa despiadada y de sangre fría. Y luego sus ojos dorados parpadearon hacia Katara.

Mai agrandó los ojos.

-¡El bebé!

Zuko giró su cabeza hacia Katara después de oír el grito de Mai. Todo pareció suceder al mismo tiempo. El homicida relámpago azul se dirigió en espiral hacia Katara que estaba arrodillada junto a Appa. Abrió los ojos como platos al verlo venir. Suki y Sokka no pudieron reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez. Toph no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo y la roca que arrojó Haru fue partida a la mitad.

Nada lo detendría hasta que golpeara un cuerpo humano.

El corazón de Katara se detuvo.

Una figura borrosa negra y rojo sangre saltó frente a ella. Un segundo después, Katara era arrojada hacía atrás por el impacto de un cuerpo colisionando con ella. Los gritos resonaron a su alrededor.

Zuko no había tenido tiempo para correr. Tan pronto liberó el relámpago, Azula arremetió contra él. Zuko se volvió justo a tiempo para sentir la fuerza del cuerpo de Azula clavándose contra el suyo. Sacudió los brazos, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio cuando Azula se le tiró encima con todo su peso. Cayó hacia atrás y se preparó para golpearse contra el suelo. El dolor se esparció por su cuerpo y soltó un grito.

-¡Zuko! –pudo oír a alguien llamándolo.

El grito de Azula cortó sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que el peso de su cuerpo se desprendía de él. Observó como pasaba a su lado, volando hacia el final del acantilado. Mirando a los ojos, con los de ella entornados. Una mano pálida se aferró a la tela de su camiseta, las largas uñas clavándose en ella y su cuerpo girando hacia el otro lado. Arrastró a Zuko hacia delante, su cabeza quedó colgando en el borde.

-Si me voy, tú vienes conmigo.

Su voz era veneno para sus oídos. Alzó las manos, tratando de hacerla soltar su camiseta, solo para encontrar que se aferraba a él como un vicio. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el destello azul más allá del borde del acantilado. Azula rugió y lanzó su último rayo de energía a la falda del acantilado. Sintió que la tierra se desmoronaba debajo de él.

-¡Agarrénlo! –gritó alguien.

La tierra se desbarataba debajo de él. Las dementes carcajadas de Azula flotaban a su alrededor. Su espalda se deslizaba por la orilla mientras la tierra se desmoronaba. Sus piernas resbalaron por el borde, sintiendo apenas el rosa de unas manos contra sus pies cuando alguien se estiró a por él. Estaba cayendo.

Su cuerpo se volvió mientras caía en picada. Podía ver las afiladas rocas abajo, esperando para tritura su cuerpo, ayudadas por las constantes olas. Y podía ver a Azula. Reunió cada onza de fuerza que le quedaba. Un relámpago azul. El fuego de sangre fría.

Lo siento, Katara…

Un choque de luz blanca y azul. Y luego… la pacífica calma de la nada.

* * *

Imágenes de una familia feliz inundaron sus típicas pesadillas. Casi podía sentir la calidez de sus abrazos alrededor de sí y ver las sonrisas de su hijo mirándolo. Era la primera vez que no se dormía en sus brazos o pasaba unos momentos con ella que sus sueños no se volvían recuerdos torturantes de su pasado o escenas de un futuro no deseado.

Era extraño… no creía que tendría sueños una vez que estuviera muerto. Frunció el ceño. Lo último que había visto había sido la explosión causada por su rayo contra el de Azula. Y después…

Despacio, un par de ojos dorados lucharon por abrirse.

Encima de él alguien observaba a sus ojos moverse con brusquedad bajó sus pestañas. Ansiosa, esperó que los abriera. A su lado, sus dedos empezaron a retorcerse despacio. Bajo las pestañas negras, un destello dorado echo un vistazo.

Zuko podía ver la cabeza de alguien mirándolo. Entornó los ojos, tratando de centrarlo en la borrosa figura. Abrió la boca.

-Ka… -su boca estaba seca e hizo un mohín. Cerró los ojos y sintió que una mano lo agarraba de la nunca.

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que puedas beber –le pidió una voz. Luchó por abrir sus ojos, abriendo los labios y sintió el frío borde de plástico de una taza contra ellos.

Sintió el líquido fresco y refrescante descender por su garganta. Dejó que el agua se asentara y entonces intentó hablar de nuevo.

-Katara…

-Lo siento –respondió la vez-. Te la perdiste.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo y abrió los ojos. La borrosa silueta frente a él era pálida y terminaba con el cabello largo y negro.

-¿Mai…?

-Señor del Fuego Zuko –saludó. Delicadamente volvió a poner su cabeza en las almohadas y se enderezó en su silla-. Lamento decepcionarte.

Arrugó los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees? Era mi turno para cuidarte –Zuko volvió la cabeza a un lado. Estaba en la enorme cama drapeada de rojo. Su cama-. Esta probablemente sea mi última vez en tu cuarto.

Zuko inhaló hondo y cerró los ojos una vez más.

-¿Me estabas cuidando?

-Nos turnábamos…

Apretó los labios. Sus ojos escudriñaron la recámara. Unas linternas brillando por las llamas detrás de tela roja iluminaban la habitación tenuemente. A través de las ventanas abiertas, una fresca brisa nocturna se colaba, volando las largas cortinas de gasa. Podía ver la oscuridad de afuera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Tres días –le contó Mai-. Casi no durmió por tres días, sabes.

Zuko agrandó los ojos. Distinguía mejor a Mai ahora. Podía discernir la tristeza en su rostro normalmente estoico y frunció el ceño.

-Perdón.

Parecía que había estado esperando esas palabras. Mai agachó la cabeza y miró sus blancas y largas manos sobre su regazo.

-No… no te disculpes. Yo acepté el papel de tu prometida sabiendo que nunca me amarías… sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Siempre supe que la amabas. Ella siempre será para ti.

-Aún así te traicioné –insistió Zuko quedamente-. Eres mi prometida y pasé la noche con alguien más.

Mai cerró los puños sobre la tela de su bata.

-Lo sé… Azula… Azula me pidió que vaya al Oasis de los Espíritus esa noche. Y te vi con ella –susurró. Meneó la cabeza-. Nunca podría hacer que me miraras de esa forma.

Había arrepentimiento en su voz y Zuko se sintió avergonzado de hacerla sentir eso.

-Perdón por lastimarte.

-Perdón por lastimarte a ti –replicó Mai con suavidad. Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada-. Escondí el hecho de que Azula había reaparecido por mis propias y egoístas razones. No confié en ti… tenía miedo. Y culpa mía, un hombre casi muere. Ty Lee esta herida. El bisonte del Avatar está herido… tú casi eres asesinado.

Pareció que ella se había ahogado en esas palabras. Desde su cama, Zuko vacilante movió su mano. Levantó ligeramente su brazo y lo deslizó sobre el de Mai, que se estremecía.

-Azula tenía su manera de hacer que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería. Ambos lo sabemos –le aseguró. Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos y los apretó consoladoramente-. No importa como lo mires… te traicioné. Y me disculpo. Estamos comprometidos.

-No –musitó Mai. Su mano se zafó de la suya y la colocó encima de los dedos de él. Con suavidad, envolvió su mano y la movió sobre la otra-. Ya no… al verte con ella y considerar todo mientras estuve con Azula, me di cuenta que fue estúpido de parte de todos nosotros siquiera acordar este plan –Mai tragó saliva y soltó su mano-. Oficialmente ya presenté una carta al consejo diciendo que rechacé tu propuesta de matrimonio. Todo lo que recibió mi familia por mi matrimonio va a ser devuelto. Ya no soy tu prometida, Zuko.

El meditó sus palabras. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos más, permitiéndose asimilar la situación. Zuko cerró el puño y asintió.

-¿Me darás tu lealtad como tu soberano?

-Sí, mi señor –asintió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Sin dudarlo.

-Tú inteligencia y preocupación por esta nación no ha pasado desapercibida, noble Mai –prosiguió Zuko con formalidad-. Me gustaría extenderte una oferta para que formes parte de mi consejo como asesora –observó como abría los ojos como plato-. Esto no sale de la nada. He pasado mucho tiempo pensándolo. Antes de irnos al Polo Norte, presenté un documento para que ingresaras al consejo. No veo ningún motivo para que no lo aprueben. Si tienen una palabra en contra, personalmente lo haré aprobar.

Mai cerró los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza.

-Será un honor, mi señor.

Zuko sonrió ligeramente satisfecho.

-Gracias –Mai asintió con la cabeza. retiró su silla, con la intención de avisarle a los demás que había despertado, cuando la voz de Zuko la detuvo-. Mai –ella se volvió y lo miró-, gracias por salvarle la vida.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Después de que salve la de ella, ella salvó la mía –retrucó Mai-. Y la tuya… -él la miró interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Mai se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas-. Se fue hace no menos de diez minutos. Su hermano no iba dejar que se quedara un minuto más despiertas después de setenta y dos horas sentada junto a tu cama –suspiró hondo-. Pero quería alimentar a algunos patos tortugas antes de ir a la cama.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-Ya veo… -Vaya indirecta. ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía de eso ahora? La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Despacio, Zuko se obligó a sentarse en la enorme cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a las sienes para frotárselas. Hizo una mueca al mover las piernas sobre la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se preguntaba que había pasado exactamente. Decidió que se lo preguntaría a su Tío en la mañana.

Con movimientos lentos, Zuko se puso de pie. Se agarró del costado de su cama para afirmarse, cerrando los ojos y repitiendo los ejercicios de respiración que lo ayudaban a relajarse. Su cuerpo estaba enteramente dolorido. Abrió los ojos dorados y miró hacia las grandes puertas rojas. De repente, parecían tan lejanas. Arrugando los ojos con determinación, tropezó hasta ella. Con cada paso tembloroso, se las arreglaba para poner afirmarse y coordinar mejor.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la puerta, giró el picaporte y la abrió de un tirón. El vestíbulo de los cuartos reales estaba en completo silencio. Aparentemente su Tío no estaba en las cercanías y murmuró un silencioso gracias. Amaba a su Tío, pero el hombre solo sería una distracción en su misión actual. Descalzo y de pijama, Zuko anduvo hacia las puertas abiertas de la entrada.

Una fresca brisa acarició su cuerpo al pararse allí. Estaba lloviendo.

Sonrió. Que apropiado. Lentamente, salió de debajo del corredor cubierto. El agua corría por el techo sesgado y goteaba por los costados. Al oír la lluvia caer, deleitándose con el ritmo familiar, casi podía sentir como su dolor se desvanecía con cada gota.

-¡Cuack!

Zuko giró su cabeza hacia el estanque. Varios patos-tortuga crecidos chapoteaban en el agua. Todavía podía recordarlos cuando no eran más que unos patitos, nadando y sumergiéndose en el agua para buscar la comida que les arrojaban. Eran los bebés de Katara…

Se inclinó contra la verja del camino y se esforzó por ver en la oscuridad. Un azul asomándose tras un árbol llamó su atención. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo y se enderezó.

_¡Katara!_

Fue como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia. Sin prestar atención al punzante dolor que sentía en cada hueso, Zuko se aferró a la barandilla y fácilmente la saltó. Esa acción había estado incorporada a su cuerpo desde la primera noche en que la vio allí, hablándoles a los patos-tortugas como una loca. Sus pies descalzos se hundieron en el suelo mojado, pero no le importó.

El lodo bajo el césped se pegaba a los dedos de sus pies con cada paso que daba en su apuro, con solo un único pensamiento ardiendo en su mente.

-¡Katara!

Rodeó el árbol y se detuvo. Era su parka. La parka que había dejado. Zuko permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente el vívido azul contra la reconocida piedra. Estaba confundido. Una oleada de desilusión se esparció contra su cuerpo. Sintió sus piernas fallándole y cayó de rodillas sobre la prenda azul. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado en su pecho, la excitación y la esperanza de verla estaban aún frescas.

Unos adoloridos ojos dorados permanecieron fijos en el agua y en los patos-tortugas que empezaban a graznar una vez más. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Había tardado tanto tiempo en levantarse que se la había perdido completamente? Era su rostro el que había querido ver al despertar… su voz la que había querido oír…

Un familiar dolor de anhelo retorció su corazón mientras la lluvia caía sobre él, ahogando cualquier otro sonido en su implacable chaparrón.

No escuchó las pisadas acercársele por la tierra empapada de lluvia detrás de él. No escuchó a los patos-tortugas graznar con más fuerza. No percibió la conocida esencia de su cabello ni sintió la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Todo lo que vio fue un pedazo de pan apareciendo de repente frente a él.

-Es tarde y está lloviendo –determinó su voz, pasando sus delgados brazos morenos envueltos en seda azul sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo-. Y estás aquí para alimentar a los patos-tortuga –apoyó su mentón en su hombre, sosteniendo todavía su mano con el pedazo de pan delante de él. Sus suaves labios rozaron el ojo de su cicatriz-. ¿Ahora quién es el loco?

* * *

N/A – Estoy a la mitad de mi dibujo de agradecimiento… Tengo que colorear a Zuko… Eh… esperen palotes de ojos grandes. Cambiando de tema, si aún no han leído las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 22, por favor háganlo para que pueda borrar toda la cosa del embarazo. Ahora queda escribir el capítulo final/epílogo… ¡Gracias por leer!

-.-.-.-.-.

_Perdón, los qiero... queda solo un cáp ... estoy corrigiendo todos los caps. el lunes es mi cumple, jejeje. tenía que ponerlo. beso. _

* * *


	25. Capítulo XXV

**_Summary:_**_ Reconstruir una nación requiere de sacrificios. Sabiendo que la Nación del fuego no aceptará a una Maestra Agua, Katara se hace a un lado de su incipiente relación con Zuko y lo incita a buscar la grandeza de la nación junto a la noble de la Nación del Fuego Mai. Zutara_

* * *

Ritmo de lluvia

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

**Por DamageCtrl**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Avatar: El último Maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él.

_N/T: Yo no soy dueña del argumento, sino que pertenece a DamageCtrl, yo sólo me limito a traducir lo que ella escribió en inglés, con su autorización, por supuesto._

* * *

Cerró los ojos sientiendo su cálido aliento acariciar su rostro. Ahora podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo apoyarse contra su espalda. Zuko sonrió con satisfacción. Si alguien más le hubiera cuestionado su salud mental, se hubiera molestado. Pero era ella. Y ella podía cuestionar lo que quisiera.

-No creo que seas tú la más indicada para hablar –replicó, levantando las manos y acariciando suavemente sus antebrazos que había apoyado sobre su pecho-. Estás acá afuera conmigo.

Sintió las vibraciones de su risita contra su espalda y giró la cabeza a la izquierda. Estampó sus labios empapados de lluvia sobre los de ella con delicadeza. Un aliento abrasador la hizo estremecer cuando abrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida al mismo tiempo que se giraba su cuerpo para enfrentar el de ella. Levantó los brazos y tomó su rostro cálido y flexible entre sus ásperas e insensibles palmas.

Katara cerró los ojos, dejando que el repentino aluvión de lágrimas se mezclara con la lluvia mientras se acomodaba con él sobre la piedra. Con cuidado, Zuko hizo que el cuerpo de ella quedara entre sus piernas. Estiró una mano, haciéndola descender por todo lo largo de su pierna, moviendolas a las dos sobre su regazo al mismo tiempo que ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, manteniendo sus labios cerca de los de ella. A su alrededor, la lluvia caía en una pauta familiar, dandoles la bienvenida al lugar que pertenecían.

Él sintió sus respiraciones irregulares contra sus labios y su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo. La abrazó mientras se apartaba. Abrió sus ojos dorados y la miró. Su pelo castaño se pegaba a su rostro en matas rebeldes, y bregaba por no llorar. Levantó una blanca mano y acarició tiernamente un lado de su cara, instándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando esos ojos de diversos azules se abrieron, pudo ver las lágrimas que contorneban sus largas pestañas y frunció el ceño.

-Te… tenía tanto miedo –sollozó-. No recuerdo haber estado tan aterrada… viendote caer… oh, dios.

Arrugó los ojos, sintiendo que se le llenaban también de lágrimas al verla estremecerse entre sus brazos. Katara meneó la cabeza y luego la volvió hacia él. Se aferró a él con fuerza y enterró su rostro calado de lluvia y lágrimas en su cuello.

-Lo siento –susurró él, sinceramente. Cerró los ojos y la acercó, fundiendo sus cuerpos.

-Te vi en el acantilado con tu hermana… -resolló Katara-. Y me asusté… lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia ti. Incluso cuando nos disparó… cuando le dio a Appa y caímos… en todo lo que pedía pensar era en llegar a ti.

-Ya está bien, Katara –susurró Zuko bajito-. Se acabó.

-Eres tan estúpido… enfrentar a tu hermano solo. Ponerte en peligro de esa manera. ¿Qué pasó con una simple misión de reconocimiento? –lo regañó-. Pudiste haber muerto… No entiendes –le reprochó, apartándose. Lo miró con sus trémulos ojos azules, suplicante y Zuko sintió que se le encogía el corazón-. Pensé que te había visto _morir. _Y que no podía hacer nada… todo lo que hacía era tratar de curar a Aappa e intentar que no me mataran. No tienes idea de cuanto quería estar a tu lado.

-Yo no te _quería_ a mi lado –Zuko frunció el ceño, desaprobadoramente. Una expresión herida se alzó en el rostro de Katara y él se explayó-. Katara, sé que estás embarazada –abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Jet y Ty Lee me lo dijeron cuando éstabamos en el palacio –le contó-. Cuando me enteré, sabía que no podía morir. No aún. Quería verte una vez más… y cuando lo hice, quise correr hacia ti. Tenía que detener a Azula… ¿crees que no sé como se siente? La vi enviarte ese relámpago. Cuando lo hizo, pensé que te había perdido y a nuestro bebé. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente en toda mi vida…

Katara se retiró un poco más, entornando los ojos bajo la lluvia y mirándolo.

-Zuko… ¿a qué te refieres con embarazada?

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿No estás embarazada? –Preguntó, confundido-. Tú… tú estuviste vomitando una mañana. ¿No es lo que hacen las mujeres embarazadas?

Lucía absolutamente confundido y a pesar de su conversación, Katara no pudo dejar de sonreír. Despació, una carcajada brotó de su interior y se acercó a él. lo besó con suavidad y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me cayó mal la comida –rió-. Las conchas estaban pasadas.

Zuko abrió los ojos de una.

-Pero… cómo Jet y Ty Lee…

-No sé… quizás me escucharon hablar con Iroh y Suki –Katara ahogó una risita, retirando su húmedo cabello hacia atrás-. Pensé que estaba embarazada… pero luego sangré y el cocinero se disculpó por darme comida de mar pasada.

El meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Pero… tú no fuiste la única que comió eso.

-Sokka tiene un estómago de hierro. ¡Es prácticamente imposible para él enfermarse! –rió Katara. Se inclinó una vez más y lo besó en la mejilla-. Zuko, no estoy embarazada –su semblante se apagó. Se había emocionado tanto con la idea de tener un hijo… que no podía evitar decepcionado. Katara sonrió levemente y tomó su cara en su mano. Con delicadeza lo hizo mirarla y acarició sus labios con los de ella-. Al menos no todavía…

Bajó sus ojos dorados y encaró los suyos azules, con un ligero destello en ellos.

-Era a ti a quien quería ver al despertar, sabes –frunció el ceño-. Y no estabas. Creo que me debes una.

Ella arqueó una ceja y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

-¿Siquiera crees que te la mereces?

El sonrió con suficiencia y agachó contra la de ella. Abrió los labios y enterró los dientes, mordiendo suavemente la curva de su oreja. Katara se estremeció cuando una voz grave le susurró seductoramente al oído.

-Ya lo creo –su cuerpo se encendió cuando su lengua se deslizó por el hueco de su oreja.

Katara soltó un pequeño gemido, lista para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación, cuando un repentino graznido interrumpió sus pensamientos. De repente, Katara recordó a que había ido allí y sacudió la cabeza.

-Espera…

-¿Por qué? –musitó, sus manos ya vagabundeando sobre cada curva de su cuerpo.

Katara cuidadosamente lo apartó, levantando un trozo de pan.

-¿Podemos dar de comer a los patos-tortuga primero?

El se alejó y la miró fijamente.

-Dios, mujer… -murmuró meneando la cabeza. Miró su rostro sonrojado e ilusionado y le sonrió ligeramente-. De verdad estás loca.

* * *

El sol había salido y fuera de la ventana abierta de las recamaras de Zuko, soplaba una fría brisa matutina. El cuerpo a su lado tiritó ya que su parte desnuda sintió el frío. En silencio, bajó su mano y tiró del borde de la manta. La acomodó sobre la dormida Katara, acostada boca abajo, abrazando una almohada bajo su cabeza y roncando ligeramente con los labios entre abiertos.

Se acurrucó más en la cama y Zuko suspiró profundamente. Había estado tan cerca… y entonces en el momento en que cayó a la cama, Katara quedó noqueada. Para empeorar las cosas, en vez de arrimarsele como había hecho en la minúscula cama del barco, había agarrado la almohada más cercana y se había aferrado a ella. Eso dejaba al joven Señor del Fuego molesto y ligeramente frustrado. Por lo menos podía haberle prestado un poco de atención y dormirse en sus brazos o algo así.

Pero de cualquier forma, ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ella? había pasado incontables horas sin dormir curándolo y quedandose junto a su cama. Se había quejado de que él había recobrado la conciencia dos veces y ella había estado ahí. No era su culpa si no lo recordaba. Se había roto la cabeza intentando recordar y solo se acordaba de una calida caricia de agua contra su cuerpa y una voz frustrada y teñida de tristeza_ ordenándole _que despertara.

Sin embargo, supuso que se estaba vengando. Al abrazar la almohada en vez de a él. Levantó su mano y suavemente peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Se había secado de la noche anterior, aunque sospechaba que estaría enredado. Y no tenía que ver con que había estado enredeando sus dedos en sus largas mechas.

Su estómago rugió. Zuko arrugó los ojos y miró su torso desnudo, fulminándolo con una mirada asesina por interrumpir su tranquila mañana observando a su amada Katara dormir. Rugió una vez más. Suspirando cansinamente, volvió a mirar a Katara. Ella no se levantaría hasta dentro de unas horas más. Eso le daría suficiente tiempo para desayunar y volver antes de que despertara. Y entonces, podrían comenzar las actividades de las que se había visto extremadamente privado la noche anterior.

Colocó otra sabana sobre el cuerpo de Katara y la acomodó cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. Murmuró algo que no pudo entender. Zuko se deslizó fuera de la cama con todo el cuidado que supo reunir, tratando de no molestarla. Fue hasta su armario y se decidió por unos pantalones y una camiseta suelta. Mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Todavía estaba durmiendo.

Se sonrió, sabiendo que estaba a salvo. Levantó las manos y empezó a atarse el pelo en una desprolija cola de caballo. Cuidadosamente, fue de regresó a la cama y gateó en ella hasta alcanzar a Katara. se inclinó y le besó en la frente delicadamente.

-Regresaré después de comer algo -susurró.

Katara gimió.

-Eso está bien, Momo…

Puso los ojos en blanco y bajó de la cama. Se puso unos zapatos y salió por la puerta. Con sumo cuidado, la cerró tras él antes de dirigirse al palacio principal. Al caminar, iba estirando los brazos en el aire. Después de que Katara se había dormido, había hecho algunos ejercicios de respiración y unos movimientos simples de práctica para ejercitar su cuerpo después de haber estado inmóvil tres días. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero se le pasaría con el tiempo.

En la mitad de su marcha al comedor donde Katara y los otros solían comer cada vez que estaban en el palacio, una voz lo llamó a los gritos.

-¡Zuko! ¡Estás despierto, Zuko! –El Señor del Fuego se giró y arqueó una ceja al descubrir a varias personas saludandolo bajo un pabellón cerca de uno de los estanques dentro de los muros del palacio.

-¡Señor del Fuego! –rió Iroh, haciéndole señas para que se acercara-. ¡Desayuna con nosotros!

Curvó la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y girando, se dirigió al pabellón. Aang estaba sentado con su tio, entre los dos maestros tierra y Mai.

-Buenos días, Tío. Aang, Toph, Mai… ¿y cuál dijiste era tu nombre? –le preguntó al maestro tierra.

-Haru, su majestad –respondió el joven, avergonzado-. Viajamos juntos en el barco.

-Cierto –asintió Zuko. En verdad, sabía exactamente quien era. Solo que no le hablaba si podía evitarlo. Zuko se sentó junto a su Tío.

-Mai vino a decirnos que despertaste anoche –le dijo Iroh-. Corrí a verte, pero… tu estabas… _pre-ocupado_ en el jardín.

Inmediatamente desvió sus ojos dorados y se estiró para alcanzar un pedazo de fruta mientras uno de los sirvientes le alcanzaba un plato de comida caliente. Maldijo a sus mejillas por encendere, sabiendo que su Tío lo había visto afuera, en la lluvia, haciendo cosas con Katara.

-Sí, bueno… gracias por ir a verme –farfulló Zuko.

-Si no te molesta mi pregunta, ¿Dónde está Lady Katara? –inquirió Mai, cayendo en los titulos formales. Zuko suspiró.

-Dormida… no pudo tener los ojos abiertos ni un segundo más. En el momento en que llegó a la cama, quedó rendida –explicó Zuko.

-Sokka estará contento de oír eso –Meditó Aang. A su lado, Toph asintió.

-Es bueno que hayas venido a desayunar –aseveró Iroh-. Quería hablar contigo antes que cualquier miembro del consejo.

Zuko levantó la vista del plato de comida que tenía enfrente. Entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las ordenes de Azula tienen que ser retractadas –argûió Iroh-. Mai y yo hemos preparado todo el papeleo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmarlos. El Almirante Lin se encuentra en prisión y espera castigo por su traición al trono. Hay que resarcirse con la Tribu Agua del Norte después de lo que Azula le hizo al Jefe Arnook. No no están presionando ya que no lo consideran culpa nuestra, o más específicamente, tuya. Sin embargo, sería sabio indemnizarlos como una disculpa por lo que hizo.

-Y luego está el tema del funeral de Azula –remarcó Mai en voz baja. Zuko se volvió para mirarla. Mai miraba el suelo, tratando de esconder los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza. En el fondo de su corazón, Zuko también sentía un retorcijón de dolor. Azula era su hermana. Familia, a pesar de cuan psicótica era o cuantas veces había tratado de matarlo y a aquellos a quienes quería.

Zuko miró nuevamente al general retirado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Tío, ¿Qué pasó en el acantilado? –indagó-. Todo lo que recuerdo es ver una explosión justo frente a mí…

-Ah… -Iroh bajó su taza-. Bueno, cuando el acantilado cedió, tratamos de agarrarte. Sokka casi lo logra, pero te le zafaste.

-¿Sokka? –Repitió Zuko, por poco soltando sus palitos-. ¿Sokka trató de salvarme?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? –Replicó Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Le agradas.

-En realidad… -chilló Toph-. Eso es cuestionable. Creo que lo hizo por Katara.

-Bueno, al menos trato de salvarlo –porfió Aang. Toph se encogió de hombros y mordió una manzana.

-Recuerdo haber sentido que alguien intentaba agarrarme –admitió Zuko-. Solo que nunca pensé que fuera Sokka. Recuerdo haber girado y disparado a Azula con el relámpago… ella lo rebatió y nuestros relámpagos chocaron…

-La fuerza de la explosión te hizo volar en el aire y te arrojó hacia el mar –remarcó Iroh-. Aang fue tras de ti, pero la presión al golpear el agua te noqueó y te quebró algunos huesos. Katara te sacó el agua de los pulmones. Le erraste a las rocas.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-¿Y Azula?

-La fuerza de la explosión también la afectó –confirmó Mai. Zuko se giró hacia la joven. Mai cerró los ojos -. Cayó antes que tú, así que cuando lo de la explosión, fue empujada hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba…

-Su cuerpo cayó sobre las rocas –concluyó Haru por Mai. Miró a Zuko como pidiendo perdón-. Para cuando la encontramos, era demasiado tarde.

Zuko cerró los ojos. Dejó los palitos y respiró hondo. Una mano cálida se apoyó en su hombro, apretándoselo consoladoramente.

-Tenemos su cuerpo. Como un traidor a la corona y a la Nación del Fuego, no se merece un funeral honorable –confesó Iroh-. Pero sigue siendo familia y quiero que tú decidas.

Zuko cerró los puños con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sigue siendo mi hermana –determinó, abriendo los ojos-. Preparen su cuerpo para cremarlo. Tendrá un funeral apropiado como miembro de la familia real y sus restos serán sepultados con los de nuestro padre.

Iroh cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza. sabía que Zuko elegiría lo honorable.

-Sí, Señor del Fuego. Remitiré la orden.

-Tío –añadió Zuko mirando su comida. De repente, no tenía ganas de comer -. No hagas mucho ruido. Que sea intímo. Solo unas pocas personas –Iroh asintió.

El grupo permaneció en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los de comer. Finalmente, Mai rompió el silencio.

-Ty Lee lloró por ella –declaró a media voz-. Incluso después de que Azula le quemó los hombros y la amenazó con destruir su circo, Ty Lee lloró.

-¿Cómo está ahora? –averiguó Zuko.

Mai soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Katara pudo curar sus quemaduras. Está triste, por supuesto. Azula era su amiga y murió… a pesar de lo que hizo, Ty Lee la quería. Pero por si acaso, enviamos a Jet a cuidarla y asegurarnos que lo está sobrellevando. Hasta ahora, solo ha estado llorando.

-¿Y tú? –prosiguió Zuko con solemnidad.

Mai miró su muñeca. Un pequeño diamente titilaba desde su colgante, alrededor de un sencillo cordón rojo.

-Desearía poder hacerlo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Katara miró hacia allí desde donde estaba, junto al armario de Zuko. Se había puesto una de sus batas, y los dobladillos casi le llegaban a los pies. Por la puerta abierta, Zuko entró. Katara, inmediatamente, notó la expresión agotada de su cara. Se mordió el labio y caminó hacia él.

Él escuchó las suaves pisadas por el suelo y levantó la mirada. Katara extendió los brazos al llegar a él. Zuko dejó que lo abrazara acogedoramente.

-Te lo dijeron –dedujó quedamente. Él asintió. Katara cerró los ojos y presionó su cabeza contra su hombro, rozandole la tela de la bata con los dedos por la espalda-. Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa –respondió. Levantó los brazos y le envolvió los hombros-. Estoy… conmocionado.

-¿Conmocionado? –se extrañó Katara. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Azula está muerta –las palabras se oían raras viniendo de su boca-. Es simplemente difícil de creer… después de todo este tiempo… -cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella-. Las cosas que me dijo cuando peleamos… nunca supe que se sentía así.

-¿Cómo se sentía? –inquirió Katara suavemente. Con delicadeza, le acaricibia la nuca consolodaromante mientras lo llevaba hasta la cama.

-Sentía que nadie la entendía –contestó Zuko en voz baja. Se sentó en los suaves almohadones, con la cabeza gacha-. Debí haber sabido como se sentía. Debía haberla entendido. Era mi hermana. Pude haberla salvado.

-Zuko… -empezó Katara, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

Él la miró con dolor en sus ojos dorados.

-Debía haber estado ahí por ella. Sé como es que te dejen de lado y que te miren mal. Debía haber podido entenderla. Quizás si me hubiera esforzado…

-Zuko –Katara se inclinó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla-. No podías hacer nada. Si ella quería que la entendieras, te hubiera dejado. Algo la retenía. Algo que tú no tienes. Tú dejas que tu Tío te entienda. Nos dejas a nosotros intentar entenderte. No tomó tiempo, pero al final, aquí estamos. Y tú lo intentas. Le diste oportunidades que no iba a tomar.

Zuko cerró los ojos.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme como hubiera sido mi vida de no haber estado mi madre o mi Tío. Si nunca hubiera conocido al Avatar… o a ti –Zuko abrió los ojos y se estiró. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y tiró de ella hacia delante. Suavemente, apoyó su cabeza contra su panza chata-. Katara, agradezco a los dioses todos los días por haberte encontrado…

* * *

La ceremonia fue pequeña y no fue anunciada al público. Los dolientes vestidos de blanco se sentaban detrás de Zuko quien permanecía de pie junto al cuerpo de su hermana. Ella vestía sus ropa roja favorita, su pelo peinado y recogido con un emblema de metal que señalaba la realeza de la Nación del Fuego. Los ojos cerrados y maquillaje grueso en su rostro. Todavía podía ver los arañones y moretones de su caído. Y eso sólo era su cabeza.

El vestía de blanco. En silencio, se volvió hacia los soldados y asintió con la cabeza. Cerraron la tapa sobre el ataúd de Azula. Zuko retrocedió y volvió a cabecear. Lo prendieron fuego. En el fondo, debajo del pabellón a sus espaldas, podía oír a Ty Lee llorar y las quedas palabras de consuelo de Mai que la abrazaba.

Los monjes murmuraron oraciones para el cuerpo mientras las llamas consumían a la antigua princesa. Una joven vestida de blanco se aproximó a Zuko. Su mano tostada se deslizó por las suyas, blancas. Su mano se aferró a la de ella con firmeza.

Los nobles que habían venido a traer sus respetos a la difunta princesa observaban en silencio al Señor del Fuego en la cima de la escalera, justo arriba del objeto en llamas. Su mano agarraba con fuerza y en silencio la de la maestra agua. Nadie dijo nada. No hubo ninguna mirada de disgusto. Agacharon sus cabezas, saludándolos con excesiva reverencia.

Iroh lo observaba todo desde su asiento. Mantenía sus ojos puestos en los dos jóvenes parados ante los nobles de la Nación del Fuego. Podía ver el cabello de su sobrino pulcramente recogido en un moño alto, con un distintivo con la forma de una llama en la punta. Iroh se fijó entonces en la joven junto a su sobrino. Su pelo estaba trenzado prolijamente y caía sobre su espalda, también tenía un pequeño rodete en la nuca, invisible para los nobles. Prendido en el rodete estaba el distintivo con la forma de una llama.

* * *

Le había tomado a Zuko casi dos meses recobrar el control total. Después del fallido intento de tomar el control de su hermana, la nobleza estaba mucho más indulgente para con Zuko. Prácticamente le dejaron hacer lo que quiso. Todas las ordenes de Azula fueron retractadas fácilmente. La suma de Mai al concejo como Asesora tuvo muy poca resistencia. Aquellos que se habían opuesto fueron luego callados cuando probó ser apta para el trabajo.

Iroh recibió el deber de castigar al Almirante Lin y los otros traidores a la corona durante el breve período de Azula como Señor del Fuego. Los había degradado de sus labores y quitado sus estipendios antes de desterrarlos. Y había sido generoso.

Un mes después de que Zuko despertara de su sueño de tres días; recibió una carta del Polo Norte. De parte del Jefe Arnook. Después de su casi muerte por un ataque por parte de un miembro de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego, se le pedía a Zuko que hallara la manera de mostrarle a la Nación del Fuego y a la Tribu Agua que no era una amenaza. Cuando el Señor del Fuego remitió esto a la corte, se sorprendió de que se le sugiriera casarse con Katara. Cuando se lo dijo más tarde esa misma noche, estaba más que molesta.

-_No me voy a casar contigo porque tu hermana casi mató al Jefe Arnook_ –explotó, mientras estaban en una de las cocinas del palacio. De repente había sentido hambre y quería algo para comer. Zuko la había seguido y estaba a su lado cuando recorrió la despensa buscando comida_-. ¡Me casaré contigo porque te amo y esa es la única razón!_

Dos dias después se abosquejó un tratado que sugería el intercambio de estudiantes entre ambos países y se lo envió al Polo Norte. Ahora, en la noche de su diecinueveavo cumpleaños, Zuko se encontraba de pie frente al mismo espejo al que había estado docenas de veces antes con el sastre terminando los pequeños detalles de su bata.

-Creo haber pedido un pequeño baile informal, Tío… -siseó, apretando los dientes.

-¡Eres el Señor del Fuego, Zuko! ¡Pequeño, informal y Señor del Fuego no van juntos! –persistió Iroh a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el sastre se hizo hacia atrás-. Ahí tienes… ¡No te ves gallardo?

Zuko bufó.

-Alcanzame mi broche –indicó. Estiró la mano y Iroh le trajó una caja lacarada de madera. Levantó la tapa y el broche trémulo le brilló. El joven Señor del Fuego lo tomó y lo ajustó prolijamente en su moño alto-. Acabemos con esto.

La ciudad estaba decorada y llena de vida con el pueblo celebrando el cumpleaños decimonoveno de Zuko. Dentro del palacio, invitados de todo el mundo estaban llegando. Entre ellos, los miembros de la Tribu Agua.

-¿_Por qué_ tengo que traerle un regalo? –resopló Sokka al entrar con Suki en una de las puertas de entradas, vestidos con ropa de la Tribu Agua. En las manos de Sokka había una caja bastante grande-. Ya me rendí y estoy dejando que se case con mi hermana. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¿Y que esta cosa, por cierto?

Suki se encogió de hombros y le entregó al guardia su invitación.

-Solo una cosita que encontré en la vieja habitación de Katara –musitó. Cuando el guardia asintió y le devolvió la invitación, Suki se detuvo-. Disculpe, ¿pero donde puedo poner el regalo?

-Un guardia lo llevará al vestíbulo, señorita –asintió el guardia. Suki le agradeció y entró alegremente.

Soka gruñó, luchando por agarrar, andando incomodo, como un pato, riéndose ahogadamente, con la pesada caja en sus manos. Cuando el guardia finalmente se la sacó de las manos, Sokka soltó un hondo suspiro de contento.

-¡Ahí están! –exclamó una voz. Alzó su cabeza y vio a Aang corriendo hacia ellos. Toph no estaba muy lejos detrás de él.

-Llegan tarde –declaró Toph-. ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

-Alguien –empezó Suki, fulminando a Sokka con la mirada-, no podía decidir si usar azul oscuro o claro.

-Me quedé con el azul oscuro –replicó Sokka con orgullo-. Entonces –prosiguió, mirando a todos lados-. ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

-Todavía está en los cuartos reales… oops… -Toph cerró la boca y sonrió. Sokka arrugó los ojos.

-Pero ella no es realeza.

-Por ahora –resaltó Aang. Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Será mejor que ese gamberro de la Nación del Fuego no…

-¡Sokka! ¡Suki! ¡Llegaron! –retumbó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Iroh! –sonrió Suki cuando el alegre anciano caminó hasta ellos-. La decoración es fantástica. ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo este año?

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo ojo para decorar –Sonrió Iroh alegremente, con orgullo. Miró por encima del hombro-. Ahora, ¿Dónde está este chico? Estaba justo detrás de mí…

-¡Tío! –Zuko se abrió camino, apretándose, entre la multitud de gente, con el ceño fruncido, enojado-. ¿Has visto a Katara?

-Ya te lo dije, Zuko. Aún se está preparando –Iroh frunció el ceño. Se volvió de nuevo al grupo-. Hubo un problema con sus batas, saben, y enviamos a alguien para que las arreglara a última hora.

-Ella es mi escolta y debería estar aquí –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

Suki rió entre dientes.

-También me alegro de verte, Señor del Fuego –inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. Todavía encontraba difícil creer que un día, sería su concuñado.

Zuko parpadeó como si se diese cuenta de repente que estaban ahí. Cabeceó ligeramente, reconociendo a la pareja recién llegada.

-Sokka, Suki… lo siento, fui grosero. Gracias por venir a mi celebración.

-Bueno, escuché que lo iban a anunciar esta noche –sonrió Suki-. Así que Sokka y yo vinimos. ¿No es así, Sokka?

-Sí… como sea –se mofó el Guerrreo de la Tribu Agua. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Zuko.

El Señor del Fuego fulminó a Sokka con la mirada, solo para recibir un codazo de Iroh. El anciano movió su cabeza hacia Sokka y Zuko sacudió la cabeza. Zuko suspiró e hizo un paso adelante, extendiendo la mano.

-Sokka –llamó Zuko con calma. El otro lo ignoró. Suki sonrió ampliamente y le pellizco el brazo.

-¡Au! ¿Para qué hiciste eso? –jadeó. Ella inmediatamente le devolvió una mirada significativa asesina y Sokka bufó. Miró la mano extendida de Zuko-. Bien… por mi hermana –agarró la mano de Zuko y la estrechó con firmeza-. Pero dejame decirte algo. Si alguna vez vuelve a casa llorando, personalmente te daré caza. No habrá ejercito, armada, guardia ni ciudad fortificada capaz de detenerme si lastimas a mi hermana. y vendré por ti. Sé donde vives –siseó Sokka, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente a la de Zuko.

El Señor del Fuego se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

-Obviamente, estás en mi casa mientras hablamos –se soltaron las manos. Iroh sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Un sirviente se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Oh… gracias –Iroh asintió. Se volvió a Zuko-. Katara está lista. Está esperándote en la puerta este.

Zuko asintió y les hizo una respetuosa reverencia a sus invitados. Se deslizó entre la muchedumbre, andando hacia la puerta

-Un poco difícil de creer que nuestra pequeña Katara se va a casar con el Señor del Fuego, ¿no? –Murmuró Toph-. Pero ahora que lo pienso, fueron bastantes hechos el uno para el otro. Con eso de los problemas de actitud y todo.

-No estás muy decaído, ¿eh, Aang? –le preguntó Sokka, codeando a su amigo.

Aang se sonrojó levemente y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estaría decaído? –replicó avergonzado-. Además, creo que él la necesita mucho más que cualquiera que de nosotros.

-Y francamente –chilló Toph-, creo que ella lo necesita a él.

Detrás de las puertas de la entrada este, Katara respiraba hondo. Nerviosa, jugueteaba con el collar de compromiso alrededor de su cuello. El suave terciopelo azul habia sido remplazado por tersa seda. Pero la familiar piedra azul todavía pendía de ella. Sonrió cálidamente; recordando como se lo había dando después de que lo "perdiera".

Un mes atrás, había estado lloviendo y de alguna forma, había perdido su collar. Había dado vuelto la recámara de Zuko buscándolo. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, había quedado devastada. Tres generaciones y ella venía a perder el collar. Era su posesión más preciada. Zuko le juró que le tallaría otra, a lo que retrucó que no quería otro, que quería ese.

Frustrada y molesta, fue a buscar soledad al estanque. Se sentó en la piedra, con las piernas contra el pecho y la lluvia enmarañando su cabello contra su cabeza. Sus brazos envolviendo con fuerza sus piernas. Para empeorar las cosas, los patos tortugas no estaban. Refunfuñando, escondió la cara en las rodillas. Entonces los escuchó.

Alzó la cabeza y escudriñó la oscuridad. La mortecina luz de las lámparas de piedra colocadas alrededor del jardín estaban encendidas esa noche. Algo que normalmente no pasaba. Y cerca de las largas rocas que atravesaban el estanque, escuchó graznidos. Dos patos-tortugas se acercaban chapoteando juntos, al parecer arrastrándo algo con ellos.

Katara se acomodó en su asiento y se reclinó sobr el agua, llamandolos, tocando el agua con la punta de los dedos. Los dos patos-tortugas graznaban al acercarse y Katara pudo ver claramente la pequeña balsa que tiraban. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando se acercaron más. En la balsita llevaban una caja brillante de lácar.

Con su nombre en ella. Curiosa, se inclinó y la tomó. Quitó el pestillo y abrió la tapa. Estaba llena de florecillas azules. Su corazón se detuvo al reconocerlas. Ella le había dado una a Zuko la noche que lo dejó… y él se había acordado. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarseles y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Hurgó con los dedos las flores, preguntándose si había algo más.

Un pedazo de pergamino rozó los dedos. Tomandolo en la caja llena de azul, lo sacó. Lo leyó rápidamente antes de que la lluvia hiciera mella en la tinta y el papel.

-_Katara de la Tribu Agua_… -leyó tranquila. Sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Su mano soltó el papel de vuelta en al caja y se encontró sin aliento_-¿Te casarías…?_

_-¿Conmigo_? –un azul conocido colgaba frente a ella al mismo tiempo que una voz deliciosa y cálida susurraba en su oído.

-_El collar de mi madre_… -respondió sin aliento mientras él mantenía el colgante delante de ella. Suaves labios se inclinaron a su lado y besaron delicadamente su cuello desnudo antes de colocárselo. Katara no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentada allí con la seda roja descansando contra su cuello-. _Zuko… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_ –Arrugó los ojos y la nariza-. _¿Y qué le hiciste?_

Él se rió ahogadamente.

-Dime lo que quiero oír, maestra agua –la exhortó burlón.

Ella quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Pero la mayor parte de ella, quería decirle que se callara y le pusiera el maldito collar de una buena vez. Katara se mordió el labio tembloroso y asintió.

_-¡Sí_! –escuchó cómo soltaba el aliento que había estado reteniendo, ¿Había estado nervioso? Empezó a llorar mientras él prendía el collar alrededor de su esbelto cuello.

Una parte de ella no podía creer que de verdad se casaba con él. el último mes o algo así, viviendo con él, todos la habían considerado la consorte del Señor del Fuego… prácticamente su esposa. Hasta ahora, había habido muy poca resitencia. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría después de esa noche. Katara respiró hondo para calmarse una vez más. Esa noche él lo anunciaría al mundo. Vomitaría por la creciente ansiedad de no haberlo hecho esa misma mañana…

Zuko dobló la esquina y vio a Katara de pie junto a las puertas cerradas, jugueteando con su collar una vez más. Una pequeña sonrisa pensativa iluminó su rostro. Dos días antes le había dado una propuesta "romántica", había encontrado su collar junto a la cama cuando iba al baño. Cuando salió, Katara estaba tirando sabanas y almohadas buscándolo.

Había estado en su bolsillo. Pero no iba a dejar que se le escapara la oportunidad. Le había ofrecido a hacerle uno nuevo, solo para que le gritara que eese collar era irremplazable. Incluso cuando despotricó y dio vuelta su cuarto, su mente ya tenía la idea de hacerle la propuesta. Esa tarde, lo había llamado al sastre.

-_Quiero seda roja. La mejor que puedas encontrar. Quitan el pendiente y colócalo en la seda roja _–le había indicado con severidad_-. Debe de quedar en su cuello como una gargantilla. Y si le dices a alguien de ésto, te haré callar_.

Entonces cuando llovió la noche siguiente, a propósito comenzó a fastidiarla. ¿Qué mejor momento para pedírselo que la noche, en el medio de la lluvia? Se sonrió satisfecho para si. Fácilmente había logrado cabrearla. Katara era hermosa cuando se enojaba. Con la cara encedida, su cabello un desastre, gritando furiosa con una fogosa pasión ardiendo en sus ojos. Ella era Nación del Fuego, solo que no lo sabía. Luego salió furiosa hacia el jardín.

Mai había encendido las linternas de piedra justo antes de que Katara apareciera. No preció haberlo notado. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Zuko le dio la señal a Jet y a Ty Lee, que estaban escondidos tras las rocas con dos patos-tortugas.

Cuando los soltaron, Zuko se escabulló fuera de los cuartos reales. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Gran parte de él le decía que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Prácticamente ya le había dicho que "sí". Sin embargo, su corazón todavía se azotaba en su pecho y sus manos todavía temblaban cuanod se paró tras ella y tendió el pendiente en su nuevo collar delante de ella.

Había estado sonriendo todo el rato, recordado la primera vez que la había capturado y atado a un árbol. Pensando en eso, parecía como un niñito burlándose de la chica que le gustaba. Cuando se inclinó y terminó la pregunta en un susurro, sintió que se estremecía contra él. Podía haber sonado divertido y calmado, pero tenía miedo de que le fallara la voz. Cuando no contestó inmediatamente, se preguntó si lo estaba considerando.

Cuando le dijo sí, de repente sintió que el mundo le pertenecía.

-Katara –llamó y la joven se volvió para mirarlo. Vestía ricas ropas rojas contorneadas con añil-. ¿Esperaste mucho?

-No –ella sacudió la cabeza cuando llegó a su lado. Él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó calidamente el dorso de la mano antes de sujetar su brazo en el suyo-. Estoy nerviosa.

-Estarás bien… -le aseguró. Él se colocó en su lugar a su lado y les hizo una señal a los guardias. Las puertas se abrieron y al hacerlo, los gongs comenzaron a sonar-. Aquí vamos…

Katara apretó su mano con fuerza.

-No me dejes ir –susurró.

Le devolvió el apretón.

-Nunca lo haré.

-¡El Señor del Fuego Zuko! –anunció una voz por encima de la multitud callada en el patio-. ¡Y su prometida, la futura Señora del Fuego, Lady Katara de la Tribu Agua!

* * *

Zuko frunció el ceño. Echo un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina por algún guardia o sirviente, o peor… su Tío. Era su cumpleaños ¿y qué estaba haciendo? Escabulléndose por el palacio porque Katara quería jugar a las escondidas. En realidad, se había escapado corriendo. Zuko bufó indignado escudriñando el pasillo y atravesandolo a toda carrera.

-_No me dejes ir… _-masculló-. Debi haberle dicho que no me dejara –tan pronto ella vio a su hermano y a sus amigos, quedó olvidado. Habían rodeado a Katara con cálidos abrazos y una interesante conversación. Y él se había visto obligado a platicar con los demás invitados. Lo había dejado estar, sabiendo que estaría a salvo de cualquier chisme áspero y palabras condescendientes de la aristocracia siempre y cuando estuviera con ellos.

Honestamente, era justo como en su cumpleaños dieciochoavo donde apenas la había visto. Para el momento en que regresó a dónde la había visto por última vez, se había ido. De hecho, la mesa estaba vacía. Excepto por el lemurcito. Zuko estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir con su busqueda cuando Momo empezó a saltar de arriba abajo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Fulminó con la mirada a la criatura y Momo se tapó la cabeza, levantando vacilante un pedazo de pan. Todo pareció encajar. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, agarrando el pan, palmeando a Momo en la cabeza y prometiéndole las mejores manzanas de la Nación del Fuego, antes de mirar por encima del hombro y desaparecer dentro del palacio.

Marchaba por el pasillo hacia el sendero, con la intención de tomar la ruta normal hacia el jardían, cuando un fuerte estruendo sonó en la distancia. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Pensé que los fuegos artificiales no serían hasta más tarde… -musitó. Miró por el borde del sendero. Ahora estaba completamente seguro, el cielo oscuro explotaba de colores.

Zuko gruñó y meneó la cabeza. regresó a su destino original y fácilmente saltó la barandilla.

-Te tardaste mucho –le dijo, dandose la vuelta. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿De veras tardaste tanto en darte cuenta donde iba a estar?

Una parte de él estaba insultado de que lo creyera lelo. La otra parte estaba molesto porque tenía la razón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? –suspiró-. Eres la futura Señora del Fuego. Se supone que debes estar ahí afuera conmigo –prosiguió, haciendo señas vagas hacia el patio principal con sus manos.

-Lo sé, lo sé... –gimoteó Katara-. Pero no podía esperar más. Quería decirte algo.

-¿Ahora qué? –inquirió Zuko. Se cruzó de brazos sobre su ancho pecho y adoptó una postura autoritaria. Katara quedó en silencio por un momento, apreciandolo en todas la majestuosidad de Señor del Fuego. Se lamió los labios-. ¿Katara?

-¿Qué? –Levantó la cabeza y la sacudió-. Cierto… cierto… -sonrió alegremente-. Ven aquí –caminó hasta él y lo agarró de la mano, tirándolo.

Zuko suspiró cansinamente.

-Katara...

-Solo espera... –rió. Zuko le dio el gusto y la siguió sin preguntar nada. ella lo guió detrás de una de las rocas de decoración en el otro extremo del estanque y señaló hacia abajo-. ¡Ta-da!

Zuko siguió su mano. Dos patos-tortugas, los dos adultos originales que Katara había visto primero, estaban anidando en un comodo nido de ramillas, pasto y barro. Zuko entornó los ojos y vio las pequeñas conchas blancas debajo de la hembra.

-¿Patitos-tortuga?

-Ajá –Katara sonrió alegremente-. ¡En unos pocos meses, tendrán bebés!

Zuko sonrió. Se enderezó y envolvió a Katara en un acogedor abrazo. Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Es fantástico, Katara.

-Lo sé... –sonrió con suavidad. Sus manos cálidas se deslizaron sobre las de él y las bajaron, sobre su abdomen-. Y no son los únicos.

El cielo encima de ellos explotó con brillantes colores. Desde algún lugar dentro del palacio, llegaba música que envolvía a la asombrada multitud que contemplaba como el cielo se encendía. En el pequeño jardín, en el área cercada de los cuartos reales, Zuko cerró los ojos y suavemente giró a Katara para que lo mirara. Respiró hondo y reabrió sus ojos dorados.

-¿Esta mañana… cuando estabas en el baño…?

-No me cayó mal la comida –le aseguró.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó quedito.

Katara sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Lo verifiqué con el doctor… hoy. Me lo confirmó.

La abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello.

-Soy tan feliz… -susurró. Dulcemente la apartó un poco, acariciando su cara con una mano mientras que con la otra la mantenía cerca-. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¡Pudimos haberlo anunciado! –se dio cuenta.

Katara rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Quería decírtelo aquí –replicó bajito. Zuko frunció el ceño, confundido y Katara levantando sus manos, tomando su rostro entre ellas-. En el jardín –aclaró.

-¿Por qué? –persisitó Zuko. Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja. El cielo iluminado con un brillo blanco azulado iluminaba también su rostro. De repente, entendió.

-Porque éste es el lugar –susurró Katara, acercando sus labios contra los de él-, donde encontramos paz.

* * *

**_Fin_**

**_N/A- bueno, finalmente se acabó. Ha sido un mes divertido escribiéndoles. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos los que se quedaron hasta el final y me tuvieron paciencia. No puedo agradecerles por todo su apoyo. A las betas voluntarias, las acosaré. Además, decidí embarazar a Katara al final, porque en la mitad del capítulo, mi amigo me llamó y adivinen qué… :) Mucho amor, siempre. :heart:_**

* * *

_¿Que decirles gente? Perdón nomás, se me fue un poco la mano con el tiempo :)_

_Muchas Gracias:__** Aiko1504, Tita, MaKAkiSs, GeminiIlión, azrael, xX-Fallen Angel Hikari-xX, xxmabelxx, Flor440, funny-life Melian, fechi, cass metallium, Mizuhi-Chan, Yami, kata, camila, CyllanSDT, kyaia, LucyChan-MKR, , anime fan, chipo sister, mari, Queen pain alone (o melisa), miriamkinomoto, Tsusikotenshi, CRIPTHOP3, Nadiakiara, maika, iris, Liz, ablun (tanto tiempo!), Tamybkn, miko, luchio, blackstarshine, ferna, Luxaria, DaYris, Sakura-Selene, Ashamed Kawaii, Pamex27, yza, black-Kiari, anahoj y blue nayade.**__ Gracias de corazón, me animaron, y ... capaz, si la autora me deja me embarque en una nueva traducción de Zutara. :)_

_También la gente que agrego a favoritos se merece una mención, porque estoy seguro que lo leen, o lo leyeron, sino para que lo tienen en favoritos, ¿no? _**FabianTheManFlores, diaru, kakki-chan, kibun No Tenshi, maring, melikagome, oOAngelixOo y petalos-de-rosa.** Gracias!**Eowynd y Okashi Minako** gracias por agregarla al alerta!

_Gracias por sus consejos, por avisarme de los errores y por muchas cosas más. En serio. Nos veremos por ahí, ¿no?_

_MTBlack._


End file.
